


Ein schwerer Fall

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, a bit mystrade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 132,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John sind Mal wieder dabei einen Fall zu bearbeiten. Aber dieser hier bringt mehr mit sich als nur eine Leiche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Das ist meine aller ertse FF überhaupt und nun da ich sie ein bisschen überarbeitet habe dachte ich dass ich sie auch hier reinstelle. Ja ihr findet womöglich Gramatik- und Rechtschreibfehler aber was solls. Niemand ist perfekt. So viel Spass beim lesen und gegen Kommis habe ich auch nix :)**

* * *

 

 

 _Auch wenn das Beweise sammeln heute nicht zu einem Adrenalinschub führt. So ist es doch eine angenehme Abwechslung als nur die Wände in der Baker Street anzustarren._ Dachte Sherlock erfreut während er am Tatort hin und her wanderte.

John gähnte nur herzhaft. Für ihn war es definitiv zu früh. Oder zu spät? Er wusste es nicht genau. Es war auch noch stockfinster draußen. Der Monat Oktober ließ es ständig regnen, aber es herrschten noch keine Minusgrade. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display seines Handys verriet ihm die Uhrzeit. 3.44 Uhr. Der Arzt seufzte genervt. Heute war Freitag und er musste ausnahmsweise mal nicht in die Praxis. Er hätte also mal was für sich tun können. Aber bei einem gewissen Mann stieß das nur auf taube Ohren. So stand auf einem kleinem mit Kies angelegten Parkplatz. Am Rande der Stadt. Dort wo die ältesten Häuserblocks verweilten.

Vor ihm eine kalte Leiche. Ein junger Mann ungefähr zwanzig. Der hatte wahrscheinlich auch schon bessere Tage erlebt. Sarah hatte ihm eine Woche Strafurlaub gegeben. Einerseits weil sie sich nur noch wenig privat getroffen hatten. Andererseits bekam er zu wenig Schlaf in letzter Zeit. Womit er nach der Meinung seiner Chefin schlimmer aus sah als die Patienten die er behandeln musste.

_Und wer ist schuld an all dem? Der ein zigste und selbst ernannte Consulting Detektive Sherlock-schlafen-ist-langweilig-Holmes. Ok um fair zu bleiben es ist nicht ganz alleine sein Verdienst. Denn die Kriminellen von London haben natürlich Mitschuld. Über Dächer springen, über Zäune klettern und durch die Straßen hetzen als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. Hatte man für Klärung dieser Fälle nicht auch am hellen Tag Zeit? Dann wenn die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Also nachdem ich meine geliebte Tasse Tee und ein mit Marmelade bestrichenen Toast genossen hatte. Ja vielleicht mit Erdbeermarmelade._

"Was meinen Sie John? So wie die Leiche platziert wurde, würde doch kein normaler Mensch denken dass er aus einem der Hochhäuser hier gestürzt ist."

"Ja mit süßen Erdbeeren.." Gab der Arzt nur träumerisch als Antwort. Erst Sally Donovan, die sich das kichern darauf nicht verkneifen konnte brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Verwundert sah er sich um. Lestrade konnte sich nun auch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Doch Sherlock rollte nur frustriert mit den Augen.

 _Ach so ja. Ich bin ja an einem Tatort und nicht in meinem gemütlichen Zuhause in der Baker Street._ Trotzdem dachte der Blonde das es in seinen Gedanken schöner war als an diesem Ort. Lestrade räusperte sich kurz damit sie mit der Arbeit vorankamen. Er wollte schließlich auch nicht ewig hier verweilen.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf dass er nicht von eines der hier anwesenden Häuser gefallen ist?"

"Die Verletzungen an seinem Kopf lassen sehr darauf schließen." Fügte Sally energisch hinzu. Abermals rollte Sherlock die Augen. Muss er denn alles erklären? Sein Kompagnon war heute auch nicht wirklich hilfreich. Er fragte sich warum Menschen immer dann ans schlafen dachten wenn sowas etwas Interessantes von statten ging.

"Alle sehen dass er ein Designer-Shirt und eine maßgeschneiderte Hose trägt?" Alle drei nickten nur. Wenn auch nicht wirklich begeistert bei dem Ton den der Detektiv anschlug.

"So weiter sehen wir oder besser wir sehen nicht das er eine Jacke, einen Mantel oder sonst was darüber hat." Jetzt bekam er eher ratlose Blicke.

 _Ja ich muss wirklich alles erklären. Stellte Sherlock verärgert fest._ Er fischte nach seinem Blackberry in seiner Manteltasche, tippte was ein und fuchtelt dann mit dem Ergebnis vor den anderen herum.

"Die ganze Nacht waren es hier um die +4°C und es regnete zeitweise auch noch."

"Also wurde ihm die Jacke entwendet." Meldet sich jetzt der Doktor zu Wort.

"Denn jeder der sich nicht freiwillig erkälten möchte zieht sich was über." Unser Detektiv konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

"Ah, Doktor Watson. Aus dem Land der Träume zurück gekehrt!" Ein bisschen beleidigt schnaufte dieser und schaute zurück zum Opfer. Das Genie tat es ihm gleich und fuhr mit seiner Rede fort.

"Seine Hände und Knien sind mit demselben Kies beschmutzt auf dem wir auch hin und herlaufen. Das heisst er war auf den Knien. Er kannte also seinen Mörder und ist vor ihm davon gekrochen!"

"Kann es nicht einfach sein das er ausgeraubt wurde?" Wollte nun Lestrade wissen.

"Ja das würde sogar Sinn machen wenn seine Brieftasche nicht in seiner Gesäßtasche wäre. Man kann aus seinem Hals noch einen leichten Duft von Alkohol wahrnehmen. Da haben wir den Grund warum er auf den Knien war. Er konnte nicht mehr stehen beziehungsweise gehen weil er betrunken war. Außerdem hätte man ihn so leicht ausrauben können und das ohne ihn zu töten." Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein."Und nein er ist nicht rumgekrochen und dann irgendwo hier runter gesprungen. Seht ihr die eine Seite?" Er zeigte dabei auf die linke Hälfte des toten Körpers.

"Hier ist mehr Schmutz. Das bedeutet er ist erschlagen worden und fiel wie ein nasser Sack ganz zu Boden. Dann hat der Täter ihm dem Mantel abgenommen und ihn auf den Rücken gedreht. Weil es regnete hatte sich unser Mörder nicht weiter um den Kiesstaub gekümmert der an seinem Opfer haftet. Er konnte zum nicht wissen das es bald aufhören würde. Der Punkt geht an uns." Watson konnte nur pure Begeisterung ausstrahlen, während sich Holmes sich gespielt Beschäftigt von seinem Lieblingszuschauer und den anderen zweien wegdreht nur um ein zufriedenes Lächeln heraus zu lassen das er nicht unterdrücken konnte.

John war jetzt zumindest halbwegs wach. Deshalb wollte auch er sich die Leiche genauer ansehen. Vielleich konnte er noch ein paar hilfreiche Indizien liefern. Er zog sich also die sterilen Handschuhe über und sah den DI fragend an. Der machte nur eine abwinkende Geste. Das war sein Stichwort für freies Handeln. So ging er neben dem Toten in die Hocke und beugte diesen genau. Der Lockenkopf wollte währenddessen die Brieftasche des Opfers erforschen um vielleicht mehr Information zur Intentität heraus zu bekommen. Er fand aber leider nicht mehr außer ein paar Scheine und Kleingeld. So musste er einsehen dass dieser Mann nur sein Geld in diesem Portmonee aufbewahrte. Das Ding an sich war nicht gerade billig. Es bestand aus echtem Krokodilleder mit einem vergoldetem Verschluss. Man hatte sogar etwas eingravieren lassen. Also eine Sonderanfertigung. Die Buchstaben S und E. Freudig wollte er es schon seinem Kollegen mitteilen.

"John sehen Sie..." Aber als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah brach er ab. Denn dieser strahlte plötzlich puren Schock aus. Die Hautfarbe des Mannes kam ihm auch ein wenig blasser vor."John? Alles in Ordnung?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte verwirrt durch die besorgte Stimme des Detektivs den Kopf. Irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Tatort und an dieser Leiche hier nicht. Der Blonde wusste nur nicht genau was es war.

"Was? Ja, natürlich. Außer dass ich wieder nicht schlafen konnte, geht’s mir blendend!" Log er mit einem müden Lächeln.

 _Wenn etwas nicht stimmen sollte hätte das Sherlock sicher längst gemerkt._ _Er ist schließlich das Genie hier. Der Schlafmangel lässt mein Hirn nur verrücktspielen._ Damit versuchte der Blonde sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sherlock hingegen wusste das der Doktor gelogen hatte. Er wollte es aber erstmal dabei belassen. Denn sein geschätzter Kollege sah wirklich schlecht aus und sie konnten hier vorher nichts mehr erreichen. Also drückte er die Brieftasche den nebenstehenden Lestrade in die Hand.

"Vermisstenanzeigen. Initialen S.G " Wobei er auf den eben überreichten Gegenstand zeigte.

"Wir gehen !” Fügte er dann noch beiläufig hinzu.

"Was ist mit.." Wollte der grauhaarige DI gerade anfangen als er von Donovan mit einem ‘Ey Freak!’ unterbrochen wurde.

"Chef sie haben für heute genug getan." Damit wendete sie sich an Sherlock und John.

"Da steht schon ein Taxi also macht euch vom Acker!" Verwundert ging der Detektiv zum wartenden Wagen und stieg ein. Watson gab Donovan noch ein dankendes Nicken bevor auch er zum Auto ging und sich hineinsetzte. Ein Schmunzeln konnte sie sich dann aber dann doch nicht verkneifen, als sie dem wegfahrenden Taxi hinterher sah. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Den Blick des Genies. Eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und Angst.

 _Und das an Mister-Ich-weiss-alles-und-was-nicht-nötig-ist-wird-gelöscht-Holmes. Vielleicht ist tief in ihm drin auch ein Mensch?_ Sie hing ihren Gedanken nicht weiter nach und ging zu ihren etwas ratlosen Vorgesetzten.

"Ich erkläre es ihnen vielleicht irgendwann." Lestrade zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Der Detektiv, der nun im Taxi sass war verwirrt.

 _Sally Donovan legte plötzlich eine ganz andere Verhaltensweise an den Tag. Da muss etwas dahinter stecken? Und was ist mit John los? Sein verhalten war nicht gerade normal für ihn oder sollte ich ihn wirklich mal für eine Weile den Schlaf gönnen?_ Nachdenklich sah er zu seinem Gehilfen hinüber. Natürlich war dieser während der ersten fünf Minuten auf seinen Platz eingeschlummert. Er hätte ihn vielleicht heute Nacht wirklich mal schlafen lassen sollen. Aber er hatte sich so an die Gesellschaft des Doktors gewöhnt. Es war selbstsüchtig von ihm John nur für sich zu beanspruchen und das wusste er.

 _Aber eines Tages würde sich alles ändern. John würde mir erzählen das er eine nette Frau getroffen hatte. Eine die ihn versteht und sie beide ein Haus abseits der Stadt im Auge hatten. Er sich endlich zu Ruhe setzten kann und sie gemeinsam eine Familie gründen. Ob er da noch an diese Zeiten zurück denkt?_ Bei diesen Gedanken bekam Sherlock einen Kloß im Hals. Er sah aus dem Fenster und merkte dass sie gleich Zuhause waren. Es war schon die letzte Kurve bevor sie ihre Straße erreichten. Der Taxifahrer achtete aber nicht darauf und fuhr den Bogen zu scharf, was zur Folge hatte das der Schläfer von seinem Sitz rüber an Sherlock‘s Seite rutschte. Der Detektiv wollte ihn darauf wecken und sagen dass sie schon da waren, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Das Gesicht des schlafenden Doktors sah so sorgenfrei aus wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war in letzter Zeit ein seltener Anblick geworden. Nur noch eine Weile. Er würde es ja sowie so nie erfahren. Dachte der Lockenkopf beruhigt. Das Auto wurde schon langsamer. Mit leichten Bewegungen zog er seine Brieftasche aus seinem Mantel heraus um den erstaunten Fahrer einen hohen Schein die Hand zu drücken.

“Noch ein paar Mal um den Block.” Erklärte er dem Mann doch etwas kleinlaut bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

* * *

 Watson erwachte plötzlich durch ein lautes Geräusch das von unten kam.

"Bitte lass alles mir wichtige noch heil sein!" Murmelte er in seinen drei Tage Bart. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er wunderte sich zwar wie er hier her kam. Aber so lange er ein wenig Schlaf bekam war es ihm dann doch nicht so wichtig eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen.

 _Man das hatte gut getan. Wenn unter Zwangsschlafmangel leidet hat man auch keine Alpträume. Es ist zwar nicht berauschend das er mich schon wieder geweckt hat, aber einschlafen kann ich nun auch nicht mehr._ Der Doktor streckte sich also noch mal ausgiebig, bevor er die Beine über das Bett schwang und aufstand. Als er sich gerade frische Sachen anziehen wollte, fiel ihm auf das da eine ganz andere Kommode stand als sonst. Nicht nur das, da war auch noch ein Spiegel darüber. Er sah sich im Raum noch mal um und fand das es nicht das einzige ist was anders war. Das Bett aus dem er gerade gestiegen war ist viel größer. Es schien so als hätte er nicht allein in dem Bett geschlafen. Denn auf der anderen Seite lag eine zerwühlte Decke. Er ging zum Fenster und sah zur Straße hinunter. Die Sonne war schon hoch am Himmel. Der Doktor stellte dankend fest das er immer noch seinem Zimmer in der Baker Street war. Nur die Möbel waren andere. Ein wenig verwundert schaute er erstmal in die Kommode um irgendwas zum Wechseln zu finden.

 _Gott sei Dank meine Sachen sind geblieben. Trotzdem schon seltsam so aufzuwachen?_ Schnell zog er sich um und wollte gerade hinunter gehen als ihm der Nachtischschrank neben dem Bett auffiel. Den darauf lag ein Handy. Sein vertrautes Handy.

 _Auch etwas das beim alten geblieben ist._ Er wollte es gerade in die Hand nehmen als er es unerwartet sah. Oder vielmehr ihn. Einen Ring. Ein Ring an seinem Finger. Und leider war es nicht irgendein Finger. Es war der Ja-Ich-will-auf-Ewig-Ringfinger. Da tauchten schon einige Fragen in seinem Kopf auf.

_Wie lange habe ich den geschlafen? Ich habe gestern auch nichts getrunken. Ganz ruhig. Tief durch Atmen Watson. Vielleicht gibt es dafür eine logische Erklärung._

"Da ist ein verdammter Ehering an meinem Finger. Wie soll es dafür eine andere Erklärung geben als die das ich verheiratet bin?!" Brüllte er gereizt in den Raum.

"Alles in Ordnung da oben?" Rief eine Stimme hinauf. Irgendwie kannte John diese Stimme. Aber in seinem Kopf bildete sich einfach kein Bild dazu.

"John?"Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Vielleicht würde ihm dann doch alles wieder einfallen.

"Ja alles in Ordnung!" Rief er dann zurück. Wenn er auch nicht wusste wenn er da geantwortet hatte.

 _Egal was dich unten erwartet, du wirst das schaffen. Irgendwo muss Sherlock ja stecken. Der kann mir sicherlich helfen._ Gedanklich sprach er sich noch Mut zu bevor er es anpackte. Denn irgendwie war ihm die Sache nicht ganz geheuer. Ein Mann der aufwacht und feststellt das er denn Bund fürs Leben eingegangen war, konnte sich aber weder an die Hochzeit noch an die Frau erinnern die er geheiratet hatte.

_Eine Frau? Aber ich bin noch immer hier in der Baker Street. Wenn ich mit einer Frau verheiratet wäre dann würde ich doch ausziehen. Denn Sherlock würde nicht ...würde....Oh nein!_

Plötzlich viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte endlich genug Kraft die Türe aufzumachen und die Treppe hinunter zu gehen. Etwas zaghaft öffnete er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Aus irgendeinem Grund, denn er nicht erklären konnte schlich er sich hinein. Warum kam er sich in seinem eigenen Zuhause fremd vor?

_Zuhause? Seit wann war das hier mein Zuhause geworden? Wann habe ich begonnen die Wohnung so zu nennen? Hm? Es liegen keine Bücher verstreut herum. Hier stehen auch keine Experimente und vor allem kann ich keine Schusslöcher in der Wand entdecken. Wo ist der Schädel schon wieder hin?_

"Schleich doch hier nicht so herum! Komm setzt dich. Ich hab dir sowas wie ein spätes Frühstück gemacht!" Der Blonde drehte sich schlagartig um. Da saß Sherlock seelenruhig am Küchentisch hinter einer Zeitung versteckt. Er wollte gerade auf die neuen Möbel im oberen Stockwerk zu sprechen kommen, als der andere die Zeitung herunter nahm und ihn mit einem Lächeln sprachlos machte.

"Guten Morgen, Liebling. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Es war nicht das was gesagt wurde was John stumm ließ. Sondern mehr das Aussehen seines Mitbewohners. Seine dunklen Locken waren viel länger und fielen über die Schultern nach vorne. Seine Gesichtszüge waren femininer. Er trug einen Morgenmantel den er offen gelassen hatte. Bei dem Shirt das der Jüngere trug war sich der Arzt sicher das es eines von seinen Exemplaren war. Es spannte über die Brust. Immer noch starrte ihn John mit einem verwirrendem Blick an.

"Hey bist du ok? Oder ist dir heute nicht gut? Soll ich in der Klinik anrufen und sagen das sie heute ohne dich auskommen sollen?" Gerade als er den Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte, wollte er aufstehen und nach dem Blondschopf greifen. Doch dieser wich entsetzt zurück. Denn als Sherlock stand bekam er den nächsten Schock. Sherlock hatte nicht nur zwei gut ausgestattete Wölbungen in Brusthöhe. Dazu hatte er noch einen runden Bauch darunter. Einen Babybauch.

"Du.... bist eine Frau!" Stammelte der Ältere ungläubig. Sein Gegenüber zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Und du bist ......schwanger!" Stotterte er verstört weiter.

"Eine Frau war ich schon immer. Ich dachte das war einer der Gründe warum du mich geheiratet hast?!" Warf nun die weibliche Sherlock ein.

"Ja ich bin schwanger. Schön dass es dir im 8. Monat auch aufgefallen ist."

"Aber wie...?" "John." Sherlock seufzte nur.

"Wenn sich zwei Menschen ganz Doll lieb haben.."

"Das meinte ich nicht!" Warf Watson etwas lauter ein als beabsichtigt. Sherlock sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Ich...... es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich John sofort nicht nur weil er Sherlock nicht anbrüllen wollte. Sondern auch weil er solche Gesichtszüge von diesen nicht gewohnt war. Die Frau machte noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und breitete ihre Arme aus. Sie wollte ihn umarmen mit einem Blick in ihren Augen, der so voller Liebe war das er sie gern erwidern würde. Doch das hier war nicht sein Leben. Das war nicht sein richtiges Zuhause. Auch wenn alles danach aussah. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Das vor ihm war nicht Sherlock. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah er sie an und abrupt wurde alles schwarz um sie beide herum. Trotzdem konnte er sie noch sehen. Zu der Dunkelheit gesellte sich zu dem noch eine eisige Kälte. Einzelne tränen fielen der Frau an den Wangen hinab. Trotzdem lächelte sie ihn immer noch warm an. Sie hob ihre Hand und berührte damit die seine.

"Du kannst nicht alles haben John Watson!" Erklärte sie bestimmend. Er wollte gerade ihre Hand packen und fragen was sie damit meinte. Doch sie verschwand als ein Geräusch an seine Ohren drang.

*klopf* *klopf* *klopf*

John schreckte hoch. Er lag seltsamerweise im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa.

"John sind Sie da? Kann ich rein kommen?" Hörte er Mrs. Hudson`s Stimme von außen rufen.

"Ja natürlich." Röchelte er. Sein Hals war ganz schön trocken. Bei den Lichtverhältnissen stand er mal auf und machte es mit einem Schalter heller.

"Sherlock ist außer Haus und sagte mir sie würden noch eine Weile schlafen. Ich wollte ihnen Tee und etwas zu essen hoch bringen. Ich habe sie doch hoffentlich nicht geweckt oder?" Fragte sie und stellte ein volles Tablett auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

"Oh danke. Und nein sie haben mich nicht geweckt. Ich wollte sowie so gerade aufstehen. Wissen sie wo Sherlock hingegangen ist?" Erkundete sich John während er sich Tee in eine Tasse goss.

"Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich später nach ihnen sehen soll. Und ... Ach ja das soll ich ihnen geben." Sie nahm ein Einmachglas vom Tablett und drückte es den Arzt in die Hand. "Erdbeermarmelade?" Fragte John verwundert.

"Fragen sie mich nicht. Sie wissen wie Sherlock manchmal ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. Plötzlich sah sie geschockt auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Oh schon fast sieben Uhr! Tut mir Leid John aber ich hab mich noch mit ein paar Freunden zum Pokern verabredet. Ihre Vermieterin braucht ein neues paar Schuhe." Bei diesem Satz schritt sie schon zur Tür hinaus.

"Und John? Essen Sie alles auf. Denn wenn sie nichts essen und krank werden, dann wird Sherlock auch krank!"

 _Vor Sorge um Sie. Der Junge tut immer so kalt aber in seinem Innersten ist er auch nur ein netter Mensch._ Dachte sie schmunzelnd für sich.

"Denn Sie sind der einzige der ihn zum Essen und zum Schlafen bringt. Sherlock ist besser geworden seit Sie hier eingezogen sind." Der Blonde starrte sie nur ein wenig verlegen an. Irgendwie hatte er so etwas nicht gerade erwartet.

"So jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los." Die Vermieterin lächelte ihn noch einmal an und ging dann schnurstracks die Treppe hinunter. John blinzelte noch ein paar Mal an die Stelle wo sie gerade gestanden hatte. Jetzt war es draußen schon dunkel. Er hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen und er leugnete nicht das es gut tat. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war das er in ein Taxi eingestiegen war und dann sofort eingeschlafen ist. Das hingestellte Tablett bekam wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

 _Hm Schinkensandwiches. Also gegen einen vernünftigen Happen hab ich wirklich nichts._ Genüsslich biss er also in das belegte Brot. Noch nie hatte er so lange geschlafen oder sowas bizarres geträumt. Es war zwar mal eine Abwechslung zu seinen sonstigen Albträumen. Aber trotzdem ließen ihn die Bilder dieses Traumes auch nicht los.

 _Was wollte mir mein Hirn damit zeigen? Das wenn Sherlock eine Frau wäre, dass ich ihn nein sie sofort besprungen hätte_. Er verschluckte sich fast bei seinen eigenen Gedanken. Ein wenig Tee hinter her machte es auch nicht besser denn der war noch heiß.

"Verdammt!" Fluchte er mit verbranntem Mund. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte aß er das Sandwich auf. Als alles wieder auf dem Tablett stand brachte er es in die Küche zum abwaschen. Der Wasserhahn quietschte als er ihn aufgedrehte.

 _Ich werde die Thermoskanne von Mrs. Hudson auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen lassen denn Sherlock kann später auch noch ein Schluck vertragen wenn er von draußen rein kommt. Sonst wird er sich noch erkälten. Das Wetter wird um diese Jahreszeit einfach nicht besser_. Genervt von sich selber rollte er mit den Augen. Schließlich musste er sich keine unnötigen Gedanken um einen erwachsenen Mann machen.

 _Wer bin ich? Seine Mutter?_ Irgendwie konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen dass sein Mitbewohner mal ein Kind war.

 _Ob er genauso war wie jetzt? Nur in Miniformat._ Dachte er belustigt weiter. Als das Spülbecken voll war, drehte er das Wasser ab, gab noch etwas Spülmittel hinzu und fing an das Geschirr der restlichen Tage abzuwaschen. Kichernd fing er mit verstellter Stimme an.

"Sherlock Holmes räum sofort dein Zimmer auf oder ich lass deinen Bruder deinen Nachtisch essen!" Jetzt versuchte John wie ein Kind zu klingen.

"Mammi das ist inhuman. Mycroft passt ja jetzt schon nicht mehr durch die Tür. Außerdem ist aufräumen langweilig. Also habe ich es gelöscht!" Lachend brach er ab.

"Fertig?" Sprach eine andere Person monoton in den Raum. "Ah verdammt nochmal Sherlock!" Brüllte der Doktor vor Scham weil er bei einem Selbstgespräch erwischt wurde.

"Schleichen Sie sich gefälligst nicht so an!" Er hätte vor Schreck fast den Teller fallen gelassen.

"Ich bin nicht geschlichen! Sie hätten mich gehört, wenn sie nicht mit einer Interpretation aus meiner Kindheit beschäftigt gewesen wären!" Gab Sherlock beleidigt von sich und verzog sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sie können ja noch den restlichen Tee trinken den Mrs. Hudson vorbei gebracht hat." Der Angesprochene schmiss sich Stumm auf das Sofa und drehte dem hinter her Schauenden den Rücken zu. John widmete sich wieder dem Abwasch zu. _Wenn er kindisch sein will. Bitte. Das kann ich auch._

Der Doktor konnte ja nicht wissen das Sherlock nicht nur wegen dem Theater beleidigt war. Der Mann hatte im allgemeinen einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Der Detektiv wünschte sich er wäre heute Morgen von Scotland Yard fern geblieben.

 _Das nächste Mal lass ich mir die ganzen Daten per Email zu zuschicken. Das hätte mir so vieles erspart._ Doch sich jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen brachte auch nichts. Trotzdem ging der Detektiv im Kopf nochmal das Geschehen des Tages durch. Als sie heute Morgen hier angekommen waren wollte er seinen Mitbewohner zunächst alleine hoch in die Wohnung schleppen. Doch der Taxifahrer hatte Mitleid mit dem Schlafenden. Denn Sherlock war nicht gerade zimperlich. Somit hatte er ihm beim Tragen geholfen. Aber nur bis ins Wohnzimmer. Der Doktor war schwerer als er aussah.

"Man dein Kollege hatte ganz schön gekippt was?" Fragte der entkräftete Taxifahrer. "So ähnlich." Antwortete Sherlock genauso aus der Puste.

"Na ja falls sie mal wieder Extrarunden brauchen. Sie wissen ja wo ich bin." Grinste der Fahrer und ging wieder die Treppe hinunter.

 _Extrarunden? Ich wollte nur wissen ob die Ampel vorne an der Kreuzung immer nach dreißig Sekunden auf Rot schaltet._ Das würde er wohl sagen wenn der Taxifahrer noch hier wäre. Er zog sich den Mantel und den Schal aus, schmiss beides über die Lehne seines Sessels und setze sich in diesen. Für ein paar Minuten war es ruhig. Zu Ruhig. Er hörte nur John gleichmäßig atmen.

 _Das hält doch keiner aus. Ich muss irgendwas tun._ Hastig stand er auf, schnappte sich seinen Laptop und ging in die Küche. Der ganze Tisch war voll mit dreckigem Geschirr. Er schob einfach alles so beiseite das er mit seinem Computer Platz hatte. Als er sich setzte, stieß er an den Tisch. Ein Glas, das nun durch Sherlock´s Aufräummethode zur Kante des Tisches geschoben wurde wackelte kurz und fiel zu Boden. Es klirrte und brach in mehrere Stücke. Alarmiert sah Sherlock schnell ins Wohnzimmer.

"....noch heil sein." Brabbelte der Blonde nur im Schlaf. Erleichtert das sein Kollege noch schlief drehte er sich um und suchte das Kehrblech um die Scherben auf zu fegen. Als er diese entsorgt hatte setzte er sich an seinen Pc und checkte seine Mails. Plötzlich summte sein Handy. _Haben sie endlich herausgefunden wer der Tote ist. Lass es was interessantes sein._ Dachte Sherlock gelangweilt. Wie erwartet eine Sms von Lestrade.

**Haben neue Infos zum Toten von heute Morgen. Kommt sofort vorbei GL**

Sherlock stand auf und sah auf die Uhr. Schon fast zwölf. Er schlich ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und Schal und ging hinaus ins Treppenhaus.

 _Ich komme auch mal ohne ihn aus. Wenn ich ihn jetzt wecke ist er doch im Yard immer noch nicht fit._ Seufzte Sherlock und schloss leise die Tür. An der Treppe traf er auf Mrs. Hudson."Oh Sherlock. Ist mit John alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie ein wenig aufgeregt."Ich habe gesehen wie Sie ihn mit diesen Taxifahrer.."

"Ja es ist alles in Ordnung." Unterbrach Sherlock sie weil er eigentlich keine Lust auf einen Plausch hatte. "Er hatte nur länger Zeit nicht geschlafen."

"Sherlock Sie können ihn doch nicht so lange wach halten. Er hat schließlich noch einen Job und braucht deshalb seine Ruhe." Belehrte die älter Frau ihre Mieter streng.

"Aber.." "Nichts aber. Es dreht sich nicht immer alles ums Fälle aufklären, Sherlock!" Tadelte sie weiter. Sherlock sah sie etwas entsetzt an. _Was sollte es denn sonst noch geben? Natürlich kann sie das nicht verstehen._

"Aber sie haben den ganzen Tag keinen Krach gemacht. Deshalb darf ich annehmen das John noch oben schläft." Sie lächelte jetzt.

"Ja er schläft oben auf dem Sofa. Können sie später nach ihm sehen und ihm was zu essen hoch bringen." Weil das für Sherlock keine Frage war drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür zur Straße. Als er durch diese schritt fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

"Ach ja. Mrs. Hudson haben Sie noch ein Glas von ihrer selbstgemachten Erdbeermarmelade? Bringen sie die auch hoch." Mit dem Satz schloss er eilig die Tür. Die Haushälterin war solche Sachen schon von ihrem Mieter gewohnt und ging fröhlich in die Küche um nach der Marmelade zu schauen. Vor der Tür musste Sherlock erst mal inne halten. Sein Blogger säuselte heute Morgen was von Erdbeeren. Er hatte dabei dasselbe fröhliche Gesicht gemacht wie jeden Morgen wenn sie frühstückten. Er konnte Mrs. Hudson keine Zeit zum Antworten geben, sonst hätte sie es nur hinterfragt.

 _John hatte heute Morgen von süßer Erdbeermarmelade geschwärmt. Und was John will bekommt er auch. Also Mrs. Hudson es darf sie nichts daran hindern. Sie haben eine neue Lebensaufgabe._ Er schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn und schnaufte genervt. Seine Gedanken werden in letzter Zeit immer seltsamer. Trotzdem war es ihm irritierenderweise wichtig seinem Kompagnon etwas Gutes zu tun. Die Mundwinkel des Detektivs verzogen sich zu einen leichten Lächeln als er an Johns fröhliches Gesicht dachte und würde alles dafür tun um dieses öfter zu sehen. Er würde es nie offen zu geben doch wenn sein Mitbewohner glücklich war, dann war er es auch. Doch das Lächeln verschwand urplötzlich als er nach vorne blickte. Eine schwarze Limousine hatte vor ihrer Straße geparkt.

 _Heute bleibt mir nichts erspart. Sieh es positiv Sherlock du musst kein Taxi rufen._ Doch leider beruhigte ihn diese Gedanke kein bisschen. Er schlenderte auf den Wagen zu und öffnete die Tür.

"Mycroft." Grüßte er seinen Bruder kühl wie immer und stieg ein.

"Sherlock. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du mit deinem inneren Kampf fertig bist und deinen großen Bruder Hallo sagst? Gibt es Probleme?" Erkundigte sich Mycroft belustigt. Anthea saß wie immer neben ihm, hatte aber nur ihr Handy im Kopf. Diese Frau würde sich wohl nie ändern.

"Scotland Yard!" Befahl der jüngere der beiden Männer und schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Das Auto fuhr sofort los. "Aber immer mit der Ruhe. Lass uns erst mal plaudern." Doch dafür hatte Sherlock heute wirklich keinen Nerv. Nicht das er je viel dafür übrig hatte mit seinem Bruder zu reden, aber er machte schon mal Ausnahmen. Entweder wenn er auch was davon hatte oder in ganz seltenen Fällen wenn ihn seine Mutter darum bat.

“Mycroft wie du weist ist Weihnachten erst in zwei Monaten. Also gibt es nichts zum Plaudern."

"Oh doch das gibt es Sherlock." Erwiderte der Ältere als wüsste er mal wieder mehr über seinen jüngeren Bruder.

"Weißt du Dr. Watson wird nicht für immer bleiben." Er vergaß für eine Sekunde wo er war und schloss die Augen. Sein Bruder konnte manchmal wirklich grausam sein. Dachte er vielleicht das ihm das noch nicht in den Sinn kam. Wirklich befassen wollte er sich mit dem Thema überhaupt nicht. Das war eins der Dinge die einfach in seinem Kopf auftauchten. Warum dies so war das wollte er nicht ergründen.

"Zählst du schon die Tage, Mycroft? Bis du dich wieder alleine um mich kümmern kannst." Er wollte gleichgültig klingen. Aber das hatte wohl nicht funktioniert, denn selbst Anthea sah kurz von ihrem Spielzeug auf und gab Sherlock einen mitleidigen Blick.

"Willst du das ich was unternehme?" Bot der ältere Holmes freundlich an. _Mycroft wusste es ja eh schon. Also bringt leugnen auch nichts. Wieso kann ich das Ganze nicht einfach sein lassen? Ich will nicht das Mycroft sich da einmischt. Es würde doch nichts ändern._

"Nein. Du tust gar nichts. Wenn er gehen will, dann soll er nur." Selbst für seine Ohren klang er echt erbärmlich. Seit wann war seine Selbstkontrolle so ins sinken geraten? "Sherlock. Ich.." Wollte Mycroft wieder anfangen. Dieser hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er brachte schließlich kein Mitleid.

"Ich muss hier aussteigen." Der Wagen kam zum Stehen und Sherlock sprang eilig aus dem Auto und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Schnell ging er zum Eingang des vor ihm liegenden Gebäudes. Er musste sich ablenken und wenn Molly neue Leichen hatte wusste er auch genau wie. Doch auch hier machte ihm das Schicksal ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Denn auf dem Weg zu Lestrade’s Büro traf er eins seiner Hunde.

"Na heute ohne Hund unterwegs?" Stichelte Anderson. Manchmal fragte sich Sherlock wirklich ob das ein Hobby von dem Mann war. "Und wer hat Sie von ihrer der Leine gelassen?" Gab Sherlock gelassen zurück. Anderson wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sein Boss dazwischen funkte.

"Ah Sherlock da sind Sie ja. In mein Büro." Um es zu verdeutlichen zeigte er noch mit der Hand in die Richtung in der es lag. Die beiden Streitlustigen wollten ihn aber einfach ignorieren.

"Anderson ihre Schicht ist schon längst beendet. Was suchen sie noch hier?" Der DI machte auf den Absatz kehrt und ging zu seinem Büro. Mit einem ‘Heute noch Sherlock’ öffnete er die Tür. Der Lockenkopf und der Forensiker gaben sich noch einen letzten Blick der besagte das noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen ist und dann ging jeder seinen Weg. Anderson in seinen wie glaubte wohl verdienten Feierabend und Sherlock zur seiner Informationsquelle.

"Der Tote ist Vincent Medley. 25 Jahre alt. Ein Musiker der sein Geld mit Auftritten in Bars und Cafés verdiente."

"Sherlock woher wussten sie das?" Fragte der Inspektor verblüfft. Eigentlich wollte er nämlich das alles vor diktieren. "Sein Bild war zufällig auf einem Plakat." Erwiderte Sherlock nur nüchtern.

"Schön. Aber wenn Sie das alles schon wissen was wollen Sie dann hier?" "Ich wollte mir die Leiche nochmal ansehen." _Und außerdem fühle ich mich gern bestätigt. Es hätte Ausnahmsweise mal sein können das Scotland Yard noch ein bisschen mehr weiß. Nun weiß ich das ich mir wohl umsonst mal Hoffnungen gemacht habe._ In Wahrheit wäre das Genie auch so vorbei gekommen. Denn seinem Mitbewohner beim Schlafen anzusehen war nicht gerade eine aufregende Beschäftigung. Zumindest würde er das sagen wenn jemand Frage sollte.

"Na gut. Sie kennen ja den Weg. Ich hab noch etwas anderes vor!" In dem Moment eilte der Grauhaarige die Tür hinaus ohne auch Sherlock noch mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Der Mann trug nicht seine gewöhnliche Kleidung. Er hatte sich tatsächlich etwas Neues und Moderneres angezogen. Dann trug er auch noch ein ganz anderes Aftershave.

 _Da sollte jemand beeindruckt werden. Lestrade hat ein Date? Seltsam. Sonst ist es doch seine Frau die sich mit anderen trifft._ Stellte Sherlock erstaunt fest. Trotzdem war es Schade das es nicht mehr über das Opfer zu erfahren gab. Der Detektiv hätte jetzt wirklich Lust gehabt seine jetzige Langeweile an dem Wohnort des Toten auszulassen. Alles durchsuchen nach Informationen die den Mord aufklären könnten. Als er in der Pathologie ankam, war alles ruhig. Das Licht brannte aber noch. Medley lag wie erwartet auf einem der Tische. Nach dem Zustand der Leiche war Miss Hooper schon fertig mit ihrer Arbeit.

"Hey Sherlock. Na auch einen Kaffee?" Kam Molly ein wenig erfreut um die Ecke als sie den Mann erblickte.

"..." Doch der Detektiv erwiderte nichts. Verlegen hielt sie ihm einen Becher entgegen. "Ja ich weiß. Schwarz mit zwei Stückchen Zucker."

"Danke." Sagte Sherlock dann etwas sprachlos und er meinte es zur Abwechslung auch genauso.

 _“Wissen sie. Es bringt sie nicht um die Worte Bitte und Danke öfters zu verwenden.”_ Hatte John einmal erwähnt. Er raufte sich durch die dunklen Locken. Warum war der Exsoldat schon wieder in seinem Kopf? Molly sah ihn daraufhin etwas skeptisch an.

"Nicht mit Zucker?" Sie blinzelte bei dem Gedanken etwas vor ihrem Schwarm falsch gemacht zu haben.

"Doch schon. Es ist nur.." Er wusste nicht einmal wie er sich genau erklären sollte.

"Wo haben Sie John heute gelassen? Musste er arbeiten?" Die Frau wundert sich schon ein wenig weil das Genie sonst nie ohne den Arzt erschien. Vielleicht weil der Mann Sherlock den medizinischen Teil besser näher brachte als sie. Innerlich behagte ihr das nicht. Doch tun konnte sie auch nichts dagegen. "Nein er ruht sich Zuhause aus." Erklärte Sherlock etwas genervt.

_Warum interessierte sich plötzlich die ganze Welt für John? Als hätte ich nichts besser zu tun als den ganzen Tag über diesen zu quatschen. Der Mann hat ein Telefon und kann somit kontaktiert werden._

"Das ist nett von ihnen." Sie lächelte ihn kurz an.

"Na ja kommen wir zu unserem Toten. Er wurde mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand niedergeschlagen"

"Er lag schon am Boden."

"Der stumpfe Gegenstand muss wohl ein Stein oder ähnliches gewesen sein. Mehr konnte ich leider von der Kopfverletzung nicht herausfinden." Versuchte sie Sherlock zu ignorieren.

"Außerdem konnte ich außer Alkohol noch eine andere Droge im Blut feststellen. Vermutlich hat er Kokain regelmäßig zu sich genommen. Der Mann musste auch länger nichts gegessen haben. Sein Magen war vollkommen leer." Als Molly aufhörte zu sprechen. Sah er sie endlich richtig an. Seine Augen waren bisher nur auf die Leiche fixiert. Jetzt bemerkte er dass sie sich mal schöner angezogen hatte.

"Sie waren aus?" Natürlich war es mal wieder mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Ihnen fällt auch alles auf." Aber Molly war den Ton schon gewöhnt und fand es schön das der Detektiv mal Interesse für sie zeigte.

"Ja ich treffe wieder Leute nachdem..." Sie brach ab und sah wortlos nach unten Sherlock wusste ebenfalls nicht genau was er zu dem Thema sagen sollte. Hatte er doch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht was es für diese Frau hieß wenn man sie nur benutze. Doch was kümmerte ihn das? Schließlich war sie diejenige die mit Moriarty ausging. Seiner Meinung nach hätte sie ihren Gegenüber besser überprüfen sollen.

"Meinen Sie mit mir wird das mal noch was?" Sprach sie nun ein wenig bitter weiter. Das war Johns Gebiet. Ich soll sie doch nicht trösten oder sowas. Deswegen find ich Gefühle sinnlos. Sie bringen dich durcheinander. Lassen dich Dinge tun von den du weist das sie dämlich sind. Man sollte immer alles mit dem Kopf entscheiden. Aber was ist wenn sie ihn wirklich mochte? Die Figur die Moriarty erfand.

"Tut mir leid. Ich weiß doch das Sie mit so etwas nichts anfangen können." Sie machte eine Pause um sich wieder besser in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen ihnen beiden?" Wechselte Molly abrupt das Thema. Sherlock zwinkerte kurz verblüfft. Ihn irritierte die Frage doch sehr. Denn sonst ging sie doch immer an seinen Mitbewohner.

"Wo habe ich mein Handy? Sherlock Holmes ist sprachlos. Das muss festgehalten werden sonst glaub mir das niemand." Kichert sie vor sich hin. Doch der Lockenkopf fand das gar nicht lustig. Verärgert wollte sofort kehrt machen und gehen.

"Nun warten Sie doch!" Sie wollte ihn am Arm packen. Doch der Mann schüttelte die Hand und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

"Dr. Watson und ich sind ...Freunde." Das letzte Wort spuckte er kaum hörbar aus. Als wäre es etwas Unaussprechliches.

"Falls Sie mal jemanden zum Reden brauchen. Sie wissen ja wo sie mich finden." Daraufhin drehte er sich um und sah sie noch einen Moment lang noch an. Konnte er so einfach darauf eingehen? Er fragte sich was sie davon hatte wenn sie ihm nur zuhören konnte?

Doch er nickte ihr nur zu und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren hinaus. Die restliche Zeit verbrachte er damit die Leute in Bars zu befragen wer Vincent Medley war. Doch niemand wollte etwas über diesen Mann preisgeben. Er selbst mied die Öffentlichkeit wenn es nicht gerade der Fallaufklärung diente, aber bei diesem Mann schien es als hätte er aufgehört zu existieren und damit auch schnell vergessen. Er musste wohl einsehen das es heute nichts mehr gab was er tun konnte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer machte er sich also auf Suche nach einem Taxi. Als er dabei zufällig auf die andere Straßenseite blickte, sah er das dort gerade eins gehalten hatte. Bei so wenig Verkehr ergriff er die Initiative und überquerte in schnellen Schritten die Straße. London besaß so viele Einwohner und trotzdem hatte er schon wieder das Glück eine bekannte Person zu treffen. Sarah Saywer, Johns Chefin stieg gerade heiter mit einer anderen Frau aus dem Wagen aus. Er könnte die Chance nutzen und sich das Taxi schnappen oder er ging diesem Weib einfach aus dem Weg um sogenannte nette Konversationen meiden zu können.

"Oh hey Sherlock. Jagen sie wieder Verbrecher?" Doch der Lockenkopf sah ein das er zu langsam war und er drehte sich falsch Lächelnd zu ihr. Wenn er nicht freundlich zu ihr war würde er wieder eine Standpauke von John über Manieren zu hören bekommen.

"Nein eigentlich bin ich .." Doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden. "Da hab ich John schon mal frei gegeben und was macht er .." Sie sah sich suchend nach ihm um.

"Wo ist er überhaupt?" Langsam fragte sich der Detektiv wirklich was mit der Welt los war. Der Mann hatte ein Handy und seine Adresse ist auch bekannt. Also warum erkundigten sich alle bei Sherlock nach dem Doktor? Denn für sowas hatte er wirklich keine Zeit.

"Er wäre heute nur überflüssig gewesen. Ich habe ihn in der Baker Street gelassen." Informierte er sie kühl und hoffte das sie sich damit zufrieden gab.

"Überflüssig hm?" Der Blick dieser Ärztin wollte ihm was sagen doch Sherlock war das egal. "Sie sind ein guter Freund für John." Erklärte sie plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und lächelte. Das Genie schob kurz irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Aber dann schüttelte er das Gefühl ab und war schon darauf und dran in das Auto zu steigen.

"Sarah willst du mir den gut aussehenden Mann hier nicht vorstellen?" Drängelte sich nun die Freundin dazwischen. Sarah seufzte kurz. Eigentlich war sie nicht scharf darauf die beiden einander vorzustellen.

"Das ist Sherlock Holmes. Er ist außerdem Detektiv." Erklärte sie dann doch freundlich. "Consulting Detektiv." Schaltete sich Sherlock ein und Sarah rollte mit den Augen. "Ja wie auch immer das ist ..."

"Elaine Gross" Unterbrach das Genie sie schon wieder. Doch so wie er ihren Namen aussprach klang das für die Ärztin als wäre er nicht gerade sehr angetan von ihrer Freundin. "Korrupteste Anwältin von der ich je gelesen habe." Erklärte Sherlock gelangweilt weiter. "Ein Fan?" Fragte Elaine ein wenig entzückt. Sarah bemerkte das hier langsam dicke Luft entstand und schob Elaine schon ein Stück weg. "Nicht wirklich." Der Mann drehte sich aber dann auch schon von den Frauen weg.

"Na ja wir müssen dann auch mal los." Warf die Ärztin ein bevor das Ganze noch eskalierte. Sherlock stieg ohne noch mal ein Wort zu verlieren in das Taxi.

"Elaine halt dich fern von ihm." Sarah wollte nicht das es wieder Streit in der Baker Street herrschte und ihre Freundin hatte nun mal ein Talent für sowas.

"Wieso denn?" Doch die machte sich nicht viel aus der Warnung. "Ich sag nur harte Schale harter Kern." "Heißt das nicht weicher Kern? Außerdem stehe ich auf die Harten." Grinste sie schelmisch. Sarah schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging in das Café das vor ihnen lag und die andere Frau folgte ihr lächelnd. Sherlock bekam davon nichts mit. Er war schon unterwegs zurück zur Baker Street.

* * *

Als John endlich mit allen fertig war, hatte er sich ein Buch über Kräuterheilkunde geschnappt und sich in seinen Sessel gesetzt. Seiner Meinung konnte selbst er noch viel dazu lernen. Trotzdem schielte er für einen Moment zu dem anderen Mann.

"Kommen Sie Sherlock. Hören Sie doch auf zu schmollen." Der Detektiv lag seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf der Couch ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Wie des Öfteren wenn er wegen irgendwas mies drauf war.

"Es tut mir Leid dass ich mich über Sie lustig gemacht habe." Aber allmählich wurde es dem Doktor auch zu viel. Sein Mitbewohner musste sich doch nicht immer wie ein Kind verhalten. "Wenn Sie schon nicht mit mir reden, dann trinken sie wenigstens ihren Tee. Er wird sonst kalt." Sherlock drehte sich langsam um. Aber nur so viel das er über seine Schulter auf den Couchtisch sehen konnte. Da stand eine dampfende Tasse. Sherlock stellte sich die Frage warum er nicht bemerkte das sein Mitbewohner den Tee dort abgestellte hatte. Manchmal war es sogar seltsam für ihn wenn er so in seiner Gedanken versunken war.

Mit einem"Hmpf" schwang der Detektiv die Beine runter von dem Sofa. Wie kann man sich in dem alter wie ein Kleinkind verhalten, dachte der Arzt für sich und musste schmunzeln. Als das sture Kind zu ihm rüber sah, blickte er schnell wieder in sein Buch. Sherlock schlürfte seinen Tee und lies dabei John nicht aus den Augen. Ihm war danach mal wieder auszugehen. Diesmal ohne irgendjemanden zu beschatten. Die Frage war hatte der Blonde noch Hunger und würde er ihn einfach so begleiten? Natürlich wusste er dass Mrs. Hudson etwas zu Essen hoch gebracht hatte. Seiner Ansicht nach war es sicherlich ein Sandwich.

_Oder sollte mal was anderes passieren? Wir gehen ja immer nur essen wenn wir jemanden verfolgen. Na ja John gönnt sich was. Sonst würde er verhungern, wie er selbst immer betonte. Aber was wäre wenn ich ihn mal zu etwas anderem auffordern würde? Er führt die Frauen gerne ins Kino. Ich finde zwar an sowas nicht wirklich gefallen. Aber ich sehe mit John auch oft fern obwohl ich daran auch nicht so interessiert bin. Klingt das seltsam wenn ich ihn ins Kino einladen würde? Wir waren ja schon einmal zusammen in einer Vorstellung.._

"Jo.." Doch da klingelte des Doktors Telefon. Dieser suchte sofort nach dem klingelten Objekt in seiner Jacke, die über den Sessel hing indem er saß. Der Display zeigte ihm das es Sarah war.

"Hey!" Er hoffte das er heute nicht doch noch arbeiten musste. Auch wenn er sich gerade ausgeschlafen fühlte.

"Hi John. Ich hatte heute nicht so viel zu tun....und da hab ich mich gefragt ob wir uns vielleicht treffen?" Kam es freudig von dem Anrufer. Einen Augenblick dachte er daran hier bei Sherlock zu bleiben. Doch dann kam ihm wieder dessen schlechte Laune in den Sinn. Also würde ihm ein Abend auswärts auch gut tun.

"Ok in einer Stunde an unserer Bar?" Aus unempfindlichen Gründen fiel ihm gerade auf das er mit dem Lockenkopf noch nie dort war. Zugegeben sie beide besuchten Bars nicht gerade in ihrer Freizeit. Trotzdem könnten sie auch mal zusammen als Freunde etwas unternehmen. Zumindest dachte er das sein Mitbewohner sich ihm so mehr öffnen würde.

"Ok klingt gut. Bis dann." Erwiderte Sarah und holte den Blonden damit zurück in die reale Welt. "Bis dann." Damit legte er auf und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee Sherlock würde gemeinsam mit ihm eine Bar besuchen? Seufzend wollte er sich grad umdrehen, denn während des Gesprächs war er aufgestanden und hatte sich in die Küche begeben. Doch da stieß er schon gegen seinen Mitbewohner. John fragte sich ob er die ganze Zeit hier stand und gelauscht hatte.

"Noch was vor?" Gab Sherlock etwas kühl von sich. Aber nur weil er wusste das sein Pläne zunichte gemacht wurden.

"Ja ehm .. Sarah hatte gefragt ob ich nicht Zeit hätte und.." Der Doktor kratze sich verlegen am Kopf. Einerseits weil er sich wunderte, er musste sich ja nicht vor Sherlock rechtfertigen. Andererseits starrte der Detektiv ihn so intensiv an, dass er sich wieder an seinen merkwürdigen Traum erinnerte.

"Wollten Sie gerade etwas Bestimmtes?" Der Ältere musste feststellen das Sherlock wirklich sehr blaue Augen hatte.

"Nicht so wichtig!" Antwortete Sherlock patzig und ging damit in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. John konnte diese Reaktion nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Schließlich hatte er dich nichts getan. Mit diesen Gedanken machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er suchte sich frische Sachen zusammen und marschierte dann ins Bad unter die Dusche. Für ihn war das Genie immer wieder ein Rätsel. An manchen Tagen dachte der Arzt er könne ihn verstehen und dann gab es wieder Momente wie diese. Die heiße Dusche tat da gut, liess sie ihn doch etwas entspannen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem eigenartigen Traum. Die Sätze die dieser weibliche Sherlock geäußerte hatte, wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Er drehte die Dusche aus. Zum Glück hing dieses Mal noch ein sauberes Handtuch da mit dem er sich abtrocknen konnte.

"Ich möchte doch gar nicht alles." Murmelte er vor sich hin. Schnell föhnte er sich auch die Haare trocken. Ihm war klar dass er sich entscheiden musste was er im Leben wollte. War er schon lange nicht mehr so jung um die Zeit sinnlos verstreichen zu lassen.

"Ich mach mich jetzt los!" Erklärte er seinem Mitbewohner noch als er fertig angezogen vor dessen Tür stand. Aber natürlich bekam er kein Antwort. Nicht das er sehr auf eine gehofft hat.

"Falls Sie Hunger haben müssen sie sich wohl was bestellen oder selber was holen." Wieder nur Stille.

"Bis später." Sagte John noch und ging dann die Treppe hinunter. Als er zur Tür hinaus war, atmete er erst mal die frische Nachtluft ein. Er wusste nicht was er im Leben wollte. Es war auch alles so kompliziert. Sherlock hätte er gern um einen Rat gebeten. Doch der sonst so schlaue Kopf hat von solchen Dingen keine Ahnung. Außerdem wie sollte er nachfragen ohne sich selbst zu blamieren?

_Sherlock ich habe von ihnen geträumt...sie waren meine Ehefrau. Er würde mich doch auslachen. Vielleicht wollte der Traum mir was sagen. Aber bestimmt nicht das ich so einsam bin das ich mich an meinen Mitbewohner schmeißen soll. Trotzdem als er mir vorhin kurz so nahe war da habe ich mich seltsam gefühlt. Vielleicht nur weil er mir zu nahe gekommen ist. Der Kerl hat doch was sowas betraf keine Manieren. Doch ich sollte hier nicht weiter herumstehen. Vielleicht kann ich Sarah fragen was das zu bedeuten hat. Bloss gut dass die Bar nicht weit von hier entfernt ist. So kann ich zu Fuß gehen._

Als Sherlock die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, stand er von seinem Bett auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Seinen Mantel und den Schal ließ er unterwegs einfach auf den Boden fallen.

 _Was fällt ihm ein?_ Er war verärgert das der Arzt immer noch sprang wenn diese Frau anrief. Dabei waren sie doch kein Paar mehr. Vielleicht hätte er John erzählen sollen das sie einen neuen Mann an ihrer Seite hatte. Ihm ist heute auch aufgefallen das dieser auch den nächsten Schritt gewagt hatte. Darüber schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Verstehen konnte er solche Entscheidungen schließlich nicht.

 _Was fällt ihr ein?_ Endlich hätte er mal einen angenehmen Abend mit John gehabt. Er wusste das der Doktor sowas auch mochte. Gemütlich vor dem Fernseher, Feuer im Kamin und eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Doch Sherlock wollte mit ihm mal wieder ausgehen. Wenn er mit John unterwegs war, dann war alles langweilige plötzlich interessant. Er mochte es sehr ihm Dinge zu erklären und von ihm dann Bewunderung zu ernten. Er wollte wissen was John wichtig war, dass es ihm vielleicht eines Tages auch wichtig war. Ein griff nach seiner Geige und im nächsten Moment spielte er wie ein wilder darauf. Was er sonst nur tat wenn sein Bruder zu Besuch war. Aber so konnte er sich einfach viel besser konzentrieren. Alles Unwichtige ausfiltern. Sich nur auf die wichtigen Dinge fokussieren. Trotzdem ging im nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

_Wann wird John wieder kommen?_


	2. Chapter 2

Als John an der Bar ankam, hatte es sich seine Chefin schon in einer Ecke gemütlich gemacht.

"Wartest du schon lange?" John zog seine Jacke aus und machte es sich gegenüber von ihr bequem.

"Nein, ich bin auch gerade erst zur Tür hinein." Antwortete sie.

"Sherlock war heute alleine auf Verbrecherjagd hm?" Erkundigte sich schelmisch denn sie hatte den Mann ja getroffen. Ihr war auch klar das der Detektiv davon wohl nichts erwähnt hatte.

"Woher.. Du bist ihm begegnet?" Ein wenig erstaunt war der Blondschopf schon. Er grübelte ob Sherlock vielleicht deswegen noch schlecht gelaunt war. Aber er schüttelte das gleich wieder ab. Denn was hätte die Frau die ihn nun gegenüber sass dem Mann schon tun können.

"Ich war mit einer Freundin unterwegs zu dem neuen Café. Das was vier Blocks weiter von der Praxis eröffnet hat. Ja Sherlock war da. Wir haben alle kurz Hallo gesagt und er ist dann mit unserem Taxi davongefahren. Das war alles." Da kam auch schon ein Kellner. Beide bestellten sich erstmal eine heiße Schokolade.

"Also bin ich nur Ersatz weil deine Freundin keine Zeit mehr hatte." Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nein, nein. So ist das wirklich nicht. Ach John sei doch nicht so. Ich bin froh das wir uns mal wieder ohne das ganze drum herum treffen können." Versuchte sie ihn schnell zu besänftigen.

"Schließlich hast du ja nie Zeit für mich. Außer bei der Arbeit haben wir uns ja nur noch selten gesehen. Du solltest wirklich nicht die ganze Nacht durch die Straßen laufen und Verbrecherjagd spielen." Da wurde ihnen auch schon die Schokolade gebracht. Als der Kellner wieder verschwand, suchte sie mit ihrer Hand die seine.

"Hör zu John.." Doch der Doktor lässt sich in solchen Momenten nur ungern belehren und unterbrach sie ein wenig streng.

"Nein hör du mir zu! Ich bin dir dankbar dafür das du dir Sorgen machst. Wirklich. Aber so bin ich nun mal. Ich hätte auch mal gedacht das es anders kommt. Das ganze Fälle aufklären, Verbrecher jagen und so weiter. Es gibt mir das Gefühl etwas Gutes zu tun." Deshalb haben sie beide auch beschlossen Freunde zu sein, denn eine Beziehung würde zwischen ihnen ja doch nie funktionieren. Nicht mit ihr oder sonst irgendjemanden. Doch es war ok. Natürlich hatte er die eine oder andere Bettgeschichte. John war auch nur ein Mann. Aber so wie es war, war es gut. Daran würde er nichts ändern wollen. Vielleicht würde es ihm schon gefallen wenn Sherlock manchmal nicht so schwierig wäre. Als er wieder an den Detektiv dachte sah er dabei verträumt in seine Tasse und nahm einen Schluck des warmen Getränks zu sich. Sarah musste lächeln als sie den Blondschopf so sah.

"Ok mal was anderes. Wie ist der Sex mit Sherlock?" Da wurde es John ganz anders und er spuckte sein Getränk fast über den ganzen Tisch. Dazu kam noch das sein Gesicht ganz warm wurde. Normalerweise lässt ihn sowas kalt. Aber seit er diesen Traum hatte wollte er nicht über sowas nachdenken. Seine Gesprächspartnerin gegenüber konnte nicht anders als lachen.

"Du hättest gerade mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Unbezahlbar." Sarah lachte weiter bis sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"So lustig ist das auch nicht." Beschwerte der Blonde sich. Denn der Gedanke war doch absurde. Schließlich stand er nicht auf Männer.

"Ausserdem glaube ich nicht das ich Sherlock’s Typ bin. Denn Mister Mein-Verstand-überragt-alles möchte bestimmt jemanden der mit ihm geistig mithalten kann." John wollte lustig klingen. Versagte aber wohl, den Sarah sah in Mitleidig an. Da war schon wieder das seltsame Gefühl in ihm. Doch wieder ignorierte er es gekonnt.

"Nun aber genug von mir. Was läuft bei dir? Wie ich sehe willst du heiraten." Wechselte er nun das Thema als er den Ring sah. Ihm war er schon vorher aufgefallen. Aber im Gegensatz zu jemand anderen wusste er was Anstand ist und behält solche Details für sich. Da bemerkte er verärgert das er schon wieder an den Detektiv dachte und der war noch nicht mal anwesend.

"Ja er hat mich endlich gefragt." Platze es nun freudig aus ihr heraus. "Ich freue mich für euch beide." Gratulierte er ihr und tat wenigstens so als würde er sich mitfreuen.

"Danke. Aber wie wäre es mit einer Doppelhochzeit?" Grinste sie nun und sah ihn dabei wissen an. John musste jetzt auch lachen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste das er langsam wirklich sowas wie Sherlock’s kleine Hausfrau geworden war.

"Natürlich. Aber Sherlock trägt das Kleid. Weiß betont einfach nicht meine gute Figur." Bloss gut das die Bar heute gut besucht war, denn nun verfielen beide in schallendem Gelächter.

* * *

 

Sherlock hingegen musste wohl einsehen das seine Geige ihm heute auch nicht weiter helfen konnte. Also legte er sie in seinen Sessel.

"Nett." Schlagartig drehte er sich nach der fremden Stimme um. Vor ihm stand diese Anwältin. Seltsam er hatte sie gar nicht reinkommen hören. Heute war er wohl wirklich mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt als sonst.

"Seit wann stehen Sie da? Und wie sind sie überhaupt hier reingekommen?” Er hoffte das Mrs. Hudson sie nicht reingelassen hatte. Doch sie hätte ihn dann ja gerufen und außerdem war sie noch außer Haus.

"Nicht so unfreundlich Mister Holmes. Ihre Haushälterin war so nett und hat mich rein gelassen." Sagte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Doch Sherlock lies sowas meistens kalt. Da konnten Frauen noch so gut aussehen. Belügen konnte ihn noch keine so einfach.

"Wollen Sie etwas Bestimmtes oder stalken Sie Leuten einfach gerne hinterher?" Zu ihr konnte er wenigstens so ungehobelt sein wie er wollte. Schließlich war sie es die unangekündigt hier einbrach.

"Ich war grad in der Nähe und da dachte ich komme Sie mal besuchen."

_Hier in der Umgebung wohnt niemand der sich solche eine Frau leisten kann oder will. Entweder sie lügt besser oder sie wird dem Kopf im Kühlschrank Gesellschaft leisten._

"Gemütlich haben Sie es hier." Und damit setzte sie sich in Johns Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie öffnete ihren Mantel. Sie trug einen kurzen engen Rock und eine freizügige Bluse. Die langen braunen vermutlich gefärbten Haare, hatte sie zu einem Dutt hoch gesteckt. Sie war außerdem zu viel geschminkt.

 _Ich habe Prostituierte gesehen die besser angezogen waren. Warum denken Frauen immer das sie so kriegen was sie wollen?_ Gelangweilt drehte sich Sherlock weg. Sie hob verärgert die Augenbrauen. Für sie war es nicht schwer diese Adresse heraus zu finden und weil der Detektiv nun mal recht attraktiv war, wollte sie auch ein wenig Spass mit ihm haben. Doch noch nie hatte sich ein Mann von ihr weg gedreht.

"Wo ist das Portmonee?" _Ah. Darauf ist sie aus. Lestrade wird es freuen zu hören das ich schon einen Verdächtigen habe. Ich hoffe nur das dieser nicht noch mit seinem Date beschäftigt ist. Langsam wird das nämlich nervig. Auch wenn dessen Frau schon lange kein Interesse mehr an der Ehe hatte, muss er es ihr doch nicht gleichtun._ Dabei waren dem Mann des DI’s Gefühle natürlich egal. Er wollte nur das Lestrade sich nicht so sehr von der Arbeit abwendet. Flink wollte er also sein Handy zücken doch da schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn.

"Mister Holmes ich habe ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, das sie unmöglich abschlagen können." Hauchte sie ihm von hinten ins Ohr. Mit den hohen Schuhen war das ja auch kein Problem. Wütend stieß er die Frau von sich weg.

"Fassen sie mich nicht an!" Sie fiel ein wenig erschrocken zurück in den Sessel. Niemand durfte ihn einfach so anfassen. _Niemand. Außer.._

"Sie sind einer von der ganz harten Sorte hm?" Lächelte sie ihn fast diabolisch von unten her an.

"Aber wenn ich etwas will dann bekomme ich das auch. Also sie geben mir den Geldbeutel und wir beide haben dann hinterher ein bisschen Spaß."

 _Die Anwaltslizenz hat sie sicher auch so bekommen._ Dachte der Detektiv angeekelt als er ein wenig Abstand von ihr nahm.

"Nein ich weiß was Besseres, Miss Gross. Sie gehen jetzt und ich versuche das ganze Szenario zu vergessen." Die Worte spuckte er ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht. Damit drehte er sich von ihr weg und machte sich wieder an seinen Handy zu schaffen. Ein schwerer Fehler, wie er im nächsten Moment feststellen musste. Er spürte nämlich einen starken Stich am Hals.

"Ein kleines Mittelchen für die ganz Schwierigen." Erklärte sie belustigt. Sherlock drehte sich ungläubig wieder zu ihr. Die Frau hatte tatsächlich mit einem Blassrohr auf ihn geschossen. "Ziemlich altmodisch. Finden sie nicht?" Äußerte der Detektiv gelassen als er den kleinen Pfeil aus seinen Hals zog und ihn achtlos auf den Boden warf.

 _Hm? Ein Betäubungspfeil war das also nicht. Ich kann für sie nur hoffen das John später nichts schädliches feststellt. Ansonsten kann sie sich warm anziehen._ Trotzdem fühlte sich Sherlock langsam seltsam.

"Altmodisch? Vielleicht. Aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck." Klärte ihn Elaine gelassen auf.

"Bevor wir zum spaßigen Teil kommen, können sie mir ruhig sagen wo sie das Ding versteckt haben. Oder sie stellen sich weiterhin Stur und ich durchwühle die ganze Wohnung."

"Sie werden gar nichts .." Er brach ab, denn seine Kehle war plötzlich so trocken. Dann kam da noch eine unheimliche Wärme auf. Sherlock versuchte irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er torkelte zum Sofa und lies sich einfach auf dieses fallen. Es roch noch nach John. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das in diesem Moment.

"...John." Säuselte er vor sich hin. Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm plötzlich so fremd vor. Auch wenn er sauer war das der Doktor ausging. Jetzt war der Detektiv froh dass der er nicht hier war um ihn so zu sehen. Denn dieser wäre nur verärgert über seine momentane Lage. Er hatte schließlich versprochen keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen.

Dass das hier nicht freiwillig war hatte Sherlock in seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Wenn er sie nicht unterschätzt hätte, würde er nicht in diesem Schlamassel sitzen. Ihm war klar dass er sich auf etwas konzentrieren musste um diesen seltsamen Gefühl nicht nachzugeben. Doch das funktionierte nur ein paar Sekunden bis ihm plötzlich der Schweiß ausbrach und ihm auch unmittelbar bewusst wurde was sie ihm da verabreicht hatte.

"Eine .....aphrodisierende Droge." Stellte er mit heiserer Stimme fest und schloss dann noch kurz die Augen. Er wünschte sich er wusste was für eine Art es wäre dann könnte er irgendwas nehmen was dagegen wirken konnte. Auch wenn es eine Schlaftablette sein musste.

"Ja und es hält noch ein paar Stunden an." Sagte sie gelangweilt und fing an die Schränke zu durchsuchen. Sherlock war zum ersten Mal Dankbar für eine von Johns aufgestellten Regeln.

 _"Sherlock sie lassen Beweise nur mitgehen wenn sie, sie zuerst gefunden haben!"_ Und weil Lestrade heute Morgen zuerst an Ort und Stelle war musste er es da lassen. Sherlock sah zu wie Elaine die fast die ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf stellte. Er wusste dafür würde er wieder Ärger von John bekommen und Schuld war er dieses Mal wirklich nicht. Seufzend versuchte er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen. Seine Atmung ging schneller und er schlang die Arme aus unempfindlichen Gründen um sich. Der Detektiv hatte sich auch das eine oder andere Zeug in seiner Studienzeit gespritzt, aber Potenzmittel hatte er nie wirklich nötig. Ihm war klar das schnell eine Idee her musst.

* * *

 

".. und Sherlock nur so: Ist das nicht offensichtlich?!" John erzählte eines dieser Sherlock-und-die-Welt-Geschichten. Sarah hielt sich schon den Bauch vor Lachen. John gähnte urplötzlich. Komisch er hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen und war schon wieder Müde. Kurz überlegte er ob er sich vielleicht was eingefangen hatte.

"Wir sollten Schuss für heute machen. Es war ein sehr angenehmer Abend und lustig dazu." Schmunzelte die Frau.

"Du hast recht. Es ist ja schon spät und du musst ja noch mit dem Taxi eine Weile fahren. Ich wohne ja um die Ecke." Beide standen also auf und zogen sich ihre Jacken an, bevor sie hinausgingen. Vor der Tür umarmten sie sich noch einmal zum Abschied.

"Wir sehen uns dann bei der Arbeit."

"Ja bis nächste Woche." Damit stieg sie in das nächste Taxi ein das an der Straße stand und winkte ihm noch mal als es losfuhr. John sah dem Auto leicht lächelnd hinterher. Er musste zugeben dass es wirklich ein angenehmer Abend war. Vielleicht sollte er sowas wirklich öfter machen. Mit diesen Gedanken ging er in Richtung Baker Street. Sie beide sprachen über alles was ihnen so einfiel und John fühlte sich jetzt etwas besser. Es waren seine Worte das ihm sein Leben so gefiel. Also konnte er es auch so weiter führen.

"Sherlock such dein schönstes Kleid heraus wir gehen auf eine Hochzeit!" Schmunzelte er in seinen immer noch nicht rasierten drei Tage Bart. John hätte wohl besser kein Bier bestellen sollen. Er hoffte nur sein Mitbewohner war auch in einer lustigen Stimmung. Sarah hatte gesagt das es völlig natürlich ist seltsame Träume zu haben. Sie beide wohnen ja schließlich schon eine Weile zusammen. Schlaflosigkeit war auch ein Grund warum er solche Träume hatte. Trotzdem der Gedanke daran mit Sherlock mehr zu Teilen als nur die Wohnung behagte John irgendwie nicht.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen viel ihm auf das er mit seinem Problem nicht wirklich weiter gekommen war. Er seufzte als er vor der Haustür nach dem Schlüssel suchte. Natürlich brannte in ihrer Wohnung noch Licht. Für ihn war das nichts neues das der Lockenkopf zu dieser späten Stunde manchmal erst richtig wach wurde. Gähnend trat er in den Flur. Erstaunt ging er die Treppe hinauf als er nicht das Geringste hörte. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand auch offen, doch von Sherlock war keine Spur zu sehen. Als er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah, bemerkte nicht nur die Unordnung sondern John roch auch noch etwas Eigenartiges. Also er hatte es schon vorher gerochen, aber er fand es nur eigenartig diesen Duft in ihrer Wohnung wieder zu finden wenn er doch ausgeflogen war. Wahrscheinlich macht seine Mitbewohner wieder eigenartige Experimente. Der Doktor würde den Detektiv gar nicht erst fragen, hinter her wollte er es gar nicht wissen.

"Sherlock sind Sie Zuhause?" Als er in die Küche blickte musste er auch hier fest stellen das dort niemand war.

"Sherlock?" Doch auch beim erneuten rufen bekam er keine Antwort und er fand es ein wenig merkwürdig. Der Detektiv ließ doch nie das Licht einfach so brennen wen er gar nicht da war. Mit einem Schulterzucken schaltete John kurzerhand das Licht in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer um sich dann auf den Weg in sein Zimmer zu machen. Es war Wochenende und er würde sich morgen mit dem Chaos beschäftigen das der schlaue Kopf hinterlassen hatte. Jetzt wollte er sich einfach nicht darüber ärgern das sein Mitbewohner sich mal wieder nicht an Abmachungen hielt. Der Doktor zog sich also die Sachen aus und legte sie sorgfältig auf seine Kommode. John schlief immer noch in Unterwäsche. Was im Sommer ja kein Problem war. Aber auch er sah langsam ein das er einkaufen gehen musste.

_Nur wann? Sherlock warten Sie mal! Ich muss mal kurz in dieses Geschäft und mir einen Schlafanzug kaufen. Ich glaube der Drogendealer, dem wir gerade hinterher hetzen wird das verstehen._

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, legte sich in sein gemütlich aussehendes Bett und hoffte das sein Schlaf diesmal traumlos blieben würde. Sherlock hatte sich die ganze Zeit über mit der Frau im Badezimmer verbarrikadiert. Jetzt atmete er erleichtert auf als er die Tür des Blonden oben in Schloss fallen hörte. So wollte er absolut nicht von John gesehen werden. Elaine zog seine Hand von ihrem Mund weg als diese locker ließ.

"Wer war das? Ihr Freund John?" Sherlock sah sie gar nicht erst an sondern stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig weil er seinen Bedürfnissen doch nachgegeben hatte und mit dieser Frau schlief. Normalerweise wäre ihm es gerade Recht gekommen. Hatte er schon längere Zeit keinen Partner mehr. Aber das Schlimme war das er dabei an John dachte. Er konnte nicht glauben das er dabei sogar dessen Namen gestöhnt hatte. Wenn der Doktor das vernommen hätte, würde er sofort Abstand nehmen. Er drehte geistesabwesend das kalte Wasser auf.

"Von mir wird er nichts erfahren." Erklärte Elaine doch etwas unsicher. Sie wusste nicht so richtig was sie jetzt tun sollte. Also zog sie einfach ihre Sachen an und ging so leise wie möglich hinaus auf die Straße. Die Anwältin hatte die Nummer schon oft durchgezogen.

Sie wollte was. Die Männer wollten sie. So bekam immer jeder etwas vom Kuchen ab. Doch dieses Mal war irgendwas anders. Natürlich hatte sie schon viele Ehemänner hinterher rum jammern gesehen. Aber sie fragte sich warum sie diesen Kerl eigentlich bedauerte, schließlich war an diesem Mann nichts außergewöhnlich. Sie schob also diese unangenehmen Gefühle beiseite bevor sie in ihren Wagen einstieg den sie vor der Tür geparkt hatte und davon fuhr.

* * *

 

Eine halbe Stunde stand Sherlock unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl. Ihm war es egal das er schon zitterte. Ihm fiel einfach nichts anderes ein um sich selbst irgendwie zu bestrafen.

Jetzt wo er wider die klaren Gedanken fassen konnte war es ihm ein Rätsel wie er so einfach schwach werden konnte. Er stellte die Dusche aus und nahm sich das nächst beste Handtuch um sich damit abzutrocknen. Er band es sich dann nach der Prozedur um die Hüfte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. In der Eile vorhin hatte er alle Klamotten hinter die Couch geschmissen damit John nichts bemerkte. Zu seinem Glück war der Doktor angetrunken und zu müde, um sich über die Unordnung aufzuregen. Doch diese Elaine Gross hatte so ein aufdringliches Parfüm das in der ganzen Wohnung hing. Er öffnete somit erst einmal das Wohnzimmerfenster.

Dann ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich seine Schlafsachen und den Morgenmantel über. Lustlos schlich er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich erneut auf das Sofa fallen. Das von draußen kalte Luft herein kam störte ihn nicht weiter. Wütend auf sich selbst wälze er sich einmal herum. Da fiel ihm wieder ein was er vorhin eigentlich tun wollte. Faul ließ er sich also von der Couch fallen um auf dem Boden kriechend nach seinem Handy zu suchen. Eigentlich müsste er nur das Licht einschalten um es besser sehen zu können. Aber weil der bequeme Detektiv keine Lust dazu hatte musste er sich mit den Lichtern der Stadt begnügen.

Zehn Minuten später fand er es. Es war unter Johns Sessel. Das Genie bekümmerte sich nicht weiter mit der Frage wie es dahin gekommen war, sondernd schrieb Lestrade sofort eine SMS. Ihm war klar das der Mann um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich schon schläft. Oder dieser reagiert einfach nicht weil er anderweitig beschäftigt war. Sherlock war das aber relativegal. Er kroch wieder zum Sofa und legte sich auf neu auf dieses. Ihm war klar dass es noch eine Weile dauerte bis es hell werden würde. Also schloss er die Augen und gönnte sich ein paar Minuten Ruhe.

* * *

 

 

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte John mit einer kalten Nasenspitze. Er sah prüfend auf sein Handydisplay. Es war schon fast halb sechs Uhr, es wäre also nicht schlimm schon aufzustehen. Normalerweise war der Doktor kein Frühaufsteher, doch er fühlte sich heute ausgeschlafen. So entschloss er sich erst mal Feuer im Wohnzimmer zu machen. Denn er wusste Sherlock würde sich um so etwas Belangloses nicht kümmern. Träge warf er also seine Decke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Frisch angezogen ging er dann in den Treppenflur. Ein kalter Luftzug kam dem Blonden entgegen als er die Treppe hinunter ging und dachte das es wohl auch keine schlechte Idee wäre wenn er auch Tee aufsetzen würde. Schnell klinkte er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und merkte das es hier noch kälter war als im Flur.

"Das Fenster steht ja offen!" Bemerkte John ein wenig entsetzt und schloss es sofort. Jetzt war ihm natürlich klar wie warum hier so niedrige Temperaturen herrschten. Er fragte sich warum sein Mitbewohner das Fenster wohl so lange geöffnet ließ.

"Hoffentlich hat es nichts mit giftigen .." Er brach ab als er sich von Fenster wegdrehte und erst jetzt sah das der Detektiv auf seinem Lieblingsplatz verweilte. Vorher hatte er ihn gar nicht mitbekommen weil die Morgensonne noch nicht genug Licht spendete. John schaltete rasch die Zimmerlampe an und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. Sherlock war leichenblass und seine Lippen hatten eine ungesunde blaue Farbe.

"Oh mein Gott, Sherlock!" Schrie er und versuchte sofort dessen Puls zu fühlen. Erst fühlte er nichts doch das lag wahrscheinlich daran das er so hektisch war. Dann aber fühlte er das Gesuchte und atmete kurz erleichtert aus. Auch wenn der Puls nur schwach war. Dass er überhaupt da war das einzige was für den Arzt gerade zählte. Er nahm eine Decke um seinen Mitbewohner damit zu zudecken um ihn wenigstens etwas zu wärmen bis er ihn wach bekam. "Sherlock wachen Sie auf! Jetzt ist keine Zeit für ein Nickerchen!" Er schüttelte ihn erst leicht, dann ein wenig fester als der Liegende nicht reagierte.

"Verdammt noch mal Anderson ist dabei einen Fall zu lösen!" Sherlock’s Augenlieder zuckten bei diesen Ausruf dann doch.

"Nie...mals.." Gab der Detektiv leise aber entschlossen von sich. Ms. Hudson stand nun im Morgenmantel in der offenen Wohnzimmertür.

"John was brüllen Sie hier so herum? Wissen sie nicht wie spät es ist?" Erkundigte Sie sich aufgebracht.

"Gut das Sie da sind Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock ist unterkühlt. Ich brauche schnell etwas um ihn zu wärmen. Eine Heizdecke, Wärmflasche oder so." Bei dieser Erklärung des Arztes sprang der Vermieterin ihre Stimmung von missgestimmt schnell zu besorgt um.

"Aber natürlich. Ich bin sofort wieder da." Aufgeregt stürmte sie wieder nach unten in ihre Wohnung. John sah wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen. Der jedoch vermied den Blick des Doktors und wollte gerade wieder die Augen schließen.

"Nein Sie bleiben schön wach. Was sollte das werden? Und jetzt sagen sie nicht ihnen war langweilig! Sonst rutscht mir gleich vor Langeweile die Hand aus!" Der Doktor hatte wegen der Aktion des anderen so eine Wut im Bauch. Konnte er einfach nicht verstehen wie ein so Intelligenter so dumm handeln konnte. Doch der Detektiv blieb auf weiteres stumm und versuchte nur langsam sein Gliedmaßen zu bewegen. Alles fühlte sich für ihn so taub und kalt an.

Plötzlich spürte er ein warme Hand auf seiner Stirn. John war zwar noch sauer, aber das war jetzt erst mal Nebensache. Sherlock war jetzt ein Patient und brauchte seine Hilfe. Während der Ältere überlegte wie er seinem Mitbewohner schneller helfen konnte, dachte dieser eher an andere Dinge. Der Lockenkopf schob es zwar auf die Kälte in seinen Körper aber er fand das Gefühl von dem anderen angefasst zu werden nicht unbehaglich.

"Können Sie sich bewegen? Hören Sie mir zu! Wenn Sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen dann hole ich den Schädel und erzählen sie ihm wie sie den letzten Serienkiller gefasst haben oder irgendetwas anderes. Es ist nur wichtig das sie jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen." Er stand auf und wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch kalte Finger griffen nach dieser. "Sherlock?" Fragend sah der Doktor nach unten als er festgehalten wurde.

"Ich wollte ... ich.. " Flüsterte der Detektiv ein wenig nervös. Er war in sowas nie sehr gut und kam sich deshalb unheimlich dumm vor.

"Ach vergessen Sie es!" Sagte er etwas harsch und lies Johns Hand los. Sein Mitbewohner stand auf und ging ohne in weiteres Wort. Sherlock sah panisch hinter weil er dachte das er den Arzt verärgert hatte. Erleichtert bemerkte er aber das dieser nur Wasser aufsetzte. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam brachte er einen Stuhl mit.

"Sherlock legen Sie die Hände zusammen." Der Gefragte hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen.

"So wie Sie das immer machen wenn sie in ihrer Denkerpose sind." Fügte John noch hinzu um genauere zu sein und dann ließ er sich vor dem Liegenden auf dem mitgebrachten Möbelstück nieder. Sherlock irritiert das Ganze zwar ein wenig, trotzdem tat er aber dann doch wie ihm geheißen. Der Blonde lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und legte seine Hände auf die kalten des Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser konnte nicht anders regieren als ihn nun mit einer blanken Miene anzustarren.

"Was denn? So kann ich wenigstens ihre Hände schon mal langsam wärmen bis Mrs. Hudson kommt." Der Arzt kam sich ein bisschen seltsam vor, hatte er noch nie jemanden um seine Hand gebeten. Seinem Patient ging es da nicht anders. In Sherlock’s Innerem wurde es urplötzlich warm und er fühlte sich auf unerklärliche Weise zufrieden. Natürlich würde er es später auf die Hypothermie schieben. Jetzt aber genoss er einfach diese Berührung. Keiner der Beiden sah dabei denn anderen an. Sherlock hatte die Couchlehne genau im Blick und John starrte den Smiley an der Wand an. Nur in der Hoffnung er könnte ihm vielleicht weiter helfen. Nach kurzer Stille kam auch Mrs. Hudson wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

"So hier eine Wärmflasche und eine Heizdecke." John lies den Liegenden sofort los und nahm ihr beides dankend ab. Die Wärmeflasche gab er Sherlock in die Hand. Die Heizdecke legte er behutsam über dessen Füße und steckte sie in die nächst gelegene Steckdose ein. Er dachte daran das das Wasser wahrscheinlich schon heiß war und machte sich somit auf in die Küche um Tee für den Unterkühlten zuzubereiten. Nebenbei schaute er prüfend in den Kühlschrank und sah nichts außer ein paar abgetrennte Finger. Es half alles nichts er musste wohl außer Haus gehen um Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Ohne diese Hyperthermie hätten sie beide einfach was bestellen können. Doch so brauchte Sherlock etwas Warmes und Gesundes zu Essen. Etwas das seinen Körper schnell wieder auf die Beine beförderte. Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er die Küche, stellte dem Detektiv seinen Tee hin und machte sich daran Feuer im Kamin zu machen. Es dauerte nicht lange da brannte es schon und es wurde langsam wieder angenehm im Raum.

"Mrs. Hudson kann ich Sie kurz mit Sherlock alleine lassen. Ich will nur schnell etwas einkaufen." Erklärte er ihr entschuldigend. Denn er wusste das der Größere manchmal sehr kindisch und unertragbar wenn er krank war. "Oh natürlich. Lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit. Am Wochenende sind die Geschäfte ja immer so voll."

"Ok Sie müssen eigentlich nur darauf achten das er nicht wieder einschläft und den Tee trinkt solange er noch warm ist." Bei diesen Worten hatte sich Watson schon die Schuhe und Jacke angezogen. Sorgenvoll blickte er seinen Patienten noch ein letztes Mal an bevor er die Treppe hinunter stürmte und zur Haustür hinausging.

"Sherlock was machst du immer für Sachen?" Mrs. Hudson verstand nicht warum der Detektiv immer solche seltsamen Dinge tat. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft ob er es machte um mehr Aufmerksamkeit von John zu bekommen. Da wäre ihm doch sicher auch etwas anderes eingefallen, dachte sie seufzend und sah wieder zu ihrem Mieter.

"Der arme Doktor Watson." Sherlock drückte die Decke und die Wärmflasche noch enger an sich bei diesem Satz. Er konnte nicht verstehen das alle immer John bemitleideten. Entweder weil er diesem überall hin mitschleppte oder weil er irgendwelche Pläne seines Mitbewohners durchkreuzte. Aber was war mit ihm? Schließlich war er derjenige der gerade frieren musste. Doch seltsamerweise war ihm die Kälte in diesem Moment egal. Für ihn zählte nur der Augenblick in dem John seine Hände wärmen wollte. Seine Vermieterin rüttelte ihn leicht an seiner Schulter.

"Hörst du mir zu Sherlock? Du solltest John nicht so viele Sorgen bereiten und wie sieht es überhaupt hier aus?" Der Detektiv schnaufte genervt und wuschelte sich durch seine Locken. Er wollte doch heute so gern mit John ausgehen. Sie wären zur Polizeistadion gefahren, er hätte schnell alle unvermeidlichen Fakten geklärt und zum Schluss hätten sie irgendwo etwas gegessen. Vielleicht in einen neuen Restaurant mit anderer Speisekarte. Er erinnerte sich als sie beide das letzte Mal im Kino waren. John hatte Karten für sich und seine Freundin vorbestellt. Aber sein Date war leider nicht erschienen. Sherlock war zufälligerweise gerade in der Nähe und so führte eins zum anderen. Auch wenn dem Blonden etwas unangenehm war weil es eine Romanze war und sie beide eigentlich nur über die Charaktere des Films diskutierten, Sherlock fand es angenehm. Das war seltsam für ihn. Denn er konnte sich nicht erklären warum er sich in dieser Situation so beruhigt fühlte.

"Sherlock was geht dir durch deinen Kopf hm?" Fragte Mrs. Hudson sanftmütig und drückte ihm den Tee in die Hand. Der Mann nahm die Tasse dankend an und trank einen großen Schluck.

"Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?" Doch Sherlock wollte nicht wirklich darüber reden. Die alte Dame stand auf und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

"Dann schau ich halt fern bis John wieder kommt." Und damit zappte sie durch das Programm.

'..setzen sie sich ein mit nur..' _zapp_ ' ..wenn sie noch heute eine Tischdecke kaufen dann ..' _zapp_ ' ..wurde wahrscheinlich erschlagen.'

"Lassen sie das!" Jetzt nahm Sherlock ihr die Fernbedienung weg und sah gespannt auf das gezeigte Bild.

'Warum der junge Musiker dort draußen war, was der millionenschwere Simon Gross damit zu tun hat und warum er sterben musste. Mit diesen Fragen wird sich Scotland Yard noch beschäftigen. Sobald es etwas Neues..'

Abrupt schaltete er die Flimmerkiste wieder aus. Er dachte noch amüsiert das die Presse immer schneller ihren Job erledigte und sie somit die Aufklärung doch auch selbst übernehmen könnten. Mit einem weiteren Schluck legte er auch die Fernbedienung bei Seite.

"Ist das ein neuer Fall Sherlock? Dieser Simon Gross ist ein netter Mann. Er hat seinen Liebhaber bestimmt nicht Umgebracht." Verkündete Mrs. Hudson sicher

"Liebhaber?" fragte Sherlock ein wenig verwundert.

"Simon Gross ist zwar verlobt, hat aber angeblich eine Affäre mit einem jüngeren Mann." Klatsch und Tratsch interessierten den Detektiv herzlich wenig so konnte er davon ja nichts wissen. Aber er wusste jetzt zumindest das S.G für Simon Gross stehen musste. Ihm war auch klar das Elaine wohl mit diesem Millionäre verwandt sein musste. Diese neuen Informationen verliehen ihm genügend Energie um dem DI eine Sms zu schicken. Sherlock scannte das Zimmer nach seinem Blackberry. Er wusste dass er es noch in der Hand hatte als er auf dem Sofa einschlief. Mrs. Hudson war klar, dass ihr Mieter schon wieder durchstarten wollte. Aber ihr war auch klar dass es dem Doktor nicht gefallen würde so war es nur gut das sie das Mobiltelefon an sich nahm. Unschuldig ließ sie das Handy heimlich in ihren Morgenmantel gleiten und lies Sherlock weiter auf dem Sofa herum suchen.

* * *

 

John war mittlerweile schon fast fertig mit dem Einkaufen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht sich abzulenken um nicht an das Geschehene in der Wohnung zu denken. Sherlock hatte ihm einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Doch dadurch bemerkte er auch das der Detektiv ihm mehr bedeutete als er immer dachte. Natürlich waren sie schon oft gemeinsam in brenzlichen Situationen. Doch nie war Sherlock oder er ernsthaft verletzt. Außer natürlich die Explosion im Schwimmbad. Er wusste nur das er damals mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen im Krankenhaus erwachte. Der Rest war schwarz und leer in seinem Kopf. Der Doktor hatte nie ernsthaft bei seinem Mitbewohner nachgefragt. Trotzdem verwirrte ihn seine jetzige Gefühlslage sehr. Schließlich war er in seinem bisherigen Leben immer auf Frauen fixiert. Aber als er Sherlock so hilflos auf der Couch liegen sah, wollte er nicht nur seine Hände wärmen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn in seine Arme geschlossen.

John schüttelte den Kopf bei solch verwegenen Gedanken. Vielleicht dachte er nur so weil er schon länger mit keiner Frau zusammen war. Aber wollte er sich überhaupt noch verabreden? Der Arzt bezahlte und dieses Mal verlief zu seinem Glück alles ohne Probleme. Nachdem er also alles in Tüten gepackt hatte ging er geschwind aus dem Geschäft. John dachte schon daran seine Schwester zu besuchen um etwas von dem Lockenkopf wegzukommen, aber er glaubte nicht daran das Sarah ihm so ohne weiteres frei geben würde. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken das er gar nicht bemerkte wohin er lief. Nicht mal die Ampel die vor ihm auf Rot schaltete bekam er mit.

"Hey warten Sie!" Rief auf einmal jemand aufgebracht. Dann wurde er plötzlich stark nach hinten gezogen. Der Doktor stolperte nach hinten auf den Bordstein, lies aber das Gekaufte nicht fallen. In dem Moment fuhr ein Bus vor ihm vorbei.

"Also wenn sie schon kein Bock mehr auf ihr Leben haben dann machen sie das irgendwo wo Sie niemand sieht." Sagte eine aufgeregte Stimme hinter ihm. Verwundert drehte er sich um und bemerkte erste jetzt die Straße mit der Ampel. Etwas peinlich berührt wegen seines Gedankentiefgangs senkte er den Kopf.

"Ehm .. na ja es tut mir Leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich war in Gedanken und.." Stotterte John erklärend vor sich hin.

"Ist ja schon gut. Sie sollten erst mal aufstehen." Er sah hoch und eine junge schöne Frau reichte ihm freundlich die Hand. Lächelnd nahm er sie an und stand auf.

"Sie sind ganz schön stark." Bemerkt John nebenbei als er endlich wieder auf seinen eigenen Füßen stand.

"Alles Training. Aber sagen Sie mal an was haben sie den Gedacht das Sie die Ampel übersehen haben? An ihre Freundin?"

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Auch wenn die Frau vor ihm nicht in seinen Kopf sehen konnte wurden seine Ohren und Wangen ein wenig warm. Er hoffte das er nicht allzu rot anlief.

"Ich hab einen Single noch nie solche Sachen einkaufen sehen. Oder wohnen sie in einer Wohngemeinschaft?" Erkundigte sie sich lächelnd.

"Aber Nikotinpflaster? Sie sehen nicht so aus als ob sie rauchen." "Wie Sie schon gesagt haben ich wohne in einer WG und mein Mitbewohner ist nicht so einfach." John klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und sprang in den Anbaggermodus.

"Na ja ich will Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, aber ich würde mich gerne bedanken für ihre Rettung. Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee oder so. Miss.." "Elaine Gross." Antwortete sie erneut mit einem hübschen Lächeln.

"Ich bin John Watson. Aber sie können mich John nennen. Also hätten Sie morgen Nachmittag frei?" Beim Flirten dachte er daran das es wohl doch einen Gott gab. Denn der muss ihm die schöne Frau geschickt haben damit er endlich aus dem Alltagstrott mit dem Detektiv herauskommt.

"Morgen ist doch Sonntag." "Ja stimmt. Wenn es da schlecht ist können wir..."

"Nein, nein.” Unterbrach Elaine ihn schnell. Denn ihr passte morgen ganz gut. “Sonntag ist in Ordnung. Da muss ich nämlich nicht arbeiten." John war etwas perplex das die Frau vor ihm dann doch so einfach zusagte. "Oh. Ok. Schön wir können uns.." Er sah sich um und sah eine Eisdiele in der Nähe.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir uns morgen dort treffen würden?"

"Natürlich. Ich liebe Eis. Auch wenn es draußen kalt ist. Also gegen 14 Uhr?"

"Ich werde da sein." Lächelte er zufrieden, verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging gut gelaunt in Richtung Baker Street.

* * *

 

"Wo John wohl bleibt?" Mrs. Hudson wurde langsam wirklich ungeduldig. Denn wenn Sherlock sich stumm und stur stellte war er einfach nicht die beste Gesellschaft für sie. In dem Moment schloss schon jemand unten die Haustür auf.

"Oh da ist er ja." Sagte sie erleichtert und ging den Heimkommenden auf der Treppe entgegen.

"Schön dass Sie wieder da sind. Hier sein Handy." Damit drückte sie ihm es dem erstaunten John in die Hand.

"Jetzt ist er wieder ihr Problem. Ähm ich meine ich muss noch was erledigen." Ohne noch mal etwas zu sagen verschwand die alte Lady in ihre Wohnung nach unten.

"Sherlock was haben Sie nur mit der armen Frau gemacht?" Doch er wusste das er keine Antwort bekommen würde, also trug er die Taschen in die Küche und fing an sie auszupacken.

"Handy!" Hörte er es auf einmal aus dem Wohnzimmer krächzen.

"Wie bitte?" John schaute fragend von der Küche in den anderen Raum.

"Mein Handy!" Wiederholte der auf der Couch liegende etwas lauter und energischer. Der Doktor aber dachte nicht daran ihm das Telefon einfach so zu überreichen. Erstmal zog er seine Jacke aus und sah dann gemächlich nach dem Feuer.

"Das Handy, John!" Befahl Sherlock und man konnte merken das er langsam wütend wurde. Als John fertig war drehte er sich zu dem Mann um und hielt das Blackberry in die Höhe.

"Ach das hier?" Er ging näher zu dem Sitzenden heran und wedelte damit herum. Ich bin keine Katze, dachte der Lockenkopf verärgert und wollte aufspringen um sich das Handy zu schnappen. John hingegen ging grinsend ein Stück zurück und der Detektiv knallte flach auf seine Vorderseite, weil er mit seinen schwachen Körper nicht gerechnet hatte. Der Aufrechtstehende lachte nur Schadenfroh vor sich hin.

"Selber schuld. Irgendwann ist Ihr Körper auch mal am Ende." Er sah belustigt auf seinen Patienten herunter.

"Ich mache jetzt eine Gemüsesuppe. Wenn sie fertig ist werden Sie mindestens einen Teller essen. Erst dann bekommen Sie das Handy wieder. Kompromiss?"

"Hmpf" Grummelte Sherlock nur in den Fußboden. "Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden. Also Ja oder Ja?" Hakte der Doktor noch mal nach. Der Mann am Boden richtete sich schmollend auf seine Ellbogen auf. Dabei sah er seinem Gegenüber aber nicht an. Denn er hasste es doch zu verlieren. Da war es egal was es war.

"Ich höre?" Fragte John nochmal und dieses Mal ein wenig ernster.

"Ja. Na schön." Gab der Detektiv wenn auch ungern nach. Der Blondschopf lächelte siegessicher und wollte ihm zurück auf die Couch helfen. Doch sein Mitbewohner stellte sich mal wieder stur, zog die Knie an seinen Körper und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte zwar auf solche kindischen Spielchen keine Lust aber er beugte sich trotz allem runter. Schnell griff er dem Unterkühlten unter die Knie, hinter den Rücken und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch.

"Sie haben schon wieder abgenommen." Bemerkte der Doktor nebenbei. Er wollte zwar noch mehr sagen aber die plötzlich aufgerissene Wohnzimmertür brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

"Äh, ich stör ja nur ungern. Aber ich wollte nur sagen das ich bis morgen nicht da bin. Und äh.. da könnt ihr euch austoben." Lächelte Mrs. Hudson wohl wissend und schloss die Tür dann wieder.

 _Wie musste das wieder ausgesehen haben. Aber egal. Die Frau dachte ja von Anfang an dass wir etwas miteinander haben. Sinnlos jetzt zu diskutieren._ Mit dem Gedanken drehte es sich von der Tür weg und wollte Sherlock endlich auf das Sofa legen. Da bemerkte er das dessen Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Der Detektiv sah ihn etwas seltsam an. Zu mindestens hatte er den Blick noch nie bei seinen Mitbewohner gesehen. Er konnte auf einmal seinen Atem spüren.

"Ähm.. Sherlock? " Räusperte sich John um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Der Angesprochene erwachte aus seiner Trance und drehte sich von dem Älteren soweit es in der Haltung ging weg.

"Könnten Sie mich wieder runter lassen." Der Lockenkopf versuchte seine normale distanzierte Stimme zu finden. Der Doktor legte seinen Patienten auf das Sofa und deckte ihn wieder zu.

"Ich werde mich ans kochen machen." Verkündete er dann noch bevor er in die Küche verschwand. Beide Männer hatten nach dieser Aktion fast dieselben Gedankengänge.

_Was ist da eben vorgefallen?_

* * *

 

Zur selben Zeit auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. In einer alten verlassenen Lagerhalle. Ein Mann ging aufgeregt auf und ab. Aber sein Innerstes wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

"Ich sagte du solltest dir denn Doktor vornehmen und nicht mit dem Detektiv spielen." Sagte er gelassen zu einer Frau die vor ihm stand und ihre Nägel gelassen feilte.

"Das ist nicht meine Schuld! Ich wusste nicht.." Fing sie entschuldigend an.

"Ach du wusstest es nicht." Blitzschnell riss er ihr die Nagelfeile aus der Hand, griff sie von hinten und hielt ihr das Ding an die Kehle.

"Das nächste Mal wirst du es besser wissen, liebe Elaine. Denk an deinen Bruder." Erinnerte er sie immer noch ruhig und kratze ein bisschen auf der Haut an der Halsschlagader herum.

"Du hast versprochen ihn gehen zu lassen wenn.." Die Anwältin schluckte plötzlich schwer weil sich der Griff des Mannes festigte.

"..wenn ich Doktor Watson von Sherlock Holmes weglocke..."

"JA ABER ER SCHWÄNZELT NOCH UM SHERLOCK HOLMES HERUM!" Schrie er sie abrupt an und schmiss sie achtlos auf den Boden.

"Aber weil ich gnädig bin, gebe ich dir noch einen Monat Zeit." Erklärte er wieder gefasst. "Diesmal wirst du mich sicher nicht enttäuschen. Oder?" Seine Stimme wurde scharf.

"Natürlich nicht." Bestätigte Elaine ihm und versuchte dabei die Angst zu verstecken die in ihr hochstieg. "Gutes Kind." Lächelte er falsch und kaltblütig.

"Und nun geh und sähe den Samen der Eifersucht!" Sie ging eilig in die Nacht hinaus. Der Unbekannte sah ihr leicht zornig hinterher. "Frauen. Von denen kann man einfach nichts erwarten." Dann fing er an sich gelangweilt die Fingernägel zu feilen.

"Sagte ich eine einen Monat oder eine Woche? Na ja sie wird schon nichts dagegen haben wenn ich ein bisschen mitspiele."

_Ich sagte zwar dass ich dir das Herz heraus brenne. Aber wo ist der ganze Spaß wenn ich nicht zu sehen darf._

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen verlief in der Baker Street alles ganz ruhig. Sherlock lag immer noch mit seinem Blackberry auf der Couch und John knabberte gut gelaunt an seinem Toast währen er die Zeitung studierte. "

Sherlock hier ist ein Foto von dem Toten den wir.."

"Ich weiß." Unterbrach ihn der Liegende leicht genervt.

"Und wusstest sie das Simon.."

"Ja Simon Gross war der Liebhaber von Vincent Medley." Der Detektiv sprach aber wieder einfach dazwischen und fragte sich nebenbei warum ihn Watson ihn mit sowas plagte.

"Warum hat Lestrade noch nicht zurück geschrieben?" Warf er dann ungeduldig in den Raum. Denn ihn ärgerte es sehr das der DI seinen Job schon wieder nicht ernst genug nahm.

"Vielleicht möchte er auch mal ein freies Wochenende genießen." John wurde dafür angesehen als käme er von einen anderen Stern. Der Doktor rollte nur mit den Augen und widmete sich wieder der Zeitung.

"Wissen Sie Sherlock es gibt noch andere Dinge als Fälle aufklären." Ließ er nebenbei verlauten.

"Müssen Sie nicht noch aufräumen bevor sie zu ihrem Date gehen." Wechselte der Lockenkopf ohne Vorwarnung das Thema. Sein Mitbewohner fragte sich zwar woher Sherlock das schon wieder wusste, aber zuckte dann doch nur mit den Schultern.

"Das weiß ich weil Sie gestern mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen nach dem Einkaufen heimgekommen sind. So grinsen Sie nur wenn sie sich verabredet haben. Außerdem schauen Sie seit dem Aufstehen ständig auf die Uhr. Also wann?" Fragte der Detektiv gelangweilt, stand auf und ging rüber ans Fenster. Denn heute fühlte er sich wieder etwas kräftiger als gestern. Er sah dabei nicht mal von seinem Handy auf.

"Ach die Uhrzeit können Sie nicht aus mir herauslesen?" Neckte John ihn ein wenig.

"Ein paar Äpfel waren an einer Stelle weich. Aber sie haben sie nicht so gekauft. Dann die Ölflasche hat auch einen kleinen Sprung. Außerdem haben beide Plastikbeutel am Boden feine Risse, als hätte man sie über den Boden geschleift. Aber nur kurze Zeitlang. Dann hatten sie Kiesstaub an ihrer Hose. Aber es sind nur wenige Straßen mit Kies gestreut. Die Nebenstraße und die Kreuzung. Aber nur die Kreuzung hat eine Ampel. Um kurz zu machen. Sie haben die rote Ampel übersehen, die Frau hat sie nach hinten gezogen und sie sind Rückwärts auf den Bordstein gefallen. Dann haben sie beide ein bisschen Smalltalk gemacht und Sie wollten sich für ihre Rettung bedanken. Das einzige was da anständiges in Sichtweite war, ist die Eisdiele. Nun zur Uhrzeit. Da ihr Date zugesagt hat muss sie sonntags wahrscheinlich nicht Arbeiten. Aber Sie müssen ja morgen wieder früh raus und in eine Eisdiele geht man nicht abends oder morgens. Also würde ich sagen zwischen 13 und 16 Uhr." Damit beendete Sherlock seinen Vortrag und schaute jetzt endlich aus dem Fenster. John war währenddessen leise hinter ihn getreten. Deshalb erschreckte sich der Größere auch ein wenig als er die Hand seines Mitbewohners auf seiner Schulter spürte.

"Sie schaffen es immer wieder mich zu verblüffen. Wissen Sie das?" Meinte der Arzt lächelnd. Der andere drehte sich nun zu diesem um und auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Sherlock dachte daran irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch in solchen Momenten wusste er einfach nicht weiter. Haare raufend zermarterte er sich das Hirn, aber es wollte ihm absolut nichts einfallen.

"Sherlock? Sind Sie ok?" Fragte John etwas verwirrt als er das sah.

"Ja." Der Jüngere drehte sich jetzt wieder von ihm weg und ging auf den Flur zu.

"Sie sollten sich noch rasieren bevor Sie heute ausgehen. Nachher verwechselt man Sie noch mit dem dicken in rot gekleideten Mann. Der mit der Mütze und den schwarzen Stiefeln. Sie wissen schon der, der nur einmal im Jahr kommt."

"Sie meinen den Weihnachtsmann."

"Genau denn." Mit diesem Satz verschwand Sherlock in seinem Zimmer. Auch wenn John meinte er habe noch nicht so viele Haare im Gesicht, konnte er sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als er in den Spiegel sah.

_Sherlock war manchmal einfach zu komisch und er wusste es nicht einmal. Es ist zehn Uhr durch. Ich habe also noch gute drei Stunden um hier aufzuräumen. Warum hatte ich gehofft das Sherlock mir helfen würde? Was Sherlock wohl gesucht hat? Was kümmert es mich. Vielleicht will ich es gar nicht wissen._

Bei diesen Gedanken fing er auch gleich an den Tisch abzuräumen. Der Blonde schaffte es die ganze Wohnung in weniger als zwei Stunden wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Stolz setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und verschnaufte erst einmal kurz. Für ihn wäre es schön wenn es so ordentlich bleiben würde, aber dafür kannte er den anderen zu gut. Er hielt es für das beste erstmal duschen zu gehen und danach würde er sich wirklich rasieren müssen. Vielleicht sah er nicht aus wie der Weihnachtsmann aber der Dreitagebart musste auch nicht länger werden.

Eine Stunde später stand er frisch angezogen oben vor seiner Kommode. Prüfend sah er auf seine Armbanduhr und dachte daran sich schon langsam los zu machen. John brauchte zwar keine Stunde bis zur Eisdiele aber er wollte sich gerne Zeit lassen. Außerdem war er lieber zu früh als zu spät an Ort und Stelle. Denn dieses Mal konnte ein gewisser Herr ihn nicht davon abhalten auszugehen. Er sollte vielleicht nicht immer Sherlock die Schuld geben wenn er ein Date vermasselte. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl das der Mann ihm die Abende manchmal mit Absicht versaute. Mit dem Gedanken zog er die Jacke an und steckte sein Handy in die Tasche. Voller guter Laune ging er die Treppen herunter.

"Bis später Sherlock. Warten Sie nicht auf mich." Rief er noch bevor er aus der Haustür hinausging.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ein wenig nervös schaute sich John in der Eisdiele um. Er wusste genau das die verabredete Zeit 14 Uhr war und trotzdem war die Frau noch nicht da. Es war jetzt schon halb drei Uhr durch und er fragte sich ernsthaft ob sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt hatte.

"Möchten Sie vielleicht jetzt etwas bestellen?" Erkundigte sich der Kellner erneut der schon zwei Mal an seinem Tisch vorbei gekommen war. "Ok ich nehme mmh... einen Bananensplitt." Erklärte er dem Mann ein wenig deprimiert.

"Gute Wahl." Damit rauschte die Servicekraft auch wieder ab. Plötzlich wurde die Eingangstür des Geschäfts energisch aufgerissen. Zu des Doktors Freude war es die sein Date das da so eilig herein kam. "Es tut mir so leid John. Aber ich habe es einfach nicht eher geschafft." Entschuldigte sie sich völlig aus der Puste.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Setzen Sie sich und holen sie erst mal Luft." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und stand auf um kavaliermäßig ihren Stuhl zurück zu ziehen.

"Oh ein Gentleman." Lächelte sie und setze sich dann auch hin. Er tat es ihr leicht lächelnd nach weil er einfach froh darüber war das er doch nicht versetzt wurde. Da kam auch schon der Kellner mit dem Bananensplit. "Hey das sieht aber lecker aus. Ich nehme dasselbe." Richtete Elaine nun das Wort an die Bedienung. "Wie Sie möchten. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Hm? Ja vielleicht noch einen Kaffee. Möchten Sie noch etwas John?"

"Eh, nein danke." Der Kellner zog also wieder ab. Die Frau zog ihre Jacke aus und warf sie über ihre Stuhllehne.

"Sie können ruhig anfangen zu essen John. Sonst schmilzt das Eis." "Ähm ok wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

"Warum sollte ich? Ich bin zu spät gekommen. Dafür können Sie ja nichts." Der Blonde nahm sich also den Löffel und fing an zu essen. Auch wenn es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm war das ihm jemand dabei zusah.

_Sherlock isst zwar auch nicht aber...Verdammt jetzt denk ich schon wieder an Sherlock. Ich habe ein Date mit einer hübschen Frau. Also Sherlock freie Zone. Sprich mit ihr dann musst du auch nicht an ihn denken. Schließlich denkt er auch nicht an mich und meine Worte wenn er die Wohnung verwüstet._

"Schmeckt es so schrecklich?" Fragte sie weil der Arzt beim Essen so ein grimmiges Gesicht machte.

"Ah.. Nein ich habe nur an etwas...ärgerliches Gedacht.... ja genau." Stritt er schnell ab. Er sollte sich wirklich ein wenig zusammen reisen.

"Aber egal. Darf ich fragen was Sie beruflich machen?" Versuchte er nun endlich ein Gesprächsthema zu finden um sich selbst auch auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Ich bin Anwältin." Sagte sie kurz und knapp. "Und Sie?" "Ich bin Arzt und arbeite in einer kleinen Praxis. Na ja und mehr gibst da nicht zu erzählen."

_Sherlock werde ich erst mal nicht erwähnen. Sonst kann ich demnächst ein Buch schreiben: Wie schreckt man erfolgreich Frauen ab. Würde ein Bestseller werden in der Abteilung Date Ratgeber. Kapitel 1: Bring einen Freund zum ersten Date mit._

"Hier ist der Bananensplit und der Kaffee für die Dame." Meinte der Kellner der auf einmal neben den beiden stand.

"Oh Danke." Elaine wollte sich gerade wieder an ihren Gegenüber wenden aber dann bemerkte sie das die Bedienung wohl noch etwas wollte.

"Kann ich sonst noch was für Sie oder ihren Vater tun?" Er beugte sich dabei näher zu ihr herunter.

"Egal was." John wollte gerade einschreiten aber sein Date war wohl schneller.

"Eine sexuelle Belästigung ist ein unerwünschtes, sexuell bestimmtes Verhalten, wozu auch unerwünschte sexuelle Handlungen und Aufforderungen zu diesen, sexuell bestimmte körperliche Berührungen, Bemerkungen sexuellen Inhalts sowie unerwünschtes Zeigen und sichtbares Anbringen von pornographischen Darstellungen gehören, bezweckt oder bewirkt, dass die Würde der betreffenden Person verletzt wird, insbesondere wenn ein von Einschüchterungen, Anfeindungen, Erniedrigungen, Entwürdigungen oder Beleidigungen gekennzeichnetes Umfeld geschaffen wird." Sie holte Luft.

"Liegt bei uns so etwas vor? Sexuelle Belästigungen stellen eine Verletzung des allgemeinen Persönlichkeitsrechts dar. Der Täter schuldet dem Opfer daher Ersatz des hierdurch erlittenen Schadens. Ich rede von Schmerzensgeld und ich vertrete mich gerne selber und habe noch nie einen Fall verloren. Also haben Sie noch sonst irgendwelche Fragen?" Dabei grinste sie ihn einschüchternd an. Dem Kellner fiel dazu wirklich nicht mehr viel ein.

"La..lassen sie es sich schmecken." Stotterte er nur noch bevor er auf den Absatz kehrt machte und wieder verschwand. John starrte sie nur erstaunt an. Etwas peinlich berührt und entschuldigend erwiderte sie den Blick. "Jetzt halten Sie mich verrückt oder?"

"Wow.. äh ich meinte nein. Das war erstaunlich."

_Nicht Sher.. die Person mit der ich zufällig zusammen wohne. Aber doch erstaunlich. Warum vergleiche ich ihn eigentlich mit ihr? Es gibt keine Frau die so durch geknallt ist mein Mitbewohner und dafür sollte man dankbar sein._

"Ausserdem war der Typ unverschämt. Und.." Etwas gekränkt nahm er noch einen großen Löffel voll Eiscreme um die schlechten Gefühle runterzuschlucken.

"John ist doch egal wie alt Sie sind. Ich finde Sie sind ne ziemlich gute Partie." Dabei zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Etwas verlegen lächelnd sah er wieder zu seinem Teller hinunter.

"Ansonsten wäre ich auch nicht mit ihnen hier." Schmeichelte die Anwältin weiter und nahm jetzt auch einen Löffel ihres Desserts. Da fiel Watson etwas aus der Zeitung von heute Morgen ein.

"Sagen Sie mal ist Simon Gross ihr Bruder?" Erst als er die Frage gestellt hatte war ihm klar dass es nicht sehr höflich war. Schließlich gab es einen Todesfall in ihrer Familie.

"Ja ist er. Aber wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf?" Wollte die Anwältin neugierig wissen.

"Äh na ja wir.. Nein die Nachrichten. Ja genau ich hab es in den Nachrichten gesehen." Versuchte er sich heraus zureden. Elaine zog die Augenbrauen nur irritiert zusammen.

"Ist das eine undercover Aktion. Oder wollen Sie mir es nicht erzählen weil ich eine Angehörige bin?" Er verstand nicht ganz worauf sie anspielte. Deshalb wartete er ab bis sie weiter sprach.

"Na sie und Mr. Holmes sind doch an dem Fall dran oder?" John verschluckte sich fast am nächsten Löffel.

"Sie kennen Sherlock?" "Wer kennt euch beide nicht! Sie stehen doch fast jede Woche in der Zeitung. Ja ich muss zugeben ich bin ein Fan Dr. Watson." Schmunzelt Sie nun und ass weiter.

"Warum haben Sie das gestern nicht.." Doch er wurde von ihr schnell unterbrochen.

"Ich wollte nicht wie ein Teenager wirken, der seine geliebte Boyband endlich trifft." Der Blonde grinste und dachte nun wieder an den Meisterdetektiv. "Ja Sherlock hat schon viele Fälle gelöst und hat damit schon vielen Menschen geholfen."

"Na jetzt seien Sie nicht so bescheiden. Sie haben den einen oder anderen Verbrecher mit überführt. Mr. Holmes ist sicher dankbar für ihre Stütze an seiner Seite." Ein wenig würde er sich schon freuen wenn das Genie einmal Danke sagen würde. Nicht das er es ungern tat ihm zu helfen oder zu verarzten. Trotzdem wäre es manchmal nett ein aufmunterndes Wort zu hören.

"Na ja Sherlock ist etwas hm.. sonderbar." Gab er dann zur Antwort weil ihm einfiel das er der Frau noch eine schuldete.

"Aber es ist doch sicher aufregend mit einem der schlauesten Köpfe der Stadt zusammen zu wohnen." Da brauchte er nicht lange überlegen um weiter zu sprechen. Ihm war nur nicht klar ob aufregend das passende Wort ist.

"Aufregend auf jeden Fall." Erklärte er dann nur. Denn er entschied sich die Frau nicht zu früh abzuschrecken. "Das klingt nicht wirklich als ob Sie zufrieden wären." Ihr Gegenüber schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte.

"Ich will Sie nicht mit meinen Problemen am ersten Date belästigen."

"Oh John Watson wir haben uns kaum richtig unterhalten und sie sind schon auf ein zweites Date aus?" Neckte sie ihn ein wenig.

"Ähm eh na ich.." Eins war klar die Frau konnte ihn wirklich aus der Fassung bringen.

"John ich mach doch nur Spass. Kein Grund gleich rot zu werden." Der Doktor kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und lachte schüchtern.

"Hm, Sie haben gefragt ob Sherlock an dem Fall dran ist." Wollte er schnell ablenken.

"Hatte ihr Bruder etwas mit dem Toten zu tun?" Natürlich wusste er es schon besser aber man fällt nicht immer gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Wenn Sie darauf ansprechen das er eine Affäre hatte. Dann ja. Aber das ist vorbei. Vincent war nur ein Zeitvertreib. Sie wissen schon. Wenn man weiss das man bald gebunden ist und das für immer. Da macht man schon mal was dummes." John sah sie etwas seltsam an. Als sie anfing zu sprechen war ihre Stimme freundlich und warm. Aber sie wurde mit jedem Wort immer kühler. Sie starrte nun ein wenig verloren ins Leere. Als sie merkte wie der Arzt sie ansah, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

"Ich und meine baldige Schwägerin vertragen uns nicht sehr gut. Haben Sie eigentlich Geschwister?" Fragte sie ihn und ihre Stimmung schlug um.

"Ich? Ja eine Schwester. Aber wir haben nicht wirklich viel Kontakt." Jetzt war er dran ein wenig betrübt zu wirken. Er wünschte sich Harriet würde endlich erwachsen werden und sich dem Leben stellen.

"Egal was bei ihnen in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist. Sie sollten sich vertragen." Dabei ergriff sie seine Hand. Er sah auf seine Hand und merkte das sie dabei fast traurig wirkte. Eins war ihm klar und zwar das irgendeine Sache hier nicht stimmte. Aber er fand es auch nicht sehr feinfühlig sie gleich nach der Familiengeschichte zu fragen.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte mich nicht in ihr Privatleben einmischen. Das geht mich wirklich nichts an." Sie deutete seinen Blick falsch, zog ihre Hand weg und sah nur auf ihre leere Schale. Trotz seiner inneren Einwände sollte er sich vielleicht doch schlau machen.

"Wo ist ihr Bruder denn zurzeit?" Elaine erschrak bei der Frage dann doch etwas.

"Simon ist mit seiner Verlobten auf Reisen. Sie wissen schon alles wieder hinbiegen und so." Antwortete sie nur. Aber sie sah ihn dabei nicht an und er wusste natürlich auch genau warum. Schließlich war er ein Fremder da musste sie die Geschichte ja ein wenig schön lügen. Früher oder später wird er so wieso alles erfahren. Spätestens wenn Sherlock den Fall abgeschlossen hatte. "Wir sollten über ein besseres Thema reden, als über meinen Bruder und seine baldige Frau."

"Aber nein sie machen sich nur sorgen das es vielleicht die falsche Frau ist und es ihren Bruder unglücklich macht." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, denn er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Seine Schwester hatte damals auch einfach geheiratet ohne sich das gut zu überlegen.

"Danke John. Sehen Sie sich vor. Die Verlobte meines Bruders, Maxiene Mctinsley ist nicht einfach. Aber sie und Mr. Holmes bekommen das schon hin." Ermunterte sie ihn nun und ihre Laune schlug wieder völlig um.

"Ich hoffe trotzdem das der Fall schnell aufgeklärt wird. Das sage ich nicht nur weil Simon von den Presse schlecht gemacht wird. Sondern Vincent war ein guter Musiker und er hätte es weit bringen können. So jung hat niemand den Tod verdient."

"Sie nennen ihn beim Vornamen? Kannten Sie sich näher?" Neugierig tastete er sich an das Thema heran um vielleicht doch noch etwas mehr zu erfahren. Doch dann bemerkte er das sein Handy summte das er bei der Ankunft auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Nein, nein. Schauen sie ruhig nach. Es könnte wichtig sein." Winkte die Anwältin ab und war ins geheim froh die vorher gestellte Frage nicht beantworten zu müssen. Ein wenig genervt sah er also auf sein Display. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen war es nicht sein Mitbewohner der störte. Es war eine Sms von DI Lastrade.

* * *

 

Der Meisterdetektiv hingegen hielt es vor Langeweile in der Wohnung nicht mehr aus. Also zog er sich an und ging aus seinem Zimmer in das Wohnzimmer. Seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben als er sah das alles ordentlicher und aufgeräumter war als je zu vor.

_Typisch John. So unordentlich war es ja nun auch nicht. Aber schnell ist er ja wenn es um sowas ging. Das muss man ihm lassen. Ich werde jetzt erst mal zum Scotland Yard fahren. Wenn Lestrade mir schon nicht antwortet werde ich ihn halt persönlich besuchen müssen._

Also suchte er sein Schal und Mantel zusammen und lief die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür hinaus. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel und er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken John eine SMS zu schreiben. Aber er Strich es schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf. Nicht das der Doktor wieder dachte er wollte sein Privatleben durcheinander bringen. Überhaupt sollte er jetzt nur an den Fall und nicht an den Arzt denken. Mit diesem Vorsatz im Kopf hielt er nach dem nächsten Taxi Ausschau. Doch irgendwie kam ihm die Straße heute so leer gefegt vor.

* * *

Elaine und John waren in der Zeit auf dem Weg zu einer Bar. Lestrade hatte John gefragt ob er mal wieder auf einen Männerabend Lust hätte. Zuerst wollte er eigentlich absagen. Doch Elaine bestand darauf das er hingehen solle. Sie erklärte das sie fast in derselben Richtung wohnte und so könnten sie noch ein bisschen zusammen spazieren gehen. Der Doktor stimmte da dann doch fröhlich zu. Denn einfach mal durch die Stadt zu schlendern war ja doch selten für ihn und er merkte erfreut das er mit ihr locker über alles reden konnte. Er erzählte ihr sogar ein wenig von Afghanistan und er merkte das sie eine der wenigen Frauen war die nicht sofort Mitleid mit ihm hatten. Natürlich war es nicht einfach im Krieg. Trotzdem war es seine Entscheidung und er wollte dafür nicht bemitleidet werden. Eigentlich war sie fast genauso wie er. Für Miss Gross stand die Arbeit auch immer an erster Stelle. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, dann kam Sherlock und die Verbrecherjagd immer zuerst. Aber laut aussprechen würde er das es nie.

"So John da ist die Bar." Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die andere Straßenseite.

"Das war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag." Lächelte sie und umarmte ihn prompt. Etwas überrascht erwiderte der Doktor die kurze Berührung.

"Ja das finde ich auch. Bis zu nächsten Mal?" "Spätestens wenn Mr. Holmes denn Fall gelöst hat. Bis dann." Sagte sie und ging zum nächsten Taxi.

 _Warum muss er so nett sein? Das macht alles so kompliziert. Ich kann verstehen warum Holmes an ihm hängt. Nein. Ich darf mich nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen. Das Leben deines Bruders hängt davon ab_.

Dachte die Anwältin betrübt, drehte sich noch mal mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu ihrer Verabredung um und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu. Danach stieg sie in den wartenden Wagen ein. Der Doktor hingegen dachte ganz anders als er dem Auto ein wenig verträumt hinterher sah. Denn er hatte Hoffnung das es dieses Mal wirklich klappen könnte. Mit dieser positiven Einstellung machte er sich auf zu seiner nächsten Verabredung.

* * *

 

Sherlock war mittlerweile schon im Scotland Yard angekommen. Auch wenn er wünschte sein Fahrer wäre nicht so gesprächig gewesen, denn er musste fast zwei Blocks laufen als es ihm zu viel wurde und er dem Fahrer sagte das seine Frau schon seit drei Monaten etwas mit einem anderen hatte. Dabei wollte er seinem Fahrer nur höfflich darauf aufmerksam machen. Denn für ihn sah er nicht so aus als könnte er sich eine Scheidung leisten. Sein Laune verbesserte sich auch nicht als er am Ziel ankam und nur auf Donovan und ein paar weitere Handlanger traf. Sie sass erstaunt an ihrem Schreibtisch als er fragend vor ihr stand.

"Heute alleine?" Das Genie ignorierte ihre Frage denn das ging sie nichts an.

"Wo ist Inspektor Lestrade? Ich habe Neuigkeiten zu dem Fall Vincent Medley." Mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch lehnte sie sich vor, faltete die Hände ineinander und stützte ihren Kopf darauf ab.

"Tja der hat sich das ganze Wochenende frei genommen. Da werden Sie wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen." Sagt sie etwas monoton und der Lockenkopf überlegt kurz. Dann sah er sie kurz mit seinem ich-bin-dir-überlegen-Blick an.

"Vincent Medley war angeblich der Geliebte von Simon Gross. Also sollte er zuerst vernommen werden. Dann wären da noch die Schwester und die Verlobte. Was aber viel wichtiger ist, haben sie inzwischen den Wohnort herausgefunden?" Überrascht das er das wirklich mit ihr durchzog, hob sie die Augenbrauen.

"Ja haben wir. Er wohnt. Oder besser wohnte in der Half Moon Street. Ich habe noch niemanden hingeschickt weil ich dachte es wäre besser auf Lestrade zu warten." Der Detektiv rollte darauf mit den Augen.

"Und Sie erledigen den ganzen Papierkram. Wenn Sie immer noch denken das hinterher rennen ihnen was bringt, dann haben sie falsch gedacht. Also entweder Sie schnappen sich einen Wagen und wir haben den Mörder vielleicht schon heute Abend. Oder ich nehme mir Taxi und sie dürfen morgen Lestrade erklären warum euer Team in seiner Wohnung nichts findet." Fragend schaute er auf sie herab.

_Auch wenn es sich verlockend anhört den Consulting Idioten wegen Einbruchs und Diebstahls von Indizien für eine Weile einzusperren muss ich doch zugeben das er hat recht. Was kann schon passieren wenn ich dabei bin?_

"Na gut. Aber während der Fahrt nicht mit dem Fahrer sprechen!" Meinte sie und ging los ihren Mantel holen. Sherlock freute sich innerlich, weil erreicht hatte was er wollte und folgte ihr stillschweigend.

* * *

 

Kaum waren sie in der Straße angekommen in der das Opfer wohnte, sprang der Detektiv aus dem Streifenwagen.

"1,7 Meilen. In vier Minuten. Ich sollte sie als Fahrer arrangieren." Erwähnte er nur so nebenbei als er die richtige Hausnummer suchte des Toten suchte.

"Oh ich fühle mich geschmeichelt." Antwortete Sally ein wenig sarkastisch bevor sie den Streifenwagen abschloss.

"Es war die Nummer siebzehn." Erklärte sie während sie sich mit umsah.

"Dort drüben." Meinte der Detektiv als er fündig wurde. Nebenbei fragte er sich noch wie das Opfer sich als einfacher Musiker sich so ein Apartment in so einer Gegend leisten konnte. Beide gingen also nacheinander durch die Glastür des Hauses. In der Eingangshalle waren eine Treppe und ein Aufzug. Sally drückte sofort auf den Knopf des Fahrstuhls. Sie wollte nämlich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mitbringsel keine unnötige Zeit hier vergeuden. Als die Tür auf ging stiegen sie beide ein. Erneut drückte die Frau den Knopf.

"Was glauben Sie hier zu finden?" Fragte sie Sherlock etwas neugierig. Denn sonst wäre der Mann nicht so scharf drauf gewesen her zu kommen wenn es keinen wirklichen Grund gab. "Liegt das nicht auf der Hand. Wahrscheinlich Möbel und sonstiges Eigentum des Opfers." Donovan rollte mit den Augen und ignorierte den Satz.

"Vielleicht war er ein Stalker der diesen Gross verehrt hatte." Gelangweilt sah er auf sie herab.

“Wenn sie jetzt tausend Bilder an der Wand und einen Altar im Schrank erwarten. Dann werden sie vermutlich enttäuscht."

"Warum denn nicht."

"Simon Gross hat bis jetzt selber noch nicht Stellung zu dem ganzen genommen und als vermögender Mann möchte man doch seine Weste rein halten. Also entweder es ist an der Geschichte etwas dran oder er weiss es wahrscheinlich wirklich noch nicht."

"Es ist gerade mal zwei Tage her." "Und doch weiss es schon ganz London." Sherlock überlegte ob der Mann schon vorher aus der Stadt war oder vielleicht deswegen gegangen ist. Das Geräusch des Fahrstuhls riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Die Tür ging langsam auf. Beide stiegen aus und standen nun in einem länglichen Flur mit mehreren Türen.

"Nun welche Tür?"

"Die letzte Tür am Ende des Ganges."

"Woher.."

"Jetzt fragen sie nicht woher ich das wusste. Wenn sie hinsehen würden, sehen sie das da ein Notenschlüssel an der Tür hängt. Was machte der Tote um sich das Geld zu verdienen?" Sherlock war etwas genervt das er wirklich mit Donovan die Zeit verbringen musste.

"Musiker" Sagte sie kleinlaut und kam sich wirklich ein bisschen dumm vor. Schließlich hätte sie sich doch nur mal richtig umsehen müssen.

"Wir haben einen Gewinner." Sagte der Detektiv dann sarkastisch und stapfte auf die Tür zu. Die Frau trottete mit hängendem Kopf hinter her. Vor Tür des Opfers angekommen sah Sherlock die Tür genau an. Eine weiße Tür mit einer Musiknote und eine Fußmatte mit der Aufschrift ‘Home’. Der Detektiv durchsuchte seine Taschen nach einem Dietrich. Wenn er wieder in der Baker Street war musste er sich unbedingt noch welche einstecken. Seine Gesellschaft scharrte nur Stumm an der Fußmatte herum. Als sie mit dem Schuh ein Stück unter die Matt fuhr und die sich anhob, sah sie etwas im Licht blitzen. Sie beugte sich herunter und zog einen Schlüssel hervor.

"Wir können es ja damit probieren." Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er konnte sich nichtvorstellen das ein normaler Mann den Schlüssel vor die Tür legte. So nahm er Donovan den Schlüssel ab und schloss die Tür vorsichtig auf. Drinnen war alles natürlich dunkel. Sally suchte verzweifelt nach einem Lichtschalter.

"Verdammt man sieht hier auch gar nichts. Ich habe eine Taschenlampe im Auto." Erklärte sie und stürmte zurück in den Flur zum Aufzug. Sherlock fand endlich einen Lichtschalter. Doch zu seinem Pech funktionierte dieser nicht. Er tappte also weiter im Dunkeln herum, nur mit dem Licht des Flures und das seines Blackberrys. Doch das war in diesem Moment nicht sehr Hilfreich. Detektiv und ging zu den Fenstern um die Vorhänge erst mal zurückzuziehen. Als die Lichter der Stadt in das Apartment fielen war es gar nicht mehr so finster. Es hatte schon wieder angefangen zu regnen. Sherlock sah aus dem Fenster und sah plötzlich eine Reflektion im Gals die nicht seine eigene war.

"Donovan?" Er wollte er sich fragend umdrehen. Doch es war schon zu spät. Als nächstes spürte der Detektiv ein starken Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Er wollte sich auf den Beinen halten und sich seinen Angreifer stellen. Er war so lange nicht mehr alleine Unterwegs das er seine Deckung vernachlässigte.

"Verdammt!" Keuchte er noch bevor seine Sicht verschwamm und er zu Boden ging.

* * *

 

"Sag mal kann ich dich was fragen?" John sass schon eine Weile mit Lestrade hier in der Bar. Bisher hatten sie über die vergangene Woche geplaudert. Hier und da hatten sie über das ein oder andere gelacht. Aber jetzt kam der Doktor wieder ins Grübeln. Denn mit der Zeit war auch Greg ein guter Freund geworden. Vielleicht konnte er mit ihm über seine Bredouille reden. Der Inspektor sah ihn etwas verdutzt an weil Stimme etwas ernster klang als vorher.

"Natürlich. Nur nicht wie du Sherlock los wirst."

"Das ist es ja gerade." Antwortete John der nebenbei ein wenig verloren in sein Wasserglas schaute.

"Ich kann mir mein Leben gar nicht mehr anders vorstellen. Ich war heute mit einer wirklich schönen Frau aus. Sie ist nett, klug und sagte ich das sie schön ist? Aber alles an was ich dachte war.."

"Unser Consulting Detektive" Unterbrach ihn der andere wissend. John vergrub kurz das Gesicht in seinen Händen und schaute dann aber wieder auf.

"Ich habe ihm schon oft vorgeworfen das es seine Schuld wäre, das ich keine normale Beziehung mit einer Frau führen kann. Dabei bin ich es doch selber. Schließlich zwingt er mich nicht mit ihm zu gehen und trotzdem wenn er ruft spring ich." Er stützte müde seinen Kopf auf der einen Hand ab. "Vielleicht brauch ich wirklich ein bisschen Abstand von ihm. Nur um mal wieder klar denken zu können." Mit der anderen Hand schwenkte er den letzten Schluck im Glas herum.

"Erstens John. Was bekommt dein Therapeut? Denn ich bekomme von dir das Doppelte um den Weg zu dem zu bezahlen. Jemand muss dem mal erzählen das er den Job verfehlt hat." Der Inspektor kippte seinen restlichen Whisky herunter bevor er weiter sprach.

"Und zweitens ich weiss was du meinst." Er legte seinen deprimierten Kollegen dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter und stand auf.

"Wir sollten gehen wir müssen beide morgen wieder früh raus."

"Hast ja recht." Watson stand auf und schlenderte mit ihm zur Tür. Vor der Tür stand mal wieder eine bekannte schwarze Limousine. John fragte sich zwar was der ältere Holmes schon wieder wollte, zuckte aber dann doch nur mit den Schultern als Anthea ausstieg.

"Dr. Watson, Inspektor Lestrade steigen Sie ein." Befahl sie ohne von ihrem Spielzeug aufzusehen.

"Komm John. Eine gratis Rundfahrt." Lachte Lestrade und schob ihn ins Auto. Etwas verwundert stieg der Blonde dann ins Auto. Er setzte sich neben Anthea und der DI nahm gegenüber Platz bevor der Wagen los fuhr. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig das Lestrade aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge in Mycroft’s Limo sass. Aber er schob es dann auf den Alkohol und wendete sich damit an die Frau neben ihn.

"Wohin geht es wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Baker Street." Antwortete sie kurz und knapp. Er überlegte kurz ob er sie noch Fragen sollte warum. Aber er wusste schon vorher das er nicht nach Hause gefahren wurde damit er früh ins Bett kam. Also beließ er es dabei noch eine Weile im Dunkeln zu tappen. Denn ihm war auch klar das Sherlock mit dem ganzen was zu tun hatte.

"Ob Sherlock diesmal mit seinen eigenen Körperteilen experimentiert hat?" Verkündet Lestrade belustig. Der Alkohol machte sich anscheinend wirklich bemerkbar.

"Lestrade!" Fing John warnend an, aber dann konnte er auch nicht ernst bleiben.

"Du weist das macht er nur wenn er keine anderen Vorräte mehr hat."

"Wir sind da." Unterbrach Anthea die beiden kichernden Männer. Der Doktor stieg aus und sah verwundert in den Wagen zurück als der Inspektor keine Anstalten machte auch aufzustehen.

"Kommst du gar nicht mit?"

"Nein danke. Es gibt Dinge mit denen ich mich heute nicht beschäftigen will. Wir sehen uns."

"Ok." Damit schloss er die Tür des Wagens auch wenn er nicht ganz wusste was er davon halten sollte. Er ging über die Straße und bemerkte einen Streifenwagen der vor ihrer Tür parkte. Der Haustürschlüssel war schnell gefunden und somit schloss er die Tür auf.

"Oh mein Gott. John gut das Sie da sind." Aufgeregt stürmte Mrs. Hudson ihm entgegen.

"Sherlock ist verletzt und er will nicht ins Krankenhaus.” Er drängte sich an seiner Vermieterin vorbei und sah jetzt das Sally Donovan zusammen gekauert am Treppenende sass.

"John ..es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht." Schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

"Ich hab ihn kurz aus den Augen gelassen und dann.." Sie holte tief Luft um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Ich dachte er wäre am Ende." Jetzt liefen ihr wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er würde gerne sagen das alles wieder gut wird, aber noch wusste er nicht was überhaupt vorgefallen war. Also ließ er sie sitzen und machte sich nach oben auf. Seine Schritte wurden abrupt langsamer, seiner Hände zitterten und er verspürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Egal was ihn für Wunden und Verletzungen erwarten er würde damit klar kommen. Hatte er schon einiges in Afghanistan gesehen. Womit er nicht klar kommen würde war das er solche Sachen nicht an Sherlock sehen wollte. Natürlich wurde er schon oft verletzt doch nie sehr schwer.Der Arzt holte noch mal tief Luft um sich zusammenzunehmen und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür. Als er das Zimmer betrat herrschte es kurze Stille. Der Detektiv sass auf der Couch, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Mycroft stand ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und sah auf ihn herunter. Doch als er John bemerkte drehte er sich zu ihm um.

"Ah Dr. Watson. Es tut mir leid ihnen den Abend verdorben zu haben, aber mein Bruder ist etwas stur was medizinische Behandlung betrifft."

"Mir geht es gut. Ich brauch nur meine Ruhe." Warf Sherlock ein und er öffnete jetzt die Augen.

"Schon in Ordnung. Der Abend war sowie so nicht das Ware." Antwortete John den älteren Holmes. Denn er hatte so wieso nicht die Wahl wenn einer der Holmes etwas wollte. Sherlock hingegen drehte nur den Kopf zum Fenster weg als er diesen ansehen wollte.

"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Sergeant Donovan ist ganz aufgelöst."

"Sherlock war mal wieder auf einem seiner kleinen Abenteuer, hat nicht richtig aufgepasst und hat sich niederschlagen lassen. " Der jüngere Holmes starrte den Älteren böse an dafür das er es einfach verraten hatte.

"Wie du siehst lebe ich noch. Also hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?" John stand die ganze Zeit noch in der Tür. Doch jetzt wo Sherlock den Kopf wieder zu Mycroft drehte, sah er das getrocknete Blut an der anderen Gesichtshälfte.

"Sherlock! Ihr Gesicht!" Etwas erschrocken drehte sich der Angesprochene zu dem Doktor um und vergass kurz dabei das er die Wunde verstecken wollte.

"Es ist nichts!" "Das sagen Sie jedes Mal. Zeigen sie mal her!" John wollte Sherlock’s Gesicht in seine Hände nehmen um seinen Kopf zu drehen. Doch der Verwundete schlug seine Hände nur weg.

"Ich sagte es ist NICHTS!" Sherlock wurde dann lauter und drehte sich wieder stur weg.

"Mycroft Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Wie es scheint ist es keine ernste Verletzung."

"Danke Dr. Watson. Ich werde mich dann auf den Weg machen und die Damen unten beruhigen. Sherlock mach es dem Doktor bitte nicht so schwer." Damit drehte sich der ältere Holmes auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür.

"Auf wiedersehen."

"Wiedersehen." Sagte John noch bevor er die Tür schloss und seinen Medikamentenkoffer holte, den er in der Küche untergebracht hatte. Denn seit er hier wohnte brauchte er ihn doch des Öfteren. Er brachte auch gleich eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser und einen sauberen Lappen, damit er die Wunde säubern und das getrocknete Blut wegwischen kann.

"Sherlock haben Sie Kopfschmerzen, ein Müdigkeitsgefühl oder ist ihnen schwindelig?" Wollte der Arzt wissen aber der Meisterdetektiv machte mal wieder keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten. So seufzte er nur und kniete sich auf das Sofa neben Sherlock um an seinen Kopf heran zu kommen. Der Detektiv wollte sich gerade in die andere Richtung bewegen und aufstehen, doch der Doktor war schneller. Nicht gerade zimperlich nahm er Sherlock mit der einen Hand in den Schwitzkasten und mit der anderen fing er an die Wunde mit den Lappen zu säubern. Der Verletzte sah ein das es wohl zwecklos wäre sich weiter zu wehren, also lehnte er sich einfach gegen seine Mitbewohner. Als er die Zigaretten und den Alkohol roch wusste er das John wieder mit Lestrade unterwegs war.

 _Vielleicht ist sein Date ja nicht so gut gelaufen? Ach was mach ich mir vor. Er hatte ja schließlich nichts getrunken. Das lässt darauf schließen das Lestrade ihn zu einer Männerrunde gebeten hatte. Mich hatte er noch nie mitgenommen_.

"Tue ich ihnen weh?" Erkundigte sich Watson und lockerte seinen Griff etwas als er den veränderten Ausdruck auf Sherlock’s Gesicht sah.

"Nein. Es geht." Antwortet der Gefragte nur ruhig. Denn er kam nicht drum herum die Wärme des anderen wahr zu nehmen. Fast wollte er sich noch mehr gegen den Blonden lehnen, dieser aber zog sich in diesem Moment zurück.

"So ich werde ihnen jetzt einen sterilen Verband anlegen um die Blutung zu stoppen." Der Verletzte nickte nur Stumm denn es fühlte sich zu gut an das John ihm so durchs Haar strich. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen auch wenn er wusste das in diesem Moment für seinen Mitbewohner ein Patient wie jeder andere war.

"Sind Sie müde?"

"Nein nur der Abend war nur etwas stressig. Sergeant Donovan eignet sich nicht wirklich als Komplize zur Verbrecherjagd." Daraufhin musste der Ältere ein wenig lächeln.

"Was haben Sie mit der armen Sally gemacht?"

"Hey, ich wurde hier niedergeschlagen." Gespielt beleidigt wollte sich Sherlock dann doch erheben denn der Verband war schon fertig angelegt.

"Jetzt warten Sie doch mal!" Befahl der Doktor und griff ohne darüber Nachzudenken wieder nach Sherlock’s Gesicht.

"Wenn ich das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht nicht jetzt wegwische laufen Sie die ganze Zeit damit herum und erschrecken noch Mrs. Hudson." Fügte er dann noch hinzu und lehnte sich ein bisschen nach hinten um das Gesicht des Detektivs besser zu sehen zu können. Er wusch den Lappen aus, rang ihn aus und fing an das halb getrocknete Blut wegzuwischen. Dabei strich er immer wieder ein paar Locken weg, die ihn bei der Arbeit behinderten. Es war seltsam aber der Arzt hätte nie gedacht das sein Mitbewohner so weiche Haare hatte. "Ich sollte sie schneiden lassen." Damit unterbrach Sherlock die Gedankengänge des Doktors.

"Was?" Etwas verwirrt blinzelte John ein paar Mal.

"Mein Haare. Sie werden langsam zu lang." Erklärte Sherlock weiter weil er die Konfusion in dem anderen Gesicht sah.

"Ach so. Sie sollten aber mit dem Haareschneiden warten bis der Winter vorbei ist. Wegen der Kälte und so." "Sind Sie fertig?" Der Größere wurde langsam ungeduldig und nervös. John wusch nochmal den Waschlappen aus.

"Ja gleich." Damit strich er dem Detektiv über die noch verklebte Augenbraue. Sherlock schloss instinktiv die Augen. Dem Arzt wurde jetzt ein bisschen mulmig. Er spürte wie sein Herzschlag immer schneller wurde und sein Blick auf die Lippen seines Mitbewohners fiel. Das war nicht gerade hilfreich. Dann schaltete sich John’s vernünftige Seite komplett aus und er griff nach Sherlock’s Kinn. Doch er kam nicht weit denn ihre Tür wurde aufgerissen.

"John wie geht es Sherlock? Ist es sehr schlimm?" Erschrocken und entsetzt über sein Vorhaben wich dieser schnell zurück.

"Also...Mrs. Hudson... er ist ..es geht ihm gut. Spät .. es ist schon spät." Stotterte er gerade noch so zusammen.

"Sherlock Sie kommen ohne mich aus? Ja gut. Gute Nacht." Und ohne Sherlock oder Mrs. Hudson noch mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen verschwand er nach oben. In seinem Zimmer angekommen schloss er die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Seine Atmung ging schnell und sein Herz hämmerte immer noch gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er lies sich schwermütig auf sein Bett fallen als er ihn die Erkenntnis traf wie ein Blitz.

_Ich liebe Sherlock wirklich._

* * *

 

In einem Apartment mitten in der Stadt.

"Wie ist es gelaufen? Du hast ihn doch nicht umgebracht?" Begeistert wie kleines Kind ging Moriarty auf und ab.

"Nun sag schon! Spann mich nicht auf die Folter." Dabei hielt er vor seiner Handlangerin an.

"Ich hab ihn wohl nicht richtig getroffen. Es tut mir leid." Seine Gesprächspartnerin verbeugte sich huldigend vor ihm.

"Aber nein meine liebe Maxiene." Er zog sie am Kinn hoch.

"Töten kann ich ihn immer noch. Nur ich befürchte deine talentfreie Schwägerin wird ihre Aufgaben nicht richtig erfüllen."

"Soll ich sie töten?" Fragte sie nur kalt und Moriarty freute es das wenigstens einer so hilfsbereit war.

"Das wärmt mir richtig das Herz. Aber nein. Kümmere dich weiter nur darum dass dein zukünftiger Mann verschwunden bleibt." Dann drehte er sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Stadt herab.

"Ist es nicht herrlich. Es ist so friedlich und diese dummen Leute glauben sie sind sicher." Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und dachte an sein baldiges treffen mit Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 

"Was meinen Sie wer Sie niedergeschlagen hat?" Sherlock und Lestrade standen nun wieder in der Wohnung von Vincent Medley.

"Es muss eine Frau mit hohen Absätzen gewesen sein. Denn sie hat Spuren hinterlassen als sie durch mein Blut gelaufen ist." Lestrade und Sally folgten Sherlock’s Blick nach unten.

"Doch was hat Sie mitgenommen?" Der Detektiv sah sich in dem Apartment um. Alles erschien ihm normal. Aber wusste das der Schein manchmal trügen konnte. "Vom Essen scheint er nicht viel gehalten zu haben. Alles ist so gut wie leer." Kommentierte Donovan und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder.

"Sagen Sie mal Sherlock? Das Opfer war doch Musiker. Was hat er denn gespielt?" Bei der Bemerkung fiel es dem Detektiv wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Instrument war der Gegenstand den er übersehen hatte.

"Vermutlich spielte er die Violine." Antwortete er endlich weil er bemerkte das er fragend angesehen wurde.

_Und warum war John gestern so seltsam? Ist etwas bei seinem Date vorgefallen? Doch ich sollte mir über sowas jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Nein. Der Fall ist wichtiger. Alles andere kommt später._

Donovan und der Inspektor tauschten nur ratlose Blicke aus.

"Ah Mister Holmes." Flötete ihm auf einmal ein Frau fröhlich entgegen. Alle drei drehten sich verwundert zu dieser um. Lestrade kam zuerst zu Wort. "Das ist ein Tatort. Was tun Sie hier? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

"Das ist Elaine Gross. Sie ist die Schwester von Simon Gross und somit eine der Verdächtigen." Klärte Donovan den Inspektor sachlich auf. Auch wenn sie sich auch fragte was die Frau hier wollte.

"Danke aber ich kann mich eigentlich selbst vorstellen. Ich bin Anwältin und vertrete meinen Bruder solange er auf Reisen ist."

"Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht was sie hier tun." Entgegnete ihr Sherlock kalt. Denn eigentlich wollte er dieser Person so lange wie es möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Anscheinend dachte da Miss Gross wohl anders.

"Warum so kalt? Ich wollte doch nur meinen Liebhaber besuchen." Erinnerungen schossen in dem Detektiv hoch und er drehte sich angewidert um. Er hätte sich wohl in der Nacht des Geschehens besser ausdrücken sollen was den Kontakt betraf.

"Wo ist Doktor Watson überhaupt?" Sherlock dreht sich nach dieser Frage wieder zu ihr um und starrte sie kurz geschockt an bevor sich seine Miene verfinsterte.

"Das würden Sie nicht wagen?"

“Ich habe es schon gewagt. Raten sie doch mal wo John gestern war?" Schmunzelte sie fröhlich weiter.

"Aber da er nicht hier ist seien Sie doch so lieb und geben sie ihm das hier." Die Anwältin reichte ihm ein Stückpapier.

"Und was wenn nicht?"

"Hm, ich frage mich wie John wohl reagieren wird wenn er unser kleines Geheimnis erfährt?" Der Detektiv kochte vor Wut auch wenn er nach außen hin gelassen wirkte.

"Also bis dann. Wir sehen uns sicher noch mal wieder." Lachte sie in die Runde und stolzierte aus der Tür.

"Sherlock könnte Sie.." Doch er Angesprochene fuhr Lestrade dazwischen.

"Sie war es nicht. Sie war ja mit Doktor Watson zusammen." Er spuckte die Worte förmlich aus.

_Sie hat das mit Absicht gemacht. Sie wusste das John nicht hier war. Sie wollte mich nur provozieren. Ich hasse mich dafür das es auch noch geklappt hat._

Er zerknüllte den Zettel und steckte ihn trotzdem in seine Manteltasche.

"Ich bin fertig für heute." Mit den Worten stapfte der Detektiv aus der Wohnung. Lestrade sah Sally fragend an, doch diese zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Denn sie war genauso verwirrt und ratlos wie ihr Chef.

* * *

 

Ratlos war auch John in der Praxis. Die Arbeit hier tat gut, es lenkte ihn von den verwirrenden Gedanken ab. Das redete er sich zumindest ein.

"John du kannst für heute Schluss machen. Die fünf Patienten über.."

"NEIN." Fuhr der Doktor ein wenig lautstark dazwischen und Sarah erschrak das doch ein wenig.

"Ich meine .. äh eigentlich könntest du Schluss für heute machen. Du möchtest doch auch mal früher nach Hause kommen oder? Lass den Schlüssel in deiner Schublade liegen und ich schliess dann später ab."

"Aber.." Protestierte die noch Ärztin, aber der Blonde wollte das nicht hinnehmen.

"Kein aber. Ich muss mich auch mal revanchieren." Etwas verwundert aber doch dankbar ging sie in ihr Büro und John rief dann schon den nächsten Patienten herein. Mit diesen verwirrenden Gedanken und der Erkenntnis konnte er nicht einfach so in die Baker Street zurück. Er wusste ja nicht mal wie er dem anderen noch in die Augen sehen sollte. Es ist nicht immer von Vorteil den ersten und einzigen Consulting Detektiv bei sich zu Hause zu haben. In seinen Kopf wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen was passiert wenn sein Mitbewohner sein Geheimnis lüften sollte.

"Doktor Watson?" Der Doktor schüttelte sich kurz bevor er sich der Person widmete die gerade eingetreten war.

"Ich war kurz in Gedanken aber kommen sie doch herein." Lächelte er den Patienten entgegen. Es klopfte wenig später wieder an der Tür. Als Sarah ein 'herein' hörte steckte sie kurz den Kopf durch den geöffneten Türspalt.

"Ich bin dann weg und danke nochmals." Lächelte sie freudig.

"Ach kein Problem und jetzt geh bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Erwiderte er neckend.

"Ok bis morgen." Und schon war sie weg. John wandte sich nun wieder seinen wartenden Patienten zu.

* * *

 

Sherlock sass schon eine Weile in seinem Sessel im dunklen Wohnzimmer und fragte sich wo der Blondschopf blieb. Es war schon nach 6 Uhr und John war normalerweise immer um 5 Uhr daheim. Es kam ihm schon wieder Elaine Gross in den Sinn. Die Frau könnte es sich ja anders überlegt haben und holte John von der Praxis ab. Sherlock kochte innerlich immer noch weil sein Mitbewohner dies Frau traf.

_Es gibt 7.800.000 Menschen in London. Minus Männer, Kinder, ältere und leierte Frauen. Und die noch abgezogen die nach John’s Charakter nicht in Frage kommen. Da bleiben rund 4000 übrig und John musste sich ausgerechnet mit Elaine Gross treffen._

Der Detektiv nahm den ziemlich ramponierten Zettel nochmal in die Hand. Er hatte ihn ein paarmal zerknüllt und ihn zu Boden geworfen. Doch seine Wut verflog auch dadurch nicht wirklich. Eigentlich war es ihm egal mit wem sich John traf. Denn er wusste der Doktor neigte dazu die falschen Frauen zu Daten. Doch die Anwältin war anders und nicht wie die bisherigen Verabredungen. Der Meisterdetektiv musste sich was einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. Denn wenn diese Miss Gross etwas wollte dann würde sie es sich nehmen. Doch was die Frau übersah, war das Sherlock ganz genau so war. Er würde ihr die Lektion schon noch erteilen, in der sie lernen würde das sie kein Gegner für Sherlock Holmes war. Das Licht wurde plötzlich eingeschaltet.

"Sherlock was sitzen Sie hier im dunklen herum?" Der Detektiv sah den Doktor gar nicht erst an streckte ihm nur den Zettel entgegen.

"Das hat heute jemand für Sie abgegeben." John nahm den Zettel an sich ohne Sherlock dabei groß an zu sehen.

**Heute 8 Uhr an der St. Martins Court 28. Das ist eine Anordnung Soldat :-) Elaine**

"Etwas Gutes?" Fragte Sherlock scheinheilig nach als ob er es nicht schon wusste.

"Ja in der Tat. Ich werde heute Abend noch ausgehen." War das einzige was der Gefragte preisgab bevor er hoch in sein Zimmer ging. Nach einer halben Stunde kam der Arzt mit einem neuen Verband in der Hand zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Bevor ich gehe werde ich ihnen noch einen neuen Verband anlegen." John wechselte den Verband zügig und beide Schwiegen sich dabei nur an. Denn beide fanden aus unterschiedlichen Gründen einfach keine Worte für einander. Als der Arzt fertig war ging er noch schnell duschen und er wusste er würde das so lange wie möglich hinziehen nur um nicht mit dem Detektiv im selben Raum zu verweilen. Sherlock wusste einfach alles über ihn, ob er wollte oder nicht.

_Also werde ich ihm am besten eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen, bis mir was einfällt. Auch wenn das schwierig ist wenn man zusammen wohnt. Es wird aber irgendwie funktionieren._

Fertig mit dem heraus putzen machte er sich nicht mal die Mühe noch mal ins Wohnzimmer zu sehen sondern rannte mit einem ‘Ich bin dann weg.’ einfach die Treppe hinunter. Der Detektiv sah zu seiner Geige. Das war das einzige was ihm jetzt noch blieb, denn Mrs. Hudson hatte wieder heimlich den Schädel entführt.

* * *

 

John war sich nicht ganz sicher wohin er gehen sollte und suchte somit einen Stadtplan um endlich weiter zu kommen.

"Guten Abend Doktor Watson. Haben Sie sich verlaufen?" Eigentlich war Mycroft nicht gerade die Person die er nun unbedingt sehen wollte und trotzdem drehte sich zu dem älteren Holmes um. In der Hoffnung es würde schnell gehen.

"Guten Abend. Nein ich habe mich nicht verlaufen. Aber Danke der Nachfrage."

"Zur St. Martins Court geht es da entlang. Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?"

_Woher weiss er das immer? Ich sollte mich auf nen Peilsender oder nen Chip im Kopf untersuchen lassen. Aber ich komme ja so wieso nicht drum herum. Also warum nicht._

"Ok warum nicht." Beide stiegen in die Limousine ein. Nach fünf Minuten reiner Stille wurde es John doch zu viel. "Und?"

"Und was, Doktor Watson?"

"Na ja fahren Sie einfach gerne Leute herum oder wollen Sie noch etwas Bestimmtes von mir?" Mycroft schien kurz zu überlegen.

"Jetzt wo Sie es erwähnen. Was schenken sie meinem Bruder zu Weihnachten?"

 _Oh schön. Ich dachte da an eine neue Sammlung von Leichenteilen und Sie können eine Kühltruhe kaufen damit wir dafür Platz haben._ Dachte John nur sarkastisch. Denn warum stellte ihm der älter so eine Frage. Kann der sich nicht selbst was für seinen Bruder ausdenken. Schließlich kannte die sich schon länger.

"Weiss nicht. Was schenken Sie ihm den?" Antwortete er dann aber nur.

"Es ist egal was ich ihm schenke. Er schickt es doch immer wieder zurück oder er wirft es weg. Ich dachte vielleicht das ihnen was einfällt wo Sie ihm doch näher stehen." Der Wagen hielt nach diesem Satz an. Mycroft sah seinen Gegenüber jetzt durch dringlich an. Wenn es eins war was er an den Holmes nicht mochte war das sie einen ansahen und alles über einen Bescheid wussten.

_Oh Gott. Weiss Mycroft was ich für Sherlock empfinde? Wird er es ihm erzählen?_

"Keine Angst. Mich geht das nichts an. Das ist ihre Sache. Aber Sie sollten mit meinem Bruder darüber reden." John ahnte es doch, aber ob er dem Rat folgen sollte war er sich nicht ganz sicher.

"Wenn ihnen was eingefallen ist, na ja Sie wissen wo sie mich finden." Die Tür ging zu und das Auto fuhr los. Dem Blonden lief es plötzlich eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

"Hey John." Etwas erschrocken hüpfte er zur Seite als Elaine ihn freudig begrüßte.

"Oh ..ehm hey." "Sie sehen etwas blass aus. Ist ihnen nicht gut?" Er atmete daraufhin erst einmal tief durch.

"Nein. Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Also wo gehen wir heute hin?" Elaine sah ihn kurz skeptisch an lächelte aber dann doch und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

"Also das Restorant ist..." Fing sie an zu Reden aber John hörte nicht wirklich zu. Denn er hing mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.

_Ja was schenkt man einen Consulting Detektiv?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Langsam schmerzten Sherlock die Arme. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon da stand und das Höchste aus seinem Instrument heraus quälte. Wenn er aber aufhörte würden nur wieder andere Sachen seine Gedankengänge stören. Das Ganze war auch zu ärgerlich für ihn.

_John hatte sich gerade ein einziges Mal mit ihr getroffen und schon lächelte er wenn er nur eine Nachricht von ihr bekam. Sie hätte ihm auch ihre Nummer geben können. Damit ich das ganze gehabe nicht mitbekommen muss. Wenn er zurück ist werde ich ihm dieses Weib ausreden. Ich lüge ihn zwar nicht gern an aber.._

Der Meisterdetektiv wurde in seinen Gedanken gestört als er das Klappen einer Tür hörte. Er freute sich das der erwartete Mitbewohner schon wieder da war. Schnell stellte er sich normal hin und versuchte gelassen zu wirken. Sonst würde es ja nicht funktionieren.

"Oh Sherlock? Sie sind noch wach? Na ja es war ein langer Tag. Ich geh dann mal ins Bett." Der Eingetroffene warf seine Jacke über seinen Sessel, streckte sich kurz und wollte sich schon wieder zur Tür drehen.

"Sie müssen den Kontakt mit Elaine Gross abrechen." John verharrte kurz in seiner Bewegung.

"Wie? Warum?" "Sie könnte die Mörderin sein. Deshalb." Sherlock blickte immer noch auf den Rücken des Blonden..

"Nein. So ist sie nicht. Sie kann es unmöglich getan haben. Ich meine sie hat ihn ja gekannt und schien sehr traurig über seinen Tod." Den Größeren ärgerte es doch etwas das sein Freund diese Frau auch noch verteidigte.

"John Sie sind manchmal viel zu naiv. Solche Sachen kann man vortäuschen. Eigentlich wohnen Sie schon eine Weile hier. Da sollten sowas wissen."

"Gerade deswegen weiss ich welche Emotionen nur gespielt sind und welche nicht. Ausserdem ist das meine Sache mit wem ich mich treffe. Gute Nacht." John wollte gerade davon stampfen als er an der guten Schulter zurückgezogen wurde.

"Was finden Sie nur an ihr?" Es machte den Exsoldaten richtig wütend das Sherlock nicht dabei belassen konnte.

"Das verstehen Sie nicht. Ich will ab und zu auch mal was anderes haben. Ich weiss das ich einen Fetisch für die Gefahr habe. Aber ab und zu ist etwas normales auch ganz nett." Der Doktor starrte zur Seite um dem anderen beim Reden nicht ansehen zu müssen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde was er da aussprach. Panisch schwankte sein Blick zu dem des Genies.

"Sherlock... ich wollte nicht...... Ich.." Für einen kurzen Moment sah er etwas wie Traurigkeit in den anderen Augen bevor sie kalt und gleichgültig wurden.

"Sie haben Recht. War ein langer Tag. Ich werde mich auch ein bisschen ausruhen." Damit ging der Detektiv stur ins sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

"Hören Sie ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Aber Sie müssen das auch mal von meiner Seite sehen. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und ich muss auch mal an die Zukunft denken." Auch wenn John nicht vorhatte die Baker Street zu verlassen, irgendwann würde der Detektiv sein Geheimnis herausfinden und dann würde er gehen müssen. Denn Sherlock machte es von Anfang an klar dass er an so etwas nicht interessiert war. Deshalb war es besser ihn seinen Mitbewohner eine Weile aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Sherlock. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Sie haben recht, wenn Sie sagen das ich dumm bin. Ich.. "

"Sie sind nicht dumm. Sie sind Arzt." Kamm es leise aus Sherlock’s Zimmer. "Also verzeihen Sie mir?"

"Auch mein Blogger darf sich mal Fehler erlauben." John lächelte daraufhin.

"Danke. Gute Nacht." Weiter hörte er nichts von dem Detektiv aber sowas war er ja schon gewohnt. Der Doktor gähnte nochmal herzhaft bevor er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer ging, um sich dort in sein Bett zu legen. John hatte nun ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn er hatte Sherlock indirekt als Freak bezeichnet. Dabei dachte er nun wirklich nicht so von seinen Kollegen. Er wünschte sich das er mit ihm irgendwann mal offen über all das reden was in seinen Kopf so herumschwirrt. Doch er glaubte nicht daran dies zu schaffen ohne sich zum kompletten Idioten zu machen. So schloss er die Augen und versuchte nur das schöne von dem Tag Revue passieren zu lassen um einzuschlafen.

* * *

 

_Ich habe es geschafft. Ich habe es geschafft John Watson auch zu verscheuchen. Freunde? Dass ich nicht lache. Aber bald habe ich wieder meine Ruhe vor ihm. Eine große Hilfe ist er mir doch eh nicht._

Sherlock sass auf seinem Bett, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf darauf abgestützt. Wie konnte er sich nur so täuschen lassen. Der Doktor ging ihm aus irgendeinem Grund seit ein paar Tagen aus dem Weg.

_Etwas 'Normales’. Soll er doch zu seiner normalen Freundin gehen._

Der Detektiv streckte sich.

_Diese normale Frau._

Er liess sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und sah an die Decke seines Zimmers.

_Sie haben normale Dates. Normale Liebeserklärungen. Ein normales Leben eben._

Sherlock drehte sich zur Seite und zog wieder die Knie an.

"Normal? Wer will das schon?" Fragte er sich selbst monoton.

 _John möchte es._ Sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Der kann machen was er will. Denn bald bin ich ihn ja wieder los. Wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis er nur noch bei ihr ist. Er hat ja so wieso keine Zeit für andere Leute. Für seine Freunde. Für mich..._

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Ihm war elend zu Mute und der Detektiv wusste auch warum. Aber selbst er, als Consulting Detektiv wusste kein Mittel dagegen.

 _Liebeskummer?_ Flüsterte wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er versuchte zu ignorieren.

"Das ich nicht lache. Liebeskummer?" Er lächelte traurig vor sich hin.

_Ohne ihn bin ich besser dran. Er behindert mich doch nur bei der Arbeit. Ich bin vor John alleine klar gekommen Jetzt kann ich das auch. Ich brauche ihn nicht. Was tut er denn schon groß für mich?_

Sherlock wollte John für irgendeinen Grund hassen. Nur eine Kleinigkeit damit er sauer auf ihn sein konnte. Doch die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wusste es besser und wurde langsam immer stärker.

_John ist der erste Mensch den du wirklich einen Freund nennen kannst und jetzt gönnst du ihm sein Glück nicht? Sherlock du bist so selbstsüchtig._

Er setzte sich wieder im Bett auf.

_Kannst du dich nicht für ihn freuen?_

Der Detektiv drückte die Hände auf die Ohren nur damit es aufhörte.

_Was hat er nicht alles für dich getan._

Es reichte ihm. Er stand auf und lief von seinem Raum ins Wohnzimmer. Es war zwar noch dunkel aber das Straßenlicht reichte ihm völlig aus.

_Hat er sich je beschwert? Er war da wenn du ihn brauchtest und du hast ihn teilweise behandelt wie einen Sklaven. Hast seine Sachen benutzt ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen._

"Hmpf."

_Hast seine Beziehungen zu anderen Leuten zerstört. Nur weil du ihn für dich alleine haben wolltest._

"Das Stimmt nicht!"

_Kein Wunder das er nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will._

Der Detektiv legte sich auf seine Couch. Eigentlich wollte er Geige spielen um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Aber dem Doktor zu wecken und gegenübertreten, das konnte er auch nicht.

_Sowas wie dich kann man nicht als Freund betrachten._

Sherlock kniff fest die Augen zusammen.

_Dich kann man nicht mal als Mensch betrachten. Du bist nicht normal. Du verdienst ihn nicht. Du verdienst überhaupt nichts. Du bist nur ein wertloser Freak._

"NEIN." Schrie er aufgebracht und plötzlich war die Stimme weg und wurde durch eine andere ersetzt.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Doch der Detektiv war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt das er gar nicht bemerkte wie der Blondschopf herunter kam und sich für die Arbeit fertig machen wollte. Etwas peinlich berührt sah er von diesem weg.

"Ja mir geht es gut." Seine Stimme klang so gebrochen, doch vielleicht hatte es der andere gar nicht bemerkt. Unerwartet spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Sherlock?" Die Stimme klang so sorgenvoll das er sich doch zu seinem Mitbewohner umdrehte. Er räusperte sich etwas.

"Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen...Das ist alles." Das er Stimmen hörte lag wahrscheinlich daran das er von die Tabletten die John ihm verordnet hatte nach Lust und Laune nahm. Dieser durchbohrte ihn kurz mit seinen Blick bevor er etwas erleichtert ausatmete und sich zur Küche begab. Der Arzt würde den Jüngeren nicht zum Reden zwingen wenn er nicht wollte.

_Aber kann ich es ihm verübeln. Ich hab ihn die ganze Woche ignoriert. Nur weil ich Angst hatte. Doch ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen es so lange zu verheimlichen wie möglich. Ich werde einfach so sein wie immer. Und wenn er es herausfinden sollte, na ja vielleicht macht ihm es ja gar nichts aus. Ich sollte mich zu mindestens entschuldigen. Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm ausgehen? Also nicht als Date. Auch wenn es in meinem Kopf eines wäre._

Auch wenn er den Lockenkopf noch nicht mal gefragte hatte, schlug sein Herz bei diesem Gedanken in einem schnelleren Takt. Der andere hingegen hatte such wieder etwas gefangen und stand nun fragend im Türrahmen der Küche. "Reicht es nicht wenn das Wasser kocht?"

"Oh..ehm ja. Möchten Sie auch einen Tee?" Sherlock nickte daraufhin nur und ging zum Kühlschrank. Der Ältere stellte zwei Tassen auf den Tisch, hing die Teebeutel hinein und goss das Wasser auf. Der Detektiv nahm die Butter, Marmelade, Käse und Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte die Sachen auf den Küchentisch. Dann nahm er zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und stellte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Er wollte gerade noch zwei Messer aus der Schublade holen, als er Johns verwunderten Blick auf sich spürte.

"Sie müssen doch bald arbeiten oder etwa nicht?" Der Blonde schob die Augenbrauen zusammen.

_Was hat meine Arbeit damit zu tun das sie hier denn Tisch decken?_

Das wollte er erst frage doch er entschied sich für die kürzere Variante. "Hm?"

"Ich dachte nur Sie wollten vielleicht vorher Frühstücken. Ich hab gerade nichts besseres zu tun und da dachte ich leiste ihnen Gesellschaft und.." Sherlock wurde immer leiser beim Sprechen und senkte den Kopf. Er hasste es das er in solchen Momenten so ahnungslos war. Doch John verspottete ihn dafür nicht. Dieser drehte sich einfach nur um, holte das Toastbrot aus dem Schrank und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann konnte er sich aber ein Lächeln doch nicht verkneifen.

"Dann setzen Sie sich doch hin. Der Tee wird sonst kalt." Der Meisterdetektiv sah jetzt wieder auf und setzte sich zufrieden weil etwas richtig gemacht hatte an den Tisch. Nach einer Weile der Stille war der Arzt der erste der etwas sagte.

"Sherlock?" Der Genannte war schon mit dem Essen fertig und hatte sich die Tageszeitung geschnappt. Faltete diese nun aber zusammen und nuschelte etwas von ‘Nur unnützes Zeug’ und sah seinen Gegenüber fragend an. Dem Doktor passte das nicht wirklich. Denn Sherlock’s volle Aufmerksamkeit machte ihn ein wenig nervös. Er versuchte sich innerlich damit zu beruhigen das der Mann vor ihm im schlimmsten Fall nur ‘Nein’ sagen konnte.

"Also.. haben Sie na ja." Ernst musste er sich selbst fragen was das ganze Gestotter sollte. Schließlich sollte sein Gegenüber nicht denken er sei bescheuert oder sowas ähnliches. Der intensive Blick des anderen Mannes machte es nicht gerade einfacher.

"Also sind Sie mit dem Fall des toten Musikers schon weiter gekommen?" Da fiel dem Doktor eine bessere Idee ein. Er würde es einfach so wie sein Kollege machen und die Frage per Sms stellen. Der Angesprochene wusste, dass der Doktor eigentlich etwas ganz anders sagen wollte. Denn dieser wurde bei einer simplen Frage noch nie nervös.

"Gross und seine Verlobte ist immer noch verschwunden. Aber wie es aussieht ist seine Verlobte Maxiene Mctinsley die Täterin."

"Aber Sie haben sie doch noch nicht mal gesehen. Geschweige denn mit ihr gesprochen."

"Das muss ich gar nicht. Sie hatte genug hinterlassen. Fakt eins. Sie hat dieselbe Schuhgröße wie die Person die mich niedergeschlagen und dann durch mein Blut Spuren hinterlassen hat."

"Und woher.."

"Na das hat man an ihrem Ankleidezimmer gesehen." John rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich frage gar nicht erst wie Sie in das Haus von Simon Gross gekommen sind." Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen sprach aber trotzdem weiter.

"Fakt zwei. Sie hat Medley nicht besonders gemocht."

"Deswegen muss Sie ihn ja nicht umgebracht haben."

"Menschen wurden schon für weniger getötet John. Aber Medley stand der Eheschließung im Weg. Er wollte Gross davon abringen sie zu heiraten, weil sie ihn nur ausnutzen will."

"Und wie.." Doch in dem Moment wurde der Doktor von der Türklingel unterbrochen.

"Wer das wohl ist?" Fragte er mehr sich selbst als seinen Mitbewohner als er sich zur Tür aufmachte. Sherlock schnaufte nur und lies sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken. Denn er wusste ganz genau wer da vor der Tür stand. Schließlich ist die Frau John kaum von der Seit gewichen seit sie sich zum erste Mal getroffen hatten.

"Guten Morgen John." Flirtete Elaine als John die Haustür öffnete. Sie wollte ihren Freund zwar nur kurz umarmen. Als sie aber Sherlock an der Treppe sah, konnte sie nicht wiederstehen und schmiegte sie sich demonstrativ noch enger an den Blonden heran. Wenn sie ehrlich war machte es ihr tatsächlich ein wenig Spass mit der Eifersucht des Detektiv zu spielen. Sie grinste als sie die Reaktion bekam auf die sie gehofft hatte. Der Detektiv schäumte vor Wut. Man sah es an seinen Augen. Kalt, giftig und zum Töten bereit. Doch statt etwas zu unternehmen ging Sherlock nur zurück ins Wohnzimmer. John erwiderte die Begrüßungsgeste und bekam von den ganzen Rivalitäten natürlich wie immer nichts mit.

"Guten Morgen. Aber was machst du schon so früh hier?"

"Ach ich dachte ich begleite dich zur Arbeit. Ich wollte nämlich noch was mit Sarah wegen der Pläne für Hochzeit besprechen. Du weisst schon so Frauenkram."

"Ach so. Komm doch mit hoch und setz dich solange ins Wohnzimmer. Es ist so frisch im Hausflur. Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um." Bat ihr der Doktor an bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte. Elaine folgte ihm natürlich gerne. "So das ist das Wohnzimmer. Mach es dir bequem."

"Hallo Mr. Holmes ich bin erfreut Sie wieder zu sehen." Entgegnete die Anwältin gespielt freundlich. Doch Sherlock der sich auf seine geliebte Couch geschmissen hatte, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sie anzusehen. Dem Älteren kam die Stimmung im Raum plötzlich so kalt vor oder bildete er sich das nur ein.

"John es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit. Geh dich schnell umziehen." Der Doktor sah prüfend auf die Uhr.

"Oh du hast Recht. Bin gleich wieder da." Damit war er schon rauf in sein Zimmer gestürmt. Als John in seinem Zimmer beim Umziehen war fiel im plötzlich etwas ein.

_Das Parfüm was Elaine heute trägt riecht genauso wie das, dass ich vor einer weile hier gerochen habe als Sherlock hier alleine Zuhause war. Ja als ich mit Sarah aus war und am Abend zu einem Chaos zurückkehrte. Könnte es sein.._

John schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sein Kopf spielte ihm sicher einen Streich. Die Idee war doch zu absurd. Er knöpfte sich noch schnell sein Hemd zu als er plötzlich hörte wie sich die beiden Zurückgelassenen im Wohnzimmer stritten. Genervt rollte er die Augen und musste sich fragen warum sich Sherlock nicht einmal benehmen konnte. Der Doktor seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Seine gepackte Arbeitstasche liess er dabei einfach stehen.

"..ich beobachte sie!"

"Oh ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Aber es ist zu spät. Ich habe jemanden bess.." Doch Sherlock fuhr ihr scharf ins Wort und packte sie dabei grob an den Schultern.

"Ich sage ihnen wenn.."

"Was tun Sie da?" Beide Rivalen waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, das sie gar nicht bemerkten wie John in den Türrahmen trat. Doch wie sollte der Detektiv das denn jetzt erklären. Denn er wusste wie das aussehen musste. Er wollte gerade eine Frau angreifen. Nur weil durch Elaine’s Geschwätz beinah die Beherrschung verloren hätte

"Verdammt noch mal! Lassen Sie endlich los!" Der Lockenkopf tat sofort wie ihm geheissen. John stellte sich schützend vor Elaine.

"Was sollte das? Egal wie Sie mit dem Fall zu tun hat.."

"Sehen Sie nicht John, dass sie den Ort verheimlicht an dem sich ihr Bruder aufhält!"

"Sie weiss nicht.." Doch Sherlock fuhr den Doktor wieder ins Wort.

"Sie lügt. Ehrlich John. Ich dachte Sie hätten eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als Doktor!" Das traf den Blonden doch sehr das Sherlock so etwas sagte. Dabei dachte er doch dass der Detektiv ihm vertraute. Beide starrten sich noch kurz an bevor der Arzt den Blick enttäuscht abwendete.

"Elaine wir sollten gehen." Erklärte der Ältere nur denn er wollte dem anderen nicht Dinge an den Kopf werfen die er später bereuen würde. Damit griff er nach seiner Jacke und war schon auf den Weg nach unten. Die Anwältin folgte nur ihm stillschweigend. Beide hielten vor der Tür Ausschau nach einem Taxi. Sherlock starrte immer noch an den leeren Platz an dem der Doktor eben noch gestanden hatte.

_Ich habe ihn wieder enttäuscht._

* * *

 

"Alles in Ordnung John?" Die Anwältin entschloss sich nach einiger Zeit der Stille im Taxi endlich den Doktor anzusprechen. Schließlich war es ihre Schuld. Auch wenn es ihr Auftrag war den Exsoldaten von dem Detektiv zu entfernen, tat es ihr trotzdem irgendwie weh ihn so zu sehen.

_Auch wenn mir Sherlock Holmes egal ist. John ist ein guter Mensch und die beiden sind Freunde. Ich muss.._

"Sag mal Elaine? Ging es zum Krankenhaus nicht in eine andere Richtung?" Unterbrach der Arzt ihre Gedanken plötzlich. Sie sah kurz aus dem Fenster.

"Entschuldigen Sie? Warum nehmen Sie einen Umweg?" Wandte sie sich dann an den Fahrer des Wagens. "Weil ich es so sage!" Antworte der Taxifahrer schnippisch.

"Was zum.." Wollte John fragen. Aber in dem Moment bog der Wagen scharf in eine Seitenstraße ein. Elaine erkannte panisch das der Fahrer zu Moriarty gehörte.

"John schnell, die Tür.."

"Zu spät Süße wir sind schon da." Grinste der Taxifahrer und fuhr in eine offene Halle. Als das Gefährt zum Stehen kam schloss sich die große Tür hinter ihnen. Der Fahrer stieg als erster aus dem Wagen. "Verdammt wo sind wir? Was wird das hier?" Wollte der Blonde verärgert wissen.

"John. Ich möchte das egal was jetzt kommt, es mir Leid tut. Es war nicht meine Absicht."

"Was?"

"Ich habe das nur getan weil er meinen Bruder gefangen hält." John verstand nicht so richtig was sie sagen wollte.

"Ich hatte Angst als sie Vincent so leicht umgebracht haben..." Die Hintertür wurde von dem Fahrer, der nun eine Waffe in der Hand hatte aufgerissen.

"Doktor Watson Sie werden erwartet. Aussteigen!" Der Arzt sah Elaine noch mal an, atmete tief durch und stieg dann aus dem Auto aus. Sein Handy summte plötzlich in seiner Jackentasche.

"Versuchen sie keine falschen Tricks!" Warnte ihn der Kerl neben ihm und drückte ihm die Waffe in den Rücken. "Na na. Sei doch nicht so unhöflich zu unserem Gast."

_Nein. Die Stimme kenne ich. Ich würde sie immer und überall erkennen. Bereitete sie mir doch neue Albträume._

"Doktor Watson." Moriarty kam näher.

"Wir werden gleich noch etwas gemütlicher." Er griff in Johns Jackentasche nach dem Handy.

"Aber erst wollen wir doch mal schauen wer ihnen geschrieben hat." Das böse Genie sah kurz auf das Display.

"Ah, der gute Sherlock hat geschrieben." Der Doktor sah zähnefletschend zur Seite.

"Eigentlich geht es mich ja nichts an. Aber ich bin so neugierig." Vergnügt wie ein Kind begann er die Nachricht zu lesen.

"Oh er fragt ob sie sich zum Mittagessen treffen können." Sein fieses Grinsen verschwand. "Doch leider Johny hast du schon was anderes vor. Wenn du mir folgen würdest!"

"Du hast versprochen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn ich es schaffe ihn von Sherlock fernzuhalten." Jetzt schaltete sich auch Elaine ein. Jim lachte kurz bevor er sie wieder kalt anblickte.

"Du bist wirklich ein dummes Ding Elaine." Er ging auf den Blonden zu und legte einen Arm um ihn.

"Egal was du gesagt oder getan hättest. Der Hund hier .." Dabei zwang er den Doktor vom Boden auf zu sehen.

"..wäre doch immer wieder zu seinem Herrchen gekrochen." Plötzlich verstand die Anwältin was Moriarty damit meinte.

_Deswegen wollte John auch nicht über seine Mitbewohner reden. Deswegen hatte Sarah auch solche Andeutungen über die beiden gemacht und deswegen sah er auch so verletzt vorhin aus. Wie konnte ich das nicht eher bemerken? Das heißt Moriarty hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Das heißt auch er hatte nie vor meinen Bruder frei zu lassen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?_

"Warum dann das ganze? Warum diese Spielchen?" Etwas enttäuscht schüttelte der Fiesling den Kopf, lies von dem Arzt ab und kam langsam auf sie zu.

"Meine liebe Elaine. Ich weiss nicht jeder kann so brillant sein wie ich. Deswegen werde ich dir ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben." Er drehte sich zu John um.

"Johny-Boy du solltest auch die Ohren aufsperren." Ein fieses Lächeln umspielten Jim’s Lippen.

"Könnte interessant werden. Denn deine Freundin hier, hatte ein Techtelmechtel mit unserem Sherlock." Der Doktor sah Elaine entsetzt an und erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Verhalten seines Mitbewohners.

"Sherlock hatte es gewusst nicht wahr?! Er hatte gewusst dass du mit Moriarty gemeinsame Sache machst." John war verletzt und eifersüchtig zu gleich. Doch er wusste auch dass ihm diese Gefühle jetzt nicht weiter helfen würden.

"John ich schwöre dir es war nicht so geplant. Ich.." Wollte Elaine sich weiter entschuldigen, aber der Bösewicht ließ es nicht zu.

"Natürlich war es geplant." Denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen machte ihm die Aktion Spass.

"Und was Sherlock betrifft. Ich glaube kaum das er es jetzt überhaupt weis das ich mit spiele. Ach ja. Der Gute lässt sich aber auch durch sowas wie Gefühle durcheinander bringen. In seinen Fall ist das sehr schlecht." Er sah Watson wieder ins Gesicht und lächelte ihn kalt an.

"Und in deinen Fall tödlich." Jim blickte zu seinen Untergebenen und dieser wusste sofort was das hieß. "Bring ihn weg!" Die Anwältin die man völlig außer Acht gelassen hatte, nutzte ihre Chance. Sie flüchtete zum Taxi und stieg schleunigst ein. Der Mann der John noch eben die Waffe in die Seite drückte, wollte schiessen doch Moriarty hielt ihn davon ab.

"Lass sie. Sie soll ihn zu mir führen. Wir werden Sherlock schon mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Damit ging er zufrieden aus der Halle, dicht gefolgt von seinem Handlanger und John.

_Sherlock hatte mal wieder Recht was mich betraf. Warum habe ich ihm nicht einmal zugehört? Dann sässe ich vielleicht nicht in diesem Schlammassel._

* * *

 

Die Anwältin drückte voll aufs Gas und fuhr rückwärts aus der Halle durch das Tor hinaus.

_Sowas wollte ich immer schon mal machen. Mein Glück war jetzt das dieses Teil schon älter war. Die ganze Sache nur um Holmes eifersüchtig zu machen und ihm dann seinen Freund auch noch wegzunehmen. Wie im Kindergarten. Hoffentlich geht es Simon gut. Ich weiß gar nicht ob er überhaupt noch lebt, aber noch einen Freund will ich auch nicht verlieren. John ist ein netter Mann und ein guter Freund. Er hatte das alles hier nicht verdient. Alles ist meine Schuld. Ok ganz ruhig. Sherlock Holmes weis sicher was zu tun ist und wenn ich vor ihm kriechen und betteln muss. Was aber noch viel wichtiger ist wenn Sherlock und John ein Pärchen sind, warum geht er dann mit Frauen aus? Ist das so ne offene Beziehung? Elaine für sowas ist jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit._

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig als sie merkte dass sie an der Baker Street vorbei gerauscht war.

"Verdammt!" Fluchte sie, trat auf die Bremse und wollte den Wagen wenden. Doch ein schwarzer Wagen versperrte ihr plötzlich den Weg.

"Dann lass ich ihn eben auf der Straße stehen und laufe." Damit stieg sie aus dem Auto und rannte das Stückchen zurück. Kurz vor der Tür versperrte ihr ein dann noch ein Gegenstand den Weg. Es war vielmehr ein Regenschirm. Sie sah den Besitzer wütend an.

"Würden Sie mich bitte vorbei lassen! Ich habe es eilig!"

"Mein Bruder ist gerade nicht in der Verfassung um mit ihnen zu reden Miss Gross. Wir.."

"Hören Sie es geht hier um Leben und Tod." Fiel sie Mycroft aufbrausend ins Wort.

"Sherlock Holmes ist der einzige der mir helfen kann." Der ältere Holmes wollte gerade noch was sagen doch Elaine drängelte sich schon an ihn vorbei. Sie klingelte und klopfte was das Zeug hielt. Den Meisterdetektiv störte das aber wenig. Viel wichtiger für ihn waren die kürzlich empfangen Informationen. Eine SMS. Der Absender war John.

**Hey Sherlock**

**Johny-Boy hat leider keine Zeit.**

**Wir amüsieren uns gerade so gut.**

**Schau doch später mal vorbei..**

Aber es war sofort klar wer die Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Denn es gab nur eine Person die Dr. Watson Johny-Boy nannte. Sherlock hatte es jedenfalls nur einmal gehört und es brannte sich in seinem Hirn fest.

_Warum ist mir nicht eher aufgefallen das er seine Finger im Spiel hat? Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit auch viel zu sehr von anderen unwichtigen Dingen ablenken lassen._

"Sherlock, du hast Besuch! Dein Bruder und .." Doch Elaine stürmte fast panisch an Mrs. Hudson vorbei.

"Mr. Holmes Sie müssen mir helfen! John ist.."

"Kind! Sie sind ja ganz außer Atem. Beruhigen Sie sich erst mal." Die ältere Haushälterin versuchte sie zu besänftigen. "John ist.."

"Bringen Sie mich zu dem Ort wo Sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen haben!" Mit Schal und Mantel wollte er schon aus der Wohnung stürmen als sich auch Mycroft bemerkbar machte. Er packte seinen jüngeren Bruder am Arm.

"Du weist das es eine Falle ist." Sherlock sah kurzerhand auf den Boden, bevor er seinem Bruder mit festem Blick begegnete.

"Was bleibt mir anderes übrig." Für Mycroft war das mehr ein Fakt als eine Frage. Aber trotzdem nickte er Sherlock aufmunternd zu und lies ihn vorbei.

"Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern aber wir haben es eilig." Argumentiere die Anwältin und schob den Meisterdetektiv aus der Haustür bis zum geklauten Taxi. Kaum war Sherlock im Auto trat Elaine wieder auf das Gas. Mycroft und Mrs. Hudson sahen nur noch wie sie davon rasten. "Na wenn das mal gut geht."

"Das wird schon." Entgegnete der ältere Holmes und schritt wieder zu seiner Limousine und fuhr auch davon.

"Na wenn er das sagt." Damit drehte sich die Vermieterin herum und schloss die Haustür.

* * *

 

John wurde auch langsam wieder wach und öffnet die Augen. Der Kerl war nicht gerade zimperlich als er ihm eine überzog. Der Beweis waren die höllischen Kopfschmerzen an denen er nun litt. Erst mal erkannte er nichts weil es dunkel war. Deswegen blinzelte er ein paar Mal um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

"Sind Sie ok?" Erkundigte mit einem Mal eine Stimme neben ihn. Irgendwie wippte er leicht hin und her. Aber er war sich sicher dass sein Körper sich so gut wie nicht bewegte. Er versuchte sich zu drehen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran und als an sich runter sah wusste er auch warum. Natürlich hatte man daran gedacht ihn zu fesseln.

"Definieren Sie ok? Wo sind wir?" Fragte er einfach in die Dunkelheit hinein.

"Wir sind auf meinem Segelboot. Irgendwo auf dem Wasser." Antwortete die Stimme. Ihr zur urteilen nach war sich der Doktor sicher dass er mit einem Mann sprach und das der wahrscheinlich genau so fest sass wie er.

"Segelboot? Sind Sie Simon Gross?"

"Ja der bin ich woher.."

"Sie werden schon gesucht!"

"Ich hätte mich ja gern gemeldet aber Dr. Watson Sie sehen es selbst so verschnürt ist das ein bisschen problematisch."

"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

"Sie stehen fast jede Woche mit Sherlock Holmes in der Zeitung und ein Freund von mir ist ein Fan. Wissen Sie welcher Tag heute ist?" Versuchte er schnell das Thema zu wechseln. John sah sich kurz nach anhalte Punkten um.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber das ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Wir müssen hier raus und damit ihre Unschuld beweisen können." Simon Gross ruckte erschrocken rum.

"Was soll ich denn getan haben?"

"Na Vincent Medley.."

"Was ist mit Vincent? Geht es ihm gut?" Simon wurde ein wenig hysterisch. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das der Mann neben ihm wohl schon länger hier war. Wenn es hoch kam schon seit dem Mord an Vincent Medley und das ist schon über eine Woche her. Betrübt wandte er sich also wieder an seinen Mitgefangenen. Auch wenn er es nicht mochte schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Irgendwann hätte er es ja sowie so erfahren.

"Es tut mir Leid.."

"Er ist tot." Unterbrach ihn Simon fast tonlos. Trotzdem wunderte es John das der Kerl schon Bescheid wusste.

"Ich wusste es. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich wusste dass es für ihn gefährlich wird ... und trotzdem wollte ich bei ihm sein."

"Also Stimmte es das sie eine Affäre mit hatten."

"Affäre? Ich habe ihn geliebt." John war dann doch etwas sprachlos von dem Geständnis. Er wusste nicht ob er sich sowas trauen würde.

"Sie verstehen das vielleicht nicht. Aber er war der erste Mensch der mich gesehen hat und nicht nur mein Geld." Simon fing an mit schluchzen. Der Doktor fühlte sich hilflos in dieser Situation. Einmal weil sie gefesselt waren und andererseits konnte er dem Mann neben ihn nichts sagen was ihn trösten konnte. Angestrengt dachte er darüber nach wie er sich zumindest schon mal von den Fesseln befreien konnte. Es war eine ziemliche große Kajüte. Sie beide saßen gefesselt vor einem Bett.

"Aber Sie haben recht. Wir müssen hier raus. Ich will den Dreckskerl erwischen der Vincent umgebracht hat." Simon hatte sich langsam wieder im Griff.

"Sagen Sie mal? Warum haben sie nicht eher versucht hier raus zu kommen?"

"Ich dachte das wäre eine normale Lösegeldforderung. Man entführt mich des Öfteren wegen meines Geldes." Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich wurde das Wippen stärker. Beide horchten auf.

"Ein Sturm zieht auf." Bemerkte Simon. "Sie werden hoffentlich nicht Seekrank?" Jetzt richtete er sich an den Exsoldaten.

"Nein aber gefährlich kann das nicht werden oder?"

"Ach Sie meinen weil keiner das Boot steuert. Na ja schaukeln wird es schon ein bisschen." John schnaufte genervt.

"Wenn Sie uns tot gewollt hätten, dann wären wir es schon längst." Meinte der Millionär noch nebenbei. Eine Weile war es ruhig zwischen den beiden. Nur das Schaukeln des Bootes wurde immer heftiger.

"Woher wollen Sie wissen dass niemand das Boot steuert?" John kam das schon merkwürdig vor. Denn es musste doch jemand sichergehen das die Geiseln nicht entkommen.

"Es schaukelt zwar aber es schwimmt nicht wirklich weg. Also hat jemand den Anker geschmissen. Aber weil wir nur durch das Dachfenster nach draußen sehen können, bleibt uns nicht viel Aussicht."

"Außer den jetzigen Nachthimmel. Sagen Sie mal, können sie schwimmen?"

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Jetzt war Simon schon etwas irritiert.

"Ach nur so. Ich dachte wir machen mal nen gemeinsamen Badeurlaub. Verdammt, wenn Sie vorhaben hier rum zu sitzen und auf ihr Ende zu warten. BITTE!" Und damit hatte Watson seine Hände endlich frei. Auch wenn sie jetzt wund und teilweise die Haut um sein Handgelenk eingeschnitten war. Aber darüber konnte er sich später sorgen machen.

"Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte er sich gleich bei seinem Mitgefangenen.

"Nicht doch. Es hat doch geholfen und zu ihrer Frage vorhin. Nein ich kann nicht schwimmen. Wir werden doch den Badeurlaub nehmen." Beide Männer lachten kurz auch wenn sie beide fanden das an der Situation nichts lustig war. John fummelte sich durch den Rest der Schnüre und machte sich dann daran Simon Gross zu befreien. Auch wenn das bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht so einfach war. Aber der Nachthimmel mit dem Mond brachte ein bisschen Licht durch das Fenster herein. Als Simon endlich frei war, wollte sich dieser schon auf die Tür stürzen. Doch John konnte ihn gerade noch so zurück halten.

"Warten Sie! Sehen Sie das hier! Das sieht nicht so aus als ob das vorher schon dran war." An der Tür war ein kleiner Kasten angebracht, von denen Kabel weg führten. Beide folgten diesen so gut es im Dunkeln möglich war. Die Kabel gingen in einen Schrank der direkt neben der Tür stand. Langsam öffnete der Arzt die Schranktür die nicht mit den Kasten verbunden war. Als sie offen war leuchtete ihnen beiden eine Digitalanzeige entgegen.

"Ich hab nicht viel Ahnung von sowas aber das ist definitiv eine Bombe." Stellte der Millionär beiläufig fest und John rieb sich kurz über die Augen. Als ob er es nicht geahnt hatte das Moriarty wieder eine Bombe ins Spiel bringt. "Also die Tür können wir schon mal vergessen." Beide sahen noch oben.

"Durch das Fenster passen wir niemals." Doch John wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben. "Das wollen wir doch erstmal sehen."

* * *

 

Als Sherlock und Elaine endlich an der Lagerhalle ankamen, war diese aber schon leer. Kein Spuren von Moriarty oder John.

"Sind Sie sich sicher dass es die richtige ist?" Wollte der Detektiv ungeduldig von ihr wissen.

"Natürlich. Ich habe Sie extra markiert indem ich durch das Tor gefahren bin. Sehen Sie." Sie zeigte stolz auf ihr zerstörtes Werk. Sherlock sah sich das Ding etwas genauer an. Zwischen dem zerquetschten Leichtmetall steckte ein kleiner gelber Zettel, denn er mit wenig Mühe hervor zog.

"Meinen Sie das hat er zurück gelassen?" Die Anwältin riss ihm das Post-It aus der Hand.

**Den Doktor trieb es zur See und unser Spiel hat ein Wende,**

**du solltest dich beeilen sonst ist auch sein Leben bald zu ende.**

**Den Musiker trieb es einst an jenen Ort,**

**aber nun ist die Musik fort.**

**Aber keine Angst der Weg ist nicht weit,**

**es hat schon manche Seele befreit. Sechs Stunden sollten reichen,**

**Tick, tick, Tick die Zeit ist am weichen...**

"Oh nein. Er könnte überall sein. Alle Ufer in ganz London absuchen, das schaffen wir.."

"Seien Sie für eine Minute still." Fiel ihr Sherlock barsch dazwischen. Er wusste er hatte etwas übersehen.

"Wir müssen zu Medleys Wohnung!" Entgeistert sah ihn seine Gesprächspartnerin an. "Was? Dafür haben wir keine.."

"Nein. Für das hier haben wir keine Zeit! Entweder sie kommen mit.. " Der Detektiv war schon ins Auto eingestiegen und Elaine fiel gerade auf das sie den Schlüssel stecken ließ.

"Warten Sie!" Sie beeilte sich um in den Wagen reinzukommen. Denn sie wusste warten würde Holmes sicher nicht.

* * *

 

"Ich finde hier aber auch gar nichts!" John wollte ruhig bleiben aber das hin und her Geschaukel machte ihm das echt schwer.

"Sie werden alles Verwendbare entnommen haben. Die lassen uns doch nicht so einfach raus spazieren." Simon wusste auch nicht so recht was er anstellen sollte. Er hatte vom Ausbrechen ja keine Ahnung. Betrübt setzte sich der Doktor auf das Bett.

"Lassen sie den Kopf nicht hängen." Der Arzt konnte nicht verstehen wie der Mann nach der schlechten Nachricht von seinem Liebhaber so locker bleiben konnte.

"Wie lange sind Sie schon zusammen?" John hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Wie bitte?"

"Na Sie und Sherlock Holmes."

"Ähm wir sind .. nicht.. ähm eigentlich sind wir nur Kollegen." Der Millionär zwinkerte ein paar Mal perplex.

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen wie lange Sie schon zusammen arbeiten. So als Detektive." Dem Angesprochenem war das jetzt ein wenig peinlich. Er versuchte es aber zu überspielen.

"Na ja wir kennen uns fast schon ein Jahr .." Seine Stimme klang aber dabei selbst für ein wenig merkwürdig. Der Typ vor ihm war doch ein Fremder. Warum hatte er trotzdem das Bedürfnis sich vor diesem zu rechtfertigen?

"Alles in Ordnung?" Der Blonde war so froh dass es dunkel war. Sein Gesicht musste inzwischen rot wie eine Tomate sein und er wusste nicht mal für was er sich hier schämte. Für die Behauptung das er mit Sherlock zusammen war oder das er gern wollte das es der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ja es geht schon. Vielleicht werde ich doch Seekrank." Gross musterte ihn so gut es in der Dunkelheit möglich war.

"Haben Sie mit Homosexuellen ein Problem?"

"Was? Nein meine Schwester hat ne Frau geheiratet. Jeder lebt so wie er es gerne hätte."

"Sie auch?"

"Was?"

"Bei all den Schnüfflerreihen muss sich doch mal eine oder zwei Frauen an ihre Seite verirrt haben. Oder sind Sie vielleicht in einer Beziehung? Wie sieht Sie das ganze mit ihrem Mitbewohner?" John gefiel nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging. Da kam ihm das Geräusch gerade recht was er vor der verkabelten Tür hörte.

"Hören Sie das?" Beide lauschten gespannt als irgendetwas ihr schwimmendes Gefängnis rammte. Dann betrat jemand das Boot. Ihre Tür wurde aufgerissen.

"Oh die Herren haben sich befreit. Man muss wirklich alles selber machen!"

"Max?" Fragte der Millionär ungläubig weil er durch das plötzliche Licht einer Taschenlampe geblendet wurde.

"Überrascht?" Entgegnet seine Verlobte die nicht nur eine Taschenlampe sondern auch eine Pistole auf beide Männer richtete.

"Nicht wirklich. Vincent hatte also wirklich Recht." Der Mann schluckte schwer bei den Gedanken an seinen Freund.

"Vincent hier. Vincent da. Mein Gott! Hörst du dir überhaupt mal zu?" John der alles still beobachtete, wollte jetzt nach der Waffe greifen in der Hoffnung die Blonde bemerkte ihn nicht. "Immer langsam!" Sie leuchtete ihm jetzt ins Gesicht.

"Doktor Watson nehme ich an?" Sie hielt dem Doktor den Lauf an die Wange und lächelte.

"Schade eigentlich. Das so ein gut aussehender Mann heute sein Ende findet." Da schaltete sich Simon wieder ein.

"Du willst doch Geld. Was bringt dir sein Tod?"

"Mir vielleicht nichts. Aber er ist jemanden ein Dorn im Auge. Aber Themawechsel. Ich hab ja schon viel von Sherlock Holmes gehört. Wie ist er denn so?" John wollte jetzt absolut nicht an den Detektiv denken. Er entschied sich deswegen einfach stumm zu bleiben.

"Sie sind nicht so der gesprächige Typ hm?" Sie grinste als ihr etwas einfiel.

"Sag mal Simon ich wusste gar nicht das deine Schwester auf Schlauköpfe steht. Eigentlich bin ich ein bisschen neidisch." Maxiene lehnte sich zu John vor und sprach direkt in sein Ohr.

"Ich sollte sie bei Gelegenheit fragen wie es mit ihm im Bett so war." Sie flüsterte fast.

"Was für Geräusche er wohl macht? Wie sich seine nackte Haut auf ihrer anfühlte.." Die Blonde säuselte genüsslich bevor sie sich vom Exsoldaten abwand. Der ziemlich mit sich selber beschäftigt war.

_Sie macht das mit Absicht. Weil sie es von Moriarty weiß. Das schlimme ist es funktioniert. Ich habe kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein. Sherlock ist ein freier Mann. Er kann in seinen Privatleben tun und lassen was er will. Auch wenn ich mir das immer wieder sage wird mir trotzdem ganz anders wenn ich daran denke das die beiden... Schon oft hatte ich ihn flirten sehen, aber es war immer nur um an Informationen zu ran zukommen. Er hatte doch nie romantisches Interesse an irgendjemanden. Wenn der Mann Beziehungen gehabt hätte, wären mir diese Gefühle früher aufgefallen? Oder währen sie dann gar nicht erst entstanden? Nein. Es ist keine Zeit für sowas._

John war anscheinend so in Gedanken versunken das er gar nicht mitbekam wie sich die anderen zwei über ihn unterhielten.

"..anscheinend sind alle schwul."

"Max das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an und jetzt nimm endlich das Teil runter. Ist ja nicht genug das hier eine Bombe an Bord ist."

"Tja die wird hochgehen wenn euch der Detektiv nicht findet."

“Aber dann sterben Sie auch mit!" Schrie der Arzt aufgebracht.

"Was wenn Moriarty keine Lust mehr hat und einfach den Zünder drückt?" Empört drückte Maxiene John die Waffe wieder an die Brust.

"Das würde er nicht tun, dann..."

"Was dann?" Sprach der Doktor wütend weiter.

"Meinen Sie er schert sich um sie, Geld oder sonst was. Moriarty ist ein Psychopath und er würde alles tun um zu bekommen was er will. Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich dass er ihnen dankbar ist weil sie ihm einmal geholfen haben." Er redete sich in Rage. Das Adrenalin das von Eifersucht, Schmerz und vor allem von Wut angetrieben wurde breitete sich in seinen Körper immer mehr aus. Er hatte so große Lust etwas zu zerstören. Maxiene rechnete nicht mit der ruckartigen Bewegung des Exsoldaten, als er versuchte ihr die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Sie war zwar kurz perplex aber sie schoss reflexartig auf ihren Angreifer. John fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden.

"Oh Gott Dr. Watson!" Simon stürmte zu den Verletzten ohne seine Verlobte weiter zu beachten.

"Können Sie mich hören? Max wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen und zwar schnell!" Die Blonde hatte sich etwas von dem Schock erholt und starrte jetzt unentschlossen auf den Angeschossenen. Sie wusste nicht richtig was sie nun tun sollte. Einerseits wollte sie das Geld von ihrem Verlobten aber andererseits wollte sie keine Mörderin sein. Das war auch der Grund warum sie Holmes nicht erschlagen konnte. Wenn andere damit klar kamen Menschen zu töten ist das ihre Sache, aber sie wusste nicht ob sie es verkraften konnte. Ganz egal wie oft andere Menschen sie als kalt und herzlos bezeichneten, einen Menschen zu ermorden war eine ganz andere Ebene. Der Millionär starrte sie eine Weile an und sah das sie wie in Trance gefangen auf den Doktor sah. Er ergriff die Chance und riss ihr die Pistole aus der Hand. Erst jetzt kam Maxiene wieder richtig zu sich.

"Gib das wieder her! Du weißt gar nicht wie man damit umgeht." Doch ihr Verlobter dachte gar nicht daran ihr die Waffe wieder zu geben. "Bleib weg von mir!" Er zielte mit dem Ding auf die Frau doch sie lachte nur.

"Komm gib sie mir Simon. Nach her verletzt du noch jemanden!" Und dann schoss er neben Maxiene in die Wand um ihr zu zeigen dass er keine Angst hatte das Ding abzudrücken. Verwundert über ihren Verlobten schritt sie zurück. Simon drängte sie ans Bett zurück wo er ihre Hände ans Bett fesselt. Danach durchsuchte er noch ihre Taschen nach etwas brauchbaren.

"Was soll das werden?" "Ich kann dir nicht mehr trauen und Dr. Watson braucht Hilfe. Gefesselt machst du fürs erste keinen Ärger mehr." Er beugte sich zu John herunter der anscheinend Bewusstlos geworden war. Gross versuchte ihn langsam zu drehen. Er sah überall Blut.

"Verdammt! Hättest du nicht mich anschießen können? Der Doktor hätte wenigstens gewusst was zu tun wäre." Maxiene rollte mit den Augen.

"Ach jammere nicht so herum."

"Du bist lustig!" Schrie er außer sich. "Was wenn ich ihn bewege und er stirbt unterwegs? Wenn ich ihn hier lasse, stirbt er während ich Hilfe hole."

"...es...geht ..schon.." Kam es plötzlich keuchend von dem Mann am Boden.

"Gott sei Dank. Sie sind wieder bei Bewusstsein. Was tut ihnen weh? Was soll ich tun? Können Sie aufstehen?" Simon war fast panisch, aber Watson hatte auch nicht die Kraft ihn zu Ohrfeigen und ihm zu sagen das er ruhig bleiben sollte. Sein Körper brannte vor Schmerzen.

"Wir..sollten gehen...ich schaffe.." Er versuchte ruhig Luft zu holen und seine Hand auf die vermutete Stelle zu drücken. "..das..schon."

"Dann aber los!" Gross versuchte den Verletzten beim raustragen so gut zu stützen wie es ging. Etwas erleichtert erkannte er dass seine Exverlobte mit einem Motorboot hergekommen war. Der Doktor stöhnte zwar vor Schmerzen, doch es half alles nichts sie mussten in dieses Ding und weg hier. Wenn er den Anker alleine einholen würde, wäre es nur Zeitverschwendung. John machte ein quälendes Geräusch als ihn praktisch in das kleine Motorboot fallen lies.

"Tut mir Leid. Geht es?" Der Angesprochene schnaufte nur um alles besser ertragen zu können.

"...fahren sie einfach..... ich bin...nicht aus...Zucker." "Verdammt ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier zurücklassen!" Schrie Maxiene ihnen hinterher. Doch der Millionär ignorierte sie und schaute John noch einmal prüfend an bevor er den Motor anschmiss und los fuhr. Dieser war erleichtert das er endlich hier weg kam. Seine Augenlieder waren so schwer. Vielleicht könnte er sich ein paar Minuten ausruhen. Doch der Exsoldat kam mit dieser Idee nicht durch denn etwas rüttelte grob an seiner Schulter.

"Ich hab ja nicht viel Ahnung von Medizin. Aber schlafen ist in der Situation bestimmet nicht die beste Idee." Watson nickte nur stumm.

"Erzählen Sie mir was. Irgendwas. Wie haben Sie ihren Mitbewohner kennen gelernt?" Bei der Erinnerung musste John ein wenig schmunzeln. Auch wenn er es nicht wollt so musste er doch an seinen Mitbewohner denken. Nebenbei setzte er sich so gut es ging aufrecht hin.

"Doktor Watson wir haben es.. " Doch für den Exsoldaten wurde alles nur noch ein rauschen in seinen Ohren. Also schloss er die Augen als wieder eine Welle voller Schmerz sich durch seinen Körper zog. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

_"John wollen Sie einfach so aufgeben?"_

Watson sah den Detektiv vor seinem inneren Auge.

_Für seine innere Stärke habe ich ihn immer bewundert. Sherlock Holmes der Fels in der Brandung. Ja er gibt nie auf. Aber ich bin nicht so stark wie er. Wir hatten ein abenteuerliche Zeit mit allem Drum und Dran. Ich habe ihm nie dafür gedankt und jetzt komme ich wohl auch nicht mehr dazu..._

Als Simon an Land war stand da wie aus den Nichts schon ein Krankenwagen. Die Rettungsärzte liefen eilig auf sie zu.

"Sir sind sie.."

"Ignorieren sie mich. Er hier braucht ihre Hilfe!” Damit zeigte er auf den verletzten Watson hinter sich. Gross sah nur noch wie der Verletzte in den Krankenwagen getragen wurde. Die Ärzte sprachen auch mit ihm, doch er blendete alles aus. Als das Gefährt längst weg war, legte ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Kommen Sie. Wie sollten hinter her fahren." Verwirrt sah der Millionär den Mann an der seine Hand wieder weg zog "Wer sind Sie?"

"Ein Freund." Simon fand es seltsam das dieser Herr einen Regenschirm mit sich Trug obwohl es nicht regnete. Doch er hatte ja auch seine Macken. Also vertraute er seinem Gefühl das der Fremde die Wahrheit sagte und stieg in die Limousine ein. Diese folgte dem Krankenwagen sofort als die Türen geschlossen waren.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Maxiene konnte nicht glauben das ihr Ex sie tatsächlich hier gelassen hatte.

"Wenn die Bombe hoch geht werden Sie es schon noch bereuen mich hier gelassen zu haben." Sie sah einen Schatten auf sich zu kommen.

"Na? Konntet ihr..." Doch ihre Stimme versagte als sie sah wer da vor ihr stand.

"Und ich habe gedacht du würdest dein Arbeit besser machen als Elaine." Moriarty schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

"Du hättest doch nur hier warten müssen bis der Detektiv auftaucht, ein paar Schüsse abfeuern und fertig wäre das Drama gewesen."

"Ich wollte.." Er sah sie warnend an um zu sagen das er keine Ausreden duldete. "Aber nein. Du musstest ja noch mit deinem Mann und dem Doktor plaudern."

"Ich kann.." Fing sie erneut an doch der Fiesling hatte keine Lust zum Zuhören.

"Weisst du was. Wenn Sherlock hier eintrifft, bestell ihm schöne Grüße." Er ging zur Bombe und verstellte ein bisschen was daran herum und drehte sich dann grinsend wieder ihr.

"Nun bete. Das Sherlock Holmes früh genug hier eintrifft." Damit ging er zu Tür hinaus.

"Warte, das kannst du nicht tun! Ich bitte dich lass mich nicht hier zurück." Schrie die Gefesselte verzweifelt.

"Das kannst du doch nicht einfach.." Doch sie sah ein das ihr schreien und betteln bei diesem Mann einfach kein Sinn hatte. Sie wusste was kommen würde und willigte trotzdem ein. Ihr Plan war es, Simon Gross zu heiraten und ihn dann von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen. Als arme Witwe hätte sie alles geerbt. Sein Geld. Seine Villa. Einfach alles. Nun sah sie ein das sie der versprochene Reichtum schon vorher das vernünftige denken nahm Maxiene sah auf ihre leicht wundgeriebenen Handgelenke und dann rüber zu der Digitalanzeige der Bombe. Ihr Unvernunft sie nun teuer bezahlen müssen und zwar mit ihrem Leben.

* * *

 

Elaine und Sherlock waren derweil dabei die Wohnung des Musikers zu durchkämen.

"Hier muss doch irgendetwas sein?"

"Wenn Sie mir sagen nach was wir suchen, könnte ich vielleicht helfen." Sagte Elaine nebenbei während sie zuschaute wie der Lockenkopf hektisch hin und her rannte.

"Fotos, Dokumente, irgendwas das ihren Bruder und Medley verbunden hat." Er wusste es doch auch nicht genau.

"Wo zieht es einen Millionär und seinen Liebhaber hin?" Warf er die Frage in den Raum in der Hoffnung die Möbelstücke könnten es ihm sagen. Denn er wusste von seiner Begleiterin konnte er nicht viel erwarten. Er fragte sich innerlich wo er sich wohl wohlfühlen würde. In seinem Kopf sah er die Baker Street. Ihr Wohnzimmer. Mrs. Hudson brachte ihnen Kuchen und John machte ihnen Tee. Er lächelte ein wenig monoton. Denn wenn er sich nicht beeilte würde er das Bild nur noch in seinen Erinnerungen haben.

"Wo hat sich ihr Bruder immer mit dem Toten getroffen?" Etwas überrascht sah die Anwältin jetzt auf.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich habe Sie nur einmal zufällig im Anchor Inn erwischt. Aber.."

"Die Vauxhall Bridge also."

"Aber was wenn es die falsche.."

"Es ist die richtige!" Für einen kurzen Moment sah Elaine sowas wie Angst in Holmes Augen. Immer dachte sie das der Kerl nur eine kalte Seite besass aber in diesem Moment sah sie noch eine andere an ihm. Beide rannten wieder zu dem geklauten Auto. Sherlock stieg stillschweigend wieder auf der Fahrerseite ein. Schnell setze er das Auto in Bewegung. Als sie ein paar Straßen hinter sich hatten, bemerkte der Detektiv das er von seiner Beifahrerin gemustert wurde und dann auch noch so ein mitleidiger Blick. Das ist wirklich das Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Einige Minuten hielt er es noch aus aber dann ging es auch ihm sichtlich auf die Nerven.

"Was?" Fragte er also schroff nach. "Warum haben Sie ihm nie gesagt das sie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden?" Den Detektiven seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlag artig. Wenn er die Zeit gehabt hätte, dann wäre er jetzt auf die Bremse getreten und hätte das Weib raus geschmissen.

"Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!" Meinte er deshalb nur warnend. "Meinen Sie John würde sie hassen oder verstoßen nach all der Zeit?"

"Sie verstehen das nicht." Der Fahrer versuchte es erneut. Immer in der Hoffnung sie würde es einfach dabei belassen. Sherlock bog jetzt an die gesuchte Stelle ein. Beide stiegen schleunigst aus. "Verstehen Sie nicht.."

"Nein Sie verstehen das nicht!" Sherlock war kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren.

_Verstand das Weib nicht das ich nicht darüber reden will. Schon gar nicht mit ihr. Sie hätte einen anderen Beruf wählen sollen wenn sie unbedingt mit den Leuten plaudern will. Wenn ich mich zu sehr aufrege schmerzt mein Kopf wieder. Ich hätte mir ein paar Tabletten in den Mantel stecken sollen._

"Verdammt!" Der Detektiv fasste sich wieder an den Kopf. "Sind Sie in Ordnung?” Besorgt sah sie ihn an.

"Da vorne ist das Segelboot!" Erkannte der Lockenkopf trotz der Dunkelheit.

"Ja das ist Simons und da steht auch noch ein Motorboot. Niemand wird etwas dagegen haben wenn wir uns das kurz ausleihen." Also lief sie zu dem Boot hin und stieg ein. Das Genie folgte ihr natürlich sofort.

"Wissen Sie wie man so etwas steuert?"

"Ein bisschen weiss ich auch was." Sie schmiss stolz den Motor an. Sherlock den das Ganze nicht wirklich beeindruckte sah gelangweilt auf das Wasser. Als ihm etwas am Bootrand ins Auge fiel. Er ging näher heran, strich mit dem behandschuhten Finger darüber und er wusste es gab nur eine Substanz die solch eine Konsistenz hatte.

_Blut?! Das heißt jemand hatte das Boot noch vor kurzen benutzt. Wenn der Verletzte an dieser Stelle sass konnte er unmöglich auch noch steuern. Also waren es zwei Personen. Die Blutmenge sieht schon gefährlich aus. Ob der Verletzte überhaupt noch lebt?_

Das Genie sah auf das Segelboot, dem sie immer näher kamen. Auf einmal beschlich ihn so einen seltsames Gefühl. Irgendetwas sagte ihm sie sollten von dem Boot fern bleiben. Als Elaine seinen Blick sah fragte sie sich was wohl was in einem Genie wie ihm manchmal vorging. Sie wusste auch nicht was sie von der Geschichte halten sollte. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass der Detektiv nicht mit ihr über seine Gefühle reden wollte. Aber als sie John seinen Blick in der Lagerhalle gesehen hatte, verspürte sie Mitleid und hoffte auf ein Happy End für die beiden. Denn sie kannte den Schmerz der in einem verursacht wurde wenn ein geliebter Mensch nicht mehr war. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein und sah dann wieder nach vorn. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihr als er erkannte das sie gleich ankommen würden.

"Sie bleiben hier!" Elaine wollte schon protestieren, doch sie dachte daran das Holmes schon wissen musste was er tat. Das Motorboot machte ein dumpfes Geräusch als es an das Segelboot stieß. Der Detektiv kletterte vorsichtig rauf und blickte sich um. Es war aber niemand zu sehen. Er lief ans Heck wo eine Kajüte war. Alles war finster. Er öffnete sie langsam und vorsichtig.

"Guten Abend." Maxiene versuchte nicht zu zeigen das sie froh war das der Lockenkopf es doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte.

"Jetzt kucken Sie nicht so! Machen Sie mich los und dann sollten wir von hier verschwinden!" Die Frau völlig ignorierend, schaute er durch den Raum.

"Wo ist Doktor Watson und Simon Gross?" "Die sind nicht hier. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!" Erst jetzt fiel Sherlock das leuchtende Etwas links von ihm auf. Eine Digitalanzeige. Schockiert sah er das sie nur noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit hatten. Das reichte ihm nicht um das Boot nach John abzusuchen oder das Ding zu entschärfen. Seine Gedanken wurden durch das Summen seines Handys unterbrochen.

**John und Simon Gross sind in Sicherheit**

**Komm zum Gordons Hospital**

**MH**

Auch wenn er es nie laut zugeben würde, manchmal war er schon froh Mycroft zu haben. Doch seine Sorgen um John begannen mal wieder die Überhand zu nehmen. Das Genie fragte sich ob er derjenige war der vorher verletzt im Boot lag oder ob er doch das Gefährt nur gesteuert hat. Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dann nahm er sein Feuerzeug aus der Manteltasche, das er aus Gewohnheit immer bei sich trug. Grob machte er sich an die Plastikschnüre zu schaffen, die diese Frau hier gefangen hielten.

"Vorsichtig meine Haut!" Sherlock ignorierte den gequengelten Kommentar gekonnt. Als er sie vom Bett los hatte, zog er sie mit nach oben und dann mit nach draußen.

"Sie hätten es ja auch einfach durch trennen können!" Meckerte sie nun herum.

"Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft das ich Sie frei herum laufen lasse?!" Er zog sie weiter bis zum Motorboot.

"Du!" Kam es nun giftig von Elaine. "Na überrascht mich zu sehen?"

"Was hast du mit John und Simon gemacht?" Die Blonde lächelte höhnisch.

"Das wirst du nie ... ufff." Sherlock wurde das Geplauder der zwei einfach zu viel, also stieß er Maxiene kurzerhand in das kleinere Boot.

"Hey nicht so grob!" Schrie sie verärgert. Doch der Detektiv rollte nur wieder mal genervt mit den Augen und richtete sein Blick dann an die Anwältin.

"Worauf warten Sie noch? Fahren sie! Da drin ist eine Bombe die jederzeit hoch gehen könnte!" Erschrocken schmiss die Brünette den Motor an.

"Na dann nichts wie weg!" Und schon fuhren sie zurück zum Ufer. Der Detektiv hoffte nur das die Explosion nicht all zu groß werden würde. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Piepen wie bei einem Wecker.

"Runter!" Rief er den beiden Frauen noch zu als er sich selber an den Boden des Bootes drückte. Der Knall war nicht so groß. Nur die Wellen die sie ein paar Sekunden später einholten, hätten sie beinahe zum Kentern gebracht.

"Alles noch heil?" Fragte Elaine in die Rund als die Wellen langsam ab ebbten. "Na wenn das mal keiner mitbekommen hat." Meinte Miss Mctinsley sarkastisch.

"Jetzt kann sich Scotland Yard darum kümmern." Fügte Sherlock hinzu bevor er sich wieder an seinen schmerzenden Kopf fasste. Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht das Hämmern in seinem Schädel zu ignorieren. Doch nun wurde es stärker und unerträglich.

"Verdammt!" Ihm wurde schwindlig. Der Kampf seine Körper aufrecht zu halten hatte er schnell verloren und somit ging er bewusstlos zu Boden.

* * *

 

"Es war nur ein Steifschuss. Die Kugel ist glücklicher Weise an der Hüfte abgeprallt. Wir konnten die Blutung zwar stoppen doch er hat viel davon verloren." Die Ärztin redete noch weiter aber Simon hörte nicht wirklich zu. Erleichtert atmete er die Luft aus, von der er nicht mal wusste das er sie angehalten hatte. Denn er dachte schon das es mit John Watson vorbei wäre.

"Können Sie mir jetzt erklären wer sie sind?" Fragte er den Mann mit dem Schirm erneut.

"Mycroft Holmes. Sehr erfreut."Er streckte seine Hand aus und Gross ergriff diese auch gleich.

"Simon Gross und die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite. Sind Sie nicht der Bruder von Sherlock Holmes? Übrigens wo steckt der Mann? Sein Kollege liegt hier schwerverletzt im Krankenhaus und er.."

"Ja mein Bruder hat seltsame Methoden. Aber ich werde jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns sicher noch mal wieder." Damit stolzierte der ältere Holmes davon. Die Ärzte sagten das der Blonde erst mal etwas Ruhe bräuchte. Somit blieb Simon nichts anderes übrig als sich eine Zeitschrift oder etwas zu suchen und es sich auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Zimmers bequem zu machen. Das Bild von Vincent huschte wieder vor sein inneres Auge und ihm wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst das er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er hielt die Zeitung höher, in der Hoffnung niemand würde es sehen. Zu seinem Glück kamen auch nicht viele Leute hier vorbei.

_Nun bin ich wieder allein. Eine Entführung, die von der eigenen Verlobten arrangiert wurde. Und Vincent? Wurde er auch von ihr getötet? Dabei hatte er mit der Sache doch gar nichts zu tun._

Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und schwor sich wenn er seinen Freund schon nicht wieder lebendig machen konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens den Mörder hinter Gittern schmoren sehen. Selbst wenn ihn das eine Menge Zeit und Geld kosten sollte.

* * *

 

Benommen fasste sich der Lockenkopf an seinen Schädel und blinzelte ein paar Mal um sein Umfeld klarer zu sehen.

"Hey Freak? Ist dir von der Seefahrt schwindelig geworden?" Es war nicht gerade die Stimme die er hören wollte aber wenigstens war Donovan wieder die alte. Das Gejammer in seinem Hausflur neulich war ja ziemlich irritierend für ihn.

"Sehr lustig. Aber wegen ihnen laufe ich so herum." Sherlock richtete sich auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine Kopfverletzung. Sally sah nur wieder betroffen zur Seite.

"Ich sagte doch das es mir Leid tut."

"Sherlock! Haben Sie ihren Schönheitsschlaf endlich beendet? Kommen Sie gefälligst hier rüber und sagen Sie mir was ich mit den reizenden Damen machen soll?" Der Detektiv sprang von der Liege auf der er anscheinend während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gelegt wurde und ging auf den überforderten DI Inspektor zu. Seine beiden Begleiterinnen standen kurz davor sich an die Gurgel zu gehen.

"Du Miststück! Du bist doch an der ganzen Misere hier schuld!" Kreischte Elaine und der Lockenkopf war jetzt ganz sicher das er wach war.

"Ich habe es wenigstens nicht nötig mich nach oben zu schlafen!" Erwiderte Maxiene zwar nicht so laut aber trotzdem giftig.

"Die Blonde ist Maxiene Mctinsley. Sie war die Verlobte von Simon Gross und hat Mitschuld an dem Tod von Vincent Medley. Außerdem war sie es, die mich in der Half Moon Street niedergeschlagen hat. Die andere können sie wegen Mithilfe und Vergewaltigung mitnehmen." Verkündete Sherlock um dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Wollte er schließlich zu John und wissen wie es ihm ging.

"Wie bitte? Nein er lügt ich.." Doch da hatte Lestrade sie schon in den Polizeiwagen gesteckt.

"Wir sollten die beiden nicht ins selbe Auto stecken. Wird sonst blutig.” Bemerkte Sally noch nebenbei.

"Armer Doktor Watson. Was mag ihm wohl durch den Kopf gegangen sein? Ich meine als er erfahren hat das sein Freund und Kollege mit seiner neuen Freundin schläft?" Sherlock der allen schon den Rücken zu gedreht hatte, stoppte schlagartig in seiner Bewegung. Die Blondine wusste natürlich über den Detektiv und Miss Gross Bescheid. Moriarty hatte ihr schließlich alles erzählt. Donovan und ihr Chef sahen beide fassungslos auf den stehen gebliebenen Lockenkopf. Dieser blickte kurz ins Leere vor sich, schüttelte dann den Kopf und setzte seinen Gang fort. Maxiene grinste erhaben, weil sie wusste das sie gerade genau ins Schwarze traf.

"Man hat ja viel von Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson als Team gehört. Jetzt wird es heißen Sherlock Holmes der Einzelgänger!" Rief sie ihm noch hinter her und lachte als auch sie ins Auto geschoben wurde. Sally und Lestrade wussten immer noch nicht was sie von der Szene eben halten sollten und stiegen schweigend in die Wagen.

* * *

 

 

Erschrocken setzte sich John in seinem Sessel auf. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihn einfach übermannt. Er entschloss sich erstmal dazu einen Tee zu machen. Das war zu dieser Jahreszeit das Beste für alles. Denn seine Füße wurden bei seinem Nickerchen ein wenig kühl. So stand er also auf und wollte in die Küche gehen, doch da hörte er auf einmal ein Geräusch von unten. Ihm kam sofort in den Sinn das es wohl sein Mitbewohner war der zur Haustür herein kam. Vielleicht sollte er die Chance gleich nutzen und sich bei diesem entschuldigen. Merkwürdigerweise spürte er ein leichtes ziehen an seiner Seite als er seinem Weg zur Küche fortsetzen wollte. Doch er schob es fürs erste darauf das er in seinem Sessel geschlafen hatte. Obwohl Sherlock ihn schon oft gewarnt hatte es wegen seines Rücken zu lassen. Der Detektiv stürmte hinein und schmiss sich wie immer auf seine Couch.

"Guten Ab.." Wollte der Doktor anfangen, doch er merkte dass sein Kollege nicht alleine war. John lehnte sich ein wenig zurück um die andere Person zu erkennen die nun im um Wohnzimmer stand. Es war Elaine die ihnen einen Besuch abstattete. Watson wollte sie gerade freundlich begrüßen, als sie anfing zu sprechen.

"Sherlock, Liebling?" Entsetzt verschlug es dem Blonden die Sprache bei den Satz. Er wollte in diesem Moment seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Doch der Angesprochen gab keine Antwort sondern spielte mal wieder mit seinem Handy.

"Ich weiß was dich auf bessere Gedanken bringt" Flirtete die Brünette, ging vor den Kamin und fing an sich zu entkleiden. Der Mann in der Küche wunderte sich über das Feuer denn er hatte es doch nicht angezündet. Aber er erinnerte sich das dies jetzt völlig unwichtig war. Watson schüttelte also den Kopf und ging ein wenig betroffen ins Wohnzimmer.

"Entschuldigung? Ich wohne hier auch noch!" Verkündete er. Keiner von den anderen beiden erwiderte etwas darauf. Sherlock grinste nur finster. John hatte solche Gesichtszüge noch nie an seinem Freund gesehen. Er mochte sie auch nicht. Der Detektiv stand auf schmiss sein Handy auf das Sofa und stolzierte direkt auf den Doktor zu.

"Sherlock was?" Wollte der Ältere fragen. Doch ein kaltes Gefühl hinderte ihn daran Er drehte sich um und sah das sein Freund direkt durch ihn durch gegangen war.

"Sherlock haben Sie das gesehen?" Doch er wurde nicht weiter beachtet den der Detektiv beschäftigte sich schon mit der Frau. Er drückte sich an sie und küsste sie wild.

"Ist das nicht viel besser? Jetzt wo er weg ist." Hauchte Elaine atemlos zwischen den Küssen.

"Ich kann dir geben, was du von ihm nie bekommen hättest." Sherlock machte sich an ihrem Hals zu schaffen. John wollte das Ganze nicht sehen und versuchte sich fort zu bewegen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund waren seine Beine wie eingefroren.

"Hast du ihn geliebt? Liebst du mich?" Sherlock biss ihr dafür leicht in die Schulter und wieder machte sich dieser dunkele Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Liebe? Sei nicht dumm. Ihr seid alle nur Zeitvertreib." Als John das hörte fingen die Schmerzen wieder an. Doch nicht an seiner Seite sondern eher in Brusthöhe. Er schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete stand Sherlock vor ihm und sah ihn mitleidig an.

"Unsere kleinen Abenteuer haben echt Spaß gemacht. Traurig, traurig. Aber na ja, alles hat mal ein Ende." Der Blond fand zwar das die Stimme ziemlich ähnlich klang aber er wusste das es nicht sein Kollege sein konnte. Dieser würde nie so handeln oder zumindest versuchte er such das einzureden. Sherlock nahm Watson Gesicht ins seine Hände. John wollte sich dagegen wehren doch es ging einfach nicht.

"Armer Doktor Watson. Haben Sie wirklich gedacht das ich für Sie etwas empfinde? Sie sollten doch am besten wissen das Gefühle für mich unbrauchbar sind." Das ist nicht war, wollte der Exsoldat schreien und dabei noch um sich schlagen. Doch nichts von dem passierte. Außer den Schmerz fühlte nicht viel von seinem Körper. Er versuchte zumindest die Augen zusammen zupressen, damit er den falschen Sherlock nicht mehr sehen musste. Plötzlich fühlten sich seine Hände so feucht an. Panisch öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah das sie voller Blut waren. Nicht nur seine Hände sondern auch an seine Hüfte. Dort wo das Stechen herkam sog sich sein Pullover mit Blut voll. Eilig hob er das Kleidungsstück hoch und erblickte ein klaffende Wunde.

"Das es so mit ihnen zu Ende geht." Meinte der falsche Detektiv spöttisch und verschwand wie alles andere plötzlich in der Dunkelheit.

_Es ist alles nur ein Traum. Ein Albtraum._

* * *

 

"Verdammt wo ist er?" Eine hysterische Frau rannte jetzt denn Gang der Krankenetage entlang. Direkt auf den Millionär zu.

"Liegt er hier?" Erkundigte sie sich ruppig. Er räusperte sich kurz und sah sie verwirrt an. Zu einem kam ihm ihr Gesicht bekannt vor und zum anderen fand er etwas unangebracht in einem Krankenhaus so herum zu brüllen. "Kommt darauf an wenn Sie suchen?"

“John Watson natürlich. Der Kerl mit dem Schirm hat gesagt er liegt auf dieser Etage."

"Ja er liegt in dem Zimmer dort. Aber darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?"

"Harriet Watson. Ich bin Johns Schwester. Wie geht es ihm? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Und wo ist überhaupt der Lockenkopf? Wenn ich denn erwische dann.." Temperamentvoll war sie ja, dachte Simon ein wenig perplex.

"Kommen Sie erst mal runter! Das ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Marktplatz. Setzen Sie sich! Dann erzähle ich ihnen alles." Sie nickte nur zustimmend, nahm neben Gross Platz und hörte sich die ganze Geschichte an. Jetzt kam auch ein ziemlich gestresster Mycroft und mit seiner Assistentin den Flur entlang.

"Miss Watson hätten Sie nicht warten können?"

"Hey da sind Sie ja. Sie haben ganz schön lange vom Eingang bis hier hoch gebraucht." Der ältere Holmes rollte nur die Augen, hatte er es schon bereut das es Johns Schwester her holen ließ.

"Hey ist das ihre Frau?" Fragte Harry jetzt als sie Anthea erblickte.

"Assistentin." Sagte die Handyliebhaberin monoton und blickte kurz auf.

"Ich bin wegen John hier." Fuhr sie dann gelangweilt fort und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Gerät zu. Mycroft wollte gerade etwas sagen als wieder jemand den Gang entlang stürmte.

"Der mit dem Schirm kam mir doch gleich bekannt vor. Auf zu dem!" Erklärte Elaine lautstark die Sarah im Schlepptau hatte. Als sie etwas näher kamen erkannte sie ihren Bruder hinter dem älteren Holmes.

"Simon du lebst!" Sie warf sich ihren Bruder freudestrahlend an den Hals. "Doch wo ist John?"

"Ihm ist doch hoffentlich nichts ernsthaftes zu gestoßen?" Fügte eine besorgte Sarah hinzu.

"Darf ich fragen wer ihr seid?" Wollte Harry jetzt doch von den Neuankömmlingen wissen. Sie bemerkte das die Behauptung ihres Bruders, kein Weiberheld zu sein ein glatte Lüge war. Neidisch sah die dunkel Blonde zu den Frauen herüber.

"Sarah Sywer und das ist Elaine Gross." Sie sah Johns Schwester kurz nachdenklich an. "Du bist Harriet Watson. Hab ich Recht?"

"Ja aber woher wissen Sie das?"

"Ach nenn mich Sarah. Ich bin eine Freundin von John."

"Ist das nicht Sherlock’s Handy?" Mischte sich jetzt Mycroft ein als er sah was die Anwältin in der Hand hielt.

"Ja ist es. Es ist ihm aus der Tasche gefallen. Ich wollte es ihm hier zurückgeben." Log sie gekonnt. In Wahrheit hatte sie es geklaut, als der Detektiv Bewusstlos wurde.

"Wo ist er überhaupt?" Da kam schon wieder jemand auf die Truppe zu. Ein schwer atmender DI Inspektor.

"Ihr Frauen tragt alle so hohe Schuhe und seit trotzdem so schnell. Respekt!" Er holte noch mal tief Luft und blieb vor der Gruppe stehen.

"Und wer sind Sie?" Johns Schwester war jetzt schon etwas genervt.

"Inspektor Lestrade vom Scotland Yard und Sie sind bestimmt Harriet Watson. Sie sehen sich ja ziemlich ähnlich."

"Ja das stimmt wohl." Lächelte sie verlegen. Greg warf jetzt Mycroft einen flüchtigen Blick zur Begrüßung zu. Er hätte damit warten sollen, bis Harry sich abwandte. Schelmisch stieß sie den Älteren der Holmesbrüder in die Seite.

"Na sie sind mir vielleicht einer. Die ganze Fahrt auf unnahbar machen." Ja Mycroft bereute es definitiv das er diese Frau herfahren ließ.

"John Watson müsste jeden Moment aufwachen. Sie können jetzt rein zu ihm." Aber nicht alle auf einmal, wollte die Ärztin noch hinzufügen. Doch sie wurde von sechs Personen einfach ignoriert. Der Regeschirmträger entfernte sich von der Truppe unbemerkt, denn er sah das sein Bruder auch hier war. Dieser jedoch, drehte sich wieder um als er die ganze Meute vor Johns Zimmer stehen sah. Hatte er einfach keine Lust dumme Fragen zu beantworten. War er ja auch noch ein wenig verärgert weil ihm Moriarty wieder durch die Lappen ging. Er verschwand in das kalte Treppenhaus des Hospitals. Erstmal sehr froh über die Erkenntnis dass sein Freund am Leben war. Später könnte er ihn auch noch besuchen. Das hieß wenn er ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Sherlock lief die Treppe hinauf bis zum Dach. Auf den Krankenhausdach wehte ein frischer Wind. Der Lockige holte sich eine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Manteltasche.

"Du solltest zu ihm gehen."

"Du kannst einem auch jeglichen Spaß verderben, Mycroft." Er steckte die Glimmstängel wieder in die Tasche.

"Streifschuss." Klärte der ältere Holmes den Jüngeren auf. "Wie .." Fing der Detektiv etwas zittrig an. Doch er erinnerte sich vor wem er hier stand und wollte sich somit etwas zusammen nehmen.

"Wie geht es ihm?" Fand er dann doch wieder das Wort.

"Sherlock, geh runter und überzeug dich selbst!" Er schob seinen Bruder praktisch wieder zum Treppeneingang. "Ist ja schon gut. Ich geh ja schon."

* * *

 

In Johns Zimmer herrschte gerade mehr Chaos als Ordnung. Anthea stand mal wieder mit ihrem Handy spielend an der Wand. Harriet unterhielt sich angeregt mit Sarah und Elaine über Johns gefährliches Leben. Lestrade wollte die Frauen ein wenig beruhigen.

"Ehm könnten sich die Damen etwas leiser unterhalten. Das hier ist eine Krankenzimmer. Mit einem Kranken." Doch die ließen sich nicht wirklich von ihm beeindrucken. Greg sah rüber zu Simon doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern."Blicken Sie hier noch durch. Ich bin übrigens.."

"Ja sie sind Simon Gross und wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, muss ich Sie und ihre Schwester bitten mit zum Yard zu kommen. Es gibt da einige Dinge zu klären. Ihre Verlobte ist schon dort." "Exverlobte." Berichtigte der Millionär den Inspektor.

"Ok Exverlobte. Aber können Sie mir erzählen was überhaupt passiert ist. Ihre Schwester hat mir nur Kleinigkeiten mitgeteilt als Sie mich gebeten hatte wegen John hier her zu fahren." Simon wollte gerade anfangen die Geschichte zum zweiten Mal zu erzählen, als er ein stöhnen vernahm.

"Seit doch mal alle still! Ich glaub er kommt zu sich." Er der lauten Meute. "...Verdammt. Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen.." Kam es mehr leise als laut von dem Verletzten.

"Brüderchen wie fühlst du dich?" John öffnete jetzt richtig die Augen bei dieser Stimme. "Harriet was machst du denn hier?" Ärgerlich stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte.

"Ich bin auch froh dich zu sehen. Weißt du wie erschreckend das ist? Wenn du entführt wirst und du später von so nem Anzugträger mit Schirm erfahren musst, dass dein Bruder mit ner Schusswunde im Krankenhaus liegt?" Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz Mycroft später dafür zu danken.

"Nein. Ich bin froh das du hier bist. Aber ich sehe du bist nicht allein."

"Hey John wie geht’s so? Ich gebe dir mal die Woche frei. Denn so wie es aussieht kann ich dich sowie so nicht gebrauchen." Meinte Sarah nun ein wenig belustig.

"Oh, Danke." Seufzte der Verletzte nur. Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig überrumpelt und benommen von der ganzen Sache.

"John es tut mir alles so leid. Kannst du mir je verzeihen?" Meldete sich jetzt die Anwältin zu Wort.

"Es ist ok. Fürs erste, denke ich." John konnte ihr dabei nicht mal ins Gesicht sehen. Es ließ ihn einfach zu sehr an seinen Traum denken. Mit diesem wollte und konnte er sich einfach nicht auseinander setzen. Suchend schaute er in die Runde. Doch es war kein Detektiv zu sehen. Natürlich versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch Elaine sah den kurzen enttäuschten Blick und sie fragte sich wo der Schnüffler blieb. Als sie ihn letztens gesehen hatte war er schließlich noch quicklebendig.

"Oh Mann, John. Du machst auch Sachen." Äußerte sich nun der DI, der nun auch endlich seine Chance sah etwas zu sagen.

"Tja Greg. Mir ist nie langweilig. Und Simon? Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich je bei Ihnen revanchieren kann. Ich.."

"Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht sentimental Doktor Watson. Eigentlich sollte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Ich bin froh das uns der Bombenspaß entgangen ist." Beide Männer lachten kurz. Lestrade verzog nur Ahnungslos die Augenbrauen. Die Frauen zuckten nur mit dem Schultern. "Ich sollte mich los machen. John ruf mich an wenn es dir besser geht. Ok?"

"Mach ich Sarah und danke fürs vorbei schauen." Die Ärztin winkte allen kurz bevor sie sich nach draußen begab. Als der Blondschopf jetzt aufsah, merkte er erst jetzt das Mycroft’s Assistentin neben der Tür stand.

"Anthea. Was machen Sie denn hier?" Die Angesprochene sah kurz von ihrem Mobiltelefon auf.

"Wie geht es ihnen Doktor Watson?" Er glaubte schon zu halluzinieren. Anthea sprach wirklich mit ihm und sah ihn dabei noch an.

"Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Danke der Nachfrage."

"Gut." Meinte sie zufrieden und ging auch wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Das war seltsam." Bemerkte der Blondschopf für sich.

"John ich glaube sie freundet sich langsam mit dir an." Fügte der Inspektor verwirrt hinzu. Er streckte sich kurz bevor auch er sich zur Tür aufmachte.

"Ich werde mich dann auch mal los machen. Könnten mir die Geschwister Gross bitte folgen." Elaine rollte nur die Augen.

"Können wir das nicht auf später verschieben?"

"Hab dich nicht so." Meinte Simon der seine Schwester am Arm packte.

"Man sieht sich Doktor Watson." Die Anwältin winkte dem Doktor nur. John nickte ihnen freundlich zu. Als wieder Stille in diesem Raum einkehrte, meldete sich auch Harry wieder zu Wort.

"Du kennst ziemlich interessante Leute?"

"Man tut was man kann." Sie sah ihn etwas besorgt an. "Was?"

"Dir gefällt dieses Leben. Nicht wahr? Ich mein wenn ich deinen Block lesen denke ich immer das du weiß Gott was durchstehen musst. Doch jetzt sehe ich all diese Menschen die sich um dich sorgen." Etwas geschockt sah er seine Schwester an. So hatte er sie noch nie reden gehört. "Harriet ich.."

"Aber dem Lockenkopf werde ich trotzdem gehörig die Meinung geigen. Hast du nicht mal erwähnt dass er ein Geige besitzt?" John musste einfach lachen. Doch er musste sich schnell wieder beherrschen, als ein stechender Schmerz ihn erinnerte warum er hier war.

"John ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich ne Schwester holen." Fragte sie als sie sein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht sah.

"Die Schwester ist schon hier. Nein mir geht es gut." Seine Gesprächspartnerin stand auf. "Ich werde mir einen Kaffee oder sowas holen. Willst du auch etwas?"

"Ja ein Tee wäre nicht schlecht." Damit machte sich die dunkel Blonde auch aus den Staub und Watson war eine Weile alleine in seinem Krankenzimmer. Er schloss etwas müde die Augen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und jemand stolperte herein.

"Hast du was verge..."Doch er wurde mit einmal Stumm als er die Augen auf schlug und sah wer da in sein Zimmer stand. Der Detektiv räusperte sich ein wenig.

"Hallo John." Ahnungslos stand Sherlock nun in dem Raum. Er wusste nicht was sich sein Bruder vor der Tür damit erhoffte. Aber wenigstens war er allein mit John. Was die ganze Sache aber nicht im Geringsten leichter machte.

_Sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Sagen das ich froh bin, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut geht?_

"Sherlock wie geht es ihnen?" Völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen, sah dieser auf seinen Freund hinunter. Dieser spielte nervös mit seiner Bettdecke. Der Detektiv sah das natürlich als Zeichen an das John noch sauer auf ihn war und ihn nicht ansehen wollte, doch seine Frage irritierten ihn ein wenig.

"Das ist jetzt irrelevant! Sie sollten an sich denken." Er wollte eigentlich nicht so distanziert klingen. Er schritt zum Fenster und sah das es langsam hell wurde. Es war für kurze Zeit still im Zimmer. Der Lockenkopf war damit beschäftigt nach einen Satz in seinem Kopf zu stöbern, der ihm passend in diesem Moment erschien. Der Blondschopf wusste zwar auch nicht genau was er sagen sollte, aber dies diese Stille ertrug er einfach nicht mehr.

"Es ist nicht ihre Schuld." Sherlock drehte sich jetzt um und lächelte betrübt.

"Doch ist es. Ich hätte alles früher begreifen können. Dann wäre ihnen das ganze hier erspart geblieben. Doch ich musste mich ja unbedingt ablenken lassen." Es kam etwas bitter und leise von den Lippen des stehenden doch John hatte es genau verstanden. Er sah von seiner Bettdecke auf und musterte den Lockenkopf genau.

"Abgelenkt? Was hat Sie denn abgelenkt?" Etwas betreten auf die Frage blickte Sherlock den Doktor ins Gesicht. Es war nicht wirklich seine Absicht das er den letzten Satz aussprach und viel mehr das der Verletzte ihn hörte.

"Ich.." Doch der Detektiv wurde unterbrochen als Harriet wieder ins Zimmer trat.

“Hier John." Sie reichte ihm den Becher mit dem warmen Tee.

"Danke." Murmelte der Blonde nur schwach.

"War gar nicht so leicht denn auf zu treiben." Er lächelte seine Schwester dankbar an und nahm einen Schluck. Harry sah jetzt rüber zu dem am Fenster stehenden Mann. Sherlock straffte unbewusst unter ihrem Blick seine Schultern. Diese Frau war ihm einfach unheimlich.

"Sie wissen das es ihre Schuld ist." Fing sie ruhig an. "Wie können sie.."

"Harriet!" Unterbrach der Doktor seine Schwester scharf. "Es ist in Ordnung."

"In Ordnung? Diesmal war es nur ein Streifschuss. Aber das nächste Mal?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Detektiv und ging stampfend auf ihn zu.

"Sie mit ihren ganzen Spielchen." Sie tippte ihm mit dem Finger auf die Brust um ihre Sätze zu unterstreichen. "Der Krieg hat ihn nicht umgebracht, aber Sie werden es ganz bestimmt!"

"HARRIET!" Brüllte John nun außer sich und hielt sich die Seite vor Schmerz. Eine Krankenschwester die das anscheinend hörte kam mit Besorgnis um den Patienten herein.

"Er braucht Ruhe. Sie sollten jetzt beide gehen." Bat sie die zwei Besucher. Also verließen Sherlock und Harry das Zimmer des Verletzten. Doch Johns Schwester wollte das Thema nicht einfach so hängen lassen. Doch bevor sie weiter etwas erwähnen konnte kam der Detektiv ihr zu vor.

"Können wir wo anders hin gehen?" Sie sah sich um und zuckte dann nur einverstanden mit den Schultern. Er wusste dass er vorerst nicht mehr zu John konnte. Also warum sollte er sich mit dessen Schwester vor seiner Tür auseinander setzen.

"Ich möchte in die Baker Street." Verriet ihm Harriet auf den Weg nach draußen. Er war mehr oder weniger einverstanden. Denn sie wollte wahrscheinlich nur wissen wie ihr Bruder lebte. So nickte ihr bestätigend zu als er schon dabei war auf der Straße nach einen Taxi zu suchen.

* * *

 

Als unser DI Inspektor endlich im Yard angekommen war, öffnete er erleichtert die Eingangstür. Diese Anwältin war ja sowas von neugierig, das hätte er keine fünf Minuten mehr ausgehalten. Den ganzen Papierkram gingen sie relativ schnell durch. Auch wenn es Simon nicht besonders gefiel. Um seine Trauer zu überspielen wollte er das Thema wechseln als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Du sag mal Elaine?" Etwas genervt drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das schon wieder so viel Arbeit auf sie wartete. "Was denn?"

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich mit Sherlock Holmes.." Als sie merkte worauf er anspielte drehte sie sich wieder zu Lestrade um. Dieser wurde jetzt etwas hellhörig.

"Wenn das alles war dann können wir ja gehen oder?"

"Ja ich melde mich wenn es noch etwas gibt." Erklärte er etwas enttäuscht. Damit stand die Anwältin auf und ging aus dem Büro. Ihr Bruder folgte ihr natürlich.

"Elaine?" Hakte er erneut nach. "Ja ok. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Zufrieden?" Simon warf seiner Schwester einen leicht enttäuschten Blick zu.

"Wie konntest du nur?" Doch plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Blick des Doktors als sie auf den Boot waren. Der Mann schien doch etwas für den Detektiv zu empfinden.

"Hey hätte ich vorher gewusst, wie das alles endet dann wäre es vielleicht anders gelaufen. Außerdem hast du ihn dir mal angesehen?" Doch Simon hörte ihr nicht wirklich zu.

“Du Elaine? Meinst du Doktor Watson hat heimlich Gefühle für seinen Kollegen?” Erstaunt sah sie jetzt ihren Bruder an. “Woher weißt du das jetzt?”

“Also ist es wahr.”

“Ich kenne das Gesicht. Was hast du vor?”

“Wir schulden den beiden mindestens unseren Dank. Außerdem ist ja auch bald Weihnachten.” Der Millionär rieb sich hinterhältig grinsend die Hände an einander.

“Simon du machst mir ein bisschen Angst.” Seine Schwester zog nur konfus die Augenbrauen zusammen.

“Oh ich habe da eine Idee.” Die Anwältin wischte sich nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn.

“Gut. Ich dachte schon du wärst verrückt geworden.” Damit entfernten die Beiden sich vom Scotland Yard.

* * *

 

Der Angeschossene hingegen war gar nicht so erfreut über die ganze Situation. Als seine Besucher gingen hatte er sich auf die unverletzte Seite gelegt und dachte nach.

_Abgelenkt? Bedeutet sie ihm etwas? Hatte Sherlock deshalb etwas gegen meine Treffen mit Elaine? Mochte er sie? Hatte er nicht gesagt Frauen seien nicht sein Terrain? Oder zählte das einfach nur für die Zeit bevor er sie kennengelernt hatte?_

Der Blonde legte sich die Hand auf die Augen. Er wünschte sich es könnte alles so wie vorher werden. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss er wieder die Augen. Auch wenn der Doktor nicht wieder verwirrendes Zeug träumen wollte, was bleib ihm diesen Zustand schon anderes übrig. Doch eine Sorge blieb ihm noch im Kopf hängen. Wenn sich Harriet in etwas festgebissen hat, lässt sie nicht so leicht los.

_Dabei trifft Sherlock wirklich keine Schuld. Wenn sie wieder kommt muss ich dringend mit ihr reden. Sie kann nicht hier auftauchen und mein Leben zu Recht biegen._

Er lächelte als er an Experimente, Leichteile im Kühlschrank, Geigentöne mitten in der Nacht und noch andere Sachen dachte.

_Schließlich hat mir jemand gezeigt dass es in Ordnung ist wenn es ein bisschen aus den Fugen gerät._

* * *

 

"Ihr habt es ja ganz nett hier." Stellte Harry zufrieden fest als sie im Wohnzimmer der Baker Street stand.

"Sherlock? Haben Sie John...Oh! Sie haben Besuch." Bemerkte die ältere Dame als sie eintrat.

"Mrs. Hudson das ist Harriet Watson. Johns Schwester." Erklärte der Detektiv seiner Vermieterin monoton.

"Das freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen. Sind sie zu Besuch? Und wo ist John überhaupt?"

"Freut mich auch. Ja ich bin sozusagen zu Besuch. John ist wegen eines Unfalls.." Dabei schielte Harry giftig zu Sherlock herüber.

"..im Krankenhaus. Aber ihm geht es schon wieder einigermaßen." Die Vermieterin hielt sich kurz vor Schreck die Hand vor Mund und Johns Schwester wollte sie schon stützen weil sie etwas blass wirkte.

"Da muss ich ihm unbedingt etwas backen. Von diesem Krankenhausessen kann doch keiner Leben. Ihr entschuldigt mich." Damit rauschte sie wieder runter in ihre Wohnung und lies eine verblüffte Harriet und ein schmollenden Detektiv hinter sich. Den Sherlock behagte es das seine Vermieterin vorbei kam, so hätte er mit ihrem Gast nicht alleine sein müssen. Aber wie es aussah war heute einfach nicht sein Tag.

"Erzählen Sie mal ein bisschen über sich?" Forderte Harry ihn plötzlich auf. "Wie bitte?" Small Talk ist überhaupt nicht so seins.

"Hat John Ihnen nicht.."

"Nein. Er ruft wenn dann nur einmal aller zwei Wochen an. Wenn er seinen Blog nicht schreiben würde, dann wüsste ich gar nichts von ihm." Sherlock sah die Frau an und überlegte kurz. Die Familienverhältnisse seines Mitbewohners haben ihn nie wirklich interessiert. Doch vielleicht lag genau da der Punkt.

"Und Sie lassen ihn dauernd einfach so ins Messer laufen." Sprach sie nun etwas missgestimmt weiter.

"Wenn Sie ihn die ganze Zeit auf Verbrecherjagd mitschleppen, wird er nie ne Frau finden. Er erzählt zwar von seinen Dates, aber wenn Sie ihm immer rein reden dann....Sind sie ok?" Etwas verwirrt guckte Harry jetzt den Schwarzhaarigen an.

_Ich halte ihn davon ab eine Frau zu finden? Dass ich nicht lache. Er trifft sich doch nur mit solch langweiligen Personen. Früher oder später hätte das John auch gemerkt. Durch mich spart er doch nur Zeit das heraus zu finden. Irgendwann wird er sich schon .. Warum werden diese Kopfschmerzen wieder so stark? Bis jetzt ging es doch noch...._

Doch weiter kam er mit den Gedanken nicht, denn er fiel schon wieder in Ohnmacht. Bloß gut das Harriet so schnell geschalten hatte und ihn vom vorne Überkippen abhielt.

"Gott ist der schwer." Sie hievte ihn mit Mühe und Not auf das Sofa. "So und was jetzt?"

"Ich übernehme das." Harry blickte sich augenblicklich um und sah den Mann mit den Schirm eintreten.

"Gut das sie da sind. Ich glaube die Verletzung am Kopf macht ihm zu schaffen."

"Das werden wir gleich sehen." Meinte jetzt ein anderer Mann der sich an Mycroft vorbei drängelte.

"Miss Watson das ist Doktor Rosenberg. Mein persönlicher Arzt." Er sah kurz auf seinen Bruder herunter.

"Und da Doktor Watson zur Zeit verhindert und Sherlock bewusstlos zu sein scheint, kann er ihn so lange behandeln."

"Sie müssen es ja wissen." Harriet lief in die Küche und suchte Tee oder etwas Ähnliches zum Trinken. "Darf ich ihnen auch etwas anbieten?"

"Danke. Ich nehme eine Tasse Tee."

"Und ihr Kollege?" Doch dieser schüttelte nur Stumm den Kopf und fing endlich an Sherlock’s Kopfwunde zu inspizieren. Als Johns Schwester alles fand fing sie an Teewasser auf zu setzen. Mycroft hatte es sich derweil in Sherlock’s Sessel bequem gemacht. Doch vorher hatte er noch dessen einkassiertes Handy in seine Manteltasche gepackt. Er glaubte nicht das dem Jüngeren überhaupt aufgefallen ist das es weg war. Harry lehnte sich schmunzelnd mit den Rücken an den Küchentürrahmen.

"So Sie und dieser Inspektor hm?" Der ältere Holmes rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Sie sollten sich mehr um ihren Bruder sorgen als um mein Privatleben."

"Sie sind ja lustig. Natürlich mach ich mir sorgen. Aber was ist mit ihnen? Schließlich liegt der Schnüffler immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sofa." Energisch stiefelte sie kopfschüttelnd in die Küche um den fertigen Tee zu holen.

“So eigentlich fehlt ihm nichts.” Bekundete Rosenberg. Mycroft hob fragend eine Augenbraue. “Die Verletzung scheint gut zu verheilen. Ihr Bruder braucht nur Ruhe.”

“Das kann sich der Lockenkopf jetzt gönnen.” Meinte Harry als sie mit zwei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer kam.

“Er hat die Wohnung mal für sich. Da kann er doch ausspannen.” Der Regenschirmträger sah auf die schlafende Gestalt seines Bruders.

“Das glauben aber nur sie.” Die blonde Frau zog kurz eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

“Sie wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass er nicht ein paar Tage alleine klar kommt?!” “Sherlock ist nicht so wie sie es sich aus Johns Blog vorstellen.”

“Natürlich ist ..”

“Sie sollten sich eine Unterkunft suchen.” Wechselte der ältere Holmes einfach das Thema und nahm seine Teetasse in die Hand. Der Arzt packte seine Sachen zusammen nickte beiden nochmal höfflich zu und suchte seinen Weg nach draußen. Sobald man die Haustür unten hörte schlug Sherlock die Augen auf.

“Du weist das es ich es nicht mag wenn du ihn herbringst.” Harriet, die es sich neben Mycroft bequem gemacht hatte erschreckte sich etwas als sich die scheinbar ruhige Gestalt vom Detektiv plötzlich aufrecht setzte. Abermals rollte der Schirmträger die Augen. “Dr. Watson war..”

“Ich weiß das er nicht hier ist.” Zischte Sherlock wütend. Er gab es ungern zu aber brauchte wirklich Schlaf. Harriet trank den Rest ihres Tees aus und ergriff die Initiative.

“Da sie Ruhe brauchen werden wir mal gehen.” Als Mycroft aber keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, nahm sie ihm einfach den Schirm aus der Hand.

“Ich sagte WIR gehen.” Und schon war sie die Treppe hinunter gestürmt. Beide Holmes sahen ihr verdutzt hinter her.

“John meinte mal seine Schwester behandelt anderer Leute Eigentum nicht gerade ..” Der Lockenkopf legte gespielt den Finger an das Kinn uns sah an die Zimmerdecke.

“..pfleglich.” Beendete er dann den Satz, als hätte er wirklich darüber nachgedacht was er vorbringen könnte. Das war das Stichwort für seinen Bruder der frechen Watson hinter her zu laufen. Der Lockenkopf musste leicht schmunzeln. Denn niemand außer John hatte sich Mycroft einfach so gestellt, geschweige den seinen Schirm einfach angefasst. Sherlock stand vom Sofa auf um Feuer zu machen, denn er fand das etwas kühl im Wohnzimmer war. Danach setzte er sich in seinen Sessel um weiter über das zu grübeln was ihm während seiner kurzen Auszeit durch den Kopf ging. Den obwohl er kurz bewusstlos war spielte ihm sein Gehirn Sachen vor von denen er nicht gerade angetan war.

_Wann sonst? Wenn nicht jetzt wo John im Krankenhaus, Mrs. Hudson am Backen und alle anderen hoffentlich anderweitig beschäftigt sind. Ich muss es vorher testen um mich in der endgültigen Situation nicht vollkommen zum Idioten zu machen. Denn noch nie habe ich nur darüber nachgedacht so etwas zu tun._

"Ich .." Fing er also an. Er holte nochmal Luft und sah auf seine Finger. Als würden sie ihm helfen weiter zu sprechen.

"John." Sherlock schloss kurz entschlossen die Augen.

"Da ist etwas. Aber bevor ich weiter rede. Sie müssen wissen, das ich nie die Absicht dazu hatte. Es ist einfach passiert. Ich meine wenn ich es ändern könnte dann.." Frustriert sprang er von dem Sessel auf.

"Ich wollte nie und dann sind Sie..." Rumschreien würde ihm aber auch nichts bringen und er wollte es seinen Mitbewohner ja schonend beibringen.

_Wenn das jeder hinbekommt. Sogar Donovan und Anderson. Ich muss doch nur sagen wie es ist oder? Natürlich würde John mich abweisen._

Den Schmerz in seiner Brust versuchte er dabei zu ignorieren.

_Ich möchte nur das er es weiß. Damit er nicht allzu angewidert ist wenn er es eines Tages selbst heraus findet? Dann einfach so tut als wäre nichts? Geht?_

Ihm wurde schrecklicher Weise bewusst das er es nichts davon ertragen könnte. Sherlock lehnte sich mit der Hand an den Kamin und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. Der Doktor war ihm zu sehr ein guter Gehilfe, Mitbewohner, Freund geworden und Sherlock wollte nicht das sich das ändert.

“Nicht so einfach hm?” Cool wollte sich Sherlock umdrehen und sich den Eindringling stellen. Aber der Inspektor winkte ab, denn er kannte mittlerweile die Gefühlsunterdrückungstheorie der Holmes. Nicht zu Letzt weil er sowas wie zusammen mit einem war.

"Sie sollten vielleicht damit warten bis John wieder hier ist." Der DI musste zugeben das ihn diese Situation ein bisschen in Erstaunen versetzte.

_Schließlich erlebt man es nicht alle Tage, dass ein selbst ernannter Soziopath versucht sowas wie eine Liebeserklärung hinzulegen. In all den Jahren hatte ihn nie etwas in der Richtung interessiert. Aber kann man es ihm verübeln. John ist wirklich ein netter Kerl und er ist manchmal auch der einzige der den Chaoten von Detektiv zu verstehen scheint._

"Lestrade machen Sie es kurz!" Schnaufte sein Gesprächspartner und riss den Inspektor damit aus seinen Gedanken. Denn Sherlock wollte eigentlich nicht das jemand von der Sache erfährt.

"Nur ein paar Fragen. Wie es sich heraus gestellt hat ist Maxiene Mctinsley die Mörderin des Musikers. Außerdem ist sie auch an der dieser Kopfverletzung schuld..." Sherlock setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und nickte zustimmend. Ihm war klar das Moriarty wieder all seine Spuren verwischt hatte.

"..später werde ich noch Johns Aussage aufnehmen." Sprach der Lestrade weiter doch Sherlock hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu.

"Ja machen Sie das. Aber Sie sollten jetzt gehen, ich habe noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen." Er schob den Inspektor praktisch aus der Tür.

"Also wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden." Es war ihm egal was sein Gegenüber dachte und schloss einfach die Wohnzimmertür. Kurz sah er nochmal in den Kamin bevor er sich auf seine Couch legte und die Augen schloss.

_Hoffentlich muss John nicht allzu lange im Krankenhaus bleiben._

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Der Exsoldat liess sich das Ganze genau acht Tage gefallen bevor genug von all dem hatte. Seine Wunden an den Handgelenken und der Hüfte fingen langsam an zu verheilen. Natürlich schmerzte ihn die Hüfte, aber den ganzen Tag hier nur herumsitzen wollte er auch nicht. Mrs. Hudson kam öfter vorbei und brachte ihn ein paar Leckereien wofür er sehr dankbar war.

Harriet wich ihm so gut wie nie von der Seite seit dem zweiten Tag im Krankenhaus. Lestrade, Sarah, Elaine und ihr Bruder schauten zwischen durch auch noch mal vorbei. Ja sogar Mycroft und seine Assistentin waren hier bei ihm. Doch jetzt wollte er einfach nach Hause. Er vermisste die Baker Street. Vermisste seinen selbstgemachten Tee und den Idioten mit dem er sich die Wohnung teilen musste.

_Sherlock war seit dem ersten Tag nicht noch einmal aufgetaucht. Lestrade berichtete mir das er ihm keinen neuen Fall zugeschoben hatte und Elaine wollte ich einfach nicht aushorchen als sie hier war. Ob sie jetzt ein Paar sind? Wird er in Zukunft mich nicht mehr brauchen? Moment mal! Vor dieser Entführung hatte Sherlock Elaine doch eindeutig angreifen wollen._

_"Ich sage ihnen wenn.." Wenn was? Sherlock war wütend und er ist wirklich nicht der Typ der so einfach aus der Haut fährt. Also was könnte Elaine getan oder gesagt haben das ihn so handeln ließ? Denk nach Watson!_

Rügte er sich selbst und raufte sich vor dem Badezimmerspiegel seine Haare.

_Es ist alles so kompliziert. Ich gehe heute zurück in die Baker Street. Hier halte ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Wenn ich nicht dort bin, wer passt dann auf den Idioten auf? Es waren nur ein paar Tage und doch vermisse ich ihn. Was soll aus mir nur werden wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert und mich auffordert zu gehen?_

Er drehte das kalte Wasser des Waschbeckens auf, schloss die Augen und warf sich etwas davon ins Gesicht um diese düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

"John bist ok?" Rief Harry besorgt von draußen. Der Verletzte schnaufte gereizt. Er war seiner Schwester wirklich verbunden das sie sich in den letzten Tagen um ihn kümmerte, aber er brauchte keinen Babysitter.

"Ja ich bin in Ordnung." Rang er sich zu einer Antwort durch. John trocknete sich die Hände und das Gesicht ab. Mit seiner neuen Krücke ging er aus dem Badezimmer. Eigentlich wollte er so ein Ding nie wieder anfassen, aber mit den Schmerzen beim Auftreten war es unmöglich ohne auszukommen.

"Ich werde heute zurück in die Baker Street gehen." Verkündete er seine Schwester.

"Nein die Ärzte haben.." Doch sie wurde von John unterbrochen, denn sein Entschluss stand fest.

"Das war keine Frage. Ich bin selber Arzt. Ich weiß wie das weiter verläuft und wenn ich schon zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin dann wenigstens Zuhause. Denn da ist es nicht ganz so unerträglich." Harriet sah aus als hätte sie noch etwas dagegen einzuwenden, doch sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Mrs. Hudson in der Krankenhauscafeteria. Sie erklärte ihr das Sherlock und John manchmal nicht miteinander auskommen, aber ohne den anderen konnten beide auch nicht. Das merkte sie wirklich. Den ihr Bruder hatte so einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. Jedes Mal wenn jemand in sein Zimmer kam, als würde er jemanden erwarten. Er dachte wahrscheinlich dass er es verstecken konnte, aber sie ist ja nicht umsonst mit ihm aufgewachsen. So nickte sie John also einfach einverstanden zu und suchte schon mal ein paar Sachen zusammen.

_Der Lockenkopf war die ganze Woche nicht einmal mehr hier. Ist schon gemein sein Freund liegt im Krankenhaus und er besucht ihn nicht mal anständig. Obwohl vielleicht geht es ihm mit seiner Kopfverletzung auch nicht so gut. Hätte ich John vielleicht davon erzählen sollen? Nein. Das gibt sich schon alles wieder. Ich sollte ihn schließlich nicht unnütze aufregen. außerdem hat er ja gesagt ich solle mich aus seinen Angelegenheiten heraus halten._

Der Verletzte humpelte mehr oder weniger im Zimmer herum und sammelte seine Sachen ein. Auch wenn es nicht viel war. Harriet sah ihm etwas trübsinnig dabei zu.

* * *

 

Zur selben Zeit in der Baker Street herrschte ähnliche Stimmung. Sherlock lungerte die ganze Zeit während Johns Abwesenheit fast nur auf seinem Sofa herum. Eigentlich hatte er sich jeden Tag vorgenommen seinen Mitbewohner zu besuchen, doch sobald er an der Tür war nagten die Zweifel an ihm.

_Wollte John ihn überhaupt sehen? Was wenn er noch sauer war? Was wenn sich Lestrade verplappert hatte?_

So ging das eine Woche und Mrs. Hudson machte sich langsam sorgen um den Detektiv. Sie hörte ihn immer wieder die Treppe hinunter kommen. Doch seine Schritte wurden langsamer als er auf die Haustür zu schritt. Bis er schließlich kurz davor stehen blieb und dann murmelnd wieder nach oben ging. Die Vermieterin hätte es ja gerne John bei ihrem Besuch im Krankenhaus mittgeteilt. Sie wollte aber den Doktor in seinen jetzigen Zustand nicht noch mit anderen Problemen belasten. Nachher war es einfach eine von Sherlock’s Launen.

Die ältere Dame wollte ihn wenigstens etwas aufheitern und ihm Tee und Kuchen bringen. Denn sie wusste auch dass er heute wieder nichts gegessen hatte. Sie marschierte einfach ins Wohnzimmer, stellte ihr Tablett mit Tee und Kuchen auf dem Sofatisch ab und zog erstmal die Vorhänge zurück. Ihr passte es nämlich nicht das der junge Mann die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln vor sich hin vegetierte.

“Sherlock ich hab dir eine Kleinigkeit hoch gebracht. Komm schon du musst etwas essen.”

“Knen hngr.” Nuschelte der Lockenkopf darauf nur in seine Sofakissen.

“Wie bitte?” Erkundigte sich Mrs. Hudson noch mal.

“Ich habe keinen Hunger.” Wiederholte sich der Schwarzhaarige nun mit angehobenem Kopf.

“Papperlapapp. Du musst etwas zu dir nehmen. Wenn Doktor Watson wieder da ist wird er für deine Essensgewohnheiten erst mal keine Zeit haben. Wann kommt er überhaupt zurück?” Sherlock hatte sich jetzt aufgesetzt und die Knie an seinen Körper gezogen. Verstohlen sah er auf den Kuchen und den Tee.

“Woher soll ich das denn wissen?”

“Wolltest du ihn nicht besuchen?” Erkundigte sie sich scheinheilig obwohl sie Bescheid wusste. Doch das Genie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und goss sich was von dem frischen Tee in die mitgebrachte Tasse.

“Früher oder später wird er schon wieder auftauchen.” Antwortete er ihr gespielt gelassen.

“Du hättest ihn ja wenigstens mal anrufen können.” Beschwerte sie sich während sie sich neben ihn setzte. Sie musterte den Detektiv jetzt im hellen Licht und ihr fiel auf das es ihm nicht sehr gut gehen musste. Er war noch blasser als sonst und dunkle Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht.

“Obwohl du den ganzen Tag hier herum lungerst, hast du nicht eine Stunde geschlafen hm?” Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Mrs. Hudson was ich..”

“Sherlock ich weiß das du ihn vermisst. Aber sich hier zu verkriechen ist auch keine Lösung. Was soll John den denken wenn er wieder kommt?” Den die ältere Frau wollte keine Ausreden hören. Energisch stand der Lockenkopf auf und stiefelte mit sich ringend zum Kamin.

_War es so offensichtlich? Erst Mycroft und Lestrade. Ok bei ihm war ich eher unvorsichtig. Aber bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?_

Sherlock wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es kurz an der Tür klopfte und Sherlock’s Bruder eintrat.

"Sie hat vollkommen recht Sherlock. Was soll Dr. Watson denken wenn er heute wieder kommt." Man brauchte kein Holmes zu sein um zu merken das er den Satz extra betonte.

"Was John kommt heute schon wieder?! Da werde ich ihm etwas zum Lunch zubereiten. Er soll ja schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen." Die ältere Dame war ganz aus den Häuschen wegen dieser Nachricht und machte sich rasch auf zu ihrer Wohnung. Sherlock und Mycroft ignorierte sie dabei völlig. Verständlich. Denn wenn John wieder da war, würde auch endlich Ordnung und Ruhe ins Haus einkehren. Vor allem Ruhe den der Detektiv faulenzte zwar tagsüber, aber nachts quälte er dafür seine Geige und alle Schlafenden. Der Lockenkopf aber schritt aber nur ruhig zu seinen Sofa zurück und trank seinen Tee weiter. Innerlich machte er Luftsprünge.

_Es geht ihm endlich besser. Ich habe auch keine Experimente herum liegen lassen. Es müsste noch alles sauber sein. Ich sollte vielleicht Feuer machen? Oder Tee? Nein John macht seinen Tee immer selber. Ist noch Milch im…_

Der Detektiv wurde von seinem älteren Bruder aus den Gedanken gerissen, als dieser näher heran trat und ihn seltsam angrinste. Verwirrt und mit zusammengezogen Augenbrauen blickte er fragend zurück. Mycroft jedoch deutete mit dem Schirm nur auf den Wohnzimmerspiegel. Sherlock stand also auf und sah sich im Spiegel an. Erschreckenderweise fiel nicht nur auf das er blass und dunkle Ringe unter der Augen hatte. Nein was noch viel schlimmer war, er lächelte. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf um es zu vertreiben. Er fragte sich wann er damit begonnen hatte und warum er es überhaupt nicht bemerkte.

Sonst fiel ihm ein Lächeln oder ein Lachen nie leicht. Klar er konnte es vortäuschen. Aber er gestand sich selber vor eine Weile ein dass er das nicht brauchte wenn John in der Nähe war. Der Exsoldat wusste es vielleicht nicht aber sein Lachen steckte an und das war vielleicht ein weiterer Grund warum er ihn mochte. Doch es denken und laut aussprechen, dass waren einfach zwei verschiedene Sachen für Sherlock. Der ältere Holmes legte kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren.

"Du machst das schon." Somit schritt auch Mycroft die Treppe wieder hinunter.

* * *

 

"Du hast Mycroft Holmes angerufen um mich abzuholen?" Der Exsoldat stand mit Harry und seinen Sachen vor dem Krankenhaus. Vor ihnen stand eine schwarze Limousine. Er konnte es nicht glauben dass sich ein Staatsmann von seiner Schwester rumkommandieren ließ.

"Was denn? Er hat selbst gesagt.." Sie stellte sich aufrecht hin, tat so als würde sie sich gegen eine Stock oder ähnliches lehnen und sprach mit verstellter Stimme weiter.

"Sollte John Watson irgendetwas brauchen, dann scheue ich natürlich keine Kosten und Mühen.."

"Du übertreibst jetzt aber." Lachte John nun doch und boxte ihr spielerisch in den Arm.

"Ok nen Oscar bekomm ich sicher nicht. Aber mal im ernst John. Mycroft Holmes hat dich öfter besucht als jeder andere. Sollte ich da etwas wissen? Was hattet ihr euch eigentlich so zu erzählen während ich in der Cafeteria war? Hm?" Der durchdringende Blick würde wahrscheinlich ziehen wenn Sherlock ihn angewandt hätte. Aber bei Harry blieb der Doktor resistent.

"Was sollten wir uns schon zu erzählen haben. Mein Wohlbefinden." _Sherlocks Wohlbefinden_

"Was ich demnächst so vorhabe" _Ich sollte mit Sherlock endlich über die Sache reden wovon er erst behauptete es ginge ihn nichts an._

"Wie das Essen im Krankenhaus so ist. Small Talk eben." Sie ließ ihn vorerst damit davonkommen aber sie wusste da war noch etwas und sie würde noch früh genug erfahren was es ist. Eine ungeduldige Anthea stieg nun aus dem Wagen.

"Doktor Watson würden Sie und ihre Schwester nun einsteigen!" Weil sie etwas gereizt klang humpelte der Verletze so schnell wie möglich zum Auto. Denn erstens er wollte kein Taxi rufen wenn schon eins bereit stand und zweitens er war nicht scharf darauf Mycroft’s Assistentin sauer zu erleben. Harriet trottete gedankenverloren hinter her. Sie fand diese Woche hier interessant und komisch zu gleich. Auch wenn sie selber dabei von ihren Problemen flüchtete.

* * *

 

 

In einem unauffälligen Streifenwagen in der Baker Street saß ein ungeduldige Fahrer trommelte schon die ganze Zeit auf seinem Lenkrad herum. Endlich öffnet die erwartete Person endlich die Tür.

"Und du meinst das funktioniert?"

"Glaub mir. Ich kenne meinen Bruder. Machst du dir etwa sorgen um ihn?” Erkundigte sich der ältere Holmes gespielt eifersüchtig als er in den Wagen des DI einstieg.

"Ich mach mir eher sorgen um Doktor Watson. Er ist nicht so wie unser Meisterdetektiv."

"Hast du nicht selbst gesagt du hättest Sherlock bei so etwas wie einem Geständnis erwischt?"

"Ja in dem Moment war ich schon überrascht. Später dachte ich aber daran das er auch gut schauspielern kann wenn es verlangt wird. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Wir 'Normalen' haben Gefühle und wenn sie verletzt werden stecken wir das nicht so einfach weg." Mycroft zog die Mundwinkel nach oben und griff nach dem stoppeligen Kinn neben ihm.

"Du bist sogar noch attraktiver, wenn du so redest." Lestrade schob die Hand des anderen weg.

"Ach hör damit auf und komm her!" Damit zog er seinen Beifahrer einfach an der Krawatte zu sich und drückte ihn seine Lippen bestimmend auf. Als sich beide wieder voneinander lösten lächelte der Schirmliebhaber den Inspektor kurz schelmisch an.

"Es bleibt also bei heute Abend?" Obwohl bei Mycroft Holmes nichts wie eine Frage klang, war hierbei doch ein leichter nervöser Unterton zu hören.

"Natürlich. Nach meiner Schicht. Ich sollte mich aber vielleicht heute noch rasieren." Sprach Lestrade eher mit sich selber und betrachtete seinen Dreitagebart im Spiegel.

"Von mir aus kannst du ihn auch lassen. Lässt dich weiser aussehen." Gab Mycroft noch zu bevor er aus dem Auto ausstieg, den er sah seine Limousine in die Straße einbiegen. Er erhaschte noch wie der DI seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln brachte und dann davon fuhr. Zufrieden stolzierte er auf die Tür 221b zu.

* * *

 

Ein paar Minuten zuvor in der schwarzen Limousine.

“John? Du bist die ganze Zeit so seltsam ruhig. Stimmt etwas nicht?” Wollte Harriet nun nach der stillen Fahrt wissen. Der Blondschopf wusste auch nicht so recht was mit ihm los war. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er Mycroft’s Assistentin lächeln sehen. Sie nahm das Handy kurz zur Seite und sah ihn heute zum ersten Mal aufrichtig an.

“Doktor Watson? Sie sind doch nicht etwa nervös?” Erkundigte sie sich etwas amüsiert.

_Natürlich wusste sie es auch. Trag ich eigentlich ein Schild mit mir herum ‘Ist in Sherlock Holmes verknallt. Bitte veralbert mich.’_

Beleidigt drehte er den Kopf wieder zum Fenster. Seine Situation war alles andere als lustig.

“Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht verärgern.” Sie machte eine Pause und wartete bis sie der Doktor wieder ansah.

“Aber Sie benehmen sich wie ein sturer Teenager.”

“Und wenn schon. Sie sind wohl die Letzte die sich darüber ein Urteil bilden kann.”

“Warum? Weil ich nur Mycroft Holmes Assistentin bin?” John war jetzt etwas perplex über den plötzlichen Ausbruch der sonst so ruhigen und teilnahmslosen Frau. Harry hat das Ganze nur sprachlos belauscht. Irgendwie kam sie sich vor als hätte sie etwas Wichtiges übersehen. Gerade wollte sie fragen um was es hier ging, als die Brünette gegenüber ihr zuvor kam.

“Wir sind da.” Harriet verschob also ihre Fragen auf später und sprang aus dem Gefährt. John wollte ihr folgen, wurde aber durch eine Hand auf seinem Knie aufgehalten.

“Eine Frage noch bevor Sie aussteigen. Hat Sie der jüngere Holmes je fallen gelassen wenn es ernst wurde?” Erst wollte der männliche Watson ihr nicht zuhören, doch als er die Frage vernahm und sie analysierte starrte er ihr verblüfft ins Gesicht. Er wusste nicht mal was er dazu sagen sollte. Denn zum einem hatte die Frau natürlich recht und zum anderen flüsterte ihm etwas das sich die sonst so taffe Assistentin sich sorgen machte.

“Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber wir wissen doch beide das Sherlock kein Soziopath ist." Ungeduldig wurde sie von ihrem Gegenüber gemustert. Anthea ließ von ihm ab, lehnte sich wieder nach hinten in den Sitz der Limousine und schob sich ihr Handy vors Gesicht.

“Vielleicht wartet er einfach darauf bis Sie den ersten Schritt machen.” Erklärte sie dem Mann gelassen, denn sie wusste natürlich über beide Holmes Bescheid.

“Ok ich werde dann mal gehen.” Er stieg also mehr oder weniger unbeholfen aus dem Wagen. Doch bevor er die Autotür schloss drehte er sich noch mal zu der Brünetten um.

“Sagen Sie Mycroft danke für seinen Rat.” Sie schenkte ihm noch ein kleines Lächeln für seine Ahnungslosigkeit.

“Das Gespräch bleibt unter uns.” Damit schloss sie wissend die Tür. Verblüfft humpelte der Blonde zur Haustür, wo der Besitzer der Limousine und seine Schwester sich schon wieder angeregt unterhielten.

“..und Sie haben sich auch ein wenig die Zeit vertrieben. Im Streifenwagen..” Mycroft hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und John fragte sich ob die aufsteigende röte in seinen Gesicht Wut oder Scham war.

“Harry lass das! Das geht dich wirklich nichts an.” Seine Schwester kicherte nur. Er versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen und drängte sich an den Beiden vorbei, als die Haustür aufgeschwungen würde. Stürmisch umarmte Mrs. Hudson den Verletzen und blickte ihn fröhlich an.

“Es ist so schön dass Sie wieder da sind. Ich habe ihnen auch etwas zu Essen gemacht. Sie müssen doch Hunger haben.”

“Mrs. Hudson Sie können mich jetzt loslassen .. Autsch.!”

“Oh es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht. Aber kommt doch erst mal alle rein.” Freudig öffnete sie ganz die Haustür. Der ältere Holmes ergriff aber die Initiative.

“John ich wollte nur sicher gehen das Sie heil hier ankommen sind.” Damit nickte er allen noch mal zu.

“Man sieht sich.” Damit stolzierte er zu seinem Gefährt, stieg ein und es setzte sich in Fahrt. Der Doktor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

“Wir sollten rein gehen John. Die Kälte bekommt dir nicht.” Kommandierte Harriet und ihr Bruder rollte nur mit den Augen.

“Ich bin erwachsen.” Damit marschierte er so gut wie es ging in den Hausflur. Er starrte die Treppe an. Stark versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern ob es schon immer so viele Stufen waren.

“Soll ich dir helfen?” Bot seine Schwester ihm freundlicherweise an. Aber auch er hatte seinen Stolz.

“Nein.” Warf er Harry also schärfer an den Kopf als beabsichtigt. Er wollte nicht schwach sein. Nicht hier. Nicht wo es sein Mitbewohner es sehen konnte.

“Ich meine es geht schon.” Fügte er dann noch entschuldigend hinzu und wandte den Blick wieder nach oben. Die weibliche Watson tauschte jetzt mit der Vermieterin fragende Blicke aus.

“Haben die Damen nichts besseres zu tun als herumzustehen?” Alle drei sahen jetzt überrascht zum Treppenanfang hinauf. Sherlock war in einer seiner Anzüge geschlüpft und kam jetzt gelassen die Treppe hinunter.

“Mrs. Hudson wollten Sie nicht das John wieder zu Kräften kommt? Holen Sie das Essen!” Befahl er fast und die ältere Dame eilte sofort in ihre Küche.

“Und Sie Miss Watson können doch die Sachen schon hoch tragen und den Tee aufsetzten. Ich nehme an Sie wissen noch wo alles steht.” Johns Schwester wollte zwar protestieren aber nickte dann nur einverstanden und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Dem Doktor wurde es jetzt richtig mulmig im Magen. Denn auf einmal war er allein mit dem Detektiv im Hausflur.

“Gibt es einen Grund warum Sie eine Sonnenbrille tragen?” Erkundigte sich John als erstes. Denn so hell schien die Sonne in London schon lange nicht mehr das man sowas benötigte.

“Ist ein Experiment. Aber wollen Sie die ganze Zeit hier stehen und plaudern oder..” Der Lockenkopf stellte sich an die unverletzte Seite des Blonden. Dann beugte er sich etwas herunter, packte John etwas unbeholfen am Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. “Ähm.. Sherlock ich glaube nicht..”

“Ach jetzt ist das auf einmal ein Problem. Ich durfte mich nie beschweren wenn sie mich hier hochgeschleppt haben als ich den kleinen Schnitt am Fuß hatte.”

“Kleiner Schnitt? Das war..” Doch er hielt sich zurück, denn seine Hüfte ließ nicht zu das er sich aufregen konnte. Also seufzte er kurz und schenkte dem derzeit Bebrillten ein kleines Lächeln. “Danke.”

“Gern geschehen.” So stolperten die zwei mehr oder weniger unkompliziert nach oben. Bloß gut das Sherlock die Idee mit der Sonnenbrille in den Sinn kam. Eigentlich wollte er damit seine Augenringe und die Blässe etwas verstecken, doch er hoffte nun dass sie auch die Hitze in seinen Wangen etwas kaschieren würde. Er verfluchte sich innerlich für seinen hellen Hautton. Doch es freute ihn auch John so nahe sein zu können. Auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war.

Seinen Kameraden ging es aber auch nicht anders. Selten kam er so nah an seinen Mitbewohner heran. Es machte ihn fast verrückt das er seine Wärme spüren konnte. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Watson wünschte sich wirklich das er Schnupfen hätte, dann müsste er den wunderbaren Duft des Mannes neben sich nicht auch noch wahrnehmen. Ihm war inzwischen klar dass es nur Sherlock war.

In der Zeit im Krankenhaus hatte er nämlich heimlich getestet ob er auch andere Männer attraktiv fand. Doch da verhielt er sich normal wie immer. Kein Herzrasen oder andere Unannehmlichkeiten. Frauen fand er natürlich auch noch anziehend, aber in diesem Zustand würde er erst mal mit keiner mehr ausgehen.

_Sherlock ist also der einzige Mann von dem ich mich angezogen fühle. Na gut damit kann ich leben. Wie es sich es wohl anfühlt ihn zu küssen? Würde er es zu lassen? Ich müsste nur etwas.._

"John sind Sie in Ordnung? Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Wenn der Arzt nicht so beschäftig mit sich selbst gewesen wäre hätte er den besorgen Unterton in der Stimme mitbekommen. Doch dieser blinzelte nur ein paar mal unbeholfen. Er sollte aufhören mit am Tag von so etwas zu träumen.

"Ja es fängt in den unmöglichsten Zeiten an zu schmerzen." Log er und schluckte schwer. Sein Hals fühlte sich auf unerklärlicher Weise so trocken an.

"Aber zum Glück haben wir es geschafft. Sie haben unsere Wohnzimmer doch hoffentlich intakt gelassen." Etwas beleidigt löste Sherlock sich von John.

"Ich habe extra alle Experimente in ihr Zimmer verlegt."

"Ha ha...Autsch! Ich darf nicht lachen." Der Verletzte fasste sich krümmend an die Seite.

"Wie lange habt ihr denn gebraucht? Tee ist schon fertig." Wollte nun Harriet wissen, als sie das Tablett herein trug.

"Mrs. Hudson hat ihnen Kuchen gebracht. Warum haben Sie ihn nicht gegessen? Der sieht doch so lecker aus." Sherlock rollte mit den Augen.

"Sie können ihn haben wenn Sie wollen." John wollte gerade Einspruch erheben als Mrs. Hudson wieder zur Tür herein kam.

"So John ich habe ihnen zwei Sandwiches gemacht.” Sie wandte sich jetzt an Harry.

“Und wenn Sie auch ein Stück Kuchen wollen, müssen Sie mit runter kommen. Das Stück gehört Sherlock. Er hat mir versprochen es zu essen."

“Aber..” Doch die ältere Dame schenkte ihr nicht wirklich Beachtung und so wurde die weibliche Watson einfach aus dem Raum geschoben. Die Vermieterin zwinkerte ihren beiden Mietern nur wissend zu bevor auch sie sich aus dem Staub machte. Die Alleingelassenen hatten fast denselben Gedanken. Nämlich das die alte Dame das alles mit Absicht machte. John machte es sich so gut es ging auf der rechten Seite des Sofas bequem und an seinem Gesicht sah man deutlich das er Schmerzen hatte. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, holte tief Luft und hoffte das es nicht die ganze Zeit so weitergehen würde. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete hatte er eine Tasse mit warmen Tee im Blickfeld. Er nahm sie dankbar von seinem Freund an.

“Jetzt nehmen Sie endlich dieses Ding ab oder haben Sie etwas zu verstecken?” Fragte der Doktor etwas belustigt und nahm einen Schluck von seinem warmen Getränk. Doch das Genie wollte sich dadurch nicht beirren lassen.

“Ich sagte doch das es ein Experiment ist.”

“Ist ja gut. Setzten Sie sich und trinken sie auch etwas. Bevor der Tee kalt wird.” Der Blondschopf hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust auf eine Diskussion und wechselte einfach das Thema. Sherlock nahm also seinen Tee und setzte sich auf die freie Seite des Sofas. Er tat das natürlich nur weil John sich zur Zeit nicht so gut bewegen konnte und er ihm so schneller helfen konnte wenn dieser etwas brauchte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Auch er nahm nun einen Schluck Tee zu sich.

“Wie geht es ihrer Kopfverletzung? Sie waren hoffentlich noch mal bei einem Arzt.”

“Den Arzt hat eher Mycroft her geschleift. Aber ja war ich.”

“Und?”

“Und was?”

“Verheilt alles gut? Weil Sie keinen Verband mehr tragen.” Gespielt genervt ließ er den Kopf etwas sinken damit sein Mitbewohner seine fast verheilte Verletzung besser sehen konnte.

“So was sagte der Herr Doktor?” Wollte er weiter den Gelassenen geben. Doch als der andere sanft seine Hand in seine Haare schob und seine dunklen Locken etwas zur Seite strich, da wurde ihm auch ganz anders zu mute. Auch wenn er es nicht laut zugeben würde, fühlte sich doch gut an und die Hand seines Mitbewohners war so warm. Tatsächlich überlegte er auch noch wie er John dazu bringen konnte dies öfter zu tun. Sherlock schloss aber erstmal zufrieden die Augen.

“Es scheint wirklich alles gut zu verheilen.” John zog seine Hand langsam zurück. Dabei griff er einfach nach der Sonnenbrille und riss Sie an sich. Danach erschrak er doch etwas.

_Wie lange hatte er wieder nicht geschlafen? Die Blässe ist mir vorhin schon aufgefallen. Hatte er in den letzten Tagen auch was gegessen?_

“Sie sind ein Idiot. Wie können Sie..”

“John! Sowas sagt man in solchen Momenten nicht.” Platze es Harry jetzt von der Tür aus heraus.

“Und du solltest es lassen andere Leute zu belauschen.” Der Blondschopf starrte wütend vor sich hin.

_Mir war doch klar dass er wieder nichts essen würde. Bloß gut das ich heute schon wieder her gekommen bin. Warum haben die anderen nichts gesagt? Nicht mal Mycroft hatte etwas erwähnt. Verdammt! Ich kann nicht mal hier raus. Sonst konnte ich mich immer bei einem Spaziergang abregen, aber jetzt. Ich kann ihn nicht mal schlagen für seine Dummheit._

Sherlock war derweil aufgestanden und hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt. Er war nicht zufrieden wie sich alles entwickelte. Eben noch schlug sein Herz voller Freude und im nächsten Moment war es wieder unglücklich weil John wieder sauer auf ihn war.

_Ich möchte nicht dass es sich wegen mir aufregt und sonst geht er immer wenn er enttäuscht von mir ist. Das Beste ist ich gehe._

Der Detektiv wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, doch Harriet versperrte ihm jetzt den Weg. “Wo wollen Sie hin?”

“Ich habe noch etwas wichtiges..” Doch John fiel im entschuldigend dazwischen.

“Sherlock bleiben Sie hier. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Es ist nur meine Hüfte nervt mich und ich lasse das einfach an ihnen aus. Es tut mir leid.” Entschuldigte sich der Blondschopf denn er wollte nicht das der andere in seinem Zustand von einem harmlosen Taschendieb ausgeknockt wird.

“John ich werde mich mal los machen. Ich muss noch meine Klamotten im Hotel zusammenpacken.“ Auch wenn sie so gut nie da war.

“Also wir sehen uns morgen gegen Mittag wieder.” Damit schritt sie aus dem Raum heraus.

“Ich..” Doch der Arzt wurde noch mal von seiner Schwester unterbrochen, die nochmal herein schneite.

“Und das ihr mir ja anständig bleibt.” Sie grinste beide noch mal hinterhältig an und griff nach ihrer Handtasche die sie vorher wohl vergessen hatte.

“Bye.” Damit ging sie wieder die Treppe hinunter. Genervt schüttelte John den Kopf. Seine Schwester würde sich wohl nie ändern.

"Was für ein Wirbelwind." Hörten die beiden Männer, als ihre Vermieterin auch nochmal in ihr Wohnzimmer trat. "Braucht ihr noch irgendetwas?"

"Nein danke Mrs. Hudson." Sagte der Blonde höfflich. "Ich werde mich ein bisschen ausruhen."

"Machen Sie das John. Und Sherlock? Mach dem Doktor nicht zu viele Umstände und hilf ihm wenn er etwas braucht." Der Lockenkopf rollte nur wieder mit den Augen, nickte ihr aber trotzdem einverstanden zu.

"Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend." John lächelte sie nochmal dankbar an. Damit verschwand auch sie die Treppen hinunter und die beiden waren endlich allein. Stille. Keiner sagte lange Zeit etwas. Sherlock erinnerte John irgendwie an eine Katze. Der Detektiv stand etwas scheu mitten im Wohnzimmer. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er in des Doktor’s Nähe unsicher. Der Blondschopf seufzte nur schwer.

"Experiment hm? Nun setzen Sie sich schon wieder hin." Er beugte sich vor um nach dem Teller mit Sandwich zu greifen. Doch mit der Schramme fühlte er jeden Zentimeter den er sich bewegte. Das Genie bemerkte natürlich des Doktors Gesicht und eilte in zwei Schritten rüber zu ihm und reichte ihm das Verlangte.

"Sie müssen mir aber nicht alles holen und bringen."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist schließlich meine Schuld.."

"Sherlock ich sagte ihnen doch das es ok ist." Unterbrach John den Jüngeren etwas energischer, er wollte einfach nicht das Sherlock sich wegen ihm schuldig fühlte. John biss genüsslich von seinem Sandwich ab als er merkte das der Lockenkopf immer noch über ihm stand und ihn anstarrte.

_Das macht mich überhaupt nicht nervös. Ich bin Soldat und fange gleich an rot zu werden wie ein Teenie nur weil er mich anstarrt. John wie soll das nur weiter gehen?_

Tadelte er sich innerlich selbst. Vorsichtig blickte er von seinem Essen auf und merkte jetzt das der Detektiv ihn gar nicht richtig ansah. Es war mehr das er durch ihn hindurch blickte. John wusste das dieser wohl wieder in Gedanken versunken war und manchmal wüsste er wirklich gern was in diesem Kopf so vor sich ging. "Sherlock Sie müssen nicht die ganze Zeit hier herumstehen." Der Angesprochene blinzelte ein paar mal.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich meine Sie können sich ruhig wieder setzen."

"Oh.. eh ja."

"Geben Sie mir mal die Fernbedienung. Vielleicht läuft was Gutes." Der andere reichte ihm das Gerät ohne weitere Worte und setzte sich dann langsam, fast so als hätte er Angst davor das John seine Meinung ändern könnte wieder auf die andere Seite des Sofas. Der Exsoldat zappte das Programm durch. Er wusste das am späten Nachmittag nichts Interessantes für das Genie läuft und das nutze er aus. Denn John wollte ihn zum Schlafen bringen, doch vorher schob er noch sein halbes Sandwich zu ihm herüber. Mrs. Hudson hatte ein Baguette in zwei hälfen geteilt und hatte die eine Hälfte mit Schinken und Salat belegt. Das hatte er natürlich verspeist. Die andere Hälfte war mit Käse und Tomaten belegt und John wusste das Sherlock das mochte.

"Ich bin satt. Wollen Sie die andere Hälfte noch? Ist schade wenn es schlecht wird." Der Doktor setzte sein ganzes vielleicht nicht vorhandenes Schauspielertalent ein um monoton zu klingen und schaute dabei immer noch fixiert auf den Fernseher. Nach langen überlegen nahm Sherlock den Teller an sich.

"Sie haben Recht." Auf der anderen Seite hatte er wirklich Hunger und jetzt wo sein Mitbewohner wieder da war, da schmeckt das Essen einfach besser. Also verzehrte er die andere Hälfte ohne Wiederworte, dabei ließ er aber denn Doktor nie aus den Augen. Diesen machte das natürlich sichtlich nervös. Er versuchte sich aber weiter auf das Programm zu konzentrieren. Was aber immer schwieriger wurde denn er selbst wurde langsam schläfrig.

_Ich hatte vergessen das Sherlock ja Nächte durch machen kann ohne zu blinzeln. Also wie bekomme ich den Mann zum Schlafen?_

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen konnte er sich dann auch nicht verkneifen.

"Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten ins Bett gehen." Stellte der Lockige fest. Sein verletzter Kollege wollte gerade aufstehen doch Sherlock war schneller.

"Warten Sie. Ich helfe ihnen."

"Sherlock ich kann das alleine. Ich..” John stoppte. Das stechen in seiner Seite wurde wieder stärker.

“Die ganze Zeit hat es keinen Mucks gemacht. Aber kaum bewegt man sich, da meldet es sich.” Nuschelte der Doktor missgestimmt in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

“Ich solle vielleicht noch ein Schmerzmittel nehmen.” Richtete er sich nun mehr an seinen Kollegen. “Sherlock oben im..”

“Ja im Küchenschrank. Wissen Sie, ich wohne hier auch.” Damit verschwand der Lockenkopf in der Küche und tauchte ein paar Sekunden später mit der Verpackung und ein Glas Wasser wieder auf. John nahm sich zwei und spülte alles mit dem Wasser hinunter.

“So. Ich sollte..”

“Sie sollten in meinem Bett schlafen.”

“Was?” Konnte er nur noch herausbringen den der Schock von dem Satz des Jüngeren lähmte seine Zunge.

“Ihr Verletzung wird noch eine Weile anhalten und ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit noch die Geduld ihnen dauernd nach unten oder oben zu helfen.” Formulierte Sherlock während er das Glas und das Schmerzmittel wieder in die Küche brachte. Er war ziemlich froh darüber das er den Fakt klar und ohne John dabei anzusehen, rüber brachte. Die Idee hatte er sich neben dem eintönigen Fernsehprogramm ausgedacht. Natürlich würde sein Gegenüber dagegen sein. Doch Sherlock lief alle Ausgänge des Gesprächs in seinen Kopf durch und war für jegliche Einwände des Älteren präpariert.

"Sie haben Recht."

"Nein ich kann nicht ... wie bitte?" Nur das er einfach damit einverstanden war, darauf war der Lockenkopf nicht gefasst.

"Ich sagte wenn Sie meinen dass es so besser ist." John gähnte wieder und machte sich langsam ins Bad auf und ließ einen erstaunten Detektiv im Wohnzimmer zurück. Kaum schloss der Blonde die Badtür, lehnte er sich schwermütig dagegen.

_Wie soll ich das aushalten? Ich weiß er macht das nur weil er sich irgendwie schuldig fühlt. Aber wenn ich noch zwei Minuten länger da gestanden hätte wäre ich durchgedreht. Ich in Sherlock’s Bett. Halt dich zurück Watson! Du bist erwachsen. Du fängst nicht an zu sabbern oder so. Er hat dir angeboten in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Keiner sagte was von mit ihm. Alleine der Gedanke daran ließ den Doktor ins Schwitzen geraten._

Er putzte sich die Zähne und zwang sich gerade dazu an etwas anderes zu denken. Ein klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufhorchen.

"John alles in Ordnung? Sie sind schon eine halbe Stunde da drin."

"Ich brauch halt länger." Antwortete der Blonde patzig. Sherlock war derweil in seinen Schlafanzug gesprungen und wartete jetzt vor der Tür des Badezimmers auf seinen Mitbewohner. Ihm war klar das dieser durch die Schmerzen mies gelaunt war. Trotzdem fragte er sich ob die Tabletten nicht langsam wirkten. Ein klicken der Tür holte ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.

"Müssen Sie auch ins Bad? Warum haben Sie das nicht eher.."

"Nein ich habe nur auf Sie gewartet. Sie sollten sich wirklich etwas hinlegen. Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus."

"Das sagt gerade der Richtige." Doch Sherlock überhörte den Kommentar und schritt auf sein Zimmer zu. Der Älter folgte ihm unsicher. Denn er wusste nicht ob das ganze wirklich eine gute Idee war.

"Ehm Sherlock? Ich weiß es geht mich ja nichts an, aber wann haben Sie das letzte Mal in ihrem Zimmer.. ehm na ja geschlafen? Also im Bett." Fragte der Doktor als er das Bett ansah. Denn das Bettzeug war noch genauso zusammen gelegt wie vor vier Wochen, als er die Bettwäsche gewaschen hatte.

"Wenn Sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, kann ich ja ihre Decke und ihr Kissen holen. Sie würden sich dann nicht so unwohl in diesem Bett fühlen." Wechselte das Genie einfach das Thema weil es ihm peinlich war das er diesen Punkt nicht bedacht hatte.

_Ich habe die ganze Zeit immer auf der Couch geschlafen, da war einfach alles griffbereit. Johns Laptop. Seine Pistole. John. Und die Straße war auch viel schneller im Blickfeld._

"Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Außerdem können wir uns ihre Decke und das Kissen kaum teilen. Ihr anderes Zeug ist ja noch in der Reinigung." Irgendwie taten dem Exsoldaten die Leute bei der Reinigung leid. Natürlich war es ihr Job flecken zu entfernen und Dinge zu säubern. Doch selbst er wollte es vermeiden zu erfahren was da drauf gekleckert wurde. Deshalb verlangte er von seinem Mitbewohner es auf einen Zettel zu schreiben. Als es dann im Laden war wusste er das es besser so war. Den das Personal schenkte ihm nach dem lesen des Zettels einen skurrilen Blick.

"Hören Sie ich brauch kein Bettzeug wenn ich im Wohnzi.."

"Sherlock Sie haben die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen."

"Ich.."

"Noch dazu kaum was gegessen."

"Aber.." Doch John hatte die ganzen Ausreden satt.

"Sherlock entweder Sie schlafen mit mir in diesem Bett oder ich rufe Mycroft an!" Beide sahen sich jetzt wortlos an. Zumindest so lange bis bei Watson der Groschen gefallen war und ihm auffiel was er gerade raus gehauen hatte. Sarkastisch dachte er für sich dass er den Preis für den peinlichsten Moment bekommen würde.

"Sherlock ich meinte.." Doch der Detektiv rettete ihn aus der Situation auch wenn es diesem nicht bewusst war.

"Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas aus ihrem Zimmer?" Innerlich freute sich Sherlock richtig.

"Ja am besten Sie gehen an die Kommode und holen irgendein Shirt raus das man zum Schlafen anziehen kann. Ich mein in den Klamotten geh ich ja kaputt." Meinte der Blonde um seine Unbeholfenheit runter zuspielen. Der Größere nickte den Doktor nur verständlich zu bevor er mit schellen Gang zu John’s Zimmer rauschte. Denn er durfte zum ersten Mal mit Erlaubnis diesen Raum betreten und das würde er auskosten.

_Hinter her kann ich ja behaupten ich hätte nicht so schnell etwas gefunden, weil ich mich in seinen Schrank nicht auskenne. Ich muss mich unbedingt beruhigen. Als er gerade verlangte das ich mit ihm im selben Bett schlafen soll, da stieg in mir ein Gefühl auf. Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber es ist fast dasselbe Gefühl wie wenn ich einen kniffligen Fall gelöst habe. Nur es war noch etwas anderes dabei._

Mit diesen konfusen Gedanken schlich er nun in das Zimmer seines Mitbewohners. Dieses war natürlich sehr ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Das war es immer auch wenn Sherlock es heimlich betrat. Sogar das Bett war gemacht. Sherlock wusste das es noch eine Angewohnheit aus der Zeit der Armee war.Er ließ sich sanft auf das Bett gleiten. Den Kopf im Kissen vergraben. Denn auch wenn der Blondschopf schon eine Weile hier nicht geschlafen hatte, roch es immer noch nach ihm.

Der dunkelhaarige drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss kurz träumerisch die Augen. Sherlock war es in seinem Leben gewohnt zu bekommen was er wollte und das ohne darum bitten oder betteln zu müssen. Er gab auch zu das er in seiner Vergangenheit nicht gerade human mit anderen umgesprungen ist. Trotzdem tat das Genie jetzt etwas wovon er dachte das es nie passieren würde. Sherlock betete still und heimlich in diesem Bett. Er flehte irgendjemand da oben an. Natürlich wusste er wie ein Gebet ging. Er hatte die Bibel als Kind schließlich aus Neugier gelesen, aber das war hier nicht der Punkt.

_John soll bei mir bleiben. Immer. Nicht nur heute und morgen, diese Woche, diesen Monat, dieses Jahr. Immer. Ich will morgens denn frischen Tee riechen. Mit ihm Tatorte besichtigen und Verbrecher jagen. Mir Komplimente anhören und mich stillschweigend verarzten lassen, wenn ich mal wieder zu voreilig war. Mit ihm über andere lachen wenn es überhaupt nicht angebracht war und das er sich jeden Tag über meine Angewohnheiten beschwert, es aber dann trotzdem einfach hinnimmt. Ich will..._

Das Genie schlug augenblicklich die Augen auf und stoppte in seinen Gedanken. Vielleicht war das genau sein Fehler. Er war immer egoistisch. Er fragte sich ob das nun seine Strafe dafür war. Das einzige was er je wirklich wollte würde ihm verwehrt bleiben. Niedergeschlagen nahm er sich das Bettzeug lief zur Kommode und nahm ein wahlloses Shirt heraus und bewegte sich wieder nach unten. Das er mit John in einem Bette schlafen würde gefiel ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so sehr. Denn sein Mitbewohner würde nur so lange darauf bestehen bis es ihm besser ging. Also sollte er sich am besten erst gar nicht daran gewöhnen. Was für ihn natürlich leichter gedacht als getan war.

* * *

 

In einen Hotel, nahe der Baker Street saß eine nicht minder verzweifelte Person in ihrem Zimmer und starrte ihr Handy an. Das Mobiltelefon zeigte acht entgangene Anrufe und fünf Nachrichten an. Alles war von derselben Person.

"Was soll ich nur tun?" Seufzte Harriet trübselig. Sie gab es nicht gern zu doch das ihr Bruder angeschossen wurde konnte sie gut als Ausrede benutzten um von Zuhause fern zu bleiben. Es wurde ihr dort einfach alles zu viel und was gab es da Besseres als nach einem schwer verletzten Familienmitglied zu sehen. Natürlich wünschte sie sich auch dass es John nicht so schlimm erwischt hätte aber jetzt war er wieder in der Baker Street.

_Und nach dem was mir seine Vermieterin geschildert hatte, bin ich da nur überflüssig. Wenn unsere Eltern wüssten wie unser Leben heute verläuft. Ich hoffe für John das er so glücklich wird. Schließlich hat er all die Jahre so viel allein durch machen müssen und ich war ihm als Schwester nicht gerade ne Stütze. Gerne würde ich es ändern. Na ja in Zukunft kann ich es ja versuchen besser zu machen. Ach könnte ich nur hier bleiben._

Die weibliche Watson schmiss sich ausgelaugt auf das Bett. Sie wusste das hier bleiben eine Option ist, aber ob es eine Gute war bleibt fraglich.

* * *

 

In Holmes Schlafzimmer war John schon fast am Einschlafen. Eigentlich hatte er doch nur ein Schmerzmittel genommen kein Schlafmittel und doch fühlte er sich seine Glieder so schwer an.

"Oh ich dachte schon Sie wollten in meinem Bett übernachten." Meinte der Exsoldat nur im Scherz als er seinen Kameraden durch dessen Zimmertür treten sah. Doch der andere fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt, was dazu führte das sich seine Wangen leicht erröteten. Er schob John nur sein Zeug in Hände.

"Ich muss nochmal ins Bad. Sie können sich ja so lange hier umziehen." So verschwand der Detektiv wieder aus seinem Raum. Der Zurückgelassene stand ein wenig da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und wunderte sich über das Verhalten des anderen. Er dachte schon daran etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Denn er hatte die Farbveränderung in Sherlock’s Gesicht bemerkt, konnte es aber nicht ganz einordnen. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen entfleuchte wieder seinen Mund. Damit entschied er sich es auf morgen zu verschieben.

Er zerbrach sich seinen Kopf nicht weiter und begann langsam seine Sachen auszuziehen. Er hatte schon Training darin seine verletzte Seite dabei nicht zu belasten. Knappe fünf Minuten später war er fertig. Er stand in seinen Shorts und in dem ihm gebrachten Shirt vor der rechten Seite des Bettes. Er hoffte das es Sherlock nichts ausmachte. Das Genie kam nun endlich auch wieder in den Raum, nachdem er im Badezimmer in den Spiegel sah und wartete bis die Röte nach ließ. John wollte gerade die Frage der Bettseite stellen. Der Lockenkopf ging aber wie selbstverständlich auf die rechte Seite. Dann verteilte das jeweilige Bettzeug auf den gegebenen Seiten, hing seine Morgenmantel auf die untere Bettkante und ließ sich dann im Bett nieder. Der Blondschopf beobachtete das Ganze nur wortlos. Er stand fast bewegungsunfähig vor dem Bett. Natürlich hatten sie sich schon oft ein Zimmer geteilt. All die Fälle in denen sie in herunter gekommen Hotels oder sonstigen Absteigen schlafen mussten. Das hier aber war etwas anderes für den Blonden.

"John jetzt legen Sie sich schon hin oder wollen Sie im Stehen schlafen?!"

"Ungeduldig wie eh und je." Antwortete der Doktor lächelnd, zog seine Decke zurück und versuchte sich so gut es ging in das Bett reinzulegen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte und flach auf dem Rücken lag, schaltete sein Kollege lautlos das Licht aus. Der Lockenkopf legte sich fast an den Rand der rechten Bettseite und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?" "Wir sollten morgen unbedingt nachsehen ob sie Fieber haben. Ihr Gesicht ist die ganze Zeit leicht gerötet. Hoffentlich bekommen sie keine Erkältung." Der Lockenkopf war froh darüber dass es dunkel war, denn er wusste an der Wärme in seinem Gesicht das er schon wieder rot geworden war.

_Muss das in letzter Zeit so oft passieren? Vorher konnte ich es doch auch kontrollieren. Ist es weil ich diese Gefühle zulasse?_

"Schlafen Sie schon?"

"Gute Nacht John." Wollte das Genie damit das Gespräch einfach beenden, doch plötzlich wurde er an seinem Schlafshirt etwas zurück gezogen.

"Sherlock Sie können sich schon mehr in die Mitte legen. Es ist schließlich ihr Bett. Ich beiße schon nicht." John hatte einfach mit seinem linken Arm nach dem anderen gegriffen als er sah das dieser immer mehr zur Bettkante rutschte.

_Wenn es ihm unangenehm ist, warum hatte er das dann vorgeschlagen? Na gut er wollte im Wohnzimmer schlafen, aber hätte er da überhaupt ein Auge zu getan?_

John hörte nur noch ein "Hmpf." Bevor er merkte das sich sein Freund auch auf den Rücken legte.

"Gute Nacht. Sherlock." Flüsterte er noch in die Dunkelheit bevor er die Augen schloss und ins Land der Träume wanderte. Der Jüngere starrte eine Weile nachdenklich vor sich hin. Er legte seinen Arm, der erst auf seinen Oberkörper ruhte an seine Seite. Dabei stieß er mit dem Unterarm leicht an John’s Hand. Erst wollte er seinen Arm wieder weg ziehen, doch da wo sich die Haut berührte sendete es wie kleine elektrisch Schläge durch Sherlock’s Körper.

_Wenn John seinen Arm nicht wegzieht dann tue ich es auch nicht. Ist ja schließlich mein Bett. Was versuche ich mir eigentlich einzureden? Die gleichmäßige Atmung und das sein Arm immer noch dort liegt wird wohl daran liegen das er schon schläft._

"Gute Nacht John." Antwortete Sherlock diesmal netter als vorher, denn er wusste der andere es nicht mitbekommen würde. Das Gefühl das John wieder sicher bei ihm war ließ ihn aufatmen. Etwas zufriedener schloss auch er seine schweren Augenlieder.

* * *

 

Auf einem Bahnsteig etwas weiter von London entfernt hatte eine werdende Mutter nicht das Glück um diese Uhrzeit schlafen zu können. Das schien ihr aber auch nicht viel auszumachen. Denn sie hatte genug Schlaf über den Tag geerntet und war auch froh darüber das dieses Leben das in ihr heran wuchs dies auch zuließ. Sie strich sich über den langsam üppig werdenden Bauch.

"Wir sitzen nicht einfach zu Hause herum und warten uns zu Tode. Wir finden sie und dann wird Mama ihr ein Tritt von dir geben." Flüsterte sie etwas verärgert und schloss kurz die Augen. Da kam auch schon der Zug auf den sie die ganze Zeit wartete. Die Frau mit den längeren dunklen Locken schnappte sich ihren kleinen Koffer und stieg ein. Als sie in der ihrer zugeteilten Abteilung angekommen war, stellte sie den Koffer einfach an die Seite und ließ sich in die Sitzbank fallen. Sonst war in dieser Abteilung niemand.

"Hoffentlich kann mir dein Onkel weiter helfen." Flüsterte sie hoffnungsvoll wieder zu ihrem Bauch und dann sah sie aus dem Fenster um sich damit etwas die Zeit zu vertreiben. Die Nacht war klar und man sah die Sterne am Himmel. Am Boden sah man aber genauso viele Lichter die sich keine Pause gönnten.

"Hoffentlich platzen wir da nicht unerwünscht herein." Nachdenklich richtete sie wieder den Blick in den Himmel.

_Alleine in der Wohnung hätte ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten._

Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und sprach wieder mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind. "Mal sehen was uns alles erwartet."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"So. Das ist also das Ende." Maxiene sass alleine in einer Zelle und vegetierte eher vor sich hin. Sie wusste nicht mal ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Denn Fenster gab es hier keine. Sie fragte sich wann ihr Leben die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Aber was hatte sie auch anderes tun können. Bis zum fünfzehnten Lebensjahr wohnte sie in einem eher heruntergekommenen Waisenhaus. Dann ist sie abgehauen. Ihr Name war das einzige was sie von dort behalten hatte. Sie hielt es dort einfach nicht länger aus. So kam sie von einem Ort zum anderen. Ja man konnte sagen sie hatte viel gesehen. Doch manche Dinge wollte sie einfach wieder vergessen.

"Besuch für Sie Miss Mctinsley." Rief eine bekannte Stimme.

"Ich kenne niemanden!" Erwiderte sie genervt.

"Na na meine Liebe. Wer wird denn hier ungehalten?" Entgeistert sah sie den Mann vor den Gittern an.

"DU?!" Schrie die Blonde erschrocken und etwas ängstlich, denn die Person vor ihren Augen war nicht hier um nett zu plaudern. "Wache! Hilfe!" Mann gegenüber schaute gelangweilt auf seine Uhr.

"Schone deine Stimme. Es nützt dir sowie so nichts." Giftig sah sie ihn an, denn sie wusste auch warum er hier war. Sie atmete noch mal tief durch. Kampflos würde sie nicht so einfach aufgeben.

* * *

 

Verschlafen öffnete der Exsoldat seine Augen. Doch er schloss sie gleich wieder und drehte den Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Die Sonne meinte es zu gut und schien ihm genau ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig blinzelte er noch mal und merkte dann dass er gar nicht in seinem Zimmer lag. Erst beim Umsehen erinnerte er sich wieder wo er sich befand. Müde hob er seine rechte Hand um damit den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben und um dann besser sehen zu können. Was ihn ein seltsamer Weise wunderte war das er die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Noch dazu fühlte er keine großen Schmerzen. Er wusste nicht wann er sich das letzte Mal so ausgeschlafen fühlte. Kurz schielte er dann zu Sherlock’s Seite rüber. Diese fand er aber leer vor. Ihm war es doch klar das der Mann das alles nicht lange aushalten würde. Aber John war ihm dankbar das er ihn ausschlafen ließ.Einmal gähnte er noch herzhaft bevor er sich entschied aufzustehen. Zuerst wollte er seinen linken Arm strecken um sich damit zu stützen und aufzusetzen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte fühlten sich sein Bein und seine Hand auf der linken Seite etwas taub an. Seufzend warf er den Kopf wieder zurück ins Kissen. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Als ob ihn sein Körper so mir nichts dir nichts nach einen halben Tag Zuhause wieder normal funktionieren würde. Trotzdem hätte er sich gefreut wenn es geklappt hätte. So versuchte er es erneut sich aufzustützen. Aber dieses Mal mit den anderen Arm.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte sich halbwegs aufrecht im Bett hinzusetzen, sah er auch den Grund warum Teile seines Körpers sich so erdrückt fühlten. Der Detektiv war gar nicht aufgestanden. Er war nur nach unten ans Bettende gerutscht. Mit der Decke eingewickelt wie ein Knäuel. Nur noch der Kopf lugte heraus. Den hatte er in John’s Handfläche gebetet und die andere Hälfte von dem Lockenkopf lag halb auf des Doktors Bein. Der Blonde erinnerte das ganze an einen Hund dem es zu kalt am Boden war und dann ins Bett seines Herrchens gekrochen ist um Wärme zu suchen.

_Meiner Meinung nach ein Pudel._

Dachte er schelmisch für sich. Der Wache griff nach seiner Decke die ihm den Blickt zu dem Gesicht des anderen versperrte und zog sie langsam zur Seite. Wecken wollte er Sherlock schließlich auch nicht. Es kam viel zu selten vor das dieser Mal schlief. Der Arzt fragte sich auch ob der Mann überhaupt so eingewickelt noch Luft bekam. Dann fiel die Sonne auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren und John stockte abrupt der Atem. Kein gefälschtes Lächeln um andere Leute zu irgendetwas zu überreden. Keine genervten Gesichtszüge weil andere mal wieder gegen seine Denkweise handelten. Es war aber auch kein freudiges Grinsen zu sehen. Das wenn mal wieder für ihn alles wie am Schnürchen geklappt hatte.Dort lag ein sorgloser und zufriedener Mensch. Der nebenbei mit John’s Hand kuschelte. Jetzt brachte es der Doktor erst recht nicht übers Herz das Genie zu wecken.

_Ausserdem wäre es ihm sicher peinlich dass er sich in der Nacht an meine Seite rangemacht hat. Ich sollte für die nächste Nacht irgendetwas in die Mitte legen, damit wir solche Situationen vermeiden können._

Eine von den dunklen Locken hing dem Detektiv im Gesicht. Der andere nahm seine freie Hand und strich sie ihm einfach von der Stirn. Erst als er seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen hatte starrte er mit Entsetzen darauf. Leicht panisch überlegte er ob er seinen eigenen Körper schon nicht mehr steuern konnte. Es fühlte sich so normal für John an. Natürlich hatte er das Genie schon oft angefasst wenn er ihn verarzten musste.

_Hier ne Schramme. Da ein gebrochener Knochen. Was zum Glück nur einmal vorkam. Aber ich habe mir die ganze Zeit nichts dabei gedacht. Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach daran gewöhnt und deshalb macht es mir nichts mehr aus. Bloss gut das er dadurch nicht aufgewacht ist und Fieber scheint er auch keins zu haben. Hab mich wohl gestern geirrt._

Trotzdem würde es ihn freuen wenn er Sherlock öfter berühren könnte und das nicht nur als Arzt. Doch er redete sich immer wieder ein das dieser an so etwas nun mal nicht interessiert war und erst recht nicht an ihm. Er dachte schon darüber nach den älteren Holmes danach zu befragen. Ihm lief es aber nach dem Gedanken gleich eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Denn der Kerl gibt nie ohne etwas zu nehmen. Die Retourkutsche wegen seiner Schwester würde er auch noch bekommen. Da war er sich sicher.

John blickte wieder auf den Wuschelkopf hinunter der seine Hand immer noch als Kuschelkissen benutzte. Ihm würde es ja nichts ausmachen den ganzen Tag so liegen zu bleiben, aber seine Schwester hatte sich für heute angekündigt. Wenn Harry sie so finden würde dann könnte sie ihn wieder mit was aufziehen und das wollte er ihr nicht gönnen. Noch dazu wollte er sowas Sherlock nicht antun. Er zog also so langsam wie möglich seine Hand unter dem Detektiv hervor. Das hätte er somit schon mal geschafft. Er bewegte seine Finger ein paar Mal damit das Kribbeln schneller nachliess. So und jetzt müsste er nur vorsichtig zur Seite rutschen.

"Sherlock! John!" Doch seine Vermieterin machte dem Blonden einen Strich durch diese Rechnung. Ihm blieb nur eins übrig sich wieder hinlegen und vortäuschen noch zu schlafen.

"Seit ihr nicht da? Ihr habt Besuch." Sherlock’s Brauen zuckten schon bei dem Lärm und dann schlug er langsam die Augen auf.

"Hallo?" Ertönte es noch lauter den Mrs. Hudson stand jetzt mit dem Gast vor der Wohnzimmertür. Geschwind und ohne große Überlegungen stand er von seiner Position auf eilte zur seiner Zimmertür, öffnete sie und schloss sie dann leise hinter sich. Denn er nahm wirklich an das der Blondschopf noch schlief. Nicht sehr begeistert stürmte er zur Wohnzimmertür und öffnete sie.

"Mrs. Hudson was schreien Sie denn so?"

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen Sherlock." Jetzt erblickte der Detektiv die Frau neben der älteren Dame.

_Hm? Schwanger. Verheiratet und kommt bei dem Koffer wohl von etwas weiter her. Sie sieht etwas erschöpft aus also ist sie über Nacht gereist. Denn Ehering habe ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen._

"Sherlock jetzt sei nicht unhöflich und bitte die junge Dame herein. Sie möchte sich bestimmt hinsetzen." Der Genannte wurde somit in seiner Grübelei einfach unterbrochen.

"Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte eigentlich zu John Watson. Aber wenn es jetzt nicht passt kann ich auch später noch mal vorbei kommen. Ich möchte ihnen keine Umstände bereiten." Meinte die junge Frau höfflich und wollte gerade auf dem Absatz kehrt machen.

"Sie machen doch keine Umstände."

"Meine voreilige Vermieterin hat Recht. Kommen Sie herein und setzten sie sich. John schläft noch und er würde es mir übel nehmen wenn ich einer seiner.." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

"..Bekanntschaften einfach wieder gehen ließe." Sherlock versuchte nett zu sein denn ihr Gast war es schließlich auch. Ausserdem hatte er lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen.

_Auch wenn ich mich im Schlaf an das nächste gedrückt habe was da war. Ich kann von Glück reden das John noch schlief oder das ich in der Nacht nicht an einer seiner Schmerzpunkte gekommen bin._

"Sie müssen ihn aber nicht aufwecken. Ich warte einfach so lange. Wenn.."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich. Also setzen sie sich. Mrs. Hudson? Könnten Sie unserem Gast einen Tee bringen?" Die ältere Dame nickte nur.

"Wenn Sie mich kurz entschuldigen würden."

"Aber natürlich." Meinte die junge Frau etwas kleinlaut und dann war Sherlock wieder leise in sein Zimmer gehuscht.

"So ich werde ihnen dann mal den Tee machen." Verkündete die alte Dame freudig. "Nein, nein. Sie müssen nicht.."

"Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Sie machen niemand hier Umstände. Ausserdem ist es draußen wieder kälter geworden. Sie brauchen doch etwas Warmes." Die junge Frau lächelte sie darauf dankbar an.

"Nun setzen Sie sich schon hin."

"Oh natürlich." Die Frau setze sich also etwas scheu in John’s Sessel. Das war alles fremd für sie und deswegen fühlte sie sich etwas unwohl. Sherlock stand mittlerweile im Badezimmer. Er hatte sich vorhin nur ein paar Sachen aus seinem Zimmer geholt. Nun zog er sich an und hatte zwei Theorien im Kopf um wen es sich bei dieser Besucherin handelte.

_Entweder sie ist eine von John’s Bettgeschichten und ihr Mann hat sie rausgeworfen. Nein dann würde sie denn Ring doch nicht mehr tragen oder?_

Andererseits wusste er auch wie sentimental Verlassene sein konnten und deswegen Dinge vom Partner einfach behielten. Was er am meisten hoffte war das dieses Kind das in dieser Frau heranwuchs nicht seinen Kollegen gehörte. Denn das wäre das Ende von ihrer Wohngemeinschaft.

_John war dafür viel zu altmodisch und zu ehrenhaft als eine Schwangere sitzen zu lassen. Selbst wenn er keine Gefühle für sie hätte. Er ist viel zu gut und zu stolz für sowas. Also hoffe ich das mein zweiter Gedanke.._

Doch den konnte er nicht mehr ausführen denn es klopfte an der Tür. Sherlock war sowie so fertig deswegen öffnete er die Badezimmertür sofort.

"Guten Morgen John. Ich hoffe ich habe Sie nicht geweckt?"

"Morgen. Nein haben Sie nicht. Es ist bestimmt schon Zeit zum Aufstehen. Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Es ist kurz vor zehn Uhr. Soll ich ihnen eigentlich ein paar frische Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer holen? Wir haben einen Gast. Ein junge Frau, die wünscht Sie zu sehen."

"Mich? Ja da bleibt uns wohl keine andere Wahl. Aber wenn ich jetzt mal ins Bad dürfte?"

"Oh, natürlich." Damit trat das Genie ganz aus dem Badezimmer hinaus und lies einen humpelnden John der sich an der Wand fest hielt hinein. Sherlock schloss die Tür hinter sich und lies jetzt ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht wandern, denn er durfte aussuchen was John heute anziehen könnte. Er schüttelte das Grinsen wieder ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer. Dort brachte seine Vermieterin gerade der Besucherin ihren Tee.

"Sherlock? Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Mrs. Hudson neugierig als sie sah das der Detektiv einfach an ihnen vorbei stolzierte und die Treppe nach oben in des Doktors Zimmer nahm.

"Ich fand es angebracht das John auf derselben Ebene schläft. Deswegen schläft er in meinem Bett. Ich kann ihm ja nicht dauernd hinauf und wieder hinunter bringen und das Sofa würde seinen Heilungsprozess nicht gerade beschleunigen."

"Sherlock das ist sehr nett von dir. Jetzt da er es eine Weile mit der Hüfte hat."

"Was ist denn eigentlich mit John passiert?"

"Er möchte es ihnen bestimmt selber erzählen." Richtete der Lockenkopf das Wort an die Fremde.

"Aber Sie müssen mich noch mal kurz entschuldigen." Dann war er auch schon ganz die Treppe hinauf verschwunden. Die alte Lady zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Er ist manchmal so." Die junge Frau lächelte. "Ich nehme mal an das es hier nie langweilig ist. Ich meine weil er doch ein Detektiv ist."

"Wie Recht Sie damit haben. Die beiden sind immer auf dem Sprung." Erklärte ihr Mrs. Hudson begeistert. Der Detektiv durchwühlte derweil John’s Schrank nach einen bestimmten Kleidungsstück.

_Denk nach Sherlock. Wann hatte er ihn das letzte Mal angehabt? John trug ihn immer wenn er Frauen beeindrucken wollte. Gestern hatte er ihn nicht an. Am Tag der Entführung trug er "..Ich dachte sie hätten eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als Doktor!"_

Der Lockenkopf machte eine Pause in seiner Suche und starrte auf seine Hände. Sein Mitbewohner schien ihm nicht mehr böse deswegen zu sein. Womit hatte er des Doktor’s Gutmütigkeit nur verdient?

Langsam drehte sich Sherlock von dem Schrank weg. Dann erblickte aber in den Augenwinkeln das gesuchte Kleidungsstück. Der gestreifte Pullover war in des Blondschopf’s Arbeitstasche. Sie stand vor dem Bett und war bei Sherlock’s gestrigem Besuch umgekippt. Nun lag sie offen auf dem Boden. Gestern Abend ist es dem Detektiv einfach nicht aufgefallen weil er zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt war.

_Aber was macht der Pullover dort drin? An diesem Tag musste er ja arbeiten. Er hatte seine Tasche also vergessen. Aber warum? Wenn er ein Date hatte kam er von der Arbeit immer erst noch mal nach Hause._

Der Lockenkopf wusste das ihm das ganze Grübeln vorerst nicht weiter bringen würde. Also schnappte er sich das Objekt seiner Begierde, noch eine eher locker sitzende Hose und Shorts von dem Blonden. Er durfte nur nicht vergessen in der Zeit in der John wieder schlief mal hochzukommen und aufzuräumen. Doch dann stoppte das Genie im Türrahmen als ihm noch etwas auffiel.

_Wenn ich ihm jetzt den Pullover bringe, wird er fragen wo ich ihn her habe. John weiss sicher noch selber das er ihn in die Tasche gepackt hatte. Verdammt. Wenn ich mich nicht auf das Bett geschmissen hätte wäre seine Arbeitstasche nicht umgefallen und mir wäre der Pullover gar nicht aufgefallen. Er wird denken ich habe sein Zimmer gezielt nach dem Kleidungsstück durchsucht und das könnte ihn wiederum zu Fragen verleiten die jetzt unnötig sind._

In Wahrheit war Sherlock einfach noch nicht bereit sich mit dem ganzen Gefühle-für-John-Thema auseinander zu setzten. Natürlich hatte er mit den Gedanken gespielt dem Doktor alles zu sagen wenn er wieder hier in der Baker Street war. Doch er würde es auch nicht tun wenn Mrs. Hudson, Harriet Watson und sonst wer die ganze Zeit hier herumstöberten. Dann wollte er John nicht auch noch unnötig belasten.

_Solche Nachrichten kann nicht jeder gut verkraften und Johns Gesundheit ist jetzt das wichtigste. Ausserdem ist diese Bekannte von ihm aufgetaucht. Also sollte ich mich mit meinen Anliegen zurück halten bis es ..na ja passend erscheint._

Nachdenklich schritt er dann durch des Doktor’s Zimmertür und die Treppe hinunter. So schön und gut wie er sich das Gedacht hatte ist es aber dann doch nicht. Denn eine kleine Stimme schrie die ganze Zeit Feigling in seinem Kopf. In seinem Inneren rechtfertige er sich damit das er nicht feige sondern vorsichtig handelte. Als er wieder unten ankam fragte er sich warum er sowas eigentlich tat und warum er dann auch noch nach einem von John’s Lehrsätzen vorging.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Erkundigte sich die in John’s Stuhl sitzende Fremde.

"Wie bitte?" Sherlock war kurz noch in Gedanken.

"Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" "Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Warf der Detektiv leicht genervt zurück.

"Es war nicht meine Absicht Sie zu verärgern. Ich dachte nur weil Sie etwas betrübt ins Leere geschaut haben und..." Sie wurde immer leiser und schaute mehr auf den Boden als in Sherlock’s Gesicht.

"Nicht so wichtig." Der Detektiv hob irritiert die Brauen an. "Ähm die Sachen? Sollten Sie die nicht John bringen?"

"Oh ja." Damit war der Detektiv aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

_Entweder ist sie wirklich schüchtern oder sie spielt mir ziemlich gut etwas vor. Was aber seltsam ist das ich mich von ihr nicht im Geringsten bedroht fühle. Das könnte John’s neue Freundin werden und trotzdem habe ich kein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen oder Mordlust?_

Bei jeder Frau die mit John ausging machte er sich nicht nur einen Spass daraus heraus zu finden wo sie herkamen und wer sie waren. Wenn er manche besonders nicht gut leiden konnte dann hatte er sich Mordpläne in seinem Kopf überlegt.

_Leider kam kein Plan je zum Einsatz. Ausserdem würde John solche Sachen wieder zu ‘Nicht gut’ zählen._

Das wollte er ja auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Sherlock ist sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass er das perfekte böse Genie wäre. Aber welche Gegner hätte er da schon. Scotland Yard. Das würde nur in Langeweile enden. Das Leben war für den Detektiv einfach zu gemütlich in der Baker Street geworden. Wieso sollte er es also ändern wollen? In dem Moment kam der Blondschopf nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad heraus. Erst jetzt er das er die ganze Zeit grübelnd davor gestanden hatte.

“Sherlock? Stehen Sie schon lange hier? Warum klopfen Sie denn nicht an? Is ja jetzt auch egal. Geben Sie her. Ich zieh mich dann schnell um. Gehen Sie schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Denn Mrs. Hudson scheint schon wieder runter gegangen zu sein und ich will nicht das unser Gast alleine ist.” Damit schloss John wieder die Badezimmertür. Das Genie hatte sich die ganze Zeit beherrschen müssen seinem Gegenüber nicht auf den freien Oberkörper zu stieren. Normalerweise trug der Blonde ja einen Bademantel, aber der hing ja noch in dessen Schrank. Und so lange der Ältere Sherlock nicht darum bittet diesen zu holen würde er das auch bleiben lassen. Denn die letzten Sekunden in der sich der Arzt umdrehte, da nutze der Lockenkopf seine Chance und lies seinen Blick über die handtuchfreien Stellen wandern. Leider war aber im Flur mehr Schatten als Sonne. So konnte er die Narbe auf der linken Schulter in der kurzen Zeit nicht richtig mit seinen Augen erkunden.

Ja sie interessierte ihn. Die Kriegswunde und die Geschichte dahinter. Natürlich konnte er sich denken wie es passiert war. Aber er würde es gern von seinem Mitbewohner persönlich hören. Aber wenn er ihn danach fragen würde, müsste er dann auch Sachen aus seiner Vergangenheit preisgeben. Da war er mal wieder an einem Punkt angekommen wovon er keine Ahnung hatte. Beziehungen mit anderen Menschen. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte so viele Fragen im Kopf, aber solange sie nicht alleine waren würde er kein offenes Gespräch anfangen können. Also legte er das Thema gedanklich beiseite und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

"John braucht noch einen Moment." Erklärte Sherlock der Wartenden und er musste nebenbei feststellen das seine Vermieterin wirklich nicht mehr hier war. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

"Was wollen Sie denn von John? Wenn ich fragen darf?" Er konnte den leichten Unterton von Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken.

"Oh, verzeihen Sie mir! Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt." Sie machte eine Pause und stand auf. So gut das mit dem Bauch ging. Aber es schien so als hätte sie schon Übung darin. Freundlich lächelnd streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Ich bin.." Unbewusst hielt Sherlock die Luft an. "..Clara." Dann machte es peng in dem Genie seinem Gehirn und er sprach für sie erleichtert weiter.

"Clara Watson. Sie sind die Frau von John’s Schwester Harriet Watson. Hab ich Recht?"

"Ja. Haben Sie. Aber woher wissen Sie das?" Erfreut griff er jetzt ihre Hand und hielt sie kurz.

"Ich bin Sherlock Holmes. Aber das haben Sie sicher schon mitbekommen." Er liess ihre Hand wieder los und deutete ihr sich wieder zu setzten. Clara wusste zwar nicht was dieser Gefühlsumschwung des Mannes zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie fühlte sich gleich besser hier. Als beide wieder sassen sprach der Lockenkopf weiter.

"Es ist wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten wer sie sind. Denn ihre Frau trägt denn selben Ring." Überrascht schaute ihn seine Gesprächspartnerin jetzt an.

"Sie war hier?" Sherlock sah die Frau jetzt etwas konfus an. Denn man sollte als Ehepartner doch wissen wo sich der andere aufhielt. In dem Moment kam auch schon John mit der Gehhilfe an der Seite herein und die beiden Sitzenden drehen sich sofort zu ihm um. Des Doktor’s Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf als er erkannte wer da auf seinen Sessel sass. Freudig humpelte er auf seine Schwägerin zu. Diese stand schon wieder auf, weil sie den Blonden umarmen wollte.

"Clara. Wie lange ist das her?"

"Schon eine Weile John. Aber wie geht es dir? Wie ich sehe nicht wirklich gut." Sie löste sich wieder von dem ihm.

"Ach das war nur ein kleiner Unfall."

"Unfall würde ich das nicht gerade nennen." Fügte der Lockenkopf beiläufig hinzu.

"Sherlock!" Der Doktor sah ihn nur kurz warnend an. "Es ist kalt hier. Sie könnten ja mal Feuer machen. Ich würde es ja gern selbst tun aber .."

"Schon gut." Brummte der andere Mann. Der Blonde wendete sich wieder an die Besucherin. "Weiss Harriet davon?" Er zeigte auf ihren runden Bauch.

"Aber natürlich John. Es war ja ihre Idee. Ich weiss das sie sich schon länger heimlich ein Kind wünscht, doch bei uns war das ja nicht so einfach und ausserdem.." Traurig sah sie nach unten.

"Mr. Holmes hat gesagt das sie hier war. Stimmt das John? Ich habe nämlich seit drei Wochen nichts mehr von ihr gehört." Jetzt war sie schon fast den Tränen nahe.

"Ich war nur kurz bei meinen Eltern zu Besuch. Aber als ich wieder Zuhause ankam war sie weg. Sie hatte sogar ein paar Sachen gepackt. Das macht sie ja manchmal. Wenn sie genug hat dann ..." Jetzt wurde es der werdenden Mutter doch zu viel und sie schluchzte schwer.

"Hey? Ist ja gut. Harriet ist hier in der Stadt. Sie wollte später noch mal vorbei schauen. Wie müssen also nur auf sie warten." John versuchte Clara zu beruhigen und drückte sie an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sherlock fühlte sich nachdem er den Kamin angeheizt hatte, irgendwie überflüssig. Still und nachdenklich sass er in seinem Sessel. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes grummeln im Wohnzimmer. Clara wischte sich letzten Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Da hat wohl jemand Hunger?" Lächelte sie halbwegs.

"Wir sollten alle erst mal was essen. Wir hatten ja noch kein Frühstück und du solltest auch etwas zu dir nehmen." Der Doktor wendete sich also ganz von der Dunkelhaarigen ab und humpelte wieder in die Küche. Das war Sherlock’s Stichwort und er schritt auch zur Küche.

"Warte!" Doch war er nicht der Einzige der das sagte. Ihr Gast stand neben ihm im Türrahmen und sah ihn genau so verwundert an.

"Ähm ich wollte John nur in der Küche helfen. Aber die Küche gehört ja auch ihnen. Also gehen Sie vor." Stotterte Clara ein bisschen vor sich hin und starrte dabei nervös auf ihre Finger.

“Clara setzt dich doch schon mal hin. Ich ...”

“Sie sollten sich auch setzen! Schließlich ist es nicht gut wenn Sie ihre Seite so lange belasten.”

“Mrs. Hudson? Schleichen Sie nicht so herum.” Die alte Lady stellte die Kuchenplatte die sie mitgebracht hatte auf den Küchentisch. Der Sherlock sei Dank mal leer war.

“Ein Stück isst hier jeder von euch.” Sie schielte dabei zu dem Detektiv rüber weil sie damit besonders ihn meinte.

“Danke Mrs. Hudson. Das ist genau das richtige. Sie können sich doch auch mit hinsetzen.”

“Tut mir leid John. Keine Zeit. Ich hab noch einiges zu tun heute. Bis später." Schon war sie wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden.

"Na dann." Der Doktor öffnete denn Schrank, wollte nach oben greifen und für alle Teller herausholen. Doch er hatte seine Verletzung völlig außer Acht gelassen. Das Geschirr drohte aus John’s Händen zu fallen doch Sherlock war schneller und nahm seinem Freund die Teller ab. Er blieb aber trotzdem noch hinter dem Blonden um sicher zu gehen das dieser nicht umkippte.

"Danke Sherlock. Im Krankenhaus haben Sie zwar gesagt das ich meine Hüfte nicht belasten sollte. Aber wer konnte wissen das drei kleine Teller so schwer sind."

"Setzen Sie sich einfach hin. Ansonsten müssen Sie in der Küche übernachten." Der Blondschopf der die ganze Zeit vor der Spüle stand und den Rücken zu allen hatte stimmte einfach nur nickend zu. Denn ein Gegenargument fiel ihm jetzt auch nicht ein. Doch Clara konnte alles mit ansehen. Erst wollte auch sie schon wieder aufspringen, doch der Größere war ihm mehr eine Hilfe. Harriet hatte ihr von dem Mitbewohner ihres Bruders erzählt.

_"Der Typ ist egoistisch und neunmalklug. Er bringt meinen Bruder nur in Gefahr. Hast du mal Johns Blog gelesen? Idiotisch. John sollte sich mal ne Frau suchen. Er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste." Und was wenn John das gar nicht wollte? Eine Frau suchen und sesshaft werden?_

Denn sie fand das Sherlock Holmes nicht wirklich selbstsüchtig war. Denn als John zusammen zuckte sah sie Panik und Sorge in des Detektivs Gesicht ausbrechen. Es war nicht seine Absicht dass John es sah. Deswegen beruhigte er sich wieder als sich der Verwundete umdrehte. Aber sie hatte es nun mal gesehen und sie wusste somit das John hier gut aufgehoben war. Der Lockenkopf stellte also die Teller auf den Tisch, holte die Kuchengabeln heraus und hob noch den anderen zweien jeweils ein Stück auf den Teller.

"Sie nicht?" Wollte Clara wissen als Sherlock seiner Teller leer liess.

"Doch er isst auch ein Stück!" Ermahnte ihn John.

"Wenn es denn sein muss." Gespielt genervt nahm sich der Jüngere also auch ein etwas Gebäck. Zufrieden ass der Exsoldat sein Küchenstück und blickte immer mal wieder über den Tisch zu dem anderen Mann. Dieser tat es ihm gelangweilt gleich. Aber immer wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen schaute jeder ertappt wieder auf seinen Teller. Clara musste hingegen schmunzeln als sie die beiden Männer so sah, denn sie erblickte das da noch etwas anderes war. Sie konnte sich es doch fast denken das ihre Frau mal wieder voreilige Schlüsse zog. Still lächelnd fing auch sie an ihren Kuchen zu essen.

* * *

 

Lestrade stöhnte genervt als er das Klingeln seines Telefons vernahm.

"Gott Verdammt! Ich hab heute Spätschicht." Doch die ganze Gequengle würde ihm so oder so nichts bringen. Also tastete er sich blind nach dem Handy.

"Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!" Lestrade war einfach kein Morgenmensch.

"Hallo..hm...ja..WIE BITTE?!" Jetzt war er plötzlich hellwach.Der Inspektor sprang aus dem Bett wie nichts und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen. Sein nächtlicher Besucher war natürlich schon lange verschwunden. Verschlafen schleppte er sich zu seinem Badezimmer um sich noch eine Dusche zu gönnen bevor sein erschlagender Tag begann.

* * *

 

Sherlock hatte sich nachdem er sein Stück vertilgt hatte ins Wohnzimmer verzogen. Vorher hatte er sich noch die morgendliche Zeitung geholt. Er wollte John und seiner Schwägerin etwas Privatsphäre in der Küche geben. Sie hatten sich anscheinend viel zu erzählen und Sherlock war da einfach überflüssig. Also schloss er die Küchentür zum Wohnzimmer zu und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

_Sie ist ganz anders als John’s Schwester. Ich kann nicht so recht glauben das diese Frau mit Harriet Watson verheiratet ist._

Der Lockenkopf schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Eigentlich war ihm sowas völlig egal. Aber es drehte sich hier um John und seine Familie. Sherlock selbst war nie ein Familienmensch. Natürlich war ihm seine Mutter sehr wichtig. Sie war schließlich die einzige Person die ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Hier und da wurden immer eine paar Sachen bemängelt. Aber das kam auch in anderen Familien vor. Wenn er den Medien Glauben schenken konnte. Doch die Meinung anderer drangen zu ihm nur selten durch. Vielleicht lag es genau daran, dass er nun der war der er war. Sherlock wünschte sich plötzlich das er solche Sachen genau so verstehen würde wie Rätsel lösen und Fälle aufklären. Er brauchte eine Ablenkung, aber er sah es ein das die Zeitung ihm nicht dabei helfen würde. Gelangweilt faltete er das Stückpapier zusammen und wollte es gerade achtlos neben sich fallen lassen, als ihm ein Artikel ins Auge fiel. Dieser hob sich in der Schreibweise von all den anderen Artikeln dieser Seite ab.

_**S** c **h** önh **e** itsope **r** ationen sind mitt **l** erweile Kult bei uns gew **o** rden. Nicht nur die reichen und berühmten lassen si **c** h immer wieder unters Messer legen. Nein heute **k** ann das jeder haben. Ob Mittelsmann oder Arbeitsloser. Es ist egal. Und es ist auch egal **w** as man ändern w **i** ll. Von Oh **r** en anlegen las **s** en bis Fettabsaug **e** n. Die **h** eutige Chirurgi **e** kann alles erreiche **n**. Niemand der nicht gen **u** g Selbstbewusstsei **n** und kein Geld hat mu **s** s unter seinem Aussehen leiden. Nur **w** enn w **i** r uns wun **de** rbar und schön fühlen, erkennen uns **d** ie rechten Menschen **a** uch al **s** ihres gleichen. Denn die meisten Operationen **w** erden nicht nur **a** us eigenen willen ve **r** anstalt **e** t. Man selbst will gut aussehen fü **r** seine oder **s** einen Liebs **t** en. _

_**D** as Ganz **e** hat natü **r** lich Vorteile so wie **a** uch **N** achteile. Das Zweite sollte einem aber vorher bewusst gemacht und gut durch dacht sein. Es gibt viele Ärzte die von solchen Operationen abraten. Denn es können auch gesundheitliche Schäden **f** olgen, die nur schwer zu beheben sind. M **a** n sollte also wissen worauf ma **n** sich ei **g** entlich einlässt. _

_Cardiff 23. 11. 20XX Kate Murr_

Es war nicht so dass der Detektiv das Gelesene in irgend einer Form wissenswert fand. Ihn irritiert nur das der Artikel auf einer Seite mit wichtigen Ereignissen nieder geschrieben wurde Plastische Chirurgie passte einfach nicht zu Feuerwehrmann rettet Chiwawa aus brennender Hütte. Was er noch bizarrer fand war das er seinen Namen in dem Gedruckten wieder erkannte. Wieder einmal schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige irritiert den Kopf und schmiss die Zeitung dann doch bei Seite. Sherlock war so durcheinander, dass er sich schon Dinge einbildete. In dem Moment signalisierte ihm sein Handy das er eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Er schritt eilig hinüber zum Couchtisch, in der Hoffnung der Absender hätte einen besseren Zeitvertreib für ihn.

**Komm zum Yard. Es ist dringend!!!! GL**

_Wenn Lestrade sich schon die Mühe macht Ausrufezeichen zu verwenden musste es ja dringend sein. Na ja aber wenigstens etwas._

Das Genie blickte zur Küchentür.

_Kann ich John jetzt allein lassen? Na gut allein war er ja nicht._

In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf.

"Ich habe ihr Handy gehört. Lestrade?" Erkundigte sich John neugierig. "Ja er hat bestimmt etwas neues für mich."

"Und?" Sherlock zog die Brauen nach oben er verstand nicht ganz worauf der Doktor aus war.

"Und was?" Fragte er letztendlich. Der Arzt schaute ihn leicht besorgt an.

"Lestrade hat vielleicht einen neuen beachtenswerten Fall und Sie sitzen hier und drehen noch Däumchen. Sind Sie sicher dass es ihnen gut geht?"

"Aber.."

"Nichts aber!" Der Blonde schnappte sich denn Mantel des Jüngeren und schmiss diesen dann dem Besitzer entgegen.

"Los jetzt! Oder wollen Sie warten bis Harry hier auftaucht um noch mal mit ihr nett zu plaudern?" John öffnete schon die Wohnzimmertür für seinen Kameraden.

"Wenn..." Wollte der Detektiv wieder anfangen doch er wurde erneut unterbrochen.

"Machen Sie schon. Bevor ich es mir anders überlege und Sie die Wohnung putzen lasse während ich gemütlich daneben sitze und alles bemängele." Ein schelmisches Lächeln brachte der Doktor bei dem Gedanken doch hervor. Sherlock erwiderte das Lächeln bevor er nach unten verschwand und zur Haustür hinaus stürmte. Sobald der Detektiv aber aus der Sichtweite war verschwanden die gut gelaunten Gesichtszüge vom Arzt. Er seufzte ein wenig deprimiert, denn ihm gefiel es gar nicht das Sherlock von jetzt an eine Weile auf sich allein gestellt war. Zumindest was die Verbrecherjagd betraf. Genau so wenig konnte er aber von seinem Mitbewohner verlangen das er die ganze Zeit für ihn da war.

“Ist etwas passiert?” Erkundigte sich Clara als sie das Gesicht des Doktors erblicke. Sie war kurz in Bad verschwunden um sich frisch zu machen und bekam deshalb nicht mit das der Detektiv hinaus spazierte.

“Ach nein.” Schnell legte John wieder sein Heileweltgesicht auf. Ihn belastete in letzter Zeit so viel und dann kam dann auch noch diese Schramme.

_Und Harriet machte es nicht gerade besser mit ihrem Leben. Wie kann man eine werdende Mutter sitzen lassen. Aber so war sie ja schon immer._

“Möchtest du noch einen Tee?”

“Gerne.” Erwiderte seine Schwägerin leicht besorgt. Beide gingen wieder in die Küche. Clara wusste das mit John etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie wollte auch nicht weiter nach bohren. Sie hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Von aussehen hin scheint er derselbe zu sein. Doch sie wusste es war einfach zu viel passiert um diesen Mann von früher überhaupt noch zu ähneln. Die Dunkelhaarige hoffte das der Junge von damals noch ihn ihm war. Der mit den zerrissenen Jeans und dem blauen Auge weil er sich wieder für andere eingesetzt hatte.

“Clara bist du noch hier?” Mit der Frage holte er die Frau zurück in die Realität.

“Oh eh ja....ich dachte nur gerade an früher. Weisst du noch wo Harry sich die Haare abrasiert hat und die Nase piercen ließ?” John stellte ihre die volle Tasse hin und setze sich auch.

“Oh ja. Mum und Dad hätten fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Schade das da kein Foto existiert. Als Poster wäre es ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie.” Schmunzelnd musste der Doktor an die Zeit zurück denken als seine Schwester ihr Coming-out hatte. Manchmal glaubte er das seine Mutter mehr darüber bestürzt war das seine Schwester ihre langen blonden Haare abgeschnitten hatte, als die Verkündung nun lesbisch zu sein. Klar kamen sie damit wohl nie richtig. Sie haben sich am Ende nur damit abgefunden. Ihn hatte das nie wirklich gestört. Er musste zugeben am Anfang dachte er es wäre wieder eine Phase seiner Schwester.

_Wenn es ihr so gefällt. Nur ne bessere Ehefrau und Mutter müsste sie noch werden. Denn man sollte seinen Partner respektieren und sich um ihn kümmern. Gerade in solchen Momenten. Aber was macht sie? An die Konsequenzen denken wollte sie noch nie. Da kenne ich noch einen der fast genauso ist._

_“..lassen Sie das John es ist nur eine kleine Schramme...mich getroffen? Es war doch offensichtlich das ich die Patronen ausgetauscht habe...Sie machen sich viel zu sehr Gedanken um andere. Deswegen können Sie nie klar denken...”_

_“Na und? Ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen. Was wenn Sie von einer ihrer Aktionen nicht zurück kommen.” Das hätte ich sagen sollen. Doch ich tapferer Soldat habe nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und bin in die nächste Bar verschwunden._

John nahm einen großen Schluck seines Lieblingsgetränks und spülte erst mal alles herunter. Eigentlich wollte Clara ihn von seinen Sorgen ablenken, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das sie es noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Achtsam wollte sie nach seiner Hand greifen doch die Türklingel unterbrach sie.

"Verdammt ich hatte nicht daran gedacht das..."

"Ist schon gut John. Ich geh schon."

"Du solltest in deinem..." Doch der Blonde wurde unterbrochen als die Wohnzimmertür aufgestoßen wurde und zwei Besucher herein traten.

"John du bist wirklich in den Lockenkopf verknallt?" Harry war etwas aufbrausend. Denn sie hatte unterwegs Elaine getroffen und sie teilte sich das Taxi mit ihr hier her.

"Hey John." Begrüßte die Anwältin den Doktor ein wenig kleinlaut.

"Hallo Elaine und Harriet du könntest auch mal Hallo zu deiner Frau sagen!" Genervt ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Harry sah zu der Gestalt die noch in der Küche stand.

"Clara? Was machst du denn hier?" Traurig sah sie zu Harry hinüber. Sie konnte nicht verstehen das sich die Blonde nicht entschuldigte oder zumindest etwas freute das sie ihr nachgereist war.

"Was ich hier mache? Du kannst nicht einfach so abhauen! Ich ..." Clara fing wieder an mit weinen.

"Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

"Harriet du kannst deine schwangere Frau nicht einfach so sitzen lassen." Ermahnte John seine Schwester ohne sie dabei an zu sehen. Elaine hatte sich stillschweigend auf das Sofa verfrachtet. Sie wusste nicht so recht ob das hier wirklich ein günstiger Moment für ihr erscheinen war.

"Ich sollte wieder gehen. Ich komme einfach später noch mal wieder. Ok?"

"Nein. Sie bleiben. Ich will hier einige Dinge aufgeklärt haben." Warf Harry ein wenig barsch ein.

"Bitte Clara hör auf zu weinen. Ja gut ich hätte dir sagen sollen das ich John besuchen fahre, aber ich wäre doch zu zurückgekommen."

"Und was wenn nicht?" Sie fragte sich warum ihr Bruder ihr immer die Schuld für alles gab. So war es schon in ihrer Kindheit.

"Du kannst nicht so gedankenlos durchs Leben spazieren. Du hast nun eine Familie um die du dich kümmern musst."

"Und was wenn ich das nicht kann?" Die Blonde wurde lauter und ging auf ihren Bruder zu.

"Was wenn ich eine schlechte Mutter bin und mit den ganzen Problemen nicht klar komme die ein Kind mit sich bringt?" Der männliche Watson schnaufte vor Wut und drehte sein Gesicht jetzt zu seiner Schwester.

"Weglaufen ist aber keine Lösung!" Sprach er trotzdem noch im gedrosselten Ton weiter.

"Weglaufen? Ich laufe weg ja?" Clara wollte die Blonde beruhigen und legte ihre Hände auf Harrys schultern.

"Komm hör auf! Ich bin dir auch nicht mehr böse." Wollte sie die Lage etwas mildern, doch es half nicht.

"Nein Clara ich will das jetzt wissen. Wenn hier einer wegläuft dann ist er das doch. Erst machst du einen auf Soldat und dann spielst du hier Hund für diesen aufgeblassen..."

"Lass Sherlock da raus!" Schrie John jetzt und seine Schwester wich erschrocken zurück.

"Ich versteh es nicht John. Warum stehst du plötzlich auf Männer und dann noch auf so.." Er sah Harry mit einem warnenden Blick an und sie überlegte sich ihre Worte noch mal genau.

"...auf Sherlock Holmes?" Die werdende Mutter die bis jetzt wenig Beachtung bekam schob sich jetzt zwischen die beiden und sah ihre Frau etwas verärgert an.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe. Harry wolltest du nicht immer Freiheit? Das man tun und lassen kann was man will?" Harriet packt ihre Frau sanft an den Schultern.

"Clara das ist eine Eigenschaft die ich sehr an die liebe, aber es geht hier nicht darum ob er heterosexuell oder homosexuell ist. Von mir aus kann er nackt mit Transsexueller Polka tanzen wenn ihm das gefällt. Ich will doch nur dass es ihm gut geht."

"Woher willst du wissen dass es ihm hier nicht gut geht?" Die Blonde deutete auf John’s verletze Seite.

"Schatz brauchst du eine Brille? Ausserdem passt er überhaupt nicht zu dem Detektiv. Ich meine.."

"Ihr wisst schon das ich noch im selben Raum bin oder?" John seufzte erschöpft, denn er hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch. Er konnte nur hoffen das Sherlock etwas Aufregenderes zu tun hatte.

* * *

 

Der Detektiv hatte in der Tat etwas anderes zu tun, aber ob es aufregend war das wusste dieser selbst noch nicht. Nachdenklich stand er mit dem grauhaarigen Inspektor in der Zelle von Maxiene Mctinsley. Er dachte diese Frau würde er nur noch einmal vor Gericht in Handschellen sehen müssen und nicht leblos in einer Zelle.

"Tja sie ist tot. Fall erledigt." Der Lockenkopf wollte schon raus marschieren als ihn Lestrade bestimmend an der Schulter festhielt.

"Fall erledigt? Bei Ihnen hatte sich noch nie ein Fall einfach so erledigt." Wartend sah er den Dunkelhaarigen an. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte die Hand die ihn festhielt abschütteln. Der DI ließ aber nicht so einfach locker.

"Diese Frau ist für John’s Zustand verantwortlich. Aber nun da sie tot ist ..."

"Wie viele Jahre machen Sie den Job schon? Fünfzehn oder zwanzig Jahre. Langsam müssten Sie wissen das solche Dinge passieren. Ihr solltet euch freuen. Weniger Arbeit. Denn wie gesagt Fall abgeschlossen und ein Krimineller weniger um den sie sich kümmern müssen." Damit stolzierte Sherlock davon. Zurück blieb ein konfuser Lestrade, denn dieser konnte das gehörte einfach nicht glauben. Der Detektiv lief frustriert aus dem Gebäude heraus. Natürlich war für ihn dieser Sachverhalt nicht einfach so abgeschlossen. Maxiene Mctinsley musste sterben weil sie erstens zu viel wusste und zweitens ihr Tod eine Nachricht sein sollte. Eine Nachricht an ihn. Es war schon spät am Nachmittag als das er endlich wieder auf den Weg in die Baker Street war. Nachdem er fast den ganzen Tag damit verbrachte Miss McTinsleys Leben zurück zu verfolgen und das nur um am Ende wieder wie am Anfang da zu stehen.

Wenigstens konnte er sich nun auf einen ruhigen Abend mit seinem Mitbewohner freuen. Er war extra vorher noch beim Chinesen und hatte ihr Lieblingsessen mitgenommen. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte war es nur John’s Lieblingsessen. Denn er nahm ja entweder nichts zu sich weil seine Gedanken sich auf etwas anderes fokussieren mussten oder er bestellte dasselbe wie sein Partner damit der seinen Rest essen konnte wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Also ließ er sich zweimal gebratenen Reis mit Gemüsen aushändigen. Der Taxifahrer hielt kaum an da streckte ihn Sherlock das Geld schon passend hin. Nur um dann flink aus dem Wagen zu steigen und auf die bekannte Tür zu zulaufen. Es war ihm egal wenn er gerade von seinem älteren Bruder so gesehen wurde. Damit konnte er sich auch später beschäftigen. Zu seiner Verwunderung brauchte er gar nicht nach seinem Schlüssel suchen denn die Haustür wurde von jemand anderen aufgerissen.

"Toll. Danke Harry dass du dich die Woche um mich gekümmert hast und danke dass du dich um mich sorgst." Sprach die Blonde zu sich selbst als sie wütend aus der Tür trat.

"Wie kann er...Ah da ist ja der unantastbare Detektiv!" Meinte sie sarkastisch, als sie den Lockenkopf erblickte und dann mit zwei Taschen an ihm vorbei stiefelte.

"Wie bitte?" Doch da kam die werdende Mutter auch schon hinter her.

"Es tut mir Leid Mister Holmes. Wenn sie verärgert ist herrscht sie jeden gerne an der im Weg steht." Entschuldigte sich Clara. Ihre Frau war schon auf der Suche nach einem Taxi.

"Ich bitte Sie nicht gerne darum, aber können Sie John etwas aufheitern." Sie sah etwas bestürzt zu Boden.

"Harriet hat wieder alles schlimmer gemacht als es wirklich ist und da wundert sie sich noch das ihr Bruder sich nicht mehr bei ihr meldet."

"Clara! Wo bleibst du?" Rief die blonde Frau die Erfolg mit ihrer Suche hatte und ungeduldig wurde.

"Ich komme ja!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu Sherlock der schon zur Tür blickte.

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen." Meinte dieser nur gelassen.

"Ich weiss das es John hier gut geht. Egal was meine Frau sagt. Ich glaube das Sie ein guter Mensch sind." Sie Lächelte ihn dann noch freundlich an.

"Auf Wiedersehen Mister Holmes und viel Glück." Damit drehte sie sich in die Richtung in der Harry schon wartend mit den Fingern auf der auf der Autotür herum trommelte. Ihre Sachen waren ja schnell in den Wagen gepackt.

"Was musstest du noch mit dem bequatschen?" Beide stiegen ins Auto ein.

"Er heißt Sherlock Holmes. Das ist dir schon klar. Kannst du nicht einmal vernünftig mit den Leuten unterhalten?!" Belehrte die Schwangere die Blonde. Beleidigt drehte sich diese zum Fenster als der Wagen ins rollen kam. Clara lehnte sich an ihre Frau.

"Er wird dir deinen Bruder nicht wegnehmen."

"Ja ich weiss." Kam es jetzt ein wenig ruhiger von Harry. "Es ist nur.."

"Du vermisst ihn und du hast Angst dass du ihn von nun an nur noch weniger von ihm hören wirst."

"Frau Psychologin, was macht die Stunde bei ihnen?" Clara lachte kurz.

"Er ist erwachsen und wenn ihn das glücklich macht, dann sollten wir ihn unterstützen. John war auch nie gegen dich." Harriet seufzte schwer und legte einen Arm um die Dunkelhaarige.

"Wie immer hast du recht."

“Natürlich habe ich das.” Clara schloss kurz nachdenklich die Augen darauf.

“Ruf ihn in zwei Tagen an. Wenn ihr euch etwas beruhigt habt und entschuldige dich.” Ihre Frau schaute aus dem Fenster. “Ich werde wohl mein Temperament demnächst öfter zügeln müssen.” Sie legte eine Hand auf den üppigen Bauch ihrer Frau.

“Vielleicht.” Antwortete diese nur knapp. Dann schloss sie die Augen den sie war etwas müde von der ganzen Rauferei. Aber das konnte sie sich ja gönnen denn Harriet war da und würde auf sie Acht geben.

Sherlock sah dem wegfahrenden Taxi verblüfft hinter her. Er verstand nicht warum John’s Schwägerin ihn für einen guten Menschen hielt und es irritiert ihn auch das sie ihm Glück wünschte. Aber er schüttelte das Gespräch einfach ab und machte sich für das Kommende bereit. Jeder Fremde hätte ihn nun für gelassen gehalten. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte es. Er atmete tief durch und schritt erstmal zur Haustür hinein. Leise schloss er sie hinter sich. Denn er wollte jetzt nicht auf seine Vermieterin stoßen. Aber wenn er genau darüber nachdachte dann müsste sie die beiden Frauen auch gehört haben. Also entweder sie war nicht da oder es lief mal wieder eine Klatschsendung im Fernsehen. Von denen war Mrs. Hudson immer so gefesselt das die Neugier wer sich auf dem Flur aufhielt total vergessen wurde. Nervös wuschelte er sich durch seine dunklen Locken. Die ersten Stufen, die er mit seinen langen Beinen schon erklimmt hatte, stieg er nun wieder hinab um sich vor Flurspiegel zu stellen. Der Detektiv begutachtete sich kurz selbst und versuchte zu lächeln.

Aber er kam sich sehr idiotisch dabei vor. So entschied er sich einfach hoch zu gehen. Denn sonst würde das Essen noch kalt werden und sein Umweg wäre umsonst gewesen. Schließlich handelte es sich hier nur um John Watson. Er sprang also flink die Treppe hinauf. Bei jedem Schritt nahm er zwei Stufen auf einmal. Ihm kam es nicht in den Sinn warum er es plötzlich so eilig hatte. John konnte ja nicht wegrennen und so schnell würde das Essen auch nicht erkalten. Vor ihrer geschlossenen Wohnzimmertür hielt er noch einen Moment inne. Nur um noch mal tief durch zu atmen. Er wollte gelassen wirken. Damit man ihm bloss nichts anmerken würde. Der Doktor war nämlich besser darin geworden zu erkennen wann mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Sherlock war zwar ein guter Schauspieler. Doch er wollte seinem Mitbewohner nichts vormachen. Zumindest nicht immer. Entschlossen öffnete er also die Tür geschwind.

"John ich dachte Sie hätten vielleicht..." Jetzt sah der Dunkelhaarige auf und erkannte das sein Kollege nicht alleine in der Wohnung war. John sass mit Elaine gemütlich dicht aneinander auf dem Sofa.

"Abend Sherlock." Kamm es eher trocken und leise aus John’s Mund. Doch der Lockenkopf achtete da gar nicht weiter darauf.

"Guten Abend Mister Holmes. Ich .." Doch auch das Zuhören viel ihm in dieser Situation schwer. Die Frau hatte ihre Hände auf die des Doktors gelegt und Sherlock wusste was das bedeutete. Sie war schließlich nicht die erste Frau die von dem Exsoldaten angeschleppt wurde. Das war ein Zeichen der Versöhnung oder ein Zeichen dafür das der Doktor trotz all dem nicht die Finger von dieser Frau lassen konnte.

"Guten Abend Miss Gross." Ein kurzer scharfer Blick zu der Anwältin.

"John ich habe etwas zu essen mitgebracht." Schnell sprang er wieder hinter seine kalte Fassade.

"Falls Sie Hunger haben sollten. Mich müssen Sie entschuldigen es war ein langer Tag." Damit rauschte er in sein Zimmer. Die Tüte stellte er nebenbei auf den Küchentisch. Ein Knall einer Tür signalisierte den beiden im Wohnzimmer das der Detektiv nun in seinem Zimmer war und wahrscheinlich schlechte Laune hatte.

"Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Bekundete die Anwältin als sie sah wie John dem dramatischen Detektiv hinter her schmachtete. Sie fragte sich wie Sherlock Holmes sich als Detektiv bezeichnen konnte wenn er nicht mal mitbekam was um ihn herum passierte.

"Ihr könnt es euch ja überlegen. Mein Bruder würde sich wirklich freuen." Sie stand auf und zog sich langsam ihre Jacke an. Dabei schweifte ihr Blick zu John’s Hüfte.

"Aber nur wenn dir deine Seite nicht mehr so viel Ärger macht." John nickte nur die ganze Zeit über. Ihm tat der Hals weh vom unnützen laut werden.

"Kopf hoch John. Das wird schon wieder." Sie umarmte ihn kurz und machte sich auf den Weg nach draussen. Sie würde den beiden gerne helfen. Doch nach der ganzen Sache hatte sie Angst das sie es noch schlimmer als besser machen würde. Darum hielt Elaine es für das beste sich raus zu halten. Der Exsoldat hatte gedacht das ihm im Krankenhaus schlecht ging. Doch das hier toppte alles. Die Anwältin hatte ihm netterweise ein Tasse und eine Kanne mit frischen Tee hingestellt. Er wusste das sie sich nur schuldig fühlte. Aber sie hatte doch gar nicht den Abdrücker in der Hand. Darüber haben sie auch nicht groß gesprochen. Auch haben sie das Thema Sherlock gemieden. Elaine war eigentlich nur erschienen um das mit der Weihnachtsfeier zu verkünden.


	8. Chapter 8

Wieder allein nahm der Arzt einen Schluck des wohltuenden Getränks und lies seine Gedanken wandern. Dabei ließ er noch mal den Teil des Tages Revue passieren als er seiner Schwester und den anderen beiden Frauen deutlich erklärte das er Sherlock liebte. Er fühlte sich sogar ein wenig befreit, als diese Worte über seine Lippen kamen. Befreit von einer Sache von der er nicht wusste dass sie so schwer auf ihn lastete.

_"..ob du es glaubst oder nicht ich werde immer bei Sherlock bleiben! Weder du noch sein Bruder werden mich von hier wegbekommen. Solange er es nicht selber verlangt werde ich in der Baker Street wohnen bleiben!" So viel zu dem 'Ich behalte es vorerst für mich'._

Ein ehrliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war ihm vorher nicht richtig bewusst aber es war in Ordnung so wie es ist. Es musste sich nichts ändern solange er hier war.

Ihm fiel auf das der Tee in der Tasse langsam kalt wurde also trank er den Rest aus bevor er sich vor beugte und sich noch eine Tasse nachschenkte. Er nahm die volle Tasse und lehnte sich wieder zurück in das Sofakissen. John dachte noch daran wie schnell heute die Zeit verstrichen war. Schläfrig schloss er nun die Augen, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder zu öffnen weil seine Nase Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Jetzt fiel ihm auch ein das sein Mitbewohner etwas zu Essen geholt hatte. Um das heraus zu finden was genau Sherlock mitgebracht hatte musste er wohl wieder aufstehen. Schon wollte er sich die Gehhilfe schnappen, doch da waren schmale lange Finger schneller. Verwundert sah er auf. Ein Pappkarton und Besteck wurde ihm stumm entgegen getreckt.

"Danke." John war froh darüber dass seine Stimme nicht mehr so heißer klang. Immer noch perplex nahm er endlich was ihm dargeboten wurde und öffnete das lecker riechende Packet. Natürlich mied der Doktor Sherlock’s Blick. Schliesslich hatte er vor ungefähr zwei Stunden in diesem Raum klar gemacht dass sein Herz diesem Mann gehörte. Er kam sich ein bisschen lächerlich vor wenn er darüber nachdachte ob die Gegenstände im Raum es dem Detektiv verraten könnten.

_"Sie sitzen so verkrampft auf dem Sofa. Kann ich daraus schließen dass Sie mich lieben?" Natürlich. Als ob das so laufen würde._

Obwohl er wusste dass es Unsinn war versuchte er es sich bequemer auf seinem jetzigen Platz zu machen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Partner hatte der Lockenkopf an ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Er dachte daran ob Miss Gross jetzt wieder jeden Tag hier herein geschlendert kam und ihm damit zusätzlich den letzten Nerv raubte. Doch er wusste wenn die Anwältin herkam mit dem Vorhaben Krankenschwester zu spielen, dann wäre er der Erste der sie hochkant rausschmeißen würde. Da war es ihm egal ob es nun John’s Freundin war oder nicht. Schließlich wohnte er genauso hier und hatte somit auch das Recht zu entscheiden wer hier ein und ausging. Aber wem machte er eigentlich was vor? Er war am Boden zerstört das sein Freund wieder etwas mit dieser Frau anfangen wollte.

_Er kann tun was er will. Es soll mir doch egal sein. Ich habe so wieso wichtigeres zu tun. Da bin ich mit meiner Arbeit besser dran._

Der Schwarzhaarige setze sich lautlos in seinen Sessel und sah in den Kamin in dem das Feuer langsam ausging. Er sah keinen Grund darin die Flammen aufrecht zu halten, denn er fand es warm genug hier in der Wohnung. Sherlock legte seine Finger aneinander und driftete mal wieder von dem hier und jetzt ab in seine Welt der Gedanken. Hier war es ruhig. Alles war gefiltert und geordnet. Er konnte das wichtige vom unwichtigen unterscheiden. Schnell fand er wieder was er brauchte. Egal wann oder wo er sich die Informationen zu Nutze machen musste. Sein Mitbewohner war auch hier. Doch das konnte er jetzt ja ignorieren. Denn hier brauchte er niemanden. Natürlich konnte er vorhin nicht so einfach von dem Exsoldaten und seiner Freundin ablassen. Denn die Worte von Clara Watson kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Also stellte sich der Detektiv hinter seine Zimmertür und wartete auf dem Moment wo die Brünette wieder verschwinden würde. Zu seinem Glück trat dieser Fall eher als geplant ein. Jetzt wo er im selben Zimmer sass wie sein Kollege, konnte praktisch hören das John etwas bedrückte. Sherlock wanderte mit seinen Augen nun zum Doktor. Er fand dessen Verhalten schon ein wenig absonderlich.

"John?" Gelassen und ohne auf zu sehen antwortete dieser ihm sofort.

"Ja?" Kurz blinzelte der Detektiv. "Geht es ihnen gut?"

"Abgesehen von der Hüfte. Ja mir geht es gut. Warum fragen Sie?" Der Jüngere zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute auf den Couchtisch. Es musste schon ein heftiger Streit zwischen den Watson Geschwistern gewesen sein. Denn noch nie sah er dass der Arzt so zerstreut war.

"John Sie haben den Tee in ihren Reis gegossen."

"Oh!" Gab dieser nur kleinlaut von sich und schaute in sein Essen das nun schwimmen lernen musste. Weil die Pappe vom Chinesen einfach nicht für dieses Getränk hergestellt wurde, fing sie unten an durchzuweichen. Das Genie nahm die Zeitung von heute Morgen die dick genug war, stellte das Reisteegemüsegemisch darauf und warf alles in den Abfalleimer. Nebenbei bemerkte er das er diesen auch mal wieder leeren sollte. Doch den unangenehmen Geruch der heraus kam kann man noch eine Weile ignorieren. Vorausgesetzt er schloss den Deckel immer, damit seinem Kollegen der Geruch nicht in die Nase stieg. Das nächste Tuch was ihm zwischen die Finger kam nahm er mit ins Wohnzimmer um den Tisch von den restlichen Tropfen zu befreien. Der Blondschopf gab weiter keinen Laut von sich sondern beobachtete alles nur Geistesabwesend.

_Oder war es diese Frau die John so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Nein. Sie schienen vorhin sehr...wie ein Paar eben wirkt._

Sherlock gestand sich das er nicht viel auf die Gesichter der beiden geachtet hatte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste wie er diese Gefühle unterdrücken könnte, dann wäre er vorhin nicht so davongerannt und vielleicht hätte er die Lösung schon längst in der Hand.

_Es muss was mit Harriet Watson zu tun haben. Sie war wütend als sie die Baker Street verlassen hatte. Die Frage ist warum? Wegen der Verletzung könnte sie unmöglich noch sauer sein._

Als der Tisch sauber war lief er wieder in die Küche, schmiss das Tuch achtlos in die Spüle und schnappte sich seine Portion vom Essen.

_Selbst wenn Johns Schwester noch verärgert deswegen ist, hätte er selbst keinen Grund für schlechte Laune. Sie ist schließlich wieder weg. John hat sich doch nie so gut mit ihr verstanden. Also warum sollte ihn das jetzt so runter ziehen?_

"Hier! Ich habe zwei Portionen gekauft." Jetzt erwachte John wieder zum Leben.

"Erstens habe ich keinen Hunger mehr, denn ich war so gut wie fertig und zweitens ist das ihre Portion." Der Lockenkopf rollte mal wieder unverfroren seine Augen.

"Ich kann jetzt nichts essen."

"Hat Lestrade Sie auf einen neuen Fall angesetzt?"

"Nicht wirk.." Doch Sherlock kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen.

"Dann essen Sie etwas." Jedenfalls konnte er noch Befehle erteilen, dachte Sherlock ein wenig erleichtert.

"Kompromiss." Meinte Sherlock und stellte die Packung auf den Tisch.

"Sie erzählen mir was heute hier vorgefallen ist und ich esse die ganze Portion."

_So erfahre ich es schneller und er sagt doch immer selbst ‘Wie wär’s wenn sie mal höfflich Fragen würden, statt immer alles durch Observationen und Deduktionen heraus zu finden..’_

Der Detektiv schritt also wieder zur Küche um Besteck für sich zu holen.

"Ihre Schwägerin erwähnte unten an der Tür etwas von aufheitern. Unter normalen Umständen geht es mich ja nichts an. Aber weil ich nun mal mit Schuld an ihrer Verletzung habe, muss ich mich wohl oder übel um Sie kümmern. Da kann ich es nicht noch gebrauchen das Sie den ganzen Tag auch nur Trübsal blasen." Der Detektiv griff sich die Verpackung und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Gegessen hätte er so oder so etwas. Ob er nun alles aufessen muss liegt nun an seinem Kollegen.

"Und das nur wegen irgend einer Frau. Sie müssen es mir natürlich nicht sagen. Früher oder später finde ich es natürlich heraus. Aber dann nehmen Sie sich etwas zusammen." Zum Schluss seines Satzes stach er mit seiner Gabel wieder ins Essen, mit der er vorher dramatisch rumfuchtelte um seinen Worten mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Innerlich klopfte sich der Detektiv auf die Schulter, weil er alles so einfach und logisch von seinen Lippen kam.

_Sollte ich noch erwähnen das sich Mrs. Hudson sorgen macht? Das hat immer funktioniert. Hm? Ich hätte mir die Stäbchen nehmen sollen._

Fragend starrte er die Gabel an, als ob sie ihm durch seinen starren Blick verraten würde wo sie zuletzt gewesen war. Denn irgendetwas schmeckte bitter in seiner Mahlzeit. Was ihn aber noch mehr wunderte war das sein Gesprächspartner gar nicht antwortete. Sherlock wendete sich also wieder dem Doktor zu. Fast verkrampft hatte dieser die Fäuste in seine Hose gekrallt.

"John ich habe gesagt.."

"Ja ja. Ich bin nicht taub. Essen Sie es oder lassen Sie es bleiben. Es ist mir egal!" Sauer schnaufte Watson durch seine Nase.

"Ich hatte es Harriet schon gepredigt. Ich brauche niemanden der mich bemuttert!" Er wurde heute zum zweiten Mal laut und seine Seite tat wieder weh aber das war ihm in diesen Moment egal.

_"..muss ich mich wohl oder übel um Sie kümmern.."_

Dieser Satz hallte in Watsons Kopf immer noch nach. Verärgert und gleichzeitig auch verletzt stand er auf, griff nach der Krücke und humpelte langsam zur Wohnzimmertür. Der Detektiv sah das ganze leicht ungehalten mit an. Es stellte sich die Frage was es war was die Laune des Exsoldaten so schlagartig änderte.

"Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, dann bin ich dem vielbeschäftigtem Sherlock Holmes auch nicht länger eine Last. Gute Nacht!" Bitter kamen diese Sätze von John.

_Eigentlich sollte ich sowas gewohnt sein. Doch es tut trotzdem weh wenn er so was sagt. Wenigstens weiss ich jetzt woran ich bin._

Stur steuerte der Blondschopf weiter geradeaus auf die Tür zu. Sein Blick war dabei aber auf den Boden gerichtet. Plötzlich kreuzten lange Beine sein Sichtfeld.

"Gehen Sie zur Seite! Ich möchte ins Bett." Der Lockenkopf war aufgestanden und hatte sich die Tür mit seinem Körper barrikadiert. Er konnte nicht zulassen dass John in sein noch nicht aufgeräumtes Zimmer zurück ging.

"Nein John. Wir haben.."

"Sie haben das bestimmt und ich habe nur zugestimmt weil ich gestern keine Lust auf ihren Dickschädel hatte." Jetzt war der Detektiv aber auch verstimmt.

"Ach ja. Wollen Sie dann immer hoch und runter humpeln? Dafür brauchen Sie doch ohne mich einen halben Tag. Hören Sie!"

"Nein. Sie hören zu! Ich brauch meinen Schlaf!"

"Aber wenn.."

"Nichts aber!" Und John schubste Sherlock etwas grob zur Seite und öffnete endlich die Tür.

"Was ist.." Der Blondschopf stand schon am Treppenanfang.

"Ich sagte Nein! Sherlock können Sie.."

"Wenn Sie da oben sind kann ich nicht so schnell bei ihnen sein!" Unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige den anderen jetzt lauter, nur damit er mal erhört wurde. Sprachlos guckte der Ältere auf die Treppenstufen, die vor ihm lagen.

"Ich meine wenn Sie Schmerzen haben oder etwas brauchen.." Sherlock wollte die Situation noch entschärfen.

"Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Zeit dauernd hoch und runter zu rennen." Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte es ausgesprochen und sein Mitbewohner hatte es vernommen. Er war sich sicher das Mrs. Hudson und die restlichen Nachbarn in der Baker Street das vernommen hatten. Der Detektiv der vorher noch dicht hinter dem Doktor stand, entfernte sich nun mit ein paar Schritten und drehte sich wieder zur offenen Wohnzimmertür. Den Kopf hatte er gesenkt damit John nicht die Röte sah, die in seinen Wangen wieder aufstieg. In diesem Moment spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner rechten Schulter. Instinktiv verkrampfte sich Sherlock etwas.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte Sie langsam wirklich besser kennen." Der Detektiv entspannte sich ein wenig nach dem der Exsoldat sich beim ihm entschuldigte.

"Es war ein ... komplizierter Tag. Ich werde jetzt einfach ins Bett gehen. Wenn Sie über irgendwas reden wollen, dann können wir das morgen tun. Ich laufe ja schließlich nicht weg." John lachte kurz leise und ging mit seiner Gehhilfe an dem Größeren vorbei zur Küchentür. Dieser öffnete er und verschwand dann im hinteren Gang. Sherlock hörte nur noch wie seine Zimmertür geschlossen wurde. Danach war Ruhe um ihn herum. Wie versteinert stand er trotzdem immer noch am selben Fleck. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Hirn hin und her. Ernsthaft fragte er sich was gerade geschehen war. Ein wenig träge schloss er die Küchentür wieder und als er im Wohnzimmer stand schloss er auch die andere.

Das Genie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Er musste erkennen das er, was das rot werden betraf wieder recht hatte. Nur von einem leichten Rotschimmer konnte man hier nicht mehr reden. Es war einfach alles zu viel für ihn. Die Berührung. Der plötzlich so sanfte Ton des Blondschopfs. Die Entschuldigung. Auf einmal war es ihm für diesen Moment egal was seinen Mitbewohner dazu brachte so zu handeln. Er schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer aus, legte sich auf sein Sofa und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Das Essen wurde dabei vollkommen ignoriert, denn niemand konnte ihn hier so sehen. Deswegen ließ er für diesen einen Augenblick die Gefühle die in ihm hochkamen zu. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust um sein Herz zu beruhigen das vor Freude immer noch schneller schlug.

_Irgendwann werde ich der furchtlose Detektiv sein, für den John mich hält und dann werde ich.._

Doch weiter kam er gar nicht denn er war in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken. Seinem Kamerad in seinem Zimmer konnte nicht so schnell einschlafen. Eigentlich müsste der Doktor schon wissen das bei Sherlock war immer alles logisch und strategisch durchdacht war. Gefühle jedoch lassen sich nicht planen. Auch Johns Herz schlug in diesem Moment in einem schnelleren Takt. Seine Sachen schmiss er einfach über die untere Bettkante. Danach hatte er sich wieder das Schlafshirt übergezogen. Er machte es sich in Shorts und Shirt schon mal auf seiner Seite des Bettes gemütlich. Der Detektiv gab zu das er sich sorgen um ihn machte. Ihm war es schon vorher klar, so kalt wie jeder behauptete war das Genie lange nicht. Er wünschte sich diese Seite öfter an dem anderen sehen zu können. Träumerisch rief er sich die Bilder von heute Morgen wieder ins Gedächtnis. Als Sherlock zufrieden neben ihm schlummerte. Watson würde alles geben um diese sorgenlosen Gesichtszüge mal zu sehen wenn der Jüngere wach war. Doch dafür ist war der andere wohl zu Stur und zu eigenwillig.

So schloss nun auch Watson langsam die Augen. Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz seine Augen ausruhen, denn er wollte wach bleiben bis sein Bettnachbar kam. Doch kaum waren die Augen geschlossen da stellte sich sein Körper auf Tiefschlaf ein.

Die neugierige Vermieterin schlich sich wieder die Treppe hinunter. Als sie ihre beiden Jungs streiten hörte vermutete sie schon das Schlimmste. Deswegen wollte sie sich hochschleichen. Doch als sie im Hausflur stand hörte sie nur noch wie John irgendetwas flüsterte. Weil sie unten stand bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Ihre Ohren waren auch nicht mehr die jüngsten. Mrs. Hudson wartete ab bis sich die Türen schlossen, dann trat sie leise die Treppe empor. Dank ihres schlauen Mieters wusste sie wo sie hintreten musste um das knarren der Stufen zu vermeiden. Als sie aber oben angekommen war hörte sie nichts mehr außer Stille. Die ältere Dame ging daher die Treppe wieder hinab.

_Hoffentlich setzt Sherlock den armen John nicht so zu. Er ist er ein schlaues Kerlchen. Doch von Krankenpflege und Taktgefühl hat er keine Ahnung. Alles sehen die Beiden, nur einander nicht._

* * *

 

Mit einem lauten klirren zerbrach ein Weinglas an einer Wand. Der Inhalt lief an der weißen Oberfläche hinunter. Moriarty hatte es satt und lies es an dem nächst besten Gegenstand aus.

"Alles muss man selber machen!" Der Mann der vor ihm stand zuckte dabei etwas zusammen.

"Jetzt wo dieser Holmes von der Polizei..."

"Es ist mir egal von wem er überwacht wird!" Giftig starrte er seinen Handlanger an.

"Und es wird auch noch schneien. Weihnachten.."

"Sei still!" Befahl der Bösewicht und sein Hirn produzierte auf einmal eine für ihn grandiose Idee.

"Du hast recht." Dabei lächelte er fies und gelassen.

"Hab ich? Wenn Sie es sagen." Sein Untermann verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, aber er stimmte seinem Boss lieber zu als angeschrien zu werden oder es weitaus schlimmer zu treffen.

"Ich werde mich zwar noch etwas in Geduld üben müssen, aber wenigstens bekomme ich ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk und unsere zwei Baker-Street-Boys auch." Er grinste wieder hinterhältig, aber weil er das Glas zerschmissen hatte konnte er mit nichts auf seinen Plan anstoßen. Jim zuckte mit den Schultern hob die Flasche von seiner Lieblingssorte an und trank eine großen Schluck daraus.

"Die Zwei wollen doch nicht etwa ohne mich feiern..." Er lachte laut und setze die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch ab. Der andere Kerl im Zimmer beugte sich gerade seufzend zu den Glasscherben herunter um sie aufzukehren. Wollte er nicht das sein Chef später rein trat nur weil er mal wieder keine Lust auf Schuhe oder Socken hatte.

"..was findet er nur an dem Doktor. Sherlock ist so langweilig geworden... hui ich löse Rätsel und helfe Menschen...langweilig.." Der am Tisch Sitzende lallte eher vor sich hin weil der Wein nicht das einzige war was er diesen Abend schon zu sich genommen hatte. Der Handlanger hoffte dass der Alkohol bald noch mehr von seiner Wirkung zeigte und Moriarty damit endlich einschlafen würde.

"..idiotischer Sherlock.." Aber langsam gab er die Hoffnung auf das es früher geschehen würde. Also musste er sich wohl die ganze Nacht wieder mit dem angetrunkenen Kerl rumschlagen. Der auch noch gerne Gegenstände um sich warf.

* * *

 

Es war kurz vor zwei Uhr. Da schlug der Lockenkopf ausgeschlafen seine Augen auf. Er bisschen bereute Sherlock es das er nicht seinen eigentlichen Schlafplatz aufgesucht hatte. Aber sowas wie gestern Morgen durfte ihm nicht noch mal passieren. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und dachte trotzdem an die Nacht mit seinen Kameraden zurück. Es richtig einordnen konnte er das Gefühl neben jemanden aufzuwachen noch nicht. Doch war Doktor Watson schließlich nicht irgendjemand. Wieder fragte er sich ob der andere auch solche Gefühle verspürte wenn er neben ihm lag. Das Geräusch eines haltenden Wagens in ihrer Straße ließ ihn im Gedanken stoppen. Geschwind stand er von seiner Position auf und lief zum Fenster. Er sah den Grauhaarigen aus den Wagen steigen und wundert sich ein wenig warum Donovan um diese Uhrzeit noch wach war. sah. Flink drehte er sich in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer um und wollte seinen Mantel schnappen. Doch da bemerkte er ja das sein gutes Stück Stoff in seinem Zimmer lag. Also griff er erst zu seinem Mobiltelefon.

_'Bin gleich an der Tür. Ich rate ihnen dringend davon ab zu klingeln! SH'_

Schnell war auch auf senden gedrückt und der Detektiv verlor auch weiter keine Zeit als er zu seiner Zimmertür rannte. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlich geschmeidig hinein, nahm sich was er brauchte und tapste wieder hinaus. Es war zwar noch dunkel trotzdem konnte er seinen Freund dank der Stadtlichter gut erkennen. Dieser schlief ruhig und der Detektiv war erleichtert das John keinen seiner Albtraum befallenen Nächte hatte. Als er sich sein Mantel angezogen und runter zur Haustür lief erwartete ihn schon ein ungeduldiger Lestrade.

"Hey ich war gerade in der Nähe und.."

"Sparen Sie sich das. Für mich ist nur wichtig das ich was zu tun habe." Unterbrach ihn Sherlock der einfach auf den Polizeiwagen zu marschierte und nebenbei irgendwas von langweilig und Abwechslung brabbelte. Der grauhaarige DI zuckte also nur mit den Schultern. Ihm konnte es im Grunde egal sein was sich in dem Kopf des Genies abspielte. Wenn er nur nicht so neugierig wäre. Ihm kam es erst jetzt in den Sinn das es wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee war mit dem älteren Holmes eine Wette abzuschließen. Doch so einfach konnte er gar nicht verlieren. Er hatte nämlich auf den guten John gesetzt und wusste dieser würde dieser würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.

"Auch wenn unsere letzte Fahrt eher bescheiden verlief, muss ich doch sagen das es mir eher behagt wenn Sie heute am Steuer sitzen." Bemerkte Sherlock und begutachtete wieder die Akte von der er kurz verwundert aufschaute als der Inspektor keine Anstalten machte einzusteigen. Das Papier reichte ihm Sally stumm beim Einsteigen. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer Unachtsamkeit in Medley’s Wohnung.

"Ja ich bin selber froh darüber. Der Boss braucht dringend einen Kaffee." Als der eben Genannte endlich die Beifahrertür öffnete und einstieg, warf ihm Donovan nur einen abnormen Blick zu. Ohne Worte schmiss sie dann den Wagen an und fuhr zu dem Ort an dem sich der auf der Rückbank sitzende austoben sollte. Eigentlich konnte es Sherlock ja ganz recht sein das er endlich wieder was zu tun bekam, aber die Sorge um John sass ihm im Nacken.

_Wie albern. John ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann auf sich selber aufpassen. Ich werde noch mal durchdrehen. Konzentrier dich auf den Fall! Auch wenn du schon weist wer es ist. Tue bis zum Tatort hin gefesselt._

Belehrte er sich selbst und hielt sich den zum dritten Mal durchgelesenen Text vor die Nase.

"Wollen Sie das auswendig lernen?" Fragte Lestrade gewitzt. Sherlock sah ein das es mit dem vorgetäuschten lesen nicht klappte. Aber er wollte einfach nicht unhöflich sagen das er mit dem DI nicht reden wollte. Zumindest nicht über Dinge die in der Baker Street passiert sind oder passieren werden.

"Und wie läuft es so? Irgendwas passiert in letzter Zeit?" Redete der DI scheinheilig weiter und sogar die Fahrerin hob darauf konfus eine Braue. Wahrscheinlich aus Kummer das ihr Chef zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte und deswegen sich ein wenig aufgedreht benahm.

"Ich muss sagen ich stehe heute ein wenig neben mir. Spezifizieren Sie sich mal genau. Was sollte denn passieren?" Der kalte und scharfe Ton sollte den Gesprächspartner darauf hinweisen das er kein weiteren Fragen stellen sollte. Doch Lestrade konnte sich in diesem Punkt einiges heraus nehmen denn Sherlock brauchte ihn und das Yard. Wie ein Fisch das Wasser. Zumindest dachte er das.

"Also als ich neulich in ihre Wohnung geplatzt.."

"Wir sind da!" Donovan bremste scharf damit die beiden männlichen Insassen das auch bemerkten. Damit nickte der Detektiv Sally kurz dankbar zu bevor er geschwind ausstieg.

_Was denkt er sich? Das ich mit ihm, Mycroft und vielleicht noch Mrs. Hudson eine Kaffeeklatsch veranstalte? Vielleicht noch über meine Gefühle rede? Die sollen sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern!_

"Mister Holmes hier!"

_Donovan hat immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen meiner Verletzung. Aber wenn sie so drauf ist, könnte sie nutzbringender sein. Solange John nicht da ist bin ich ansonsten auf mich allein gestellt._

"Was wissen Sie schon über das Opfer?" Erkundigte sich Holmes dann bei der Frau. Denn erstens so wie es aus sah kann man den grauhaarigen Inspektor heute nicht wirklich gebrauchen und zweitens fiel dem Detektiv kein besserer Smalltalk ein. Da sie und Anderson ihn immer nur beleidigten, war diese Situation nun ein wenig unbehaglich für ihn. Lestrade war nur froh das es mal kein Geraufe am Tatort gab.

* * *

 

Den Schlafenden der noch in der Baker Street verharrte, wurde erst Stunden später durch die Türklingel geweckt. Das Geräusch ertönte einmal. Doch er fand dass der andere zur Tür gehen sollte. Nach einer Weile aber klingelte es aber noch mal. Also erhob sich John dann doch von seiner Position. Aber nicht ohne in den leeren Raum zu fluchen.

_Wenn er jetzt auf der Couch liegt und behauptet er wäre zu beschäftig um an die Tür zu gehen, dann verprügle ich ihn mit dem Freund hier._

Dabei stütze er sich auf seine Gehhilfe und trottete noch etwas Schlaftrunken durch die Wohnung. Das aber nur so lange bis ihm auffiel das er ja nur im Shirt und Unterhose da stand.

"John sind Sie schon wach? Hier ist Besuch für Sie." Rief die Vermieterin vom Treppenhaus aus. Er frage sich was er nun tun sollte, sein Bademantel hing schließlich noch oben in seinem Zimmer. Da viel ihm der blaue Morgenmantel seiner Mitbewohners ins Auge. Noch wollte er sich eine andere Lösung für das Problem suchen. Doch er hörte wie die ältere Lady und der Gast schon die letzten Stufen vor ihrer Tür erreichten und so schlüpfte er dann doch in das Stückchen Stoff.

"John?" Er drehte sich zu Mrs. Hudson um die mal wieder einfach die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Morgen John. Haben wir dich geweckt?"

"Sarah? Nein ich ehm.. war schon wach. Aber was machst du hier? Brauchst du mich bei der Arbeit jetzt doch?" Mrs. Hudson räusperte sich.

"Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen."

"Guten Morgen Mrs. Hudson. Es tut mir Leid das Sie extra zu Tür.." Wollte sich der Doktor entschuldigen aber die Vermieterin fiel ihm einfach ins Wort.

"Ist schon in Ordnung John. Das Treppensteigen hält fit. Ausserdem ist Sherlock heute schon früh aus dem Haus gegangen und Sie sollten ihre Hüfte im Moment mehr schonen als ich die meine." Dazu lächelte die Dame dann noch vergnügt. Sie wollte noch was sagen als sie erkannte was er da an hatte. Aber sie legte sich aber dann den Finger auf den Mund und lächelte kurz.

"Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen und da will ich nicht den Einkaufstrouble geraten."

"Oh Ok. Sie wissen nicht zufällig wo Sherlock hin gegangen ist?"

"Hm ich denke es war die Stimme vom DI Lestrade die ich heute Morgen noch hörte. Dann hat der Gute bestimmt wieder einen Fall zu lösen. Na ja besser als wenn er sich den ganzen Tag hier so gehen lässt. So jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los. Auf Wiedersehen." Sie richtete den Blick kurz an die Besucherin.

"Wiedersehen." Meinte diese freundlich. "John wir können uns ja später auf eine Tasse Tee zusammensetzen."

"Ok bis dann." Die Vermieterin war schon auf dem halben Weg nach unten als sie sich noch mal umgedrehte.

"Und noch was John. Sie sollten diese Farbe öfter tragen. Steht ihnen." Der Blondschopf schloss danach einfach die Wohnzimmertür. Einerseits war er froh das Sherlock aus dem Haus war, denn das hier musste er nicht unbedingt sehen. Doch andererseits würde das auch ganz schön langweilig für die nächste Zeit werden, wenn da nicht wie heute jemand wäre der sich mit ihm unterhält.

"Zu deiner Frage vorhin. Keine Angst für zwei bis drei Wochen kommen wir schon ohne dich klar. Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt." Gespielt zog John eine Schnute.

"Aber nicht das du jetzt so nen jungen Tv-Arzt angefordert hast und hinter her kommt keiner mehr weil ich wieder da bin." Sie lachte kurz.

"Du hast Sorgen. Nein. Du konzentrierst dich nur auf deine Heilung. Wie ich sehe bist du hier ja gut versorgt." Sarah konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen. Der Doktor sah wieder an sich runter.

"Jetzt fängst du auch noch an. Hör zu es war ein Versehen ok? Ich habe in der Eile meinen Bademantel nicht finden können." Die Gesprächspartnerin hob schützend die Hände hoch.

"Ist ja in Ordnung. Ich glaube dir. Verlegen brauchst du deswegen nicht gleich werden."

"Hey wäre es dir lieber gewesen wenn ich hier halb nackt gestanden hätte?" Beleidigt humpelte er in die Küche.

"Ich werde mich erst mal umziehen."

_Und das Ding hier verstecken. Wenn Sherlock heraus findet das ich seine Robe an hatte.. Darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken. Ich sollte vielleicht was darüber schütten, damit ich wenigstens ne Ausrede habe um es zu waschen. Aber was? Kaffee?_

Als er die Sachen von gestrigem Tag endlich anhatte, schmiss er sich den Morgenmantel über die Schulter. Anschließend wollte er dann auch noch versuchen das Bett zu richten. Er sah das Sherlock letzte Nacht nicht Bett war. Trotzdem versuchte er es positiv zu sehen. Schließlich hatte sein Kollege in der Nacht davor mal mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen und ein ausgeschlafenes Genie war besser als ein überdrehtes. So schlenderte er dann wieder auf drei Beinen in die Küche. Denn jetzt musste er sich selbst um sein Frühstück kümmern.

"Hier." In der Zeit in der er mit anziehen und Bett machen beschäftigt war hatte sich Sarah in der Küche selbstständig gemacht und Tee zubereitet.

"Danke. Aber sag mal musst du nicht arbeiten?" Sie war gerade dabei den Tisch mit essbaren Sachen zu decken.

"Ich habe heute frei und da dachte ich mir ich besuche dich mal. Wie ich sehe komme ich nicht ungelegen."

"Na ja. Wie du gehört hast ist Sherlock schon früh ausgeflogen und.."

"Moment!" Sie hob verdächtig die Augenbraue und sah ihm jetzt fragend ins Gesicht.

"Mit der Hüfte kommst du bestimmt nicht die Treppe hoch und runter oder? Sag schläfst du auf dem Sofa? Wenn das so ist dann kann ich dir auch mein.."

"Hey immer mit der Ruhe." Er legte der besorgten Frau die Hand auf den Arm.

"Sherlock war so nett und hat mir vorübergehend sein Bett angeboten." Das der Detektiv mit darin schlief erzählte er natürlich nicht.

"Oh." Gab die Brünette nur als Antwort und holte dann noch einen Teller heraus weil sie wusste wo alles stand. Sie war schließlich schon öfter hier. Der Blondschopf stand irgendwie nur mitten in der Küche und beobachtet sie dabei. John’s Gedanken schweiften mal wieder woanders hin. Ihm wurde etwas flau im Magen bei dem Gedanken daran dass dem Detektiv auffallen könnte, das er ihm eigentlich keine große Hilfe bei den Fällen ist.

_Was ist wenn er dann ab sofort immer alleine geht? "John ich habe unsere zusammen Arbeit bis jetzt akzeptiert und es gab hier und da auch heitere Momente aber.."_

"John! Hey noch da?" Sarah schnippte schon mit dem Finger vor den Augen des Blonden herum.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"An was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Ach nicht so wichtig. Ich muss erst mal was essen. Willst du nichts?" Fragte er sie höfflich. Nebenbei hing er die geliehene Robe über die Lehne des Stuhls auf dem er sitzen wollte. Er wollte das Ding ja nicht vergessen.

"Nein danke." Antwortete Sarah nur, denn bei all den Sachen im Schrank ist ihr das Essen wirklich vergangen.

"Tust du mir dann einen Gefallen. Kannst du mir ein paar Sachen aus meinem Zimmer holen die für ein paar Tage reichen. Dann musst du mir auch nicht beim Essen zu gucken."

"Natürlich." Schon verschwand die Frau nach oben und der Blonde setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch und fing an zu frühstücken.

* * *

 

"Dann bis zum nächsten Mal!" Rief der DI Lestrade noch aus seinen Wagen als er wieder in der Baker Street anhielt und den Schnüffler raus ließ.

"Ja und Donovan?" Bevor Sherlock rein lief musste er das noch loswerden.

"Ja?" Perplex sah sie zu dem Lockigen.

"Sie sind zwar nicht seine Frau. Aber wie ich sehe vernachlässigt die jede Plicht in der Ehe. Also sorgen sie dafür das er irgendwie Schlaf bekommt." Sie zeigte ein schwaches kurzes Lächeln.

"Geht in Ordnung. Sie sollten sich ihre.." Doch da schmiss Sherlock die Wagentür schon zu und machte sich zu seiner Haustür auf. Die Schlüssel hatte er auch schnell in der Hand. Nicht immer konnte er darauf hoffen das jemand die Tür öffnete. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechtet das er so lange brauchen würde. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt noch interessantere Themen die er mit seinem Mitbewohner teilen konnte. Der Detektiv hielt inne als er Gelächter von oben hörte. Erleichtert atmete er wieder aus als er die zweite Stimme als John’s Chefin erkannte. Beruhigt lief er also die Treppe zur Wohnung hinauf.

"N'abend Sherlock." Begrüßte ihn John wie immer freundlich.

"Na was Aufregendes erlebt? Oh Gott Sie bluten ja!" Bemerkte der Arzt dann etwas panisch als er seinen Mitbewohner richtig ansah.

"Guten Abend Mister Holmes. John komm wieder runter es ist nur ein leichter Schnitt."

"Miss Saywer." Begrüßte nun der Detektiv ihren Gast mit ein kurzen Nicken. Dann betrachtete er sich kurz im Spiegel.

"Und Lestrade hat mich so durch die Stadt laufen lassen." Sherlock hing sein Mantel auf und verschwand dann in Richtung Badezimmer um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer stand war auch sein Freund aufgestanden.

"Sehen Sie. Es ist halb so wild."

"Ist ja gut. Aber wenn Sie mich kurz vorbei lassen würden." Sherlock ging einen Schritt zur Seite und der Doktor humpelte in Richtung Badezimmer. Der Lockenkopf sah ihm kurz hinterher bevor er sich wieder der Besucherin widmen wollte. Die zu seinem Schreck stand die direkt vor ihm und das mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen im Gesicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das die Frau etwas wusste und das es für ihn schlecht ausgehen würde. Geduldig wartete Sarah darauf das sich die Badezimmertür schloss. Sie wollte sicher gehen das der Blonde hier von nichts mitbekam. Als der Moment eintraf fing sie an mit reden.

"Sie waren in seinem Zimmer?" Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe ihm ein paar Sachen von seinem Zimmer gebracht." Antwortete er und ging gelangweilt an ihr vorbei.

"Sie lagen in seinem Bett." Kurz erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung drehte sich dann aber wieder zu seiner Gesprächspartnerin um.

"Wie kommen Sie denn auf solch eine Idee?" Sarah blickte immer noch nach vorne.

"Es sah nur so aus als ob jemand darin gelegen hätte. Jemand der dunkle Locken hat. Denn ich fand ein Haar auf dem Kissen als ich es aufgeschüttelt habe. John ist ein ordentlicher Mann. Er macht nach den Aufstehen sicher jeden Morgen sein Bett." Der Lockenkopf könnte sagen das sie das erst mal beweisen soll das dieses Haar ihm gehörte. Aber langsam war er es leid alles abzustreiten wenn es doch der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch wenn er es ungern, sehr ungern tat musste er sie wohl bitten es nicht John zu erzählen.

"Und was sollte ich nach ihrer Meinung nach jetzt tun?" Ein wenig überrascht drehte such die Frau nun zu ihm um.

"Sie sagen das so als wolle ich Sie erpressen. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich den Eindruck erweckt habe. Aber nein. Sowas liegt mir fern." Verwirrt sah Sherlock sie nun an.

"Ich habe das Zimmer aufgeräumt und habe auch sein Bett gemacht. Ich habe John ein paar Sachen für die nächste Woche runter gebracht damit Sie nicht immer hin und her rennen müssen. Er wollte Sie nicht immer damit belasten wenn er etwas von oben benötigte." Es hätte Sherlock doch überhaupt nichts ausgemacht.

"Ich muss Sie dann aber doch um eine Kleinigkeit bitten?" Angespannt wartete er darauf das sie weiter sprach.

"Sagen Sie es ihm." Sein Blick wurde kälter und er wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.

_Langsam habe ich dieses Thema aber satt. Mein Bruder, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade und sie jetzt auch noch. Die schauen sich alle zu viele Romanzen an. Denn keiner von denen denkt voraus. John steht nicht auf Männer und wenn ich es ihm sage würde es das zerstören was wir hier haben. Wenn ich nur wüsste wann und warum das ganze angefangen hatte. Dann könnte ich mir vielleicht erklären warum es so ist. Wenn ich es ihm sage kann er es nicht löschen. Er ist nicht wie ich. John ist nicht in der Lage Dinge zu vergessen die unbrauchbar sind._

Wie sehr sich auch anstrengen würde, das Gefühl was er für seinen Mitbewohner hegte konnte auch er nicht von seiner Festplatte entfernen. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn aus seinen konfusen Gedanken.

"Sherlock? Sie können sich auch setzen." Etwas erschrocken drehte sich der Detektiv um.

"Wo ist Miss Saywer?"

"Sie ist gerade gegangen." Einerseits fand Sherlock das gut denn nun waren sie allein. Doch das war auch gleichzeitig das schlechte an der Sache.

"John wo ist eigentlich ihr Handy?"

"Gut das Sie mich daran erinnern. Ich muss mir nach der ganzen Misere unbedingt ein neues besorgen. Könnte ich mir morgen mal ihr Telefon ausborgen? Ich sollte noch mal mit Harry reden. Im nach hinein habe ich überreagiert. Schließlich meinte Sie es ja nur gut."

"Seien Sie froh das ihre Schwester sie nicht mit einem Helikopter verfolgt wenn sie mal ohne Abmeldung das Land verlassen." John musste daraufhin lachen.

"Und ja Sie können sich mein Handy ausleihen. Ich sollte morgen sowie so den ganzen Tag hier sein. John Sie hätten Lestrade heute sehen sollen."

"Seien Sie nicht so streng mit ihm oder darf ein Mann nicht glücklich sein wenn er verliebt ist?" Irritiert blickte das Genie seinen Kollegen an. Dieser hatte es sich mittlerweile auf der Couch bequem gemacht und trank seelenruhig den restlichen Tee den Sarah für ihn gekocht hatte.

"Ja ich glaube das er mit jemanden zusammen ist. Aber da erzähle ich ihnen ja nichts neues." War ihm was entgangen, dachte Sherlock durcheinander. Er glaubte dass der Inspektor sich nur um sein Äußeres in letzter Zeit kümmerte weil es mal angebracht war. Dass es für jemanden bestimmten war kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. Warum auch des DI’s Leben war nicht halb so interessant wie seins.

"Übrigens habe ich ihnen heute Mittag eine Pizza mit bestellt. Sie steht in der Mikrowelle. Man kann Sie doch wieder benutzen?" Sherlock stand auf und lief in die Küche bevor ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte und in seiner Brust wurde es wieder wärmer.

"Aber natürlich. Es waren doch nur Hühnerherzen John. Molly Hooper wollte mir keine menschlichen leihen." Antwortete er im normalen Ton und setzte wieder die gelangweilte Miene auf als er mit dem Pizzakarton und Besteck wieder ins Wohnzimmer wanderte.

"Irgendwann schaffen Sie mal das arme Ding. Sie sollten nicht immer so viel von ihr verlangen. Sonst könnte sie ihren Job verlieren." Der Lockenkopf nahm wieder in seinem Sessel Platz.

"Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber." Er nahm den Pizzakarton und öffnete ihn. Er erkannte das die Pizza schon geschnitten war, also würde er das Besteck nicht brauchen. Es wurden zwei Stücke verdrückt bevor Sherlock wieder etwas sagte.

"Ausserdem werden Leben damit gerettet. Da kann man sich nicht beschw...John hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Denn jetzt sah er den Arzt an und der warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zurück. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seinen Bruder. Dieser blickte auch immer so wenn er Kuchen wollte.

"Möchten Sie vielleicht ein Stück?" Doch da erwachte der Ältere aus seiner Fantasiewelt.

"Nein danke. Ich war wohl in Gedanken. Ähm ich werde jetzt wohl duschen gehen." Dann schnappte der Doktor seine Krücke und verschwand im Bad. Sherlock hingegen schaute etwas frustriert auf seine Pizza. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ja nicht ahnen das es nicht das Lebensmittel war das der Blonde wollte. Genervt schloss John die Badtür hinter sich.

_Muss ich öfter machen. Ihn anstarren. Gott, warum häng ich nicht gleich ein Geständnisplakat draußen auf. Damit es jeder gleich mitbekommt. Dann muss ich es wenigstens nicht immer wieder erklären._

Wütend auf sich selbst ging Watson duschen. In der Hoffnung das Wasser würde seine Gedanken genauso abkühlen wie seinen Körper. Als Sherlock seine Mahlzeit beendete hatte, öffnete er den Mülleimer in der Küche und stopfte den leeren Karton hinein. Er hatte die ganze Pizza gegessen. In letzter Zeit hatte er auch wirklich Hunger und er wollte seinen Freund mit seinen Essensgewohnheiten nicht zusätzlich eine Last sein. In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Tür und der Lockenkopf schritt wieder in das andere Zimmer. Nur um seine Vermieterin mit einem vollem Tablett zu sehen.

"Oh hallo Sherlock. Ich weiss es ist schon spät aber ich dachte ich bringe John etwas Tee und einen kleinen Snack. Seit wann bist du schon wieder da? Dann hätte ich dich mit eingeplant." Meinte die alte Dame etwas panisch denn sie wollte nicht das einer ihrer Mieter verhungern musste.

"Schon in Ordnung Mrs. Hudson. Ich habe schon gegessen." Die ältere Dame nickte nur beruhigt und stellte das Tablett auf den Sofatisch. Als sie sich wieder hoch beugte strahlte sie dem Detektiv mit einem wissenden Lächeln entgegen.

"Mrs. Hudson darf ich fragen warum Sie so guter Laune sind?" Denn Sherlock fand den Frohsinn etwas übertrieben für einen normalen Wochentag. Der Doktor war endlich fertig mit seiner körperlichen Reinigung und hatte sich auch schon frische Sachen angezogen als er die ältere Lady vom Flur aus vernahm.

"Darf ich mich nicht für euch freuen?" Schon wurde der Arzt etwas hektischer. Denn ihre Vermieterin reimte sich bestimmt etwas anderes zusammen als sie ihn in Sherlock’s Robe sah.

"Sherlock tu doch nicht so! Ich weiss es doch schon längst." Der Lockige zog nur konfus seine Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte sich ob Mrs. Hudson schon langsam am Altsheimer leidet.

"Ich bitte Sie mich aufzuklären. Denn irgendwie kann ich nicht ganz folgen Mrs. Hudson." Fordert er dann doch noch. Denn er mochte es doch nicht wenn er etwas nicht wusste.

"Ach du nun wieder." Sie winkte schmunzelnd ab.

"Aber ich habe John heute Morgen ge.."

"NEIN!" So schnell wie der Blonde konnte, wollte er ins Wohnzimmer marschieren und das Schlimmste verhindern. Doch dabei blieb er in der Eile mit seinem unechten Bein am Tisch in der Küche hängen und fiel eher mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Der Exsoldat kniff die Augen fest zusammen und machte sich auf den Schmerz bereit der sofort folgen sollte. Doch zur seiner Verwunderung traf das Erwartete nicht ein. Vorsichtig blinzelte John und nebenbei stieg ihm ein bekannter Duft in die Nase. Er roch ein teures Aftershave und ein dunkelblaues Dolce & Gabana Hemd tauchte in seinem Sichtfeld auf, als sich seine Augen vom festen zukneifen wieder regenerierten.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Kam jetzt ein Stimme von etwas weiter oben. Irritiert schaute er Sherlock nun in Gesicht.

"John?" Fragte der Jüngere noch mal nach, weil der Arzt ihn immer noch stumm anstarrte.

"Oh.. ehm natürlich. Ehm ..danke. Fürs auffangen meine ich." Denn Watson erkannte jetzt das sein Kollege vor ihm kniete und er praktisch in dessen Armen lag. Schnüffelnd fragte er sich ob der andere immer schon so gut roch. Wieder schloss er die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Für sowas hatte er jetzt keine die Zeit. Reiss dich ein bisschen zusammen, ermahnte John sich selbst und er startete den Versuch aufzustehen. Doch sein Gehstock lag zu weit weg als in der Position danach greifen wollte. Ohne groß mit der Wimper zu zucken ging Sherlock einfach in die Hocke griff dem Doktor unter die Arme und zog ihn vorsichtig hoch. Der Gestolperte konnte nicht fassen wie behutsam ihn Sherlock anfasste. Er hatte ihn immer für den groben Typen gehalten. Zumindest hatte er den Detektiv so mit anderen Leuten umspringen sehen. Hätte John noch etwas weiter gegrübelt wären ihm noch einige Dinge aufgefallen doch die Stimme seines Mitbewohners kam ihm dazwischen.

"Mrs. Hudson John scheint es nicht gut zu gehen. Ich muss Sie leider bitten.." Die ältere Lady nickte schon.

"Ich gehe schon. Es ist ja auch schon spät. Gute Nacht ihr zwei." Sie wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und marschierte aus der Wohnzimmertür.

"Sherlock ich.." Fing John entschuldigend an doch Sherlock unterbrach ihn schnell.

"Warten Sie!" Er hob dabei seine Hand um den Blonden vom Weitersprechen abzuhalten. Erst als das Genie die Tür unten zu gehen hörte richtete er den Blick wieder direkt auf den Älteren. Dieser hielt sich noch an den Oberarmen des größeren Mannes fest. John schämte sich etwas dafür, aber ohne seine Plastikhilfe war er recht unsicher auf den Beinen.

"Warum hatten Sie es auf einmal so eilig?" Erkundigte sich Sherlock nun streng. Denn er wollte das sein Freund so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wird. Da konnte er sich nicht solche Sachen erlauben. Der Ältere entschied sich gedanklich den andern gleich die Sache mit dem Morgenmantel zu beichten. Denn früher oder später würde es Sherlock so wieso erfahren. Umso besser wenn es aus seinem Mund kam.

"Ich habe ihren Morgenmantel angehabt." Danach sah John nur noch betreten zu Boden.

"John?" Sherlock hingegen verstand nicht ganz was das mit dem Sturz zu tun hatte.

"Ich habe ihren blauen Morgenmantel heute nach dem Aufstehen angezogen. Es klingelte an der Tür und ich wollte Mrs. Hudson und Sarah nicht halb nackt begegnen."

"Irgendwie denke ich Sie erwarten jetzt etwas von mir. Sagen Sie mir einfach was es ist. Denn Ratespiele hatte ich heute schon genug mit Lestrade." Brachte nun der Jüngere leicht ungeduldig hervor.

"Stört es Sie denn gar nicht? Ich habe Sie nicht mal vorher gefragt." John verstand die Reaktion seines Kollegen nicht ganz.

"Nein. Sollte es? John wir sind Mitbewohner und wie oft habe ich mir schon was von ihnen geliehen.”

“Ja das stimmt schon, aber ich habe die Ich-bitte-erst-um-Erlaubnis-Regel aufgestellt und jetzt erfülle ich sie nicht mal selbst. Noch dazu war es nicht ihr Lieblingsteil? Jetzt tuen Sie nicht so! Sie haben letztens diesen spanischen Kerl runtergeputzt weil er was auf ihr Hemd geschüttet hatte.”

“John der Mann hatte auch mit Absicht den Wein über mein Hemd geschüttet nur um mir als Entschuldigung sein Falschgeld unterzuschieben.” Doch den Exsoldaten stimmte das noch nicht zufrieden.

“Und was war mit der netten Kellnerin in der Bar die Straße runter?”

 _‘Die Frau flirtete einfach so unverschämt mit ihnen vor meinen Auge da ist mir halt der Kragen geplatzt.'_ Das hätte Sherlock geantwortet wenn die Situation anders wäre. Doch er schnaufte nur kurz und sagte statt dessen etwas wohlüberlegtes. Zumindest dachte er das es so war.

“Die war einfach tollpatschig. In dem Beruf ist das nicht gerade ein schöner Charakterzug. John wurde die Robe in irgendeiner Form beschädigt als Sie von ihnen getragen wurde?”

“Nein. Natürlich nicht.” Bestätigte der Doktor sofort mit einem Kopfschütteln.

“Und ich habe Sarah auch gebeten Sie unten zu waschen.” Der Lockenkopf zwinkerte kurz seine Enttäuschung weg. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen das sein Kleidungsstück nach John roch als nach Waschmittel.

“Und wo ist dann ihr Problem?” Erkundigte sich dann leicht seufzend. Der Doktor hörte das und faste es aber anders auf. Für ihn war klar dass der Detektiv doch wegen seiner Robe geknickt war.

“Ich weiss auch nicht. Sie sind mit ihrem Eigentum immer so...” Doch er wurde wieder mal unterbrochen.

“John es ist nur ein Kleidungsstück. Es ist nichts was ich nicht entbehren könnte.” Beide sahen sich auf einmal sonderbar an. John konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte und Sherlock konnte nicht glauben was er da von sich gab. Natürlich waren ihm seine Sachen immer heilig. Aber neben John war alles ersetzbar.

“Sherlock?” Der Doktor sah ihn fragend an und irgendetwas liess das Herz des Genies wieder schneller schlagen. War es die Nähe oder die Art wie John ihn anblickte? Sherlock wusste es nicht genau. “Ja?” Antwortete er voller Zuversicht. Doch war er sich gleichzeitig auch nicht sicher was er erwartete.

“Können Sie mir rüber zum Küchentisch helfen. Dann kann ich nämlich meine Krücke aufheben und selber stehen.” Der Jüngere blinzelte kurz diese konfusen Gedanken die von anderen Dingen handelten fort.

“Selbstverständlich.” Er hoffte dass es für John’s Ohren nicht so enttäuschend klang wie für seine eigenen. Normalerweise würde er in solchen Situationen in sein Zimmer verziehen. Doch sein Kamerad schlief ja im selben Zimmer. Also war das ja nicht möglich. Er half seinem Freund also hinüber zum Tisch wo er dann ungewollt von ihm ab liess sich nach der Gehhilfe bückte und sie John reichte. Er griff dann nach seinen Mantel und warf ihn geschwind über die Schultern. Ihm wurde diese Situation zu viel. Da rasten Dinge durch seinen Kopf die keinen Sinn machten und die unmöglich waren sie laut zu äußern.

“Wo wollen Sie hin?” Überraschte sah John den Lockenkopf wieder richtig an.

“Raus.” Meinte dieser nur und er drehte seinem Freund schon den Rücken zu.

“Bei dem Wetter? Egal was es ist, es kann sicher bis morgen warten." Sherlock blickte zum Fenster hinaus und musste erkennen das sich zu der Nacht auch noch Regen gesellte.

"Hören Sie, ich koche ihnen einen Tee. Das entspannt etwas." Schlug Watson vor und er wusste das er den Lockenkopf nicht freiwillig bei dem Sturm raus lassen würde. Innerlich machte er sich auf alles gefasst.

"Sie haben recht. Ich gönne mir vorher noch eine Dusche." Damit war eine von John’s Sorgen geplatzt und Sherlock verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in seinem in seinem Zimmer. Die Chance wurde auch gleich vom Arzt zum richtigen Luft holen genutzt. Geschafft lehnte er sich etwas gegen den Küchentisch und fuhr sich verärgert durch die Haare. Er konnte von Glück reden das der Detektiv aus dem Zimmer war. Denn er wüsste sonst nicht wie lange er das ausgehalten hätte.

_Können Sie mir rüber zum Küchentisch helfen?! Noch dazu habe ich mich so erbärmlich an seine Arme geklammert. Ich hätte ihn beinahe einfach zu mir gezogen und...Nein! Soll doch Mrs. Hudson denken was sie will. Doch sein Blick. Er war so voller Unruhe. Ach quatsch. Ich interpretiere da nur zu viel hinein. Er war sicher nur unzufrieden weil er jetzt nicht in seinen Morgenmantel schlüpfen konnte. Ich darf ihm nicht noch mal so nahe kommen. Oder ich sollte mich zumindest dabei besser unter Kontrolle haben. Wir sind Freunde und mir gefällt das Leben hier. Ich will nicht dass es durch irgendwas zerstört wird. Auch wenn ich dabei meine eigenen Gefühle beiseiteschieben muss._

Sherlock trat gerade wieder in die Küche als das Wasser die richtige Temperatur für den Tee erreichte. John wollte den Kessel schon in die Hand nehmen, doch das Genie war schneller.

"Setzten Sie sich John. Ich mach das schon." Der Blonde wollte zwar protestieren doch sein Körper fand das hinsetzen gar keine so schlechte Idee war. Ausserdem war der Lockenkopf frisch geduscht und roch für John’s Nase nicht gerade unangenehm. Da war aus dem Raum flüchten die beste Lösung. Also nickte er nur und machte sich auf ins Wohnzimmer wo er es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich machte. Als der Detektiv sich zu ihm gesellte reichte er der Blonden im Vorbeigehen den Tee. "Und?" Fragend sah Sherlock seinen Kameraden an während er sich in seinen Sessel setze.

"Heute was Spannendes erlebt?" Plötzlich nahm dieser Satz die ganze drückende Spannung die im Raum lag. Sherlock erzählte John gerne was für einen leichten und lang andauernden Fall er heute lösen musste. Alles fühlte sich wieder normal an während er die Kleinigkeiten des Puzzles seinem Blogger erklärte. Dieser hakte dafür hier und da nach bei Sachen die er nicht so recht verstand und natürlich bekam der Detektiv wieder Komplimente für seine Cleverness. Da stellte sich bei John wieder die Frage warum jemand wie Sherlock sich mit ihm abgab. Er war einfach, normal und hatte nicht den IQ des Detektivs. Trotzdem zog er ihn zu Fällen hinzu, lud ihn zum Essen ein und brachte es fertig das er im Alltag über die einfachsten Dinge lachen konnte und weil der Detektiv sie von anderen perspektiven betrachtete. Er konnte natürlich sagen das sein Mitbewohner genau so gute wie auch schlechte Seiten an sich hatte.

_Wie jeder andere auch. Doch mit der Zeit fange ich an Dinge zu mögen, die ich vor dem Einzug hier nicht ausstehen konnte. Noch dazu habe ich mich voll zum Hausmann entwickelt. Vom abwaschen bis staubwischen. Doch auch wenn ich mich beschwere, ich würde ich es nie so meinen. Verflixt bin ich hoffnungslos. Plötzlich versteht man die ganzen Songs die von Liebe und Herzschmerz handeln. Aber keiner dieser Lieder hat ne richtige Lösung für das Problem. Frei nach dem Motto: Selbst ist der Mann._

Damit richtete der Exsoldat wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit an den Mann gegenüber von sich.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Der grauhaarige DI liess sich kaputt in einen Sessel fallen als wäre es sein eigener. Er fuhr sich geschafft mit der Hand über die Augen.

"Ich habe doch gesagt das mein Bruder stur ist." Der ältere Holmes reichte dem Sitzenden ein Glas mit guten Wein. Sie hatten gerade zusammen gespeist und wollten sich nun noch etwas entspannen.

"Du solltest doch langsam selber wissen wie er ist." Greg nahm das Getränk dankend an und lehnte sich zurück um sich etwas zu erholen.

"Als ich ihn im Wohnzimmer überrascht habe da wirkte er ..."

"Du dachtest dass er gleich zu Dr. Watson rennen würde. Sherlock kann sowas Monate bis Jahre unter seiner Oberfläche verstecken. Er wird dir wahrscheinlich weiss machen wollen das du dir den Abend nur eingebildet hast. So lange bis du selbst daran glaubst. Nimm ihm das bitte nicht übel. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, er hat Angst."

"Selbst wenn John nicht dasselbe empfinden sollte.." Sein Gesprächspartner fiel ihm aber wieder ins Wort.

"Mein lieber Detektiv Inspektor. Sherlock liebt das dramatische und komplexe." Mycroft stellte sich jetzt neben den Sessel in dem Greg sass.

"Also?" Erkundigte er sich nochmals.

"Willst du damit sagen das er nicht mal in Betracht zieht das John genau so denken könnte. Das kann nicht sein. Sherlock Holmes der Mann der sich sogar das unmöglichste und absurdeste durch den Kopf gehen lässt. Jedes kleinste Detail wird von ihm von wirklich jeder Seite betrachtet und bei dem Problem steht er wörtlich gesehen nur davor und zuckt ahnungslos mit den Schultern." Mycroft stieß jetzt mit seinem Glas an das von Lestrade.

"Auf was stoßen wir denn dann bitteschön an?" Irritiert blickte ihn der DI nun an.

"Wenigstens auf uns." Antwortete der älter Holmes leicht grinsend.

"Na gut." Sagte der Grauhaarige lächelnd und trank das Gesöff in einem Zug aus.

"Dir ist klar dass du mich nachher wieder nach Hause fahren musst.” Es war keine Frage viel mehr ein Befehl, aber Mycroft’s Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch breiter.

“Sag mir wann deine Schicht morgen anfängt und ich bring dich zum Yard.” Der DI hielt ihm nun das leere Glas entgegen und lächelte genauso herausfordernd.

“Als ob du meine Schichtzeiten nicht schon kennst.”

* * *

 

Sherlock hingegen machte nebenbei auch Witze darüber wie unbeholfen Lestrade sich heute im Yard verhalten hatte.

"Lassen Sie ihn das bloss nicht hören. Sonst bekommen sie Yardverbot." Sagte der Doktor tadelnd, lachte dann aber trotzdem. Auch Sherlock konnte dann nicht anders und zog seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln hoch.

"Wie gesagt der Mann hat sich verguckt. Wir sollten uns für ihn freuen." John freute sich zumindest für Greg das dieser wenigstens mit seiner Herzensperson zusammen sein konnte. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke. Dem Arzt war nicht bewusst das sein Gesicht diesen auch wieder spiegelte, als er seine Tasse in die Hand nahm und etwas trinken wollte. Abrupt wurde auch Sherlock’s Miene ernster. Er bemerkte schon die ganze Zeit während ihrer Unterhaltung dass sein Gegenüber etwas plagte. Doch er wusste nicht wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte.

"John?" Der Blonde sah jetzt wieder auf.

"Ich weiss dieser Streit zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihnen geht mich wirklich nichts an." Er machte eine kurze Pause die sein Gegenüber auch gleich ausnutze.

"Sherlock es ist nicht .."

"Nein warten Sie. Lassen Sie mich ausreden. Wie gesagt es geht mich ja nichts an aber wenn Sie auch noch Probleme mit dieser Frau haben dann erzählen Sie es mir." Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn.

_Er hatte schon gestern sowas ähnliches erwähnt "..und das wegen irgend einer Frau." Da habe ich es aber einfach ignoriert. Er kann unmöglich Sarah meinen._

"Welche Frau Sherlock? Sie wissen sicherlich schon das Sarah bald heiratet und zwar nicht mich." Verkündete der Arzt und der Lockige verdrehte kurz darauf die Augen.

"Natürlich rede ich nicht von ihr. Ich meine Elaine Gross. Sie haben sich mit ihrer Schwester gestritten weil ihr das Leben was Sie hier führen nicht gefällt."

"Ja das stimmt aber was hat das mit Elaine zu tun?"

"Einerseits ist sie perfekt." Sherlock machte eine Pause und spülte mit seinem Getränk den ekelerregenden Geschmack herunter den der Satz mit sich brachte bevor er weiter sprach.

"Sie ist eine Karrierefrau John. Sie wäre für ein Techtelmechtel zu haben mehr aber auch nicht. Das ist andererseits jetzt ihr Problem richtig? Erst fanden Sie es für eine Affäre ganz passend, doch dann fingen Sie an sie zu mögen und sind jetzt deswegen gekränkt weil die Frau keine langfristige Beziehung bevorzugt." Jetzt trank er den Rest aus. Dann stand er auf um die Tasse in die Küche zu bringen und um unbemerkt tief Luft zu holen. Nebenbei fragte er sich ob es richtig war was er da von sich gab. Doch John der mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock sass lächelte nur und blickte in seine Tasse.

"Es kommt zwar sehr selten vor, aber es kommt vor." Meinte der Sitzende gelassen.

"Wie bitte?" Der Detektiv kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer denn er verstand nicht ganz was sein Mitbewohner ihm mitteilen wollte.

"Na das Sie falsch liegen." Der Lockenkopf hob die Augenbrauen an.

"Ich gebe zu da sind einige Aspekte die ich nicht ganz verstanden habe. Aber das lieg wohl an meinem beschränkten Wissen in dem emotionalen Bereich."

"So? Was ist es das Sie in 'meinem' Privatleben nicht verstehen?" Sein Gegenüber ignorierte die betonte Warnung mal wieder vollkommen und John packte nicht gleich mit der Wahrheit aus den ihn interessierte es in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging.

"Normalerweise werben Sie doch mehr um die Frauen. Da hat ihnen noch nie eine Verletzung dazwischen gestanden und doch haben Sie noch nichts gekauft. Zu Weihnachten meine ich. Es ist doch ein 'romantisches’ Fest. Menschen sind in diesen Tagen so sentimental. Sie könnten doch den Anlass nutzen und Miss Gross zu einer Beziehung umstimmen." Sherlock drehte sich dabei zum Fenster. Denn erstens konnte er nicht glauben was er da vorschlug und zweitens bemerkte er wie seine Fassade brach. Er fühlte sich schon wieder so ausgelaugt und das obwohl er sich doch gestärkt hatte. Es regnete immer noch wie in Strömen außerhalb des Hauses.

"Ne angeknackste Hüfte wirkt nun mal nicht gerade anziehend bei den Frauen." Witzelte der Exsoldat und machte sich daran mit der Krücke aufzustehen.

"Es ist zwar nett von ihnen dass sich darüber Gedanken machen, aber ich will mich wirklich erst mal etwas erholen. Die einzige Frau in meinem Leben für die nächste Zeit wird Mrs. Hudson sein." John lachte und machte sich jetzt auch mit seiner Tasse auf in die Küche. Wäre er nur noch ein paar Sekunden im Raum verharrt hatte er Sherlock’s fröhliche Miene mitbekommen. Eilig wollte der Detektiv seinem Freund folgen doch er bemerkte im Spiegel das er schon wieder so ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Dieselben Gesichtszüge zog er als sein Bruder ihm berichtete das John wieder aus dem Krankenhaus kommen würde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wuschelte sich wieder mal durch seine dunklen Locken.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Verwundert sah ihn Watson nun an und das Genie lehnte sich daraufhin gespielt cool an den Kamin.

"Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Warum fragen Sie?" Dabei legte er den Kopf leicht schief und hob eine Braue fragend. John’s Augenbrauen schoben sich dabei auch irritiert zusammen und er wollte schon nach haken. Doch dann kam ihm eine Gähnen dazwischen.

"Ja gut. Oh." Er blickte gerade auf das Tablett ihrer Vermieterin.

"Warum haben Sie nicht gesagt das Mrs. Hudson was gebracht hat? Na egal. Ich stelle es in den Kühlschrank.”

"Nein warten Sie." Unterbrach ihn der Größere hilfsbereit.

"Sie sind sicher müde." Wie aufs Stichwort musste John darauf noch mal gähnen.

"Gehen Sie ins Bett. Ich mach das schon." Ich komme auch gleich, wollte er noch hinzufügen. Doch er verkniff es sich gekonnt. Denn er sollte nach dem Fehltritt in der ersten Nacht lieber weiter auf der Couch schlafen. John sah ihn darauf kurz durch dringlich an.

"Ok." Antwortete er dann aber nur und machte sich schon auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

"Kommen Sie dann auch?" Rief der Blonde dann doch vom Flur aus. Denn ihm liess es keine Ruhe.

"Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge durchgehen. Sie wissen ja Scotland Yard möchte alles genau haben." Meinte der Dunkelhaarige daraufhin und er versuchte dabei so ehrlich wie möglich zu klingen. Es war ja nicht ganz gelogen. Sherlock hatte tatsächlich etwas Papierkram vom Yard herumliegen. Auch wenn es nur Arbeit von ungefähr zehn Minuten war.

"Ach so." Hörte Sherlock nur noch, bevor seine Zimmertür sich öffnete und dann wieder schloss. Jetzt wo er wusste das John außer Sichtweite war ließ er das Grinsen wieder zu. Er war so verdammt froh dass John sich von der Frau losgesagte hatte. Es dauerte bestimmt noch einen oder zwei Monat bis sein Kollege wieder richtig auf eigenen Beinen stand, aber das war für ihn in Ordnung. Ihn sollte es wirklich nicht so glücklich machen, denn schließlich hatte sein Mitbewohner schmerzen. Doch der Gedanke das der Arzt für die nächste Zeit nur ihm gehörte ließ sein Herz wieder vor Begeisterung schneller schlagen.

Er räumte Mrs. Hudson’s Snack in den Kühlschrank. Dann setzte er sich tatsächlich an den Papierkram von Lestrade. Nach einigen Minuten sah er auf, denn er hatte mal wieder eine Eingebung. Irgendwie war es ja seine Schuld das John’s Handy weg war, also warum kaufte er ihm nicht einfach ein neues. Sherlock wollte schon an Johns Laptop gehen, doch er wollte diesem ja nicht die Überraschung verderben. Also setzte er sich mal an seinen. Fest nahm er sich vor eins zu finden dass John besser zusagte als das alte Gerät. So verbrachte er fast zwei Stunden damit für seinen Kollegen ein neues Mobiltelefon zu finden.

Doch plötzlich zog sich eine Kälte durch den Raum die ihn leicht frösteln liess. Er hatte in seinem Eifer das Feuer völlig vergessen und er bemerkte auch nicht das es dunkel wurde als er auf den Bildschirm starrte. Es half alles nichts und zum Glück hatte er sich vorhin schon seine Schlafsachen angezogen. Also schaltete er den Laptop aus und schlenderte etwas frustriert zur Couch hinüber. Auf die liess er sich mal wieder gekonnt fallen. Sie war kalt und er hatte heute nicht mal eine Decke geschweige denn seine Robe zur Verfügung. Vielleich hätte er John doch noch mal danach fragen sollen. Natürlich besass er noch andere. Doch die befanden sich ja alle in seinem Zimmer und er wollte den Doktor nicht wecken. Denn der Detektiv war sich sicher das dieser schon tief und fest schlief.

Verärgert schnaufte er vor sich hin, denn den Kamin noch mal anzuheizen würde erstens eine Weile dauern und zweitens müsste er dann immer nach dem Feuer schauen. Schlafen wäre da also nicht drin. So schloss er einfach die Augen und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen. Mehr als kalte Füße kriegen konnte ihm dieses Mal nicht passieren. Da lag er eine Weile so da und lauschte dem Regen der immer noch an die Scheibe prasselte. Ein pfeifen drang durch den Kamin den der Wind trieb draussen auch noch sein Unwesen. Sherlock wollte sich auf das Ausruhen konzentrieren doch es schien nicht so recht zu klappen. Er dachte an den Arzt und an die Zeit die sie demnächst gemeinsam verbringen werden. Da viel ihm das Wegtreten ins Traumland schon leichter auch wenn seine Hände und Füße sich schon langsam kalt anfühlten. Wenn er aber dafür angenehme Träume hatte, war das für den Detektiv mehr als entschädigt. Er dachte so fest an seinen Kameraden das er ihn schon fast wahrnehmen konnte. Er atmete einmal tief durch die Nase. Seltsamerweise konnte er dessen Geruch plötzlich wirklich wahrnehmen. Fast zur selben Zeit spürte er wie sich etwas Hartes gegen seinen Rücken presste. Er hatte nicht mal die Chance nachzuschauen was es war, denn mit einem Ruck lag er plötzlich auf dem Fußboden. Verärgert richtete er den Blick nach oben. In der Dunkelheit konnte er natürlich die Umrisse seines Mitbewohners trotzdem erkennen.

"Was sollte das werden?" Verärgert stand er langsam auf und rieb sich die Stelle wo die Krücke ihn erwischt hatte.

"Ich dachte Sie waren schon am Sofa festgefroren." Sherlock bemerkte das der Doktor sein Stock zwischen der Couchlehne und seine Rücken steckte und ihn dann so mit einer einfachen Bewegung von dem Möbelstück runter schob.

“Ich wusste doch das Sie wieder auf dem Sofa schlafen. Dann auch noch ohne Decke und das Feuer haben Sie auch noch ausgehen lassen. Wie warm is es hier? Fünf Grad?”

“Eigentlich ist..” Doch der Blonde lies dem Jüngeren nicht mal die Möglichkeit zum Ausreden.

“Das war eine theoretische Frage Sherlock. Wollen Sie hier erfrieren. Sie sind müde. Da hinten ist ein leeres bequemes Bett. Na gut halb leer. Aber was brauchen Sie denn noch?” Der Größere trat näher an seinen Mitbewohner heran um ihn richtig anzusehen. Der Blonde wirkte für ihn nicht gerade verschlafen.

“John haben Sie gewartet? Auf mich?” Der Detektiv fand es ein bisschen unlogisch denn der Exsoldat hatte schließlich ein Bett für sich alleine. Der Doktor hoffte nur es dunkel genug war um seine Verlegenheit nicht zu sehen.

“Natürlich auf Sie. Auf wenn denn sonst?” John ließ Sherlock erneut keine Zeit zum Antworten. Denn auch wenn es nicht sehr hell hier war, der Blick des Jüngeren war trotzdem stechend scharf.

“Wollen Sie etwa die Aktion vom letzten Mal wiederholen? Nichts da! Ich bin zurzeit der einzige der hier jammern darf.” Mit einer Handbewegung wollte er Sherlock dann zu seinem Zimmer weisen. Doch der stand einfach nur wie angewurzelt da. Plötzlich blitze es und es war für zwei Sekunden heller im Raum. Auch wenn John diese Situation unangenehm war sah er seinen Freund trotzdem die ganze Zeit an. Er wusste aber nicht ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war.

“Sherlock?” Denn als es hell wurde sah er nicht das Gesicht des kühlen und cleveren Mannes. Der Lockenkopf sah ihn so verloren an. Watson würde nichts lieber tun als den Mann vor sich in die Arme zu schließen und ihm versichern das alles gut würde. Doch das hier war Sherlock Holmes. Er wusste nicht ob solche Gesten bei ihm willkommen waren.

“Na los!” John ignorierte seine Was-Wenn-Gedanken einfach und packte den anderen am Handgelenk und zog ihn zum Schlafzimmer.

“Sie denken auch ich habe die ganze Nacht Zeit.” Der Blonde wollte so gut es ging die aufkommenden Gefühle runter spielen. In Sherlock’s Zimmer angekommen schaltete er das Licht an, aber er liess das Handgelenk des anderen nicht los. Gespannt sah er in das Gesicht seines Freundes, doch es war wieder wie immer.

_Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet? Ich bin wahrscheinlich erledigt und sehe schon Sachen die gar nicht da sind. Doch was ich mir nicht einbilde ist das seine Hände eiskalt sind. Der holt sich noch mal was weg._

Unbemerkt liess er den Gehstock fallen und ging mit dem Detektiv um das Bett herum und zog dessen Decke zurück.

“Da legen Sie sich hin!” Sherlock gehorchte aufs Wort. Er blickte John trotzdem weiter stumm an.

“Hier nehmen Sie meine Decke. Erstens sie ist etwas dicker und zweitens schon warm.” Er deckte den Mann behutsam zu wie ein Kind.

“Und ich will jetzt keine Einwände hören. Es wird geschlafen!” Dann lief er wieder um das Bett herum um das Licht aus zu schalten und es sich auf seiner Seite bequem zu machen. Er versicherte sich noch dass sein Mitbewohner gut zugedeckt war um sich dann mit dessen Bettdecke hinzulegen.

“Aber..” Kam es dann doch leise von hinten den der Blonde wandte Sherlock den Rücken zu.

“Schlafen!” Wiederholte der Exsoldat nur und schloss endlich die Augen. Denn natürlich hatte er diesmal die ganze Zeit auf seinen Kameraden gewartet. Er würde doch nicht zusehen wie sich der andere erkältet oder schlimmeres. Das Genie seufzte nur leise zufrieden. Denn ein Bett war schon mal viel angenehmer und John’s warme Decke war noch besser. Sherlock wollte sich gerade gar nicht beschweren sondern nur mitteilen das sein Kollege fast sieben Schritte ohne Plastikhilfe gegangen war. Er konnte nicht anders als John die ganze Zeit ansehen. Einerseits wollte er herausfinden warum er auf ihn wartete. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er denn Doktor auch nicht einfach fragen. Für John war das Warten vielleicht unbedeutend. Doch für Sherlock war es so viel mehr. Abrupt drehte sich der Arzt auf den Rücken und richtete dann denn Blick zu ihm.

“Können Sie auch nicht schlafen?” Das Anstarren machte den Doktor nervös. Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige nur seine Rückseite bisher sah, er konnte den Blick fühlen.

“Können Sie bitte aufhören mich so anzusehen!” Er bemerkte selber dass er gereizt klang und seufzte kurz. Sherlock gehorchte trotzdem aufs Wort und richtete sein Blick jetzt an die Decke des Zimmers. Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Ton doch Watson packte dann das schlechte Gewissen weil er Sherlock ohne Grund anmotze. Schließlich sollte er das Verhalten des andern schon gewöhnt sein.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin halt einfach etwas genervt gewesen ok? Ich meine Sie liegen im Winter im T-Shirt und ner leichten Hose in dem kalten Wohnzimmer. Das hier ist doch ihr Bett und ihr Zimmer." John machte eine kurze Denkerpause.

"Oder haben Sie doch Schuldgefühle wegen den Sache hier?" Er klopfte sich dabei leicht auf die Hüfte.

"Wie gesagt Sie hatten die Waffe nicht in der Hand und.." Jetzt legte der Detektiv den Kopf zur Seite und sah den Blonden wieder an. Dieser brach dadurch seinen Satz ab und wartete dass der Lockenkopf etwas äusserte. Doch Sherlock blieb stumm. Also warf John seinen Blick dafür jetzt nach oben um dem stechenden Augenpaar zu entgehen.

"Ähm, wie gesagt Sie müssen sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Ziehen Sie morgen mit Lestrade wieder ihre Runden? Ach ja tun Sie mir einen Gefallen. Ärgern sie demnächst Sergeant Donovan nicht so sehr. Da fällt mir ein, Sie haben doch was von Geschenke finden geredet. Bald ist schon wieder Weihnachten. Da geht der ganze Kaufstress wieder los. Ich muss mir unbedingt überlegen wie ich an Geschenke komme. Übers Internet bestellen wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber teurer wird das auch. Versandkosten und so. Dann ist da noch die Frage wer was bekommt. Also da hätten wir Mrs. Hudson. Vielleicht ein neues Teeservice oder so ein Backautomaten. Ach ja, denn Nachbarn müssen wir auch was kleines schenken dafür das sie ihr Gefiedel ertragen. Bei Molly wird das leicht sein. Es muss nur mit Katzen zu tun haben. Bei Greg wird es wieder schwieriger. Dann sind da noch die anderen im Yard und ihr Bruder. Gott da müssen Sie mir echt helfen Sherlock. Sie können doch deduzieren was die Leute so brauchen. Aber nichts Gemeines. Ok vielleicht bei Anderson. Dann hab ich da noch Harry und Clara. Hm? Auf jeden Fall etwas für das Baby. Aber keine Sachen. Die wachsen doch so schnell. Oder ich könnte was zur Ausstattung beisteuern. Wenn ich sie morgen anrufe darf ich das bloss nicht vergessen. Da wären noch einige. Aber ich sollte morgen einfach ne Liste anlegen." Er gähnte einmal herzhaft.

"Sagen sie Sherlock? Sind Sie morgen den ganzen Tag da oder.. Sherlock?" John drehte denn Kopf jetzt wieder zu seinem Bettnachbarn und konnte es nicht fassen was er da sah. Er redet sich hier den Mund fusselig und hat es dabei auch noch geschafft den Lockenkopf in den Schlaf zu langweilen. Der Blondschopf lächelte und zog seine Bettdecke in die sein Kamerad nun gewickelt war, ihm noch etwas über die Schultern.

_Sturkopf. Aber hoffentlich ist das jetzt geklärt. Gott steh mir bei wenn ich ihn jetzt jeden Abend zwingen muss in sein Bett zu gehen. Mama Holmes hatte es zur mancher Stunde bestimmt nicht leicht._

"Gute Nachte Sherlock." Flüsterte er noch bevor er sich wieder richtig hinlegte und die Augen schloss. Natürlich hatte John daran gedacht dass der Jünger sich wieder im Bett breit machen würde. Doch insgeheim hoffte er ein wenig darauf.

Die Sonne war es die es für den Exsoldaten am nächsten Morgen unmöglich machte die Augen weiter geschlossen zu halten. Es war einfach zu hell. Ausserdem dürstete es seinem Körper nach Bewegung. Langsam mit etwas Vorfreude öffnete er also die Augen. Denn heute konnte er sich daran erinnern in welchem Bett er sich befand. Mit eine wenig Selbstbeherrschung versuchte er nicht zu grinsen. Doch als er sich an das Tageslicht gewöhnt hatte musste er enttäuschend feststellen das er diesmal wirklich alleine im Bett lag. Was noch schlimmer war, das Bett auf der andere Seite war gemacht.

Prüfend legt er seine Hand auf die andere Seite und stellte erleichtert fest das es noch leicht warm war. Also spielte ihm sein Kollege gestern Abend nicht den Schlafenden vor. Etwas froh darüber stand er auf und merkte denn stechenden Schmerz wieder in der Seite. Scharf zog er die Luft ein und bückte so gut es ging nach seiner plastischen Hilfe. Er liess den gestrigen Abend vor seinen inneren Auge nochmal Revue passieren und bemerkte dass er ohne Stock gelaufen war.

_Na toll. Erst klammere ich mich an Sherlock wie Koala an nen Eukalyptusbaum und hinter her laufe ich ohne dem Ding hier herum. Jetzt weiss ich auch warum er mich gestern so angestarrt hat. Wenn das so weiter geht dann wirst du mein treuster Freund auf Ewigkeit._

Dachte der Doktor als er sich auf das Plastikteil stützte. Er gruselte sich etwas davor. Schließlich ist sein Ziel wieder mit dem Detektiv durch London zu streifen. Doch fürs erste musste er sich aber mal anziehen. Er tat dies auch in ziemlich wackeligen Bewegungen. Ihn wunderte es nur warum der Schmerz heute so stark war.

_War hier ein Hula-Hoopkontest durch den ich geschlafwandelt bin? Ich muss mir nachher unbedingt ne Schmerztablette einwerfen._

Als er fertig war schritt er erst mal ins Badezimmer und dann kitzelte etwas seine Nase. Denn es roch nach frischen Kaffee und John hoffte auf zwei Dinge. Erstens das er auch eine Tasse bekam und zweitens das er genießbar war. Nun hatte er wieder etwas worauf er sich freuen konnte. Was seinen Start in den Tag immer verschönerte. Was der Doktor nicht schön fand war sein Anblick im Badezimmerspiegel. Er musste sich wirklich rasieren. Insgeheim wollte er ja auch ansehnlich für eine gewisse Person aussehen. Also machte er sich schnell ran ans Werk. Aber auch vorsichtig. Denn er musste sich mit dem einfachen Gerät zufrieden geben. Für den Elektrischen brauchte er neue Batterien. John nahm sich also Zeit um sich nicht selbst zu schneiden. Danach wusch er sich das Gesicht und warf einen letzten Blick zu seinem Spiegelbild. Egal was er erwartete, es war auf jeden Fall nicht das was er sehen wollte. Leicht geknickt musste er zugeben das er nicht nur erschöpft aussah sondern das er auch langsam alt wird. Seine Schwester würde ihn auslachen wenn sie wüsste wie er plötzlich von sich selber dachte. Es war aber wie es ist. Natürlich fand John sich nicht wirklich hässlich. Das dachten die Damen ja auch nicht die ihn ohne Grund anflirten. Er war einfach vom Leben und vor allem vom Krieg gezeichnet worden. Ob man stolz darauf sein sollte oder nicht. Es war ihm egal. Denn ein kleiner Teil in seinem Kopf sagte ihm das es nicht genug war. Der Teil der zwischen Vernunft und Sehnsucht lag.

"John?" Erschrocken vernahm er nun die Stimme des Lockenkopfes. Seufzend schleppte er sich also zur Badtür und öffnete sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen Sherlock." Dabei sah er seinem Gegenüber nur flüchtig an bevor er auf die Küche zu steuerte. Der Größere folgte seinem Kollegen sofort.

"Sie haben den Tisch gedeckt?" Verwundert blickte John auf den Küchentisch. Was ihn so verwunderte war das er nicht schon wieder mit chemischen Experimenten verseucht war.

"Ich hatte so wieso nichts Besseres zu tun." Gab der Größere schulterzuckend preis. Da der Arzt seinen Komparsen nicht richtig ansah bemerkte er auch nicht das der andere ihm auch auswich. Den Sherlock brachte das Frühstück nicht ohne Grund auf den Tisch.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?" Erkundigte er sich nebenbei während er vorgab die Zeitung zu studieren.

"Ich sollte wohl später doch eine Schmerztablette nehmen. Im Sitzen geht es etwas aber im Stehen.. Gott da wird dir jeder Knochen plötzlich bewusst.." Der Blonde beschwerte sich noch weiter doch der Lockenkopf war schon wieder in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt. Er grübelte darüber nach ob er seinem Freund erklären sollte das es seine Schuld war ihm die Hüfte heute so schmerzte. Doch er verwarf die Idee gleich wieder. Denn wenn er es erzählen würde wäre die Stimmung gleich wieder im Keller. Wenn der Arzt schon hier festsass da sollte er es ihm so angenehm wie möglich gestalten. Der Detektiv erwachte heute Morgen natürlich viel früher als der Doktor. Doch er fand sich in einer Pose wieder die schwer war zu verlassen. John lag normal auf den Rücken und dabei hatte er alle viere von sich gestreckt. Er wusste nicht mal wie das nachts passiert war. Denn Sherlock’s Körper war mehr oder weniger an den anderen gepresst. Sein Kopf lag auf der Brust des Doktors gebettet. Dabei hörte er immer dessen gleichmäßigen und beruhigenden Herzschlag. Mit seinen beiden Armen hielt er sich dicht an den anderen gedrückt. Der eine Arm über den Brustkorb des Blonden und der andere Arm darunter. Sherlock wunderte es wirklich das ihm nicht der Arm eingeschlafen war.

Aber als ob das nicht schon genug war. Sein linkes Bein hatte er auch noch quer über die Beine des Exsoldaten geworfen. Als das Genie erwachte schockte ihn die ganze Misere natürlich. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Doch für Panik war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Kurz überprüfte er noch die Lage um sicher zu gehen das der andere Mann noch schlief. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf um sich von dem Schlafenden langsam und vorsichtig zu lösen. Doch es war noch dunkel draußen und es war kein Wecker gestellt. Sherlock wusste das es falsch war so eine Chance auszunutzen. Aber er tat es trotzdem. Er zog seinen rechten Arm unter John’s Rücken hervor und auch sein Bein zog er mehr zu sich. Doch seinen Kopf bettete er wieder langsam auf die vorherige Stelle. Wäre sein Kollege vorzeitig aufgewacht, hatte er natürlich genügend logisch klingende Ausreden parat. Jetzt wo er mit dem Blonden am Tisch sass, bereute er die Sache ein wenig. Nicht nur das er es tat in dem Wissen das so etwas nie passieren würde wenn der Arzt wach war. Doch es war so egoistisch von ihm. Sein Mitbewohner wurde schwer verletzt und das durch ihn. Dennoch hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun als die Umstände zu nutzen und sich an den Mann ran zu machen. Bei dieser Erkenntnis drehte sich bei Sherlock der Magen um. Er trank eine großen Schluck des Kaffees den er sich selber vorher eingegossen hatte. Doch das schlechte Gefühl blieb in ihm sitzen.

"..na ja rum jammern hilft da auch nicht. Haben Sie heute irgendwas vor?"

"Nein. Ich sagte doch schon das Sie mein Mobiltelefon nutzen können. Auch wenn ich ausgehen sollte, ich werde es ihnen dann hier lassen. Sie müssen hier ja schließlich nicht vor Langeweile eingehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie irgendwenn einladen. Ich meine nur mit mir und Mrs. Hudson als Gesellschaft.."

"Sherlock." Der Ton des Blonden ließ ihn stoppen, die Zeitung nahm er aber nicht herunter.

"Was ich eigentlich meinte war.." John räusperte sich kurz und darauf riss der Detektiv doch das Papier herunter und betrachtete seinen Tischnachbarn genauer.

"Wenn Sie doch hier sind da dachte ich ..ehm.." Der Ältere kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah etwas verzweifelt auf den Tisch. Doch der lieferte ihm auch nichts zum Weitersprechen.

"Sie wissen schon." Brachte er dann heraus und Sherlock zog irritiert seine Augenbrauen zusammen und lehnte sich mehr nach vorne um das Gesicht des Doktors besser untersuchen zu können.

"John sind Sie nervös?" Auch wenn er die Frage stellte verstand er sie selber nicht. Warum sollte John nervös werden? Das machte keinen Sinn und doch waren die Anzeichen da. Der Älter mied den Blickkontakt, leckte sich nebenbei die Lippen und stammelte vor sich hin. Stark versuchte Sherlock sich daran zu erinnern wann er den anderen das letzte Mal stottern gehört hatte.

"Pah warum sollte ich nervös sein? Also wirklich. Sind Sie heute Morgen nicht richtig ausgeschlafen." John wollte dabei so überzeugend klingen wie möglich. Betete der Blondschopf innerlich. Auch er versuchte nun mit Kaffee alles herunter zu spülen bevor er weiter sprach.

"Wie dem auch sei. Ich dachte nur wenn Sie dann hier sind sollten Sie Lestrade zu uns einladen." Innerlich klopfte sich der Blond auf die Schulter für die Ausrede.

"John er hat doch eh nichts Neues für mich." Egal was das Genie vorher im Gesicht des Arztes sah. Es war mit einem Mal wieder verschwunden. Konfus lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.

"Passen Sie auf! Ich bestelle ihn her mit dem Grund dass Sie vor Langerweile die Wände hoch gehen. Er bringt dann ein paar ältere Fälle und ich kann ihn ein bisschen über seine neue Flamme löchern."

"Dafür das Sie mir immer erzählen das ich die Privatsphäre anderer Leute mehr respektieren sollte...Warum interessiert Sie das so mit wem der DI zusammen ist?"

"Erstens sind wir Freunde und mich würde es auch interessieren mit wem Sie zusammen wären. Man will ja wissen ob die Person es gut mit den Freunden meint." Der Lockige rollte darauf nur mit den Augen. Dann stand er auf, nahm sein Geschirr und drehte sich zur Spüle damit er das Lächeln heraus lassen konnte das sich in ihm gerade anstaute. Dann ließ er es wieder verschwinden und drehte sich gelassen wieder um.

"Gut zu wissen an wessen Rockzipfel ich mich klammern muss wenn die Welt da draußen so grausam zu mir ist." John schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

"Sehr lustig. Aber Sie werden nicht mehr so vorwitzig sein wenn die Frau Lestrade dazu bringt weniger zu arbeiten. Ja dann ist es aus und vorbei. Denn Dimmock is ja so ein Fan von ihnen." Der Dunkelhaarige presste seine Lippen etwas verärgert auf einander. Denn daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Das Lestrade irgendwann nicht mehr arbeiten würde.

 

"Warum haben Sie das nicht viel früher erwähnt? Sie haben Recht. Wir müssen uns dazwischen stellen. Wir hätten später zwar so noch genug Fälle. Aber ohne Scotland Yard wird es schwierig nicht kriminell zu werden und John ich kann Sie auch nicht dauernd irgendwo raus boxen. Auch meine Mittel sind dann begrenzt." Kurz sah er zu seinen Mitbewohner ob der Satz bei ihm Anklang fand doch der Arzt hörte wieder mal nicht zu. Zumindest schien es so denn er grinste vor sich hin und starrte gebannt auf seine Tasse. Wenn der Detektiv Gedanken lesen könnte würde er nur ein Wort erkennen.

_Wir....Er sagte wir. Das heißt das er denkt das ich auch an zukünftigen Fällen teilnehme. So ne kleine Sache sollte mich nicht so glücklich machen._

Als er wieder nach oben blicken wollte war sein Kollege mit seinem Gesicht dicht vor seinem. Wieder hatte Sherlock konfus die Brauen zusammen geschoben.

"Geht es ihnen heute wirklich gut? Rufen solche Verletzungen auch Stimmungsschwankungen hervor?" Ein kurzes Blinzeln ließ den Exsoldaten wieder Herr über sich werden.

"Sie sind heute ein Witzbold was?" Er rutschte etwas mit dem Stuhl zurück um aufzustehen und um vor Sherlock’s Nähe zu flüchten.

"Nein. Was ich eigentlich noch sagen wollte war das es mich nicht nur aus Sorge interessiert mit wem sich unser guter DI trifft."

"Oh nein. Dr. John Watson hat Hintergedanken." Gespielt geschockt fasste das Genie sich an den Kopf.

"Sie wollen wirklich das ich Sie mit dem Ding hier verdresche oder?"

"Seien Sie doch mal ehrlich. Wer kann es schon sein mit dem er sich trifft. Er muss viel arbeiten. Wenn Sie mit ihm in eine Bar gehen, wie viele Frauen nimmt er dann mit zu sich?" Doch der Doktor kam nicht mal zum Luft holen für die Antwort.

"Ja genau. Keine. Es muss jemand sein der ständig in seiner Nähe sein kann ohne das es groß auffällt. Jemand denn wir wahrscheinlich auch kennen." Beide sahen nun in die Luft und dachten scharf nach. Sherlock war nur noch froh das er sich von dem Bettthema ablenken konnte. Den Blondschopf störte die Sache ein wenig. Das Problem war nicht das der Inspektor sich mit jemanden traf. Sondern das John einen Punkt übersehen hatte der zur Lösung des Rätsels führte.

_Vielleicht Anthea. Schließlich ist er schon öfter in Mycroft’s Limo mitgefahren. Vielleicht schuldete Mycroft nur Lestrade etwas um irgendwas von Sherlock zu vertuschen. Glauben würde ich es. Ne das kann es nicht sein. Im Krankenhaus war er ja auch so ausgeglichen und gelassen drauf. Vielleicht irrt sich Sherlock. Es könnte ja eine Krankenschwester sein. Nein. So viele in Greg’s Alter gab es da nicht. Wer kommt da noch in Frage? Im Yard sind die meisten Frauen schon vergeben. Also eine Affäre? Na ja er ist ja auch noch verheiratet._

Es lag dem Doktor quasi auf der Zunge doch er kam einfach nicht darauf was an der ganzen Sache faul war.

"Verdammt! Ich lade ihn einfach heute Nachmittag zum Tee ein." Erklärte er darauf laut. So viel Kopfarbeit am Morgen war nicht wirklich seins. Einerseits wollte er dem Detektiv ausweichen. Gleichzeitig wollte er aber auch das genaue Gegenteil davon. Dann sass ihm der Streit mit seiner Schwester noch im Nacken und er musste sich auch noch überlegen wie er mit Harry sprach ohne auf ein bestimmtes Thema zu kommen. Schließlich hatte sein Kompagnon in manchen Situationen ein scharfes Gehör. Der Lockenkopf hatte es sich inzwischen auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht und hatte die Augen geschlossen um da seine Gedanken in völlig andere Gefilde wandern zu lassen.

"Nachdenken ist schwierig." Belustigt kommentierte er dann John’s Aussage. Der Angesprochen verengte darauf seine Augen und blickte herausfordernd zu seinem Freund auf der Couch.

_Das macht der doch mit Absicht. Butter es tut mir Leid aber der Rest von dir kommt nicht aufs Toastbrot._

Er nahm als fast eine ganze Handvoll von dem Brotaufstrich und humpelte gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer zum Sofa. Als er am Kopfende stand sah er einen kurzen Moment auf den Detektiv herunter.

“Sherlock.” Er zuckte nur kurz mit den Brauen weil der Exsoldat so nahe stand. Die Augen öffnete er aber dennoch nicht.

“Hm?” Antwortete er dann doch faul. Als es dann aber still blieb öffnete er dann doch erwartungsvoll die Augen. Das wurde von dem Blonden prompt genutzt. Er klatschte seinen Mitbewohner die buttrige Hand flach auf die Stirn und schmierte das ganze runter bis zum Kinn. Dann zog der Arzt sich lachend zurück. Das Gesicht des Genies war in dem Moment einfach unbezahlbar.

“Was sollte das?” Verdutzt sprang der Lockige auf um sein Gesicht im Spiegel zu inspizieren. Der Doktor flüchtete wieder in die Küche.

“Sie haben doch gesagt dass es schwierig ist zu denken. Ja jetzt läuft’s wenigstens bei einen von uns wie geschmiert.” John konnte sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Mühselig entfernte er dabei die Butter von seiner Hand.

“Sie sind wirklich kindisch.” Meinte Sherlock giftig der jetzt mit großen Schritten auf den Blonden zu trat. Dieser konnte immer noch nicht aufhören. Auch wenn sich das Lachen nun langsam in ein Kichern verwandelte. Sherlock war zu teil froh das er seinem Mitbewohner endlich wieder richtig lachen hörte. Denn ihm kam es in letzter Zeit so vor als würde den Doktor irgendwas hemmen. Erst jetzt bemerkte John wie nahe sein Kollege schon wieder stand. Innerlich rang er sich dazu alles aufkeimende in sich zu ignorieren. Er schnappte sich das Geschirrtuch und drückte es den Grimmigen ins Gesicht.

“Sie können einen mit dem Blick auch wirklich jeden Spaß verderben!” Erklärte er und fing an in dem Gesicht herum zu rumpeln. Dass er das mit beiden Händen tat bemerkte er nicht wirklich.

“Zwie mampheen eh on wipghel.”

“Was?” Der Größere zog das Tuch nun von seinem Gesicht. Ohne würde ihn John sicher besser verstehen.

“Ich sagte dass Sie es schon wieder tun!” In einer schnellen Bewegung griff er seinem Kollegen an die Hüfte. Er hoffte das es eine halt bringende Berührung war.

“Was?” Wiederholte der Blondschopf nun fassungslos.

“Als Soldat haben Sie gelernt auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu verzichten. Teamwork ist wichtig und deswegen schätze ich Sie auch. Aber Sie sollten für die nächste Zeit an sich denken und zwar nur an sich. Was ich meine ist sobald jemand in Gefahr ist ignorieren Sie sich selbst. Gestern Abend zum Beispiel. Nur weil Sie dachten das mir kalt war, ignorierten Sie den Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte. Hören Sie! Für mindestens vier Wochen können Sie von mir verlangen was sie wollen. Es ist egal. Fragen Sie einfach. Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann um mich für diesen Vorfall zu revanchieren.” Egal was Sherlock als Antwort erwartete, es auf jeden Fall nicht das was kam. John sah ihn noch kurz perplex an, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel wieder zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen. Ohne darüber nach zu denken schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des Detektiv und zog in zu sich. Dieser versteifte sich Augenblicklich und nahm seine Hände von John’s Hüfte.

“Danke.” Flüsterte John dann und verblieb einem Moment in dieser Position bevor sich wieder langsam von Sherlock löste. Sanft fasste er ihn dann an die Schultern und schob ihn eher unwillentlich von sich weg. Mit einem Seufzen schweifte der Blick dann zu Boden.

“Tut mir Leid. Ich weiss ihnen liegt sowas nicht. Es wird nicht wieder vor..”

“Nein!” Das Genie hatte sich bei der Lautstärke fast vor seiner eigenen Stimme erschrocken. Doch er wollte nicht das der Blonde in Betracht zog ihn nie wieder so anzufassen. Er räuspert sich bevor er sich gefasst umdrehte. Der Arzt musterte nun verwirrt seinen Rücken

“Ich meine, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es stört mich nicht.” Dann machte er sich auf in die Richtung des Badzimmers.

“Ich wasche mir mal den Rest aus dem Gesicht.” Hörte der Doktor nur noch bevor Tür zu fiel. Er wiederum stand noch etwas durcheinander an der Spüle an die er sich nun lehnte. Das Lächeln schlich sich nun wieder in sein Gesicht und er legte sich die Hand auf Herzhöhe um das schlagende Ding wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

_Manchmal ist er so stur und manchmal so ... Sherlock. Ich sollte ihn nicht länger belügen. Es ist nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Er vertraut mir. Auch wenn es danach vielleicht nie wieder dasselbe sein wird. Das hier hat er nicht verdient._

Er räume so gut es ging den Tisch. Nebenbei legte er sich den Anfang des Themas zurecht was er mit Sherlock besprechen wollte. Er wusste dass es ein wenig unangenehm werden würde. Denn er war ja immer noch an das Stockwerk gebunden und konnte so nicht fliehen.

_Aber damit muss ich mich abfinden. Es wird immer noch besser sein als jetzt. Ständig kommt er mir zu nahe. Tat er das schon immer? Oder fällt mir das erst mehr auf seit ich weiss was ich empfinde? Ja was fühle ich eigentlich? Nur zu gern würde ich diese Dinge in meinem Kopf in eine andere Schublade stecken. Doch für 'er ist wie ein Bruder für mich' ist es zu spät. Ich mach mir Sorgen wenn er nicht da ist und das obwohl ich weiss, das er gut auf sich selber aufpassen kann. Dann ist da noch das mit der Eifersucht. Wenn mein Hirn durchatmen kann ist klar dass ich dazu kein Recht habe. Aber wenn dann Anzeichen sehe das er sich mit jemanden trifft. Jemand der es in seinen Augen wert ist mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken._

Doch da wurde der Gedankennebel schon wieder gelöst in dem er die Badezimmertür klicken hörte.

"Oh ich habe bei meiner Spielerei ihren Kratzer wieder aufgerissen. Warten Sie ich ..." Der Detektiv reagierte aber viel schneller und schnappte die Pflasterverpackung die John aus der Küchenschublade zog. Dann lief er zum Spiegel, klebte es sich an die verwundete Stelle und lief wieder zu seinen Freund in die Küche.

"Sehen Sie. Kein Problem." Sherlock wollte schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer stürmen doch Watson packte ihn kurz bestimmend am Unterarm.

"Können wir uns noch mal kurz setzten?" John zeigte dann mit seiner Hand zum Küchentisch damit es eindeutig wurde das er hier meinte. Der Jüngere bemerkte den ernsten Ton des Doktors und tat deshalb worum er gebeten wurde. Sherlock stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und faltete gespannt seine Hände ineinander. Der Arzt holte noch mal tief Luft und ließ sich dann schwermütig auf seinen Stuhl nieder. Im Angesicht der Situation sassen sie sich ausnahmsweise mal gegenüber. Suchend blickte John auf den leeren Tisch. Dann trommelte sein Gegenüber ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf der hölzernen Oberfläche herum. Watson erkannte das egal wann er das durchziehen würde es immer so laufen würde.

"Sherlock, sagen wir mal ich wüsste etwas... was Sie nicht wüssten."

"Das kommt eher selten vor.." "Jetzt lassen Sie mich doch mal ausreden!" Als Antwort hielt der Detektiv nur schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Um klar zu stellen das der andere weiter sprechen konnte.

"Also wenn ich etwas wüsste, dass Sie auch betrifft. Was ihr Leben verändern könnte." Er machte nun ein kurze Pause um den Lockenkopf anzusehen.

"Würden Sie es dann wissen wollen?"

"Das kommt auf die Situation und die Information an. Erklären Sie mir was sie mit lebensverändernd meinen?" Erkundigte sich der Dunkelhaarige neugierig.

"Ja lebensverändernd halt.” Watson dachte kurz wieder an seinen Traum in dem Sherlock seine Frau spielte.

“Sie wissen schon so Sachen wie zu zum Beispiel man bekommt ein Kind oder ich liebe dich.. oder man hat eine unheilbare Krankheit." Sherlock musste schmunzeln.

"John ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll? Ich werde Vater." Der Doktor rollte nur die Augen und sah seinen Kollegen grimmig an.

"Ha ha. Wissen Sie was? Nicht so wichtig." Empört wollte Watson schon wieder aufstehen, als er eine Hand auf seiner spürte. Erschrocken wanderten seine Augen zu dem Punkt auf dem Tisch.

"Jetzt warten Sie doch und seien sie nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Aber Sie müssen zugeben das ihre Beispiele ziemlich absurd sind."

"WAS?" Schrie der Doktor fast doch er beruhigte sich dann schnell wieder.

"Ich meine, es könnte doch sein."

"Ok erst dachte ich Sie wollten mir sagen das Simon Gross uns zu einer Veranstaltungen eingeladen hatte. Doch nun haben Sie nach diesem Ausbruch meine Neugier geweckt." John bemerkte nebenbei sehr wohl das da immer noch die Hand des anderen auf seinen Handrücken lag. Doch wenn Sherlock nichts tat würde er auch nichts tun.

"Was ist es nun?" Wollte das Genie nun ungeduldig wissen. Gleichzeitig wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken und tat weiter so als würde er denn Hautkontakt nicht bemerken.

"Sherlock was sind wir?"

"Menschen. Oder nicht? John Sie sollten sich vielleicht noch mal hinlegen. Denn.." Doch diesmal wurde dem Detektiv ins Wort gefallen.

"Nein. Ich ... ich meine zueinander?" Wartend sah er den Detektiv an und von einer Sekunde zu anderen wurde dem Lockenkopf klar was sein Mitbewohner meinte. Schnell zog er seine Hand von dem Blonden weg, lehnte sich zurück in den Stuhl und sah seinen Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Verwirrung an. Im nächsten Moment guckte er schon wieder auf den Tisch und schluckte schwer.

_Wie konnte er es heraus bekommen? Warum jetzt schon?_

Auch er wartete auf eine Lösung von dem Holzgestell. Doch auch hier blieb der Tisch stumm. Kurz schloss er die Augen, holte auch tief Luft und sah dem Doktor fest in die Augen.

"John ich.." Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn diesmal stoppen. Beide blickten ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sie sollten vielleicht ran gehen." Mit einem leichten Nicken tat der Größere das dann auch. Wenn auch ungern. Er drückte auf die Annahmetaste und wollte schon Luft für seine Standartansage holen.

"Sparen Sie es sich. Geben Sie mir John!" Befahl ihm die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sherlock erkannte sie sofort. Dann hörte er ein Nuscheln im Hintergrund und die Stimme sprach erneut.

"Hier ist Harriet Watson. Bitte geben Sie mir meinen Bruder John Watson." Das Genie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lief wieder in die Küche.

"Für Sie." Und er streckte das Mobiltelefon seinen Freund entgegen. Verwundert nahm es John an sich.

"Hallo?" Fragte der Doktor etwas zaghaft. Der Jüngere schlenderte ins Wohnzimmer um dem Telefonierenden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Mann konnte zwar trotzdem jedes Wort vernehmen aber was interessierten ihn schon harmlose Geschwistergespräche. Er legte sich also mal wieder auf seine Couch und versuchte nicht zu lauschen. Was im vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

"Harriet? Wie bist du an Sherlock’s Nummer gekommen?" Fragte er verwirrt denn die hatte er ja seiner Schwester nie gegeben.

"Der nette Inspektor hat sie mir gestern geflüstert."

"Greg Lestrade?"

"Ja. Könntest du dich bitte bei ihm noch mal entschuldigen. Ich glaube ich habe ihn gestern gestört. Er klang sehr gereizt."

"Du kannst Greg auch nicht bei der Arbeit.." Wollte John ihr erklären, doch seine Schwester war schneller.

"Nicht bei der Arbeit." Der Doktor vernahm ein kichern und er wusste worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

"Wie hast überhaupt seine Telefonnummer heraus bekommen?"

"Hat er mir im Krankenhaus gegeben. Falls ich dich mal nicht antreffen sollte. Was er sicherlich nicht meinte war das ich ihn beim turteln mit seinem Liebhaber stören sollte.” Wieder war ein kichern zu vernehmen.

"Moment mal! Ganz langsam! Du hast Liebhaber gesagt. Du meinst das er mit einem Mann zusammen ist?” John hätte gerne gewusst woher seine Schwester das schon wieder wusste.

"Na klar ist der DI mit einem Mann zusammen. Sag bloss du wusstest das nicht? Erzählt dir dein Detektiv denn gar nichts?" Seine Schwester würde sich nie ändern, dachte er genervt. Er war froh das Sherlock das nicht mitbekam.

"Was geht mich Lestrade’s Privatsphäre an?" Wenn er noch nie einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Dann glaubte Watson das jetzt sein erster eintraf.

"SHERLOCK! Wie oft habe ich schon gesagt Sie sollen sich NICHT anschleichen!"

"Es war...aber an ihrem Gesicht erkenne ich das es keine Frage war." Meinte Sherlock verzeihend.

"Hallo? John bist du noch dran?" Der Jüngere riss das Telefon an sich und stellte auf laut.

"Dann erzählen Sie mal mit wem sich der gute DI trifft." Sagte er dann und legt das Gerät auf den Tisch. Der Arzt konnte nur genervt schnaufen und zu Gott beten das sich seine Schwester sich nicht mit einer bestimmten Sache verplappern würde.

"Sagen Sie Mister Detektiv interessieren sie sich denn für gar nichts außer Morde?"

"Er macht ein fragendes Gesicht. Also sprich weiter. Er wird dir nicht Antworten." Erklärte John seiner Verwandten.

"Ich meine gerade Sie sollten wissen mit wem..."

"Wie gesagt das Privatleben.."

"Lassen Sie meine Schwester doch mal ausreden!"

"Danke John. Bevor Sie mir wieder dazwischen quatschen. Es ist ihr Bruder."

"Mycroft?" Hakte John unsicher nach. "Ja und John mach ein Foto. Ich würde jetzt zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen." Stille.

"Hallo?" Meldete sich die weibliche Watson doch keiner Antwortete ihr. Der Detektiv fing sich als erstes wieder mit einem Satz drehte er sich um und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sherlock wo wollen Sie hin?" Rief der Ältere hinter her.

"Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Erklärte der Größere bissig und schnappte sich den Mantel.

"Was haben Sie vor?" So schnell wie John konnte wollte er von der Küche hinaus zum Flur. Doch der jüngere Mann war einfach schneller und stürmte schon die Treppen hinunter.

"Sherlock Sie dürfen sich da nicht einmischen!" Doch da knallte unten schon die Haustür und der Doktor kehrte seufzend in die Küche zum Telefon zurück.

"Es war keine gute Idee." Meldete sich die Frau am Telefon als sie ihren Bruder schwer seufzen hörte.

"Nein nicht wirklich. Aber jetzt verstehe ich auch die Anspielung die du neulich bei meiner Rückkehr hier her gemacht hast." Bemerkte der Blonde.

"Es tut mir Leid. Aber jetzt wo er weg ist kann ich zu anderen Themen kommen." John ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Weil er dich noch nicht duzt nehme ich mal stark an das du es ihm noch nicht gesagt hast?"

"Ich habe gerade versucht es ihm mitzuteilen. Ob er es so verstanden hat weiss ich nicht. Die Stimmung schlug plötzlich um." Er fühlte sich etwas mies doch klang trotzdem neutral.

"Was hat er gesagt? Oh wolltet ihr gerade schmutzig werden? Autsch! Clara das tat weh!" Jammerte jetzt die Stimme vom Telefon aus.

"Hey Clara und Danke." Meinte John und seufzte wieder.

"Hallo John." Hörte er die Stimme seiner Schwägerin und ein klicken im Telefon. Er bemerkte das auch die anderen beiden ihre Telefon auf laut stellten. Sherlock’s Handy ließ er auch so, denn er war zu betrübt um es in die Hand zu nehmen.

"Fang von Anfang an. So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein. Es ist vielleicht nur ein Missverständnis." Erzählte Clara. Anders konnte sie sich das nämlich nicht erklären. Denn sie hatte sich die Fürsorge in den Augen des Detektiv nicht eingebildet. Da war sie sich ganz sicher.

"Ich hab ihn gefragt wenn ich etwas über ihn wüsste, ob er das hören wollte. Er meinte dann das es auf die Information und Situation ankäme. Ich erklärte auch es wäre lebensverändernd und nannte ein paar Beispiele." Der Doktor atmete einmal tief durch.

"John was hat er darauf geantwortet?"

"Er fand es unsinnig und ich verlor kurz die Beherrschung."

"Was ist dann passiert?" Mitfühlend hakte die Schwangere noch mal nach. "Ich wollte mich von ihm abwenden und er ergriff meine Hand."

"Oh ihr habt Händchen gehalten?! Au!"

"Entweder du bist hilfreich oder du hältst den Mund." Vernahm der Doktor es von Telefon.

"Jedenfalls wollte ich dann von ihm wissen was wir zueinander sind."

"Und?" Erkundigte sich Harriet ungeduldig.

"Er liess geschockt meine Hand los und entfernte sich von mir. Sherlock sah mich noch nie so entsetzte an. Ich.."

_Ich wollte in dem Moment nur wissen was er wirklich dachte. Er plapperte doch sonst immer wie ein Wasserfall. Doch wenn ich ratlos bin da bleibt er stumm. Wäre das mit der Hüfte nicht gewesen hätte ich ihm hinter her rennen können._

"John es ist ein Missverständnis. Glaub mir. Wenn er wieder kommt solltest du noch mal mit ihm reden."

"Ich weiss das du mir nur helfen willst, aber es ist nun mal nicht so Clara. Ich möchte jetzt einfach alleine nachdenken. Ich rufe bald wieder an." Somit drückte der Blonde den Anruf-beenden-Knopf und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

"Wie kann er meinen Bruder nur abweisen?!" Knurrte nun Harry als das Besetzeichen erklang. Sie schaltete das Telefon auch ab.

"Am liebsten würde ich ihn.."

"Harry so ist es nicht. Ausserdem hat er John nicht wirklich abgewiesen." Unterbrach sie ihre Frau. Sie überlegte ob sie Harry sagen sollte dass sie vermutete das der Detektiv auch etwas für John fühlte.

"Wir hätten noch länger da bleiben sollen." Erklärte die weibliche Watson nun etwas gereizt.

"Nein. Wie gesagt so ist es nicht. Wir können uns da auch nicht einmischen."

"Wie ist es denn dann, meine liebe Frau?"

"Mister Holmes empfindet auch etwas für deinen Bruder, dass weiss ich. Er hat nur genau dasselbe Problem wie John irgendetwas hält ihn davon ab es zu beichten. Doch bei ihm weiss ich nicht was es sein könnte. Was mich auch wundert ist das er ein Detektiv ist und dennoch nichts mitbekommen hat. Er muss doch Johns Blicke, die Gesten und alles andere bemerkt haben."

"Clara?" Konfus wurde die werdende Mutter gemustert. "Ja?"

"Erstens wie lange warst du bei denen und zweitens was habe ich alles verpasst?"

"Ich hab doch gesagt nur ein paar Stunden. Warum?"

"John hat immer behauptet dass sein Mitbewohner eher kühl und gelassen ist. Wann hast du gesehen dass er meinen Bruder liebt?"

"Ob er ihn liebt weiss ich nicht genau. Aber hast du ihn einmal angesehen wenn John ihm den Rücken gekehrt hat?"

"Oh." Harriet erinnerte sich an den Blick des Schnüfflers im Krankenhaus. Dort war sie stur und wollte davon keine Notiz nehmen. Doch jetzt wo sie das Ganze noch mal überdenken konnte. Ja sie hatte die beiden etwas deswegen gestichelt aber nur aus Spass. Jetzt schien aber daraus wirklich ernst zu werden.

"Ja genau das meinte ich."

"Das heißt jeder weiss es nur die beiden nicht? Das ist wie in einer TV-Serie."

"Ich wünsche mir so sehr ein Happy End für die beiden."

"Wie du schon gesagt hast, da können wir nichts machen." Clara seufzte nur. "Ja leider."


	10. Chapter 10

Genau denselben Satz lies auch der dunkelhaarige Detektiv ertönen als er bei seinem Bruder einmarschierte.

"Wie? Sie müssen leider hier bleiben?" Ertönte es nun von dem DI der genervt den großen Flur entlang kam.

"Oh Gott. Sie sind auch hier?!" Etwas angewidert wollte Sherlock sich schon umdrehen doch ein Schirm versperrte ihm mal wieder den Weg.

"Ganz langsam. Du meintest eben du bräuchtest eine Bleibe. Hast du dich schon wieder mit Dr. Watson gestritten?" Stur warf der Jüngste in der Eingangshalle den Blick zu Boden.

"Er weiss es." Gestand er und Mycroft fand das er wieder aussah wie ein Kind und beichtete das er Mummys Vase zerbrochen hatte.

"Sie haben es ihm gesagt?" Meinte Lestrade etwas enttäuscht denn er hatte auf John gewettet.

"Das musste ich gar nicht. Er hatte es gewusst." Wut brach aus dem Detektiv aus.

"Verdammt! Ihr seid daran schuld! Wer von euch beiden hat es ihm geflüstert hm?"

"Sherlock beruhige dich! Keiner von uns hat etwas gesagt." Gab Mycroft gelassen zu.

"Wenn dann hat er es selber bemerkt." Ergänzte Greg etwas schnippisch. Der Blick der darauf vom älteren Holmes folgte, machte ihm klar dass es wohl eher wenig hilfreich war.

"Ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit!" Sherlock stürmte wieder zur Tür hinaus. Er ignorierte die zwei Männer die nach ihm riefen hinter sich dabei vollkommen.

_Ich kann nicht zurück! Wie lange hat er es schon gewusst? Hatte er es sogar geahnt? Oder war er doch heute Morgen wach? Ob John bemerkt hat das ich die Sache mit Mycroft nur als Entschuldigung benutzt hatte um zu flüchten?_

Natürlich hatte er schon vorher geahnt das Lestrade sich womöglich mit seinem Bruder traf. Aber wirklich herausfinden wollte er das auch nicht. Ihm wurde ja schon bei dem Gedanken leicht schlecht wenn die beiden etwa anderes taten als miteinander reden.

Er sollte auch wirklich lieber versuchen sein eigenes Problem zu bewältigen. Einerseits tauchten so viele Fragen in seinem Kopf auf für die nur sein Kollege die Lösungen hatte. Doch andererseits wollte er die Antworten auch nicht hören, aus Angst diese Wahrheiten nicht ertragen zu können. Denn er wollte nicht das alles jetzt schon vorbei war. Die Wohngemeinschaft. Die gemeinsame Arbeit. Die Freundschaft. Eher aus Gewohnheit griff er sich dann in die Manteltasche um nach seinem Handy zu fischen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein dass er es ja in der Baker Street gelassen hatte. Doch dafür wusste Sherlock jetzt was er zu tun hatte. Nämlich nach einem Telefon für seinen Freund zu suchen. Er könnte das Gerät wenn er es klug anstellte sogar als Ausrede bei John benutzen. Zumindest hatte er jetzt eine Sache mit der er sich die Zeit eine Weile vertreiben konnte.

Der Doktor hingegen nahm zwei Schmerztabletten und wartete auf seinen Mitbewohner. Doch der kam auch in der nächsten Stunde nicht zurück und auch in den darauf folgenden nicht. Als Mittagszeit war vertilgte Watson denn Snack von Mrs. Hudson alleine. Denn sie netterweise gestern für ihn zubereitet hatte. Er bereute es das der Detektiv nicht mal sein Handy mitgenommen hatte. Aber ohne Telefon hätte ihm das wenig gebracht. Nach kurzen überlegen nahm er das Mobiltelefon seines Mitbewohners wieder in die Hand. Ihm war jetzt egal ob es aufdringlich war wenn er dem Detektiv hinter telefonierte. John machte sich sorgen. Das der ältere Holmes eine Beziehung mit Greg hatte überraschte ihn nebenbei nur wenig.

_Und ich habe mich immer gewundert wenn er nach einem Männerabend manchmal von ner Limousine abgeholt wurde. Ich wollte einfach nicht sehen dass da mehr dahinter steckt als ein einfacher Gefallen._

Der Arzt entschied sich bei dem DI zuerst anzurufen.

"Sherlock Sie.." Fing Lestrade an als er abnahm, doch er wurde schnell unterbrochen.

"Greg ich bin es John. Sherlock hatte mir sein Handy überlassen. Aber hast du ihn heute schon gesehen?"

"Er war bei My..Mr. Hol...ehm seinem Bruder."

"Ich weiss das du dich mit Mycroft Holmes triffst. Also nenn ihn einfach beim Vornamen. Muss dir ja nicht peinlich sein." Ein bisschen musste John Lestrade dann doch necken.

"Und das von dem Mann der seinen Liebsten immer noch siezt." Ein kleiner Rotschimmer zog sich über Watson’s Wangen. Er war froh dass er gerade alleine war.

"Wir können es nicht alle so gut wie haben du. Aber Spass bei Seite. Wo wollte Sherlock denn hin?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wie gesagt er war bei Mycroft und suchte etwas für die Nacht. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Nein. Ich weiss nicht was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war. Wir haben uns normal unterhalten. Plötzlich sprang er auf und verließ fluchtartig das Haus." Der Exsoldat hatte einfach keine Lust die ganze Sache noch mal auszupacken. Darum verkürzte er die Geschichte ein wenig.

"Wenn du ihn siehst sag ihm das... das er einfach her kommen soll." "Geht in Ordnung John. Keine Angst, wo immer ein Tatort ist da ist er doch meistens nicht fern."

"Da haste Recht. Bis dann." Und der Doktor legte auf. Sein Mitbewohner suchte also einen Unterschlupf. John fragte sich ob das bedeutete das er heute nicht wieder heim kam. Betrübt sah er auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb drei am Nachmittag. Sherlock ist kurz nach dem Frühstück verschwunden, das sie gegen neun Uhr zu sich genommen hatten. Ein Blick zum Fenster verriet ihm das es schon wieder regnete. Oder immer noch? Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Ein knarren der Stufen um Flur ließ ihn aufhorchen. Aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war es nur Mrs. Hudson. John erkannte Sherlock’s Schritte sofort. Je nach dem in welcher Phase sich der Detektiv befand. Aber meistens waren sie schnell und in gleichbleibenden Schritten. Das erwartete pochen an der Tür folgte auch schon. Der Arzt humpelte zur Tür und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Hallo Mrs. Hudson." Begrüßte er sie freundlich.

"Sherlock ist wieder weg hm? Aber machen Sie sich nichts draus. Ich dachte ich bringe ihnen mit gebackenen Plätzchen und Punsch ein bisschen Abwechslung."

"Danke Mrs. Hudson. Sie schickt der Himmel." Denn was blieb dem Exsoldaten anderes übrig. Sherlock auf eigenen Beinen suchen fiel schon mal ins Wasser. Auch wenn er gerade eines mehr hatte. So konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen mit seiner Vermieterin tratschen. Nebenbei konnte er nur hoffen das sich der Detektiv irgendwo aufhielt wo es trocken war.

* * *

 

Zufrieden mit sich selbst stand das Genie endlich wieder vor der Tür des Hauses was er sein Zuhause nannte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er daran dachte was sein Freund für Augen machen würde wenn er sein Geschenk sehen würde. Den ganzen Tag war er durch die Stadt gewandert und hatte nach dem perfekten Gerät für seinen Kompagnon gesucht. Die ersten entsprachen fast nie seinen Anforderungen. Oder sie waren einfach zu unhandlich und kompliziert in der Technik für John. Natürlich hatte er ein kleines extra hinzufügen lassen. Das Gespräch von heute Morgen versuchte er dabei einfach runter zu schlucken. Er war Sherlock Holmes. Weglaufen kam für ihn einfach nicht in Frage.

_Wenn John ausziehen wollte konnte er das auch erst tun wenn seine Verletzung sich zum Treppenlaufen besserte._

Da war sie wieder die egoistische Ader. Sherlock ließ das Lächeln fallen, festigte seinen Blick und straffte die Schultern. Egal was ihn nun dort drin erwartete, er würde es hinnehmen und damit klar kommen müssen. Er schüttelte das Déjà-vugefühl ab und stieg mal wieder die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hinauf. Langsam öffnete er die angelehnte Wohnzimmertür. Auch wenn er gern dramatisch war, wollte er jetzt nicht unbedingt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

"Sh..shshsh.." Mrs. Hudson wollte irgendetwas sagen das wusste der Detektiv. Aber die zwei leeren Punschflaschen auf dem Couchtisch erklärten ihm alles.

"Sh..Sherlock.." Fing sie wieder an und wollte ihn wahrscheinlich böse ansehen. Doch es misslang ihr in dem sie ihn verfehlte und eher neben ihn starrte.

"Wie kannst du den armen ... ähm Doktor? Ja Doktor John. ..." Von dem genannten fehlte aber jede Spur im Raum. Der Dunkelhaarige fragte sich ob er schon im Bett war. Aber er würde ihre Vermieterin sicher nicht alleine beschwipst hier zurück lassen.

"Mrs. Hudson Sie sollten sich wohl besser hinlegen." Er wollte ihr beim Aufstehen helfen doch sie wehrte ihn ab.

"Na na junger Mann. Erst verletzt du... Doktor John....und jetzt willst du auf guten Samariter machen. Ich ...kann alleine gehen." Damit stolzierte sie an ihm vorbei zum Flur. Sicherheitshalber folgte er ihr trotzdem. Sie musste ja nicht noch die Treppe hinunter fallen. Als er seine schwankende Vermieterin sicher vor ihrer Tür abgeliefert hatte rannte er wieder hoch. Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen bemerkte er das unter dem Tisch noch eine leere Flasche lag.

"John? Mrs. Hudson hatte wohl etwas zu viel. Sie muss unbedingt aufhören diesen...John?" Der Ältere stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Spüle und verhielt sich ruhig. Er war zu ruhig und Sherlock fragte sich ob das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Die Tüte mit dem Geschenk hatte er vorher an die Seite gestellt um die ältere Lady nach unten zu begleiten. Er schritt also noch mal in das Wohnzimmer, pellte sich aus seinem Mantel und schnappte sich den Beutel. Sein Freund stand immer noch unverändert an der Spüle und er nahm das Päckchen nun nervös aus der Plastiktüte. Die Verkäuferin hatte es sogar verpackt. Sie dachte wohl dass er es erst Weihnachten verschenken würde. Doch bis dahin waren es noch fast vier Wochen und John brauchte das Mobiltelefon sofort. Die Plastiktasche landete achtlos auf dem Küchentisch und das Genie ging langsam auf seinen Kollegen zu. Noch immer war dieser stumm und von ihm abgewandt. Er dachte das der Blonde noch sehr wütend war und hoffte das dieses Päckchen dessen Laune verbesserte. Sherlock biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe bevor zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"John ...ehm hier. Ich habe ihnen das hier mitgebracht." Stur starrte er dabei zur Seite und streckte das Päckchen nach vorne. Egal was diesmal kommen würde der Detektiv machte sich mental und körperlich auf alles gefasst. Aber es passierte rein gar nichts. Der Arzt drehte sich einfach nicht um. Ungeduldig packte er den Blonden also an der guten Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um.

"Sherlock!" Rief der Arzt unerwartet freudig und klammerte beide Arme um den Brustkorb des Detektivs. Den Kopf lehne er dabei einfach an Sherlock’s rechte Schulter. Immer noch das Päckchen in der linken Hand haltend sah er nun verdutzt an sich herunter. Er ahnte übles. Oder viel mehr er roch es.

"Ehm..John? Was tun Sie da?" Leicht hob der Gefragte den Kopf und sah ihn mit demselben Blick an den Mrs. Hudson auch schon hatte.

"Mich festhalten. Ist doch klar." Er sagte es so als wäre er nicht betrunken und Sherlock hier der Dumme. Doch die Fahne aus seinem Mund erzählte eine andere Geschichte. Der Größere wedelte mit der freien Hand den Alkoholgeruch etwas aus seinem Gesicht. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt wenn John ihn umarmen würde wenn er von draußen aus der Kälte kam. Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst das unter den normalen Umständen sein Kollege eher einen Tee und Feuer machen würde um ihn aufzuwärmen. Seinen schön ausgeklügelten Plan von 'John vergessen wir die ganze Sache aber hey Sie haben ein neues Handy' musste er wohl oder übel auf später verschieben. Sherlock sah wieder nach unten und korrigierte sich. Er musste den Plan auf Morgen verschieben.

Der Doktor hatte seinen Kopf wieder an die Schulter des Detektivs gelegt. Der andere Mann fühlte sich so wohl und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich müde aber das Genie war ja da zum Anlehnen. Auf einmal ruckte sein Kopf wieder hoch denn er hörte etwas.

"Sie sind aufgeregt. Ihr Herz schlägt ja so schnell." Erklärte John lächelnd. Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Er wunderte sich wie der Arzt in dem Zustand so etwas noch bemerken konnte. Der Blondschopf ließ in seinem Klammergriff etwas locker um sein Ohr an Sherlock’s Brust zu legen und weiter zu lauschen.

"Dum Dadum Dum Dadum." Leise äußerte der Ältere was er vernahm. Sherlock war das ganze natürlich unangenehm. Er streckte also die Hand mit dem Päckchen zum Tisch und legte es dort ab. Mit beiden Händen wollte er den anderen Mann an den Schultern von sich weg schieben.

"Sie können jetzt los lassen." Doch Watson drückte sich wieder hartnäckig an ihn.

"Nein. Ich falle sonst. Der Raum soll sich aufhören zu drehen." Jammerte der Exsoldat.

"John vielleicht sollten Sie ein Glas Wasser zu sich nehmen."

_Oder ein Glas Mundwasser. Mrs. Hudsons selbstgemachter Punsch muss es ganz schön in sich haben. Obwohl es waren drei Flaschen. Wenn jeder von beiden die Hälfte getrunken hat reicht es schon. Nach den Krümeln auf dem Wohnzimmerboden haben sie auch nichts anderes zu sich genommen als selbst gebackene Plätzchen._

Der Lockenkopf schaffte es irgendwie ein Glas zu greifen und kaltes Wasser an der Spüle rein zu füllen.

"Trinken Sie das!" Befahl er und hielt es dem Doktor ins Gesicht. Nebenbei drückte er ihn wenn auch ungern von sich weg. Der Ältere tat folgsam wie ihm geheissen und trank das Wasser in einem Zug aus dem Glas. In einem schwankenden Schritt wollte er es dann in die Spüle stellen. Gleichzeitig wollte er aber auch die schmerzende Seite nicht belasten.

"Immer langsam!" Meinte Sherlock als er den Arzt am Arm festhielt. Das wurde ihm in der nächsten Sekunde mehr oder weniger zum Verhängnis. Denn in einer schnellen Bewegung schlängelte der Kleinere seine Arme geschickt unter seinen hindurch und rückte mit seinem Körper wieder näher. Verlegen hielt sich der Größere die Hand kurz vor das Gesicht um sich zu sammeln.

_Völlig normal. Zwei erwachsene Männer die sich rein freundschaftlich umarmen. Eng umarmen. Über längeren Zeitraum. Doch obwohl John betrunken war ist er ja trotzdem immer noch dieselbe Person._

Der Detektiv versuchte sich stark einzureden das die ganze Situation völlig harmlos war und das die Hitze die von dem anderen Körper ausging ihn überhaupt nicht ansprach. Wegschieben hatte ja nicht funktioniert also wollte er seinen Kollegen dazu überreden los zu lassen.

"John wie wäre es wenn Sie sich etwas hinlegen? Dann müssen Sie sich auch nicht mehr an mir festhalten." Erschrocken hob der Angetrunkene seinen Kopf von der Schulter des Jüngeren.

"Mögen Sie das nicht?" Johns Miene fiel und er löste seine Umklammerung schnell. Schuldgefühle machten sich in Sherlock breit. Er würde Watson gerne sagen wie sehr es ihm gefiel was er hier tat, aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Er seufzte und machte sich klar das John nur zu viel gebechert hatte. Sein Freund konnte das ganze unmöglich ernst meinen und er konnte das unmöglich ausnutzen.

"Ich wollte ihnen... wirklich nicht zur Last fallen." Sherlock schluckte schwer bei dem bedrückten Gesicht seines Freundes.

"Es ist nicht so dass ich es nicht mag. Es ist nur.." Hoffnungsvoll hob John den Kopf sah den Jüngeren mit leuchtenden Augen an. Auch das schob das Genie dem Alkohol zu. Er wuschelte sich nervös durch die dunklen Locken und gab dann einen frustrierten Schnaufer von sich.

"Na gut. Sie dürfen weiter machen." Er hob die Arme und sah an die Decke als würde ihn das Ganze nichts angehen. Doch das Gesicht konnte er nur so lange waren bis John wieder den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Seine Arme ließ er dann langsam neben sich sinken. Er wollte das Ganze nicht noch verschlimmern in dem er die Umarmung erwiderte. Der Detektiv drehte sich mit dem anderen Mann in die Richtung des Flurs.

"Kommen Sie John. Sie müssen ins Bett." Zu seinem Missfallen klang seine Stimme alles andere als kommandierend und genervt.

"Hmmm." Gab der andere nur von sich und drehte sich an die Seite des Größeren. Fest davon überzeugt das sie sich so besser fort bewegen konnten. Sherlock konnte nicht anders und musste plötzlich schmunzeln. Er fragte sich ob der Exsoldat immer so handelte wenn er zu viel Alkohol konsumiert hatte. Wenn der Doktor sonst seine Runden mit Arbeitskollegen, Lestrade oder mit irgendwem durch die Bars zog. Dann sprach er bei der Rückkehr nicht viel mit ihm. Er machte sich immer gleich auf in sein Zimmer um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn öfter dazu bringen etwas zu trinken. Wütend über diesen Gedanken klatschte er sich eine Hand ins Gesicht.

"Sherlock nich machen...ich.." John richtete sich wieder auf, zog Sherlock Hand aus dessen Gesicht und sah prüfend an die geschlagene Stelle.

"Alles noch heil." Stellte der betrunkene Arzt fest und grinste dabei übertrieben. Sherlock würde in Zukunft wirklich dafür sorgen müssen das Mrs. Hudson nie wieder selber Punsch herstellte. Trotzdem verstand er nicht wie John sich so viel einverleiben konnte. Schließlich war dessen Schwester doch Alkoholikerin.

Was der schlaue Kopf nicht wissen konnte war das Watson sein Herz bei der Vermieterin ausschüttete. Eher aus Wut, Sorge und Ahnungslosigkeit kippte der Doktor also Glas für Glas ins sich hinein. Als sich John wieder an Sherlock klammerte, stolperten die beiden also zum Wohnzimmer. Den Sherlock musste noch das Licht ausmachen. Dasselbe galt dann für die Küche. Als sie endlich heil in Sherlock’s Schlafzimmer ankamen blieben sie erst mal im dunklen stehen. John stütze sich nun auf seine unverletzte Seite und ließ von seiner Ersatzgehhilfe ab. Auch wenn Sherlock die Wärme des anderen Körpers sofort vermisste, wollte er sich einreden dass er sich nun wieder freier bewegen konnte.

Der Doktor streckte den Arm um das Licht einzuschalten. Sherlock wollte schon fragen warum er das tat, aber er dachte daran das sein Mitbewohner betrunken war. Es konnte ja sein das der andere in diesem Zustand nicht so gut sehen konnte. Was man dafür nun im Licht betrachten konnte war das der Exsoldat sich die Klamotten förmlich herunter riss. Sherlock beugte sich nach vorne und schmiss seinem Freund das Schlafshirt entgegen.

"Das will ich nicht!" Das und den Stofffetzen bekam er als Antwort ins Gesicht.

"John wenn Sie frieren ist das nicht mein Problem." Der Arzt musste kichern und sah ihn dann amüsiert an.

"Warum sollte ich frieren? Sie sind doch warm genug." Der Detektiv hatte gerade sehr den Wunsch seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu hauen. Nur um zu vergessen was der Arzt gerade angeboten hatte. Jetzt grinste der Ältere ihn wieder an. Fragend hob er darauf seine Augenbrauen.

"Steht ihnen. Das rot im Gesicht meine ich." Weil ihm das zu peinlich war drehte Sherlock sich nur erhobenen Hauptes um und stolzierte zu seiner Bettseite.

"John legen Sie sich endlich hin! Sie brauchen schlaf." Befahl er so schroff es ging. Der Blondschopf folgte aufs Wort und legte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Dann testete er die Lage und stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf und sah dann wieder erwartungsvoll zu Sherlock hinüber. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und schlenderte wieder um das Bett herum um das Licht aus zu machen.

"Hey! Ich sehe nichts!" Beschwerte sich der Exsoldat lautstark.

"Sie liegen doch schon. Was wollen Sie da noch sehen?" Genervt ging er wieder zu seiner Seite des Bettes.

"Sie." Hörte das Genie dann als Antworte und er war so froh das es dunkel war. Denn inzwischen müsste er Tomatenrot angenommen haben. Der Jüngere redete sich immer wieder ein dass sein Kollege nur zu viel getrunken hatte. Er durfte sich das nicht zunutze machen. Doch seine Beherrschung glich einer Sandburg am Strand bei Flut. Sie konnte jeden Moment einstürzen. So schnell wie er konnte zog auch er sich um. Dabei spürte er den Blick seines Freundes auf sich. So gut es ging versuchte er diesen zu ignorieren. Kaum legte er sich auf seine Seite des Bettes wollte sich der Doktor zu ihm drehen. Doch es kam nur ein scharfes einatmen aus dessen Richtung. Schnell war der Detektiv an der Seite seines Kameraden.

"John sind Sie in Ordnung? Haben Sie starke Schmerzen?" Grinsend griff der Arzt an nur Sherlock’s Wange.

"Nein es geht schon." Dann zog er sie wieder weg um dann mit beiden Händen dem Größeren unter die Arme zu greifen. Bevor Sherlock protestieren konnte wurde er über John auf die andere Seite gezogen. Der Arzt rutschte nun noch etwas auf Sherlock’s ehemalige Bettseite und zog ihn dann wie eine Puppe mehr in die Mitte.

"Warum machen Sie sich so schwer?" Hörte das Genie und er konnte unmöglich glauben dass es wirklich eine Frage war. Denn der Mann hob ihn einfach so über sich selbst hinweg. Ok er sollte vielleicht wirklich mehr essen. Aber er kam nicht drum herum die Stärke des Exsoldaten zu bewundern. Flach lag er nun auf seinen Rücken und starrte konzentriert an die Decke des Zimmers.

"Sie sehen gut aus." Meinte John dann schmunzelnd und der Detektiv schloss kurz seufzend die Augen.

_Das ist nicht fair. Womit habe ich das verdient? Jetzt macht er mir auch noch Komplimente. Ruhig Sherlock! Es ist ein Test. Du bist willensstark und kannst ihn bestehen._

"Danke John. Aber Sie sind betrunken. In dem Zustand würden sie sogar Anderson attraktiv finden." Darauf vernahm er von dem Blondschopf ein Kichern.

"Auf der Seite kann ich besser liegen." Erklärte er dann und rutschte noch etwas an Sherlock heran. Er lag jetzt genau in derselben Position wie der Detektiv heute Morgen. Der Jüngere zwang sich geradezu weiter an die Decke zu sehen.

"Machen Sie die Augen zu und versuchen sie zu schlafen." Befahl Sherlock und dann wurde eine Decke über ihn geworfen. Er merkte das der Blonde neben ihn lag, doch er hoffte insgeheim das er sich wieder an ihn klammerte. Doch nichts geschah bis er den Blick von oben nach unten wechselte. Die Augen seines Bettnachbarn strahlten ihn in der Dunkelheit geradezu an. Wenn man es mit Londons Stadtlichtern es dunkel nennen konnte.

"Können Sie noch nicht schlafen?" Erkundigte Sherlock sich eher nebenbei.

"Geben Sie mir... gib mir bitte deine linke Hand." Sherlock musste sich verhörte haben. Vorhin hatte sich der Arzt einfach so an ihn gedrückt und jetzt bittet er ihn. Er überhörte einfach mal das John ihn auch noch geduzt hatte. Gespielt lustlos hob er seinen Freund also die verlangte Hand entgegen.

"Aber jetzt versuchen Sie zu schlafen." Er wollte distanziert klingen. Wirklich. Doch er verfehlte es wohl. Denn John nahm seine Hand in die seine ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sherlock’s Herz hämmerte so stark gegen seinen Brustkorb. Das Genie wollte wirklich alles versuchen um sich gegen das aufkeimende Gefühl zu stellen. Doch als das alkoholisierte Grinsen des Doktors verschwand und an der Stelle ein fast liebevolles Lächeln auftauchte war es um ihn geschehen.

“Gute Nacht Sherlock.” Flüsterte der Betrunkene und gab dem Detektiv einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Er wollte schon die Hand wieder frei geben. Doch als er bemerkte das der Jüngere nicht los ließ freute er sich und legte sich auch auf den Rücken und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Sherlock merkte das sich seine Mundwinkel wieder selbständig nach oben gezogen hatten. Aber das war nicht sein eigentliches Problem. Er hatte gerade davon gekostet wie es sein könnte mit John zusammen zu sein und ihm es gefiel ihm. Sherlock sah noch mal in das schlafende Gesicht seines Freundes dachte an eine Zeit in der es immer so sein könnte. Fest entschlossen die kommenden Wochen zu nutzen um Watson davon zu überzeugen das er gut für ihn war schloss er die Augen. Sherlock wusste das er es schaffen musste diese langweiligen Frauen zu ersetzten. Denn wenn ihm das gelang war er nicht nur die lästigen weiblichen Plagegeister los, die dann auftauchten wenn sie nicht gebraucht wurden. Was für Sherlock’s Geschmack die meiste von John’s geschätzter Zeit war. Aber das war hier ja nicht der Punkt.

John war dann sein John wenn er es tatsächlich schaffen sollte und das war für ihn das Beste von allen. Schlafen war dann doch nicht drin. Doch zum Aufstehen müsste er ja die andere Hand los lassen. Das kam für ihn gerade auch nicht in Frage. Also machte er sich darüber Gedanken wie es anstellen könnte einen heterosexuellen Mann umzuwandeln. Er machte sich gedanklich ein Häkchen das er den Exsoldaten nicht völlig umdrehen musste. Er sollte schließlich nur ihn mögen nicht andere Männer.

* * *

 

“Chef wir sollten ihn morgen vielleicht doch wieder her bestellen.” Donovan ging gerade ein paar Papiere mit Lestrade durch.

“Und mit ihn meinen Sie Sherlock?” Erkundigte sich der Inspektor scheinheilig.

“Ja ok. Wie geht es eigentlich Dr. Watson?” Wollte sie dann vom Thema ablenken, um nicht darauf zu sprechen zu kommen das sie noch immer Schuldgefühle wegen Sherlock hatte.

“Ich nehme an gut. Aber Sie können ja morgen mitkommen. Da er es so wieso vorzieht in seiner Wohnung zu bleiben, stelle ich ihm ein paar alte Fälle zusammen.” Der Grauhaarige war auch gleichzeitig neugierig wie die ganze Sache heute ausgegangen war.

“Seit wann ist der denn so der Stubenhocker geworden?” Mischte sich nun Anderson ein der gerade zum Büro herein kam um ein paar Zettel abzuliefern.

“Nicht das es mich stört. Taucht er wenigstens nicht mehr so oft hier auf.”

“Bis morgen dann Chef.” Verabschiedete sich Sally dann und schob den anderen Mann wieder aus der Tür hinaus.

“Du hast das mit Dr. Watson noch nicht mitgekriegt hm?” Hörte Lestrade nur noch bevor sich seine Bürotür schloss. Endlich konnte er entspannt den dicken Schal vom Hals entfernen. Er war nicht erkältet und hier drin war es auch viel zu warm dafür. Doch er musste seine Haut ja irgendwie vor neugierigen Blicken schützen.

_Ich bin erkältet hört sich besser an als mein Liebhaber konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Liebhaber? Klingt echt merkwürdig._

Ein gleichmäßiges Klopfen an seiner Tür holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

“Herein.” Bat Greg dann obwohl er wusste wer vor seiner Tür stand. Denn das Geräusch was ein gewisser Herr mit seinem Regenschirm an seine Tür machte klang für ihn immer gleich. Nichts desto trotz hatte er sich den Ton schon beim ersten Mal genau eingeprägt. Als hätte sein Unterbewusstsein gewusst was kommen würde.

“Guten Abend Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade.” Begrüßte ihn Mycroft höflich.

“Ja ja. Spar es dir! Muss das Land schon nicht mehr regiert werden?” Fragte der Grauhaarige patzig.

“Sag sind wir heute etwas schlecht gelaunt?” Erkundigte sich der Gast grinsend.

“Ja bin ich. Kuck dir das hier an! Bloss gut das ich vorhin noch mal in den Spiegel gesehen habe bevor ich hergekommen bin." Immer noch grinsend schritt der ältere Holmes zu dem Schreibtisch, hinter dem der verärgerte DI sass.

"Du solltest etwas dagegen unternehmen." Meinte er neckend. Lestrade lächelte ihn darauf etwas fies von unten her an und stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf.

"Das ist in der Tat ein Verbrechen das nicht ungesühnt bleiben sollte." Erklärte er herausfordernd als er an dem Dauerschirmträger vorbei schritt. Greg verschloss seine Tür ordentlich und drehte sich dann wieder mit einem gespielten strafenden Blick zu seinem Gast um.

“So? Wie soll ich dich nun bestrafen?”

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen weckte diesmal nicht die Sonne Watson sondern ein Duft. Leider war es für ihn nicht mal ein besonders angenehmer. Es roch irgendwie verbrannt. Von der einen Sekunde zur nächsten riss John die Augen auf. Panisch dachte er daran das es brennen könnte. In der Eile vergass er sogar seine verletzte Hüft. Noch dazu kamen die Kopfschmerzen die seine gestrige Trinkeinlage nun hervorriefen. Leichte schwankend stand er nur in Shorts neben dem Bett und es war noch nicht mal richtig hell draußen. Zur Krönung von allen wurde ihm auch noch schlecht. Aber das lag vielleicht auch am Rauch den er einatmete. Er schob alles so gut es ging beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Sofort wurde er von einer grauen Wolke begrüßt, die in das Zimmer wehte.

"Sherlock!" Hustend und humpelnd tastete er sich an der Wand im Flur nach vorne. Er bekam aber keine Antwort von seinem Mitbewohner und was anderes als Rauch sah er auch noch nicht.

"Sher.." Doch der Name erstickte in seinem Hals als er zu viel von dem Qualm einatmete. Es wurde immer schlimmer und es brannten den Arzt die Augen. Auf einmal vernahm er das jemand die Treppen hinauf rannte und dann öffnete einer die Fenster.

"Nein ich .." Hörte er nun den Detektiv schreien doch es ging irgendwie unter. Dann war da ein Knacken und ein Sprühgeräusch. Die Sicht wurde auf einmal klarer und er sah jetzt das die Küche ein Saustall glich. Mrs Hudson stand vor dem Herd mit einem Feuerlöscher in der Hand. Er sah dass sie ihm Nachtgewand und übergeworfener Robe war. Der Gestank hatte sie genauso geweckt wie ihn. Doch der Anblick des Genie’s war der Beste für ihn. Sherlock stand da mit einer Pfanne in der Hand und übersät mit Schaum des Feuerlöschers. Mit einem unklaren Blick sah er in die Pfanne, wo nur noch verkohlte Brösel von irgendetwas übrig waren. Der Doktor wusste wirklich nicht ob er bei dem Anblick lachen oder heulen sollte. Denn ihre Küche war ein Chaos. Er fragte sich ob nicht mal ein Tag normal verlaufen konnte. Er entschied sich zu lachen. Jetzt sahen ihn die beiden anderen auch an.

"John Sie sollten das nicht amüsant finden. Es hätte ein Feuer ausbrechen können." Belehrte ihn Mrs. Hudson und stellte den Feuerlöscher auf den Boden. Der Arzt sah sie nur entschuldigend an.

"Jetzt wo keine Gefahr mehr besteht können wir uns ja in Ruhe anziehen." Erklärte sie dann. Sie musste aber mehr ihn meinen denn sie zeigte mit einem Finger und einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf seine Boxershorts. Ein wenig rot werdend drehte er sich wieder in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Da nun die Fenster offen waren bekam er auch ein Gänsehaut durch die kalte Luft. Da war es in warmen Sachen schon besser. Nun da er besser atmen konnte war ihm auch nicht mehr so schlecht. Die Klamotten die Sarah herunter gebracht hatte, deponierte er gestern auf Sherlock’s Kommode. Die Hose von gestern konnte er ja noch mal anziehen. Doch er entschied sich heute auch für einen Pullover.

Als er alle Sachen anhatte, quälte er sich mehr oder weniger zum Bett rüber. Er wusste gerade nicht was Schlimmer war. Die Kopfschmerzen oder seine Hüfte. Er hatte das Gefühl das beides um mehr Aufmerksamkeit in seinem Körper kämpfte. Er seufzte als er sich zum Bett runter beugte und die Laken glatt zog. An den Kopfschmerzen war er ja selber schuld. Aber jammern half da auch nicht.

Als er mit dem Bett fertig war musste John grinsen. Der Traum der ihn diese Nacht verfolgte war einfach schön. Er erinnerte sich zwar nicht an alles aber die Bilder in seinem Kopf waren ausnahmsweise erfreulich. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Sherlock’s Hand gehalten und das Genie hatte den Händedruck erwidert.

_Natürlich war das ein Traum. In Echt würde Sherlock sowas nie tun. Er ist nicht der Typ für solche Sachen._

Mit gemischten Gefühlen humpelte der Arzt wieder in die Küche. Zu seinem Erstaunen sass der Größere immer noch übersät mit dem weißen Zeug auf einem Stuhl. Sein Blick galt auch immer noch der Bratpfanne mit dem schwarzen etwas. Watson versuchte die eingesaute Küche mal zu ignorieren und schritt nun erstmal auf seinen Freund zu. Nebenbei griff er seine Gehilfe, die angelehnt am Küchentisch stand. Er wusste zwar nicht wie sie dort hingelangt war. Aber das war wohl jetzt nicht wichtig.

"Sherlock sind Sie verletzt?" Erkundigte er sich langsam als er neben dem Lockenkopf stand. Es hätte ja sein können das er sich verbrannt hatte. Doch der Gefragte blieb still und starrte weiter auf den Gegenstand in der Hand. Der Doktor fragte sich was der Jüngere gerade dachte oder was er überhaupt vorhatte.

_Bestimmt war ihm langweilig. Ich hatte schon gedacht dass er keine Experimente starten würde, aber dann wäre er ja sicher krank. Denn Sherlock ohne Experimente ist wie sein Bruder ohne Kuchen. Na ja der hat ja nen neuen Ersatz gefunden. Das ist ja auch egal. Aber wer darf das ganze wieder aufräumen? Natürlich ich. Aber nicht.._

Der Blonde stoppte seine genervten Gedanken plötzlich. Denn da stand im Chaos eine offene Eierschachtel, eine Verpackung in der mal Speck enthalten war, eine Flasche Öl lag auf dem Boden, ein Tüte Mehl stand auf dem Tisch und eine Milchflasche neben der Spüle. Jetzt dämmerte es ihm.

"Sherlock wollten Sie Frühstück machen?" Der Angesprochene zuckte nun etwas zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg von John. Auch wenn er in mitten einer riesen Schweinerei stand, konnte Watson nicht anders als sich über die versuchte Geste zu freuen. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken was er tat führte er die freie Hand nach vorne und fuhr seine Finger in die dunklen Locken des anderen Mannes um den Schaum etwas heraus zu streichen. Verwundert sah Sherlock auf.

"Schon ok." Nach seinem Satz wurde dem Blonden bewusst was er gerade tat. Schnell wuschelte er Sherlock’s Locken durch. Er hoffte das diese Berührung noch als freundschaftliches Necken galt und nicht als verliebte Streicheleinheit.

_Ich sollte wirklich auf dem Teppich bleiben. Doch er sah so deprimiert aus. Da vergass ich alles und musste ihn tätscheln wie einen Hund._

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich der Doktor weg von dem Sitzenden.

"Wir sollten jetzt hier aufräumen." Erklärte er dann und machte sich daran die Pfanne aus Sherlock’s Hand zu nehmen. Er kippte das verkohlte Essen in den Mülleimer.

"Bekommt man das wieder heraus?" Fragend stand der Jüngere neben ihn und blickt erneut in die Pfanne.

"Ich weiss nicht. Ich weich Sie erst mal in Wasser und Spülmittel ein." Der Lockenkopf nickte nur als John zur Spüle schritt und das Gesagte tat.

"Arme Mrs. Hudson. Sie hätten ihr nicht so einen Schrecken einja.." Mit einem Niesen unterbrach der Arzt seinen eigenen Satz.

"Ich mache die Fenster wieder zu." Meinte Sherlock darauf und schritt schnell ins Wohnzimmer zu den Fenstern. Als er beide geschlossen hatte machte er sich auch noch daran Feuer im Kamin anzuzünden. Als Watson endlich den Herd von Lebensmitteln und Löschschaum befreit hatte, setzte er auch gleich Teewasser auf. Denn ihm war jetzt etwas frisch und so schnell heizt das Feuer die Wohnung auch nicht auf. Die Lebensmittel die man noch gebrauchen konnte räumte er gleich weg. Die anderen konnten leider nur einen Weg nehmen und zwar in den Müll. Sherlock holte in der zwischen Zeit den Staubsauger. John wollte ihn schon an sich reißen und doch der Detektiv lehnte ab.

"Es ist mir nicht richtig gelungen, also sollte ich es auch sauber machen."

_War ja klar dass er nicht zugeben konnte etwas falsch gemacht zu haben._

"Wenn es doch immer so wäre." Grimmig musterte ihn Sherlock kurz dafür. John machte sich aber nur ins Wohnzimmer um den anderen Platz für sein Vorhaben zu lassen. Das Feuer brannte und im Wohnzimmer direkt davor war es schon wärmer. Der Arzt machte es sich also bequem in seinen Sessel und wartete gespannt bis sein Mitbewohner fertig mit der Arbeit war. Als der Staubsauger verstummte wollte er sich schon wieder erheben doch eine Tasse versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Der Tee ist aber nicht angebrannt?" Fragte er schmunzelnd. Sherlock rollte daraufhin nur die Augen und ging wieder in die Küche um das Gerät wegzuräumen was er gerade benutz hatte. John beugte sich etwas über die rechte Armlehne um in die Küche zu blicken. Irgendwie war ihm die ganze Sache ein Rätsel.

_Er wollte ein besonderes Frühstück machen. Warum? Normalerweise ist sowas ihm zu viel Aufwand. Allein hätte er das auch nie gegessen. Ich meine sechs Eier und eine ganze Packung Speck. Es ist zwar alles danebengegangen aber egal. Es war trotzdem nett._

"John könnten Sie das lassen!" Ermahnte ihn der Mann aus der Küche.

"Was denn?" Wollte der Sitzende darauf wissen denn er tat doch überhaupt nichts.

"Sie starren mich an. Ich fühle mich dadurch ... " _Was? Nervös. Unbehaglich. Angesehen. Glücklich?_

Der Arzt wollte unbedingt das er weiter Sprach. Doch zu Watson Enttäuschung drehte er sein Gesicht zu dem Arbeitsgerät zu.

"Es stört." Erklärte er nur bevor er denn Staubsauger aus der Küche in den Treppenflur trug.

_'Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.' Selbst wenn ich das sagen würde wäre es doch ein Versprechen das ich nicht einhalten würde._

Schulterzuckend drehte er sich also wieder zum Kamin um. Der Tee war warm und schmeckte ihm aus irgend einen Grund besser. Geschockt sah er in die Tasse.

"Beruhigen Sie sich! Ich habe den Tee weder vergiften noch sonst irgendetwas."

"Wie haben.. ach egal. Aber warum schmeckt er so.." Aber Sherlock hatte nicht die Geduld um auf ein eine Ende des Satzes zu warten.

"Ich habe diesen Tütenzucker rein gefüllt."

"Wir haben keinen Zucker in der Tüte." Doch statt eine Antwort darauf zu geben wanderte Sherlock in die Küche und holte die Tüte um sie seinen Kameraden zu zeigen. Watson sah belustigt auf das ihn präsentierte.

"Sie haben Vanillezucker in den Tee getan? Ist in Ordnung. Man nimmt es eigentlich zum Backen." Dann lachte John doch.

"Hm, ich sollte das Wohnzimmer auch saugen." Sagte der Jüngere dann um von seinen Missgeschick abzulenken. Zuerst räumte er aber die leeren Flaschen weg.

"Eigentlich hätte ich das ja machen müssen. Schließlich habe ich mit Mrs. Hudson einen gebechert." Der Detektiv hielt auf einmal inne in seiner Bewegung.

"John an was erinnern Sie sich noch?" Vorsichtig wollte sich Sherlock vortasten. Denn wenn der Arzt sich an nichts erinnerte würde auch er nichts von dem gestrigen Abend preisgeben.

"Nicht viel. Oh nein! Sagen Sie nicht ich habe irgendetwas Dummes gemacht." Fragend sah Watson seinen Kollegen an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie haben nur verwirrendes Zeug vor sich hin geredet. Aber Sie konnten noch gehen." Auch wenn es mit Sherlock’s Hilfe war ist es dennoch nicht wirklich gelogen.

"Puh, ich dachte schon. Ich kann manchmal echt peinlich werden wenn ich was getrunken habe." Der Doktor wischte sich dabei nicht vorhanden Schweiß von der Stirn um alles zu unterstreichen. Sherlock hingegen fand seinen Mitbewohner alles andere als peinlich. Gut er gab zu es war ungewohnt, doch was würde er darum geben wenn John sowas täglich machen würde. Unalkoholisiert versteht sich. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit. Das Genie machte sich also daran das Wohnzimmerboden zu reinigen. Auch wenn er sich etwas unwohl dabei fühlte und das lag nicht daran das sauber machen nicht sein Ding war. Es lag daran das der Doktor ihn dabei beobachtete.

_Muss er genau kontrollieren ob ich alles richtig mache? Also staubsaugen werde ich ja wohl noch hinkriegen._

Nach getaner Arbeit sah er verstohlen zu seinem Beobachter hinüber. Er fragte sich ob das Gespräch vom gestrigen Morgen einfach vergessen sollte. Bis jetzt hatte ihn sein Kollege auch nicht darauf angesprochen. Eins wusste er. Eier mit Speck würde er eine Weile nicht mehr anrühren.

_Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so schwierig sein würde so ein Essen zu zubereiten. Im Fernsehen sieht das immer so leicht aus. Ein herzhaftes Frühstück für John herzustellen ging schon mal daneben. Aber ich muss das unbedingt begreifen wie es funktioniert. Denn er sagte einst das es praktisch sei eine Frau kennen zu lernen die kochen könnte._

Der Detektiv war so in sich selbst versunken das er gar nicht bemerkte wie der Exsoldat wieder in die Küche marschierte. Denn der hatte jetzt Hunger auf ein richtiges Frühstück. Na ja was ihre Kühlschrank noch an Lebensmittel zu bieten hatte. Watson sah ein das hier jemand dringend einkaufen müsste. Sie konnten ja nicht nur Essen bestellen. Ihm würde das nämlich auf Dauer zu teuer. Als er das bisschen Butter heraus holte entdeckte er die Erdbeermarmelade von Mrs. Hudson. An die hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Wenigstens musste er so nicht nur Butter auf das Brot schmieren. Freudig humpelte er zurück zum Wohnzimmer wo er seinen Freund vermutete. Der hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Arbeitsgerät weg geräumt. Jetzt hatte er ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand und streckte es ihm entgegen.

“Nun nehmen Sie es schon!” Befahl Sherlock ungeduldig. Der Doktor konnte ihn nur baff ansehen, nahm es aber trotzdem in seine Hände.

“Was ist das?” “Sie haben letztens behauptet das es unhöflich ist so etwas zu fragen..”

“Schon gut. Schon gut.” Beruhigte er seinen Kompagnon wieder und fing an das Packet genauer zu betrachtet.

“Sie dürfen es aufmachen.” Erklärte der Größere weiter angespannt. Mit einem Augenrollen öffnete der Arzt also das ihm überreichte. Unter dem schlichten Geschenkpapier kam eine schwarze Schachtel hervor. Darauf war in Gold ein Firmenname gedruckt den John schon mal irgendwo gelesen hatte. Ein wenig aufgeregt nahm er den Schachteldeckel herunter um in das Innere sehen zu können. Ein Augenpaar verfolgte dabei all seine Bewegungen.

"Ehm, ich weiss gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich.." Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion die sich Sherlock erhoffte. Natürlich war ihm klar dass sein Mitbewohner nicht gleich vor Freude seine Füße küssen würde, aber ein dankbares Lächeln hätte es für ihn auch getan.

"Es gefällt ihnen nicht." Meinte der Detektiv monoton und wollte dem Älteren die nun offene Schachtel aus der Hand reißen. Doch der Doktor dachte gar nicht daran sein Geschenk ohne Erklärung wieder los zu lassen.

"Sherlock kann ich es mir vielleicht mal richtig ansehen bevor ich sage das es mir nicht gefällt?"

"Ach geben Sie einfach her. Ich kann es ja wieder umtauschen."

"Hören Sie zu! Es ist nett das Sie mir ein Handy besorgt haben. Aber hätte es ein Einfaches nicht auch getan? Ich meine das Ding sieht aus als hatte es doppelt so viel gekostet als mein Monatsgehalt."

"Eigentlich war es das Vierfache ihres.."

"DAS VIERFACHE! Gott, Sherlock. Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Ich meine wir haben noch nicht mal Weihnachten."

"Also wenn Weihnachten ist nehmen Sie es?" Der Jüngere schob mal wieder seine Brauen irritiert zusammen. Denn er verstand die Logik hier nicht.

"Nein. Ich meine seit wann machen wir uns solche Geschenke?"

"Sie brauchten nach dem Unfall einfach ein neues Mobiltelefon. Jetzt haben Sie eins. Also wo ist das Problem?" Langsam kam Sherlock in Rage. Er verstand nicht warum sich der Arzt nicht einfach darüber freuen konnte.

"Ich habe doch gesagt das Sie sich nicht schuldig wegen dieser Sache fühlen müssen." Darauf klingelte es an der Tür und Sherlock griff seinen Mantel und rannte stur die Treppe hinunter. Ihm war egal ob noch Löschschaum auf seinen Hemd klebte. Er wollte nur noch eins und zwar weg von hier.

"Sherlock!" John rief ihm vom oberen Treppenabsatz hinter her doch es nützte mal wieder nichts. Denn die Haustür wurde schlagartig zugeknallt. Vor der Tür wollte Lestrade den stürmischen Mann begrüßen.

"Kein Wort!" So machte der DI den Mund wieder zu und beide steuerten auf den Streifenwagen zu. Donovan die eigentlich nach Doktor Watson’s Wohlbefinden fragen wollte schnallte sich nun wieder an als sie sah das der Detektiv schon aus der Tür kam. Sie erkannte auch das dieser wohl nicht gerade in bester Laune war. Sie fuhren also stillschweigend zum nächsten Tatort.

John sah alles seufzend vom Fenster aus mit an. Er kannte das Genie mittlerweile und trotzdem hatte er ihn wieder gekränkt. Betrübt sah er sich sein Geschenk nun doch genauer an.Er nahm das Telefon aus der Schachtel. Dort lag es auf einem roten satinkissenbezugähnlichen Stoff. Zumindest sah es für ihn so aus. Zusammen mit Ladekabel, Usb-Kabel und den anderen Schnickschnack. Er betrachtete das Handy genauer in seiner Hand. Es war etwas größer als seine altes. Lag aber genauso gut in der Hand und die Tastatur war etwas übersichtlicher für ihn. Das Telefon selbst hatte einen schwarzgold Kontrast. Was es, wie er fand ziemlich stielvoll aussehen liess. John wendete es und erschrak als auf der Rückseite seinen eigenen Namen lesen konnte. Dort stand eindeutig Dr. John H. Watson in Gold auf schwarzen Hintergrund. Er fragte sich was sein Kollege sich dabei gedacht hatte. Er sah wieder in die Schachtel und sah das da wo das Telefon lag sich eine Karte darunter versteckt hatte. Sie war etwas kleiner als das Handy. Neugierig nahm er sie in die Hand und faltete sie auf.

_Danke John. Denken sie nicht dass dieser Gegenstand zu teuer ist. Sehen sie es eher als Rückzahlung. Dafür das sie mir mit den Fällen helfen, das sie mich als Mitbewohner ertragen und dafür das sie mein Freund sind._

Der Arzt erkannte das der Stift abgesetzt wurde bevor das Wort ‘Freund’ geschrieben wurde. Er wusste das es dem Detektiv schwer fiel offen zu sein. Umso mehr ärgerte ihn das er sich so bescheuert verhalten hatte. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er also damit sich mit dem Handy vertraut zu machen und Nummern einspeicherte die er noch irgendwo niedergeschrieben hatte oder einfach noch im Kopf besass. Sherlock’s Telefonnummer war natürlich mit einer der ersten. Als sein Magen dann aber nach Nahrung knurrte ging er erst mal in die Küche um zu frühstücken. Mit gefüllten Magen würde er Sherlock mit dem neuen Telefon kontaktieren und sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Also was glauben Sie?" Der Grauhaarige DI, Sergeant Donovan und Sherlock auf einem Dachboden um eine Frauenleiche herum. Alles deutete darauf hin dass es Selbstmord war. Doch der Lockenkopf war natürlich nicht überzeugt von den gerade zu perfekt dargelegten Spuren.

"Ich würde sagen dass diese Dame umgebracht wurde. Wahrscheinlich von jemanden der sie sehr gut kannte." Dabei blickte er die Tochter der Toten an. Diese verweilte schon die ganze Zeit ein wenig verloren an der Treppe des Raumes.

"Wollen Sie etwa damit andeuten.." Fing sie aber nun an sich zur Wehr zu setzten, weil sie dies Blicke auf nicht mehr ertrug. Zur ihren Pech hatte Sherlock heute einfach keine Geduld und er machte dabei auch für niemanden eine Ausnahme.

"Miss Rockford ich möchte hier nichts nur andeuten. Hatte ihre Mutter erfahren dass Sie mehr als eine Vater-Tochter-Beziehung mit ihrem Stiefvater führen?"

"Ich muss Sie doch sehr bitten!" Warnte ihn die junge Frau gereizt und auch ertappt zu gleich.

"Als wir vorhin hier ankamen verabschiedeten Sie ihren Stiefvater nicht wie ein Elternteil. Also?" Beschämt weil sie gesehen wurde sah seine Gesprächspartnerin nun auf den Boden.

"Ok. Ich gebe es zu. Als ich mit meinem Studium fertig war, wurde meine Mutter plötzlich sehr krank. Voller Sorge kam ich also nach Jahren wieder nach Hause. Da wir sonst immer nur telefonierten hörte ich nicht viel von ihrem neuen Lebenspartner. Mein..."

"Ihr richtiger Vater ist seit drei Jahren Tod. Lassen Sie mich raten er ist mit dem Schiff auf die See gefahren und niemals wieder gekehrt?" Verwundert aber auch entsetzt musterte ihn nun die junge Miss Rockford. Lestrade wollte das Genie gerade auffordern sich etwas zu zügeln. Doch dieser drehte sich abrupt weg. Er hatte eine Textnachricht bekommen. Es kam ihm doch zu gute das er sein Telefon heute Morgen in seine Manteltasche gesteckt hatte. Die Nachricht stammte von seinem Mitbewohner. Er grübelte wirklich darüber nach ob er die Sms lesen soll, schließlich war er schon ein wenig gekränkt von John’s Reaktion. Aber wenn ihm der Blonde schon eine Mitteilung sendet, dann hieß es doch dass er das Handy behalten wollte. Oder?

"Lesen Sie die Nachricht einfach!" Forderte ihn Greg nun auf der gespannt neben ihm stand.

"Haben Sie noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?"

"Und das kommt von ihnen. So Sie haben John ein neues Telefon gekauft. Geben Sie mir mal die neue Nummer." Verwirrt sah ihn der Lockenkopf nun an. Er war schließlich kein Telefonbuch.

"Was denn? Sie sind hier nicht der einzige der kombinieren kann. Harriet Watson hat ihm kein neues Handy besorgt. So wer bleibt dann noch übrig?"

"Ist ja gut. Wenn Sie mich in Zukunft nicht mehr brauchen dann müssen Sie es nur sagen." Er wollte gerade die Treppe hinunter stürmen als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

"Es war der Lebenspartner. Aber nicht weil er sich in der Beziehung mit der jungen Miss Rockford gestört fühlte. Nein ich habe erfahren das ihre Mutter vor zwei Jahren als Hilfsschwester gearbeitet haben soll und das nicht sehr hygienisch. Jedenfalls ist ihr Stiefvater Jack Kenton HIV positiv. Er hatte vermutlich vor ihre Mutter auch anzustecken. Doch dann wurde sie krank und depressiv. Da dachte er sich wer würde ihr da einen Selbstmord nicht abnehmen." Sherlock wartete gar nicht auf Rückfragen sondern stürmte die Treppen hinunter und dann aus dem fremden Haus hinaus. Eilig griff er wieder nach seinen Mobiltelefon. Zu seinem Erstaunen war noch eine zweite Nachricht von John eingegangen. Aber jetzt wo er weg von den anderen war konnte er die Nachrichten in ungestört lesen.

**8.17 Uhr**

**Ich finde langsam heraus wie es funktioniert :)**

**JW**

Die SMS sagte ihm so gut wie gar nichts. Hieß das sein Freund wollte das Geschenk behalten? Was er auch seltsam fand war der Smily am Ende des Satzes. Warum schreibt man sich so etwas? Die andere Textnachricht war die schon etwas länger.

**8.38 Uhr**

**Es tut mir Leid**

**Das Handy ist eine wirklich sehr aufmerksame Geste**

**aber ich akzeptiere es nicht als Rückzahlung**

**auch wenn es manchmal schwierig ist**

**so tue ich die Dinge die Sie in dem Kärtchen aufgezählt haben**

**doch sehr gerne**

**JW**

Geschockt sah der Lockenkopf auf das Display. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht als er die Nachricht wiederholt durchlas. Er war froh das der Tatort an einer Nebenstraße lag. So kamen ihm nicht so viele Menschen entgegen gelaufen. Beruhigt atmete er einmal die kalte Winterluft ein um seinen Kopf wieder klarer zu bekommen. Sherlock hatte bisher immer auf jede Nachricht des Blonden geantwortet. Doch was sollte er bei so einer Situation schreiben? Oder sollte er einfach warten bist die nächste Sms eintraf? Nein das wäre vergeblich. Denn der Arzt hatte schon zwei Nachrichten an ihn gesendet und wenn er jetzt nicht antworten würde dachte der andere vermutlich das er ihn mit Absicht ignorierte. Das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall.

Das Problem war nur das er keine Antwort auf diesen Text besass. So verging die Zeit und er erreichte langsam die Hauptstraße. Hier war alles belebter und vor allem lauter. Diese Stadtteile machten es sein Gehirn leichter sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren zu können. Das St. Barts war in der Nähe. Er könnte in Pathologie vorbei schauen und sich mit stillen Genossen die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben. Denn Leichen jammern, beklagen und machen auch sonst kein Geräusch das der Detektiv als störend empfinden könnte.

_"Sie sehen gut aus."_

Mit einem Mal blieb er einfach auf der Stelle stehen bei diesem Gedanken. Daran wollte er sich nicht wirklich erinnern. Sein Kompagnon war schließlich betrunken und vielleicht war es auch nur ironisch gemeint.

“Sherlock?” Der Gerufene drehte sich zu der bekannten Stimme um. Wenn auch eher ungern, denn er wollte doch eigentlich seine Ruhe haben.

“Sind Sie gerade auf den Weg in die Pathologie?” Erkundigte sich Molly mit der üblichen Heiterkeit.

“Ja eigentlich..”

“Da fällt mir ein. Wie geht es John? Ist er schon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden?” Der Detektiv wollte gerade das Thema vergessen und wandte den Blick wieder gerade aus.

“Er ist schon wieder in der Baker Street.” Kurz und knapp antwortete er ihr bevor er weiter gehen wollte.

“Sie haben sich doch nicht mit ihm gestritten?” Sagte die junge Frau als sie den Versucht startete mit Sherlock Schritt zu halten. An dem Blick des Größeren erkannte Molly das sie wohl ins Schwarze getroffen haben musste.

“Nach dem was ich gehört habe, sollten Sie ihn nicht noch mit sowas belasten. Ausserdem ist bald Weihnachten. Da sollte man sich nicht in den Haaren liegen.” Das Genie dachte nur das sie sich die Predigt sparen könnte. Denn sowas half ihm überhaupt nicht weiter. Endlich im Gebäude angekommen, stürmte er auch gleich zu seinem Ziel. Molly hatte es aufgegeben mit dem anderen mithalten zu können und traf deshalb erst ein paar Minuten später ein. Sie seufzte ein wenig niedergeschlagen, denn sie erkannte natürlich dass der Schwarzhaarige bedrückt war. Aber Miss Hooper glaubte nicht das sie ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Leider war sie nicht die richtige Person um Sherlock Holmes aufzuheitern. Sie wünschte sich zwar dieser Mensch zu sein, aber dafür war zu spät. Der Detektiv hatte sich entschieden und sie konnte ihm nur viel Glück dabei wünschen.

* * *

 

_Er antwortet nicht. Warum antwortet er nicht? Hat er doch sonst auch immer das letzte Wort._

Ungeduldig trommelte der Blondschopf mit den Fingern auf der Oberfläche des Küchentisches herum.

_Sollte ich ihn vielleicht doch anrufen und mich anständig entschuldigen? "Sherlock es tut mir Leid das ich Sie vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Aber ich ringe immer noch mit mir und den Gefühlen die ich für Sie hege." Ich glaube darauf hätte der Detektiv nicht so schnell eine Antwort._

Er lächelte kurz bei dem Gedanken das der Jüngere nach seinem Wunschdenken reagieren würde.

_Doch was ist nun mit dem Was-sind-wir-zueinander-Gespräch? Tun wir jetzt so als hätte es nie stattgefunden? Hat er es von seiner 'Festplatte' gelöscht? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das einfach kann. Doch wie es aussieht muss ich das wohl. Zumindest so lange bis ich wieder die Treppe hinunter komme._

Das Knarren genau dieser Treppen unterbrach seine Grübeln. Instinktiv wollte er aufstehen doch der Gast war schneller im Raum als ihm lieb war.

"Bleiben sie sitzen Dr. Watson." Es klang eher nach einen Befehl als nach einer Bitte. Aber das war er schon von dem älteren Holmes gewohnt. Im Normalzustand würde er diese Befehle nie annehmen. Aber im Augenblick war sitzen einfach die bessere Wahl.

"Mycroft was machen Sie um dies Uhrzeit hier? Wenn ich fragen darf?" Der andere Mann stand in der Küchentür und sah auf John herab.

"Ich bin her gekommen um klar zu machen was passieren könnte wenn Sie Sherlock verletzten." Der Exsoldat konnte nicht anders als ihn daraufhin herausfordernd anzusehen. Selbst wenn er jetzt eine Krücke besass, hieß das aber noch lange nicht dass er sich bedrohen ließ.

"Sie drohen einem gehbehinderten Mann mit allem was der Regierung zu Verfügung steht nur damit Sherlock nicht traurig ist? Nicht sehr nobel hm? Aber ich versichere ihnen das Gib-auf-ihn-acht-oder-es-setzt-was-Unterhaltung können Sie sich sparen. Ich habe ihm versucht klar zu machen was ich für ihn empfinde."

"Und?" Fragend blickte ihn Mycroft nun an.

"Denn Rest der Geschichte kennen Sie doch bereits. Lestrade hat mir erzählt dass er bei euch reingeplatzt ist." Und wieder konnte der Arzt den aufziehenden Unterton nicht unterdrücken. Der andere hingegen blieb cool.

"Wenn ich fragen darf was haben Sie genau gesagt?" Der Gefragte seufzte, denn eigentlich ging das ganze wirklich niemanden an. Doch egal wie Mycroft würde es früher oder später so wieso herausbekommen. Warum also nicht gleich alles auspacken? Nebenbei spielt er scherzhaft mit dem Gedanken es in seinen Blog zu schreiben damit er sich nicht ständig wiederholen musste.

"Hat ihnen das Sherlock nicht mitgeteilt?" Erkundigte er sich scheinheilig und das obwohl er wusste das der Detektiv bei so etwas sehr verschlossen war.

"Es hat ihn aufgebracht. Oder sollte ich eher sagen durcheinander? Also was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt? Früher oder später werde ich es sowie so erfahren."

"Ich habe ihn gefragte was wir zueinander sind. Danach ist er geschockt davongerannt. Seit dem haben wir es nicht noch mal erwähnt." Mycroft rollte nur mit den Augen. Denn er konnte nicht fassen wie kindisch sich sein Bruder wieder benommen hatte. Zum ersten Mal überlegte er seinen Schirm zu benutzen um die Dummheit aus Sherlock zu heraus zu prügeln. Daraufhin fing er an zu lachen und Watson sah ihn nur entgeistert an.

"Den Witz habe ich nicht verstanden." Erklärte der Sitzende nur während der ältere Holmes weiter lachte. Den er fand das ganze auch irgendwie amüsant. Sein kleiner Bruder kann jedes Verbrechen lösen nur hier wird er zum scheuen Reh.

"John ich verabschiede mich." Sagte er immer noch grinsend.

"Keine Angst. Den Witz werden Sie auch noch verstehen." Damit ging die Tür zu und der Schirmträger verschwand die Treppe hinunter. Zurück blieb ein mehr als verwirrter Doktor.

* * *

 

"Ich meinte es." Verkündete Miss Hooper nach einiger Zeit der Ruhe.

"Wie bitte?" Sherlock der zu sehr mit sich selbstbeschäftigt war hakte er nebenbei noch mal nach.

"Wenn Sie jemanden zu reden brauchen meine ich." Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen denn stolzen Mann so geknickt zu sehen. Zumindest dachte sie das es Sherlock’s Version von traurig sein war.

"Ich glaube nicht das Sie.." Doch irgendwann hatte auch die geduldige Pathologin genug.

"Sie sitzen schon eine Stunde hier und starren an die Wand. Sie wird ihnen keine Antwort geben. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen." Sie sah wieder auf ihre Papiere.

"Ich dachte nur wenigstens ein bisschen." Der Lockenkopf hatte seinen Kopf nur ein wenig ihn ihre Richtung gedreht um zu demonstrieren das er zuhörte. Trotzdem hingen seine Augen immer noch an der Wand. Er fragte sich wie er etwas erklären sollte, das er nicht mal selber wusste wie er es in Worte fassen sollte. Für ein paar Minuten kehrte nochmal Stille in dem Raum ein. Doch Molly würde dem Detektiv Zeit geben. Denn sie wusste das es für ihn nicht einfach war.

"Kennen Sie das wenn man nach etwas verlangt, dass eigentlich schlecht für einen ist?"

"Haben Sie etwa wieder mit dem Rauchen angefangen?" Sherlock war zwar danach sich eine Zigarette zu genehmigen, doch das Verlangen konnte er unterdrücken. Für jetzt.

"Nein." Antwortete er dann knapp.

"Nein es ist etwas anderes." Fügte er dann doch noch monoton hinzu.

"Gut." Meinte seine Gesprächspartnerin erleichtert.

"Aber ich glaube nicht das Dr. Watson schlecht ist." Etwas erschrocken drehte sich der Lockenkopf daraufhin zu ihr um.

"Ich bitte Sie. Das war wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten." Erklärte Molly ihm lächelnd. Sie fand den Gesichtsausdruck des Detektivs einfach wundervoll. Ertappt wollte dieser sich dann davon stehlen. Er fand es nicht für nötig auch noch wegen der Sache ausgelacht zu werden.

"Warten Sie!" Die Pathologin versperrte ihm aber schnell den Weg zur Tür.

"Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht über Sie lustig machen." Entschuldigte sie sich in der Hoffnung das ihr Gegenüber das akzeptieren würde.

"Es ist nur so unglaublich dass Sie mal etwas nicht wissen."

"Ich sagte doch das Wissen von unwichtigen Sachen ich mir nicht an eigne."

"Nur jetzt ist das Unwichtige plötzlich wichtig geworden." Die gestraften Schultern des Mannes ließen plötzlich locker. Er musste wohl einsehen dass sie recht hatte und wenn sie ihm schon Hilfe angeboten hatte. Warum sollte er sie nun ausschlagen. So versuchte das sachliche Genie der Pathologin zu erklären was sein genaues Problem war. Auch wenn es zum Anfang etwas holprig war und er das meiste doch für sich behielt musste er doch zu geben das es gut tat jemanden fragen zu können. Jemand der nicht über ihn urteilte oder zurecht weisen wollte.

* * *

 

Das Brummen in des Doktors Kopf ließ dann später noch immer nicht nach. So entschied er sich doch eine Kopfschmerztablette zu nehmen jetzt wo er im warmen Wohnzimmer sass da machte ihm seine Seite auch nicht mehr so viel Ärger. Es sei denn er stand auf. Jetzt wo es in der Wohnung nach frisch aufgebrühtem Tee roch und der Kamin eine kuschelige Wärme herstellte, da war das holen der Medizin nur noch halb so wild. Was ihm aber nicht behagte war das sein Freund immer noch nicht zurück schrieb.

_Vielleicht erkannte er die Nummer nicht. Ach was. Ich habe doch meine Kürzel darunter geschrieben. Oder er ist in eine spannende Sache verwickelt. Was würde ich darum geben jetzt einen Verdächtigen hinter her zu jagen. Aber nein, ich habe hier alleine natürlich besseres zu tun._

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte dann jemand an die Tür.

“John? Ich bin mit Sergeant Donovan hier. Können wir herein kommen?”

“Natürlich.” Damit wurde die Tür schon geschwind aufgeschwungen.

“Dr. Watson wie geht es ihnen?” Erkundigte sich Donovan leicht besorgt. Den Gefragten irritierte das schon ein wenig, war die Frau noch nie so sensibel und nett wie in letzter Zeit.

“Außer das ich mal wieder auf so ein Teil angewiesen bin, eigentlich ganz gut. Danke der Nachfrage.” Antworte John trotzdem wie immer freundlich. “Und wie geht es..” Der Arzt sah schon worauf sie hinaus wollte und kam ihr zuvor.

“Sherlock geht es gut. Seine Kopfverletzung ist mehr als gut verheilt.”

“Keine Angst Sie konnten da nicht mehr viel anrichten.” Alle drei lachten kurz.

“John das war jetzt etwas fies von dir. Aber das kommt wohl eher daher das ihr euch schon wieder gestritten habt.”

“Ach nein. Sherlock wollte heute Morgen nur das Haus in Brand stecken. Ihr seht es war ein ganz normaler morgen.” Er erntete dafür entgeistert Blicke.

“Er wollte kochen. Es ist aber halb so wild. Niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen.” Berichtigte er sich schnell.

“Niemals langweilig hm?” Wollte Sally dann belustigt wissen.

“Niemals.” Bestätigte der Arzt grinsend. Das hielt aber nur so lange an bis ihm was einfiel.

“Sagt mal wo ist der Brandstifter überhaupt?” Donovan und ihr Chef tauschten nur einen kurzen Blick aus.

“John er war heute Morgen gegen acht Uhr zwar bei uns, aber danach ist er einfach davon gestürmt. Seit dem hat er sich nicht wieder gemeldet. Eigentlich dachten wir er wäre dann wieder hier her gekommen.” John konnte seine fallenden Gesichtszüge auf die Nachricht nicht verhindern.

“John das muss nichts heißen. Du weisst wie er ist.” Der Doktor setzte schnell ein gefälschtes Lächeln wieder auf.

“Du hast Recht Greg. Aber kommen wir doch zu anderen Themen. Wollt ihr etwas trinken?"

"Nein danke John. Wir müssen dann auch leider wieder los. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen das der Detektiv keine Experimente an dir startet. Schließlich kannst du nicht mehr flüchten."

"Ja sehr witzig." Der Doktor winkte nur ab.

"Glaub mir das war halb ernst gemeint. Also dann."

"Bis dann Dr. Watson." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und liefen dann die Treppe hinunter. Das gespielte Lächeln ließ er dann fallen als er die Tür zu geschlossen wurde. So schnell es ging machte er sich auf zu dem Schrank wo die Kopfschmerztabletten aufbewahrt wurden. Er nahm die Schachtel mit ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete das Licht aus. Das Kaminfeuer war ihm hell genug. Langsam ließ er sich auf Sherlock’s Couch nieder. Dann nahm er eine dieser schmerzbekämpfenden Tabletten zu sich und trank darauf einen Schluck des nun lauwarmen Tee’s.

Irgendwie fand er es alleine in der Wohnung ganz schön deprimierend. Draußen war mal wieder alles grau und der Regen wollte auch mal wieder kein Ende nehmen. John beschloss sich hier etwas hinzulegen. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten. Das seine Unterlage dabei nach dem Detektiv roch half ihm nicht besonders weiter. Aber dieser war ja nicht zugegen. Also konnte er sich Wunschdenken und träumen jetzt erlauben. Irgendwie fand er plötzlich auch nicht mehr so schlimm sich in den warmen eigenen vier Wänden aufhalten zu müssen. Auch wenn ihm was Aufregendes besser gefallen würde.

Er wollte so das Positive an der Situation sehen. Doch irgendwie fand er das Ruhe und Frieden heute nicht dazu gehörten. Da fiel ihm ein dass wenn er das Handy behalten wollte Sherlock etwas ebenwürdiges schenken musste. Mühsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken und stöhnte dabei etwas gequält. Denn sein Körper wollte einfach nicht bewegt werden.

_Als es nicht schon vorher schwer genug war was für ihn zu Weihnachten zu finden. Alles was er braucht oder will kauft er sich doch sofort. Selbst wenn man es nicht erwerben kann findet Sherlock immer einen Weg. Mit was soll ich da bitte schön mithalten? Vielleicht kann ich nach einem kleinen Nickerchen besser drüber nachdenken._

* * *

 

Am frühen Nachmittag stolperte der Meisterdetektiv aus einen Einkaufsmarkt heraus. Denn er bemerkte natürlich die lebenmittelleere Küche in ihrer Wohnung. Mrs. Hudson musste ja einiges an Schlechtgewordenen wegschmeißen. Erstens weil sich in John’s Abwesenheit nicht wirklich mit der Nahrungsaufnahme befasste und zweitens wusste er nicht was er mit manchen Lebensmitteln anfangen sollte. Außerdem gab ihm das Einkaufen auch einen Zeitaufschub. Denn er wollte nicht gleich in die Baker Street zurückkehren. Er brauchte einfach Raum um über Molly’s Worte nachzudenken. Jetzt wo er alles hatte was sie in seinem Sinne brauchten konnte er fast unbesorgt in die Baker Street zurück fahren. Hin und wieder hatte er überlegt seinem Kollegen per Sms zu fragen was sie genau benötigten. Aber dann dachte er das er das auch alleine gut hinbekommen würde.

_Denn wie schwer kann sowas schon sein? Außerdem habe ich so viel gekauft, es muss etwas dabei sein das wir brauchen._

Beflügelt von dem Gedanken das der Exsoldat sich über seine Tat freute lief er mit den vier Tüten zum nächsten Taxi. Es ärgerte ihn schon ein wenig das er einen dieser Einkaufswagen nicht mitnehmen konnte. So hätte er die knappe zwei Kilometer laufen können. Aber nun musste er die vier schweren Plastiktaschen mit der Hand tragen. Das hatte er nicht noch ein paar Meter ausgehalten. Das Wetter meinte es zwar gut mit ihm und es hatte aufgehörte zu regnen. Aber er zog es doch vor gefahren zu werden.

Bei der kurzen Strecke dauerte es auch nicht lange bis Sherlock auf seine Haustür blicken konnte. Der Taxifahrer erklärte sich zwar bereit ihm zu helfen, aber er lehnte gespielt höfflich ab. Er hatte die Henkel der Tüten auch nicht einmal los gelassen. Denn er hatte Angst das irgendetwas herausfallen könnte. Sherlock bezahlte also den amüsierten Fahrer. Der es anscheinend lustig fand wie er sich mit dem Gepäck rumquälte. Aber das weckte nicht im geringstem sein Interesse. Dieses galt schon wieder einer anderen Person. Ihm fiel viel auf das er sich schon wieder bei John entschuldigen wollte. Erst mit einem Vorweihnachtsgeschenk das sein Freund hoffentlich behalten wollte.

Jetzt versuchte er dasselbe mit einem üppigen Einkauf. Als die Tür geschlossen war entschied er sich doch erst mal zwei Tüten hoch zu tragen. Gedacht getan. Feinfühlig öffnete er die Tür zur Wohnung und wunderte sich wie oft er sich wegen seines Mitbewohners schon in seine eigene Wohnung geschlichen hatte. Im Wohnzimmer war es warm. Aber das Holz war schon fast abgebrannt. Beim weiteren umsehen bemerkte er auch warum sich niemand mehr um den Kamin kümmerte. John hatte sich auf der Couch hingelegt. Sherlock dachte daran das es seiner Hüfte nicht besonders gut tun würde. Aber zu seiner Freude hatte er heute wenigstens keinen unangemeldeten Frauenbesuch. Nicht das sich seine Vermieterin anmelden müsste, aber sowas wie gestern würde für die nächste Zeit so wieso nicht mehr passieren. Denn auch wenn Mrs. Hudson schon älter war müsste sie die Kopfschmerzen genauso merken wie sein nun schlafender Mitbewohner. Ihm war nämlich heute Morgen nicht entgangen das der Exsoldat die Nachwirkungen von der Trinkeinlage spürte.

Leise stellte er die zwei Plastiktaschen in der Küche ab und machte sich auf zum Kamin um diesen noch mit Holz zu füttern. Danach lief er wieder die Treppe hinunter um den Rest des Einkaufs rauf zu holen. Früher hätten ihn all die Dinge wie Leute auf ihre Inkompetenz hinweisen nicht im Geringsten gestört. Doch sein hartnäckiger Kumpane musste ihn ja hier und da darauf hinweisen was gut und nicht gut war. Manchmal würde er John gerne fragen was das ganze Höflichkeitsgetue ihm je gebracht hatte. Doch er wusste insgeheim das er den Arzt in irgend einer Hinsicht damit kränken würde. Deshalb beließ er dies fürs erste. Trotzdem war da noch die Sache mit Harriet Watson. Er hatte den Ärger in John’s Gesicht nicht vergessen. Auch wenn es schien das sich der Blonde wieder mit seiner Verwandten vertragen hatte. Irgendetwas an der Sache nagte an seinem Hinterkopf. Es war wie eine kleine Stimme die ihm befahl das er mehr darüber herausfinden musste. Als der Detektiv nun wieder in der Küche stand, verschnaufte er erst mal. Er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht das Einkaufen so schwer sein konnte. In Zukunft würde er sich es überlegen wenn ihn sein Mitbewohner um Hilfe bitten würde.

Leise ging er ins Wohnzimmer wo er seinen Mantel fast geräuschlos über seinen Sessel legte. Kurz sah er zu dem Schlafenden hinüber und dachte daran ihn zu wecken. Ließ es dann aber. Sein Freund benötigte Schlaf. Ob da nun eine unbequeme Couch oder ein zuteilendes Bett als Unterlage diente. Beides führte zum selben Ergebnis. So drehte er sich wieder zur Küche um. Aber vorher schaltete er das Licht wieder in Wohnzimmer aus. In dem anderen Raum stand er nun vor vier vollen Tragetaschen. Nachdem John so verärgert darüber war wie viel sein Geschenk kostete sollte er besser schnell alles in den Schränken verschwinden lassen und verschweigen wie viel ihn das alles kostete. Das Genie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen warum sich sein Kollege überhaupt darüber aufregt hatte das sein neues Handy etwas mehr kostete.

Mit Entsetzen erinnerte er sich daran das er auch Eis gekauft hatte. Nur in welcher Tüte sich das hoffentlich noch feste Dessert befand war ihm nun ein Rätsel. Er hatte Glück. Denn beim Greifen des ersten Beutels der ihm am nächsten stand fühlte er das Kühle etwas schon. Eilig riss er denn Kühlschrank auf um das Gefrierfach zu öffnen. Da lagen zwar noch ein paar Hände die ihm irgendwie entfallen waren. Kurz fragte er sich ob John sie schon gesichtet hatte. Die Leichenteile wurden einfach so beiseitegeschoben und das Eis wurde daneben gestellt. Das Gefrierfach wurde dann wieder geschlossen, denn Rest konnte er ja erstmal auf dem Tisch sortieren.

Es dauerte nicht lange da erwachte auch der Doktor von seinem Nickerchen. Blinzelnd sah er auf sein neues Handy um die Uhrzeit zu erfahren. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit bei sich behalten um ja nicht zu verpassen wenn ihm sein Freund eine Nachricht schreiben würde. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung ist auch in den knappen zwei Stunden in denen er geschlafen hatte nichts eingetroffen. Schwermütig aber ohne groß einen Laut von sich zu geben erhob der Doktor sich von der Couch. Er wollte sich gerade lautstark über seine schmerzenden Knochen beschweren als er ein Geräusch aus der Küche vernahm. Dann erblickte er den Mantel des Größeren im Raum und seine Frage, ob Sherlock wieder da sei wurde damit sofort bestätigt. Etwas steif hielt er in seiner Position inne. Nur die Sachen die John hörte passten seiner Meinung nach gar nicht zu seinem Mitbewohner. Da war ein Rascheln von Tüten die durchwühlt wurden. Dann ein Kratzen von Gegenständen die anscheinend auf dem Küchentisch hin und her geschoben wurden und nun murmelte sein Kollege irgendetwas vor sich hin. Was er vom Wohnzimmer aus natürlich nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Jetzt wurde der Küchenschrank aufgemacht und es wurde ein schwerer Gegenstand reingestellt.

Aber Watson dachte nicht lange darüber nach was er nun tun sollte. Ihm war es egal in was für einer Stimmung der Lockenkopf jetzt war. Er ging in die Küche und würde sich für sein Benehmen von heute Morgen entschuldigen. Doch als er in den Türrahmen trat staunte er erst mal nicht schlecht. Sherlock sass auf dem Boden umringt von gekauften Lebensmitteln, die er anscheinend zu sortieren versuchte. Der Mann war so konzentriert dabei das gar nicht bemerkte wie sich der Arzt mit verschränkten Armen entspannt an die Wand hinter ihm lehnte. Denn dieser wollte abwarten bis er bemerkt wurde. Wollte er den Jüngeren nicht in seiner Konzentration stören. Ausserdem fand John es auch noch seltsam entspannend wie Sherlock alles analysierte. Es erinnerte ihn ein bisschen wie an ein Kind das solche Sachen zum ersten Mal sah. Der Blondschopf war sich nicht ganz sicher aber vielleicht waren ja wirklich Dinge dabei die sein Mitbewohner zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. Schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung was es in Sherlock’s Kindheit im Hause Holmes alles gab. Der Exsoldat hielt in seinen Gedanken inne als auch der auf dem Boden Sitzende es tat. Das hieß wohl das er seine Präsenz mitbekommen hatte.

"Ich wollte Sie mit dem Handy nicht so überrumpeln." Der Lockenkopf machte eine Pause stand aber nicht auf und sah seinen Gesprächspartner auch nicht an. Was der Arzt verstehen konnte denn es war für den Detektiv nicht einfach sich zu entschuldigen.

"Sherlock es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Sie müssen sich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Sie haben es nur gut gemeint." Erklärte der Blonde. Seiner Meinung war er es der etwas gut zu machen hatte.

"Es war einfach der falsche Zeitpunkt an dem Sie mir das Päckchen gegeben haben. Erst versuchen Sie zu kochen." Er vernahm darauf einen verärgerten Schnaufer von unten.

"Dann hatte mein Kopf und meine Hüfte ein Aufmerksamkeitskampf in meinem Körper. Aber ich will es nicht darauf schieben das ich ein Idiot war. Also es tut mir leid. Wieder Freunde?" Fragte er dann noch halb ernst halb spielerisch während er Sherlock die Hand reichte weil der immer noch auf dem Fußboden sass. Doch der Lockige sprang von alleine auf und John liess seine Hand geknickt fallen. Danach wollte er ins Bad gehen damit man ihm das nicht so sehr ansah doch da spürte er schon Sherlock’s Hand auf der guten Schulter. Fragen sah er in das andere Gesicht.

"Nichts für ungut John. Aber wenn Sie mir dauernd aufhelfen wenn ich am Boden sitze, können Sie gleich in mein Zimmer ziehen. Wollen Sie das Ding etwa nie loswerden?" Erkundigte er sich nebenbei während er sich nun der letzten Einkaufstüte widmete. Der Exsoldat schüttelte nur den Kopf um die hitzigen Gedanken los zu werden. Er wusste das Sherlock auf denn Gehstock anspielte und es nicht so meinte wie es in seinen Ohren klang. Schließlich gab das Genie dauernd sowas von sich. Watson sammelte sich kurz und sah dann auf die verteilten Nahrungsmittel. Es gab ja auch was gutes denn erstens hatte der Detektiv wirklich mal eingekauft und zweitens hatte er das Gefühl das es fast wieder gut zwischen ihnen war. Doch dank seines Gefühlschaos eben nur fast. Doch er konnte das ja auch nicht an den Jüngeren auslassen. Das wäre alles andere als fair. Verschwinden konnte und wollte er auch nicht. Das Leben liebt mich halt, dachte er sarkastisch während er zwischen den Verpackungen und Plastikflaschen etwas entdeckte. Eine Dose Körperbutter.

"Sherlock? Nichts gegen Körperpflege. Aber Körperbutter mit Schokonote? Haben Sie was bestimmtes damit vor?" Neugierig drehte sich der Angesprochen um.

"Hm?" Dann inspizierte er den Gegenstand den John immer noch in den Händen hielt genauer.

"Es gibt Butter für den Körper? Und dann auch noch mit Schokoladengeschmack? Seltsam ich dachte es wäre so eine Creme zum Kochen oder so. Wegen der Abbildung." Sherlock deutete dann auf die Schokoladentafel auf dem Aufkleber der Dose. Dann nahm er das Objekt in die Hand und machte es auf. Neugierig zog er die Folie ab und sah hinein. Vorsichtig roch er mit der Nase daran um dann die Spitze seines Zeigefingers reinzustecken. John sah das Ganze nur amüsiert an. Denn es sah einfach zu witzig aus wie der andere an ein einfaches Pflegeprodukt für Frauen ran ging.

_Eigentlich steht da ja nicht speziell drauf das es für Frauen ist. Es riecht ja auch so nach Nussschokolade. Also könnte man es.._

Doch alle Prozesse in John’s Hirn stoppten und seine Lust zu lachen verschwand auch als er sah was sein Mitbewohner tat. Sherlock hatte nun etwas Körperbutter auf seinem Finger und führte diesen langsam zu seinem Mund. Jedenfalls kam es dem Doktor so vor das alles vor ihm wie in Zeitlupe geschah. Das der andere Mann seine Zunge raus streckte und seinen Finger drauf legte um die Butter vorsichtig zu kosten. Schwer schluckte der Blonde. Sein Mundwerk war plötzlich so trocken und er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Sherlock der nun sachte den Finger ganz in den Mund steckte, bemerkte das er von seinem Kollegen gemustert wurde. Also ließ er seine Augen zu diesen wandern. Gerade als dies geschah, schaffte es John noch seine Gesicht mit seiner Hand zu verdecken. Aber er fand das es überhaupt nicht mehr ausreichte und stolperte dazu noch in die Richtung des Badezimmers.

“John so eklig ist es nicht!” Rief der Lockige dem Arzt noch hinter her. Hätte er sich nämlich früher umgedreht wären ihm die Zeichen nicht als Übelkeit aufgefallen. Doch so sah er nur wie John sich seiner Meinung vor entsetzen die Hand vor Mund hielt und ins Bad floh. Schulterzuckend machte er also die Plastikdose wieder zu und widmete sich weiter dem aufräumen und sortieren. John der sich im Badezimmer erst mal eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht warf, hatte sich danach auch relative schnell wieder gefangen. Sein Magen knurrte mal wieder als er gerade erneut in die Küche trat.

"Hunger?" Erkundigte sich Sherlock erfreut. Denn zu was hatte er denn das ganze Zeug gekauft wenn es nicht aufgebraucht wurde.

"Wir kochen aber für heute nichts mehr." Erklärte Watson und erntete dafür einen leicht verärgerten Blick.

"So war das nicht gemeint. Ich weiss die Eier mit Speck waren genau so nett gemeint wie das Handy. Aber sie sollten klein anfangen." Auch wenn der Detektiv immer noch ein wenig beleidigt aussah, weckte das Gesagte doch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Denn genau dieselben Worte hatte auch Molly verwendet als sie Sherlock etwas erklärte. Nur das sie das Ganze nicht aufs kochen bezogen hatte.

_"Fangen Sie klein an. Ich bin mir sicher wenn Sie es nicht übertreiben dann werden Sie auch nicht abgewiesen."_

Der Detektiv fragte sich plötzlich ob die Pathologin gewusst hätte das ihm sein Geschenk ärger machen würde. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm davon abgeraten es John zu geben. Er zwinkerte ein paar mal.

"Sherlock?" Verwundert richtete sich Holmes wieder an seinen Kollegen der ihn nun merkwürdig musterte.

"Alles ok? Vielleicht sollten Sie duschen gehen um den Schaum vom Feuerlöscher endlich los zu werden." Sherlock musste zugeben das er daran den ganzen Tag nicht einmal mehr daran dachte. Er zuckte also erneut nur kurz mit den Schultern und nickte dann einverstanden.

"Das sollte ich wohl wirklich." Sagte er dann bevor er sich in Richtung Flur umdrehte. Doch nach zwei Schritten hielt er noch mal inne.

"John?" Der Genannte der sich gerade einen Snack zubereiten wollte, machte eine Pause und sah nun Sherlock’s Rücken an.

"Ja?" Antwortete er weil er von dem anderen nichts weiter hörte.

"Ich weiss sie haben den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Mrs. Hudson war nicht da und bestellen wollten Sie auch nichts, weil Sie sicher kein bares Geld mehr hier haben und..." Doch der Doktor unterbrach den Redefluss einfach.

"Sherlock reden Sie nicht immer drum herum. Kommen Sie zum Punkt!" Denn der Arzt fand er sollte dem Jüngeren das Gefühl geben das er alles frei heraus sagen konnte.

"Könnten Sie warten? Mit dem Essen meine ich." Bevor der Exsoldat etwas erwidern konnte war der andere Mann im Bad verschwunden. John fand das zwar ein wenig seltsam, aber er freute sich trotzdem. So musste sich sein Magen zwar noch ein wenig in Geduld üben. Doch was würde er nicht alles für den Chaoten tun. Ausserdem kam ihm gerade ein Idee mit der er hoffentlich bei Sherlock landen würde.

* * *

 

"Hör auf dich darüber lustig zu machen." Befahl Mycroft ernst als Lestrade nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen.

"Ach komm schon. Ist doch lustig." Meinte er und kicherte weiter über seinem Essen. Der älter Holmes war heute der Meinung dass sie mal Essen gehen sollten. In einem diskreten Lokal seiner Wahl versteht sich.

"Sherlock hatte noch nie Interesse für sowas wie Kochen. Warum auch? Musste er es Zuhause ja nie lernen. Später zog er es ja vor von Hand in den Mund zu leben. Wenn überhaupt." Als Greg sah das ihre Unterhaltung eher ins Negative ging, wurde er etwas ruhiger.

"Hey ich weiss dass du dir noch Sorgen wegen der Sache machst." Der DI verschwendete keine Zeit und griff über den Tisch nach der Hand seines Partners. Denn im Gegensatz zu Mycroft war es ihm egal was andere dachten. Er wusste natürlich das der ältere Holmes ihn mit der Geheimnistuerei nur schützen wollte weil er noch verheiratet war.

"Aber seit John bei ihm wohnt hat sich doch alles zum besseren verändert. Oder etwa nicht?" Der andere Mann lächelte kurz. Es war aber kein fröhliches Lächeln. Eher ein monotones. Als würde er sich an eine Sache erinnern die er am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen würde. Der Grauhaarige wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

"Ich weiss deine Worte zu schätzen. Wirklich." Mycroft zog seine Hand weg und war jetzt wieder die kalte und logisch denkende Person. Auch sein Tischnachbar zog seine Hand zurück und widmete sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit.

"Du hast ihn zwar in schlechten Zeiten gesehen. Doch ich bin sein Bruder. Ich kenne ihn sein ganzes Leben lang. Ich will ihm manches nicht noch mal zumuten müssen." Erklärte der ältere Holmes weiter und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auch an seinen Teller. Dem Inspektor wurde es jetzt etwas flau im Magen bei dem Gedanken daran was der Detektiv früher für ein Mensch war. Er hatte ihn zufällig kennen gelernt und sah dann das er ein echtes Genie am Tatort war. Menschlich ein totales Ekelpaket. Erst dachte er es wäre eine Phase des Mannes. Später musste er lernen das der Typ wirklich durch und durch so ist. Dann war da ja noch das Problem mit Sherlock’s Drogensucht. Ihm wird jetzt noch übel wenn er daran zurück dachte. Abrupt legte Greg die Gabel bei Seite. Irgendwie hatte er den Appetit verloren.

"Schmeckt es nicht?" Fragte sein Tischnachbar als hätte das vorige Gespräch nie stattgefunden. Der DI wollte seine Glauben an den Doktor einfach nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn Mycroft dem ganzen jetzt nicht recht traute. Jetzt wo auch er sah dass es sein kleiner Bruder ernst machte. Lestrade sah Sherlock fast jeden Tag und konnte dank John langsam einen gespielten von einem echten unterscheiden. Tatort für Tatort konnte er beobachten wie der Detektiv immer ein Stückchen zu etwas menschlichen wurde. Das Kalte und Grobe war zwar noch nicht ganz verschwunden und das würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie. Aber was niemand verstand, nicht mal sein Gegenüber, war das der jünger Holmes auch jemand brauchte der ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Mycroft sagte zwar oft das er das tat. Greg widersprach ihm da auch nicht. Aber in seiner brüderlichen Überführsorge sah er nicht dass auch er Sherlock ändern wollte. Er bemerkte jetzt dass er fragend angeblickt wurde und so hob er den Kopf wieder an. Nachdenklich versuchte er sich an die Frage zu erinnern. Doch es war vergebens. Irgendwie hatte sich das andere Thema zu sehr in seinen Kopf festgesetzt.

"Ich wollte dir nicht den Abend verderben." Entschuldigte sich nun der ältere Holmes.

"Aber es ist doch sicher noch Platz für ein Dessert." Schon kam ein Kellner aus dem Nirgendwo mit einem Teller herbei. "Willst du nichts?"

"Nein. Danke." Greg machte sich gedanklich ein Häkchen das der jünger Holmes wieder an dem Hungern schuld war und jetzt wo die Karten offen lagen, hat er auch kein Problem damit Sherlock offen dafür in den Hintern zu treten. Doch dann kam ihm ein schönerer Gedanke.

“Dann nehme ich es mit.” Erklärte er ruhig.

“Nein. Du kannst es ruhig jetzt essen. Ich habe..” Der Dauerschirmträger wollte seinem Partner versichern das noch Zeit hatte. Doch der hatte andere Pläne im Kopf.

“Ich möchte es aber später essen.” Der Inspektor betonte es extra damit er auch ja richtig verstanden wurde. Der andere Mann hob erst fragend eine Braue, grinste dann aber verstohlen als er sich denken konnte was der DI wollte.

“Du solltest lieber eine Limousine mit getönten Scheiben bestellen.” Meinte der Grauhaarige noch hinterhältig versuchte dabei aber noch unschuldig zu schauen. Denn natürlich hatten alle Wagen in denen sich Mycroft kutschieren ließ hinten dunkle Scheiben.

“Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade? Ist das ein Versprechen?” Der älter Holmes ließ sich gerne auf so ein Spiel ein. “Darauf kannst du aber wetten."

* * *

 

Sherlock hätte nie gedacht das seinen Körper reinigen so eine lange Prozedur sein konnte. In Wirklichkeit verbrauchte er nur zehn Minuten, aber es kam ihm trotzdem vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Einerseits wollte er sich beeilen. Andererseits schaffte er es nach dem Gespräch mit der Pathologin nicht seinen Mitbewohner in die Augen zu sehen. Unsicher trat er also wieder in die Küche. Der Blondschopf sass schon wartend vor ihm. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm standen ein paar Lebensmittel die er eigentlich schon weggeräumt hatte dann war da ein Schneidebrett und ein Messer.

"John ich weiss was Sie versuchen zu tun."

"So was denn?" Erkundigte sich der Doktor und verschränkte die Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch.

"Nach den Zutaten zu urteilen wollen Sie dass ich einen Salat zu bereite."

"Das gehört auch zum Kochen dazu." Sherlock’s rechter Mundwinkel zuckte kurz bevor er seine noch feuchten Locken aus seiner Stirn strich. Dann schnappte er sich als erstes den Salatkopf. Er säuberte das Gemüse und schnitt es dann schnell in mundgerechte Streifen. Dasselbe tat er mit den Tomaten und der Gurke. Das ganze schmiss er dann in die große Schüssel die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch stand. Als er John’s Reaktion sah war doch schon sehr mit sich zufrieden.

"Wenn Sie das können, warum wollten Sie heute Morgen dann die Küche abfackeln?" Ein bisschen sauer war Arzt schon. Er fragte sich ob der Detektiv ihn nur testen wollte ob er bereit war raus zu rennen wenn das Haus wirklich brennen würde. Irritiert blinzelte der Lockenkopf den Tropfen weg der ihm von den Haaren ins Auge gelaufen war und sah dann wieder zu seinem Freund.

"Also Sie sollten wissen das ich mit Messern umgehen kann." Um es zu demonstrieren warf er den scharfen Gegenstand einmal in die Luft und fing ihn dann wieder. John bereitete sich schon mal mental darauf vor heute noch einen Finger anzunähen.

"Das heute Morgen war nur.." Doch er brach ab, denn er wusste nicht genau wie er es sagen sollte.

"War nur was?" Hakte der Doktor ungeduldig nach.

"Ich habe es nicht so hinbekommen wie Sie." Gab der Größere dann doch etwas leiser zu.

"Das habe ich gesehen. Es war mehr als knusprig." Der Doktor hatte dann aber genug von den halbtrockenen Locken des anderen und stand auf. Er machte den Schrank auf und griff nach einen frischen Geschirrhandtuch.

"Kommen Sie mal her." Neugierig tat der Jüngere das was man ihm sagte. Als der Detektiv direkt vor John stand, fasste dieser ihn plötzlich sanft in den Nacken.

"Runter mit der Rübe." Meinte der Blondschopf dazu. Dann schwang er das Tuch mit der andern Hand geschickt so dass es in der Mitte gefaltet war. Die Hand die noch im Nacken verweilte zog er dann zurück um die widerspenstigen Locken aus Sherlock’s Stirn zu streichen. Das Geschirrtuch wurde dann einmal um dessen Kopf gewickelt. Jetzt kam der Exsoldat dazu einen Doppelknoten zumachen, passte aber hierbei auf keine Haare hinein zu bekommen. Zum Schluss drehte er den Knoten noch nach hinten damit Sherlock jetzt nicht die Tuchenden im Gesicht hatte. Erst dann erkannte Watson das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Denn Sherlock hatte automatisch die Augen geschlossen als er ihm über die Stirn strich. John sah ihn mal richtig an.

_Er ist ein Mann und dank mir hat er auch noch ein hübsches Kopftuch auf. Trotzdem möchte ich in diesem Moment nichts lieber tun als ihn küssen. Seltsam was Gefühle so mit einem machen._

Aber dann bekam der Arzt noch etwas mit als er seinem Freund so nahe stand.

“Sherlock haben sie mein Shampoo benutzt?” Sherlock öffnete ertappt die Augen.

“Ja. Meins war schon alle und da dachte ich..“ Versuchte sich der Detektiv zu erklären brach aber ab.

“Sie müssen sich dafür nicht rechtfertigen. Schließlich haben Sie mal eingekauft. Das ist bei ihnen schon mal was.” Dabei legte er seine Hand kurz auf den Unterarm des anderen um ihm zu zeigen dass er es ihm wirklich nicht übel nahm.

“Das nächste Mal könnten Sie ja..” Egal wie John den Satz beenden wollte sein Magen kam ihm mit ein Knurren dazwischen.

“Ich würde sagen das wir nun essen sollten. Sie mussten ja lange genug warten.” Meinte Sherlock und holte noch zwei kleinere Schüsseln und zwei Gabeln heraus. Als John am Tisch sass und sich etwas Öl über den Salat goss fiel ihm wieder ein wovon sie vorhin sprachen.

“Noch mal zu dem vorigen Thema. Wenn Sie kochen müssen Sie sich doch nicht mit anderen vergleichen.”

“Ich wollte das es genauso schmeckt wie wenn Sie es zubereiten. Doch es war egal mit was ich es gewürzt habe, es wollte nicht hinhauen. Entweder war es zu scharf oder zu salzig. Dann wollte ich den ganzen mit Zucker entgegenwirken. Der vertrug sich wohl nicht wirklich mit dem Öl in der Pfanne.” John seufzte einerseits erleichtert das sich der Detektiv bei seiner Aktion nicht verbrannt hatte und andererseits versuchte er ein aufsteigendes Lachen zu unterdrücken.

_Seine Ideen sind schon eigentümlich. Aber hat mich das nicht von Anfang an fasziniert? Dass er so erfrischend anders denkt._

“Ich hab gesehen das Sie Eier und Speck wieder mitgebracht haben. Wenn Sie morgen früh Zeit und Lust haben zeige ich ihnen wie es geht. Aber es muss nicht immer gleich schmecken.” Sherlock sah von seiner halbleeren Schüssel auf und nickte als Antwort langsam.

“Immer dasselbe ist doch langweilig oder nicht?” Fügte John noch lächelnd hinzu. Sherlock blickte etwas nervös wieder in seine Schüssel. Irgend ein Gefühl sagte ihm das der Arzt seinen Satz nicht nur aufs Essen bezog.

“Ja das wäre in der Tat banal und ja ich habe morgen früh nichts vor. Es sei denn der gute Lestrade kann sich mal von meinem Bruder lösen und kommt vorbei.” Jetzt muss John doch lachen.

“Also wirklich. Ich bin beim Essen. Sherlock ich wollte das jetzt nicht wissen.” Prustete er. Das Genie wusste zwar nicht genau warum sein Kollege nun lachte, aber er fand es schön dass er ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Somit zog auch er kurz seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Als sich Watson wieder eingekriegt hatte sah er den Detektiv wieder mit einem Lächeln an.

“Wo wir gerade bei Lestrade sind, wie war der Fall heute Morgen?”

“Er war zwar nichts Besonderes. Aber na ja Sie wissen ja wie Scotland Yard so ist.” So berichtet der Jüngere begeistert den ganzen Ablauf des Falls. Der Blonde konnte nur immer nur nicken und staunen. Es erinnerte ihn zwar wieder daran das er noch eine Weile nicht mit durch London streifen konnte. Aber wenn er jeden Abend Sherlock’s vor Begeisterung leuchtende Augen sehen konnte während der ihm einen neuen Mordfall vor ihm aufklärte, dann war das mehr als ein Trostpflaster für ihn. Nebenbei merkte er auch dass er nicht aufhören konnte zu lächeln. Vielleicht lag es auch daran das er Glück verspürte weil sich am Ende des Tages alles zum besseren wendete. Sherlock fand es auch entspannend über eins seiner Lieblingsthemen zu reden. Er fühlte sich unter John’s Blick zwar beunruhigt, aber der Arzt lächelte und er fühlte sich dadurch auch wohl. So kam ein zum anderen und sie redeten über John’s Vergangenheit. In Sherlock’s Fall mehr über vergangene Morde. Doch der Exsoldat störte das nicht, dass der Lockenkopf nicht über alles in seiner Vergangenheit reden wollte. Schließlich plauderte er auch nicht alles frei heraus. Hin und wieder stand John auf und setzte sich Tee auf und das Genie sah nach dem Kamin. Das ganze ging so lange bis der Arzt mit seinem Gähnen das Zeichen für das zu Bett gehen gab. Plötzlich war es ruhig als beide ins Schlafzimmer wanderten. Doch die Stille war nicht drückend. Sherlock dachte zwar an die vorige Nacht, erwähnte aber trotzdem nichts wegen des Seitenwechsels.

“Gute Nacht Sherlock.” Kam es leise von Johns Bettseite als dieser auf dem Rücken lag, sich die Decke zur Brust zog und die Augen schloss. Jetzt ließ der Detektiv ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln heraus und nahm sich seine neue Kopfbedeckung herunter.

“Gute Nacht John.” Und dann tat er es seinem Freund gleich und legte sich für heute wunschlos schlafen. Es entspannte ihn ungemein das er nun etwas mehr über seinen Kollegen wusste. Denn so war er seinem Ziel wieder einem Stück näher gekommen.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Der nächste Morgen war für beide ein angenehmer. Auch wenn es dem Arzt etwas missfiel das sein Bettnachbar diese Nacht wieder nicht näher gerückt war, so ist er doch froh dass ihm der andere nicht mehr böse war. Es irritierte ihn zwar etwas das der Detektiv seinem Blick auswich jedes Mal wenn er ihn ansah, aber er konnte sich das auch nur einbilden. Schließlich sah er seinen Freund nach seiner Erkenntnis öfter an als nötig an. John biss in seinen fertigen Toast und sah jetzt aus dem Fenster. Über Nacht hatte es natürlich wieder geregnet. Die Eisblumen zogen sich nun auch langsam zurück als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster kamen. Es wurde langsam kalt in London und der erste Schnee wird sich auch nicht mehr lange bitten lassen.

"John?" Der Gefragte wendete sich zurück an den anderen Mann. Der nun seine Zeitung nieder legte und seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Handy widmete.

"Ich wollte es gestern nicht ansprechen, weil ich dachte es das Sie sich nicht besonders Wohl bei dem Thema fühlen." Der Jünger machte eine kurze Pause und Watson konnte sehen das er irgendjemanden eine Nachricht schrieb.

"Über was haben Sie sich genau mit ihrer Schwester gestritten?" Bevor der Arzt antworten konnte fuhr er fort um ein paar Sachen klar zu stellen.

"Und ich weiss es geht mich nichts an. Aber Lestrade hat sich bis jetzt nicht gemeldet und da sind auch keine aufschlussreichen Experimente die ich ausführen könnte..."

_"Ich weiss das sie sich für seine Sachen interessieren. Aber hören sie auf es von allein raus finden zu wollen. Fragen sie ihn doch einfach mal." Das hatte mir John zwar auch schon geraten, aber das musste Molly ja nicht wissen._

"Also?" Erkundigte sich der Detektiv erneut als er nichts von seinem Freund hörte und sah von seinem Mobiltelefon auf.

"Schön dass meine privaten Dinge ein Zeitvertreib sind." John seufzte denn er hatte wirklich gedacht das der Lockenkopf es vergessen hätte.

_Warum ist er jetzt wieder verärgert? Es war doch eine ganz normale Frage. Aber als ich sie gestellt habe da war er noch nicht so geknickt. Hm?_

_"Auch wenn es Sie noch so viel Überwindung kostet. John kann ihnen auch ein paar Dinge erklären. Sie müssen nur höfflich fragen." Sollte ich wirklich? Ich hätte mir ein Anleitung geben lassen sollen. Jetzt muss ich warten bis sie zurück schreibt._

Natürlich kam ihm nicht einmal der Gedanke dass die Pathologin anderweitig beschäftigt war. Schließlich war sein Anliegen wichtiger als irgendwelche alltäglichen Beschäftigungen. Doch der Exsoldat nahm ihm das ganze Nachdenken über ihn etwas ab.

"Sie wissen was ein Adventskalender ist?" Konfus sah der Detektiv auf.

"John manchmal habe ich das Gefühl Sie denken das ich schon immer ein Erwachsener war."

"Es hätte ja sein können das es wieder eine Sache ist die ihrer Festplatte entwischt ist. "

"In den neunziger Jahren gab es mal einen Räuber der nach der Art seine Taten verrichtete."

"Wie? Jeden Tag ein Türchen mit der besagten Nummer?" Dann schüttelte Watson kurz durcheinander den Kopf. Er ignorierte die Neugier für den Adventsräuber und den Gedanke den kalten Fall in seinen Blog zu schreiben. Dafür hatte er auch noch später Zeit.

"Sie bringen mich von dem ab was ich eigentlich wollte. Ich sage es ihnen nicht um was wir gestritten haben." Sherlock wollte schon protestieren.

"Stattdessen machen wir es so. Sie dürfen mir bis Weihnachten jeden Tag eine Frage stellen und ich werde Sie dann mit ja oder nein beantworten. Natürlich können Sie nicht einfach fragen was der Streitgrund war." Triumphierend sah der Arzt seinen Kollegen an. Denn er fand seinen Einfall sehr geistreich.

"Das ist wirklich lächerlich. Wenn ich wirklich versuchen würde es heraus zu finden dann wüsste ich es schon längst. Ich wollte nur höfflich fragen weil es ihre 'Privatsache' ist."

"Trotzdem wissen Sie es noch nicht und das nagt an ihnen. Stimmt’s? Eine Sache nicht zu wissen die doch so offensichtlich vor ihnen liegt." Innerlich klopfte John sich selbst auf die Schulter während er genussvoll wieder in seine Toastscheibe biss. Denn er wusste dass so etwas immer funktionierte. Der Lockenkopf schob seine Brauen grimmig zusammen.

"Was kann es schon sein. Ihre Schwester ärgert Sie gerne. Was wissen wir noch? Das Sie das auch manchmal übertreibt wissen wir auch. Also womit kann Harriet Watson Sie in so eine Stimmung versetzt haben? Es ist klar das es ihr nicht gefällt das Sie hier wohnen. Weil Sie nicht versteht wie es ist mit jemanden Überlegenen zusammen zu wohnen. Als der Streit vom Zaun brach waren Sie auch nicht allein mit ihr..." Er machte eine Pause und dann machte es Klick bei dem Jüngeren. Er dachte zumindest dass er des Rätsels Lösung hatte.

_Die Anwältin. Aber er hat doch gesagt dass er nicht mehr mit Frauen ausgehen wollte. Das Handy hatte er auch erst seit gestern. Sein Laptop. Natürlich. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein._

_"Es ist zwar nett von ihnen dass sich darüber Gedanken machen, aber ich will mich wirklich erst mal etwas erholen." Das heißt er steht mit ihr per E-mail in Kontakt._

_"Ziehen Sie morgen mit Lestrade wieder ihre Runden?" Er wollte für seine Nachrichten alleine sein._

_"Vielleicht sollten Sie irgendwann einladen." Er meinte sie._

_"..und mich würde es auch interessieren mit wem Sie zusammen wären. Man will ja wissen ob die Person es gut mit den Freunden meint."Es ging gar nicht um Lestrade. Wie konnte mir das entgehen. Dann die Umarmung._

_“Tut mir Leid. Ich weiss ihnen liegt sowas nicht. Es wird nicht wieder vor..” Es wird auf keinen Fall wieder vorkommen denn ihnen ist ja eingefallen das ich ein Mann bin._

_"..ich meine zueinander?" Sie hat ihn darauf hingewiesen nicht wahr? Es macht jetzt alles Sinn. Sie kommt nicht vorbei weil sie beschäftigt ist und der verständnisvolle Doktor nimmt das natürlich hin. Deswegen ging seine Schwester ihm auf die Nerven. Weil ich einen Aussetzer mit Miss Gross hatte. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich habe wirklich gedacht das..._

"Sherlock? Sie sind plötzlich so blass. Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte Watson ein wenig erschrocken. Doch der Größere stand nur abrupt auf und starrte kurz ins leere.

"Ich muss los." Erklärte er dann, sah aber den andern nicht noch mal an. Er nahm einfach den Mantel und rannte in den Flur.

"Sherlock jetzt warten Sie doch mal! Was ist denn plötzlich.." Doch der Humpelnde sparte sich denn Rest als er mal wieder die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. So gut es ging stand er auf griff nach seinem Handy und schrieb dem Detektiv eine Sms. Er hoffte das Sherlock ihn nicht einfach ignorieren würde. Der Morgen ist mal behaglich für ihn verlaufen. Ein kurzes Klopfen liess ihn aufhorchen.

"Guten Morgen John. Hat Sherlock wieder einen neuen Fall?" Fröhlich wie immer steckte seine Vermieterin den Kopf herein.

"Guten Morgen Mrs. Hudson. Er sagte nicht wo er hin wollte." Doch ihm war irgendwie mulmig zumute. War seine Idee doch nicht so gut wie er vorerst dachte?

"Haben Sie schon wieder Streit?" Erkundigte sich die ältere Dame mitfühlend weil ihr das betrübte Gesicht ihres Mieters nicht gefiel.

"Nicht wirklich. Wir haben uns unterhalten und auf einmal stürmte er wie immer einfach hinaus."

"Sie müssen ihm Zeit geben sich an die neuen Umstände zu gewöhnen. Das wird schon wieder. Vielleicht ist ihm ja auch nur eingefallen das er noch kein Geschenk für sie zu Weihnachten hat." Der Arzt lächelte nur freundlich darauf. Denn er fand es sinnlos mit seiner Vermieterin darüber zu diskutieren ob sie nun ein Pärchen sind oder nicht.

* * *

 

Elaine lief mal wieder durch das Scotland Yard um ein paar Informationen für einen zu recherchieren. Wie sie diese Lauferei doch hasste, aber das gehörte nun mal mit zu ihrem Job.

"Hey Sie?" Rief ihr jetzt jemand hinter her. Sie war zwar genervt wollte es aber auch nicht an anderen Leuten auslassen. Also drehte sie sich freundlich um.

"Meinen Sie mich?" Erkundigte sie sich scheinheilig als ein Mann mit braunem Haar auf sie zukam. Die Anwältin hatte ihn schon öfters mit einer dunkelheutigen Frau gesehen.

"Ja. Sind Sie nicht mit Dr. Watson befreundet?" Elaine fragte sie warum er die Pause vor befreundet setzte. Aber das Yard war halt auch wie jede andere Firma. Da machen auch Gerüchte ihre Runde. Was sie wunderte war nur das der Kerl vor ihr nichts mit den Jungs aus der Baker Street zu tun hatte. Wenn ja dann wüsste sie doch zumindest seinen Namen.

"Ja bin ich. Ist ihm etwa was passiert? Oder hat sich sein Zustand verschlechtert?"

"Noch nicht. Aber der arme Mann hängt denn ganzen Tag allein in der Wohnung. Da Sie seine Freundin sind dachte ich Sie wüssten wie es ihm geht."

"Ich bin nicht.." Doch sie wurde unterbrochen als ihr Gesprächspartner gerufen wurde.

"Anderson hör auf schon wieder mit den Frauen zu flirten! Zwei reichen dir wohl einfach nicht." Rief ein Kollege von ihm.

"Ach halt den Mund!" Feuerte der als Anderson vorgestellte zurück bevor er sich wieder an sie wendete.

"Ich meine nur sein Mitbewohner ist den ganzen Tag aus dem Haus und lässt ihn bestimmt versauern. Sie sollten mal vorbei schauen."

"Jetzt komm schon!" Brüllte der fremde Mann wieder.

"Aber.." Wollte sich die Anwältin wieder einbringen doch zu spät.

"Na ja ich muss los. Rufen Sie ihn wenigstens mal an." Und weg war er. Elaine fragte sich ob die Zustände in der Baker Street wirklich so schlimm waren.

_Ich dachte wenn man den beiden etwas Zeit gibt, dann läuft alles gut. Aber so wie er mir das gerade geschildert hat, klingt das er nach kalter Stille zwischen den beiden. Ok so wie er über Holmes sprach war er auch kein Fan von ihm. Wie hieß der Inspektor noch gleich der dem Detektiv die Fälle zukommen lässt? Der gibt dem Mann vielleicht zu viel Arbeit. Eventuell sollte ich heute wirklich John besuchen. Auch wenn ich damit nur meine Neugier etwas beruhige. Sollte es ihm gefühlsmäßig wirklich schlecht gehen dann kann sich Sherlock Holmes warm anziehen._

Damit machte sie sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des Gebäudes denn sie hatte heute noch einige Termine auf ihren Zeitplan. Die musste sie vorher noch abarbeiten bevor sie Doktor Watson besuchen konnte.

* * *

 

Der Detektiv hingegen lief sich seinen Frust in der Stadt ab. Er hatte wirklich daran geglaubt das es was werden könnte. Nun musste er feststellen das er nie eine Chance hatte. Sherlock fühlte sich mies. Nicht weil er einfach davon gerannt ist, sondern weil sein Kollege ihn belogen hatte.

_Er hätte es doch einfach sagen können dass er mit ihr zusammen ist. Das läuft bestimmt seit dem Abend an dem sei bei uns war. John hatte noch nie Geheimnisse vor mir. Na ja sonst ist es mir ja auch egal gewesen und ich empfand es immer als Spass heraus zu finden mit wem er sich trifft._

**Doch nun wo seine eigenen Gefühle mit eine Rolle spielten verging ihm jeglicher Spass.**

**Bruder du bist manchmal wirklich dumm**

**Du solltest Dr. Watson vielleicht öfters zuhören**

**Hör auf dich so kindisch zu benehmen und stell dich endlich**

**oder willst du jetzt jeden Tag draußen spazieren gehen?**

**Das Wetter wird nicht wärmer**

**MH**

Der Lockenkopf rollte nur die Augen. Sein Bruder musste sich nicht dauernd in seine Angelegenheiten mischen. Auch wenn er auf der Straße übernachten sollte war das immer noch seine Sache. Bevor er sein Handy wieder weg steckte lass er noch mal die Nachricht von dem Arzt durch.

**Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?**

**Sie müssen auf meinen Vorschlag nicht eingehen**

**ich kann ihnen das auch so sagen es ist nur so einfacher für mich**

**die Sache ist nämlich kompliziert zu erklären**

**JW**

Das ist schon wieder zwei Stunden her. Erst hatte er sich dazu entschieden den Doktor einfach zu ignorieren. Doch jetzt wo er in der Kälte rumlief und die Wut abebbte und er sich nur noch verletzt fühlte beschloss er einen von Molly’s Ratschlägen zu folgen. Nämlich ehrlich zu sein.

_Was ist daran bitteschön kompliziert zu sagen das er mit Elaine Gross ein Liebesbeziehung führt. Oder führen möchte? Liebesbeziehung? Pah! Sie weiss doch gar nicht was sie an ihm hat._

 

**Sie hätten es mir auch einfach sagen können**

**Aber wenn Sie unbedingt auf das Spielchen bestehen**

**SH**

Er wusste im Grunde genommen dass er nichts davon hatte. Schließlich kannte er die Lösung schon aber er wollte John den Gefallen tun wenn es ihm wichtig war. Vielleicht sollte er dem Arzt sagen dass es ihm genauso egal wie wichtig war was er tat. Gleichzeitig glaubte er aber auch das es in den Ohren seines Kollegen keinen Sinn macht was er von sich gab.

_Wie kann ich John erklären das ich diese Frau an seiner Seite nicht tolerieren kann? Das ich niemanden an seiner Seite sehen will. Dass er nur mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken soll._

Müde lehnte er sich mit den Rücken an die Wand an der er gerade stehen geblieben war. Langsam sah er in den Himmel. Dieser war grau und der Regen wollte auch kein baldiges Ende nehmen. Wieder machte sich sein Mobiltelefon bemerkbar.

**Steig ein!**

**Du wirst dich noch erkälten**

**Willst du Dr. Watson eine zusätzliche Last sein?**

**MH**

Ungern drehte er sich zu der schwarzen Limousine um. Sein Bruder wusste natürlich das die Nachricht mit Watson ziehen würde. Sherlock hätte sich auch dagegen entscheiden können, aber seine Haare waren schon durchnässt da würde der Spruch 'ich erkälte mich nicht so schnell' nicht wirklich funktionieren. Innerlich wollte er ja wirklich nicht krank werden. Als er in das schwarze Auto einstieg sah er das nur Mycroft’s Assistentin auf ihn wartete. Darüber war er insgeheim froh den das hieß Ruhe während der Fahrt. Zu seiner Überraschung sah sie von ihrem Spielzeug auf.

"Wir werden uns jetzt Unterhalten." Erklärte die Brünette als wäre dies nötig. Desinteressiert sah der Detektiv sie nun weiter an, denn er dachte das es eine von Mycroft’s Ansprachen war.

"Mycroft Holmes wird davon nichts erfahren. Ich habe die Kameras im Wagen ausgeschaltet."

"Er wird danach fragen."

"Natürlich wird er das. Das Video wird später nur das zeigen was es zeigen soll. Zwei sich nichts sagende Personen."

"Schön. Können wir damit jetzt anfangen." Meinte Sherlock auch wenn ihn insgeheim interessierte was die Frau ihm hinter Mycroft’s Rücken flüstern wollte. Anthea sah kurz aus dem Fenster.

"Er hat es nicht verdient das man mit ihm spielt." Jetzt kam er nicht ganz mit. Denn wenn Lestrade mit seinen Bruder spielte ist das wohl deren Sache.

"Dr. Watson hat viel durchgemacht."

"Sie haben seine Akte gesehen." Sagte das Genie und fragte sich gleichzeitig genervt ob jetzt alle mit demselben Thema bei ihm antanzen würden.

"Sherlock Sie sollten das nicht tun." Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, aber er musste sich von der Gehilfin seines Bruders gar nichts sagen lassen.

_Warum denkt eigentlich jeder er muss sich in unsere Beziehung reinhängen? Nein falsch. In unsere Privatsphäre. Nein auch nicht. In mein Leben._

Da meldete sich auch schon wieder sein Handy und er hoffte dass es Lestrade mit einem neuen Fall war. Denn er brauchte Abwechslung und vor allem Ablenkung von einem gewissen Thema. Doch das Schicksal wollte ihm das wohl nicht gönnen. Denn die SMS war nicht von dem guten Inspektor sondern von seinem Mitbewohner. Er selbst bekam gar nicht mit wie er noch mal tief Luft holte und dann die Nachricht öffnete.

**Sie können sogar schon heute mit der ersten Frage beginnen**

**und ich hoffe Sie sind nicht gerade draußen**

**JW**

Erschrocken hielt die Frau im Wagen hörbar die Luft an. Das gab Sherlock den Anlass den Blick von seinem Handy aufzurichten. Wie aus dem nichts lächelte ihn sein Gegenüber kurz an.

"Ich bin froh dass es wahr ist. Aber hören Sie auf ihn nur hin zu halten." Das Auto hielt und sie sah nach draußen. Der Detektiv tat es ihr gleich und sah nun das sie vor dem Scotland Yard Gebäude standen.

"John Watson ist schließlich auch nicht mehr der Jüngste." Sie bewegte ihren Kopf kurz zur Tür um ihm zu deuten das er aussteigen sollte. Verwirrt aber doch elegant wie immer tat er das auch.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal Sherlock." Der jüngere Holmes nickte ihr nur zu bevor er die Tür des Fahrzeugs schloss. Immer noch durcheinander sah er den wegfahrenden Wagen hinter her. Ein wenig irritiert wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder an sein Telefon. Er durfte ja heute schon mit den Fragen anfangen weil sie ja schon Dezember hatten. Für ihn machte die Fragerei jetzt etwas mehr Sinn. Denn ihm kam schon wieder eine für ihn grandiose Idee. Aber vorher musste er noch etwas mit John klären.

**Vor ich dem ganzen wirklich zustimme möchte ich Regeln aufstellen**

**SH**

Der Text war schnell getippt. Nebenbei schlenderte er ins Yard hinein. Schließlich hatte er es nicht besonders eilig.

**Es geht nach meinen Regeln**

**Ich habe es vorgeschlagen**

**JW**

**Sie wollen doch dass ich es heraus finde**

**1\. woher soll ich wissen dass sie mir die Wahrheit erzählen**

**2\. kann ich Sie dann nur einmal am Tag etwas fragen**

**was wenn ich einen Tee möchte?**

**SH**

**1\. Da sollten Sie mir schon vertrauen**

**2\. Sie bitten nicht wenn sie etwas wollen. Sie befehlen.**

**Sie können die Zeit bestimmen**

**JW**

**1\. Es darf nur eine Frage pro Tag sein**

**2\. Sie müssen sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten**

**3\. das war ihr Fehler das ich die Zeit bestimmen kann**

**das heißt nämlich das ich jederzeit**

**mit der Tagesfrage kommen könnte**

**SH**

**Damit muss ich leben ausserdem können**

**Sie die Fragen nicht vor ziehen**

**z.B. dass Sie heute zwei Stellen und morgen dann keine**

**dasselbe gilt auch wenn Sie es mal vergessen**

**JW**

**Als ob ich was vergessen würde**

**na gut abgemacht**

**SH**

**Worum dreht sich die Erde nochmal?**

**JW**

**Sehr witzig**

**kann ich jetzt mit der ersten Frage beginnen?**

**SH**

**Immer raus damit**

**JW**

"Hey Sherlock!" Doch da wurde er vom Inspektor unterbrochen.

"Was stehen Sie hier die ganze Zeit im Flur herum. Donovan meinte Sie stehen hier schon seit ner halben Stunde. Trauen Sie sich nicht mehr herein?" Scherzte der Grauhaarige besonders gut gelaunt. Der Lockenkopf versteckte nur schnell sein Handy in der Manteltasche denn das ging hier niemand was an.

"Haben Sie irgendetwas Besonderes?" Gab er sich gelangweilt wie immer um das Thema zu wechseln. Lestrade zeigte mit seinem Daumen in das Büro und der Detektiv folgte ihm.

* * *

 

In der Baker Street wartete jemand langsam ungeduldig werdend auf die eine Nachricht. Aus fünf wurden zehn Minuten. Schnell war daraus eine halbe Stunde geworden und der Doktor fragte sich ob sein Freund es sich anders überlegt hatte. Den Rest Salat von gestern Abend sah für ihn noch ziemlich essbar aus. Also nahm er sich eine Schüssel, füllte sich etwas hinein und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer um etwas fern beim Essen zu sehen. Es dauerte nicht lang da war die Schüssel lehr und er wurde seltsamerweise wieder müde. Das Handy hatte er ja bei sich, also konnte er keine Nachricht von dem Detektiv verpassen. Mrs. Hudson hatte heute Morgen auch nicht lange Zeit für ihn. Er gab es nicht gerne zu aber er fühlte sich gerade ziemlich alleine. Die Glotze gab einfach kein außergewöhnliches Programm her und sonst fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein. John war schon langsam am Einschlafen als das er das erwartete Summen ertönte. Schnell richtete er sich auf um die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln und seine Gedanken mehr beisammen zu haben.

**Ich wollte nur noch klar stellen das ich alles fragen darf**

**Das sind vierundzwanzig Fragen**

**Sind Sie sich sicher dass sie das immer noch wollen?**

**Bin im Yard Lestrade hat was Neues**

**SH**

Der Blonde schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. War es doch gar nicht Sherlock’s Art sich zu wiederholen. Der Arzt dachte daran das sein Mitbewohner das Angebot voll ausnutzen konnte. Schelmisch grinste er vor sich denn ihm machte das Simsen mit seinem Kollegen Spass.

**Wollen Sie einen Rückzieher machen?**

**Ein neuer Fall**

**hoffentlich beschäftigt es Sie länger**

**JW**

 

Denn auch wenn sich John einsam fühlte dachte er das sein Mitbewohner eine bessere Beschäftigung verdient hatte als sein Pfleger zu spielen. Der Jüngere brauchte nun mal die Freiheit Verbrecher zu jagen und Rätsel zu knacken. In der Wohnung war das weniger der Fall. Hier würde das Genie doch bald die Wände hochgehen. Ausserdem dachte Watson wenn sein Freund genug ausgelastet war, dann würden sie sich auch nicht so oft in den Haaren liegen. Plötzlich hörte er die Tür aufgehen und er schreckte wieder hoch.

"Immer mit der Ruhe ich bin es nur." Erklärte sich Elaine mit erhobenen Händen. Sie wollte den Blonden schließlich nicht mit Absicht erschrecken. Hätte sie auch gewusst das er schlief wäre sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder gekommen. Aber da das Mobiltelefon weg war konnte sie John auch nicht anders erreichen. Dachte sie zumindest bis die das schwarz goldene Etwas erblickte das der Arzt in den Händen hielt.

"Elaine was machst du hier?" Ein wenig lustlos richtete er sich nun auf.

"Wow. Nette Begrüßung. Ich kann auch wieder gehen." Gespielt beleidigt zog sie eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Du weist so war das nicht gemeint. Ich freue mich Besuch zu haben. Irgendwie komme ich in letzter Zeit so schlecht aus dem Haus." Meinte John halb lächelnd und rieb sich dabei den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Nein im Ernst John. Wenn du gerade schlafen wolltest kann ich später oder morgen noch mal herkommen wenn das ok ist." Irgendwie hatte sie dabei ein Grinsen drauf was dem Arzt nicht gefiel.

"Nein ist wirklich in Ordnung dass du hier bist." Er versuchte sie jetzt zum ersten mal wieder richtig anzusehen und folgte ihren Blick dann. Dieser war seinem Geschenk gewidmet.

"Ein Vorweihnachtsgeschenk?" Stumm sah er sie an. Es tat ihm irgendwie Leid das er sie gerade als Gegner sah. Trotzdem konnte er das Eifersuchtsgefühl nicht abschalten. Das ist auch der Grund warum er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Einerseits konnte er sie nicht wirklich hassen, aber andererseits wollte er sie zum Teufel schicken. Die Anwältin bemerkte natürlich dass es für ihren Gegenüber nicht einfach war. Sie bekam mit das der Blonde Blickkontakt vermied. Deswegen war sie auch gekommen. Sie wollte das Problem endlich aus der Welt schaffen. Zwar wünschte sie sich das der Detektiv auch hier war. So hätte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können. Aber wenigstens wusste das Genie schon mal das sie und John nur Freunde sind, dachte Elaine zumindest. Langsam machte sie sich es neben dem Doktor bequem. Sie atmete kurz tief durch denn irgendwie wurde ihr die Luft zu knapp. Wie gerne würde sie ihrem Gegenüber erzählen das Sherlock Holmes ihn liebte und das er tiefe Schuldgefühle wegen ihres Fehlers hatte. Doch das lag nicht in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte nur vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und betteln das er ihr eventuell eines Tages verzeihen könnte. Denn John war ein guter Mensch und seit sie ihn kannte ein guter Freund. Das wollte sie nicht einfach aufgeben.

"John die Sache mit.." Fing sie an doch ihr Gesprächspartner wollte das jetzt nicht hören. Denn er wusste worauf sie zu sprechen kommen wollte.

"Es interessiert mich nicht." Seine Stimme klang so kalt und Elaine dachte das sie das wohl verdiente.

"Bitte hör mir zu!" Flehte sie ihn an und redete auch schnell weiter bevor sie wieder unterbrochen werden konnte.

"Ja wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Es war nur Sex ok? Ich habe keine Gefühle für ihn." Ein zucken ging durch John’s Augenbrauen und seine Miene verfinsterte sich bei dem letzten Satz. Sein Mitbewohner hatte sich nie für so etwas aufgeschlossen. Nun da er doch offensichtlich für das Thema war sollte er nicht benutzt werden. Ja es tat weh das Sherlock jemanden lieben konnte und noch dazu eine andere Person. Doch es würde den Exsoldaten noch mehr verletzten wenn man seinem Freund das Herz brechen würde. Leicht krallte er seine Finger in seine Oberschenkel um sich noch zu beherrschen. Die Wut in ihm stieg an und er wollte sie nicht an Elaine auslassen. Er überlegte ob sie nicht vielleicht doch gehen sollte.

"Ja aber was ist wenn Sherlock was für dich empfindet. Der Mann ist kompliziert. Wer weiss schon wie er seine Gefühle äußert. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so von dir stoßen. Oh Gott, ich hab mich da neulich einfach reingehängt. Als ich dachte er wollte dich angreifen. Natürlich er wusste nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte und hat dich deswegen so angefahren. Ich hätte mit ihm reden sollen. Verdammt! Toller Freund bin ich! Dass er überhaupt noch mit mir redet. Er weiss doch das er mir alles erklären muss. Warum hat er mich hier im Dunkeln gelassen? Ich sollte..Elaine?" Die Frau sah ihn an mit Tränen in den Augen und er war jetzt wirklich durcheinander. Denn nun empfand er wirklich Mitleid für sie. Das Gefühlschaos machte ihn echt fertig.

"Ach John!" Schon fiel sie dem Doktor um den Hals und fing an zu schluchzen. Ahnungslos streckte der Arzt erst mal die Hände von sich. Doch dann kam sein Beschützerinstinkt wieder und er legte die Arme doch um die wimmernde Frau. Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum sie weinte.

"Es tut mir Leid.." Fing er beruhigend an. Doch in dem Moment widersprach sie ihm schon.

"Nichts.." Dann drückte sie sich von ihm weg und wiederholte sich verständlich.

"Garnichts muss dir leidtun und ich sollte vielleicht noch sagen das Sherlock Holmes nichts. Rein gar nicht für mich empfindet." Sie sah beschämt zu Boden, holte tief Luft und erzählte dem Exsoldaten was an dem Abend ablief. Natürlich liess sie dabei ein paar Details vom Detektiv aus. Denn die musste dieser selber erklären.

"Also wenn du jemanden hassen willst, dann mich ok? Ich will nicht dass die Sache zwischen eurer Freundschaft steht. Denn du bist ihm wichtig John. Aber das weisst du sicher längst." Der Blondschopf schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte dann leicht. Es ist schön mal zu hören dass er seinem Mitbewohner etwas bedeutete. Auch wenn es nicht von diesem selber kam. Aber Elaine hatte in diesem Punkt keinen Grund ihn zu belügen. Also freute er sich ein bisschen darüber.

"Willst du die Wahrheit hören? Ich bin weder dir noch ihm böse wegen der Sache." Irritiert sah sie ihn nun an.

"Nicht? Dann verstehe ich nicht.."

"Das Problem ist das ich eifersüchtig bin. Denn automatisch wenn ich dich sehe denke ich daran das ihr.." Elaine entschied sich ihm das ganze abzunehmen.

"Deswegen kannst du mir nicht ins Gesicht sehen nicht wahr?" Sie verstand das vollkommen. Aber es machte sie auch traurig. Denn es hieß auch das sie keine Freunde seien konnten.

"Ich sollte gehen." Sie war schon am Aufstehen doch da packte Watson sie schnell am Handgelenk.

"Warte bitte." Der Arzt musste mit jemanden reden und die Anwältin schien die einzige Person zu sein die in Frage kam. Mit seiner Chefin konnte er das Thema wohl schlecht anschneiden. Er musste schließlich noch mit ihr arbeiten. Seine Schwester konnte nie etwas ernst nehmen. Ausserdem hatte sie ihre eigenen kleinen Probleme und Clara sass im selben Boot. Ausserdem war sie noch schwanger da konnte sie nicht mit seinen Sorgen belasten. Mrs. Hudson wird es schon noch früh genug erfahren. Schlafende Hunde sollte man nicht wecken. Dann waren da zwar noch Lestrade, Stampford und andere Kollegen aber er wollte sich nicht zu früh outen. Denn wer springt schon ins kalte Wasser wenn sich hinterher heraus stellt das man es nicht musste. Er hatte zwar flüchtig überlegt mit Sherlock selbst zu reden. Doch die Idee verwarf er so schnell wieder wie sie in seinem Kopf auftauchte. Der Detektiv war zwar ahnungslos was Gefühle betraf aber ganz begriffsstutzig war dieser ja auch nicht.

"Kann ich mit dir reden?" Er sah in ihr verweintes Gesicht und lächelte etwas.

"Ich weiss es klingt seltsam. Aber du bist gerade die einzige die mir vielleicht hier bei der ganzen Gefühlsmisere helfen könnte." Jetzt lächelte sie auch denn sie half John nur zu gern.

"Ich gehe vorher nur mal schnell ins Bad und na ja.." Sie zeigte dabei auf ihr Gesicht. Watson nickte einverstanden und die Frau verschwand im Flur. Ein bisschen wunderte es ihn schon dass sein Mitbewohner noch nicht zurück geschrieben hatte. Denn die letzte Sms war immer hin über eine Stunde her. Aber er dachte auch daran das vielleicht ein spannender Fall vor seinem Kollegen lag. Da konnte er so etwas Monotones wie seinem kranken Freund antworten natürlich nicht ausführen. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte neben dem Genie am Tatort zu stehen und ihn bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Aber er musste sich wieder einreden dass dies für die nächsten Wochen erst mal flach fiel. Leise trat seine Besucherin wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

"Möchtest du vielleicht noch einen Tee." Bot sie dem Blonden höfflich an.

"Es ist zwar nett von dir aber ich wohne hier. Ausserdem werde ich das schon noch schaffen. Ich habe mir die Hüfte verletzt. Ich bin nicht altersschwach." Lehnte John ihr Angebot ab und stand jetzt auf.

"Lass uns in die Küche gehen."

"John was ist denn hier passiert?" Fragte sie erschrocken als das Licht in der Küche anging. Vorher hatte sie den Brandfleck gar nicht mitbekommen.

"Ach Sherlock wollte mich mit einem Frühstück überraschen." Erklärte ihr der Arzt fröhlich.

"Muss ich jetzt Angst um dich haben wenn ich wieder gehe?" Meinte sie und starrte weiter auf den Fleck.

"Nein." Gab er lächelnd zu.

"Aber kommen wir zur Sache." Die Frau sah ihn verwundert an.

"Du hast kein Problem mit mir darüber zu reden. Warum fällt es dir dann so schwer es ihm zu sagen?"

"Elaine du musst das so sehen. Was ist wenn er sich unwohl beim dem Gedanken fühlt weiter mit mir zusammen zu wohnen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn er mich raus schmeißen würde."

"Ich verstehe. Auf der einen Seite möchtest du ihn nicht nur aus der Ferne bewundern. Auf der anderen Seite ist dir das lieber als das alles komplett aufzugeben." John nickte zur Bestätigung.

"Und es ist nur er. Ich finde euch Frauen schon noch attraktiv. Doch ich sehe das ganze irgendwie anders an. Das ich eifersüchtig bin weisst du schon. Aber das schlimmste ist das ich ihn aus einem anderen Winkel betrachte." Irritierend zog die Frau die Brauen zusammen.

"Wie soll ich das erklären? Hast du je daran gedacht mit einer Frau zu schlafen?"

"Ihr Männer und eure Fantasien." Kicherte sie. Doch dann bemerkte sie den ernsten Blick des Doktors.

"Tut mir Leid. Aber du bist nicht der erste und wirst auch nicht der letzte Kerl sein der so was durch macht."

"Ja. Das ist schon klar. Aber ich möchte nicht das es nur so eine Phase ist. Was ist wenn ich es ihm jetzt sage, er es akzeptiert es und nach einem halben Jahr die Gefühle verschwunden sind? Wenn ich es abstellen könnte dann würde mir das eine Menge Ärger ersparen."

"Sag so etwas nicht." Dabei dachte die Anwältin auch an das Genie. Wie panisch dieser reagierte als sie am besagten Abend ins Bad flüchteten als der Doktor nach Hause kam. Mitfühlend legte sie ihre Hände auf die des Arztes.

"Leider kann ich dir die Zukunft nicht voraus sagen. Aber ich rate dir es zu versuchen. Oder ist es dir lieber ewig im Dunkeln zu sitzen?"

* * *

 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte der grauhaarige DI Holmes hinter her. Vorhin kam es ihm vor als wäre der Mann so etwas wie fröhlich und jetzt wirkte einfach nur launisch wie immer.

"Lassen Sie das!" Forschte Sherlock Lestrade unerwartet an.

"Die ganze Zeit starren Sie mich an. Wenn Sie was zu sagen haben dann tun Sie es einfach!" Dann wendete er sich wieder der Blutspur zu die auf dem Boden verteilt war. Donovan stand die ganze Zeit nur daneben. Jetzt flüsterte sie ihrem Chef ihre Meinung zu der Sachlage zu.

"Es ist seit der Sms. Sie ist bestimmt von Dr. Watson gewesen." Jetzt drehte sich das Genie zu den beiden wieder um.

"Und wenn es so ist. Es geht Sie beide nichts an." Beide nickten nur beschämt, hörten aber von dem Lockenkopf ein gegrummeltes. ‘Es kann tun was er will.’ Dann stiefelt er wieder wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn im Zimmer herum. Doch irgendwie machte es ihm heute keinen Spass. In seinem Hinterkopf hörte er immer wieder dasselbe.

_"Hoffentlich beschäftigt es sie länger." Damit ich was bitte schön nicht mitbekomme? Wie sich die beiden in der Wohnung vergnügen?_

Eigentlich kannte er die Antwort zu diesem Problem. Denn es war so einfach. Er musste nur zurück in die Baker Street fahren und nachsehen. Doch die Angst davor dass sich seine Gedanken dann bestätigten war dann doch zu groß. Deshalb hielt er lieber den DI und seine Leute hier etwas hin und zögerte das Finden der verschwundenen Leiche ein wenig hinaus. Das Haus war mitten in der Stadt. Der älteste Sohn hatte den Vorfall gemeldet. Dieser erklärte zwar am Telefon das hier eine Leiche ohne Kopf gefunden hätte, doch als sie alle eintrafen war da nur noch das Blut übrig.

_Geköpft wurde ja lange keiner mehr. Die Nachbarn hätten auch etwas bemerkt wenn man etwas im Garten oder vor dem Haus verfrachtet hätte. In so einer Straße ist jeder mehr an dem Leben anderer interessiert. Hier bleibt also nur der Dachboden und der Keller. Doch Lestrade’s Männer haben noch nichts gefunden. Wenn ich eine Leiche verschwinden lassen müsste und hätte wenig Zeit. Wo würde ich sie verstecken?_

Er sah sich noch mal alles genau an. Es war ein ganz normales Schlafzimmer mit Ehebett.

_Die Frau schläft nur noch allein darin. Wahrscheinlich besitzt oder vielmehr besass der Ehemann einen Job wo er viel Reisen musste. Dann noch ein paar neue Möbel. Dass sie nur noch alleine in dem Zimmer war hatte sie mehr Platz für ihre Kleidung Eine Kommode. Entweder ein Erbstück oder aus einem Antiquitätsgeschäft. Ein langer Spiegel mit einigen Fotos. Freunde und Verwandte der Frau. Hm?_

Ein Foto fiel ihm ganz besonders an dem Spiegel auf. Er wusste nicht warum ihm das Bild ins Auge fiel, aber er Schritt näher heran um es besser sehen zu können. Für ihn war darauf nichts Besonderes. Ein kleiner fröhlich aussehender Junge, der einen Hund umarmte. Am Bildrand stand ein Datum. Doch wenn er das Bild mit dem vorgestellten Sohn verglich, passte es hinten und vorne nicht. Denn der war viel älter. Nach dem Datum war das Bild fünf Jahre alt. Der Hund auf dem Foto sah auch noch ziemlich jung aus. Schnell schnappte er sich das Foto und rannte in den Flur um es mit einem Hochzeitsbild zu vergleichen. Sherlock wusste natürlich dass ein Kind auch adoptiert werden konnte. Doch zum Glück war das hier nicht der Fall. Denn man konnte sehen dass dieses Kind von diesem Paar stammte. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage wo der Junge und sein pelziger Freund waren. Denn es gab von beiden keine jüngeren Aufnahmen. Eilig lief er aus dem Haus und rannte in einen mies gelaunten Forensiker.

"Verdammt können Sie nicht aufpassen!"

"Anderson was machen Sie hier? Aber egal. Es interessiert mich nicht." Nun kamen auch Greg und Sally aus dem Haus. Sherlock hingegen ging einfach an dem angerempelten Mann vorbei. Er hatte einfach keine Lust auf eine unterbelichtete Unterhaltung.

"Oh macht es ihnen heute keinen Spass heraus zu finden was ich noch vorhabe? Schließlich haben Sie ja keinen Grund mehr zurück in ihre Wohnung zu gehen. Ihr Mitbewohner ist ja fürs erste versorgt." Das liess das Genie seine Ohren doch aufhorchen.

"Was soll das heißen?" Sherlock drehte sich nun zu Anderson um und sah ihn kalt an und durch dringlich an.

"Leute es ist gut." Wollte der Inspektor das ganze entschärfen. Doch dafür war es längst zu spät.

"Ich habe seiner Freundin gesagt dass sie bei dem Doktor vorbei schauen soll. Das muss doch echt eintönig sein. Denn ganzen Tag alleine in so einer Wohnung von.."

"John hat eine Freundin?" Lestrade versuchte es noch mal sich einzubringen.

"Na diese Anwältin. Man die könnte bei mir auch Krankenschwester spielen." Sally warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu. Greg rollte nur mit den Augen und der Detektiv wollte das ganze gar nicht hören.

"Ich meine ist immer noch besser als sich von dem da anfassen zu lassen." Dabei zeigte der Braunhaarige auf Sherlock. Das war das Stichwort für diesen. Mit seinem üblichen dramatischen Flair rauschte er davon um ein Taxi an der nächsten Hauptstraße zu suchen. Damit ihn Lestrade aber nicht den restlichen Tag auf die Nerven ging schrieb er diesem noch die Lösung zum Fall. Die war ihm eingefallen als er über die Dielen der Veranda stolzierte. Es klang nämlich so als wäre ein Hohlraum darunter. Der DI grinste aber nur vor sich hin als er das Spektakel mit ansah. Er wollte Sherlock ja besänftigen. Denn John hatte natürlich nichts mit Elaine Gross. Aber der Sturkopf war einfach zu schnell weg. Schelmisch überlegte er ob er ein Foto hätte machen sollen. Dann hätte er einen Beweis gehabt. Aber Eifersucht stand dem Detektiv nicht wirklich. Ausserdem würde ihn der andere Holmes dann wieder darüber ausquetschen. Müde schüttelte er das Grinsen ab und schickte Anderson fort.

_Er hatte hier schließlich nichts zu suchen. Denn wenn er unbedingt mit Donovan flirten will kann er das nach ihrer Schicht tun. Ein bisschen besorgt bin ich schon. Nämlich wenn diese Miss Gross wirklich gerade in der Baker Street ist gibt das heute kein gutes Ende. Ich habe Sherlock zwar vorhin überreden können mir John’s neue Nummer zu geben, aber was soll ich ihm jetzt schreiben? Vorsicht eifersüchtiger Freund in Anmarsch! Wohl eher nicht._

Gähnend drehte sich der DI zum Haus um. Eins wusste er auf jeden Fall, er würde heute in sein Bett gehen und dort schlafen. Morgen hatte er ausnahmsweise Mal frei und das hatte er nicht mal dem älteren Holmes verraten. Auch wenn er glaubte das es so wieso überflüssig war. Mycroft Holmes weiss einfach alles. Aber er brauchte einfach mal Zeit für sich. Also las er endlich die Nachricht auf seinem Handy. Das Sms-Signal ertönte schon vor fünf Minuten. Aber Lestrade hatte es nicht eilig. Denn das war sein letzter Tatort für heute und er ahnte das der Text von Sherlock stammte. Seine Vorahnung bestätigte sich natürlich und er folgte den Anweisungen in der Nachricht sofort. Man fand nicht nur die eine Leiche unter den Dielen. Es wurden auch noch ältere Knochen gefunden. Sie waren da drunter gut vor Witterung geschützt. Greg erkannte unter den Knochen auch dass da ein kleiner menschlich aussehender Schädel mit hervor geholt wurde. Manchmal wünschte er sich er hätte diesen Job nicht eingeschlagen. Vorhin sah er nämlich das der Detektiv sich dieselbe Frage stellte als sie sich alle das Foto des fröhlichen Jungen mit seinen Hund ansahen. Nun war die Frage beantwortet. Der Täter war der Mann der sie ins Haus liess. Greg wusste nicht warum er das tat. Oder warum der Mann sich zuerst als ältester Sohn vorstellte, dann aber alles zu gab als die den Verandaboden aufbrachen. Für heute war dem DI das auch egal. Er würde jetzt nur noch den Schreibkram erledigen und dabei versuchen nicht darüber einzuschlafen.

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Es dauerte auch nicht lange da war Sherlock wieder vor seiner Tür. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Hatte sich tatsächlich von Anderson aufziehen lassen. So ganz wollte er nicht glauben wie einfach es war ihn durcheinander zu bringen und das nur wegen seiner Mitbewohners und dessen Freundin. Ihm wurde gleich ganz Übel, wenn er an Elaine Gross dachte. Wenn sie hier war würde seine Drohung wahr machen und sie rauswerfen. Tagsüber hatte diese Frau schließlich genug Zeit gehabt mit John zu turteln. Abends war er dran mit John Zeit zu verbringen. Genau in diesem Moment kam die Anwältin herunter gestürmt.

“Sie!” Fing sie in einem scharfen Ton an.

“Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu!” Der Detektiv fand dass sie nicht das Rechte hatte ihm irgendetwas zu befehlen.

“Ich muss gar nichts. Wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen würden.” Gleichgültig wollte er an ihr vorbei marschieren. Doch sie hatte andere Pläne. Mit einem Ruck griff sie ihm am Kragen und riss ihn zu sich herunter.

“Ich weiss nicht warum der Mann da oben mit ihnen befreundet ist. Sie haben das überhaupt nicht verdient. Detektiv hin oder her. Sie hätten wenigstens mal zwei Minuten ihrer ach so kostbaren Zeit nutzen können um John mit einer Sms zu antworten.” Sie hatte nämlich gesehen wie der Blonde immer auf sein Handy schaute. Das Genie wollten sich schon von ihr lösen doch Elaine war noch lange nicht fertig.

“Oh hätte ich das wirklich tun sollen? Ich wollte Sie beide nicht stören.” Genervt rollte sie die Augen.

“Ich und John sind nur Freunde. Auch wenn ich Sie wegen der Sache ein bisschen getriezt habe. Ich war heute hier um alles zu klären. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt was an dem besagten Abend passiert ist.” Sherlock sah sie nun geschockt an.

“Alles?” Kam dann nur noch aus ihm heraus.

“Keine Angst das habe ich ausgelassen. Aber Sie sollten endlich mit dem Versteckspiel aufhören.” Jetzt liess sie von dem Größeren ab und ging ein Schritt zurück.

“Denn John ist ein guter Fang. Wenn Sie ihr Glück nicht versuchen wollen, dann sehe ich mich wohl gezwungen wieder zu kommen.” Damit stolzierte die Anwältin aus der Haustür und der Lockenkopf sah ihr noch irritiert hinter her bis die Tür zu fiel. Schulterzuckend setzte er seinen Weg nach oben fort. Als er in dem warmen Wohnzimmer ankam bemerkte er erst mal wie nass er war. Der Mantel war vom Regen durchnässt. Was er bis zum Hemd spüren konnte. Zufrieden bemerkte er die Schritte seines Freundes. Dieser war offensichtlich duschen den er hatte seinen Bademantel an. Deswegen nutze die Anwältin auch die Gelegenheit ihn in Ruhe zusammen zu stauchen.

“Hey wie war der neue Fall?” Erkundigte sich der Doktor freundlich und interessiert zu gleich. Doch der Jüngere starrte ihn nur weiter an ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

“Sherlock? Ist alles in Ordnung?” John trat näher um seinen Mitbewohner besser mustern zu können. Er schaltete erst mal das Licht im Wohnzimmer an. Denn er sass ja mit Elaine die ganze Zeit in der Küche und hier brannte nur der Kamin. Im hellen Licht konnte er erkennen das Sherlock’s Hautton wieder so blass war. John war sich sicher das dies heute Morgen noch nicht der Fall war. Dann sah er den Rest seines Gegenübers an. Sein Mantel triefte nur so vor Nässe.

“Waren Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit draußen im Regen? Sie sind ja komplett durchgeweicht.” Ohne groß zu Fragen half er dem Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Mantel heraus.

“Oh Gott das ist ja alles nass. Ziehen Sie alles aus und stellen Sie sich unter die warme Dusche. Aber schnell. Sie erkälten sich noch.” Ohne zu zögern hielt der Ältere seine Hand an Sherlock’s Stirn.

“Fühlt sich warm an. Nun los! Schauen Sie nicht so. Ihr Mantel kann sich nicht erkälten.” Damit schmiss er den durchnässten Stoff über den nächsten Stuhl um sich dann um den zitternden Mann zu kümmern. Jetzt wo er es bemerkte, hatte es der Arzt noch dringender seinen Freund in trockene Klamotten zu stecken. Vor dem Bad gab er dem Detektiv mit der Krücke eine schubs hinein.

“Die Sachen schmeißen Sie einfach auf den Boden.” Dann schloss er das Badezimmer und humpelte zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo er sein Handy vermutete. Die Nummer war schnell gewählt.

“Ehm ja Mrs. Hudson. Könnte ich mir mal ihren Fön ausleihen?” Seine Vermieterin stimmte natürlich zu und meinte noch das sie das Gerät in zehn Minuten nach oben bringen würde. Watson war damit einverstanden und legte wieder auf. Nun sah er das eine Nachricht auf seinem Telefon eingegangen war.

**Sherlock hatte sich mit Anderson in der Wolle**

**möchte sicher gehen das er nicht seine Laune an dir auslässt**

**GL**

Prompt schrieb er zurück das es ihm gut ging und als er auf senden drückte hörte er auch das die Badtür wieder aufging. Schnell wurde die Plastikhilfe geschnappt damit er wieder zu seinem Mitbewohner gehen konnte. Langsam sollte auch er sich etwas anziehen. Denn es war wirklich nicht die perfekte Jahreszeit um nur im Bademantel rumzulaufen. Seine Kollege hatte auch nur wieder einer seiner Roben angezogen.

“Mrs. Hudson bringt gleich ihren Föhn dann können Sie ihre Haare ordentlich trocknen. Sie haben sich bestimmt erkältet weil Sie gestern mit feuchten Haaren rumgelaufen sind.

“Aber wir haben ...” Der Detektiv wollte gerade sagen das sie auch ein Gerät zum Haare trocknen hatten. Doch Watson gab ihm keine Chance.

“Nein den Föhn nehmen Sie nicht für ihre Haare. Jedes Mal wenn Sie an etwas rum schrauben ist es besser es nicht mehr zu benutzen.” Dann seufzte John und stieß die Tür zu Sherlock’s Zimmer auf.

“Ziehen Sie sich was Warmes an.” Sherlock wollte seinen Freund schon davon abhalten wieder aus der Tür zu stolpern, aber er wollte ihm sicher ein wenig Privatsphäre gönnen. So zog sich der Jünger sein Schlafzeug an. Das Shirt mal wieder falsch herum. Einfach weil ihm mal wieder danach war. Als er wieder in den Flur trat wurde ihm auch schon ein Föhn in die Hand gedrückt. Auf Haare föhnen hatte er zwar gar keine Lust aber er wollte auch nicht mit John diskutieren. Die ganze Situation machte ihn schon nervös genug. Er fragte sich nämlich ob sein Freund ihn nun mit anderen Augen sah. Nun da John die Geschichte mit Elaine Gross genau kannte. Die Pathologin hatte ihn zwar geraten offen über alles zu reden, aber sie konnte unmöglich alles meinen. Fertig mit den widerspenstigen Locken sah er noch mal in den Spiegel. Er sah in der tat wieder blass aus und seine Haare erst. Sherlock mochte sie nie besonders er fand sich mit dem Erwachsenwerden nur damit ab. Gelangweilt schritt er wieder in die Küche wo sich sein Mitbewohner mit ihrer Vermieterin unterhielt.

“Danke Mrs. Hudson. Sie können das Ding auch gleich wieder mitnehmen.” Erklärte der Größere monoton während er ihr das Gerät überreichte. Er wollte schon ins Wohnzimmer schlendern denn die Unterhaltung weckte nicht gerade sein Interesse als John ihn einfach an der Robe festhielt

“Ja werde ich machen Mrs. Hudson.” Da Sherlock hinter dem Arzt stand konnte die ältere Lady nicht sehen das er festgehalten wurde.

“Na ich habe unten noch etwas auf dem Herd. Ich wünsche euch Jungs noch einen schönen Abend.”

“Wünschen wir ihnen auch und Mrs. Hudson gehen Sie bei dem Wetter nicht raus. Auch wenn es nur um die Ecke zum Bäcker ist.” Die ältere Dame schenkte ihn dafür einen belehrenden Blick.

“Aber du hast recht. Das Wetter ist echt nicht das Wahre in letzter Zeit. Bis morgen ihr zwei.” Schon war sie durch die Küchentür verschwunden. Der Arzt wendete sich nun an seinen Patienten

“Und nun zu ihnen. Wir sollten was essen. Danach sollten Sie ins Bett gehen und sich ein wenig ausruhen. Ihr Körper erledigt dann den Rest.” Der Jüngere wollte schon protestieren aber der Doktor wendete sich schon dem Kühlschrank zu.

“John?” Es kam zögernd von Sherlock aber solange ihn sein Freund nicht ansah war es nur halb so schwierig.

“Ja?” Antwortet der andere halb im Kühlschrank hängend.

“Sie müssen nicht jedes Mal auf mich warten. Mit dem Essen meine ich.” Meinte Sherlock sachlich auch wenn es ihm gefiel das der Exsoldat es tat.

“Was wenn die Arbeit mal länger dauert. Dann müssen Sie ja verhungern und bei ihrer Verletzung ist essen wichtig oder nicht?” Als John alles hatte lief er an Sherlock nur lächelnd vorbei.

“Dafür habe ich ja ein neues Handy. Sie können mir ja schreiben wenn es länger dauert.” Sagte der Ältere vergnüglich.

“Ausserdem ist alleine Essen so deprimierend. Also setzen Sie sich. Wurst, Käse, Butter und noch einiges mehr dank ihnen. Sie haben zwar nicht gerade das billigste genommen, aber ich will mich mit ihnen jetzt nicht darum streiten. Na los setzen Sie sich schon.” Weil der Arzt so guter Laune war dachte er auch nicht groß darüber nach als er den anderen am Handgelenk packt und ihn näher zum Küchentisch zog.

“Sie sollten sich setzten. Die Teller und Messer hole ich.” Meinte der Größere hilfsbereit und tat dies auch gleich. Nachdem beide gesättigt waren standen sie fast gleichzeitig auf.

“Ich räume den Tisch ab. Gehen Sie ruhig ins Bett.”

“Aber..” Doch jeder Protest ging schnell bei Hauptmann Watson unter.

“Wenn ihre Temperatur nicht runter geht müssen Sie morgen den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben.” Geschlagen ging der Detektiv in sein Zimmer. Er fragte sich inständig dabei warum er sich so herumkommandieren ließ. Schließlich war er ein erwachsener Mann. Faul ließ er sich nun auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen. Der heutige Tag war reine Zeitverschwendung für ihn. Sherlock ist keinen Schritt voran bei seinen Projekt ‘John soll mir verfallen’ gekommen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite um auf dessen leeren Platz zu sehen.

_"Ich mein ist immer noch besser als sich von dem da anfassen zu lassen." Anderson ist zwar ein Idiot. Trotzdem lassen mich seine hohlen Worte nicht los. Musste John’s Wunde verarztet werden? Ja er ist Arzt, aber wäre da eine zweite objektive Meinung nicht ratsam._

Beleidigt warf er sich von der einen Seite zur anderen. Nur um jetzt an die Wand zu starren.

_Pah. Wenn er denkt er kann das alleine. Damit muss er mich nicht belästigen. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich es gern getan. Meine Zeit ist kostbar._

Schuldig setze er sich im Bett auf als ihm weiter verunsichernde Gedanken durch den Kopf schwebten.

_Kann er sich überhaupt an der Stelle selbst verarzten? Ihm fällt doch schon das runter beugen schwer. Warum sagte der Idiot nicht dass er Hilfe braucht? “..noch besser als sich von dem da anfassen zu lassen.”_

Wild fuchtelte der junge Mann mit den Händen in der Luft herum um die Bilder und Worte von dem Forensiker wegzuschieben.

_Nein! Nein das ist ganz sicher nicht die Sachlage. John hat nichts dagegen mich anzufassen._

Er faltete seine Hände unterm Kinn zusammen und starrte an die Decke des Raumes. Doch auch die konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen.

_Er ist Arzt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke berührt er mich nur wenn es notwendig ist. Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt ob es in Ordnung geht. Natürlich habe ihn hier und da in die richtige Richtung geschoben. Doch ich hatte immer meine Handschuhe an._

Stutzig stand er wieder vom Bett auf. Barfuß lief er wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Das Feuer glühte nur noch vor sich hin und der Blondschopf hatte es sich mit Tee und einer Decke auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Der Detektiv liess seinen Blick zum flimmernden Bildschirm wandern. Dort lief ein Film über vergangene Kriegszeiten. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum es sich sein Freund den ansah.

“War ja klar dass Sie nicht mal ne Weile liegen bleiben können.” Dann erkannte der Arzt das Sherlock nicht mal Schuhe geschweige denn Socken an hatte.

“Nun kommen Sie schon her. Der Fußboden ist kalt und sie haben aus reiner Faulheit keine Schuhe angezogen.” Eher zögerlich trat der Detektiv an das Sofa heran. Watson der vorgab mehr Interesse am Film als an seinem Freund zu haben war nur die Decke zurück. Mit der Hand wies er Sherlock an sich neben ihn zu setzen. Das tat dieser auch nur nicht so nahe wie es der Doktor geplant hatte.

“Sherlock die Decke ist nicht so lang. Entweder Sie rutschen etwas näher oder Sie müssen sich eine eigene holen.” Verstohlen sah der Jüngere rüber zu dem Blonden. Doch der hatte nur Augen für das Fernsehgerät. Mit einem frustrierten Schnaufer rückte er also näher an den anderen Mann heran. Sofort legte Watson ihm die Decke über die Beine.

“Sie sollten die Füße hochnehmen sonst werden Sie kalt.” Meinte John nebenbei während er nach seiner Tasse griff und sich einen Schluck des heißen Getränks genehmigte.

“Ich hätte ihnen auch einen Tee machen sollen.”

“Nein nicht unbedingt. Aber jetzt erklären Sie mir mal wie ich die Füße hochnehmen soll? Die Decke ist viel zu kurz da passen mein Beine so oder so nicht drunter.”

“Sie müssen alles kompliziert gestalten oder? Jetzt kommen Sie doch her. Ich beiße auch nicht.” Der Blondschopf sah seinen Mitbewohner jetzt herausfordernd an und er wollte ihn an der rechten Schulter näher ziehen. Doch Sherlock ließ das nicht so einfach mit sich machen.

“Ist ihnen das nicht unangenehm?” In dem Moment presste der Detektiv schon seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Erst hatte er es nur Gedacht doch in dem Wirrwarr hatte er es tatsächlich einfach ausgesprochen.

“Sie haben Recht John. Ich sollte ins Bett gehen.” Betrübt wollte er schon aufstehen. Doch er wurde diesmal an der linken Schulter zurückgehalten.

“Ist ihnen das unangenehm wenn ich Sie anfasse?” Der Doktor wollte nicht niedergeschlagen klingen doch so ganz wollte dies nicht funktionieren.

“Das ist doch unsinnig John. Sie sind hier der Doktor. Ich...”

“Ich rede nicht vom verarzten. Ich meinte das als Freund."

“Wenn Sie mich mal ausreden lassen würden, dann wüssten Sie das es auch da nicht der Fall ist.”

“Wo ist dann das Problem?” Doch dann zählte der Exsoldat eins und eins zusammen und beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

“Sie denken das es mir unangenehm ist wenn Sie mich anfassen? Warum sollte es?”

“Weil ich es bin.” Sagte Sherlock entschlossen und dachte damit wäre alles geklärt.

“Ist ihre Temperatur noch weiter gestiegen oder warum reden Sie so wirres Zeug?” Um den Satz zu bestätigen legte John seine Hand auf die Stirn des Genies.

“Jetzt lassen Sie das!” Damit schlug der Lockige Watson’s Hand bei Seite.

“Denken Sie nicht auch wie die anderen?” Doch es war eher eine Aussage als eine Frage und John kam erst gar nicht zum Antworten.

“Ich bin nicht normal. Es sollte sich auch nicht normal anfühlen wenn ich..”

“Wo kommt das auf einmal alles her?” Fuhr ihn der Arzt lauter dazwischen. Denn er wollte nicht das sich sein Kollege selbst so runtermachte. Dann fiel ihm die Nachricht von dem DI wieder ein.

“Greg hat mir geschrieben das sie Zoff mit Anderson hatten. Was hat der Blödmann gesagt hm?”

“Als ob ich da zugehört hätte.” Beleidigt verschränkte der Jüngere der Armen vor der Brust und sah stur aus dem Fenster.

“Sherlock?” Forderte ihn John nochmal auf es preis zu geben.

“Wenn Sie es unbedingt hören wollen. Aber ich sagen ihnen es war belanglos wie immer.” So erzählte er das kleine Gespräch was er mit dem Forensiker hatte den Blondschopf. Entspannt atmete der Doktor dann auf als der Größere fertig war. Er lachte dann noch kurz und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

“Blödsinnig ich weiss.” Fügte Sherlock noch hinzu und wollte erneut aufstehen doch sein Freund ließ es wieder nicht zu.

“Ja. Aber nicht Anderson. Der hat den Titel in sowas ja schon. Aber ich sehe Sie wollen ihm den streitig machen.” John konnte es nämlich nicht fassen dass der Detektiv sich über das dumme Gerede den Kopf zermürbte.

“Was soll das den bitte heißen?” Also das er in der Sache kein Ahnung hatte ließ er sich ja noch unterstellen, aber beleidigen musste er sich noch lange nicht lassen. Geschwind riss er sich los und stand trotzig auf.

“Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht wohl.” Damit stolzierte er stur auf sein Zimmer zu. John hörte nur noch die Tür zu knallen und er fragte sich während er den Fernseher ausschaltete ob er zu weit gegangen war. Müde werdend griff er nach seinem Plastikstock und humpelte den anderen hinter her. Bevor er aber ins Schlafzimmer ging sah er aber noch mal im Bad vorbei um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Ihm hingen irgendwie die Körner des Brotes vom Essen zwischen den Zähnen. Dann machte er sich mutig auf in die Höhle des Löwen.

“Sherlock..” Fing er entschuldigend an.

“Ich will es gar nicht hören. Legen Sie sich einfach hin!” Befahl der Liegende. Der lag natürlich von John weggedreht. John dachte dass es nicht fair war mit was er sich wieder rumschlagen musste. Er kann unmöglich schlafen wenn das noch zwischen ihnen stand. Ausserdem war es gerade mal 17.14 Uhr. Er wunderte sich schon warum er bereits müde war. Leise zog er sich um.

“Sherlock können Sie sich zu mir umdrehen.” Fing er wieder an.

“Bitte.” Fügte er dann noch im besten Ton hinzu. Grummelnd aber ohne weiteres Wort tat der Größere worum er gebeten wurde.

“Ihren Arm bitte.” Dabei setze sich John langsam aufs Bett.

“John was soll das werden? Ich habe keine Lust auf kindische Spielchen.” Seltsamerweise tat er es dem Blondschopf gleich und setzte sich auch im Bett auf. Doch der Älter lächelte nur als ihm wieder was einfiel.

“Ich schieße mir zwar ein Eigentor damit aber sie haben mir die Frage noch nicht gestellt.” Irritiert sah Sherlock den Doktor an bis er realisierte was dieser meinte. Hatte er es in dem ganzen Chaos tatsächlich vergessen.

“Sie sind sich also immer noch sicher?” Erkundigte sich Sherlock noch einmal. Wollte er sichergehen das sich die Meinung seines Freundes nicht geändert hatte. Aber anderseits hatte er dann auch keinen Grund es zu erwähnen.

“Jetzt fragen Sie doch einfach irgendwas. Sie verderben einen echt jeglichen Spass an der Sache.”

“Tja sie haben immer noch die Option mir den Streitgrund einfach zu nennen.”

“Netter Versuch. Aber ich kann ihnen auch das Kissen um die Ohren schlagen bis ihnen was einfällt.” Angriffslustig tastete Watson schon nach seinem Kopfkissen.

“Das würden Sie nicht wagen?!” Herausfordernd griff auch Sherlock nach seinem Kissen. Doch zu spät da bekam er schon den ersten gefederten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

“So sitz jetzt wieder alles da oben an der richtigen Stelle?” Belustigt wollte John schon zum nächsten Schlag ausholen. Leider war sein Bettnachbar diesmal schneller und er bekam sein Kissen voll ins Gesicht. Weil der Älter aber nicht damit rechnete ließ er sich durch die Wucht einfach auf den Rücken fallen und hielt sich wimmernd die Seite. Schnell ließ der Detektiv sein Kissen fallen und rückte näher zu seinem Kollegen.

“John ich wollte nicht..” Seine entschuldigenden Worte gingen aber in Johns Lachen unter. Das er versuchte sich zu verkneifen.

“Wir sind echt kindisch. Aber es ist lustig.” Erleichtert nahm Sherlock wieder von John Abstand und rückte sein Kissen am Kopfende zurecht.

“Wenn Sie meinen. Wollen Sie nun meine Frage hören?” Es kam etwas tadelnd aus Sherlock’s Mund doch er war eher aufgeregt. Der Arzt beruhigte sich erst mal wieder bevor er sich die Decke schnappte und sich langsam auf den Rücken legte.

“Nun spucken Sie es endlich aus und spannen Sie mich nicht so auf die Folter!” Nach dem Satz schloss John kurz die Augen und gähnte erst mal herzhaft. Wieder wunderte es ihn warum er sich um diese Zeit so ausgelaugt fühlte. Schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag nichts Anstrengendes getan.

“Könnten Sie sich in einen Mann verlieben?” Der Blonde korrigierte seine Gedanken noch mal. Denn das würde anstrengendes Bettgespräch werden. Er wünschte sich plötzlich er hätte die Aktion doch abgeblassen oder sein Freund hätte das zumindest vorhin per Sms schreiben können. Er konnte nicht mal so tun als wäre er eingeschlafen den seine letzte Antwort war nicht mal zwei Minuten her. Sherlock würde ihm das nicht abnehmen. Wenn die Frage nicht an ihn ginge hätte er gelacht weil der Detektiv das Wort verliebt in dem Mund nahm. Er dachte nämlich dass es nicht in dessen Wortschatz existierte. Nun war es auch zu spät um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Da half nur noch eins. Gerade nach vorne gehen und seinem Feind ins Auge blicken. In diesem Fall wahrheitsgemäß antworten.

“Ja.” John sah danach langsam zu seinem Bettnachbar rüber. Dieser lag nun auch auf dem Rücken und hatte nun die Augen geschlossen. Die Decke bis zur Brust gezogen und die Arme darüber gelegt. Der Doktor wollte keine Regung von ihm verpassen. Denn er wollte mehr erfahren. Innerlich hatte der Detektiv mit der Frage so vieles in dem Doktor aufgerissen.

_Warum so eine Frage? Ahnt Sherlock etwas? Weis er es etwa und will mich jetzt nur testen? Ich habe schließlich darauf bestanden. Verdammt warum sagt er nichts weiter dazu? Irritiert ihn das? Widert es ihn an? Nein so ist er nicht. Ich.._

"John nun hören Sie schon auf!" Forderte Sherlock plötzlich.

"Womit den?" Erkundigte sich der Blonde scheinheilig und setze sich wieder auf. Irgendwie konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich ans schlafen denken. Auch wenn seine Hüfte ihm dankbar dafür wäre.

"Nachdenken. Das ist schlimmer als wenn Sie mich anschreien. Worüber machen Sie sich plötzlich solche Gedanken?" Der Jünger konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass es mit dem zu tun hatte was er sagte. Groß überlegt hatte er nicht als er sie gestellt hatte. Es war einfach etwas was in ihm zuerst an die Oberfläche drang. Aber nun ließ ihn die Antwort seines Kollegen nicht wirklich los. Schließlich hatte er damit gerechnet das er die Frage verneinte.

"Es ist nur.... wie kommen Sie auf so ein Frage?" John fand seine Stimme immer noch nicht richtig. Er überlegte ob er morgen damit anfangen sollte die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hoch zu klettern sobald das Genie aus dem Haus war. Dann konnte er sich oben einschließen. Es hatte zwar den Nachteil das er oben verhungern müsste aber das nahm er in kauf wenn er dafür auf solche Momente verzichten konnte.

"Ist es denn wichtig? Ich hätte auch etwas fragen können wo Sie nein sagen müssten."

"Soll das heißen Sie haben das mit Absicht gesagt. Aber woher wussten Sie wie ich antworten würde?"

"John das ist einer der Fragen die alle Menschen die gleich beantworten würden. Na ja fast alle. Es kommt immer darauf an wer die Frage stellt und ob man der Person vertrauen kann. Dann gibt es ja noch die Menschen die damit klar kommen und andere wollen einfach versuchen sich weiter selbst zu belügen."

"Wie kann jeder Mensch auf diese Frage gleich antworten? Wenn jemand nicht auf Männer oder Frauen.."

"Und trotzdem haben Sie ja gesagt. Warum?” Wollte der Jünger keine Ausschweifungen mehr hören.

"Ehm na ja. Wer weiss schon was die Zukunft bringt. Wenn man noch trifft. Aber das gilt nur für mich."

"Wieso gilt das nur für Sie? Wann haben Sie erfahren das ihre Schwester auf Frauen steht?"

"Das ist doch was völlig anderes." Jetzt schlug Sherlock die Augen auf und setzte sich auch im Bett auf um seinen Gesprächspartner besser zu sehen.

"Warum? Wir können auch Lestrade als Beispiel nehmen."

"Und?" Ungeduldig rollte der Lockenkopf mit den Augen weil sein Kollege heute nicht wirklich schnell war.

"Hätten Sie je gedacht dass der Inspektor etwas mit einem Mann hätte? Nach dazu wo er noch verheiratet ist?" Damit rutschte der Größere noch etwas an John heran um seine Antwort in seinem Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

"Nein. Aber das ist jedem selbst überlassen. Lenken Sie jetzt nicht schon wieder vom Thema ab. Stellen Sie mir morgen auch so eine Frage? Wenn Sie doch so wieso schon die Antwort wissen. Wo ist da der Spass an dem ganzen? Jetzt hab ich’s. Sie wissen warum wir uns gestritten haben und jetzt ziehen sie mich damit auf." Abrupt sah John von dem anderen weg, riss die Decke von seine Beinen und machte sich daran nach seiner Gehilfe zu tasten die auf den Boden gerutscht war. Er war enttäuscht. Denn er hätte nicht Gedacht das der Detektiv so etwas machen würd.

_Dass er es vielleicht nicht versteht ok. Aber darauf rum trampeln und in sowas habe ich mich verliebt. Verliebt? Gott das Wort muss aus meinem Kopf raus!_

"Ich gebe zu, ich dachte ich hätte es herausgefunden Doch Miss Gross bestätigte mir das Gegenteil."

"Elaine? Sie haben sie im Flur unten getroffen?"

_Wie kann sie mit ihm über sowas reden? Moment mal was dachte er war der Grund?_

 

"Sherlock was dachten Sie ist der Grund gewesen?" Jetzt war der Lockenkopf an der Reihe weg zu sehen. Trotzig legte er sich auf die Seite und starrte wieder die Wand an.

"Sherlock?" Watson merkte das er hier auf was gestoßen war. Doch er fühlte sich gerade wie die Titanic. Wenn er weiter machte, würde er wahrscheinlich untergehen. Er hatte jetzt genau zwei Optionen. Aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, irgendwie im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa schlafen und morgen so tun als wäre das nie passiert. Oder er quetschte den anderen Mann weiter aus. Auch wenn das hieß das er seine Karten offen legen musste und am Ende mit gebrochenen Herzen da stand. Er erhob sich vom Bett und legte schon die Hand auf die Klinke. Ein kurzer Blick zu Sherlock verriet ihm das er ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Der Doktor seufzte schwer und bewegte sich zurück zum Bett. Den Stock ließ er einfach wieder fallen. Langsam legte er sich wieder ins warme Bett.

"Jetzt tuen Sie nicht so als wären Sie schon eingeschlafen." Meinte John fordernd. Wenn das hier schon passieren sollte, dann sollte es wenigsten schnell gehen.

"Ist ja gut. Ich habe nur gewartet. Ich dachte nur Sie wollten sich ein Wasser und Tabletten holen."

"Ja ehm es geht doch wieder. Also?" John sah auf den Rücken des anderen und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort auch wenn er vielleicht nicht hören wollte. Sherlock räusperte sich kurz und spannte alles in sich an. Was nicht seine Absicht war. Es passierte einfach.

"Ich war in dem glauben das ihre Schwester sie mit dem Fehler aufgezogen hatte. Weil Sie eine Beziehung mit Miss Gross führen." Dem Jüngeren wurde übel schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Doch jetzt mit John darüber zu reden war noch viel schlimmer. Er schätze die Meinung des Doktors sehr. Doch dank dieser Sache wird diese von ihm nicht mehr all zu hoch sein. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so mies gefühlt.

"Harry ist manchmal echt fies. Aber so verletzten würde sie mich nie." Stille trat danach ein. Bis der Doktor das Gesagte noch mal gedanklich wiederholte.

"Sie denken immer noch das ich was mit Elaine hätte?"

"Nicht mehr. Dank mir." Der Ältere sah auf den Rücken seines Freundes. Dessen Stimme klang so reuevoll. Das war nicht Sherlock der da sprach.

"Also wirklich das ist nicht das erste Date das Sie mir versauen." Wollte John das ganze scherzhaft auflockern doch vergebens.

"Sie sollten wütend sein. Ich habe es verdient."

"Sherlock ist die Temperatur vielleicht doch noch gestiegen? Elaine und ich sind Freunde. Mit uns wäre das nie was geworden."

"Können wir die Sache nicht einfach vergessen?"

"Wenn das so einfach wäre. Aber Sie können nicht vergessen."

"Einfach ins Bett steigen und schlafen gab es bei ihnen Zuhause nicht hm? Aber na schön. Wieso kann ich es nicht vergessen?"

"Weil Sie nicht wie ich sind. Sachen können in ihren Kopf nicht so einfach gelöscht werden."

"Warum ist ihnen das so wichtig? Löschen Sie es einfach von ihrer Festplatte und wir reden nie wieder darüber." Mit einem Satz drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um, setzte sich auf und durch drang den Doktor quasi mit seinem Blick.

"Sie wollen nicht verstehen das es so nicht funktioniert." Erschrocken wich der Ältere etwas zurück, zog dann aber irritiert die Brauen zusammen.

"Langsam wird es echt schwierig hier zu folgen. Ich fang nochmal an ok? Nur damit wir an derselben Stelle sind." Sherlock zuckte erst mit den Schulten, nickte aber dann einverstanden.

"Sie und Elaine hatten ein Techtelmechtel. Es war aus reinem Vergnügen. Keiner der beiden Beteiligten empfindet was für den anderen." Wieder kam ein Nicken von dem Jüngeren und Watson versuchte seine Erleichterung so gut es ging zu verstecken.

"Und der Streitgrund war nicht dieses Thema und auch wenn ich mich wiederhole. Ich werde mich erst mal von Frauen fernhalten. Verstanden?" Wieder ein Nicken.

"So und meine Frage lautet jetzt warum können wir das nicht löschen?"

"Ich sagte doch, ich kann. Nur Sie können es nicht. Sonst würde sich ihr Blick ändern."

"Mein Blick?"

"Sie sehen mich immer an." Der Blonde zog seine Augenbrauen nun verwundert nach oben.

"Entschuldigung. Ich bin so erzogen worden meinen Gesprächspartner anzusehen." Erklärte der er dann noch ein wenig beleidigt.

"Das meine ich gar nicht. Wenn ich Tee trinke oder auf der Couch liege. Es ist im Grunde genommen egal was ich gerade tue. Wenn Sie im Raum sind gibt es immer einen Moment in dem Sie zu mir rüber sehen. Auch wenn Sie nichts von mir wollen. Sie tun es trotzdem und das hält meistens eine Weile an. Wenn Sie dann aber sehen das ich es bemerkt habe unterbinden Sie das immer schnell. Entweder indem Sie weg schauen oder mich etwas belangloses Fragen. Angefangen hat das nach dem Abend, wo ich wie Sie es genannt haben ein Techtelmechtel mit Miss Gross hatte. Ich weiss zwar nicht wie Sie es bei ihren Gedankengängen so früh herausfinden konnten. Aber jetzt wo ich es weiss macht das alles Sinn. Sie sind eifersüchtig. Was ich nur nicht verstehe ist das Sie den Blick der Frau ausweichen. Meinem aber standhalten. Bin ich nicht in diesem Feld der Rivale?" Der Arzt war froh dass er sass. Denn das ganze Zeug verwirrte ihn und ließen ihn schwindelig werden. Zu viele Informationen auf einmal. Blinzelnd wollte er an dem letzten Satz anknüpfen. Gekonnt ignorierte er mal dabei das er wieder beleidigt wurde.

"Ich empfinde nichts für Elaine und Sie sind auch kein Gegner oder sowas? Was zwischen ihnen und Elaine gelaufen war ist ihre Sache. Was ist überhaupt los? Sonst haben Sie auch kein Interesse an den Frauen mit denen ich ausgehe. Warum beschäftigt Sie das ganze so hm?" Er fragte sich was er alles verpasst hatte während er im Krankenhaus verweilte. Was war heute in den Detektiv gefahren? Gestern fühlte er sich entspannt und seinem Freund nahe als er in das Bett hier stieg. Heute kam es ihm so vor als hätte sich die Erde zwischen ihnen aufgerissen und jeder würde auf einer anderen Klippe stehen. Er wollte das nicht und er wollte diesen Blick nicht mehr in Sherlock’s Augen sehen. Er konnte ihn nicht deuten und das verunsicherte ihn.

"Sind Sie nicht müde? Es war ein langer Tag oder nicht? Wir sollten schlafen." Verkündete Sherlock und dachte damit das Thema zu beenden. Um es noch zu unterstreichen legte er sich wieder auf die Seite in Richtung Wand. Doch John hatte ganz andere Pläne. Wenn er schlafen geht dann erst wenn das geklärt war. Also schaltete er die Nachtischlampe an und stand auf. Er wollte noch mal ins Bad gehen und sich Wasser ins Gesicht werfen damit er etwas wacher war. Das Licht würde er auch anlassen. Vielleicht konnte er so die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers besser interpretieren.

* * *

 

Gähnend schritt ein geschaffter DI aus dem Scotland Yard heraus. Ihn wunderte es wirklich dass es geschaffte hatte ohne einzunicken. Aber dieselbe Aufgabe gilt jetzt auch für das Autofahren bis zu seinem Haus. An der Straße wartete schon eine bekannte Limousine. Doch Lestrade wollte da heute nicht einzusteigen. Denn er hatte heute keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung oder sonst etwas. Er wollte einfach mal seine Ruhe und für sich alleine sein. So ignorierte er denn schwarzen Wagen und stieg in seinen ein. Doch der sprang natürlich nicht an. Es gab Momente in denen er Mycroft echt nicht leiden konnte. Starrköpfig waren ja beide Holmes. Auch wenn der Ältere es besser kaschieren konnte. Wiederwillig stieg er aus seinem Wagen, lief auf die Limousine zu und setzte sich dort hinein.

"Ihr hättet ja nicht gleich meinen Wagen still legen müssen!" Patzig verschränkte der DI die Arme vor der Brust. Anthea die als einziges noch hinten im Fahrzeug sass ignorierte ihn aber gekonnt. Der Wagen kam erst wieder vor Mycroft’s Anwesen zum Halten. Die Assistentin stieg aus und Greg folgte ihr wortlos. Denn wenn er schon hier war wollte er auch nicht im Auto bleiben. Erst in der Eingangshalle sprach die Brünette wieder mit ihm.

"Sie sollen sich in ihrem üblichen Zimmer etwas ausruhen. Er möchte nur noch wissen was Sie zum Abendessen bevorzugen?" Lestrade wusste natürlich das mit ‘Er’ Mycroft gemeint war. Launisch rollte er mit den Augen.

"Richten Sie 'Ihm' aus das ich verzichte. Ich will auch für heute nicht mehr gestört werden." Dann war er schon dabei davon zu stiefeln als er dann doch Gewissensbisse bekam.

"Wenn 'Er' unbedingt mit mir speisen will dann morgen zum Frühstück. Da kann er mich mit dem Essen auch überraschen. Natürlich nur wenn ‘Er’ da nicht schon das Zepter schwingen muss." Die Frau nickte nur und verzog sich. Dann setzte auch Greg seinen Weg zu dem besagten Zimmer fort.

_So wird das gemacht. Mycroft denkt auch nur weil er in so einer hohen Position sitzt und Geld scheffelt ohne Ende kann er verfügen über mich wie er will. Nein, nein die Dinge laufen bei mir nicht so._

Trotzdem war er nach der heißen Dusche froh in ein so weiches Bett zu steigen. Seine Matratze Zuhause war nämlich auch nicht mehr das neueste Modell. Kurz überlegte er sich noch ob er zu hart mit dem älteren Holmes umsprang. Es war schließlich sein Haus und er war hier Gast. Doch es war zu spät darüber nachzudenken, denn er driftete schon ins Traumland. Leise schloss der Hausherr die Tür zu Lestrade’s Zimmer wieder. Er wollte sich kurz versichern ob es seinem Gast gut ging. Mycroft erkannte aber zufriedenstellend dass der andere Mann schon tief und fest schlief. Es war ihm egal wenn der DI mal eine Auszeit von ihm brauchte. Aber weil er wusste das Greg die bei sich Zuhause nicht bekommen würde. Auch wenn dieser ihm dafür die kalte Schulter zeigen würde. Denn der Grauhaarige mochte es nicht wenn man versuchte ihn an der Leine zu halten. Der ältere Holmes verstand das natürlich. So war es ihm aber lieber als wenn sein übermüdeter Freund nach Hause zu seiner Frau fahren würde. Denn die war seit Mittag dort unangekündigt aufgekreuzt und das zum wiederholten Mal nicht allein. Er ist froh wenn er das morgen mit einem ausgeruhten Lestrade besprechen konnte. Mycroft hoffte jedenfalls das er dem Schlafenden wenigstens etwas Ärger erspart hatte.

* * *

 

"Wenn Sie schon einmal stehen bringen Sie mir ein Glas Wasser."

"Das können Sie sich selber holen. Wie können Sie ein Verletzen nur so belasten?" John hörte mal wieder nur Gebrummel von dem anderen. Dann setze er sich wieder ins Bett und wartete. Es dauerte nicht mal fünf Minuten da drehte sich der Lockenkopf um. Denn er war neugierig warum noch immer das Licht brannte. Der Blondschopf sah ihn nur wartend an.

"John Sie haben gesagt wir sollten Strom sparen. So wird das wohl nichts."

"Das ist mir gerade egal. Antworten Sie mir nun?"

"Ich habe eigentlich nicht gedacht das ich Sie belaste aber.." Doch Sherlock wurde schnell unterbrochen.

"Nicht die Frage. Warum beschäftigt sie das ganze mit Elaine und mir so? Oder was ich über das Techtelmechtel denke?" Schnell sah der Detektiv wieder weg. Er wollte sich schon wieder weg drehen doch John packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn wieder auf den Rücken.

"Oh nein! Ich will das jetzt wissen! Was ist nur los mit ihnen? Gestern dachte ich es wäre alles in Ordnung. Heute wollen Sie einfach nicht mit mir reden. Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Sie bocken jetzt hier rum wie ein kleines Kind. Dann können Sie aber sicher gehen das ich morgen zu meiner Schwester fahre. Es ist mir egal wie lange es dauert bis ich dort ankomme. Oder wir reden jetzt über die zwei Themen. Sie können sich auch aussuchen was wir zuerst nehmen." Das ist Erpressung, dachte Sherlock verärgert. Anderseits wollte er auch nicht das John wegfährt. Nicht jetzt wo er nur in dem Bett schlafen konnte. Denn wenn Watson’s Hüfte erst wieder verheilt war, hatte er keinen Grund mehr hier die Nacht zu verbringen. So hatte er gar keine weitere Wahl als einverstanden zu sein.

“Zwei Themen?” Vielleicht half ihm es mal den Unwissenden zu spielen.

“Bei der Anfassenfrage sind Sie mir auch ausgewichen.”

"Na schön. Aber nur wenn Sie endlich von mir runter gehen." Gab der Größere eingeschnappt nach. Auch wenn er das nur vorgab um sich von der Nähe des Doktor’s abzulenken. Er fragte sich ob dieser gar nicht merkte wie nervös es ihn machte wenn er so nahe kam. Über das Berührungsthema wollte er wirklich nicht mit John reden. Eigentlich dachte er hätte das Thema vorher beendet.

"Oh." Meinte der Ältere etwas peinlich berührt. Denn er hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass er sich über seinen Kameraden gebeugt hatte. Die eine Hand an der rechten Schulter des Jüngeren und die andere hatte er auf der linken Seite dicht neben Sherlock’s Brustkorb im Bett aufgestützt. Eigentlich war das nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Der Doktor wollte nur das er beim Gespräch angesehen wurde und es nicht so aussehen lassen als wollte er über seinen Freund herfallen. Wegschauend bewegte sich er sich wieder auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Dann räusperte er sich kurz und sah wieder rüber zu seinen Bettnachbarn. Dieser hatte sich im Schneidersitz hingesetzt. Aber mal wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihm. John fragte sich warum Sherlock in letzter Zeit es manchmal schwer fiel ihn richtig anzusehen.

"Ich verstehe das mit den Gefühlen und Emotionen der Menschen nicht. Natürlich könnte ich das Problem einfach beheben indem ich es lösche." Leicht verschränkte der Detektiv seine Arme dabei.

"Aber ich weiss Sie haben Ahnung von all dem Zeug und das macht das Vergessen so kompliziert. Weil sie hier wohnen und es könnte den Heilungsprozess ihrer Hüfte behindern. Es ist wie mit ihrem Bein. Es ist eine Kopfsache wenn Sie so wollen." Bei dem Satz krallte er leicht mit seinen Fingernägeln in seine Oberarme. Er fand es besser das er vom Arzt weggedreht war. Somit musste er nicht sehen dass dieser jetzt wütend auf ihn war. John hatte erst mal Schwierigkeiten die ganzen Puzzleteile zusammen zufügen. Als er wenige Sekunden zu einem Ergebnis kam wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Sherlock wollte die ganze Sache nicht einfach vergessen weil er dachte dass er ihn damit verletzten würde. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er sah wieder nur auf den Rücken des anderen. Es ist seltsam aber plötzlich fiel ihm auf wie der brillante Mann auf einmal so klein wirkte. Sein Grinsen verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und er wollte schon mit der Hand wieder nach vorne greifen. Zog sie aber aus Angst der Lockenkopf könnte das nicht wollen zurück.

"Sherlock das Fieber macht Sie wirklich sentimental." Dann schaltete Watson doch das Licht aus.

"Es ist nett von ihnen das Sie mich davor schützen wollen das ich mich scheußlich fühle. Aber keine Angst das wird in nächster Zeit nur meine Hüfte schaffen." Wieder zog er die Decke über seine Beine und legte sich auf den Rücken. Für heute war John mit Sherlock, sich und der Welt zufrieden. Denn er fand soeben heraus das der Detektiv sich um ihn sorgte. Der Arzt wusste natürlich das er seinem Freund nicht egal war. Trotzdem tat es seinem Herz gut es von demjenigen auch mal zu hören.

"So und jetzt erzählen sie mir endlich von dem Weihnachtskalenderräuber. Ich brenne schon den ganzen Tag darauf die Story zu hören." Man konnte dann ein erleichtertes Ausatmen von der anderen Seite des Bettes hören. Unsicher aber dann alles Negative ignorierend drehte sich das Genie zu John um.

"Ich dachte schon Sie würden nie Fragen." Auch wenn er etwas perplex war. Natürlich kannte er den Blonden schon eine Weile und trotzdem schaffte dieser es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. John hatte ihm die Sache mit der Anwältin vergeben bevor er überhaupt darum gebeten hatte. Sherlock fragte sich wie der andere so viel Geduld für ihn aufbringen konnte. Egal was es war das den Doktor bei ihm hielt, er hoffte das er dies auch in Zukunft tat damit dieser für immer bei ihm bleiben konnte. Als sein Freund eingeschlafen war sah er aus dem Fenster und erkannte mal wieder das es regnete. Langsam legte er sich auf seine rechte Seite und beobachte den Blonden beim Schlafen. Für ihn wäre vieles einfacher wenn diese Gefühle nicht da wären. Er musste zwar auch zugeben das sie auch gute Seiten hatten aber die waren für ihn einfach zu selten um sie als Positiv einzustufen.

_Er wird für dich niemals das empfinden was du gern hättest. Du solltest froh sein das er dich noch als Freund erträgt. Nachdem du zugelassen hast das er angeschossen wurde._

Wie er doch die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf hasste. Doch zu allem Übel hatte sie meistens Recht.

_Was ist nur los das du dir schon Wunschdenken erlaubst? Und was wenn ich es schaffe, das John in mir etwas anders sieht als einen Freund. Moment mal! Wenn ich es schaffe ... heißt das dann auch dass wir nicht mehr befreundet sein können? Würde sich dann vieles ändern? Ich möchte nicht das sich was ändert. Muss ich als Lebenspartner. Ja ich glaub das ist das beste Wort. Muss ich da auf einiges verzichten? Man sieht das ja immer in den Talkshows dass sich beide Geschlechter gleich viel beschweren dass sie einiges für ihre Partner aufgeben mussten. Ich weiss nicht ob ich das kann oder will."Sie sehen gut aus."_

Bei dem letzten Gedanken drehte sich das Genie genervt zur Wand um damit er John nicht mehr sehen musste. Er fragte sich warum das immer wieder in seinem Kopf auftauchte. Schließlich hatte er es zu der Akte 'betrunkener John' geordnet. Sein Unterbewusstsein erkannte natürlich das er sich wünschte dass der Doktor das mal nüchtern zu ihm sagte und dass er es dabei ernst meinte. Doch das war ja schon wieder Wunschdenken und das wollte er vermeiden. Trotzig wickelte er sich also in seine Decke und zog sich das Kissen übers Ohr. Frei nach dem Motto nichts sehen nichts hören. Doch leider war das bei seinem Hirn nicht so einfach.

_Erhöhte Temperatur oder nicht. Ich kann noch nicht schlafen. Molly war mir auch keine große Hilfe. Das Gerede hätte ich mir praktisch sparen können. Mir ist jetzt echt nach Geige spielen. Oder nach einer Zigarette. Aber das würde John nicht sehr gefallen. Ach Verdammt!_

Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu seinem ruhenden Freund um. Dann vernahm er plötzlich was. Er ging langsam näher an den Exsoldat heran.

_Wer hätte es gedacht?! Der ach so charmante Doktor Watson schnarcht. Hochinteressant._

Eigentlich war ihm bei dieser Erkenntnis zum Lachen zumute, doch Sherlock war selten dem Gesicht seines Kollegen so nahe. Unerwartet überkam ihm das Gefühl den Schlafenden zu betasten. Hastig zog er sich zu seinem Platz zurück. Ein melancholisches Seufzen entwich ihm. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens warum er sich in vorigen Nächten an den anderen geschmiegt hatte. Natürlich dachte er schon vorher daran den Arzt anzufassen, schaffte es aber immer sich davon abzubringen indem er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte. Wenn das nicht funktionierte brach er immer einen sinnlosen Streit vom Zaun damit der Doktor das Weite suchte. Doch die Option war ja erst mal auf Eis gelegt.

_"Es ist nicht die erhöhte Temperatur die mich sentimental werden lässt. Sie sind es." Doch das kann ich John niemals sagen. Denn das zählt bestimmst wieder unter 'Nicht gut'. Warum ist das auch alles so anstrengend? Umso mehr ich darüber nachdenke umso ratloser bin ich. Versuche ich aber das Gefühl zu vergessen kommt der nette Doktor Watson mit einer neuen Überraschung um die Ecke und schon hänge ich wieder an ihm. Wenn er wüsste das er mich um den Finger gewickelt hat ohne überhaupt etwas zu unternehmen. Nur weil John einfach er selbst ist. Molly hatte zwar auch gesagt das ich einfach ich selbst sein soll. Aber das hat ja wohl eher nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht muss ich mich mehr anpassen. Mehr normal sein? Das Thema mit Anderson wird er morgen sicher auch noch mal ansprechen. Hätte ich es doch nur nie erwähnt! "_

_Der Krieg hat ihn nicht umgebracht, aber sie werden es ganz bestimmt!" Auch wenn seine Schwester wütend darauf los artikuliert hat. So liegt doch Wahrheit in dem Gesagten. Diesmal ist es nur seine Hüfte. Aber das nächste Mal...Er meinte selbst das er mir dafür keine Schuld gibt und trotzdem... Was sollen diese Gedanken schon wieder? Wie kommen alle mit sowas klar? Ich meine wie kann Molly das nur aushalten..._

Ihm kam der Gedanke das die Pathologin ihn auch mochte und er das immer ausgenutzt hatte. Wieder sah er rüber zu seinem Bettnachbarn. Wenn er erfahren würde das John ihn wegen irgendetwas ausnutzen würde dann würde er das nur logisch finden. Auch verletzend aber diesen Gedanken schob er wieder bei Seite. Den er war ja schließlich der einzige Consulting Detektiv auf der ganzen Welt. Nie kam es ihm in den Sinn was er ohne diesen Job heute wäre. Schließlich war er ja nie wie die anderen. 

_Normal sein. Hätte ich dann John auch kennen gelernt? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Denn in der Position in der mein Bruder mich gerne hätte, wäre ich ihm nie begegnet. Ein einfacher Doktor würde in diese Kreise nie eintreten. Vielleicht würde ich ihm auf der Straße anrempeln weil ich es zu einem Geschäftstermin nicht rechtzeitig schaffe. Entschuldige mich aber nicht, weil ich es nicht für nötig halte auch wenn er eine Krücke bei sich trägt._

Irritiert von seiner Fantasie wuschelte er sich wieder durch die Locken um die Bilder loszuwerden. Der Doktor war bei ihm und das war was für ihn jetzt zählte. Tief einatmend schloss er die Augen.

_Ich werde versuchen in Zukunft netter zu Molly zu sein. Mein Tagesziel wird morgen sein dass ich ihm sage das ich froh bin das er hier ist und das wir Freunde sind. Das heißt wenn sich die passende Gelegenheit bietet._

* * *

 

Lestrade hingegen wollte die Person verfluchen die ihm beigebracht hatte am Tag viel zu trinken. Denn nun musste er deswegen aus seinem gemütlichen Bett heraussteigen. Blinzelnd um sich an das dunkle Zimmer zu gewöhnen stand er auf. Langsam schlüpfte er in seine Gasthausschuhe und schleppte sich eher wankend zum Badezimmer. Nachdem er sein dringendes Bedürfnis erledigt und sich die Hände gewaschen hatte war er schon wacher. Denn er musste ja in dem übergroßen Badezimmer das Licht anschalten damit er überhaupt etwas fand. Leise schmiss er sich einen Bademantel über und schlich auf den Flur. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf als am Ende des Flurs noch Licht sah. Er fragte sich wirklich ob man dem älteren Holmes die Arbeit aus der Hand reisen musste damit er sich ausruhen würde. Doch umso näher der DI dem Zimmer kam desto langsamer wurde er. Denn was wenn er gerade gar nicht erwünscht war.

"Hör auf hier auf dem Flur herum zu schleichen." Hörte er abrupt aus dem Raum aus dem das Licht fiel. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und öffnete die Tür ganz um hinein zu treten. Schnell fand er eine Uhr.

"Also wirklich. Ich glaube um zwei Uhr morgens nimmt es dir das Land nicht übel wenn du dich ins Bett legst." Der andere Mann der natürlich auch einen Schreibtisch in seinem Schlafzimmer hatte sah nun zu ihm auf.

"Unser Land vielleicht nicht." Erklärte der Sitzende und Greg hob darauf konfus eine Braue.

"Nicht so wichtig." Meinte Mycroft und wollte schon weiter in die Tasten des Computers hauen als der DI das Gerät einfach zu klappte.

"Genug für heute. Du erzählst Sherlock immer er soll mehr schlafen und jetzt sie dich an." Erst wollte der anwesende Holmes protestieren, lächelte dann aber nur leicht.

"Hast ja Recht." Der Grauhaarige wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen als er an der Schulter zurück gehalten wurde. Den Blick den er sah verstand er sofort und so drehte er sich wieder um.

"Du hast doch nichts dagegen wenn ich die Seite nehme." Leicht grinsend schmiss sich Greg aufs Bett. Er wusste um etwas Bitten das war für die Holmes einfach nichts. Dann dachte er an die Baker Street. Denn wenn Sherlock so weiter machte wie bis her dann musste er mehr tun als nur Bitte sagen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge solle der jüngere Holmes auf die Knie fallen. Doch das war John’s Problem nicht seins.

"Nun mach schon das Bett wird nicht ohne dich wärmer." Mycroft schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf als er sich umzog und das Licht dann ausschaltete.

"Warum so ungeduldig?"

"Du kennst mich. Wenn ich ungeduldig wäre dann ist mir egal was du anhättest, du wärst schon in dem Bett. Heute ist es zur Abwechslung mal nett nur mit dir einzuschlafen."

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Haben Sie mich erschreckt! Verdammt was ist los? Müssen Sie denn nie schlafen?" Donovan verfiel wieder in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster als der Detektiv sich im Flur des Yards so an sie heranschlich.

"Sie sollten in ihrem Beruf wirklich nicht so schreckhaft sein." Sherlock musste irgendetwas tun. Er hielt es Zuhause mit seinen Gedanken einfach nicht mehr aus. John wecken wollte er nicht und Experimente waren da erst recht nicht drin. Zumindest keine die ihm Spass machen würden. Ungern bückte er sich nach den Papieren die Sally wegen ihm fallen gelassen hatte und überflog sie kurz dabei.

"Ältere Fälle hm?" Erkundigte er sich uninteressiert als er ihr die Blätter händigte.

"Fällt ihnen um halb drei Uhr was Besseres ein?" Entgegnete sie scharf und riss das Fallengelassene an sich um sich dann zur Tür umzudrehen. Das Genie wollte zwar nach Lestrade fragen. Aber als er das dunkle Büro von außen sah, wusste er wo dieser schon wieder steckte. Es schüttelte ihn bei dem Gedanken und er lief Donovan ausnahmsweise mal nach. Vor ihrem Schreibtisch blieb er stehen und starrte auf die Frau, die gerade etwas aufschrieb herab. Eins war er sich sicher er würde sie bestimmt nicht bitten. Warum sollte er auch? Er war hier das Genie. Wenn dann musste sie ihn bitten ihr bei dem Fall zu helfen. Langsam verteilte sie Beweise auf ihrem Tisch. Der Detektiv fragte sich ob sie das mit Absicht machte um ihn zu quälen. Sie wusste doch dass er hier stand oder ignorierte sie ihn. Wie konnte sie es wagen und er dachte noch vor ein paar Tagen das sie sowas wie hilfreich war.

“Sagen Sie mir nun was sie davon halten oder muss ich erst Gedanken lesen lernen?”

“Wie bitte?” Perplex hakte er noch mal nach ob sie auch wirklich ihn meinte.

“Tun Sie nicht so als hätten Sie nicht schon alles analysiert. Also?” Damit nahm sie dem Detektiv komplett den Wind aus den Segeln. Er war schon auf irgendwelche Sprüche gefasst aber das sie mal kooperativ handelte das hätte er wohl weniger gedacht. Zumindest konnte er sich so etwas die Zeit vertreiben ohne seinem Mitbewohner ärger zu machen.

* * *

 

Gegen neun Uhr war auch Elaine bereit aufzustehen. Sie wälzte sich schon die ganze Nacht hin und her. Aber egal wie sie auch lag, der Schlaf wollte sie nicht einholen. Das Gespräch mit John war für sie nicht ganz so einfach. Aber die ganze Angelegenheit hatte sie sich selbst eingebrockt. Ein wenig blind zog sie sich an. Heute hatte sie Zeit denn es stand nichts Besonderes an. Ein paar Termine an Nachmittag vielleicht aber das war später. Es kümmerte sie jetzt nicht. Was der Anwältin jetzt sorgen bereitet war der Mann der unten in der Küche sass. Sie konnte sicher sein das er wieder die ganze Nacht nicht schlief. Stattdessen starrte er die Geige, die seit Vincent’s Auftauchen in seinem Zimmer lag hilfesuchend an. Spielen konnte Simon nicht. Sie glaubte auch nicht dass er es sich getraut hätte das Instrument zu benutzen oder groß anzufassen. Elaine beobachte ihn schon oft wie er die Geige wutentbrannt ansah. Als wolle er dem Ding die Schuld für alles geben und es zerstören. Doch im Endeffekt hatte er es nie getan und würde es auch nie wagen.

Als Schwester fühlte sie sich so hilflos in diesem Moment. Denn es war im Grunde genommen egal was sie sagte oder Tat es würde Vincent nicht zurück bringen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Ja er ging hin und wieder noch zur Arbeit oder er verrichtete die Arbeiten von seinem Büro aus. Doch sobald er damit aufhörte war er nur noch eine leere Hülle. Es kam ihr vor als würde man einen Schalter an und aus drücken. Für die Außenwelt ein gespielt glücklicher Mann und für hier der gebrochene Rest.

“Morgen.” Kam es leise von Simon als sie sich an den Küchentresen setzte und er ihr eine Kaffeetasse rüber schob.

“Morgen.” Kam es ebenso monoton von ihr. Denn was sollte sie auch noch groß sagen. Leider sprach er nicht mehr so viel mit ihr seid der Beerdigung. Sie war gestern erleichtert gewesen das John sie nicht darauf angesprochen hatte. War sie doch so schon ein Wrack. Es war nicht so das sie Vincent besonders mochte, er war eher wie ein jüngerer nerviger Bruder für sie. Wenn sie hier war dann hatte sie sich nur mit ihm gestritten und jetzt wo alles vorbei musste Elaine sich eingestehen das die meisten Gründe von ihr echt albern waren. Sie hasste die Zicke Maxiene Mctinsley dafür das sie ihr die arme betrogene Verlobte vorgespielt hatte. Schnell trank sie einen Schluck der schwarzen Brühe. Wollte sie doch keinen Gedanken mehr an das blonde Gift verschwenden. Jetzt wo sie am selben Ort wo auch Vincent verweilte. Leicht trommelte sie auf dem Tresen mit ihren Fingern herum. Na ja fast, berichtigte sie ihre Gedanken schnell.

_Sie schmorrt hoffentlich in der Hölle. Vinc hingegen sitzt irgendwo auf einer Wolke und wartet hoffentlich auf Simon._

Tadelnd sah die Anwältin kurz an die Decke und lächelte dann aber in ihr Tasse hinein. Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ihr Bruder aufstand.

“Ich geh dann mal.” Damit schleppte er sich zum Ausgang des Raumes.

“Aber was ist mit Frühstück?” Doch ihre Frage verhallte ohne Antwort in der stillen Küche den Simon war schon aus der Tür getreten. Das war noch ein Punkt der ihr Probleme bereitete. Ihr Bruder nahm nicht mehr genug Nahrung zu sich. Das Ganze war in ihren Augen einfach nicht fair. Doch sie wusste die ganzen ‘was wäre wenn’ Sprüche brachten sie jetzt auch nicht weiter. Sie konnte nichts an der Misere ändern. Elaine hoffte nur inständig das die Geschichte vom Detektiv und seinem Doktor ein schöneres Ende nahm als die vom Millionär und seinem Musiker.

* * *

 

Der Doktor war an diesem Morgen eher weniger gut gelaunt. Nicht nur das ihm mal wieder alles wehtat. Sein Mitbewohner hält es nicht mal für nötig Bescheid zu geben wenn aus dem Haus ging. Er machte sich ja schließlich auch Gedanken.

_Aber was hätte er schon sagen sollen. "John beeilen sie sich unsere Pflicht ruft! Ach ja da war ja was.."_

_Oder "John wachen sie auf! Ich habe einen neuen Fall!"_

_"John wach auf! Ich möchte ein paar Berührungsexperimente mit dir testen. Zieh am besten das Shirt zuerst aus."_

Dem Blonden schüttelte es am Küchentisch. Schnell trank er seinen nun lauwarmen Kaffee aus um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. In letzter Zeit geht seine Fantasie wirklich mit ihm durch. Er fragte sich ob es so anfängt wenn man verrückt wird. Trotzdem kreisten seine die Gedanken weiter um den Detektiv. 

_Was wenn ihm unterwegs was passiert? Er ist doch immer so unachtsam. Aber ich werde ihm nicht schreiben! Aber was wenn er Hilfe braucht? Ach das ist doch idiotisch. Sherlock weis sich selbst zu helfen das hast du doch oft genug gesehen. Ich sollte mir lieber was überlegen was ich jetzt mache. Kann ja nicht jeden Tag darauf hoffen das einer vorbei kommt. Vielleicht was in meinen Blog schreiben?_

Die leere Tasse stellte der Arzt also in die Spüle und humpelte dann mit seinem plastischen Freund zum Wohnzimmer. Als erstes merkte er das es hier sehr frisch war. Aber zu seinem Unglück war kein Holz mehr da zum Feuer machen. Auch Holzkohle war weit und breit keine mehr in sicht. Er wollte zwar beides besorgen aber er musste ja angeschossen werden. Mrs. Hudson konnte er schlecht bitten Holz herauf zu bringen. Die ältere Lady hatte so schon genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Er wollte vor ihr nicht schwach wirken und sie wegen jeder Kleinigkeit rufen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe und zwar mehrere. Sie waren ihm nicht bekannt und sie kamen schnell nach oben. In einem Schwung wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein junger Mann mit einem Sack trat herein. Hinter ihm war noch ein älterer Herr der auch einen Sack trug nur der war etwas kleiner. Watson sah die beiden fragend an. Er ein klein wenig verlagerte er sein Gewicht von seiner Krücke auf die gesunde Seite um bereit zu sein sollten ihn die Männer angreifen wollen. Gerade wollte der er fragen wer sie waren als ein dritter durch die Tür trat. Aber den erkannte er, also entspannte John sich wieder etwas.

"Stellt das hier ab. Den Rest bekomme ich selber hin." Richtete sich Sherlock an die Männer und beide liefen ohne weitere Worte wieder nach unten. Der Detektiv schloss die Wohnzimmertür und ignorierte den verwunderten Doktor der mitten im Raum stand. Dieser rang mit sich ob er in die Säcke schauen sollte oder nicht. Denn die zwei Personen die sie gebracht haben sahen ziemlich zwielichtig aus. Aber es waren Stoffsäcke so hoffte er der Inhalt nichts Schockierendes war. Der Größere zog erst mal seinen Mantel aus und beobachte dann seinen Freund dabei wie der neugierig auf das Gebrachte zuging. Langsam öffnete John einen der Säcke und staunte erst mal nicht schlecht.

"Sie haben Holz bringen lassen?" Dabei war er etwas erfreut den das Problem mit dem Feuerholz war schon mal geklärt.

"Natürlich. Was haben Sie sonst gedacht was da drin ist?"

"Keine Ahnung. Sie sind schon mit seltsameren Dingen aufgetaucht."

"John ich will hier nicht den ganzen Tag im kalten sitzen. Also entweder sie gehen in die Küche damit ich Platz habe zum Feuer machen oder Sie machen es alleine."

"Schon gut. Ich gehe ja schon." Wiederwillig lief der Doktor wieder in die Küche. Auch wenn er dachte das er nicht so viel Freiraum beanspruchte. Wenn er sich vorher Sherlock herbeigewünscht hatte so wollte er jetzt das der wieder ging. Aber selbst wenn das Genie schlecht gelaunt war mochte er ihn dennoch. Wieder entwich ihm ein schwerer Seufzer.

_Warum er? Hm? Ich habe schon viele Männer gesehen und das auch nackt. Doch bisher zog ich es nie in Erwägung etwas mit einem Mann anzufangen. Aber kaum kommt dieser Egomane um die Ecke da bin ich schwul. Na ja es war ja nicht von heute auf morgen. Trotzdem weiss ich nicht wie lange ich noch diese Nähe zu ihm aushalte ohne etwas zu unternehmen. Zwei Mal wäre es schon fast passiert. Ich muss besser aufpassen. Verdammt ich war in der Armee. Wo ist meine Selbstbeherrschung hin? Und seit wann lässt sich Sherlock von etwas so runter machen was Anderson raus haut. Ich meine wir fassen uns doch dauernd an und..._

_Und doch ist immer was dazwischen. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke fässt mich Sherlock selten ohne Handschuhe an. "Sie sehen mich immer an." Wenn es ihm doch aufgefallen ist warum hat er dann nur einmal erwähnt. “Sie starren mich an. Ich fühle mich dadurch.. Es stört.” Es hält ihn doch sonst nie etwas zurück wenn ihn etwas nervt. Doch da kam seine Antwort eher zögernd. Es sei denn..._

Dem Blonden kam eine Idee in den Sinn die er gleich ausführen musste. Er setze sich so an den Küchentisch das er denn Lockenkopf gut sehen konnte und fing an ihn anzustarren. Es dauerte nicht lange da wurde er bemerkt.

"John?" Kam es eher kleinlaut von dem anderen. "Ja?"

"Sie wissen das Sie es schon wieder tun."

"Was denn?"

"Das Starren. Sehe ich so gut aus, dass Sie nicht die Augen von mir lassen können?" Eher genervt und stichelnd fragte das der Detektiv als er halb in den Kamin kroch um die Asche heraus zu holen. Der Exsoldat straffte noch mal seine Schultern und holte noch mal tief Luft bevor etwas darauf antwortete.

“Und was wenn es so wäre?” Der Größere hielt inne als er das vernahm. Dann schüttelte er ärgerlich den Kopf. Denn natürlich konnte es der Arzt unmöglich ernst meinen.

“Ich sagte und wenn..” Der Älter war näher getreten und wollte das Gesagte wiederholen, doch das schwarze Gesicht seines Freundes hielt ihn davon ab.

“Also wenn sie keine Fälle mehr haben können Sie auch als Schornsteinfeger anfangen.” Kichernd setzte sich John erst mal auf das Sofa.

“Ich bin Sherlock Holmes der Consulting Schornsteinfeger.” Derjenige der ausgelacht wurde fand das weniger amüsant. Er machte sich die Arbeit und half den Männern Holz zusammen zu sammeln, dann hatte er beide natürlich bezahlt und sie waren noch so hilfsbereit es hier hoch in die Wohnung zu tragen. Hätte Sherlock gewusst das es ihm so gedankt wurde, dann hätte er es gelassen. Nun da der Kamin gesäubert wurde, brannte das neue Holz natürlich gleich schneller. Auch wenn es durch den Regen etwas feucht geworden ist. Als der Doktor sich wieder eingekriegt hatte ging er zu einem der Fenster um es zu öffnen. Damit das Feuer genug frischen Sauerstoff bekam. Kaum drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Kollegen um sah er dass dieser leicht schwankte.

“Alles in Ordnung?” Besorgt humpelte er gleich zu dem Lockenkopf hinüber.

“Natürlich.” Kam es schroff von diesem, denn er war immer noch gekränkt von John’s Verhalten. Dann stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf seinen Sessel und mit der anderen fasste er sich an die Stirn. Nur um zu bemerken das er wohl doch noch immer Fieber hatte. Hatte Sherlock es den ganzen morgen ignorieren können. Nun da sich auch noch eine Art Schwindelgefühl hinzugesellte fand er dies schwieriger.

“Sherlock?” Kam es erneut von dem Blonden. Doch er stand diesmal viel näher als vorher. Noch dazu versuchte der Älter ihn zu stützen. Das konnte er unmöglich dulden. Schließlich wollte Sherlock sich um John kümmern und nicht umgekehrt. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von dem Blonden los. Aber ohne ihn dabei zu verletzten.

“Fassen Sie mich nicht an!” Brüllte er etwas heißer und trat zurück.

_“Willst du Dr. Watson eine zusätzliche Last sein?” Ich gebe es widerstrebend zu aber Mycroft hatte Recht. Ich hatte nicht vor das es passiert. Wollte ich doch das er sich um sich sorgt und nicht um mich. Es vermutlich die Hitze die mir zu Kopf steigt aber es klingt gut. John macht sich sorgen um mich und in diesem Moment nur um mich._

Nur wage bekam der Schwarzhaarige mit wie der Arzt sein Protest ignorierte und seine Stirn fühlte.

“Jetzt haben wir den Salat. Ich bin zwar froh dass Sie Feuerholz geholt haben. Doch nun können Sie erst mal dafür das Bett hüten.” Langsam mit Krücke und schwankenden Detektiv machte sich Watson auf ins Schlafzimmer.

“Ziehen Sie ihre Sachen aus.” Befahl John im Soldatenmodus und wieder ohne darüber nachzudenken strich er seinem Freund die Locken aus dem Gesicht.

“Ich hole etwas Wasser um ihnen den Ruß aus dem Gesicht zu waschen.” Er versicherte sich das der andere Mann alleine klar kam und stolperte in die Küche um eine Schüssel mit Wasser zu füllen. Dann kramte er noch einen sauberen Lappen aus dem Schrank und humpelte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Das gute war Sherlock hatte sich seiner Sachen entledigt. Das war auch das schlechte daran. Denn er trug überhaupt nichts mehr am Körper. Willensstark starrte John an einen Punkt hinter Sherlock.

“Ja und jetzt ziehen Sie ihr Schlafzeug an.” Der Jünger nickte nur auch wenn ihm das Folgen irgendwie schwer fiel. Denn es war so warm und ihm tat plötzlich alles weh. Als er dann endlich seine Schlafhose und das Shirt anhatte traute sich John auch wieder ihn anzusehen.

“Setzen Sie sich auf’s Bett.” Sherlock tat wieder wie ihm geheissen und der Arzt setzte sich daneben auf die Bettkante. Die Schüssel die er vorher beiseite gestellt hatte, stellte er nun auf Sherlock’s Schoss.

“Festhalten.” Erklärte er dazu und rang den Lappen der im Wasser schwamm aus. Langsam rieb er das Schwarze aus dem Gesicht des dieser. Dieser hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. Denn der kühle Waschlappen tat gut auf seiner erhitzten Haut.

“So jetzt noch die Finger.” Behutsam nahm John eine Hand von Sherlock in die seine und säuberte sie behutsam. Dasselbe tat er auch mit der anderen als er sicherging das die Schüssel auf Sherlock’s Beinen auch ohne Unterstützung stand. Die ganze Zeit über gab der Lockenkopf keinen Mucks von sich. Prüfend sah er rauf in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes und war überrascht da ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen. Anscheinend bekam der Detektiv es selber gar nicht mit denn dieser sah wie gebannt auf ihre Hände. Der Blondschopf wusste nicht ob es nur an der überhöhten Temperatur lag, aber er musste zugeben das es ihm gefiel was er sah und er wollte dieses Lächeln öfter sehen. Wenn auch ungern nahm er seine Hände von dem Genie weg und stand auf langsam wieder auf. Die Schüssel stellte rüber auf den Nachtischschrank. Er setzte sich dann oberhalb des Bettes auf die Kante und wollte sich schon vorbeugen doch der Lockenkopf lies dies nicht zu. Sherlock legte sich einfach stur auf John’s Kissen. Der Arzt wollte es zwar mit dem anderen das auf der linken Seite des Bettes lag austauschen, aber wenn es dem Detektiv egal war dann ist es ihm auch nicht so wichtig. Jetzt merkte der Doktor erst wie verkrampft der andere da lag. Mit dem Kopf auf dem Kissen aber wieder von ihm weggedreht. Die Knie dabei angezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

“Haben Sie Schmerzen?” John dachte schon dass er sich vielleicht irgendwie verletzt hatte oder seine Kopfwunde ihm wieder ärger machte. Doch Sherlock verneinte Stumm in dem er den Kopf schüttelte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat nahm John die Decke und zog sie bis zu der Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen. Schließlich musste dieser ja nicht noch kalte Füße bekommen.

“Können Sie etwas in die Mitte rutschen?” Etwas zögerlich folgte Sherlock dieser Anweisung. Trotzdem drehte er sich nicht zu seinem Freund um. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm das er hier gepflegt wurde und nicht umgekehrt. Wieder bewunderte er den Doktor für seine Nachsicht die er für ihn aufbrachte. Er hingegen schmollte hier herum weil nichts klappte womit er den Älteren imponieren wollte. Egal was er plante, es ging immer schief. Erneut fragte er sich warum er in Gefühlsdingen so planlos war. Hasste er es doch unwissend zu sein. Nachschlagen konnte er dieses Thema aber leider auch nicht.

Sherlock erwachte aus seiner Gedankenwelt als er plötzlich spürte wie sein Kollege ihm vorsichtig ins Haar fuhr und ihm leicht den Kopf massierte. Langsam schloss er die Augen und streckte die Beine aus. Die Anspannung in seinem Körper löste sich völlig und langsam wurde er dadurch auch schläfrig. Ein paar Minuten könnte er ja entspannen, denn sein Mitbewohner war doch in seiner Nähe. Es würde also niemanden schaden wenn er dazu noch einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss.

Ungern öffnete das Genie die Augen wieder, denn es fühlte sich im Bett gerade einfach besser an. Doch er konnte auch nicht den ganzen Tag hier liegen bleiben und John damit sich selbst zu überlassen. Schließlich wollte er ja so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen. Auch wenn dieser angeschlagen war. Sich mit der Decke auf die Couch legen das schaffte er noch. Er merkte dass es draußen schon dämmert.

_Habe ich wirklich so lange geschlafen? Seit wann bin ich so anfällig? Aber wenigstens ist mir nicht mehr so schwindelig und Johns Kopfmassage hat irgendwie geholfen. Es wird sicherlich eine Ausnahme bleiben._

Etwas bestürzt schmiss er sich in dem dunklen Zimmer seine Decke um und schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer.

"John ich bin wohl.. John?" Doch es brannte nirgends Licht und so brach er ab. Wo war der Doktor nur abgeblieben? Er konnte doch nur noch im Bad sein. Langsam schritt er zur Tür des Raumes zurück und lauschte dort. Zu seiner Besorgnis konnte er keinen Laut vernehmen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stürmte Sherlock ins Badezimmer. Der üble Gedanke John könnte zusammengebrochen sein bestätigte sich zwar nicht, doch den Arzt selbst konnte er auch hier nicht antreffen.

Leicht entsetzt drehte er sich um und schaltete über all das Licht an. Vielleicht lag er ja auf dem Sofa weil er Sherlock nicht stören wollte. Kaum war es hell im Wohnzimmer erkannte er nicht nur das der andere immer noch fehlte sondern auch alles andere von seinem Kollegen. Der Laptop, das neue Handy, seine Jacke, die Schuhe die an der Seite standen und auch der Verbandskasten den er zur Vorsicht hier verstaut war. Wenn er sich alles genau ansah waren es nur seine Sachen die hier herumlagen und es war chaotischer als sonst. Rätselnd drehte er sich wieder in die Küche und erschrak etwas. Er hätte schwören können das in letzter Zeit keine Experimente vollzogen hatte. Aber der Küchentisch bekräftigte ihm das Gegenteil. Denn er stand voll mit Reagenzgläsern und seinen vertrauten Chemikalien. Sherlock konnte sich nicht vorstellen das der Doktor das für ihn aufgebaut hatte. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm lies John die Finger von seinen Sachen. Langsam ging er zum Küchenschrank und öffnete ihn. Nicht nur das die Einkäufe verschwunden waren und das Möbelstück so halbleer war, die Teetassen des Blonden waren auch nirgends zu sehen.

"John?" Rief er nochmal in die Stille hinein. Vielleicht wollte sein Freund nur alles abstauben und räumte die Sachen deswegen alle um. Egal welche Erklärung das Genie in seinen Kopf suchte, keine konnte ihm sagen wo sich sein Freund mit der geprellten Hüfte derzeit aufhalten könnte.

_"Dann können Sie aber sicher gehen dass ich morgen zu meiner Schwester fahre." Er wird doch die Zeit in der ich geschlafen habe nicht ausgenutzt haben? Nein. Sowas würde John nicht machen. Schließlich ist er Arzt und Soldat war er ja auch noch. Für ihn kommt es nicht in Frage jemand krank zurückzulassen._

Ein seltsames Gefühl schlich in ihm hoch. Genervt schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Sherlock Sie haben Besuch." Ertönte die Stimme der Vermieterin auf dem Flur. Er fragte sich warum er keine Geräusche vorher von der Treppe vernommen hatte oder warum sie ihn nun siezte, aber das war ja jetzt auch irrelevant. Denn er hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Sein Bruder trat nämlich schon schnellen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer.

"Wie ich sehe hast du dich durch deine Spielereien mal wieder erkältet. Wann lernst du es endlich? Du solltest wirklich mehr auf deine Gesundheit achten." Begrüßte Mycroft den jüngeren Holmes im üblichen distanzierten Ton.

"Das solltest du eben so. Was willst du schon wieder hier? Ich habe gerade andere Dinge im Kopf."

"Willst du so weiter leben? Wenn Mummy das wüsste.."

"Zieh Sie da nicht immer mit rein. Also?" Unterbrach Sherlock das Gerede seines Bruders schnippisch.

"Du sollst dir das Angebot wegen dieses Jobs noch mal überlegen."

"Mycroft ich habe gedacht du lässt mich endlich mit diesen Nichtigkeiten zufrieden. Wie kommt es das du wieder darauf zu sprechen kommst hm? Schließlich habe ich genug zu tun."

"Man sieht´s." Der älter Holmes sah sich dabei kurz um.

"Du hast Glück das John gerade nicht hier ist." Dabei schmiss er sich mit der Decke in seinen Sessel.

"Er würde dir schon Manieren beibringen." Erst jetzt sah er den seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Bruder’s.

"John?" Sherlock wunderte sich doch sehr den Mycroft blickte ihn an als wüsste er nicht wer das ist. Das Gefühl von vorhin kam schleichend in ihm zurück.

"Jetzt tue nicht so! Doktor John Watson. Mein Mitbewohner."

"Sherlock bist du in Ordnung?" Sein Bruder wollte gerade näher kommen um ihn genauer zu betrachten doch er stand nur empört auf und stolperte zur Tür.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Schrie er die Treppe hinunter.

"Sherlock brüllen Sie doch nicht so herum!" Kam es von unten und jetzt hörte er wie die alte Lady die Treppe hinaufstieg. Sherlock konnte ja immer noch seine Vermieterin fragen wenn sein Bruder unbedingt den Dummen spielen wollte.

"Mrs. Hudson wissen Sie wo John ist?"

"John?" Sie sah ihn jetzt genau so verwirrt an wie sein Bruder vor ein paar Minuten.

"Sie wissen schon Doktor Watson. Ihr zweiter Mieter. Er hat doch oben das Zimmer genommen." Sie sah kurz zu Mycroft der nun auch im Flur stand und warf ihm dann einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

"Oben wohnt doch niemand. Sherlock ist ihnen nicht gut? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich etwas hin.." Er wollte das nicht hören und griff nach seinem Handy. Doch es war vergeblich weder John’s alte Nummer noch die Neue stand in seinem Mobiltelefon. Wie war das möglich? Der Detektiv ließ die Decke abrupt fallen und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Tür zu John’s Zimmer. Was er sah ließ ihn fast das Herz aussetzten. Es war leer. Genau so leer wie am ersten Tag als er sich die Wohnung unten angesehen hatte.

"Sherlock vielleicht solltest du.." Mycroft hatte seine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt doch er riss sich von ihm los.

"Nein! Ich weiß dass er hier war!" Er wollte nicht wie einer behandelt werden der verrückt geworden war. Denn er ist es nicht. Da war er sich sicher.

"Sherlock." Fing der Ältere wieder an. Doch der Detektiv hielt sich wie ein Kleinkind die Ohren zu.

"Geh Mycroft! Ich brauch dich nicht." Sein Bruder tat dies auch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sherlock ließ sich verzweifelt auf die leere Matratze fallen. Sie war kalt und roch weder nach John noch nach sonst irgendjemand. Als wäre sein Freund niemals hier gewesen. Als hätte nie ein Mensch das Zimmer vorher betreten. Der Staub überall wies nur noch mehr darauf hin. Sein Hals war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt.

_Ich habe mir das alles nicht eingebildet._

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Aber auch das half ihm nicht im Geringsten weiter.

_John ist real._

"Natürlich ist er das." Hörte er auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme. Schnell schlug er wieder die Augen auf und sah sich um.

"Oder sollte ich vielmehr sagen ‘war’." Das Zimmer wurde auf einmal dunkler und trotzdem erkannte er Moriarty in dem leichten Licht von der Straße auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Dieser saß lässig auf einem Stuhl und sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

"Wo ist er?" Sherlock fand es blamabel das seine Stimme so schwach klang doch darum wollte er sich jetzt nicht weiter kümmern.

"Nicht so unhöflich." Belehrte der andere ihn und stand jetzt vom Stuhl auf um langsam auf den Detektiv zuzugehen. Sein Blick haftete jetzt mehr im leeren Raum. Trotzdem schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

"Wo ist John?" Wiederholte der Lockenkopf deutlich lauter und wütender. Ihm behagte es nicht das der Bösewicht hier eingedrungen war. Hier in ihre Wohnung und noch dazu in John’s Zimmer. Das Genie war es ein Rätsel wie es niemand mitbekommen konnte.

"Der gute Doktor ist nun wie man sagt an einem besseren Ort." Gab Moriarty monoton als Antwort und Sherlock wollte das ausgesprochen nicht glauben.

"Das ist gelogen!" Schrie er und stand jetzt angriffslustig auf. War er sonst immer geübt darin alles zu überdenken und ruhig zu bleiben. Heute wäre vielleicht das erste Mal das er sich dem Gefühl blinder Wut hingeben würde.

"Sie hätten ihn sehen sollen. Wie verzweifelt und schwach er war. Nicht gerade das was man von einem Soldaten erwartet.” Erzählte Jim gelangweilt.

“Aber die Zeit ist ja schon lange vorbei.“ Fügte er dann noch etwas belustigt hinzu.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist alles gelogen!" Sein Mitbewohner war trotz der Krücke alles andere als schwach. Für ihn ist er jemand zu dem er auf sehen konnte auch wenn er der Größere war. Jemand der ihm Halt und Ratschläge gab wenn er nicht weiter wusste. Sein Kollege war so viel mehr als bloß ein Doktor oder ein Exsoldat. Das wichtigste für Sherlock ist das er durch ihn gelernt hatte was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet. Auch wenn es für alle anderen lächerlich klang, aber ihn interessierte es ja selten was die Leute dachten. Der Raum vor ihm verschwand langsam in der Finsternis. Nur Moriarty blieb und kam immer näher. Mitleidig blickte der andere Mann in sein verzweifeltes Gesicht.

"Glauben Sie mir ohne ihn sind Sie doch viel besser dran. Aber wenn Sie ihn unbedingt noch mal sehen wollen, müssen Sie nur die nette Molly Hooper an ihrer Arbeitsstelle besuchen. Sie kann ihnen bestimmt bei der Suche weiter helfen." Dann lachte Jim fast grauenvoll und Sherlock drückte sich erneut die Hände auf die Ohren.

_Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe ihn doch nur ein paar Stunden aus den Augen gelassen. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! John kann nicht ... er muss am Leben sein! Ich wollte doch noch..._

Der Detektiv starrte wie in Trance vor sich hin als ein rütteln durch seinen Körper ging. Um ihn herum war alles schon in schwarz gehüllt und er konnte nichts mehr erkennen. Auch Moriarty war verschwunden aber das war alles egal. Das einzige was er noch mal sehen wollte war John. Doch er wusste nicht ob er es verkraften würde den kalten Körper des Arztes auf einen Tisch in der Pathologie zu betrachten. So viele Leichen hatte Sherlock schon gesehen. Die seines Freundes wäre die erste dessen Anblick er nicht ertragen könnte. Es wäre so endgültig.

Zitternd schlang er seine Arme um sich und lies sich stumm zu Boden fallen. Ihm war es Gleichgültig was für ein erbärmliches Bild er gerade darbot. Der Detektiv wollte nur noch die Augen schließen und vergessen. Da war es wieder. Irgendetwas zerrte an seinem Körper und es fing langsam an weh zu tun. Jetzt vernahm er auch eine Stimme die nach ihm rief. Er konnte sie aber nicht richtig zuordnen. Sie war einfach zu weit entfernt für ihn. Die Augen fest verschlossen wollte er die Rufe ignorieren. Nichts war jetzt noch wichtig genug um aufzustehen.

_John ich konnte dir nicht mal sagen wie wichtig du bist. Nur weil ich zu feige war mich auf die Gefühle einzulassen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und ihn alleine lassen. Habe ich in der Vergangenheit nichts dazugelernt? Bitte John vergib mir dass ich dich wieder enttäuscht habe..._

Sherlock spürte das die ersten Tränen seinen Wangen hinab liefen. Doch auch das zählte für ihn in diesem Moment nur wenig, denn es war ja so wieso niemand da der es sehen konnte. Jetzt hatte er doch was er wollte. Wünschte er sich seine Ruhe und Ordnung in sein Leben zurück? Vor der Begegnung mit dem Doktor verlief alles nach seiner geplanten Struktur. Doch nun wo es eingetroffen war bereute diese schlimmen Gedanken bitterlich. Denn wer stellte sich jetzt mit ihm gegen die Kriminalität Londons? Wer erklärte ihm wie man sich im Umgang mit Menschen richtig zu verhalten hatte? Wer erduldete ihn nun und kümmerte sich nebenbei um sein Wohlbefinden? Da kam in seinem Kopf die Frage auf ob er vor dem Kennenlernen des Blonden einsam war. Es ist ihm vielleicht auch deswegen nie aufgefallen weil er es vorher nicht anders kannte. Plötzlich spürte er das Rütteln wieder und langsam wurde es lästig. Auch die Stimme war wieder da. Nur diesmal deutlicher und lauter.

“Sherlock wachen Sie auf!” Langsam schlug Sherlock die Augen auf nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder zu schließen weil das Licht ihn so blendete.

“Alles ist in Ordnung.” Versicherte ihm die vertraute Stimme und erst jetzt merkte Sherlock das er an beiden Oberarmen festgehalten wurde. Das erklärte das Rütteln das er die ganze Zeit über spürte. Was aber viel bedeutender war das es die Stimme des Doktor’s war die er da vernahm. Blinzelnd versuchte er erneut die Augen zu öffnen um sicher zu gehen dass John auch wirklich da war.

“Sie sind hier..” War das einzige was Sherlock hervorbrachte als er seinen Mitbewohner quicklebendig vor ihm saß und versuchte ihn unter prüfenden Blick in einer sitzenden Position zu halten. Er wollte schon nach vorne greifen und sich überzeugen dass es keine Halluzination war. Doch als der Druck von den Oberarmen nach ließ, schloss er nur kurz zufrieden die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dabei lösten sich die letzten Tränen von seinen Augenliedern. Stur drehte er sich weg. Konnte er den anderen Mann nicht sehen lassen das ihn erfundene Szenarien seines Hirns so schwach machten.

“John ..” Sprach er erneut. Er musste ja jämmerlich auf den Exsoldaten wirken. Also schloss er den Mund einfach wieder und machte sich daran aufzustehen. Nur um weg von hier zu kommen. Doch er wurde am Handgelenk festgehalten. Er hörte wie der Blonde sich nun auch vom Bett erhob.

“Sie hatten einen Alptraum. Das ist bei hohen Fieber nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie müssen sich deswegen nicht schämen. Ich ..” John stoppte denn er wusste nicht ob das was er sagen wollte Sherlock half. Dann sah er aber dass der Lockenkopf seinen Kopf schon wieder halb zu ihm umdrehte und das gab dem Arzt Kraft weiter zu sprechen. Sherlock ist sein Freund mit ihm konnte er über seine Träume reden.

"Ich habe auch Alpträume.” Gab John etwas leiser preis. "Und das nicht nur wenn ich Fieber habe.”

"Ich weiß. Sie sind schon oft genug im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen." Meinte Sherlock nur leicht gereizt.

"Ich meine doch nur wenn ... wenn Sie darüber reden wollen dann..." Versuchte der Ältere es erneut.

"Man löst nicht alle Problem mit Reden!" Damit riss der Detektiv sein Handgelenk los und stolzierte ins Badezimmer. John verstand das Verhalten nur zu gut. Er hatte oft genug dasselbe durch gemacht. Doch er war nach den meisten Alpträumen auf sich gestellt und das wollte er dem Genie ersparen. Egal wie dicht Sherlock jetzt machte, alleine würde er ihn nicht lassen. Er humpelte zum Bad und klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.

"Ich mache Tee und eine kleinen Snack. Lassen Sie sich also nicht zu lange Zeit." Danach ging er gemütlich zur Küche. Auch John musste erst mal das erlebte verarbeiten. Denn noch nie hatte er den Größeren so aufgelöst und so verletzlich gesehen. Das Sherlock aus vielen Fassetten bestand war ihm klar. Nur bekam er noch keine zu Gesicht die seinen Beschützerinstinkt hervorrief. Klar sie passten als Freunde aufeinander auf. Aber vorhin als der Detektiv so wimmernd da lag, da wollte er ihn nur noch in seine Arme ziehen und tröstende Worte zuflüstern. Im Nachhinein war er froh das er es nicht getan hatte, denn wer weiß wie Sherlock dann reagiert hätte. Der Arzt musste sich eingestehen das ihm langsam klar wurde was sein Freund mit dem ‘nicht normal’ meinte. Aber er hielt Sherlock nicht für einen Freak oder nicht normal. Weder für die Abnormitäten die in der Wohnung manchmal abliefen noch für die Angewohnheiten die der Jüngere pflegte. Für ihn waren all diese Kleinigkeiten das was Sherlock Holmes ausmachten und das den brillanten Mann so einzigartig für ihn machte. Der Detektiv dachte wahrscheinlich nur so weil er sich das jahrelang hat anhören müssen und es am Ende ja glauben musste. John seufzte schwer, denn das würde die Gefühlskiste vermutlich schwerer machen. Doch Aufgeben konnte er trotz Rückschlägen nicht.

Während der Exsoldat so seinen Gedanken nachhing und nebenbei das Essen zubereitete, wusste der Lockenkopf im Badezimmer nicht wie er sich bei John zum wiederholten Mal entschuldigen sollte. Denn er wusste das sein Mitbewohner nicht so leicht mit jemanden über sein Träume sprach. Ihm war klar das der Blondschopf ihm nur helfen wollte, was ja irgendwie gelegen kam. Doch nicht in der Angelegenheit von Gefühlen. Alles andere konnte man mit ihm diskutieren. Sherlock hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht als er vorschlug sein Bett zu teilen. Er hatte selten Alpträume und wenn dann löschte er sie einfach wieder. Schließlich waren es nur Hirngespinste. Nie war jemand da um ihn Trost zu spenden wenn er sich nach solchen Träumen mies fühlte und wenn dann nur als er noch ein Kind war. Frustriert lehnte er sich gegen die kühlen Badfließen. Seine Temperatur musste immer noch etwas erhöht sein denn selbst nach der kalten Dusche erhitze sich sein Kopf schon wieder. Was sollte er nun tun? Wieder ins Bett konnte und wollte er auch nicht. Im Badezimmer war es in Ordnung. Von hier aus konnte er John hören wenn etwas passieren sollte. Doch in seinem Zimmer lief er Gefahr durch das Fieber wieder einzuschlafen und das musste er vermeiden. Langsam trocknete er sich den Rest ab und warf sich seine Robe wieder um. Dann verschwand er doch kurz in seinem Zimmer um sich frische Sachen anzuziehen. Sherlock wollte auch nicht den ganzen Tag in Schlafsachen herumlaufen. So zog er sich seine übliche Kleidung die aus Hemd und Anzughose bestand an. Trotzdem hatte der Detektiv ein schlechtes Gewissen das er den Blondschopf vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war das wenn er wirklich so etwas wie eine Beziehung mit John haben wollte, dann musste er früher oder später mit diesem über Gefühle reden. Nicht viel weiser aber frisch angezogen schleppte er sich also in die Küche. Immer noch mit der Hoffnung das es der Arzt ganz anders aufgefasste hatte als er dachte. Den anderen Mann fand er wie erwartet in der Küche vor.

"Fühlen Sie sich jetzt besser?" Für Sherlock klang es weder vorwurfsvoll noch verärgert und das beruhigte ihn etwas. Trotzdem wollte mit dem anderen irgendwie über das Geschehene reden.

“Ich ..” Fing der Lockenkopf zögerlich an und sah eher auf den Boden als seinem Freund ins Gesicht. Dann dachte er sich aber das er hier mit John sprach. Seinem Freund. Sein Mitbewohner trat näher und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne um seinen Blick einzufangen. John’s Gesichtszüge waren wie sein Ton. Freundlich. Bei dieser Nähe schlug auch Sherlocks Herz wieder schneller. Doch statt all dem endlich Luft zu machen, drehte sich der Detektiv nur schnell von seinem Kollegen weg und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort griff er eilig nach seinem Lieblingsinstrument und spielte einfach wild darauf los. Der Zurückgelassene in der Küche sah dem Größeren nur sprachlos hinter her.

_Da war er wieder. Es war nur kurz aber ich bin mir sicher dass er da war. Dieser Blick der so untypisch für Sherlock ist. Vielleicht ist es mir vorher nicht aufgefallen aber in letzter Zeit sehe ich diesen Ausdruck immer öfter in seinem Gesicht. Aber nur wenn wir alleine sind. Fühlt er sich immer noch schuldig? Oder verschweigt er mir etwas?_

Nach einer Weile hatte sich auch Sherlock wieder eingekriegt und er legte die gequälte Geige auf seinen Sessel. Der Arzt der ihn die ganze Zeit belauscht hatte, saß auf der Couch und trank seine zweite Tasse Tee.

“So nachdem Sie sich ausgetobt haben, können Sie nun etwas essen.” Meinte der Blonde als er auf den Teller mit den belegten Brotscheiben zeigte. Nebenbei goss er dem Lockenkopf noch heißen Tee in die Tasse. Mit hängendem Kopf schlenderte Sherlock zu seinem Freund und ließ sich schwermütig auf der freien Sofahälfte nieder. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Die ganzen Gedanken die durch seinen Kopf rasten und dann noch immer diese Bilder von diesem Alptraum waren für ihn einfach zu viel. Das Geigenspielen hatte alles zwar verdrängt aber er musste aufhören weil seine Arme schmerzten. Er öffnete die Augen wieder als er John’s Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte.

“Sie fühlen sich immer noch ziemlich warm an. Vielleicht sollten Sie nach ..”

“Nein!” Unterbrach der Jüngere den Arzt fast panisch, räusperte sich dann aber nach dem verwunderten Blick seines Mitbewohners.

“Ich meine ich kann nicht so viel schlafen wie Sie. Außerdem wollen Sie ja nur dass ich vergesse ihnen meine Tagesfrage zu stellen.” Schnell wollte Sherlock das Thema wechseln damit sein Mitbewohner nicht weiter nachhaken konnte.

“Oh nein! Sie haben mich erwischt.” Sagte John eher sarkastisch als ernst und trank einen Schluck seines Tee’s. Der Detektiv nahm sich nun auch ein belegtes Brot mit Käse und fing an zu essen. Beide sahen sie nur stumm ins Feuer vor sich das fröhlich vor sich hin flackerte. Als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte, meldete er sich doch zu Wort.

“John?” Der Gefragte erschrak ein wenig weil er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war.

“Möchten Sie noch etwas Tee?” Erkundigte sich der Blonde denn er fand das der Jüngere noch etwas blass wirkte. Dieser schüttelte aber nur verneinend mit dem Kopf.

“Nein danke. Aber was ich eigentlich fragen wollte..”

“Ja?” Hakte der Älter nach als der Detektiv seinen Satz einfach abbrach. Sherlock sah auf den Couchtisch und wollte dabei gelangweilt wirken. Konnte er seinen Freund doch nicht anmerken lassen das er Angst hatte. Doch der Doktor sah seinem Kollegen trotzdem an das es ihm es anscheinend nicht leicht fiel. Also bohrte er nicht mehr groß nach sondern wartete einfach geduldig.

“Können Sie mir versprechen ... wenn Sie gehen dass sie vorher Bescheid sagen.” John war jetzt etwas baff, denn das war nicht wirklich was er erwartet hatte. Konfus zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

“Sherlock ich weiß nicht ob es ihnen in letzter Zeit aufgefallen ist..” Der Angesprochen rollte nur mit den Augen und unterbrach den Exsoldaten einfach.

“Natürlich weiß ich das Sie die Wohnung zur Zeit nicht verlassen können. Aber das wird doch nicht für immer so bleiben.” Dann fügte er in einen leiseren Ton hinzu.

“Sie werden nicht für immer bleiben.” Sherlock winkelte die Knien an und spielte nebenbei mit seinem Handy nur um den Doktor jetzt nicht ansehen zu müssen. Der Blonde beobachte das Ganze von seiner Seite aus. Er fragte sich wie er den Satz jetzt interpretieren sollte. Noch dazu hatte sich ein Rotschimmer auf Sherlock’s Gesicht breit gemacht. Wenn er nicht wüsste das Sherlock Holmes vor ihm saß, würde er denken der Mann ist schüchtern. Doch es war nun mal Sherlock und der rötliche Ton auf seiner Haut kam bestimmt nur vom Fieber. Zumindest musste John das als Arzt glauben. Als Mensch der sich zu der Person die neben einem saß hingezogen fühlte wünschte er sich das er den Detektiv aus der Fassung brachte.

“Also wenn Sie mich unbedingt los werden wollen.” Neckte er den Lockenkopf. Sherlock sah das Grinsen und wollte schon was Freches erwidern als ihn ein Schrei von unten unterbrach. Beide sprangen alarmiert auf. Natürlich war der Detektiv schneller im Flur als John, trotzdem wartete er in der Tür auf ihn.

“Mrs. Hudson alles in Ordnung?” Erkundigte sich der Blonde als er die ältere Dame die Treppe hochkommen sah. Sie lächelte nur bescheiden und meinte gelassen.

“Jetzt schon.” Sie hatte eine Schüssel frisch gebackene Kekse in der Hand und schob sie nun Sherlock in die Hände.

“Ich dachte ich bringe euch ein paar nach oben.” Während der Lockenkopf in die Schüssel sah nutzte die Vermieterin die Zeit und zwinkerte John unauffällig zu und zeigte dann nach oben. Der Exsoldat folgte der Anweisung und bemerkte dass die alte Lady es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Denn über ihrem Türrahmen hing tatsächlich ein Mistelzweig. Er zwang sich schnell weg zu sehen bevor sein Kollege es merkte. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der Jünger kannte die Tradition nicht. Doch er war zu langsam und Sherlock folgte seinem Blick neugierig.

“Mrs. Hudson wird das nicht langsam albern?” Er beugte sich aber trotzdem vor und gab seiner Vermieterin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

“Ich bringe die Schüssel morgen wieder runter.” Ein bisschen enttäuscht aber dennoch fröhlich ging sie langsam wieder die Treppe hinab.

“Ein schönen Abend Jungs.” Rief sie noch und dann war sie schon in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden. Der Doktor sah dem ganzen nur stumm zu.

“Das macht sie jedes Jahr.” Erklärte Sherlock als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer lief.

“Ich frage mich was daran so toll sein soll?” Etwas steif folgte der Arzt seinen Freund nun ins Wohnzimmer.

_Ja das frage ich mich auch? Vor allem weil ich darauf aus war... Na ja einerseits wollte ich das er sich zu mir runter beugt. Doch männliche Freunde küssen sich nicht ..._

“Auf die Wange.” Sprach er auf einmal laut aus weil er sich ein Bild wie er Sherlock küsste im seinem Kopf auftauchte.

“Was meinen Sie?” Denn der Jünger hatte es nicht ganz verstanden weil er mit Holz nachlegen beschäftigt war und weil er ähnlich Gedanken hegte. Nur mit dem Unterschied das er plante Mrs. Hudson dazu zu bringen noch einen Mistelzweig aufzuhängen. Er konnte sie aber schlecht darum bitten, sonst könnte er das Teil gleich selbst aufhängen und sich daneben. Denn sein Mitbewohner war zwar langsam im Denken aber nicht dämlich. Der Lockenkopf schaltete den Fernseher an und wartete bis es sich sein Kamerad wieder auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte. Dann machte er sich auf um zwei Teller aus der Küche zu beschaffen. Natürlich stand ihm selber nicht der Sinn nach langweiligen Tv-Programmen. Die Flimmerkiste sollte nur als Ablenkung dienen, damit Watson’s Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur auf ihn gerichtet war. Das Geschirr in der Hand trat er auch sogleich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder neben den Doktor. Nur dieses mal etwas näher. Sherlock nahm sich ein paar Plätzchen und lehnte sich gespielt entspannt zurück. Gespielt war auch John’s Hingabe für das Fernsehprogramm. Innerlich tobte der Blonde weil der andere ihm so nahe war.

_Ganz ruhig John! Sein Oberschenkel streift zwar fast deinen, aber das muss nichts heißen._

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Niesen von dem Detektiv und nahm dies gleich als Anlass sich zu ihm zu drehen. Was zur Folge hatte das sich ihre Beine berührten.

“Hier.” Damit reichte der Arzt Sherlock ein Taschentuch.

“Mrs. Hudson hat es wohl wieder mit dem Puderzucker übertrieben.” Meinte der Blonde noch bevor er sich auch einen Schokoladenkeks griff. Sherlock zuckt nur mit den Schultern und putzte sich die Nase. Denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt was er seinen Freund heute fragen sollte. Nicht das er ein Problem damit hatte irgendwas Interessantes aus dem Doktor heraus zu holen. Aber wollte er auch nicht dass sein Kamerad hinter her verstimmt ins Bett ging. Außerdem würde der Doktor dann auch sein Bein wieder wegziehen, das sich so schön warm an seinem anfühlte. Er hatte den Blonden zwar schon umarmt doch war es immer zu flüchtig um die Wärme des anderen Mannes zu spüren. Dies war jetzt der Fall und der Jüngere fand die zwei Minuten und achtundvierzig Sekunden zu kurz um wieder Abstand zu nehmen. Angestrengt versucht er das Geflimmer auf dem Bildschirm zu verfolgen während er daran dachte das John wohl Recht hatte. Das Fieber machte ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich sentimental. Sherlock stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und lehnte sich wieder zurück an die Couchlehne. Der gestillte Appetit und die Wärme im Raum ließen ihn langsam wieder müde werden. Doch er schüttelte sich. Schließlich durfte er ja nicht wieder schlafen. Dann dachte er daran das Kaffee genau das richtige wäre, aber da war wieder ein Haken. Um die schwarze Brühe zu holen musste er aufstehen. Das hieß wiederum dass er den Körperkontakt unterbrechen müsste. Was ja so kein Problem wäre, doch sich danach wieder so nah an den Exsoldaten zu setzten wäre doch zu auffällig. Selbst wenn er John in die Küche schicken sollte lief Sherlock Gefahr dass sich sein Freund bei seiner Wiederkehr woanders hinsetzte. Ihn frustrierte das allemal und seine Augen wurden auch immer schwerer. Er verfluchte das Fieber dafür dass es ihn so schwach machte. Das Fernsehen konnte ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen. Es konnte nicht mal sein Interesse wecken. Da konnte es wohl kaum die Aufgabe erfüllen ihn vom Einschlafen abzuhalten. Er musste wohl einsehen dass es hier keinen Ausweg gab. So seufze er kaum hörbar hinter dem Blonden und setze sich wieder gerade hin.

“Man ist das Programm heute wieder eintönig. John Sie sollten das ihrem Hirn wirklich nicht antun.”

“Hey der Western ist echt spannend.” Log der Doktor gekonnt. Was Sherlock nicht ahnen konnte war das Watson den Film schon kannte und die Zeit nutze um ihn heimlich zu beobachten. Gleichzeitig wollte er ein Gespräch mit dem Lockenkopf ankurbeln doch ihm kam nichts Vernünftiges in den Sinn.

“Wenn Sie meinen.” Winkte Sherlock gelangweilt ab.

“Meine Tagesfrage.” Forderte er dann eilig um das ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Der Blondschopf sah ihn gespannt an.

“Warum duzen wir uns eigentlich nicht?” Der Doktor war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber es sah so für ihn aus als ob Sherlock dabei einen Schmollmund zog. Er dachte auch daran dass es am Licht liegen könnte da nur das Feuer im Kamin brannte und der Fernseher nebenbei lief.

“Haben Sie mich gehört?” Erkundigte sich Sherlock ungeduldig weil der Doktor ihm keine Antwort gab.

“Ja ich habe dich laut und deutlich verstanden.” Meinte John gespielt verärgert und schielte dann zu seinem Gesprächspartner rüber. Doch der Größere war viel zu entkräftet deswegen hörte er auch nicht richtig zu.

“Warum antworten Sie dann nicht gleich?” Meinte er nur empört. Der Arzt verstand nicht warum sein Mitbewohner auf einmal so verärgert schien. Geduldig holte er für seinen nächsten Satz Luft. Doch das Genie gab ihm gar keine Chance sich dazu zu äußern.

“Ich gebe zu ich kenne die Punkte die man erreicht haben muss um du zueinander zu sagen nicht wirklich. Trotzdem dachte ich das bei uns diese Sachen schon lange erfüllt sind.”

“Sherl..” Doch der Versuch des Blonden wurde ignoriert.

“Ich meine Sie duzen ja wirklich jeden. Außer Mrs. Hudson natürlich. Aber das schiebe ich jetzt mal zur Seite. Fangen wir mit Lestrade an.”

“Jetzt hören..” Doch wieder war es vergebens. Der Doktor seufzte nur denn er sah ein dass er wirklich warten musste bis der Jüngere still war. Das hieß auch dass er sich das jetzt anhören musste.

“Ich kenne ihn schon länger als Sie. Trotzdem hatte es nicht lange gedauert bis Sie ihre gemeinsame Stammkneipe gefunden haben. Dann Sally Donovan. Nur weil Sie ihr ein paar Glassplitter nach einer Explosion aus ihrem Arm entfernt haben. Wie oft haben Sie mich schon verarztet?” Es war zwar eine Frage doch der Gefragte hoffte gar nicht darauf dass er zu Wort kommen konnte und blieb stumm.

“Wir sehen mal von ihren Arbeitskollegen ab und kommen gleich zur Sache. Denn ich hätte über alles hinwegsehen können. Doch dann musste ja Elaine Gross hier an tänzeln. Ja ich verstehe Beziehungen nicht. Doch mich haben Sie als aller erstes kennen gelernt. Also warum...ähm John?” Der Größere war bei seiner Rede aufgestanden und im Wohnzimmer auf und abgelaufen. Jetzt wo er endlich seinen Freund eines Blickes würdigte da merkte dass dieser lachte.

“Sherlock es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber du hättest dich eben hören sollen.” Denn für den Blonden klang das Gesagte als würde es von einem trotzigen und eifersüchtigen Kind kommen. Das sauer war weil alle anderen Kinder Süßigkeiten bekommen haben. Nur er musste leer ausgehen. John bekam immer mehr eine Vorstellung davon wie es in Sherlocks Kindertagen zugegangen sein muss. Er wollte sich erheben und den Größeren beruhigen doch er bekam mit das mit seinem Mitbewohner schon wieder etwas nicht stimmte.

“Sherlock?” Denn der Genannte hielt sich wieder den Kopf und brabbelte irgendetwas.

“..zu viel.. ich..” Dann drohte dieser schon wieder umzukippen. Der Exsoldat ließ diesmal wieder seine Krücke fallen und ignoriert das ziehen in der Seite als er seinen Freund vom Fallen abhielt. Er stellte erschreckender Weise fest das dieser glühte vor Hitze. Das Fieber musste wieder gestiegen sein.

“Idiot. Warum sagst du auch nichts?” Meckerte er leise mit seinem bewusstlosen Patienten. Er schleppte den Detektiv bis zu Sofa und legte ihn dort ab.

_Ich war so damit beschäftig über ihn nach zudenken, dass ich meine Pflichten als Arzt total vernachlässigt habe. Verdammt ich hätte bemerken müssen dass er ins Bett gehört!_

Doch John sah ein dass die Vorwürfe nichts nutzten. So schnappte er sich wieder seine Krücke und besorgte wieder die Schüssel mit frischem kaltem Wasser. In wenigen Minuten war er auch schon wieder neben seinem Gefährten. Dieser lag immer noch unverändert auf der Couch. Er schob alles auf den Couchtisch ein wenig zu Seite und setze sich auf den frei gemachten Platz. Die Schale mit dem Wasser stellte er dieses Mal einfach auf den Boden.

“Sherlock das ist jetzt etwas kalt.” Warnte er den anderen Mann vor. Natürlich legte er den kalten Lappen langsam auf die heiße Stirn des Genie’s. In dem Moment in dem der nasse Stoff die Haut berührte schlug der Liegende wieder die Augen auf.

“Ah schon besser.” Meinte Sherlock leise und drückte sich den Lappen fester gegen seine Stirn. Doch zu seinem Leid nahm der viel zu schnell die Wärme an.

“Gib her.” Meinte John nur und schmiss ihn wieder in das Wasser um ihn erneut auszuringen. Dann gab er ihn erneut seinen Freund in die Hand.

“Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Tee?” Erkundigte sich der Doktor. Sherlock musterte ihn nur ein paar Sekunden seltsam bevor er den Blick zu seinen Füßen richtete.

“John was ich vorhin geäußert habe war idiotisch gewesen. Das Fieber lässt keinen klaren Gedanken in mir zu.” Erklärte er als er über das vorige Gesagte noch mal genau nachdachte.

“Ich war in einer Art Delirium. Also lassen Sie uns das einfach vergessen.” John wusste zwar genau was sein Mitbewohner meinte aber verstand nicht warum er so eine große Sache daraus machte. Denn er hatte sich schon schlimmeres geleistet als zu fragen ob er du zu ihm sagen konnte. Langsam zweifelte auch Watson nicht mehr daran das Fieber den Detektiv wirklich emotionaler werden lässt. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um dies Wissen nicht auszunutzen.

“Ok. Vergessen wir es. Möchtest du jetzt noch Tee oder nicht?” Dabei erhob sich der Blonde und griff nach der Teekanne. Er merkte das Sherlock’s Blick seinen Rücken quasi durchbohrte.

_Ich habe ihn einfach nie geduzt, weil ich dachte dass es nicht seine Masche ist. So habe ich es halt die ganze Zeit so belassen. Dann bittet er mich du zu ihm zu sagen und nach zehn Minuten soll ich es doch wieder lassen. Nein ich bleibe jetzt dabei. Soll er doch toben wie er will. Was stört ihn daran denn plötzlich?_

Grübelte der Arzt während er sich wieder ein Plätzchen nahm und sich danach die Fernbedienung schnappte. In den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Sherlock ihm stumm seine leere Tasse entgegenstreckte. Leicht lächelnd aß er den Keks und nahm dann die Tasse an sich.

“Du hattest doch vorher völlig Recht. Dich habe ich zuerst kennen gelernt Ich habe dich nur nie danach gefragt weil ...” John stellte die Kanne wieder hin und sah weg vom Gesicht seines Freundes bevor er weiter sprach.

“Na ja ich dachte halt das es dir so wieso egal wäre.” Dann hielt er Sherlock seine volle Tasse hin und wartete bis ihm diese abgenommen wurde. Der Detektiv konnte nur sprachlos auf die Teetasse starren. Denn ihm wurde bewusst das es nichts als die reine Wahrheit war was der andere von sich gab. Schließlich hatte er dem Blonden nie Hinweise darauf gegeben das er dafür Interesse hegte. Aber war das nicht sein Plan dies zu ändern?

“Sherlock nicht in der Richtung egal. Ich weiß das du manchmal anderes Zeug im Kopf hast und da ist es halt zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ist doch nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte nicht.. Ach egal.” John wollte nicht das Sherlock sich mies fühlte deswegen wollte er das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken. Doch sein Versuch misslang so stoppte er sein Geplapper einfach und drehte sich zur Küche.

“John jetzt bleiben Sie ... jetzt bleib doch mal hier.” Meinte der Detektiv ein wenig ruhiger.

“Ich dachte nur es sei besser nach all der Zeit zu belassen wie es ist. Es .." “ ..muss sich nichts ändern.” Beendete der Ältere den Satz als er das Gesprochene vernahm. Der Liegende sah ihn nur erstaunt an. Watson lächelte nur vor sich hin den er erkannte das der andere Mann Veränderungen genauso fürchtete wie er selbst. Doch das hier sollte etwas Gutes werden und das wollte John auch seinem Mitbewohner zeigen.

“Jetzt kuck nicht so!” Sagte der Arzt etwas belustigt.

“Ich dachte nur zufällig dasselbe. Aber jetzt mal klar Text. Ich möchte beim du bleiben.”

“John jetzt setzt dich endlich hin! “ Sherlock wechselte natürlich einfach das Thema weil ihn die Situation überforderte. So machte er automatisch auf dem Sofa Platz und hoffte das sein Kollege den Wink mitbekam.

“Was bist du eigentlich für ein Arzt?” Beklagte er sich weiter und der Angesprochene bewegte sich lächelnd zur Couch.

“Kein Wunder das deine Schwester dich so bemuttern wollte. Kümmerst dich um andere obwohl du dich an erster Stelle sehen solltest. Also wenn..”

“Du bist müde.” Stellte der Doktor einfach zwischendrin besorgt fest.

“Nein das bildest..” Doch John wollte keine Ausreden hören und fuhr fort.

“Der Alptraum und seine Bilder sind noch zu frisch als das du ein Auge zu machen könntest.”

“Hör damit auf!” Der Blonde würde jetzt gerne die Chance nutzen und fragen wie oft er diesen Satz schon hörte und ihn nicht befolgte. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er zog ein Kissen hervor legte es sich auf die Beine und sah dann seine Freund vorsichtig an.

“Ich weiß das Bett ist bequemer und du hättest dort auch mehr Platz...” Er wurde unterbrochen als Sherlock sich mit seiner linken Seite einfach auf das Kissen legte. Das Gesicht stur in Richtung Kamin gerichtet.

“Es stört aber nicht. Ich meine wenn du Schmerzen in der Hüfte hast dann..”

“Dann schubse ich dich runter. In Ordnung.” Dann lachte Watson kurz bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

“Nein, die Verletzung ist doch auf der anderen Seite. Es ist also kein Problem.” John wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon zum Fernseher richten als der Lockenkopf nach seiner rechten Hand griff. Die lag oben auf der Couchlehne, denn John wollte sich die Unannehmlichkeit ersparen seinen Kameraden ausversehen irgendwo anzufassen. Doch dieser hatte andere Pläne als er des Doktor’s Hand auf seinen Kopf legte.

“Es hat letztes Mal geholfen.” Fügte der Detektiv dann noch kleinlaut hinzu. John war froh dass der andere sein Gesicht nicht sah. Sonst würde er ein breites und zufriedenes Grinsen auf diesem erkennen. All die Gefühle die gerade in ihm hochkamen wollte er einfach bei Seite schieben damit Sherlock es nicht mitbekam das ihn das hier glücklich machte.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Gähnend stieg Lestrade aus dem Polizeiwagen. Donovan wollte es ihm schon gleicht tun doch er hob die Hand.

“Es dauert nicht lange. Sie müssen also nicht mitkommen.” Sie nickte ihm zwar darauf zustimmend zu, trotzdem ärgerte es sie ein bisschen. Schließlich wollte Sally sich nach John erkunden. Denn so ganz traute auch sie dem Detektiv nicht über den Weg. Der Grauhaarige war schon an die Tür getreten. Diese wurde mal wieder von der Haushälterin geöffnet.

“Guten Morgen Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade. Gibt es mal wieder Arbeit? Soll ich Sherlock holen?” Doch der Gefragte lehnte ab.

“Schon gut Mrs. Hudson. Ich mach das schon.” Prompt stiefelte er auch schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Tür.

“Sherlock! Es ist schon sieben Uhr. Es wird langsam Zeit zum Aufstehen.” Rief er gut gelaunt. Denn er war zu Abwechslung mal ausgeschlafen und der gestrige freie Tag hatte ihm mehr als gut getan. Auch wenn es etwas Zoff mit seiner Frau gab. Doch sowas war er von ihr schon gewohnt. Er wollte gerade erneut Luft holen um noch einen Versuch zu starten das Sherlock raus kommen oder zumindest antworten würde. Aber es war nicht nötig den der Gerufene stand schon in der Tür.

“Guten Morgen.” Grüßte Greg den Detektiv etwas irritiert.

“Sagen Sie geht es ihnen vielleicht nicht gut?” Der Lockenkopf schüttelte nur frustriert den Kopf und stürmte an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinunter.

“Ich mein ja nur. Weil Sie sonst nicht so viel Farbe im Gesicht haben.” Der DI schloss die Tür schmunzelnd hinter sich.

“Aber halten Sie Sherlock nicht zu lange auf ja? Das Wetter soll heute schon wieder so schrecklich werden.” Meinte die Vermieterin als er eilig an ihr vorbei schritt.

“Ich kann leider nichts versprechen Mrs. Hudson. Die Kriminellen halten sich nicht an die Wettervorhersage.” Dann ging Greg schleunigst durch die Haustür. Als er am Polizeiwagen ankam sass Donovan hinten und Sherlock vorne.

“Sherlock Sie können meine Leute nicht so herum scheuchen!” Der Angesprochene sah von seinem Handy auf.

“Wie bitte? Wenn ich mir schon kein Taxi nehmen kann, dann bietet es sich doch an vorne zu sitzen. Die Frau achtet doch nicht mal auf die Straße.”

“Sie können sich schon ein Taxi rufen.” Meinte Sally schnippisch und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

“Das würde aber die Klärung des nächsten Falls verzögern und das wollen wir doch nicht. Können Sie nun endlich losfahren?” Wendete er sich nun ungeduldig an den Fahrer. Der sah den Detektiv nur merkwürdig an bevor er denn Kopf schüttelte und das Auto startete. Er musste sich die Röte in dem Gesicht des Genies vorhin eingebildet haben. Denn jetzt hatte er dieselbe blasse Haut wie immer. Woher sollte er auch wissen das Sherlock gar kein Fieber mehr hatte sondern das vorige Ereignis zur Farbveränderung beitrug. Jetzt wo es ruhig war konnte sich der Lockenkopf den Morgen nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Gegen sechs Uhr schlug er gemächlich die Augen auf. Irgendwie fühlte er seinen linken Arm nicht richtig. Langsam startete er den Versuch sich zu erheben als ihm auffiel wo er war. Er lag immer noch auf dem Sofa und der Fernseher war das einzige Licht im Wohnzimmer. Trotzdem erkannte er das der Doktor auch noch hier sass. Jetzt entdeckte er auch warum sein Arm taub war. In der Nacht musste er irgendwie zwischen Sofalehne und Johns Rücken gelangt sein. Zu seinem Vorteil schlief der Blonde noch. Sonst müsste er erklären warum er sich an seine Seite drückte. Das Kissen was er gestern noch benutzt hatte lag verlassen auf dem Boden. Als Sherlock endlich geschafft hatte sich lautlos zu erheben, merkte er dass es ohne die andere Körperwärme ziemlich kühl im Raum war. Schnell schnappte er sich die Decke, die auf John’s Sessel zusammengelegt lag und deckte seinen Mitbewohner behutsam damit zu. Ihn wunderte es schon ein wenig dass der Arzt in letzter Zeit keine Alpträume mehr hatte. Kamen sie sonst auch in regelmäßigen Abständen.

Jetzt wo er so über seinem Freund stand beschlich ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sherlock konnte es nicht richtig definieren so trat er seufzend weg vom Sofa. Dabei wäre er fast über die Schüssel mit dem Wasser gestolpert. Diese wurde gestern Abend auch völlig vergessen. Da sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde brachte er das Gefäß zumindest in die Küche. Der Detektiv wusste das dem Doktor später alles weh tun würde weil er hier im Sitzen ruhte. Wecken konnte er ihn aber auch nicht, denn der Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm das er dazu nicht bereit war. Der Arzt würde ihn bei der Hautfarbe wieder ins Bett stecken und das wollte er vermeiden weil er sich heute besser und vor allem ausgeschlafen fühlte. Er schaltete die störende Flimmerkiste aus. Dann machte er sich leise daran den Kamin zu säubern und Feuer zu machen. Als dies erledigt war musste er feststellen dass er sich diesmal selbst die Hände waschen musste. Er beschloss zu duschen. Dann zog er sich neue Sachen an und trat wieder in die Küche und fing an den Tisch für das Frühstück zu decken. Verschlafen trat der Doktor dann auch in den Raum.

“Morgen.” Röchelte John weil sein Mund so trocken anfühlte. Der Detektiv nickte ihm nur zu. Denn er wusste nicht wie er weiter nach der Situation von gestern Abend fortfahren sollte.

“Ich werde uns erst mal einen Tee machen. Heute muss ich unbedingt wieder im Bett schlafen. Bist du schon lange wach? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?” Fragte der Blonde eher so nebenbei während er das Wasser aufsetzte.

“Sie .. du beschwerst dich doch immer das du nicht genug schlaf bekommst. Jetzt lasse ich dich schlafen..” Watson unterbrach das verärgerte Gerede seines Freundes schnell.

“So war das doch gar nicht gemeint. Wie geht es dir heute überhaupt? Hast du noch Fieber?” Instinktiv wollte er wieder an die Stirn des anderen fassen, doch Sherlock wendete sich nur kalt ab.

“Mir geht es gut. Kümmere dich lieber um deine Angelegenheiten!” Damit goss der Größere sich das heiße Wasser in seine Tasse, hing den Teebeutel hinein und setzte sich an den Tisch. John der immer noch in Richtung Spüle stand, blinzelte ein paar Mal um das hier wieder zu verstehen. Etwas traurig fragte er sich ob das jetzt der echte Sherlock war und das gestern nur seine Einbildungskraft hervorrief.

“John was stehst du da herum? Setzt dich endlich.” Der Angesprochene seufzte nur und lief zum Kühlschrank um was zum Frühstück heraus zu holen. Als er alles gefunden hatte was er zu seiner Mahlzeit brauchte setze er sich auch endlich an den Tisch. Auch wenn er durch die abweisende Art des Jüngeren wieder durcheinander war, kam er nicht drum herum sich wieder neben diesen zu setzen. Sherlock hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit die Zeitung geholt und las die neusten Nachrichten. Zumindest sollte das der Blonde glauben. Der Arzt begann sich die erste Toastscheibe mit Butter und der Erdbeermarmelade von Mrs. Hudson zu beschmieren. Das Marmeladenglas drehte er behutsam zu und stellte es wieder auf den Tisch. Da fiel ihm plötzlich auf das die Hand des Genies viel näher an seiner lag als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Ein Blick in Sherlock’s Gesicht verriet ihm aber nur das dieser in irgend einem Artikel versunken war.

Kurz nahm er seine linke Hand hoch, kratze sich an einer erfundenen juckenden Stelle und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch. Natürlich aus Versehen ein wenig näher zu den langen blassen Finger die jetzt nicht mal mehr drei Zentimeter entfernt ruhten. Doch dann blätterte der Lockenkopf die Seite die er vorgab zu lesen um und der Blonde zog hastig seine Hand wieder weg um vorzugeben wieder nach der Butter zu greifen. John wollte innerlich von sich selbst wissen was er sich bei der Aktion gedachte hatte. Er war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann.

_Was würde Sherlock von mir denken wenn ich seine Hand ergriffen hätte? Watson du bist erwachsen. Händchenhalten am Tisch ist was für verliebte Paare. Also nichts für dich. Verliebt. Wieder dieses Wort! Irgendwann tue ich noch mal was. Kann ich mich nicht wenigstens zusammenreißen bis die Seite hier verheilt ist?!_

“Es ist die Körperbutter.” Brach der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal die Stille.

“Wie bitte?” Jetzt war der Arzt doch ein bisschen perplex.

“Deswegen starrst du doch auf meine Hand nicht wahr? Ich gebe zu an den süßlichen Geruch muss man sich gewöhnen. Doch ist das Produkt sehr hilfreich wenn man keine rauen Hände bei der Kälte bekommen will. Solltest du vielleicht auch mal benutzen.” Dabei strich sich der Detektiv langsam über die eigenen Finger um Reste der Körperbutter zu verstreichen. John dachte gerade dass sein Hirn offline gegangen war. Wusste sein Mitbewohner überhaupt was er da tat oder von sich gab. Ihm war klar dass er alles nur durch seine unabsetzbare rosarote Brille betrachtete. Trotzdem fand er in diesem Moment nichts ansehenswerter als seinen Kollegen. Langsam ging er noch etwas an den Lockenkopf heran. Sherlock bemerkte das und tat dasselbe auch wenn er ein wenig verunsichert war. Der Blonde hob seine Hand und legte sie zögerlich an die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen.

“John?” Es war mehr ein hauchen aus des Mund des Genie’s aber das war diesem Moment egal. Alles war egal. Der rasende Puls. Sein schnell schlagendes Herz. Das Poltern auf der Treppe im Flur. “Sherlock! Es ist schon sieben Uhr. Es wird langsam Zeit zum Aufstehen.” Prompt zog der Ältere seine Hand weg und machte sich zügig ans aufstehen.

“Ja du hattest da was von der Creme im Gesicht. Na ja du hast Lestrade gehört. Auf, auf!” Damit wurde Sherlock praktisch zur Tür geschoben.

“Ich werde dann mal duschen gehen. Bis später.” Meinte sein Kamerad noch bevor auch schon in Richtung Badezimmer davon humpelte.

“Hey sind Sie noch hier? Wir sind da.” Erklärte Donovan ein wenig lauter als sie die Vordertür des Polizeiwagens öffnete und damit Sherlock aus der gedanklichen Rückblende zurück in das Hier und Jetzt holte. Ohne ihr zu antworten stieg er aus dem Auto und lief zu seinem nächsten Zeitvertreib. Es war eigenartig für ihn aber die sonstige Freude die in ihm hochstieg wenn ein neuer Fall rief blieb heute aus. Ohne John ist es einfach nicht dasselbe, flüsterte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er musste versuchen alle John bezogenen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf für eine Weile zu verbannen. Zumindest so lange bis er wieder für sich war und nicht von informationsgierigen Leuten wie Lestrade umgeben war.

* * *

 

Der Doktor wollte sich mittlerweile die Dummheit aus dem Kopf schlagen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft was er sich dabei gedacht hatte.

_Wow. Ich habe es echt geschafft. Wir sind nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden beim Du und mir viel nichts Besseres ein als gleich in die Vollen zu gehen. Du hattest da Creme im Gesicht? Ich hatte auch schon bessere Ausreden drauf._

“Ich bin so ein Idiot!” Schrie er verärgert in die Küche und lies sich dann seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen. Alles was der Blonde jetzt tun konnte war zu hoffen das Sherlock es nicht falsch verstanden hatte. Bei dem Gedanken schlug er seine flache Hand gegen seine Stirn.

_“Sherlock ich wollte dich zwar küssen. Aber du musst das nicht falsch verstehen. Das mach ich mit jedem Kerl mit dem ich ne Weile zusammenwohne. Du brauchst dir also nichts drauf einbilden.” Irgendwie klingt das nicht nur total bescheuert sondern auch verletzend._

“Huhu. John sind Sie schon wach?” Freudig trat die Vermieterin in die Küche als sie ihn sah.

“Morgen Mrs. Hudson.” Er merkte das er immer noch ein wenig missgestimmt klang deswegen setzte er schnell ein kleines Lächeln auf. Nur damit die ältere Lady nicht wieder dachte das er und Sherlock Beziehungsprobleme hatten. Das hatten sie zwar und das ohne Zweifel. Doch was für eine Beziehung das werden sollte das wusste er selbst noch nicht. So lange der Arzt das nicht mit dem Detektiv genau geklärt hatte, sollten sich alle anderen aus ihrem Leben heraus halten. In solchen Momenten verstand er warum Sherlock es vorzog den Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Vermieterin sah zwar dass wieder etwas den Doktor belastete, doch sie sah auch das er nicht in der Stimmung war darüber zu reden. Darum wollte sie ihn auch mit ihrem Vorhaben etwas ablenken.

“Ich dachte mir wo Sherlock so wieso nicht da ist da können wir die Wohnung ein wenig weihnachtlich gestalten.”

“Das ist eine tolle Idee.” Stimmt John einverstanden ein. Die ältere Dame machte sich sofort auf das Weihnachtszeug zu holen. Sobald die Frau außer Sichtweite war drehte er sich zum Fenster um. Leider musste er feststellen dass der Wetterbericht mal wieder genau richtig lag. Also prasselte der Regen nur so von oben herab. Eigentlich sollte er sich glücklich schätzen dass er nicht daraus musste und hier im warmen Raum verharren konnte. Natürlich hing er mit seinen Gedanken an seinen Mitbewohner. Der Sms-Ton seines Handys ließ ihn aufschrecken und er drehte sich mühselig vom Fenster weg. Heute würde ihm wirklich alles schwer fallen und das trotz der Schmerztablette die er sich nach dem Frühstück eingeworfen hatte. Sein Telefon lag noch in der Küche weil er eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte dass es brauchen würde. Ihm war schon vornherein klar das Sherlock ihm eine Nachricht geschickte hatte, aber ob er sich auch lesen wollte das war wieder die andere Seite.

_Steh zu deinen Taten verdammt! Was kann schon schlimmes drin stehen? Das er gemerkt hat das du ihn küssen wolltest? Das ihn das irritier und abschreckt? Das er will das du ausziehst?_

Als er Mrs. Hudson auf der Treppe hörte kam er wieder in die reale Welt zurück. Er schluckte nur schwer und öffnete die Sms entschlossen.

**Anzeichen für Gicht?**

**SH**

Er wollte fast anfangen hysterisch zu lachen. Es war Sherlock Holmes, der Detektiv der zu einem neun Fall aufgebrochen war. Natürlich würde er jetzt nicht über das Vorgefallene schreiben wollen. Der Doktor atmete also erleichtert auf und antwortete ihm. Aber nicht ohne seinen Freund zu schreiben das er gefälligst im Trockenen bleiben soll wenn er sowas wie gestern nicht wiederholen wollte.

“So ich habe hier einiges. Was denken Sie? Die Girlande passt doch über den Kamin.”

“Ja sieht gut aus.” So verbrachten der Exsoldat und Mrs. Hudson den halben Tag damit die Wohnung festlich zu gestalten. Sie ließen nebenbei das Radio laufen damit alles leichter und stimmungsvoller von der Hand ging. John vergass fast das er an dem Morgen noch andere Sorgen hatte als welche Farbe die Schleife am Kranz an der Tür haben sollte.

* * *

 

Mit einem Augenrollen betrachtete auch Lestrade seine Sms, die gegen Nachmittag bei ihm angekommen war. Denn zu seiner Unzufriedenheit wollte sich seine noch Ehefrau länger in ihrem Haus aufhalten. Drei Anrufe von ihr hatte er schon weggedrückt. Eigentlich hatte der Tag so schön für ihn angefangen und er wollte ihn nicht damit beenden sich dämliches Zeug in seinem eigenen Zuhause anhören zu müssen.

Er bräuchte dringend mal wieder jemanden mit dem er die Bar besuchen konnte. Doch Watson war ja leider verhindert. Das war aber noch lange kein Grund nicht zusammen mit ihm zu trinken. Also zückte er wieder sein Handy und rief den Besitzer seiner letzten Unterkunft an. Nach dem netten Gespräch trottete er froh aus dem Yard um in den nächsten Einkaufsladen zu stolpern und ein Sixpack Bier zu kaufen. Seinen Wagen ließ er natürlich am Yard stehen. Denn er hatte auch vor dieses Getränk zu sich zu nehmen. Dann sprang er in das nächstgelegene Taxi und teilte den Fahrer mit ihn zur Baker Street zu fahren.

* * *

 

“Und wie laufen die Vorbereitungen so?” Erkundigte sich Molly höfflich als es ihr mal wieder zu still im Raum war.

“Ich bin bei John noch nicht viel weiter gekommen. Aber das wäre ja auch nicht möglich gewesen in der kurzen Zeit.” Während der Detektiv ihr antwortete untersuchte er gerade ein Paar abgeschnittene Finger die sie so am Tatort vorgefunden hatten. Doch als er über die Worte seiner Gesprächspartnerin noch mal nachdachte, sah er schnell in ihre Richtung und sprach fordernd weiter.

“Oder etwa doch? Gehe ich in der Sache vielleicht zu zögernd voran?” Die Pathologin wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht und versuchte aber trotzdem zu lächeln um zu verstecken das ihr es peinlich war das Sherlock sie falsch verstanden hatte.

“Nein, nein. Ich meine das geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an.” Sie wendete das Gesicht von ihm ab und blickte wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

“Was ich eigentlich meinte war wie die Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten laufen? Ich wollte nicht... Ist schon gut.” Fügte sie noch etwas leiser hinzu. Denn obwohl sie John nett fand, wollte sie nicht wirklich die Details zwischen ihm und Sherlock erfahren. Die Pathologin war zwar froh wenn sie dem Lockenkopf helfen konnte doch dabei stach ihr die ganze Abgelegenheit ein wenig ins Herz. Vielleicht war sie auch selber daran schuld weil sie sich bei dem Detektiv zu viele Hoffnungen machte. Der Mann im Zimmer war jedoch verwirrt. Es war ihm bewusst das er wieder irgendetwas geäußert hatte was die Pathologin traurig machte oder vielleicht sogar verletzte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er nur John wieder mit dem Kopf schütteln. Hilfesuchend sah er zurück zu den Fingern. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte das Watson hier war. Er würde ihm zwar eine Predigt halten aber er wüsste dann was zu tun war. Er musste lernen die Dinge nicht nur von seinem Standpunkt aus zu sehen. Ihm war bewusst das Molly ihn mochte doch das half ihm nicht im Geringsten weiter.

“Molly wenn ich gerade etwas...” Doch sie wollte ihn nicht aussprechen lassen.

“Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.” Damit war die Pathologin aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und der Detektiv fühlte sich nun wirklich unwohl. Schnell verfiel er schon wieder in seine alten Verhaltensmuster und ignorierte das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Denn die abgetrennten Finger die noch vor ihm lagen waren viel interessanter. Wenn da nicht wieder das drängende Gefühl in ihm hochkam das ihm sagte er solle über heute Morgen nachdenken. Am meisten brannte sich der Blick vom Doktor in sein Gedächtnis. Es war genau derselbe Blick den sein Mitbewohner ihm zuwarf wenn er dachte es bliebe unbemerkt. Nur diesmal war der Ausdruck irgendwie intensiver.

Niemand hatte ihn je so angesehen. Trotzdem wollte er das Ganze nicht einfach vergessen. Viel schlimmer noch er wollte dass John ihn öfter so begegnete. Nur warum es ihm danach verlangte das konnte Sherlock sich nicht erklären. Verärgert über seine Ahnungslosigkeit raufte er sich die Haare. Nun durfte er nicht nur die Handschuhe wechseln. Er sollte sich auch später daran erinnern sich die Haare zu waschen.

* * *

 

"Es ist wirklich nett von ihnen Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade das Sie John besuchen." Meinte Mrs. Hudson fröhlich.

"Sherlock hat ja so viel zu tun. Da können die beiden nicht ..."

"Was Mrs. Hudson sagen wollte war da kommen wir nie zur Ruhe." Unterbrach John das Geplapper schnell bevor sie noch was Falsches hervorbringen konnte. Doch Greg war nicht dämlich und sah ihn leicht grinsend an.

"Dr. Watson was muss ich da hören?" Erkundigte er sich neugierig. Die Vermieterin grinste auch nur kurz bevor sie sich wieder in ihre untere Räume zurückzog.

"Du bist bestimmt nicht her gekommen um mich mit sowas zu sticheln?" Dann erinnerte sich der DI an sein eigentliches Vorhaben.

"Na ja nicht wirklich. Meine Frau ist mal wieder für ein paar Tage da und ich kann ja nicht ständig im Yard rumhängen. Da dachte ich mir ich schaue mal nach ob John noch lebt." Dieser klopfte dem Grauhaarigen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Das ist ja anständig von dir. Ich nehme an Sherlock hängt dann noch im Scotland Yard oder in der Pathologie?" Greg öffnete sich eine Flasche Bier und trank einen Schluck bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nicht direkt." Meinte er und dann erklärte der Inspektor die ganze Sache und sein Gesprächspartner hörte aufmerksam zu.

"Deswegen bist du mit dem Bier hergekommen. Aber nein danke. Ich trinke lieber Tee. Ausserdem liegt mir das letzte Wetttrinken mit Mrs. Hudson schwer im Magen." Sagte der Blonde nur entschuldigend als Lestrade das Ende seiner Story fand.

"Schon ok. Bleibt mehr für mich." Die beiden brauchten trotzdem nicht lange um lustig zu werden. John gab ein paar von Sherlock’s Geschichten zum Besten und der andere Mann erzählte von Fällen aus der Vergangenheit. Die Zeit als er noch nicht als Kollege neben Sherlock existierte. Der Doktor wollte es sich zwar nicht so anmerken lassen aber das interessierte ihn am meisten. Er wollte es aber auch nicht so aussehen lassen als wolle er den Inspektor über Sherlock’s Vergangenheit ausquetschen. Ausserdem war es für ihn auch nicht gut wenn er den ganzen Tag den Detektiv im Kopf hatte. So wechselte der Arzt nach einer Weile geschickt das Thema. So verging die Zeit in der sie viel lachten, sich über dies und das beschwerten und über sonstiges detailliert plauderten. Greg war so gut gelaunt das er gleichzeitig vergass auf die Uhr zu schauen. Dabei wurde er gewarnt auf diese zu achten. Damit er nicht auf einen ungemütlichen Detektiv traf. Dieser war mehr als nur ungemütlich als er wieder seine Wohnung betrat.

"Guten Abend Inspektor." Meinte Sherlock nur bissig.

"Sher.." Wollte dieser anfangen sich zu erklären.

"Sparen Sie sich jegliche Ausreden! Das nette Zusammensein ist vorbei. Ihr Taxi wartet unten."

"Sherlock jetzt warte doch mal du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach rausschmeißen."

"Und ob ich das kann. John du solltest schließlich....Können Sie mir jetzt ihr bescheuertes Grinsen erklären?" Er richtete sich unmittelbar von John zu Lestrade.

"Betrunken können Sie doch gar nicht sein. Hier steht doch nur eine leere und eine angefangene Flasche mit dem billigen Bier das sie gerne zu sich nehmen. Die anderen vier Flaschen stehen bestimmt noch im Kühlschrank."

"Woher ..ach egal. Nein ich bin nicht betrunken. Aber ich sollte wirklich gehen. Schließlich will ich euch ja nicht stören." Meinte Lestrade nur weiter Grinsend, trank sein Bier in einem Zug aus und ging durch die offene Tür durch die der Detektiv erschienen war. Dieser hingegen kochte fast vor Wut. Es war ja dem DI nicht genug dass er ihm seinen Bruder auf den Hals hetzte um mit seinem Mitbewohner eine gemütliche Tasse Tee zu trinken. Ok in seinem Fall Bier aber das war hier nicht von Interesse. Dieser Inspektor musste auch noch überheblich in seinen Wunden bohren. Am liebsten wäre er hinter her gelaufen und hätte ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen erwürgt. Dann aber wäre es aber auch vorbei mit der Morduntersucherei.

"Ich hab mich schon gewundert wo du solange bleibst. Na ja ärger dich doch nicht. So hast du auch mal Zeit mit Mycroft verbracht.” Sagte John nur nebenbei während er anfing die leeren Flaschen wegzuräumen.

"Das wollte ich aber nicht." Ich wollte Zeit mit dir verbringen, schrie der Größere in Gedanken stampfte dann aber ins Badezimmer. Denn er hatte nicht vergessen dass er sich gründlich waschen sollte. So zügig wie möglich versuchte er die Körperreinigung zu absolvieren. Schließlich war es ja schon fast halb zehn und Sherlock wollte nicht noch mehr unnötig Zeit verplempern. Fertig mit der Prozedur zog er sich seine Schlafsachen an und schritt geschwind zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz blieb er im Türrahmen stehen um sich das Bild genau einzuprägen. Der Kamin brannte und auch die Flimmerkiste zeigte irgendwelchen Unfug. Aber das war nicht das was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Wohnzimmertisch war mit dem Abendmahl gedeckt. Als er bemerkte wurde lächelte ihn sein Mitbewohner nur einladend an und klopfte neben sich auf den leeren Platz auf dem Sofa.

"Mir war mal danach hier zu essen." Meinte John doch Sherlock wusste es natürlich besser.

"Du hast Schmerzen und auf dem Sofa sitz du bequemer als auf den Küchenstühlen." Stellte er nur kurz fest bevor er zu dem Blonden rüber ging und sich neben ihn setze. Der andere anteworte nur mit einem schweren Nicken.

"Ich habe doch gesagt wenn was ist dann sollst du mir Bescheid sagen." Meinte der Schwarzhaarige nach kurzer Stille und John sah darauf vom TV wieder zu ihm. Der Arzt wollte in der Haltung seines Freundes erkennen wie er das Gesagte deuten sollte. Dieser ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und goss Tee in seine und dann in John´s Tasse. Dann fing er an sich ein belegtem Bagel mit Käse zu schnappen. Der Blonde wusste wahrscheinlich nicht was er essen wollte und hatte belegte Bagels, Obst und Jogurt aufgetischt. Es kam ihm ein bisschen wie ein Picknick im Wohnzimmer vor. Als dieser Gedanke langsam einsickerte wurde ihm etwas mulmig zu mute. Denn gleichzeitig viel ihm das Szenario von heute Morgen wieder ein. Ihm war klar wenn John nicht ein Wort darüber verlieren wollte dann würde er es auch nicht tun. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er den anderen fragen warum er ihn wieder so angesehen hatte. Mit diesem seltsamen Blick der ihm aus unerklärlichen Gründen gefiel. Dann fragte er sich noch ob der Doktor mitbekommen hatte das er heute Morgen seine Hand greifen wollte. Er wollte ganz einfach das Gefühl wieder erleben das er spürte wenn er von dem Blonden berührt wurde. Nicht nur flüchtig. Sherlock überlegte angestrengt und kam zum Ergebnis das er seinen Couchnachbarn einfach fragen musste. Wenn auch als Tagesfrage. So musste dieser wahrheitsgemäß antworten. John war schließlich Arzt somit musste er diese Dinge wissen.

"John?" Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zum TV gedreht weil ihn der Jüngere nicht weiter beachtete.

"Hm?" Gab er nur nebenbei von sich während er zu seiner Teetasse griff. Langsam führte er den Tee zu sich heran weil er noch heiß war.

"Was sind die Anzeichen für Liebe?" Wollte der Jüngere wissbegierig wissen und Watson hätte fast sein Getränk einfach fallen lassen. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder.

"Das solltest du doch als Detektiv wirklich wissen. Schließlich hattest du es schon mit genug eifersüchtigen Killern zu tun. Ausserdem sagst du doch immer das Gefühle irrational sind. Also warum interessiert dich das plötzlich?" Nebenbei stellte er die Tasse vorsichtshalber wieder hin.

“Oder geht es in einem neunen Fall um Beziehungen romantischer Natur? Das du den überhaupt angenommen hast. Liebe ist doch was nerviges und lästiges für dich. Ein Gefühl das nicht zur Arbeit passt. Ich meine ...”

“Ist es das was du denkst? Das ich zu diesem Gefühl nicht fähig wäre? Ja ich gebe zu, ich habe es immer als überdrüssig empfunden.” Empört stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und stapfte mit seinem Teller in die Küche.

“Ich habe noch zu arbeiten.” Das ließ er noch verlauten bevor er die Küchentür zuschob. John hielt sich nur den Kopf.

_So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich wollte doch nur von mir ablenken und ihn nicht verletzen._

Er entschied sich eine Weile fern zu sehen um seinen Freund ein wenig Freiraum zu geben. Vielleicht würde er von alleine wieder kommen.

Sherlock der mal wieder völlig überfordert war sass nur still am Küchentisch.

_Wieso sollte er auch anders denken. Ich habe ihm doch nie einen Grund dafür geliefert das ich mich für Beziehungen interessiere. Es lag mir auch nie etwas daran. Nie hatte ich im entferntesten daran Gedacht mit jemanden länger Zeit als nötig zu verbringen. Alle sind so langweilig. Aber John ist anders. Warum sticht er aus allen anderen hervor?_

Die Zeit verging in der er sich nicht groß bewegte und sich nur mit solchen Gedanken auseinander setzte. Eher beiläufig sah er nach einer Weile auf sein Handy das vor ihm lag. Erschreckend musste er festellen das es schon drei Uhr früh war und sein Kollege sass doch noch immer im Wohnzimmer. In einer schnellen Bewegung riss er die Tür auf und erkannte das John auf dem Sofa im Sitzen eingeschlafen war. Er beschloss den Mann zu wecken, denn diese Schlafstelle verlangsamte nur seinen Heilungsprozess.

“John wach auf.” Selbst für seine Ohren klang das zu feinfüllig. Was war los? Sonst machte es ihm auch nichts aus den Exsoldaten aus den Schlaf zu reisen.

“John stehen Sie auf! Genug geschlummert!” Das hatte gesessen. Der Blonde setze sich plötzlich auf wie eine Eins.

“Sherlock was ist los? Jagen wir wieder...” Mitten im Satz brach er dann aber ab. Beim Aufstehen fiel ihm nämlich der Schmerz wieder ein.

“Warte ich helfe dir.” Ohne dass der Arzt wiedersprechen konnte stütze Sherlock diesen auf sich.

“Geht es? Vielleicht hätte ich dich doch schlafen lassen sollen.” John sah verschlafen von Sherlock’s Gesicht zurück auf das Sofa. Erst jetzt wurde er sich seiner Position richtig bewusste. “Ich dachte nur es wäre besser wenn du im Bett schlafen würdest.” Sprach dann der Lockige seltsam weiter. Warum kam John das Gesagte seltsam vor? Sein Freund war doch wie immer. Ein Blick dessen Gesicht verriet ihm aber was nicht stimmte. Seine Augen fuhren nervös seinen Körper auf und ab. Mit Freude musste er erkennen das sich der Jüngere um ihn sorgte. Doch er wollte den Jüngeren nicht unnötig beunruhigen. So löste er seinen Arm wieder von dem anderen Mann und griff zur Seite wo sein Stock stand.

“Danke dass du mich geweckt hast. Ich muss wohl einfach eingeschlafen sein.” Zu diesem Satz schenkte er dem Detektiv noch ein Lächeln und drehte sich zur Küche um. Sherlock war dankbar das sich der Blonde zur Küche bewegte denn das Lächeln des Doktors lies sein Herz wieder in einem höheren Takt schlagen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich aufgeregt und beruhigt zugleich. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und folgte seinem Freund der schon in das Schlafzimmer gegangen war. Dieser deckte sich gerade zu.

“Ja im Bett ist es schon viel gemütlicher.” Bemerkte der Liegende und schloss die Augen. Der Lockenkopf legte sich auch flach auf den Rücken und zog die Decke bis zur Brust.

“John?” Kam es leise von der rechten Seite.

“Hm?” Antwortete der Gefragte nur müde. Da der Arzt mitten im Schlaf geweckt wurde und er auch noch zur Vorsicht ein Tablette eingeworfen hatte war es nur verständlich das nicht mehr viel mit ihm anzufangen war.

“Du solltest wissen das die Zeit die ich mit dir verbringe nie verschwendet ist.”

“Das ist gut.” Antworte John nur im Halbschlaf und der Schwarzhaarige atmete erleichtert aus. Denn er hatte gerade die Luft angehalten um die Antwort ja nicht zu überhören. Doch er musste einsehen dass er dem Doktor nicht solche Sachen früh halb vier Uhr sagen sollte. Vor allem wenn dieser schon mit einem Fuß im Land der Träume stand.

“Gute Nacht John.” Damit schloss auch Sherlock die Augen. Sein Albtraum hing zwar immer noch in seinem Kopf. Doch solange er seinen Freund neben sich vernahm war alles in Ordnung. Seine Frage blieb zwar unbeantwortet doch das machte ihm nicht mehr das Geringste aus. Denn er wusste das er zu diesem Gefühl das den Namen Liebe trägt fähig war. Aber wie gesagt es zu tun und es zu zeigen sind zwei verschiedene Welten. Irgendwie war ihm die Antwort auf die Frage warum der Doktor sich mit seiner Schwester so in den Haaren lag gar nicht mehr so wichtig. Vielleicht wollte er den Grund auch gar nicht kennen. Trotzdem liess ihn das Thema nicht wirklich los. In seiner Sms teilte der Blonde mit das es kompliziert zu erklären wäre. Was war bitte schön für ihn zu kompliziert?

_"Sherlock ich muss dir sagen das Harriet recht hatte. Wenn ich wieder gehen kann werde ich zu ihr ziehen. Sie wollte das ich gleich meine Sachen packe aber das kann ich doch Mrs. Hudson nicht antun.." Nein das ist es ganz bestimmt nicht. Sonst hätte er doch schon mit unserer Vermieterin darüber gesprochen. Er müsste auch kein großes Geheimnis daraus machen wir sind ja schließlich nur Mitbewohner. Es wäre ja seine Entscheidung. Nein das ist es nicht. "Harriet und ich haben uns gestritten weil ich durch die Schussverletzung nie wieder richtig gehen kann und sie ist der Meinung ..."_

Der Gedanke war noch nicht mal beendet da setzte er sich schon wieder im Bett auf. Fassungslos sah er auf den Schlafenden herab. Das würde ihm auch erklären warum die weibliche Watson ihn so verabscheute. Bestürzt zog er die Knie an die Brust. 

_Das musste es sein. Natürlich war sowas schwer zu erklären. Was sollte er das auch sagen?_

_"Hey Sherlock. Ich weiss wir sind gern durch die Straßen Londons gerannt. Aber das ist nun leider vorbei." Deswegen sieht er mich auch so komisch an. In diesen Momenten überlegt er immer ob er es mir jetzt sagen sollte. Wie konnte ich nicht darauf kommen? Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich Schornsteinfeger werden._

Dachte er noch sarkastisch und stand dann auf. Denn es war schon fast sechs Uhr und er konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr ans Schlafen denken. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun. Selbst wenn John für immer diese Krücke behalten müsste, könnte er doch trotzdem hier bleiben. Sherlock erkannte das dieses Thema als erstes angeschnitten werden musste wenn sein Kamerad wach war. Natürlich würde ihm John da draußen fehlen. Aber ihn hier in der Baker Street anzutreffen war immer noch besser als ihn ganz aus seinem Leben streichen zu müssen.

* * *

 

"Guten Morgen." Begrüßte Mycroft den anderen in einem ruhigen Ton.

"Morgen." Kam es lahm von Lestrade und er hielt sich den schweren Kopf.

"Hat dir Doktor Watson zu wenig getrunken das du noch eine Flasche Scotch aus meinem Vorratsschrank entführen musstest."

"Lässt du deine Flaschen jede Nacht nachzählen oder wie ist dir das aufgefallen?" Erkundigte sich der DI ein wenig grummelig.

"Du bist mit der Flasche im Arm eingeschlafen. Ich musste sie dir ja fast gewaltsam entreissen. Sag will sie nicht gehen?" Wechselte der Hausherr das Thema und der DI wusste sofort das seine Frau gemeint war.

"Ich.. Mycroft.." Greg wich dem Blick des anderen aus. Er wusste das die Sache nicht so einfach werden würde. Doch er durfte das Ganze nicht immer hinaus schieben. Es würde nichts verbessern. Da stichelte er gestern noch Sherlock das dieser nicht die Karten auf den Tisch legte und was tat er? War er doch genauso ein Feigling. Sein Leben konnte einfach nicht so weiter gehen. Lestrade musste einsehen dass er alles nicht mehr so schleifen lassen konnte.

"Ich verstehe." Gab dann Mycroft nach einer Weile monoton von sich. Jetzt sah Greg denn anderen Mann wieder in die Augen. Wie erwartet waren sie wieder kühl und gefasst.

"Du kannst noch hier frühstücken." Erklärte der ältere Holmes weiter im selben Ton stand aber rasch auf.

"Ich muss mich leider entschuldigen es gibt noch einige Dinge zu klären." Damit verschwand Mycroft auch schon zügig aus Lestrade’s Sichtfeld.

_Die Pflicht ruft. Immer gibt es was zu erledigen. Immer Verständnisvoll. Immer war alles nach Vorschrift. Verdammt hätte er nicht einfach mal einen Teller an die Wand schmeißen können oder er hätte mich wenigstens fragen können was das ganze sollte und das er es einfach nicht so hinnehmen konnte. Doch das wäre dann nicht Mycroft Holmes. So ist es besser für ihn. Wenn es erst in der Zeitung steht das ein Mann in seiner Stellung ein Verhältnis mit einem verheirateten Mann hatte, dann könnte auch er nicht mehr viel ausrichten um das wieder gerade zu bügeln. Nein so ist es besser. Ich wusste so wieso das es nicht von Dauer sein konnte. Was bin ich schon im Gegensatz zu ihm? Ein kleiner Fisch unter Haien._

_Gott ich hätte gestern den Scotch weg lassen sollen. Denn ohne Kopfschmerzen würde mir der Tag heute leichter fallen. Na ja wenigstens habe ich heute Spätschicht._

* * *

 

 

John biss genüsslich in seinen goldbraunen Toast. Für ihn gab es diesen Morgen nichts besseres. Er hatte dank seines Mitbewohners sehr gut geschlafen. Dieser lag zwar nicht mehr im Bett als gegen neun Uhr aufgestanden ist aber was soll’s. Anscheinend war Sherlock wieder in irgendwas verwickelt. Denn er war heute sehr still. Ein neuer Fall konnte dann aber nicht wirklich der Grund sein. Der Detektiv sass ja mit am Tisch und frühstückte mit ihm. Er las nicht mal die Zeitung sondern starrte einfach nur ins Leere. Hin und wieder biss er von seiner Toastscheibe ab oder er trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Dieser müsste nach John’s Meinung schon kalt sein. Doch das schien den anderen nicht zu stören. Der Blonde überlegte ob er versuchen sollte ein Gespräch anzukurbeln. Es war zwar dann schon der dritte Versuch, aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren.

"Na wann ziehst du heute wieder los? Mich wundert es das Lestrade noch nicht geklingelt hat." Langsam drehte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf in Richtung seines Freundes.

"Er wird heute nicht kommen." Kamm es dann knapp aus ihm heraus und dann drehte er sich zurück zu der Stelle an die er bisher gestarrte hatte. Der Arzt blinzelte ein paar Mal.

"Aha." Fügte er dann nur leise hinzu. Irgendwas musste den Detektiv schon wieder stören.

"Sherlock fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Hast du wieder Fieber?" Erkundigte sich der Ältere dann etwas besorgt.

"Nein. Mir geht es gut." Dieses Mal hielt es der Schwarzhaarige nicht mal für nötig sich zu dem Blonden zu drehen.

"Egal was es ist. Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Ich verspreche ich bin auch nicht sauer." Doch er konnte damit keine Antwort aus dem anderen heraus locken. Nachdenklich trank er seinen Tee aus und ass seine Brotscheibe auf. Er fand sich also einfach damit ab das der Detektiv heute den Stummen spielen würde. Das deprimierte ihn zwar etwas aber er sollte gute Seite daran sehen. Nämlich das Sherlock hier bei ihm war. Langsam stand er auf und fing an alles abzuräumen. Seltsamerweise tat es ihm sein Kamerad gleich. John hatte sich gerade zur Spüle gedreht um das Geschirr rein zu stellen. Als er sich wieder zum Tisch wendete war dieser schon leer. Nun gut sie hatten heute nicht viel darauf stehen. Trotzdem fand er das der Jüngere ganz schön flink war. Oder war er nur langsam geworden? Na ja er vertraute Mal darauf das Sherlock alle Lebensmittel an den richtigen Platz gestellt hatte.

So humpelte mit den Plastikfreund in das Wohnzimmer. Er griff sich die neue Zeitung und setze sich in seinen Sessel. Sherlock sah noch mal nach dem Feuer das er heute Morgen nach dem Aufstehen angezündet hatte und tat es dann seinem Kameraden gleich. Er setze sich seinen Sessel und sah zu wie sich sein Freund über Informationen die in dem gedruckten Blatt standen amüsierte. Heute hatte er sich fest vorgenommen sich nur mit John zu beschäftigen. Aber mit ihm reden wollte er auch nicht. Denn irgendwie kränkte es ihn das der andere mit der Sache nicht einfach raus rücken wollte.

_Schließlich ist er derjenige der immer behauptet dass sich Freunde alles sagen können. Privatsphäre hin oder her. Er hat gewusst dass ich es herausfinden würde. Trotzdem weiss ich nicht warum mir der Grund so Unbehagen bereitet. Ist es weil er denkt er kann nicht offen mit mir über alles reden? Verdammt noch mal! Ich weiss das mir solcher Kram immer egal war. Doch ich hätte es in seiner Anwesenheit vielleicht nicht so betonen sollen. Ich meinte doch die Angelegenheiten alle andern Idioten damit. Warum versteht er das nicht? Muss das Offensichtliche so vor ihm breit getreten werden?_

"Ehm könntest du den Sessel in Ruhe lassen. Er hat dir nichts getan." Meinte der Blondschopf scherzhaft. Sherlock sah runter und bemerkte erst jetzt das er seine Finger so stark in die Armlehnen krallte das die Knochen auf dem Handrücken weiß hervor traten.

"Sag was nervt dich? So schlimm kann der gestrige Tag mit deinem Bruder nicht gewesen sein." Erkundigte sich John ruhig und faltete dabei die Zeitung wieder zusammen. Dann legte er sie sich auf den Schoß bevor er Sherlock wartend ansah. Dieser sah nur stur in die Flammen.

"Du hättest mir gleich von Anfang an sagen können warum du dich mit deiner Schwester gestritten hattest. Nein stattdessen denkst du dir sowas Albernes aus. Was dachtest du was ich tun würde wenn ich es herausfinde?" Der Gefragte hingegen war jetzt mehr als geschockt. Doch das hielt nur kurz an. Ihm war klar dass es der Jüngere irgendwann darauf kommen würde. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt also gekommen. Das erklärte John auch sein voriges Verhalten.

"Es tut mir leid. Aber ich wusste nicht wie du das aufnehmen würdest. Weil .... na ja weil du halt du bist. Das wird sich auch nicht so schnell ändern und dein Lebensstil auch nicht. Doch wie siehst du die ganze Sache? Kann ich noch hier bleiben oder..." Doch er brach abrupt ab als sein Mitbewohner aufstand und auf ihn zu schritt. John schluckte schwer. Aber der dicke Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht rutschen. Das ganze verschlimmerte sich noch als Sherlock ihn unschlüssig an den Schultern packte. Doch er atmete einmal tief ein und sah den Detektiv dann direkt in die Augen. Wenn er schon untergehen sollte dann als Soldat, dachte er.

"Bin ich zu unsensibel gewesen?" Der Doktor zog darauf nur konfus seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Denn er wusste nicht wirklich was die Frage sollte. Natürlich wollte er nebenbei noch ignorieren das Sherlock nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war. Dessen Hände, die ja noch auf seinen Schultern lagen kamen noch dazu. Watson spürte die Wärme langsam durch seinen Pullover die von ihnen ausging. Er griff nach der Hand die auf seiner schlimmen Schulter lag und nahm sie in seine. Doch noch bevor er was sagen konnte zog sich Sherlock mit ein paar Schritten zurück und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen.

"In Ordnung. Ich gebe zu, ich verstehe es nicht." Der Detektiv fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. Danach sah er wieder zu John hinüber.

"Wo liegt oder vielmehr wo lag das Problem?" Der Arzt seufzte trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt etwas erleichtert. Er hatte gedacht dass der Mann toben würde wenn er es erfährt. Das Abbild vor ihm war die Ruhe selbst.

"John." Fing der Jüngere wieder an.

"Du bist doch nicht mit dem Gedanken hier eingezogen mir beim Verbrechen aufklären zu helfen. Natürlich ist es spannend. Aber nun geht es nicht mehr. Sieh das ganze aber nicht so verbissen an und natürlich kannst du hier wohnen bleiben. Mrs. Hudson wird dich deswegen wohl kaum rausschmeißen wollen." Wartend starrte er den Arzt an. Dieser sah seltsamerweise bedrückt ins Feuer. Das Genie überlegte angestrengt ob seinen Satz falsch formuliert hatte.

"Das heißt dass du in Zukunft alleine durch London streifen willst." Sherlock verstand nicht warum das für ihn wie eine Frage klang. Schließlich hatte er doch keine Wahl.

"Was bleibt mir sonst anderes übrig? John deine Gegenwart ist erträglicher als die von sonst irgendjemand. Deswegen kann ich es nicht dulden das du ausziehst. Ich weiss es wird schwer werden aber irgendwann kannst du damit leben. Viele Menschen müssen das." Watson nickte und schluckte dabei. Was hatte er sich erhofft? Das der Detektiv ihm um den Hals fallen würde. Nein das sicher nicht. Wenigstens konnte er bleiben. Doch ob John das mit den Gefühlen lange konnte wusste er nicht. Wenn er einen Weg wüsste dass sie verschwinden würden, er würde ihn gehen. Denn Sherlock würde sich nicht ändern und somit auch seine Gefühle für ihn nicht. Zu seinem Glück war sein Mitbewohner verständnisvoll. Na ja in Sherlock’s Art. Aber immer hin. Der Blonde rechnete es seinem Freund hoch an das er sich darüber erst Gedanken gemacht hatte bevor er darüber sprach.

"Wir können ja einem von diesen Treppenlifts einbauen lassen." Sprach der Lockenkopf weiter als er nebenbei aufstand und sich streckte.

"Warum denn das?" Der Ältere wunderte sich etwas über den raschen Themenwechsel.

"Du musst das Ding ja dann nicht immer benutzen. Nur wenn du müde bist oder was schweres tragen musst."

"Erstens ist das verdammt teuer und zweitens ist das doch ein bisschen unsinnig. Denn eh das Teil hier drin ist brauch ich es nicht mehr."

"John man sollte optimistisch sein. Aber sei doch ehrlich mit dir selbst. Wie lange brauchst du die Krücke noch?"

"Na ja bis Ende Januar. Aber wenn ein gewisser Detektiv dazwischen kommt bis Februar. Ehm Sherlock?" Der Schwarzhaarige war aufgesprungen und stand nun wieder vor ihm.

"John steh auf. Ich will sie sehen!"

"Was willst du sehen?" Perplex bemühte er sich trotzdem hoch. Als er seine Krücke nahm und gerade stand warf sich Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie.

"Was soll das werden?" Fragte John lauter als der andere anfing an seiner Hose herumzuziehen.

“Die Wunde natürlich. Es könnte für zukünftige Fälle nützlich sein wenn ich solche Erfahrungen sammle.” Doch der Doktor war doch kein Versuchsobjekt. Erst verletzte er ihn. Auch wenn es ungewollt war und dann wollte er ihm die Klamotten vom Leib reißen. Verärgert stieß er den Schwarzhaarigen mit der Krücke zurück. Der Lockenkopf, der das nicht hat kommen sehn fiel perplex auf den Rücken. Sherlock wollte wütend dem Exsoldaten seine Meinung geigen, doch als er in dessen Augen blickte sah er nicht seinen John. Schnell suchte er in seinen Taten wieder das Falsche. Ohne es gefunden zu haben stand er auf. Er würde jetzt einen Versuch starten und sagen was er dachte. Ja er tat dies immer. Aber nicht wenn es um Dinge gingen die ihn betrafen. Beide starrten sich nur an bis der Größere anfing zu reden.

“Normalerweise hättest du länger im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen. Doch du wolltest keinem eine Last sein. Deine Schwester ging dir auch noch auf die Nerven. Nun musst du dich selbst verarzten. Doch an der Stelle ist das nicht so einfach. Muss der Verband nicht gewechselt werden?”

“Das kriege ich schon alleine hin. Ich..” Doch der Detektiv wollte keine Ausflüchte zu lassen, trat ohne Vorwarnung dicht an den Blonden heran und blickte ihn genauer an. Das machte diesen natürlich nervös.

“John ich möchte dir helfen. Wenn du schon nie wieder richtig gehen kannst. Meinst du wenn ich deiner Schwester Geld schicke würde sie aufhören dich zu drängen auszuziehen? Bei ihr hättest du es zwar mit der Krücke besser. Aber wer macht mir Tee wenn du nicht da bist?” Erleichtert atmete der Angesprochen aus. Er hatte mit sonst was gerechnet. Aber hatte er sich gerade verhört? Stark ignorierte er das sein Gesicht so nahe an dem von Sherlock verharrte.

“Könntest du mal zuhören! Ich werde wieder richtig laufen können und ohne Krücke kapiert? Ich habe mich doch nicht mit Harry deswegen gestritten. Ihr passt einfach mein Lebensstiel nicht. Nach ihrer Meinung sollte ich mich irgendwo niederlassen und ne Familie gründen.” Das war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit aber John hatte das ganze langsam satt. Dann setze er sich wieder in den Sessel. Sherlock stand ja so dicht vor ihm das er nicht wusste wo er sonst hin sollte. Das Genie zog verwirrt die Brauen nach oben.

“Was war daran jetzt schwer zu erklären?”

“Ich weiss auch nicht.” John lehnte sich gegen seinen Sessel und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite wurden plötzlich wieder stärker und sein Kamerad hatte Recht. Die Wunde war zwar schon fast verheilt. Trotzdem musste er hin und wieder nachsehen das alles richtig von statten geht. Als er vorzeitig das Krankenhaus verließ war ihm das schon klar. Ihm war nur nicht bewusst das er das alleine nicht wirklich konnte und sein Mitbewohner wohl der einzige war der ihm zu Hilfe kam. Vorerst würde er es lieber im Badezimmer mit dem Spiegel versuchen als den anderen Mann daran zu lassen. Schließlich wollte er ihn nicht vorzeitig abschrecken. Er sah ihn zwar schon nackt aber flüchtig von weiten war was anderes als über einen längeren Zeitraum von nahen.

“Hast du heute Morgen nichts gegen die Schmerzen genommen?” Erkundigte sich der Größere und Watson blinzelte ein paar Mal. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen das Sherlock ihm Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser geholt hatte. Jetzt stand er mit beiden Dingen vor ihm und sah ein wenig besorgt auf ihn herab. Die Frage die Holmes stellte war eher eine Aufforderung jetzt was gegen die Schmerzen zu tun.

"Für einen Arzt bist du ziemlich leichtsinnig." Doch der Blonde hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er nahm das ihm entgegengestreckte in seine Hände. Schnell war die Medizin mit dem kühlen Nass hinter gespült. Er wollte schon Anstalten machen wieder aufzustehen doch Sherlock stand immer noch vor ihm. Ohne Worte wurde ihm das Glas abgenommen und in die Küche transportiert. Als er so seinem Freund hinter her sah und er mal durchatmen konnte weil die Tabletten wirklich schnell wirkten, ging ihm das vorige Gespräch nochmal durch den Kopf. Zufrieden lehnte sich der Arzt in seinen Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Für ihn war es schön zu wissen das der Detektiv ihn trotz alledem hier haben wollte. Selbst wenn seine derzeitige Behinderung für immer angehalten hätte. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich dabei zu einem kleinem Lächeln.

"Darf ich mit lachen?" John schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah das Sherlock wieder neben seinem Stuhl stand und irritiert auf ihn herab starrte. Innerlich fragte er sich warum er mehr wollte.

_Reicht mir das hier nicht? Als Freunde? Und warum bin ich nicht erleichtert das er mein Geheimnis doch nicht erraten hat? Es kann doch so bleiben oder nicht?_

"John?" Hakte der Lockenkopf ungeduldig nach weil der Arzt ihn nur stumm weiter anblickte. Dieser wendete seine Augen ab und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Ach nichts. Ich dachte nur an den armen Lestrade. Er sollte wohl Mycroft nie zum Essen einladen." Obwohl Sherlock wusste das sein Mitbewohner an etwas völlig anders Gedacht haben musste, zeigte auch er ein kleines Lächeln und schritt zum Laptop der auf dem Tisch lag. Doch der Größere rechnete nicht damit das der Sitzende ihn flüchtig betrachtete und so seine sanften Gesichtszüge mitbekam. Auf der Stelle drehte der Ältere sich weg um alles zu verbergen was sein Gesicht in dem Moment zeigen konnte.

_Idiot. Wenn er schon mal menschlich ist kann er mich ruhig dabei ansehen. Er hat ein schönes Lächeln und ich werde dabei rot wenn ich es nur kurz im vorbei gehen sehe. Was wird nur aus mir?_

Stellte sich der Arzt innerlich mal wieder dieselbe Frage und gab sich danach weiter diesen Gedanken hin. Der andere Mann im Raum war genau auf derselben geistigen Reise. Beide waren für lange Zeit sehr still und redeten kein Wort miteinander.

"Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen das wir um dekoriert haben?" Erkundigte sich der Blonde nach fast drei Stunden der Ruhe und einer Runde Tee.

"Ja es ist mir aufgefallen." Antwortete der Lockenkopf im üblichen gelangweilten Ton. Er musste John ja nicht sagen das er den Mistelzweig am Fenster schon von draußen bemerkte. Das Ding war so auffällig das er nicht wusste ob er seiner Vermieterin danken oder sie verfluchen sollte. Die Frage war wie bekam er den Exsoldaten darunter? Er war zwar ein Künstler darin seinen Kollegen zu etwas zu bringen aber dieser war ja nicht blöd oder blind. Wenn er den Mistelzweig umhängen würde, dann müsste er erklären warum er es tat. Das wollte er natürlich nicht. Es musste eine Idee her.

_Was soll ich sagen? "John sieh mal...." Ja was soll er da draußen sehen das so wichtig ist das er aufsteht und sich ans Fenster stellt? Ein Mord? Nein. Wenn ich am Fenster stehen bleibe würde er die Lunte riechen. Ein Scharfschütze? Ein Unfall?_

Egal was für Szenarien er sich ausdachte, keine von ihnen wollte er wirklich ausprobieren. Sie alle kamen ihm so banal vor.

“Wegen gestern. Du weisst schon die Sache die du mich gefragt hast...Ich..es tut mir leid.” Watson machte eine Pause. Nicht wirklich sicher ob er überhaupt weiter reden sollte. Seiner Meinung nach kam nur sinnloses Zeug aus seinen Mund. Trotzdem wollte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund bei Sherlock entschuldigen. Der Angesprochene hörte seltsamerweise mal nur zu.

“Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet das du mich sowas fragen würdest weil ... na ja..” Er fragte sich was er hier eigentlich zusammen stotterte.

“Warum solltest du auch anders denken.” Wieder war es kurz leise im Wohnzimmer. John fühlte sich abrupt schuldig das Thema wieder aufgegriffen hatte. Sein Kollege sah zwar nur Stumm ins nichts aber für eine kurzen Augenblick konnte er sehen das er dieselben verletzten Gesichtszüge zeigte, die auch auftauchten wenn ihn jemand Freak nannte. Doch der Doktor wollte nicht wie die anderen sein. Er wollte ihn nicht einfach so verletzen und dann so tun als hätte sein Gegenüber kein Gefühle. Denn Sherlock hatte sehr wohl welche und das musste er dem Detektiv selber langsam klar machen.

“Sherlock ich bin dein Freund. Natürlich sollte ich es besser wissen. Es ist nur du redest nur selten über so etwas und da nahm ich fälschlicherweise an das es dich nicht interessieren würde. Aber wie gesagt solltest du die Anzeichen nicht wissen? Denn es kam doch schon bei einigen Fällen vor.” Als sich der Lockenkopf nach dieser Aussage wieder im Griff hatte sah er dem Blonden wieder ins Gesicht. Denn er mochte es wenn der Ältere ihn als seinen Freund bezeichnete. Sehr sogar und das bereitete ihm gleichzeitig wieder Unbehagen. Aber er wollte das in seinem Kopf so gut es ging ignorieren und den Wartenden endlich eine Antwort geben.

“Jeder handelt da anders. Das ist es was ich wissen will.” Sein Blick ging zu Boden und sein Ton wurde auch ein wenig feinfühliger oder bildete sich das John nur ein.

“Ich weiss wie Molly Hooper über mich denkt. Sie hat..” Sherlock redete zwar noch weiter doch der Ältere hörte nicht mehr richtig zu.

_Sie hat es ihm gesagt? Gut ich war jetzt öfter nicht dabei. Trotzdem dachte ich immer dass er das arme Ding nie ernst nehmen würde. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Ich bin so ein Idiot. Verdammt ich habe ihn dazu ermutigt netter zu ihr zu sein und am Ende habe ich mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt._

“Hey John hörst du mir zu?” Der Blondschopf stütze sich langsam auf seine Krücke und lief geistesabwesend zum Badezimmer. Das Genie schob nur verwundert seine Augenbrauen wieder zusammen. Was hatte er schon wieder falsch gemacht das sein Mitbewohner quasi davon rannte? Dass der Arzt einfach nur eifersüchtig war sah er natürlich nicht, denn das wäre zu simpel und zu absurd als Antwort für ihn. John lehnte sich müde an die Badfliesen als er die Tür geschlossen hatte und atmete einmal tief durch.

_Ich will nicht mehr! Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf die Schmerzen und die Krücke. Das ganze hin und her macht mich fertig. Ich wusste dass es schwer wird. Aber ihn dauernd sehen zu müssen macht es noch schwerer. Nun erzählt er mir das er doch Gefühle hat und für wen?! Ich sollte mich wirklich für die beiden freuen. Doch ich kann es nicht._

Langsam ließ er sich an den Fließen herunter rutschen. Denn sie waren schön kühl und betäubten etwas seinen Schmerz. Zumindest denn äußerlichen.

“John alles in Ordnung?” Doch der Exsoldat ignorierte ihn. Er ignorierte einfach alles um sich herum.

_Ich will nur noch die Augen schließen und ihn dann nicht mehr lieben. Ohne dieses Gefühl wäre alles einfacher. Er hatte doch recht das Gefühle lästig sind._

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand ein sich sorgender Detektiv.

“John könntest du bitte die Tür öffnen?” Wieder kam kein Laut aus dem verschlossenen Raum und das Genie wurde ungeduldiger. Schnell rannte er in sein Zimmer holte die Dietriche hervor und lief zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er das Badezimmer einfach so öffnete. Er hatte ja auch eine plausible Erklärung parat wenn der Blonde deshalb wütend sein sollte. Doch als er die Tür offen hatte und rein stürmte hielt er erst mal inne. John sass zusammen gekauert am Boden mit dem Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Langsam sah der Sitzende zu ihm auf und Sherlock traf der Blick mitten in sein Herz. Sein Freund litt hier an den Schmerzen wollte es ihm aber nicht zeigen. Eigentlich dachte er dass sie über so was hinweg waren. Schließlich hatte er schon genug dem Doktor die Ohren vollgejammert wegen irgendwelchen Verletzungen die eigentlich belanglos waren. Das ganze natürlich nur damit er im selben Raum blieb und sich um ihn kümmerte. Jetzt wo er es endlich mal zurückzahlen konnte verkroch sich der Arzt lieber. Etwas enttäuscht ging der Detektiv in die Hocke.

“Leg deine Arme um mich!” Befehlen war einfach wenn er verärgert war und so konnte er auch die Nervosität und Sorgen in seinem Kopf verbannen.

“Ich bin kein Kind, Sherlock! Geh einfach. Ignorier mich wie du es sonst immer machst.” Doch sein Gegenüber sah nicht einen Grund warum er das gerade jetzt tun sollte.

“Es ist nicht gesund wenn du auf den kalten Fließen am Boden sitzt.” Vielleicht konnte er ja John so umstimmen.

“Ach? Weisst du was noch nicht gesund ist? Bei Minusgraden mit offenen Fenster zu schlafen, Tage lang nichts zu essen, rauchen und..”

“Ja ich habe es verstanden! Nun steh auf!” Sprach Sherlock einfach zwischen die Predigt. Den Rest wollte er einfach nicht hören.

“Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!” Doch das Genie tat genau das Gegenteil. Er griff Watson behutsam unter die Arme und startete den Versuch ihm hoch zu helfen.

“Was soll das werden? Fass mich nicht an!” Stur wollte sich der Blonde aus Sherlock’s Armen winden.

“Was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren? Wenn das die Nebenwirkungen von deinen Tabletten sind, dann verbrenne ich die sofort.” Er startete einen zweiten Versuch seinen Freund beim Aufstehen zu helfen, doch auch dieses Mal klappte es nicht. Auch wenn der Arzt eine schwere Verletzung erlitten hatte deswegen war er noch lange nicht schwach geworden.

“Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so stur und steh bitte auf!” Das regte Johns Aufmerksamkeit und er ließ endlich locker. Das wiederum hatte die fatale Folge das Sherlock zu viel Schwung bekam das er seinen Freund nicht nur auf half sondern ihn mit nach hinten zog. Der Größere schloss nur die Augen denn er sah jetzt schon dass er sich den Kopf stoßen würde. Doch als kein Aufprall auf die Fließen kam blinzelte er vorsichtig. Er spürte dass etwas schweres und warmes auf ihn lag. Sehen konnte er nur ein bekanntest Hemd. Das Muster von diesem konnte er gerade aus nächster Nähe betrachten. Dann roch er noch ein Kräutershampoo. Dieses stand immer in der Dusche. Neugierig wollte er es einst mal verwenden doch er rümpfte nur die Nase als er die Flasche geöffnet hatte. Jetzt wo es mit dem Doktor’s Duft gemischt war roch es für ihn nicht mehr so schlimm.

“Alles in Ordnung? Du hättest dir um ein Haar wieder den Kopf angehauen und das nur weil ich so dumm bin.” Der Blonde nahm etwas Abstand damit er seinen Mitbewohner ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Jüngere das sein Kollege im Fall seine Arme um seine Kopf gelegt hatte. So wurde der Aufprall von den Unterarmen des anderen abgefedert.

“Ich bin bestimmt schwer.” Meinte der Exsoldat dann plötzlich peinlich berührt als er merkte das er Sherlock mit seinen Körper zu Boden drückte und stand langsam auf. Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich nur kurz prüfend durch die Locken um zu checken ob wirklich noch alles dran war. So mochte es für seinen Gegenüber aussehen. Er selber wusste einfach nicht was er vor Nervosität tat weil John ihm so nahe gekommen war. Unschlüssig liess er seine Augen wieder zu den Arzt wandern als auch er sich erhob. Dieser lachte plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und Sherlock betrachtete ihn nur fragend.

“Du hast bitte gesagt.” Erklärte ihm der immer noch Kichernde mit einem neckenden Unterton. Der Größere rollte daraufhin nur entnervt die Augen.

“Merke dir diesen Moment gut. Es wird nicht so schnell wieder vorkommen.” Mit diesem Satz wollte er schon aus dem Bad stampfen. Aber als er seine Kehrseite John zuwendete ergriff dieser die Initiative. Schnell schlang er beide Arme um den verblüfften Lockenkopf und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Rücken.

“Du hast doch gesagt du wärst nicht normal.” Fing der Doktor langsam an zu reden und bei dem Zuhörer verkrampfte sich dabei alles.

“John was..” Weiter sprechen ließ ihn dieser aber nicht.

“Natürlich bist du nicht normal. Wenn du normal wärst dann wärst du wie ich und all die anderen Idioten da draußen. Dann wärst du langweilig. Aber du bist anders. Denkst anders. Handelst anders. Nachahmen kann jeder. Du aber hast deine eigenen Methoden dich dem Leben entgegenzustellen und das macht dich einzigartig. Darauf kannst du stolz sein.” Dann wurde dem Älteren das ganze aber doch zu unangenehm und er ließ den Detektiv einfach wieder los. Dieser stand wie paralysiert an Ort und Stelle und starrte vor sich hin. Er würde John jetzt gerne so vieles sagen.

_Sowas wie ”Du bist nicht langweilig und ein Idiot bist du nur manchmal.” Oder “Es ist nett dass du das sagst.”_

Doch aus seinem Mund fiel keine Silbe. Der Arzt hingegen klopfte dem andern nur leicht auf die Schulter.

“War wohl sowas wie ein Zusammenbruch. Wie dem auch sei. Ich wollte nur dass du das weist. Nur falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest und ja die Umarmung hätte nicht sein müs...” Doch da erwachte der Schwarzhaarig aus seiner Starre und drehte sich blitzschnell zu dem Kleineren um.

“Ich sagte doch das es in Ordnung ist.” Perplex suchte der Exsoldat erst mal seine Krücke um etwas anderes als Sherlock’s Gesicht betrachten zu müssen.

“Ehm..gut. Ok. Ich bin müde und werde mich ein wenig aufs Ohr hauen.” So humpelte der Arzt schleunigst an seinem Kollegen vorbei in sein jetziges Schlafzimmer.

_Ich sollte warten bis ich wieder richtig weg kann bevor ich etwas sage. Ich glaube nämlich nicht das ich die unangenehme Stimmung ertragen könnte wenn er es erfährt und nichts damit anfangen kann._

Der Detektiv war im Badezimmer fast in den gleichen Gedanken gefangen.

_Wenn ihm nicht so gut geht sollte ich vielleicht warten. Was habe ich davon wenn mein Geheimnis ihm eine zusätzliche Last ist? Ich will nicht das er sich noch mehr sorgen muss. Trotzdem möchte ich ihm irgendwann mal all die Dinge sagen die in meinen Kopf umherschwirren. Auch wenn er sie am Ende vielleicht nicht akzeptieren kann._

So kamen beide Mitbewohner gedanklich irgendwann zu dem Punkt an dem sie feststellten das es besser sei alles so zu belassen wie es ist. Zumindest fürs erste.


	16. Chapter 16

Sherlock ging am nächsten Tag wieder ins Yard und erledigte die ihm zugeteilten Fälle. John hielt die Wohnung derweil sauber und trainierte heimlich das Gehen ohne Stock. Denn er stellte sich den Tag als diese Feier von Simon Gross steigen sollte als Ultimatum. An dem Tag wollte er wieder die Treppe hoch und runter gehen können und das ohne menschliche Hilfe. Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade davon zu informieren. Die beiden sollten ihn warnen wenn der Detektiv unvorhergesehen in der Baker Street auftauchen sollte. Der Tagesablauf war einfach geplant. Er stand meistens zwischen sieben und acht Uhr auf. Sein Mitbewohner war seltsamerweise immer schon wach aber es störte ihn nicht weiter, denn er wartete immer auf ihn mit dem Frühstück. Eines Morgens erklärte er Sherlock sogar wie das mit dem braten in der Pfanne funktionierte ohne das die halbe Küche abbrennen musste. Er bekam dafür zwar ein Augenrollen. Aber das Sherlock das Rührei fast alleine verputzte war Lohn genug für ihn. Wenn er ehrlich war kochte er gern für seinen Mitbewohner auch wenn er nicht gerade ein Profi darin war.

Eine Sache war ihm aber dann doch noch aufgefallen. Der Jüngere kam ihm öfter näher als nötig. Es freute ihn zwar aber in diesen Momenten war er immer hin und hergerissen. Denn er wollte nichts sehnlicher tun als die Lücke schließen und ihn berühren. Aber im Endeffekt tat er es aus Angst dann doch nicht. Natürlich war er immer noch der Doktor und das durfte er schon nach ein paar Tagen beweisen. Als Sherlock eines Abends mit einer Schnittwunde am Oberschenkel ankam. Sie war nicht tief aber ihm selber fiel auf das seine Hände nach der Behandlung zu lange auf Sherlock’s Haut ruhten. John wollte was Witziges sagen um die Situation aufzulockern. Als er aber aufsah blieb ihm alles im Halse stecken. Denn der Detektiv sah ihm so durchdringend an das er es für besser hielt stumm zu bleiben. Beschämt nahm er seine Hände weg und sie sprachen nicht mehr darüber. Wie mit allen holprigen Situationen die in der Wohnung passierten. Alles wurde einfach ignoriert.

* * *

 

Der ältere Holmes hatte es derweil nicht so einfach. Das mit dem DI war doch vom schlimmeren Ausmaß als er dachte. Am Anfang fand er den Mann irgendwie interessant und er dachte es wäre nett sich ein wenig die Zeit mit ihm zu vertreiben. Nun aber ist alles gegen seine Erwartungen geschlagen. Gegen ihn, Mycroft Holmes der alles überwacht und kontrolliert. Gerade er hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Doch als er bemerkte dass er verwundbar geworden ist, war es zu spät. Selbst seine schlechten Manieren fehlten ihm nun und dabei ist es gerade mal eine knappe Woche her dass Greg sich eine Auszeit nehmen wollte. Es offensichtlich das der Grauhaarige alles mit seiner Frau und andere Dinge alleine klären wollte. Vielleicht um ihm oder sich selbst etwas zu beweisen. Das konnte Mycroft nicht genau sagen. Ungeduldig schwenkte er den Wein in seinem Glas hin und her. Ihm war bewusst das Lestrade irgendwann wieder kommen würde um seine Ergebnisse stolz zu präsentieren. Wenn er nicht so verdammt stolz und sein Gesicht wahren müsste würde er sofort in das Scotland Yard fahren, in das bekannte Büro eintreten. All diese irritierten Blicke auf ihn würde er ignorieren und den DI dann vor aller Augen...

Da ging wohl seine Fantasie wohl ein wenig mit ihm durch. Bis zum Scotland Yard und bis in das Büro von Lestrade würde er wohl kommen, aber weiter könnte er sein Wunschdenken nie ausführen. Dabei war sein Problem nicht das ihn irgendjemand mit einem anderen Mann sehen würde, sondern er mochte es nicht das andere sie dabei beobachteten. Ein bisschen war er da wie sein jüngerer Bruder. Teilen war wenn es Greg ging nicht mal in die Erwähnung wert. Wenn sie intim wurden gehörten sie nur einander und sonst niemanden.

Seufzend trank er den Wein aus und goss sich noch nach. Es sah nämlich nicht so aus als würde ein gewisser Inspektor heute schon auftauchen. Sherlock wollte er Ratschläge für die Beziehung mit Doktor Watson geben und er lungerte hier schon die zweite Nacht allein herum und betrank sich. Dabei war die Erlösung nur einen Anruf weit entfernt. Leider war er noch nicht soweit. Ihm lag es nicht Gefühle offen zu legen. Deswegen mochte er den Inspektor auch so sehr. Dieser wusste was er zu tun hatte wenn er ihn bloss anblickte. Beim ihm zählte nicht wie viel Macht oder Geld hatte. Das einzige was diesem normalen DI wichtig war ist er selbst. Sein ehrliches und aufrichtiges Selbst. Er würde sich am liebsten übergeben wenn er heute etwas Vernünftiges gegessen hatte. Er hatte seine Termine alle extra so gelegte das er nicht dazu kam etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Oder vielmehr nicht darüber nachzudenken was Lestrade jetzt tat. Das letzte Mal als er zu viel Zeit hatte, beobachtete er den Mann über eine seiner Kameras. Dabei gefiel ihm nicht das er hier der einzige war der leidet. War er vielleicht der einzige der sich mehr versprach als bloss eine einfache Affäre? Für ihn war es nicht einfach gewesen sich auf die Beziehung einzulassen. Das dies auf den anderen auch zutraf war ihm auch klar. Dennoch stellte er sich manchmal schon die Frage ob er zu viel von dem DI verlangte. Was wenn er sich irrte und Greg zwar seine Scheidung einreichen wollte aber trotzdem nicht vor hatte wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Nein, schrie er innerlich. Wenn dies wirklich eintreffen sollte. Dann hatte er den Mann ja ganz falsch eingeschätzt und das war nun völlig unmöglich. Mycroft Holmes konnte sich nicht irren.

* * *

 

Ein wenig beeindruckt von sich selber blickte der Exsoldat nun in den Spiegel. Er hatte Sarah gebeten für ihn einzukaufen zugehen. Denn er brauchte was zum Anziehen für die Feier von Simon Gross. Er hatte gerne gewusst was Sherlock an anderen attraktiv fand. John sah den Detektiv schon oft mit Frauen und Männern flirten, aber nur um an gewisse Dinge wie Informationen heran zu kommen. Nie war es echt oder zumindest wollte er sich einreden dass es nie echt war. Vielleicht hat Sherlock mit der einen oder anderen Person auch schon mal die Nacht verbracht? Schnell schüttelte er sich das wirre Zeug aus dem Kopf. Ja sein Mitbewohner war auch nur ein Mann, aber er erinnerte sich das es Sherlock Holmes ist über denn er hier nachdachte. Der war nicht wie alle anderen. Sollte er je mit jemanden was gehabt haben dann hatte die Person sich als würdig erwiesen. Plötzlich stieg ihm wieder dieser widerliche Albtraum von Sherlock und Elaine in den Kopf. Schnell schüttelte er die Bilder ab denn er brauchte das jetzt nicht.

"Es wird ihm die Sprache verschlagen." Meinte Sarah begeistert als der Blonde ins Wohnzimmer trat.

"Das glaube ich kaum." Er zupfte etwas nervös an seinem Hemd.

"Ich hoffe nur das ist so in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht was man sonst bei sowas trägt." Die Frau lächelte nur nickend. Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein poltern vor der Tür und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden da war jemand am äußeren Türknauf. Panisch hielten die zwei Personen die Luft an und starrten gebannt auf die Tür.

"Mrs. Hudson erschrecken Sie uns doch nicht so." Meinte John halb scherzhaft halb ernst als seine Vermieterin eintrat.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich war aber ein wenig neugierig als Miss Saywer hier mit einem Anzug herein kam. Ich möchte so gern Sherlock’s Gesicht sehen wenn er Sie so sieht. Er wird sprachlos sein."

"Siehst du John." Seine Chefin schenkte ihm dazu noch einen Ich-hab-es-dir-ja-gesagt-Blick. Ein bisschen errötend winkte er ab und wendete sich wieder in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

"Ich werde mich mal wieder umziehen bevor Sherlock wirklich noch hier auftaucht." Gesagt getan und nach einer Viertelstunde kam der Doktor wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er bedankte sich bei Sarah für ihre Mühe beim Einkaufen und sie verabschiedete sich. Dann sah er zu der älteren Dame die noch auf dem Sofa sass und ihn gerührt ansah.

"Mrs. Hudson alles in Ordnung?" Erkundigte er sich besorgt weil seine Vermieterin so aussah als würde sie gleich weinen.

"Es ist nur so schön. Ihr habt morgen euer erstes Date. Ich hoffe es kommt nicht wieder irgendetwas dazwischen." Der Arzt rollte nur kurz mit den Augen konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

“Was hat er eigentlich gesagt als Sie ihn gefragt haben? Oder haben Sie einfach behauptet das es unhöflich wäre nicht hinzugehen.” Sie zwinkerte ihm dabei zu. Doch ihn dem Moment wurde John erst mal bewusst das er das Genie überhaupt nicht gefragt hatte. Geschweige denn das er das Thema nochmal erwähnte.

“Das habe ich die ganze Zeit vergessen.” Jammerte er ein wenig. Beruhigend klopfte die ältere Frau ihn auf den Rücken.

“Das wird schon. Sie haben ja noch Zeit.” Erklärte sie aufmunternd. Was der Exsoldat nicht wissen konnte war das seine Vermieterin ausversehen ein Telefongespräch von Sherlock mitbekam. Dieser hatte sich vor der Haustür mit Molly Hooper unterhalten. Erst befürchtete sie dass der Detektiv ein Verhältnis mit der Pathologin anfangen wollte weil sie über sowas wie den richtigen Körperkontakt sprachen. Doch als sie am Abend zu Tee bei ihren Mietern eingeladen war wusste sie dass sich der Schwarzhaarige Hilfe holte um John zu umgarnen. Sie fand das ein wenig eigenartig aber auch süß. Bei dem Telefonat hatte sie auch mitbekommen das Sherlock sich auch für diese Feier bereit machte. Der Detektiv nannte es am Handy zwar eine Pflichtveranstaltung aber Mrs. Hudson kannte den Lockenkopf und konnte gut zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Als sie John noch einen netten Abend wünschte und nach unten in ihre Wohnung schritt fragte sie sich nebenbei ob es zu viel verlangt wäre ein Foto von den Jungs zu machen bevor sie Morgen los marschieren wollten. Am unteren Treppenende begegnete sie auch schon ihrem zweiten Mieter.

“Sherlock so früh schon zurück?”

“Es scheint so als würden die Verbrecher lieber Weihnachten feiern als was anzustellen.” Meinte Sherlock etwas schmollend.

“Ach ärger dich nicht. Es kommen ja noch andere schöne Dinge auf dich zu.” Sie grinste nur verschmitzt und schritt an dem größeren Mann vorbei zu ihrer Tür.

“Ein schönen Abend noch.” Damit ließ sie das Genie verwirrt im Flur stehen. Sherlock entschied sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und lief nach oben.

“Guten Abend Sherlock. Was machst du schon hier?” Der Gefragte rollte nur mit den Augen. Mussten ihm alle dieselbe Frage stellen. Er wusste es doch auch nicht.

“Nicht viel los hm.” Sprach der Doktor dann einfach weiter weil das jetzt nicht so in der Luft hängen lassen wollte. Sherlock hingegen rümpfte nur die Nase. Er vernahm Parfüm und nicht gerade eins was Mrs. Hudson auftragen würde. Ausserdem roch die Spürnase noch dass es kein billiges war. Jemand war hier her gekommen um John während seiner Abwesenheit abzulenken.

“Du hattest heute wohl Besuch.” Leicht gereizt sagte er das mehr in die leere Küche in die er gerade marschierte. Der Detektiv dachte das es mit den Damenbesuchen endlich vorbei war. Er fragte sich wirklich ob sein Mitbewohner das aus seinem Munde hören wollte damit dies geschah. Watson der auf dem Sofa lungerte, sah seinen Kollegen nur irritiert hinter her. Es dauerte nicht lange da stand Holmes wieder in seinem Schlafsachen und einer Robe vor ihm. John kam sich vor als hätte er etwas Schlimmes verbrochen so finster blickte der Größere auf ihn herab.

“Was ist?” Lies er dann doch verlauten weil Sherlock ihn einfach weiter anstarrte ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben.

“Könntest du dich dabei hinsetzen? Wenn du so neben mir stehst dann machst du mich nervös.” Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Nach zwei Schritten bemerkte er dass es nicht mehr weiter ging. Als er wieder zu seinem Kompagnon sah wusste er auch warum. Dieser hatte einfach nach dem Stoff seiner Robe gegriffen um ihn aufzuhalten.

“Komm her und erzähl dem Onkel Doktor was los ist.” Meinte der Blonde scherzhaft und zog den Jüngeren am Stoff zurück.

“Ich bin kein Kind!” Erklärte der Stehende lautstark.

“Dafür führst du dich aber dauern wie eins auf.” Schoss der Exsoldat genauso zurück.

“Ja Sarah war da. Na und? Muss ich hier in Einsamkeit dahin vegetieren?” Der Ältere stand verärgert auf. Er verstand einfach nicht warum Sherlock so gereizt reagierte. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Der Detektiv war immer nur schlecht gelaunt wenn er ausging oder Damenbesuch empfing.

“Sherlock du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?” John hatte jetzt erwartet das er Antworten bekam wie ‘Lächerlich!’ oder ‘Rede nicht so ein Blödsinn!’ Aber zu seiner Verwunderung kam nichts dergleichen. Der Größere drehte nur sein Gesicht vom ihm weg und flüsterte etwas.

“Und wenn es so wäre?” Damit hatte der Blonde wirklich nicht gerechnet. Trotzdem wollte er es nicht einfach so in der Luft hängen lassen wenn sein Mitbewohner so einen Schritt wagte. Egal wie es mit der Eifersucht gemeint war.

“Dafür gibt es keinen Grund und nun lass uns was essen.” Als wäre das ganze eben nicht passiert drehte sich das Genie auch zur Küche.

“John ich sagte doch dass du mit dem Essen nicht immer warten musst.”

“Ja natürlich. Nur damit du mal wieder nichts isst wenn du eintrudelst. Nichts da!” Erklärte der Ältere während er mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank steckte. Sherlock konnte nicht anders als Lächeln. Es war ja ok solange der Doktor es nicht mitbekam. Gleichzeitig wollte er die letzten ruhigen Stunden mit seinen Freund genießen. Denn in all seinen Vorhaben hatte er eins nicht berechnet. Moriarty. Der Mann hatte ihm klar gemacht das sie sich noch mal treffen sollten und heute ließ er ihm das Datum, Ort und Zeit zukommen. Der Lockenkopf wünschte sich zum ersten Mal er wäre nicht der Consulting Detektiv. Dann müsste sich jemand anderes mit Jim Moriarty rumschlagen. Aber anderweitig hätte er auch John Watson nicht kennen gelernt. Wenn er ihm so die frische Schussverletzung erspart hätte. Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen. Auf einmal verspürte er Wärme an seinen Oberarmen. Es sah dass John seine Hände dort platzierte und ihn seltsam musterte.

“Über was zerbrichst du dir denn schon wieder den Kopf? Komm setz dich.” Forderte ihn der Arzt freundlich auf. Deswegen muss morgen alles glatt laufen, dachte Sherlock entschlossen aber auch ein wenig betrübt Er wollte nicht das seinem Kameraden nochmal sowas durchmachen musste. Seiner Meinung nach war John nur sicher wenn er von ihm wegkam. Eher ungewollt dachte er dabei auch an die Worte von Harriet Watson und auch daran das sie vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht damit hatte. Er wollte sich aber nicht die restliche Zeit, die ihm noch mit John blieb verderben lassen. So setzte er sich endlich an den Tisch und fing gemütlich an zu essen.

* * *

 

Lestrade fuhr derweil zu einem gewissen Anwesen. Die ganze Zeit musste er sich von dem älteren Holmes fernhalten. Es war nur etwas mehr als zwei Wochen. Für ihn war es viel zu lang. Aber jeder neu angebrochene Tag war ihm mehr ein Segen als der vorige. Denn er wusste das schmerzvolle Warten hatte bald ein Ende. Heute war es endlich soweit. Die Scheidung war mehr als gültig. Alle Nebensächlichkeiten die diese noch mit sich zog konnten ihm sonst wo vorbei gehen. Greg wusste nur noch eins. Er wollte bei Mycroft sein. Selbst wenn er nur noch vor der Tür schlafen durfte. Seltsamerweise musste er nicht mal klingeln als er vorm Holmes Tor stand. Denn diese gingen auf als er das Haus sah.

_Werde ich etwa erwartet? Wie kann das sein? Ich war sicher dass er nichts davon mitbekommen würde. Ich habe schließlich auch meine Beziehungen. Aber wie es aussieht ist die Überraschung im Eimer._

Ein bisschen geknickt stieg der DI mit der Mappe die seine Papiere enthielt aus. Er holte noch mal Luft und stiefelte zur Haustür. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen öffnete der Hausherr selbst die Tür. Dem Inspektor verschlug es fast die Sprache. Er sah mehr als nicht gut aus.

_Ist er krank? Was macht er dann hier?_

“Du siehst echt nicht gesund aus.” Besorgt sah er den Mann vor sich an.

“Möchtest du dich darüber hier draußen unterhalten oder möchtest du rein kommen?” Erkundigte Mycroft kühl wie immer. Stutzig trat Greg also ein. Der älter Holmes schloss die Tür und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gast.

“Wird die Angelegenheit lange dauern?” Lestrade hielt es nicht aus das er mit ihm sprach als wäre er ein Fremder.

“Ich bin hier weil..” Doch weiter kam der Grauhaarige gar nicht.

“Weil du mir die unterschriebenen Scheidungspapiere zeigen willst. Sieh mich nicht so an! Denkst du es ist mir nicht aufgefallen? Was dachtest du dir dabei?” Konfus zog der DI die Brauen kurz nach oben bevor er sauer wurde.

“Was ich mir dabei dachte?!” Wütend schlug er dem anderen Mann die Mappe entgegen.

“Ich dachte es würde alles einfacher machen.”

“Einfacher? Mein Partner verlässt mich und trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen weil er denkt ich komme mit den Konsequenzen nicht klar.” Mycroft war fast außer sich. Er hätte nie gedacht das Lestrade so handeln würde. Der Inspektor hingegen war kurz baff.

“Wäre es dir denn egal gewesen wenn aller Welt das mit uns herausgefunden hätte?!”

“Ich hätte die Situation anders geregelt.” Der Grauhaarige schluckte schwer. Er hatte den Mann den er mochte verletzt und jetzt stellte sich auch noch heraus das er das völlig ohne Grund getan hatte. Dabei dachte er würde richtig handeln. Wie er sich plötzlich schämte. Denn Blick senkend schritt er langsam wieder Richtung Tür.

“Ich sollte gehen. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich dich gestört habe.” Kam es noch kleinlaut aus ihm heraus.

“Komm endlich ins Wohnzimmer. Es ist kalt in der Halle.” Forderte der älter Holmes auf als hätte er die Entschuldigung nicht gehört und schritt ins besagte Zimmer. Hoffnungsvoll folgte ihm sein Gast und zog dabei seinen Mantel aus. Am wärmenden Kamin angekommen bemerkte er einen gedeckten Tisch für zwei.

“Du hast auf mich gewartet?” Fragend aber gleichzeitig zuversichtlich sah er rüber.

“Ich habe jeden Abend gewartet.” Gab sein Gastgeber ohne zu blinzeln zu. Lestrade konnte nicht anders als von Schuldgefühlen und Sehnsucht getrieben zu werden auf Mycroft zu zugehen.

“Du hast mir auch gefehlt.” Gab der DI fröhlich von sich bevor er seinen Partner küsste. Der andere unterbrach das zwar nur ungern aber er hatte noch was zu sagen. Also schob er Greg ein wenig von sich weg.

“In Zukunft besprichst du solche Angelegenheiten mit mir. In einer Partnerschaft sollten beide Seiten zufrieden gestellt werden.” Der Grauhaarige sah ihn kurz mit großen Augen an bevor er denn anderen Mann zufrieden in seine Arme schloss und etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte.

“Wie wäre es wenn wir das Essen verschieben und sofort mit dem zufrieden stellen anfangen?” Mycroft konnte nur noch nickend zu zustimmen bevor er wieder in Beschlag genommen wurde.

* * *

 

Am nächsten Abend war der Exsoldat ein nervliches Wrack. Denn er wusste nicht ob das Genie überhaupt bei der Veranstaltung auftauchen würde. Als er heute Morgen aufgestanden ist wahr sein Kollege nicht anwesend. Er dachte das er Sherlock in der Zeit in der er nur herum saß etwas besser kennen gelernt hatte. Doch langsam beschlich ihm das Gefühl das er da falsch lag. Jetzt war es schon fast neunzehn Uhr und John nahm noch mal sein Telefon in die Hand. Das einzige was Sherlock ihm heute hinterließ war eine Sms.

“Wir treffen uns dort.” Lass er das getippte noch mal leise vor. Ihm war nicht wirklich danach dort alleine aufzutauchen. Oft hatte er versucht den anderen anzurufen aber natürlich ohne Erfolg.

“Idiot!” Fluchte er dann weiter vor sich hin. Er seufzte denn es half ja alles nichts. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Fertig angezogen war er schon seit einer halben Stunde. Er hatte gewartet in der Hoffnung dass der Jüngere doch noch auftauchen würde. Doch da dies nicht der Fall war musste er alleine losgehen. Mrs. Hudson sah dem Doktor heimlich hinter her. Sie hatte sich den Anfang des Abends auch anders vorgestellt, aber wenn der Detektiv erst mal los legt konnte ihn niemand stoppen. Sie dachte dass sich Sherlock wenigstens an Weihnachten etwas zurück halten würde. Aber so wie sie den Lockenkopf heute Morgen hat raus stürmen sehen war dem nicht so. Die Vermieterin schloss wieder ihre Tür leise.

Auch wenn der Detektiv verliebt war, seinen Charakter würde das trotzdem nicht so schnell ändern. Der Exsoldat war derweil schon im Taxi zu seinem Zielort unterwegs. Alles was in der letzten Zeit passierte kam ihn so irreal vor. Sherlock war nicht nur netter. Auf seine Weise versteht sich. Das ganze annähern muss doch einen Grund haben. Auch er fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig weil er immer noch in Sherlock’s Bett schlief. Denn eigentlich bräuchte er das ja nicht mehr. Es ist zwar selbstsüchtig von ihm aber er mochte das Gefühl, das man hat wenn man erwacht und da ist jemand neben einen.

_Na ja meistens jedenfalls. Ob Sherlock dasselbe fühlt? Oder war ich ihm nur eine Last? Selbst jetzt nach den ganzen peinlichen Situationen die vorgefallen waren kann ich nicht sagen woran ich bin. "Was sind die Anzeichen für Liebe?" Wenn ich daran zurück denke habe ich Sherlock vorher noch nie nervös gesehen._

Doch er hatte keine Zeit die Gedanken zu vertiefen denn er sah schon das große Haus von Simon Gross. Der Arzt fragte sich warum man eigentlich immer so eine Behausung brauchte wenn die beiden Geschwister doch alleine unter dem Dach waren. Er machte sich auch Gedanken darum ob es Simon wieder etwas Fuß gefasst hatte. Seit der Beerdigung war er nicht wirklich mehr der Mann den er traf. Elaine meinte das dieses Ereignis ihm endlich klar machte das Vincent Medley nie wieder kommen würde. Das Auto hielt und er stieg langsam aus. Auch wenn es Dezember und sehr kalt war lag noch kein Schnee in London. Er war froh denn er konnte auch gut ohne leben.

“John hier!” Rief eine bekannte Frauenstimme und er drehte sich sofort nach ihr um. Miss Gross lief freudig auf ihn zu.

“Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht. Wo ist Mister Holmes?” Verwundert blickte sie hinter John ins Taxi.

“Das heißt also er ist nicht hier.” Stellte der Blonde ein wenig verärgert fest. Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

“Lass uns rein gehen. Er wird schon noch auftauchen.” Meinte Elaine und zog ihren Mantel ein wenig zu weil der Wind sich aufmachte.

“Du hast recht. Es wird frisch. Ab in die warme Stube.” Wobei John fand das er da total untertrieben hatte als er den Saal sah. So viele Leute waren hier und er kam sich so fehl am Platz vor.

“Ich sage meinem Bruder Bescheid das du da bist.” Erklärte Elaine während sie auf einen Tisch zeigte und dann in der Menge verschwand. Der Zurückgelassen seufzte nur und tat wie ihm aufgetragen. Er hoffte nur er wirkte nicht allzu verloren an diesem Ort. All die Menschen um ihn herum schienen Spaß zu haben. Die Musik war zwar nicht so seins. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag das er in letzter Zeit weniger Radio sondern mehr Geigen klängen lauschte. John wünschte sich er würde auch einen Sinn haben hier zu verweilen. Doch im Endeffekt folgte er der Einladung nur weil er sich nach der ganzen Sache irgendwie dazu verpflichtet gefühlt hatte.

_Frei nach dem Motto. Sherlock hatte zwar mit dir einen Onenightstand aber mehr bekommst du nicht. Aber zur Party komm ich gern. Ich bin so ein Idiot. Er hatte klar gemacht das eine einmalige Sache war. Trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Ist sie der Typ Frau für ihn? Bloß gut das die Sache mit Molly Hooper nur meine Einbildung war. Sie würde doch nicht zu ihm passen. Jetzt wo ich mich hier so umsehe denke ich das ich auch nicht zu ihm passe. Hier sind so viele gutaussehende Leute die zu Sherlock passen würden. Egal ob Frau oder Mann. Wann dachte ich eigentlich in seiner Liga zu spielen?_

“Du siehst gut aus.” Hörte er plötzlich neben sich jemanden sagen. Verwundert sah er in die Richtung und entdeckte den seit heute Morgen Verschwundenen. Das Genie sah natürlich aus wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt.

“Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken um die anderen zu machen. Die sehen nur heute annehmbar aus.”

“Sherlock? Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?” Platzte es überrascht aus ihm heraus. Das Kompliment was ihm gemacht wurde erreichten seine Ohren trotzdem. Ein wenig verlegen wollte er schon etwas dergleichen zurück geben. Doch es trat jemand an ihren Tisch und somit hatte er keine Chance dazu. Was auch sein Glück war denn er wusste so wieso nicht was er wirklich von sich geben sollte.

“Mister Holmes und Dr. Watson. Schön Sie hier zu sehen.” Meldete sich der Besitzer dieses Hauses freundlich zu Wort.

“Wie gefällt es euch?” Erkundigte sich Simon weiter ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

“Sie sind doch gerade erst angekommen. Wurde euch noch nichts zu trinken angeboten?”

“Eigentlich..” Wollte John schon einwenden, aber da kam schon eine Kellnerin.

“Wir nehmen beide einen Rotwein.” Jetzt konnte er den Lockenkopf nur empört anstarren. Denn eigentlich wollte der Arzt kein Alkohol mehr zu sich nehmen.

“Gute Entscheidung Mister Holmes. Macht es euch nur bequem hier. Dr. Watson was macht die Verletzung? Jedenfalls sehen Sie jetzt besser aus. Die Zimmer im Krankenhaus machen ja auch immer so blass.”

“Na ja es geht schon. Heute habe ich mich zum ersten mal wieder auf die Straße getraut.”

“Sie hätten aber nicht extra kommen müssen. Warum haben Sie nicht Bescheid gesagt? Ich hätte Sie auch gern mal besucht? Mich würde es echt interessieren wie Sie so leben.”

“Simon lass uns mal tanzen.” Forderte Elaine plötzlich ihren Bruder auf. Sie sah nämlich in welche Richtung Simon das Gespräch lenken wollte.

“Such dir bitte jemand anderen. Ich wollte mich noch unterhalten.”

“Ich tanze mit ihnen.” Sprang Sherlock ein und stand auf.

“Sind Sie sicher?” Verblüfft sah sie den Detektiv an. Denn es gab ja für ihn keinen Grund dies anzubieten.

“Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt.” Das Genie packte die Frau bei der Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

“Sie sind mit ihm kein Stück weiter gekommen. Stimmt’s?” Der Dunkelhaarige verengte nur die Augen als er das hörte.

“Und das geht Sie was an weil?”

“In ihrem Job sollten Sie doch das bezirzen von Leuten beherrschen und doch betrachten Sie ihn immer noch von der Ferne.” Gab sie ein wenig bissig zurück. Der Blick des Größeren wurde wieder kälter.

“Es gibt Dinge die können Sie nicht verstehen.”

“Wie ein perfektes Paar.” Sagte John aus heiterem Himmel der immer noch am Tisch saß. Simon setze sein Glas ab und folgte des Doktor’s Blick um zu sehen was er meinte. Er konnte nur Lächeln denn er wusste natürlich wie seine Schwester drauf war. Für den anderen muss es aussehen als ob ein verliebtes Paar tanzte. Simon hatte aber Angst um Sherlock Holmes denn Elaine sah aus als würde sie ihn mit Absicht auf die Füße treten.

“John warum denken Sie so etwas? Ich bin mir sicher das Mister Holmes vielleicht lieber mit ihnen getanzt hätte.”

“Sehr witzig. Ich kann nicht tanzen. Also nicht wegen der Verletzung oder so. Ich bin nicht so ein...Moment mal! Nein ich glaube nicht dass er mit mir tanzen würde. Ich meine wir sind beide..” Brabbelte der Blonde nervös und wurde dabei immer leiser.

“Männer. Na und? Ich habe auch oft mit...” Simon wollte ihm reinreden. Doch als ihm etwas einfiel verstummte er abrupt. John brauchte nicht lange um zu begreifen um was es hier ging.

“Es tut mir Leid. Ich...” Wollte er sich schnell entschuldigen. Doch er sah ein das solche Worte nicht wirklich halfen.

“Sie trifft keine Schuld. Ich glaube ich gehe ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.”

“Ok.” Das war das einzige was der Exsoldat noch äußern konnte bevor Mister Gross verschwand. Ein wenig betroffen sah er in sein Weinglas. Er nippte ein wenig dran bevor er wieder jemanden der an den Tisch kommen sah.

“Man sollte keine Veranstaltung planen wenn einem nicht wohl dabei ist.” Merkte Sherlock an während er sich wieder setzte.

“Ich habe ihn wieder an Vincent Medley’s Tod erinnert.”

“Sehr feinfühlig. Aber es ist nun mal so. Er wird irgendwann damit leben müssen.”

“Sherlock das ist nicht so einfach. Wenn..” Doch denn Jüngeren interessierte das nicht wirklich.

“John kannst du eigentlich tanzen. Ich meine ich weiß das du es nicht kannst. Aber ob du weist wie es im groben abläuft?” So wurde einfach das Thema gewechselt ungeachtet dem was der Arzt sagen wollte.

“Woher kommt das auf einmal?” Brachte dieser ein wenig platt hervor.

“Musst du eigentlich immer Gegenfragen stellen? Antworte mir doch einfach auf meine Frage.” Beschwerte sich Sherlock sofort weil es ihm schon wieder so schwierig gemacht wurde.

“Wie es ungefähr geht weiß ich ja. Aber ich würde jeden eher auf die Füße treten als alles andere.”

“Das würde mir nichts ausmachen. Hast du eigentlich alle Geschenke verpackt.”

“Eh..ja. Ich hoffe wir haben für jeden das richtige heraus gesucht?” Dann wurde schon wieder das Thema gewechselt. Der Doktor wusste nicht was heute Abend in seinen Freund gefahren war.

“Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum wir Mrs. Hudson ein neues Teeservice kaufen mussten?”

“Muss ich das wirklich erklären? Die eine Tasse ist mir runtergefallen. Aber du musstest ja in der Kanne was aufbrühen was nichts mit Tee zu tun hatte.”

“Man hätte sie doch ausspülen können.”

“Allein der Gedanke das die Frau diese missbrauchte Teekanne unwissend weiter benutzt hätte. Nein das neue Teeservice musste sein.” Der Lockenkopf rollte nur mit den Augen.

“Und außerdem..” Jetzt sah der Arzt seinen Freund an den Abend zu ersten Mal richtig an. Das wiederum ließ ihn mitten im Satz stoppen.

“John?” Der Blick des anderen machte Sherlock leicht nervös. Er dachte daran das seine Idee von heute Vormittag vielleicht doch nicht so gut war. Schließlich hatte Watson ja gesagt das es nicht klug war sich die Haare im Winter schneiden zu lassen. Sie waren ihm aber langsam lästig und er hatte sie sich nur etwas stutzen lassen. Schlagartig fiel ihm ein dass der Ältere seine Haare vielleicht so mochte wie sie waren. Den Blonden wunderte es nur das ihm das Vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das er nicht genug Courage hatte Sherlock ins Gesicht zu schauen.

“So schlimm?” Wollte der Jüngere endlich was aus seinen Kollegen heraus bekommen. Er fragte sich insgeheim ob er sich gerade alle Streicheleinheiten verspielt hatte bis die Locken wieder so lang wie vorher waren. Aber eigentlich war es ja nun auch egal. Denn sein Mitbewohner war ja nur noch heute Abend bei ihm.

“Nein. Das ist es nicht.” Der Ältere schüttelte dazu nur den Kopf um diesen klarer zu bekommen. Der Detektiv sah mit den kürzeren Locken noch attraktiver aus als vorher. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Watson sah das er sich nur etwas die Spitzen hat schneiden lassen, trotzdem konnte er aus irgend einen Grund nicht aufhören hinzusehen. Die Frisur ließ Sherlock ein wenig jünger und vor allem menschlicher wirken. Wenn er jetzt noch öfter lächelt. Müsste ich mich fragen wo mein Sherlock hin ist, dachte der Doktor amüsiert. Dann bemerkte er das ihn sein Kamerad schon grimmig ansah weil er ihm immer noch eine richtige Antwort schuldete.

“Es ist nur ungewohnt. Du solltest vielleicht eine Mütze tragen. Damit du dir in Zukunft nichts einfängst.”

“Wozu habe ich denn einen Doktor?” Dieser hoffte dabei nicht rot zu werden und sah wieder in ein andere Richtung.

“Trotzdem solltest du nicht so leichtsinnig sein. Ich glaube kaum das dir ein Killer ein Taschentuch reicht wenn dir die Nase läuft.” Er wusste das er blödsinniges Zeug redet doch er konnte nicht anders. So oder so machte ihn der Jüngere sichtlich nervenschwach.

“Ein Mysophobieker vielleicht?” Antwortete sein Gegenüber nun nachdenklich.

“Vielleicht. Aber wie wird so einer zum Killer?” Als sein Freund kein Ton dazu sagte wandte sich Watson wieder zu ihm um. Der Lockenkopf sah ihn einfach nur an als wäre er ganz woanders.

“Sherlock?” Besorgt wollte er weiter auf ihn eingehen. Doch als er Elaine’s Stimme vernahm drehte er sich wieder zu ihr.

“Schnell ihr müsst mir helfen!” Bittet sie verzweifelt. Die Musik verstummte und die Menschen stürmten plötzlich auf die Terrasse.

“Simon will sich das Leben nehmen!” Erklärte sie nun entsetzt und beide Männer standen alarmiert auf um ihr zu folgen.

“Er ist oben auf dem Dach und den einzigen Weg dorthin hat er zugesperrt.” Dem Detektiv fiel sofort was ein. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Diese war ungefähr zwei oder drei Stockwerke vom Dachentfernt. Doch das Haus war einem alten Steingemäuer nachempfunden. So könnte er vielleicht an der Fassade hochklettern. Da die Wand nicht sehr glatt war.

“Sherlock was hast du vor?” Hörte er noch von irgendwo aus der Menge bevor er anfing den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Er hätte es selber nicht gedacht aber es funktioniert.

“Bist du bescheuert! Komm gefälligst wieder runter.” Konnte er Watson jetzt deutlicher vernehmen.

“Sherlock?” Brüllte er erneut. Doch vergebens der Detektiv drehte sich nicht um noch antworte er.

“Schnell holt das Trampolin!” Damit waren wohl die Leute gemeint die für die Geschwister Gross arbeiten.

“Und du John kommst mit zum Aufstieg:” Der Doktor erkundigte sich gar nicht erst warum sie ein Trampolin besass sondern lief geschwind so schnell er mit Krücke konnte zu der abgeschlossenen Tür.

_Er ist doch in einer schlechteren Verfassung als ich dachte. Natürlich sein Partner wurde ermordet trotzdem war ich der Ansicht das er damit klar kommen würde. Der Mann wirkte so normal am Tisch. Aber wie lange kenne ich ihn schon. Es konnte schließlich alles gespielt sein. Aber wenigstens hatte er gewusst was Vincent Medley für ihn empfand._

Sherlock war derweil schon am fast am Fenster unter unterm Dach angekommen. Er hätte nicht gedacht das Klettern so schwierig war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran das er aus der Übung gekommen ist. Wenn er sich jetzt noch etwas strecken könnte wäre er am Fenstersims. Doch sein rechtes Bein hatte in dem Moment keinen richtigen halt und er rutschte weg. Zu seinem Glück konnte er den Sims gerade noch so erreichen sonst wäre es abwärts gegangen und auf den Krach mit seinem Mitbewohner konnte er gerne verzichten. Flink versuchte er mit der anderen Hand auch noch Halt am Fenster zu finden um sich hochzuziehen. Denn die Fensterbretter waren praktischerweise sehr breit. Man konnte also gut darauf stehen. So von hier aus war das Dach nur noch drei Meter entfernt. Da klopfte jemand urplötzlich an die Scheibe und eine Hand wies ihm auf die linke Seite des Fensters zugehen. Dies erledigt öffnete sich das Fenster auch schon.

“Hier nehmen sie die Leiter. Sie müsste lang genug sein.” Elaine und ein paar Angestellte reichten im eine Leiter mit Haken. Diese musste er nur noch oben einhängen und er konnte hochklettern. Das erwies sich aber doch als ein wenig schwierig. Denn die Haken wollten nicht halten und die Leiter rutschte immer wieder weg. Dazu war das Ding nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht. Es war also nur verständlich das Sherlock langsam die Arme weh taten. Da endlich blieb die Leiter hängen. Er hoffte nur dass dieses Teil ihn auch aushalten würde. Doch für solche Überlegungen war keine Zeit. Also schwang er sich drauf und stieg hinauf. Es war zwar ein wenig wackelig aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Oben angekommen sah er erst mal niemanden. Was auch daran liegen könnte das es ja schon Nacht war und hier oben anscheinend kein Licht vorhanden war. Doch dann erkannte er denn hellgrauen Anzug von Simon Gross auf der anderen Seite. Geschwind lief er hin um die Lage zu checken.

“Was soll das werden hm?” Erkundigte er sich gelassen und putze sich dabei ein wenig Staub vom Mantel ab.

“Wir hatten noch nicht oft das Vergnügen.” Stellte Simon nur fest und sah in den dunklen Himmel.

“Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Also?” Meinte darauf Sherlock nur unsensibel. Er hatte keine Lust darauf dem Mann beim Jammern zu zuhören.

“Sie müssen das nicht versuchen zu verstehen.”

“Wir spulen mal vor in Ordnung? Denn die ganze Sache mit mein Freund ist nicht mehr hier und so weiter habe ich schon oft genug mitbekommen.”

“In ihren Job muss man abgebrüht sein.”

“Machen sie einfach die Tür auf und erzählen sie das ihrer Schwester.”

“Warum lassen sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe.”

“Weil es mir den Abend verderben würde. Wenn sie das hier als Highlight des Abends anbieten wollten da waren andere schon spektakulärer. Sagen sie wie lange können z.B in einen mit Wasser befüllten Glaskasten die Luft anhalten?”

“Sie sind wirklich skurril. Sind sie immer so?”

“Ja die meiste Zeit ist er so.” Sagte John verärgert als er mit Elaine und ein paar anderen Leuten auf das Dach kam. Der Doktor ließ auch keine weitere Zeit verstreichen und boxte den Lockenkopf in den Arm.

“Verdammt John! Für was war das denn?” Regte sich der Geschlagene auf und rieb sich den Arm.

“Das war nur eine Kostprobe.” Der Blonde zeigte mit dem Finger nach unten.

“Wenn du da runtergeflogen wärst hätte es noch mehr wehgetan. Das du immer so idiotische Ideen haben musst.”

“Hey ich habe ihn doch vom Springen abgehalten oder?”

“Springen?” Irritiert sah Simon in die Runde.

“Ja wie konntest du uns allen so einen Schrecken einjagen?” Fragte Elaine ihren Bruder gereizt.

“Was? Elaine ich hatte nicht vor zu springen.”

“Warum bin ich dann bitteschön an ihrer Hauswand hochgeklettert?” Der Detektiv fasste das Ganze nicht.

“Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Jetzt aber mal ehrlich. Nur weil ich mit einer Flasche Wein hier hoch gehe und die Tür abschließe heißt das noch lange nicht das ich springen will.” Seiner Schwester war das natürlich sehr peinlich. Denn sie hatte umsonst so viel Wind gemacht.

“Lasst uns den Rest drinnen klären es ist ganz schön kalt hier oben.” Schlug der Blonde nur seufzend vor und humpelte voran. Sherlock hielt sich immer noch den Arm und dachte das der morgen wohl blau sein würde. Er fand das Watson wieder mal übertrieben hatte. Schließlich ist doch alles gut ausgegangen. An der Treppe angelangt schwankte der Blonde ein wenig.

“John alles in Ordnung?” Elaine wollte den Mann mit der Krücke auch gleich stützen doch ein großer Dunkelhaariger blockte ihren Weg. Einerseits war Sherlock schneller weil er wusste dass es so kommen würde und andererseits sah er es nicht ein dass die Frau seinen Freund vor seinen Augen begrapschte.

“Es geht schon.” Kam es eher leise von dem Arzt denn er versuchte sich gleichzeitig auf seine Schritte zu konzentrieren um nicht die Treppe herunter zu fallen.

“Wir sollten gehen.” Verkündete Sherlock nur und hielt seine Freund an den Schultern fest um ihm Halt zu geben.

“Aber..” Viel protestieren konnte John aber auch nicht.

“Mister Holmes hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Du bist kreidebleich. Vielleicht war es heute doch zu viel.” Sagte Miss Gross und sah ihn besorgt an.

“Ich habe ihnen schon einen Wagen gerufen. Sie können sich also sofort aufmachen.”

“Danke und noch schönen Abend. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich noch bessere Partygags überlegen.”

“Sherlock!” Wurde er nur von seinem Mitbewohner ermahnt.

“Ist schon ok Dr. Watson. Machen Sie sich jetzt los.” Forderte der Hausherr sie auf und der humpelnde konnte nur leicht lächelnd nicken. Wie erwartet stand schon ein Auto vor der Tür und der Detektiv half dem Älteren so gut er konnte hinein. Als sie beide drinnen saßen und das Gefährt davon fuhr konnten die Gross Geschwister nur hinter sehen.

“Meinst ihm geht es gut?” Elaine war sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie hätte vielleicht einen Krankenwagen rufen sollen. Im Taxi war es dagegen sehr still bis jetzt. Denn Sherlock hielt es für das beste nichts weiter zu sagen. Er war einfach mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Doch sein Sitznachbar hatte andere Sachen im Kopf. Wie kam es nur das der Doktor sich so ausgelaugt fühlte. So sehr angestrengt hatte er sich doch gar nicht und er hatte nur zwei Gläser Wein getrunken. Langsam drehte er sich von dem Fenster weg zu seinen Kollegen.

“Sherlock irgendwie fühle ich mich wirklich nicht so gut. Sind wir bald da?” John würde sich ja selbst ein Bild machen doch seine Sicht wurde auf einmal immer schlechter. Abrupt fiel er gegen die Schulter des Detektiv’s weil der Fahrer eine Kurve zu scharf nahm. Er wollte sich schon wieder aufrichten doch irgendwie war er zu schwach.

“Sherlock ich..” Der Arzt wollte alarmierend klingen doch auch das funktionierte nicht. Vorsichtig wurde er von jemand gehalten wofür er in dem Moment sehr dankbar war. Denn er fühlte sich kraftlos und schläfrig. Weil der Blondschopf sich aber sehr geborgen fühlte schloss er einfach die Augen. Egal was war, sein Freund würde schon dafür sorgen dass es ihm gut ging.

“Es ...tut mir leid John..” Flüsterte Sherlock ihm zu. Er wollte fragen was ihm Leid täte und das es egal was es ist er ihm verzeihen würde. Denn die Stimme klang so betrübt das er alles tun würde um das zu ändern. Doch alles entfernte sich so schnell. John wollte das nicht doch irgendetwas nahm ihm alle Kraft. Zu schwer fand er es sich noch an irgendeinen Gedanken zu klammern und so ließ er los.

* * *

 

“Bist du dir sicher dass du das immer noch willst?” Der ältere Holmes sah seinen Bruder fragend an.

“Wie oft willst du das noch fragen? Es wird sich nichts an meiner Entscheidung ändern.” Damit drehte er seinem älteren Bruder und dem Taxi in dem der Arzt schlief den Rücken zu und entfernte sich. Mycroft konnte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf schütteln. Er verstand einfach nicht warum der Jüngere es immer so dramatisch machen muss. Noch dazu hatte er den Arzt nicht mal um seine Meinung dazu gebeten.

“Was gedenken sie nun zu tun?” Anthea stand nun hinter ihm. Während sie auf eine Antwort wartete sah sie flüchtig in das Taxi was immer noch neben ihnen stand.

“Sie fahren mit ihm zu Holmesanwesen. Ich muss mich noch um etwas kümmern.” Erklärte der ältere Holmes schließlich bevor er wieder in seine Limousine stieg. Seine Assistentin stieg in den Wagen mit dem schlafenden Mann und beide Fahrzeuge fuhren davon.

_Dunkel. Verdammt warum ist es so dunkel?_

Dann wurde es etwas heller und der Doktor sah ein verschwommenes Bild vor sich. Alles wurde langsam immer deutlicher so konnte er sehen das es die Küche in der Baker Street war die er sah. Jemand stand an der Spüle. Die Person drehte sich ein wenig in seine Richtung.

_Das bin ja ich! Warum schwanke ich so? Bin ich etwa betrunken?_

_“Na na junger Mann. Erst verletzten sie... Doktor John....und jetzt wollen sie auf guten Samariter machen. Ich ...kann alleine gehen." Mrs. Hudson hat aber auch ganz schön einen gebechert. Redet sie mit Sherlock? Warum kann ich nur die Küche sehen?_

_"John? Mrs. Hudson hatte wohl etwas zu viel. Sie muss unbedingt aufhören diesen...John?" Also doch Sherlock. Aber der John hört dich wohl nicht weil er betrunken ist. Ich muss lernen nein zu Mrs. Hudson zu sagen. Was jetzt? Wo will er denn hin? Ah er hat sich nur seinen Mantel entledigt und er hält eine Tüte in der Hand. Moment er wollte mir das Handy schon an dem Abend geben! Daran erinnere ich mich gar nicht. Wenn ich genau nachdenke weiß ich nur wie ich angefangen habe mich mit unserer Vermieterin im Wohnzimmer zu unterhalten und das ich am nächsten Morgen im Bett lag._

_"John ...ehm hier. Ich habe ihnen das hier mitgebracht." Hm? Er will mir was schenken ist aber gleichzeitig kann er nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Wenn er schüchtern ist dann... Moment mal! Schüchtern?! Sherlock?_

_"Sherlock!" Was brülle ich denn so? Und warum muss ich mich jetzt so an ihn klammern?!_

_"Ehm..John? Was tun Sie da?"_

_"Mich festhalten. Ist doch klar." Das ist so peinlich. Im Nachhinein bin ich froh das Sherlock das nie wieder erwähnt hat. Ich kann da gar nicht mehr hin sehen._

_"Sie sind aufgeregt. Ihr Herz schlägt ja so schnell." Was rede ich denn da? Ich würde mir am liebsten selbst den Mund zukle...Sherlock? Warum macht er so ein entsetztes Gesicht?_

Das ganze wurde immer verwirrender für John. Aber er war wohl gezwungen die ganze Szene bis zum Ende anzusehen. Dann wurde es wieder schwarz um ihn herum.

_Es kann nicht sein das ich recht hatte oder?_

Der Hintergrund änderte sich wieder und nun sah er nur den Detektiv vor sich.

_"Weil Sie nicht wie ich sind. Sachen können in ihren Kopf nicht so einfach gelöscht werden."_

_“Können Sie mir versprechen ... wenn Sie gehen das sie vorher Bescheid sagen.”_

_“Du solltest wissen das die Zeit die ich mit dir verbringe nie verschwendet ist.”_

_"Ich habe doch gesagt wenn was ist dann sollst du mir Bescheid sagen."_

_“Ist es das was du denkst? Das ich zu diesem Gefühl nicht fähig wäre?”_

_"Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken um die anderen zu machen.”_

_"Könnten Sie warten? Mit dem Essen meine ich."_

_“Könnten Sie sich in einen Mann verlieben?”_

_“Warum solltest du auch anders denken.”_

_“Warum duzen wir uns eigentlich nicht?”_

_“Ist ihnen das nicht unangenehm?”_

_"Bin ich zu unsensibel gewesen?"_

_“John alles in Ordnung?”_

_“John?”_

_..._

_“Es ...tut mir leid John..”_

“Es reicht!” Rief der Exsoldat ins Nichts und setze sich auf.

“Warum hast du nicht einfach was gesagt? Hast du sonst immer so eine große Klappe” Flüsterte er noch bevor er anfing zu realisieren wo er eigentlich war. Denn er war weder in seinem noch in Sherlock’s Bett. Dafür war der Raum viel zu groß und auch nicht nach des Genie’s Stiel eingerichtet.

“Endlich aufgewacht!” Erschrocken drehte sich John in die Richtung aus der er jemanden gehört hatte. Mycroft’s Assistentin saß gemütlich neben ihm in einem Stuhl und war mal wieder mit ihrem Spielzeug beschäftigt.

“Der jüngere Holmes hat es mit der Dosis ein wenig übertrieben.” Erklärte Anthea als ob ihm das was sagen sollte.

“Hätte auch leicht daneben gehen können.” Fügte sie dann noch ausdruckslos hinzu. Er konnte sie nur weiter fragend ansehen denn er verstand kein Wort. Als könnte sie Gedanken lesen sah die Frau kurz von ihrem Handy auf.

“Sherlock Holmes hat ihnen was verabreicht. Sie haben einen ganzen Tag lang durchgeschlafen.”

_Oh! Deswegen ‘tut mir Leid John’. Ich werde noch dafür sorgen das es ihm leid tut. Ich bin kein Versuchskarnickel! Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?!_

Dachte Watson verärgert und wollte schon aus dem Bett springen aber natürlich musste sich da wieder etwas melden.

“Verdammt!” Fluchte er und atmete einmal tief durch um etwas runter zu kommen.

“Bleiben Sie liegen. Es hat keine Eile.” Meinte Anthea nur weiter ruhig. Dem Arzt war klar das man aus der Frau auch kein Gefühl heute heraus bekam. Die Szene mit ihr im Krankenhaus musste er sich doch eingebildet haben.

“Sie wollen dem jüngeren Holmes sicher die Meinung geigen. Der wird ihnen aber zur Zeit nicht zuhören.”

“Was soll das heißen?”

“Ich meine dass er es nicht kann weil er immer noch ohne Bewusstsein im Krankenhaus liegt.”

“Was?” Geschockt sah er seine Gesprächspartnerin an und machte sich ein bisschen sorgen ob sie dabei überhaupt was fühlte wenn sie sowas sagte.

“Alles Weitere werde ich erklären, Dr. Watson.” Hörten sie auf einmal unerwartet. Beide sahen zu Tür und erblickten Mycroft Holmes.

“Wie Sie wünschen.” Meinte die Brünette und stand auf um zur Tür zu gehen. Mit einen letztem prüfenden Blick auf den Doktor verschwand sie und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Der Blondschopf sah nur verwirrt hinter her. Irgendwie war er doch froh nicht mit ihr ausgegangen zu sein. Anthea scheint ein komplizierter Charakter zu sein.

“Sie war sehr besorgt um sie Dr. Watson.” Erklärte der Schirmträger als er sich neben John’s Bett stellte.

“Wie dem auch sei. Wissen Sie warum sie hier sind?” Doch der Arzt dachte das er endlich aufgeklärt wurde so schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf.

“Mein Bruder hat nun mal einen Hang zum dramatischen. In seinem Alter sollte er sich das wirklich abgewöhnen.”

“Ja das habe ich schon mitbekommen und weiter? Warum liegt er jetzt im Krankenhaus?”

“Immer alles der Reihe nach. Warum denken sie das Sherlock ihnen etwas verabreicht hat?”

“Keine Ahnung. Weil er ne neue Droge testen wollte. Was weiß denn ich? Sagen sie mir einfach in welchem Krankenhaus er liegt ok? Den Weg raus find ich auch selber.” Der ältere Holmes war aber damit nicht zufrieden als der Arzt sich aufmachen wollte.

“Sie sind nicht mehr sein Mitbewohner. Warum interessiert sie das also?”

“Was? Natürlich wohne ich noch...”

“Er hat mich gebeten alles von ihnen aus der Baker Street zu entfernen.” Der Exsoldat sah ihn nur entsetzt an.

“Ich sollte Sie zu ihrer Schwester bringen. Wenn sie erst mal dort sind wird jeglicher Kontakt abrechen.”

“Ich verstehe nicht. Warum würde er sowas plötzlich wollen? Er hat doch gesagt ich kann bleiben.” Sprach er eher mit sich selbst als mit dem älteren Mann. Nachdenklich hielt er sich den Kopf.

_Sherlock sagte selbst ich könnte sogar mit Krücke bleiben. Was hat ihn nun zu sowas bewegt? Nach dazu das er seinen Bruder um Hilfe bittet. Moment! Ihm ist was passiert. Jemand hat ihn verletzt und ich weiß auch wer dieser jemand ist._

“Moriarty.” Sagte John nur monoton als ob das alles sagen würde.

“Was hätten sie wohl getan wenn sie davon gewusst hätten?” Und auf einmal war ihm alles klar.

“Ich wäre hinter her gegangen. Egal in welcher Verfassung. Er wollte mich also loswerden damit er das Ding allein durch ziehen konnte.”

“Gut erkannt. Also was tun Sie jetzt? Sie können immer noch zu ihrer Schwester.” Mycroft griff langsam in das Schubfach des kleinen Schrankes der vor dem Bett stand und holte ein bekanntes Objekt heraus.

“Oder ich fahre Sie zurück.” Der Schirmträger warf den Gegenstand der sich als Haustürschlüssel für die Baker Street entpuppte hinüber zu dem Blonden.

“Als ob ich da lange überlegen muss.” Meinte John nun lächelnd.

“Aber Sie haben nicht wirklich alles von mir raus geräumt?” Der älter Holmes musste nun auch ein wenig lächeln sah aber dabei woanders hin.

“Wo denken Sie hin. Anthea hat sich erlaubt ihnen ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche zu packen. Diese steht dort drüben im Schrank. Sie müssen sich immer noch müde fühlen. Die Tür dort drüben führt zu einem Badezimmer. Sollten sie aber Hunger haben das Telefon dort steht auch frei zu ihrer Verfügung.” Der Blonde fragte sich in welchem Hotel er hier gelandet war. Aber eigentlich war ihm das alles egal.

“Entschuldigung wenn mir das gerade nicht so wichtig ist, aber wie steht es um Sherlock.”

“Keine Angst Dr. Watson. Ihm geht es gut. Er hat zwar ein paar schwere Prellungen. Es ist aber nichts wovon er sich nicht erholen könnte. Er ist nur geschwächt weil er mal wieder zu wenig geschlafen hat das ist alles.” Schuldbeladen sah John weg. Denn er hatte in letzter Zeit nicht kontrolliert ob der Detektiv wirklich schlief. Nur weil er mit ins Bett stieg heißt das nicht gleichzeitig dass er auch die ganze Nacht drinnen liegen blieb.

“Auch Sie können ihn nicht dauernd bewachen.” Meinte der Größere aufmunternd.

“Sie haben wohl Recht. Nachdem ich eh nichts weiter tun kann denke ich das wohl eine Dusche für mich gar nicht schlecht wäre.”

“Wie Sie wünschen. Danach können Sie ja wenn sie wollen mir etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Dann kann ich ihnen auch erklären wie ich mir alles weitere gedacht habe.”

“Abgemacht.” Stimmte John ein und der Schirmträger verließ damit das Zimmer.

* * *

 

Kopfschmerzen. Das war das erste was der Detektiv verspürte als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Dabei hatte er von John geträumt. Schnell machte er sich klar dass er in Zukunft nur noch seine Träume hatte um den Blonden zu sehen. Er musste wach werden um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. An den Geräuschen und den Geruch konnte er sofort feststellen das er im Krankenhaus gelandet war. Nur langsam versuchte er seine schweren Augenlieder zu öffnen. Denn irgendwie war er ziemlich müde. Das er natürlich den Schmerzmitteln zu schob die sie ihm verabreicht hatten. Erst sah er alles nur verschwommen. Da war jemand im Raum.

_John?_

Denn er konnte die Person jetzt hören. Irgendetwas kratzte nämlich auf dem Boden entlang. Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf in diese Richtung und blinzelte ein paar Mal damit er endlich klarer sehen konnte. Doch es war nicht wie erwartet der Doktor.

_Was sollte er auch hier wollen..._

Sondern sein Bruder saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihm und hob jetzt den Kopf von dem Handy als er bemerkte das der Liegende wach war.

"Wirst du es denn nie lernen?" Meinte Mycroft tadelnd und steckte das Mobiltelefon bei Seite. Der Gefragte antworte nicht aber der Sitzende hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet.

"Nun da du wach bist sollte deine Genesung nicht länger dauern. In ein zwei Tagen kannst du dann zurück in deine Wohnung. Aber bitte gehe es diesmal langsam an. Deine Vermieterin ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste." Der ältere Holmes stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Sherlock’s Schulter damit er von diesem mal angesehen wurde. Sein Bruder wendete den Blick nämlich an die Decke als er ihn erkannte.

"Schlaf noch etwas. Ich komme morgen wieder." Damit nahm Mycroft wieder seinen Schirm in die Hand und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Dem Genie fiel auf das sein Bruder mit Absicht John nicht mit einer Silbe erwähnte. Wie er es doch hasste in Watte gepackt zu werden. Er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden. Wenn sein Mitbewohner schon am Ausziehen oder sogar schon weg war dann hatte er ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Immerhin wohnte er da auch. Ja er hatte dafür gesorgt das er verschwinden sollte allerdings war er nichts sicher wie Mycroft John die ganze Sache erklären würde. Er hatte schon daran gedacht seinem Exmitbewohner ein Sms zu schicken. Zu spät bemerkte er aber das sein Bruder sein Handy mitgenommen hatte.

_Was sollte ich ihm auch schreiben? Ich könnte mich entschuldigen dafür das ich ihm was in den Wein gegossen habe. Nein. Wenn er es nicht weiß warum es überstürzen. Dennoch ist es eigenartig. Nichts war wichtiger als das John von mir weg kommt damit er nicht mehr in Gefahr ist. Es ist immer noch richtig. Allerdings fühle ich mich nicht mehr so gut bei dem Gedanken John nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich vermute mal das nennt man späte Reue._

Vorsichtig setzte er sich im Bett auf. Ihm tat alles weh aber das ignorierte er als er nach der Wasserflasche griff die auf seinen Nachtischrank stand. Ein wenig zitterig goss er sich etwas in das Glas das daneben bereitgestellt wurde und trank erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck des kühlen Nass. Danach ließ er sich zurück ins Bett sinken. Die Vorstellung das er den Exsoldaten einfach so rausgeschmissen hatte schmerzte ihn jetzt sehr. Er glaubte fast dass die anderen Schmerzen seines Körpers damit nicht vergleichbar waren. Aber er redete sich ein dass es an den Medikamenten lag. Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen dass es eine ziemliche Umstellung für ihn werden würde wenn er erst wieder in der Baker Street war.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und der Detektiv ließ sich nur wiederwillig von seinem Bruder zurück in seine Wohnung bringen. Die ganze Fahrt über sprach keiner der beiden Holmes ein Wort. Der Jüngere hielt es nicht für nötig etwas zu sagen und Mycroft würde ihn auch nicht dazu drängen. Auch wenn er seinem Bruder gerne eine Neuigkeit mitgeteilt hätte, aber so fand er das Sherlock selbst drauf kommen sollte. Ein heimtückisches Grinsen zierte bei dem Gedanken sein Gesicht. Wie gerne würde er doch Sherlock’s Gesicht sehen wenn dieser jetzt gleich in seine Wohnung eintraf. Doch dann siegte die Freude darüber dass sein jüngerer Bruder endlich zu seinen Glück kam in ihm und er sah zu diesem rüber.

"Nun solltest du noch etwas brauchen.."

"Schon gut. Ich komme alleine klar. Wie immer." Da die übliche Bissigkeit in Sherlock’s Stimme fehlte, wollte es sich der ältere Holmes schon fast wieder überlegen. Doch da öffnete der Lockenkopf schon die Wagentür und stieg ein wenig unbeholfen aus. Ohne noch mal was zu sagen schmiss er die Tür wieder zu und lief auf seine Haustür zu. Nebenbei fischte er in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Wollte er Mrs. Hudson nicht belästigen noch sehen. Langsam trat er ein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Kurz lehnte der Detektiv sich an die Wand denn ihm tat noch einiges weh. Aber länger hätte er es im Krankenhaus auch nicht ausgehalten. Schleifend ging er in Richtung Treppe. Plötzlich vernahm er Geräusche von oben. Genervt nahm er die ersten Stufen in Angriff. Musste seine Vermieterin unbedingt heute auf ihn warten. Wenn er mitbekam das Mycroft sie über sein kommen informiert hatte. Dann würde er sich bei diesen rächen. Dazu musste er aber später kommen. Jetzt musste er erst mal die alte Dame loswerden damit er sich in Ruhe auf seine Couch legen konnte. Als er von der Wohnzimmertür ankam musste er auch noch feststellen dass Mrs. Hudson auch noch Selbstgespräche führte. Sie war eben doch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Er holte Luft und stieß die Tür auf.

"Sherlock? Warum hat dein Bruder nicht gesagt das du schon jetzt erscheinst. Du warst für heute Abend eingeplant." Begrüßte ihn die alte Lady freundlich.

"Aber es ist schön dass du wieder hier bist und das du nicht ernsthaft verletzt warst."

"Danke Mrs. Hudson. Aber darf ich Sie bitten zu gehen. Ich möchte mich noch ein wenig ausruhen." Erklärte Sherlock so nett wie möglich und hoffte das seine Vermieterin ohne große Diskussion gehen würde.

"Hast du dich wieder vorzeitig selbst entlassen?" Erkundigte sich nun jemand aus dem Nebenraum und der Detektiv bekam dabei einen Schock der ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Sprachlos machte er einen Schritt um in die Küche sehen zu können. Danach konnte er nichts weiter tun als die Person die er dort stand fassungslos anzustarren.

"Sherlock du bist ja ganz bleich. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen wenn du noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus verweilt hättest." Meinte die Vermieterin angsterfüllt. Der Doktor der von der Küche den frisch aufgebrühten Tee holte, stellte diesen eilig auf den Couchtisch und beäugte den Größeren kritisch.

"Sie hat Recht. Gesund siehst du wirklich nicht aus. Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?" Doch es kam keine Silbe über die Lippen des Genie’s.

"Ich werde euch mal alleine lassen. Sherlock ist wohl noch nicht ganz wieder er selbst." Damit legte die alte Lady kurz ihre Hand noch auf John’s gute Schulter.

"Wenn ihr etwas braucht.."

"Ja Mrs. Hudson. Ich weiß wir finden sie unten." Unterbrach der Blonde die ältere Frau. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Größeren war sie dann schon aus der Tür getreten und hatte diese auch hinter sich geschlossen.

"Zieh am besten erst mal deinen Mantel aus und setz dich. Ich hole dir eine Tasse. Danach wird es dir bestimmt besser gehen. Es stürmt ja auch ganz schön da draußen." Gesagt getan und John humpelte mit seinem Stock zurück in die Küche. Doch als er wieder kam stand der Detektiv immer noch wie eingefroren an derselben Stelle.

"Sherlock?" Langsam wurde dem Arzt das ganze Verhalten seines Mitbewohners ein wenig unheimlich.

"Was machst du hier?" Kam es leise von dem anderen Mann und er durchlöcherte John quasi mit seinem Blick. Zumindest fühlt es sich für diesen so an.

"Was ist denn das jetzt für eine Frage? Ich habe dir eine Tasse gebracht." Der Größere zog genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen und fing erneut zu sprechen an.

"Nein. Ich will wissen warum du hier bist? Nach.." Er fing zwar etwas lauter an, brach aber ab und blickte nun mehr an dem Blonden vorbei als in sein Gesicht.

"Oh." Gab der Andere nur von sich als ihm klar wurde was Sherlock versuchen wollte ihm zu sagen. Dann zauberte sich aber wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

"Nun zieh endlich den Mantel aus und setz dich. Ich glaube wir müssen einiges besprechen." Der Lockenkopf wusste zwar nicht was es groß zu besprechen gab außer die Frage die er gerade gestellt hatte. Trotzdem zog er sich endlich aus und setzte sich wartend auf das Sofa. John holte sich auch eine Tasse und stellte zusätzlich noch das Gebäck von Mrs. Hudson auf den Tisch. Dann stellte er die Krücke bei Seite und nahm ganz bewusst neben dem Jüngeren Platz. Dieser machte sofort Anstalten ein wenig rüber zu rutschen um Abstand zu nehmen. Wie ein scheues Reh beobachtete er alle Bewegungen seines Gegenübers. Langsam griff der Blondschopf nach der Kanne und goss ihnen beiden Tee ein. Sherlock’s durchbohrender Blick entging ihm dabei natürlich nicht.

"Du bist erst seit kurzen wieder hier. Ich sehe es an deiner Tasche. Du hast sie wieder ausgepackt." Der letzte Satz hörte sich für John so an als wollte es der Detektiv selber nicht glauben dass er dies getan hatte.

"Ja ich habe alles zurück geräumt was mir Anthea netterweise eingepackt hatte. Die Tasche steht nur noch da weil ich sie waschen wollte. Die ganze Seite ist voller Schlamm und.."

"Die Reisetasche ist mir doch völlig egal. John sag mir einfach wann du wieder gehen wirst!" Verlangte der Dunkelhaarige ungeduldig als der Arzt so vor sich hin redete.

"Ich habe nicht vor irgendwo hinzugehen. Hast du dir mal das Wetter draußen angesehen?" Langsam genervt schloss der Detektiv kurz die Augen um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

"Du weißt verdammt gut wovon ich rede. Warum bist du nicht bei deiner Schwester geblieben? Hat Mycroft was gesagt? Seit wann hörst du auf ihn? Wenn ich ihn erwische. Kann er sich nicht einmal.." Schon fing Sherlock wieder an zu plappern ohne seinem Gesprächspartner Luft für ein Antwort zu lassen. Dieser musste wieder lächeln. Er fragte sich warum es sich sein Mitbewohner so schwer machte.

"Du wolltest nur dass ich in Sicherheit bin. Nicht wahr?" Damit stoppte er Sherlock und brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

"Wie bitte?" Verdutze sah er den Blonden nur an weil er seine Mimik richtig deuten wollte.

"Du wolltest mich nur rausschmeißen damit ich dir bei deiner Aktion nicht im Weg stehe."

"John hör zu das.." Doch der Exsoldat war lange noch nicht fertig.

"Nein du hörst zu! Als dein Arzt sage ich dir das man nichts dümmeres hätte machen können. Denkst nicht mal über die Konsequenzen nach. Dann muss das ganze auch noch aufgeräumt werden. Ja Lestrade wird sich noch bei dir bedanken.” Der Dunkelhaarige sah dabei eher gelangweilt auf seine Tasse Tee.

“Als dein Freund muss ich dir fast dasselbe sagen. Mit einem Unterschied." Sprach der Ältere rügend weiter.

"Und der wäre?" Meinte er immer noch etwas angeödet. Er war zwar froh dass sein Mitbewohner erwähnte dass sie immer noch Freunde waren, dennoch würde dies seiner Meinung nicht mehr lange andauern. So sah er aber nicht wie sich die Miene von John wieder weicher wurde. Stumm rutschte der Ältere dann noch ein wenig an Sherlock heran. Ohne auf dessen verblüfften Ausdruck zu achten schloss der Blonde seinen Freund in die Arme und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.

"Das ich froh bin das du da heil wieder raus gekommen bist." Unbewusst drückte er Sherlock dann noch etwas enger an sich. John könnte es nicht ertragen wenn ihm was Schlimmeres passiert wäre. Der Jüngere gab sich dem ganzem nur wortlos hin und konnte sich dabei ein schweres Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Doch zwei Sekunden später schaltete sich sein Verstand wieder ein und er drückte sich von dem Arzt weg. Wahrscheinlich etwas grob den er wurde etwas betrübt angesehen oder bildete er sich das ein.

"An dem Abend als du gegangen bist." Doch sein Gesprächspartner unterbrach ihn mit einem Arm tätscheln.

"Schon ok. Du musst dich wirklich nicht entschuldigen. Vergeben und vergessen." Erklärte John noch verständnisvoll. Der Detektiv sah ein das er seinen Kollegen mit anderen Mitteln aufklären musste. Eilig packte er den Älteren bei den Schultern damit dieser keine Chance sah zu zurückweichen. Genauso schnell näherte er sich dessen Gesicht. Bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen hielt Sherlock noch mal inne.

"Ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Aber nicht dafür." Dann schloss er die Augen und küsste den überwältigten Mann vor sich. Das Gefühl das sich dabei in ihm ausbreitete war zwar wunderbar. Doch noch bevor der Doktor das ganze erwidern konnte ließ der Dunkelhaarige wieder von ihm ab.

"Sondern dafür." Fügte Sherlock kleinlaut und monoton hinzu. Den Blick senkte er auch schnell wieder. Um dem Vorfall zu entgehen und auch weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste stellte er sich gespielt gelassen ans Fenster. Doch John tat es ihm gleich. Schließlich wollte dieser für das ganze noch eine Erklärung. Der Arzt griff nach den Arm des anderen Mannes um ihn so zu sich zu drehen. Er wollte das Gesicht von Sherlock sehen.

“Was war das?” Der Lockenkopf rollte nur mit den Augen und sah dennoch zur Seite.

“Ich weiß das du in letzter Zeit nur Erfahrungen mit Frauen in dem Bereich erlebt hast. Aber so anders war das jetzt auch nicht, das du nicht bemerken konntest das ...” Verärgert packte John seinen Mitbewohner an beiden Schultern und unterbrach das ganze Gerede. Er konnte nicht verstehen dass der Detektiv seinem Blick nicht begegnen wollte.

“Gott, Sherlock. Ich weiß dass es ein Kuss war. Vielleicht hab ich mich nicht korrekt ausgedrückt. Warum hast du es getan? War es ein Experiment oder sowas in der Art?” Doch statt den Sprechenden anzusehen sah das Genie kurz runter und holte noch mal Luft. Mit neuer Kraft sah er seinen Kompagnon endlich in die Augen.

“Experiment? In welcher Art? Verstehst du denn nicht das ich es getan habe weil..” Er verstummte perplex als er sah dass sein Freund ihn plötzlich warm anlächelte und eine Hand von seiner Schulter zu seiner Wange führte.

“Weil?” Flüstere John denn er hatte erkannt was der Jüngere erklären wollte.

“Muss ich es wirklich sagen?” Gespielt verärgert drehte sich dieser ein wenig zur Seite. Aber das half nicht wirklich. Denn es zierte so oder so eine leichte Röte seine Wangen.

“Nein fürs erste genügt es mir wenn ich antworten darf.” Irritiert ließ Sherlock seine Augen wieder zu dem Blonden wandern. Doch er konnte gar nicht nachfragen was gemeint war denn er spürte in der nächsten Sekunde die Lippen seines Kollegen auf seinen. Perplex wollte er zurückschrecken. John sorgte aber vor und fuhr mit der Hand von der Wange zum Hinterkopf des anderen. So konnte er den Erschrockenen in Position halten. Sherlock gab sich also geschlagen und genoss es endlich richtig den Blonden zu küssen. Der Kuss dauerte zwar nicht mal eine Minute aber die beiden blieben danach erst mal so nah bei einander. Nur um sich einfach anzusehen. Als hätte jemand los gesagt fingen beide plötzlich an zu kichern. Das wiederum schnell zu einem Lachen wurde.

“Was finden wir beide eigentlich so lustig?” Fing sich der Ältere als erstes wieder.

“Ich weiss nicht genau. Entweder das wir beide so hoffnungslos sind.”

“Oder?” Dabei wischte sich John eine Lachträne weg.

“Oder weil wir hier stehen.” Dabei zeigte der Größere mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. Der Exsoldat musste zwar nicht hinschauen denn er wusste was über ihnen angebracht war.

“Ist es denn ok? Mich zu küssen meine ich.” Er wusste nicht warum er solche Fragen jetzt stellte. Vielleicht wollte er sich sicher sein das der Detektiv es ernst meinte.

“John du weist ich würde nie etwas tun was ich nicht will und ausserdem ..” Ein wenig verlegen brach er ab. Langsam griff der andere nach Sherlock’s Hand und drückte sie kurz sanft um zu signalisieren das alles in Ordnung war.

“Ausserdem ist es mit dir tolerierbar.”

“Schön zu wissen.” Meinte der Doktor grinsend.

“Und?” Unsicher wollte der Jüngere noch etwas wissen. “Und was?”

“Was ist mit dir? Stört es dich gar nicht das ich ein Mann bin.” John fand seine ganzen Sorgen die er vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte lächerlich.

“Meinst du das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen und jetzt komm her. Es bringt Unglück wenn man sich unter einen Mistelzweig nicht küsst.” War das einzige was John noch äußerte bevor er sich dem anderen wieder näherte. Auch wenn Sherlock dachte das dies schon geschehen war folgte er der Anordnung nur zu gerne. Das hier war fürs erste genug. Reden konnten sie immer noch. Es wird noch viele Situationen geben mit denen sie sich noch vertraut machen mussten mit diesen umzugehen. Für jetzt lauschten sie erst mal den Atem der Stille und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Was noch auf sie zu kommt wird der Morgen zeigen. Für heute waren sie erst mal zusammen und das genügte. Man sollte die Ruhe öfters auskosten. Denn wer weiß schon was die Zukunft für Chaos mit sich bringt.


End file.
